


Soulless Sky

by SeventhAssassin



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Gen, Matured 10th Generation Guardians, Parallel Universes, Possessive Flame, Ring conflict, Trinisette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 169,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeventhAssassin/pseuds/SeventhAssassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawada Tsunayoshi is not known as 'Dame Tsuna' like usually known but 'Soulless Tsuna' or 'Speechless Tsuna'. He acts different more than anyone, never talk, never show emotions. He stays as blank. Who can help him from his lone situation? Story of Twin brothers. Strange!Tsuna, Smart!Tsuna, Protective and Mature!Guardians/Friends</p><p>Note: This story is the alternate ending of the original Soulless Sky in Fanfiction . net starting chapter 17. This story is being posted in both Wattpad and AO3. Hope you all like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The coming of Storm

_In the middle of the night, a storm raged on. Thick mist had settled along the forest making it impossible to see. Within said forest a battle between two person. The first person was a young man with silver hair holding several bombs in each hand while the second person was completely engulfed in mist, only eerie eyes: one red and one indigo, could be seen._

" _Kufufufu, enough with this stupid fight." The man in the mist laughed, looking annoyed._

_Both had been fighting the whole night and still does. The silver-haired bomb wielder panted, tired from their battle but refuse to give up even though knowing the fact he gained the most injuries between the two._

" _There's no way I'll give up! I'll fight until the end, even if I die!" The silverette yelled._

 _The person within the mist chuckled at his words, 'So amusing...' He thought._ ' _No matter what world you're in, you're still as stubborn as ever... fine by me. I still have work to do and only you can do the rest of it…_ _ **Gokudera Hayato**_ _.' With that final thought the two men lunged at each other and continued their battle._

* * *

Namimori Japan, Sawada Residence

Sawada Nana hummed happily as she washed the dishes in the kitchen. Her husband, Sawada Iemitsu who's working overseas and unbeknownst to her working for the mafia as the boss of CEDEF of the Vongola Famiglia, the strongest mafia family in history.

Nana and Iemitsu had twin boys, Sawada Ieyuji and Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi her oldest inherited her brown hair and eyes while Ieyuji her youngest had the same blond hair and yellow eyes from his father.

"Yuji-kun please help me for bit." She called her son who was currently sitting in front of the TV.

Ieyuji grunted at first but obeyed his mother. He really didn't like doing household chores and he always thought his brother should do the work and not him.

Meanwhile Tsunayoshi walked down from the stairs and took a peek on the kitchen. He saw both his mother and younger brother doing their work. Nana sensed his presence and began to feel trouble. In truth, she had trouble talking to her first born due to his _condition_.

"T-Tsu-kun, i-is there something wrong?" she asked, still uncomfortable from his presence.

Sawada Tsunayoshi just stared without emotion. His expression was entirely blank and his eyes completely white. At first many had thought he was blind despite the fact he could see perfectly. However due to the lack of emotions many described him as _soulless_.

Tsunayoshi kept staring before he shook his head and slowly turned around, heading back up the stairs.

Ieyuji became irritated by his brother's actions and began to complain, "Mom we should just get rid of him or send him to some freakshow where he belongs. That idiot is no help at all."

"Yuji-kun don't ever talk like that! No matter what he is your brother." She scolded. Even if she didn't know how to act to her older son, not ones she thought about abandoning him.

"But mom we have no use for a soulless brother like him...!" He argued but stopped when he met the burning eyes of his mother. Nana never got angry with anyone but when someone talked about her sons in a disrespectful way no one could stop her wrath.

Ieyuji frowned as he looked away, 'Why should I think of him as my brother? It would be better if he just died.'

"IEYUJI!" Nana's furious voice broke him out from his thought as if she knew what he was thinking. The blond haired boy started to shrink under his mother's frightening gaze.

Deep inside, Nana wanted to help her eldest son. The problem was no doctor could help him. He never spoke no matter what, he remain emotionless, soulless. She's worried that she prayed someone would come to help her son.

* * *

The next morning, Nana was really happy that a home tutor will be coming for Ieyuji whose grades had been falling. When she had found a flyer in the mail she was delighted when it said 'A home tutor with no need for money just food and a room to stay in'. She's thinking if she could ask him to help her Tsu-kun to regain his liveliness.

"Mom I don't need a home tutor! The one who needs that is Soulless brother over there!" Ieyuji yelled as he pointed his twin brother, clearly unhappy.

"No. Your grades have been getting worse unlike your brother who can take average or even perfect score." She said in serious tone before becoming delighted, "Oh I wonder what he looks like. Maybe he can help our Tsu-kun too?" She said cheerfully.

Ieyuji can't do anything but sighed knowing ones she had made up her mind its hard to change it.

Tsuna went down the stairs with his bag and sat beside Ieyuji. The blond glared at the brunette who's staring at their mother, preparing their breakfast. Moments later she sat down the plates in front of them before eating.

"Tsu-kun hear me out! There is this tutor coming and he will be staying with us starting today. I hope you say hello to him." She said happily. For the first time in a long time, Tsuna froze from eating that shocked them both.

It was the first time he had showed reaction since the incident and Nana was happy but she's also curious as to why the word _tutor_ made him tense. She wanted to ask but he continue eating his breakfast like nothing happened. This made her even more determined to help her Tsu-kun to recover his voice and personality.

* * *

The twins went to school together but kept their distance. Ieyuji ran ahead while Tsuna walk. Soon Ieyuji's friends who were also bullies of Soulless Tsuna.

The twins were same class but Ieyuji was surrounded with friends while Tsunayoshi was still alone, watching the sky in silence. No one ever talked to him or tried actually. They all saw him as a creepy person, as soulless and speechless as his nicknames.

The only people that tried to be nice to him were Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurosawa Hana. They attempted to talk to him on several occasions although they never received any answer or attention despite their efforts, even then they were still nice to him.

Yamamoto Takeshi the star baseball player in their school talked to Tsuna ones in a while but never paid much attention besides the nagging feeling that he had meet Tsuna somewhere before. When he tried confronting the shorter male about it his only answer was blank stare along with tears falling down. Remembering that made him shiver and a great sadness wash over him for a reason he couldn't put his finger on and so he decided to leave the problem be.

Tsunayoshi although soulless wasn't an idiot, clumsy or useless. He has good marks, only average but if he ever wanted everyone knew he could be at the top of the class. He's good at fighting considering none of the bullies he had ever come across could land a hit on him.

It was rumored that he could match up against Hibari Kyoya, their school demon prefect and he had gained the title 'Carnivore' although neither had ever confirmed it. No one knew where he learned to fight but they knew that Tsuna didn't react unless someone tried to physically attack him.

Tsunayoshi who was previously staring at the sky turned his head to a tree in the distance which was almost as tall as the third floor his class was residing on. A small figure behind the tree smirked. No one noticed, not Ieyuji, not anyone except the brunette with soulless eyes.

After class Ieyuji and his friends tried to pick a fight against Tsunayoshi but only end up them being beaten. He never said a word, just silently walked away leaving them on the ground.

* * *

Tsunayoshi arrived home first, being greeted by Nana's 'Welcome home' and went straight to his room. Later, Ieyuji came back home with frustrated look that he lost again to his Soulless brother. He went to his room and smashed his door shut. Nana had no idea what happened that made her younger twin angry. It was moment when Tsuna came out his room, having changed from his school uniform into an orange T-shirt and black pants.

"Going off somewhere?" Nana asked. No reply came as he walked outside. She sighed and finally said, "See you later."

* * *

When Tsuna came back, it was time for dinner and while he was gone a familiar baby who's wearing a black fedora along with a suit and a small green chameleon that seemed to be resting on his hat.

"Ciaossu, I'm Reborn, please to meet you Sawada Tsunayoshi." Reborn introduced himself, standing on the table.

Tsuna didn't reply, only stare him for a moment before simply walking over to the table and sitting down. Reborn didn't like that attitude, the young brunette needed to be taught a lesson. It was too bad that he's here to train the Idiot Ieyuji to become the next Vongola Boss.

* * *

After dinner, Reborn saw Tsuna heading straight to his room, ordering Ieyuji to do the same and wait in his room. The blond refused at first but with a kick to his head, he obeyed even he was still reluctant.

Reborn turned to confront Nana, "Mind telling me what happened to Tsuna? Why does he act soulless?"

Looks like the rumors he had heard from the reports about the soulless child were true. When he came to observe the twins, especially his student Ieyuji, he could tell from the blond's attitude had many things needed to be fixed became suitable mafia boss.

To do that, first Reborn would fix the boy's hate to his brother. To know how to fix the problem, he needed to know what happened between them before they became like they were now. He's also became interested to Tsuna because out of all people only he who found him on the tree and a good fighter, a good asset for the Vongola and his brother.

Nana became silent as frown marring her usually smiling features, "It happened seven years ago. Someone broke into our house. It was night and at that time, I was out to pick something at the nearby convenience store, I thought I would be gone for a few minutes so I left Tsu-kun and Yuji-kun. To tell the truth Reborn-kun, Tsu-kun is a good child. His smile were wild and brilliant, everyone thought it was adorable but that incident changed it." She paused for a minute then continued.

"There was a robbery that… the man stabbed my boy in his chest…" She began to cry as remembering the blood coming out to his body. "I was terrified but I managed to call the hospital... somehow the ambulance made it… but… he…" There was a pause. Tears flowing down non-stop as she remembered what happened. Reborn remained quiet, knowing better than question her, no emotion showing in his expression.

"T-the doctor said… he… he didn't make it… he died… I was so depress that my little boy died… I hugged his body as soon as they showed it to me… he was cold, I really can't believe he died and then… something happened… like a miracle happened."

This caught Reborn's attention. He waited patiently for her to continue. "His body just shuddered and started to breathe again. I called the doctor and they restarted their treatment… after that… when he woke up after… three days… he… he looked at me like I'm… nothing. I asked the doctor what's wrong but they can't see any problem too his brain or anything. He never spoke ever since… he was never cheerful again, he became… like that." She ends her story.

Reborn absorb the new information carefully still something bother him as how or why did Tsuna become like that? Yes, miracle happened but that seemed pretty suspicious. There were people who had experienced like that but they came out perfectly fine, why was the brunette different than the rest? He needed to know the answer if he's going to help him for Nana. A question popped into his head.

"How did Ieyuji react?" That's the true question.

That made Nana think, "I'm not sure if he was worried or not Reborn-kun. For me it was like…" Hard for her to say but then she said it. "Its like he really wanted him to die." That made his head spin, he hadn't been expecting that.

"Thank you Maman, I'll do what I can for Tsuna so don't worry." Reborn assured her. He is the world's number one hitman after all, he could do anything.

Nana gave him a gentle smile, "Thank you Reborn-kun."

Reborn went away after that, instead of heading straight to Ieyuji's room he went to Tsuna's. It was unlocked so he simply walked in. Inside the room he noted that he only saw simple furniture: drawer, bed, study desk and lamp. There were few books on a couple of shelves and small table at the center.

Reborn also noted that Tsuna was staring at the moon. The seemingly soulless boy slowly turned to see him. The hitman observed the boy carefully, amazed to see how much fight that was packed into the boy's scrawny body. He could tell the older twin was strong and needed to be cautious. After a long moment of starring at one another, tears slowly built up in his eyes and overflowed, falling across his face.

"Why are you crying?" Reborn asked, looking straight to Tsuna's eyes. Soon enough the hitman learned that he couldn't read the boy's face but his eyes held sadness and pain inside them.

Reborn felt a sense of familiarity wash over him, making him relax. He briefly wondered if they had met before but discarded the thought as impossible. He hadn't been in Japan for years so its impossible for them to have run into each other. Still not receiving any answer he asked another question.

"Can you talk?"

Tsuna just stared, still crying as tears showed no signs of stopping. Why?

"Can you do sign language?"

Still no response, normal people needed a lot of patience for this and Reborn was up to the challenge.

"Are you listening to me?"

Still no reply, he gave a deep sigh as he pull down his fedora to cover his eyes. It seemed he would have to find another way of communicating with him.

"I'll make you speak no matter what happens. I am the number one Hitman after all."

Reborn gave a smirk and surprisingly, Tsuna smiled back.

"So you were listening after all. Mind answering my questions then?"

Tsuna's smile fade as quickly as it appeared before he continued to stare.

"You can use any paper or notes to communicate you know."

Tsuna still didn't do anything. Reborn decided he would focus on tortu—tutoring Ieyuji to become the Vongola Decimo.

* * *

The next day, Ieyuji ended up running to school in his boxers yelling ' _REBORN!_ I'LL PROPOSE TO KYOKO-CHAN WITH MY DYING WILL' or something like that. Reborn smirked and looked Tsuna who stood beside him.

"Mind giving me a ride to your school?" Reborn asked. There's no response. Reborn got the feeling that the older twin agreed so the hitman jumped to the brown locks and they began to walk, heading towards the school.

Reborn noticed absent-mindedly that the hair was softer than Ieyuji's, once again he was hit by a wave a familiarity. He couldn't help but think he'd get along with the boy.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato frowned as he watched the fight between the kid, Mochida and the future boss. The silver haired, green eyed bomber seemed disappointed.

'Why the heck is it this guy? Who is he!? What happened to my sky?' He yelled inwardly. He paused, remembering the call back in Italy when he was summoned by Reborn to go to Japan to test the future Vongola boss.

**Flashback**

" _Really Reborn-san!?" He was surprised by the announcement, it could only mean one thing…_

" _Yeah. Come to Japan and see if he's worthy of becoming the next boss of Vongola. I'm expecting you to come quickly, Smoking Bomb Hayato." Reborn told him._

_He was delighted. "I will Reborn-san!" With that he hung up the phone. He beamed enough excitement that he looked like he'd burst in happiness._

" _I can finally meet him... My Sky, My boss... Juudaime!" He whispered as he touched something on his belt. It was the_ _ **Buckle of the Storm Version X**_ _._

**End of Flashback**

'This can't be… what happened to him? … Juudaime...' Gokudera was worried for his sky quickly coming to the conclusion that he needed to look for _him_ and find _him_. For now however, he would do what Reborn asked him to do which is to test the next boss, the unwanted boss.

* * *

It wasn't until the next day when he was introduced in the class as a transferred student from Italy who would be joining Ieyuji and Tsunayoshi's class. He honestly didn't care for any of them but he search around trying to find him and eventually, he did.

"Well our new student here is came from Italy and-" The teacher wasn't finished when he started to walk forward heading towards a certain student. "Hey wait!" The teacher cried.

The request went ignored as Gokudera went to Tsuna who's staring outside. Noticing his presence, the brunette turned to face the silverette. Shock flashed over the Italian's face, noting the fact that the brunette's eyes were different. He wanted to ask what happened but remembered something that made him control himself. Reluctant he still went to Ieyuji with scary expression.

Ieyuji had no idea what his problem, "I-is there something wrong?" He asked nervously. Gokudera continue to glare him and kick his table, "After school at the back." He turned around and left.

He was going outside the room when he was stopped by the teacher, "Gokudera where are you going?"

The bomber glared the teacher, "None of your damn business!"

Gokudera left, leaving everyone in the room speechless.

Where Reborn was hiding, confusion flashed across his features. Why was the bomber acting like that?

Outside behind the school, Gokudera punched the wall with all his might and started to cry. He screamed in his mind, 'Juudaime!'.

It took a long silence as he tried to calm himself. His eyes opened in full of determination.

'Just wait my _sky_ , _We_ will come to your aid as soon as possible. We will come together for you _!_ '

* * *

After school, Ieyuji and Reborn met up with Gokudera who was waiting for them, both hands inside of his pockets.

"You came. I thought you would run away." The bomber mocked. Ieyuji frowned for a moment before getting irritated, "Really, tell me what's your problem? I didn't even do anything to you." 

Reborn answered him, "Of course, he is mafioso after all."

That surprised him, "HIEEEE! Ma-Mafia!?"

Reborn smirked, "Yeah. He is known as Smoking Bomb Hayato due to the fact that he hides many dynamites on his body. He's strong and dangerous I must say."

Gokudera felt flattered by the complement but hid it.

"That's right, and I'm here to see if you are worthy to become the next boss of the Vongola Famiglia. Although I can already see you're not worthy to be one." Gokudera said in a calm tone. He was more mature than he usually was.

"Gokudera is seeking the position of boss as well, so he's here to kill you and take your position instead Baka Yuji." Reborn said casually not seeing any problem with the situation.

This made the blond fired up for some reason, "Take my position huh? Try it because it will be me who will put you down!" Ieyuji said confidently.

Gokudera observed the teen and sighed, "I have no more interest in taking your position, although there is someone more worthy to take the position as the boss, that is not you."

Ieyuji startled, "What!?"

Reborn's attention shifted, "What do you mean? Explain" He said in a demanding tone.

"As I said, he is not good enough for the position. I see no resolve. How can he lead a Famiglia without it? He's not capable at all. Reborn-san this may be bold to me but please tell the ninth to change his decision, if he won't ask the CEDEF boss instead."

Reborn narrowed his eyes to Gokudera, "How do you know about this?"

Gokudera answered, "Because I, his Storm serve the true _Decimo_ , _my boss, our boss, our Sky_."

"Sky?" Ieyuji questioned, confused on what was going on. All he understood was the silver haired transfer student kept telling him he wasn't good enough to become the Vongola Decimo.

Reborn pulled down his fedora, thinking. 'What does he mean by true Decimo? How did he know about Dying Will flames?'

"Re-Reborn what's going on? Why is he talking about the weather forecast?" Ieyuji asked. Reborn didn't answer, it's was not the time to explain it to him.

"But as Reborn requested, I will test you." They both turned to Gokudera, "I will see if you can gain resolve then I'll admit you have potential. Just remember if I win, I will make sure you will not take the position and make _him_ become the next boss. I swear my loyalty to _him_."

Gokudera took out his hands from his pocket and in his hands, were bombs. It seems he's ready to attack Ieyuji. "Show me your resolve."

Ieyuji had no time to think and quickly got ready. Reborn transformed Leon into a gun. "If we win, answer all my questions Gokudera Hayato. You have many explaining things to do." Reborn was serious to this.

Gokudera just smiled and answered, "Of course Reborn-san but not until we all gather and help _our_ beloved boss. This brat is nothing, if it's for _him_."

Reborn narrowed his eyes within the shadow of his fedora. 'Gather? He has companions? If he knows about flames and keeps saying, _him_ as his sky then… He has five more companions but who are they? Enemies?' The thought made him smirk, 'Heh, no need to think about that. I'll find the answer in no time... How interesting.'

Reborn point his gun at Ieyuji, "Fight him with your Dying Will Baka Yuji." He said as he shoot a Dying Will Bullet at the blond's forehead. The younger twin fell down and before he stood up in boxer shouting, "I'LL FIGHT YOU WITH MY DYING WILL!"

'Now let's see what you got.' Gokudera smirked and began to attack by pulling out his bombs, lighting them and throwing them in rapid succession.

The battle had begun.

As they were fighting, Reborn watch them closely. He sensed someone coming around a corner, seeing it was Tsuna who didn't greet them. His attention focused on Gokudera and Ieyuji.

Ieyuji was barely managing to dodge them, letting it explode around the area while Gokudera continued his assault. Tsuna who's eyes were still emotionless and blank had no intention of interfering. Reborn decided to let him watch before shifting back on the two.

Gokudera used his double bomb, twice as many as the last time but was avoided by Ieyuji who was running straight at him. Gokudera threw a single bomb on the side before he attacked with his triple bomb. Both of them would explode, Ieyuji almost had him but Gokudera smirked. The side bomb that he had thrown first exploded. Gokudera used the wave of explosion to move to the side to avoid the explosion of his triple bomb.

"Not bad." Reborn commented. Tsuna continued to watch them in silence.

Gokudera was thrown on the ground from the explosion and used his right leg to sit up. He observed quietly on what happened. He closed his eyes and stood up, he opened them and saw Ieyuji within the explosion, still standing but having several injuries all over his body.

"Still want to continue? If you do, you will truly die kid." Gokudera said, not worried but if this kid was Sawada Ieyuji, there's a chance in this world, this kid could have been his boss… Gokudera couldn't kill him for that reason.

Ieyuji was breathing heavily. He glared at Gokudera who noticed his sleeves had gotten burn but didn't care for the moment he instead continued to observe the blond.

Ieyuji was pissed, "How? I'm in my Dying will but you… Tch, how did you-" before he completed his sentence, Gokudera answered.

"Easy, I just knew what the flow of this battles would be. Although there's a slight difference, I knew where I was to fail and used it as my advantage to take you down."

Reborn spoke up, questioning in serious tone. "Slight difference?"

Gokudera glanced the Arcobaleno and nodded, "Yes. If it's _him_ , _he_ will make sure all my bombs wouldn't explode by snuffing out the flame on my bombs. In that situation, the failure would have killed me but _he_ saved me. For the kid, he focused on killing me. That's the difference."

He looked back to Ieyuji who was still breathing hard and almost out of Dying Will Flame.

"You can give up and fall down the position kid. You have no place inside the Mafia." Gokudera said giving him a chance to back out but, "No! I'll fight you until the end." Ieyuji proclaimed.

Gokudera release a deep sigh, "Then I'll end it."

Ieyuji dashed toward Gokudera, he threw three bombs straight at him. The blond jumped to avoid them and smirked, like he had won.

"Idiot." Reborn muttered under his breath.

What Ieyuji hadn't noticed, were two bombs Gokudera had thrown into the air seconds afterwards. Ieyuji was unable to avoid them in mid air.

"Feel my Rocket Bomb kid." Gokudera said murmured.

It explodes directly in front of him. Ieyuji hit the ground with a loud thud, lost consciousness in complete defeat.

Gokudera approached the unconscious teen slowly then stop staring him in pity eyes, "Don't worry, I won't kill you unless _he_ told me to." He left the unconscious body, heading toward Reborn before he froze, seeing  _him,_ his boss.

"You have gotten stronger Hayato… hmm?" Reborn noticed that Gokudera had frozen in shock. Reborn followed his gaze tracing it to Tsuna. The Italian student also acted like that when he spotted the brunette.

"You know him?" Reborn asked.

Slowly the bomb wielder went to Tsuna, bowing down 90 degrees. "I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused, please forgive me!" He apologized. The soulless boy continued to stare. Reborn pulled down his fedora to hide his confusion.

Gokudera looked up, he smiled at Tsuna, "I've been waiting for this day to come. I have missed you, My beloved boss, Juudaime." Reborn raised his hat to look at them. So Gokudera was talking about _him_ , Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Gokudera continued, "I remembered everything Juudaime. I'm here once again to serve you. I assure you, we will start to gather for you Juudaime. Just wait little bit longer and ah!"

Tsunayoshi began to cry once again. He didn't reply but he cried and for the first time since he came here Reborn had seen his eyes hold a type of emotion in them, happiness.

Knowing it, Gokudera smiled. "Juudaime as your right hand and Storm Guardian I swear to you, I will break the seal that kept you away from this world and be free. Accept my loyalty once again Juudaime."

Long silence, the brunette didn't reply as he turned around and left with tearing eyes. Other people might think he was rejecting the idea but Gokudera knew better. Tsuna had accepted him and silently telling him to follow.

Gokudera smiled, he started to walk before stopping for a bit and turned to Reborn, "We will explain everything after we've all gathered and freed our boss from the seal that stop his communication. We assure you we are not the Vongola's enemies. We promise." With that, he turn back to his Juudaime and followed him.

Reborn was confused but his instincts were screaming to trust them. They whoever they were seemed to know what happened to Tsuna. He would find information on his own. For now though, he looked back at his stupid student and sighed. 'Triple training may not be enough to this idiot.'

Reborn was sure that Gokudera had changed, the last time he met the bomber he's still weak and immature but now... The Italian was a lot stronger than before with stronger loyalty and will. He didn't know how or when both of them had met but he knew one thing, something interesting would happen soon.

* * *

 

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


	2. The releasing memories of the Rain, Sun and Cloud

Next day, Gokudera was currently waiting to Sawada residence. He keeps on waiting for  _him_.

'When was the last time I done this to Juudaime?' he mentally asked.

He was happy to meet him again and this time, he will do the work here in Japan.

'I hope that guy is doing his work on his side. If not I'll never forgive him, even if I owe him.' he said in his mind. Thinking about that person sometimes makes him sick. Why of all people is him?

The door opened and that's when he stopped thinking as saw both Ieyuji and his mother, Nana. Ieyuji froze and slightly afraid to him while Nana smiled as her greetings.

"Oh, friends of Yuji-kun?" She asked cheerfully.

Gokudera shook his head, "No, I came here for him." He pointed and they follow it. Surprisingly, he is pointing at Tsunayoshi who was behind both of them. He was just staring at both of them.

Ieyuji said this very shock, "W-W-WHAT!? You BECAME friends with my SOULLESS TWIN!?"

Nana smacks his head. "How many times had I told you not to call your brother like that?"

She looked at Gokudera with confused look. It seems he understand it and smiled for her. She returns the smile, "Thank you, I'm so happy there is someone for him now. Take good care of him and… help him as well okay… well..."

"Gokudera Hayato. Please to meet you Sawada-san. Rests assure that I will protect him and also… We are just beginning to gather for him. We will help him, I promise to you." He said with firm and serious tone.

Nana was surprised on why he acts like that and just smiled. "Thank you."

Tsunayoshi didn't react or speak. He just walks out, passing both of them and left. Gokudera followed him. Ieyuji was confused and at the same time angry. 'Why the heck he choose to follow someone like him!?'

He remembered their conversation with Reborn to his room.

**Flashback**

_Somehow, he's injuries were bandage and looked at him in shock. "What!? That dangerous guy was acquaintance of my soulless twin!?"_

_He got a smash of head by Leon's big hammer, "Shut up"_

_He fall down and Reborn landed to the table. "Listen Baka Yuji, I don't know what's going on but they know something what's going on to your older brother and right now, they are helping him to recover. I don't know what big deal reason you hate your older brother but as a boss, you must love your family and famiglia."_

_Ieyuji release a 'tch', in his mind, 'He is not My Brother.'_

**End of Flashback**

Ieyuji was irritated that he left without saying anything to his mother. Nana can somehow see the hatred of Ieyuji to his older brother and still keep wondering why he hates his brother so much. Before he was a Dame Tsuna or they call him No Good Tsuna but now he is improving but it change to Soulless Tsuna.

"Sigh… I wonder what can I do to my twins?" she mumble herself. Reborn was there, watching everything. He decides to observe both Ieyuji and Gokudera.

On the road, Gokudera was talking to Tsunayoshi but still he didn't react or even looked at him. Gokudera understand his situation and just keep going, as long as he can see he is actually listening to him. Some student who saw both of them were wondering why he is talking to him. Naturally Gokudera will shout at them saying ' _Back off_ ' or ' _I'll blow you!_ ' but he didn't. He needs to control himself, in order to protect his boss.

As they were at the school entrance, they saw the school prefect with his disciplinary community uniform. Tsunayoshi just pass through them while Gokudera stop where he is now, facing the school prefect, eye to eye, to Hibari Kyoya.

Hibari narrowed his eyes to the silver brave hair while he glared his eyes on him. Tense was developing to both of them. Everyone is nervous on what will happen to him. Ieyuji who just came also freeze on the weird atmosphere around them.

"Herbivore" Hibari said in bit irritation that he took out his tonfas. Before he even swings it to his head, Gokudera spoke. "I'll come to your office later. We'll have our discussion there. That's all I want to say, be there." with that, Gokudera look ahead and saw Tsunayoshi also stop and staring at them. He smiled and went to him. Both of them went to their class.

Hibari just stare at them and hid back his tonfas. He doesn't know why himself but something tells him to go and see him. He decided to do it and once he did, he'll bite him to death.

Both arrive at their classroom which is everyone froze seeing both of them. Tsunayoshi just went to his sit, ignoring them. Gokudera also went to his sit and keep staring at his boss. He is losing patience to himself, he wanted to save his boss as soon as possible but with no idea what to do… The only thing he can do was gather the others.

He also looked around to find someone and got irritated. It seems the person he's looking for is still not here.

Lunch came. The baseball player, Yamamoto Takeshi was about to go with his so called friends but Gokudera went to him, blocking their way. Yamamoto was bit confused and began to ask.

"Yo Gokudera, I heard about-" Before he could say more, Gokudera spoke without finishing his words, "After school at the roof top, I'll be waiting baseball freak."

"Eh? But I have practice after school and-"

"This is more important than your damn baseball. You better come, I'll be waiting."

And so he went away.

"He-hey wait a minute, Gokudera." Yamamoto called but it seems Gokudera's attention was now only focus on speaking to Tsunayoshi. He seems like a puppy who love to be with his master. Yamamoto just sighs and moves on.

Ieyuji just saw it and questioned himself. 'What does he need from Yamamoto and why do I see a dog tail on Gokudera's back?'

Tsunayoshi just stare at him blankly, no emotion, no voice. He just eating his lunch on his table with him and listening as he tells stories to his life in Italy.

Somewhere, Reborn can somehow tell that boy is happy. It's hard to see in his eyes but there is something trying to cover that emotion. That emotion is overwhelming happiness. He seems not cold after all, but what does this seal Gokudera talking about? He needs more information to it.

Later, they all went to their P.E. class and they will have volleyball. Of course, no one ever wants to team up with Tsunayoshi. They all want Gokudera to join them but he always refuse. In the end, both of them never played and this made their teacher angry. Only Gokudera argued with him. Tsunayoshi never stopped them, he just stares at them.

After class, Tsunayoshi was ready to go but was stopped by Gokudera.

"Wait Juudaime." Tsunayoshi looked to him. He then spoke, "Juudaime this may be rude but, can you wait here for a bit? There is something I must do and also," He took a deep breath and looked at him with a smile and mature voice. "I will show you, that three of them will be coming for you."

It widens Tsunayoshi’s eyes for a bit and turn to normal. No reply but Gokudera can tell, his Juudaime said yes due the firm hidden to his eyes.

He smiled in joy and bow, "Thank You Juudaime, I'll be back here, I promise." With that, he left really fast, leaving Tsunayoshi behind.

Gokudera waited in the roof top alone but no one came. His patience runs out.

"That baseball freak"

He went out and it seems he know where to go.

On the baseball field, Yamamoto was practicing… alone. He sways his bat really hard and keeps on practicing. Some of his teammate came but only to watch or check on him.

"You're doing great as usual Yamamoto." One of the three teammates said. Yamamoto was gave them a fake smile, "Haha thanks."

"With you, we'll surely win Yamamoto, keep up." The other one said. Yamamoto was just giving his fake smile and laugh to them until they heard an angry familiar voice.

"Baseball freak!" They all turn to the voice, it was Gokudera who was walking really angry.

"A-ahhh sorry I didn't show up it's just there's a practice and-"

"Shut up, this team of yours is pathetic, and so are you!" Gokudera punched him with his right fist that made Yamamoto fall down on the side. The other two stop him while the other one went to Yamamoto.

This didn't stop him, he easily put them down without using his dynamite and glare at the other one who is with Yamamoto and slowly went away.

Yamamoto was confused, 'Is he angry so much that I didn't show up? Why?' He thought.

He was thinking about being punch again but surprisingly, Gokudera is offering his hands to him.

"Come on and stand up idiot." He said but still irritated. Still confuse but accepted his hand. Gokudera pull him up to help him up.

Yamamoto scratches his head using his right hand and laughs a bit. "Hahahaha, r-really sorry about that."

"I know you're an idiot so no worries. I came here to give this to you." Gokudera said as his hands over a box.

It's a blue box that has an 'X' on the top. Yamamoto took it and looked at him.

"What's this?"

"Opened it and I want you to wear it."

He looks again on the box and opened it. It's a necklace and there's like sword dog figure and also an 'X' that says, Vongola. It is the  **Rain Necklace Version X**.

For him it was an amazing thing but still confused on why he is giving it to him and why he wanted him to wear it. He looked again to Gokudera who seems waiting for him to do so and so he look again to the necklace and took it. He wore the necklace and stare at it.

"It's cool… Ah!" Somehow there's a surge of memories coming to him. It was fast that registering to his mind. These memories are not made, they were true and in the end of those memories, there's like a note, a message for him until he got back to reality. He was real in shock what's going on. He looks again to Gokudera, wide eyes, shock and so forth.

"W-wha-what's… going… on? … G-G-Go-Gokudera" He said while shaking, unable to believe what he had discover.

"You remember everything, right?" Gokudera asked calmly. There's a bit silence and Yamamoto nod.

The other three were confused, they wanted to ask but they were scared from Gokudera wrath.

"I don't know much either, all I know is the message that appeared in the end of those memories. Did you see that message?" Gokudera asked.

Yamamoto thinks back and yes, there is a message. "Yeah, I saw it too… ! Tsuna?" He asked. He remembers everything and also his closes friend of all, Tsuna. As mentioning that name, he also remember Tsuna's situation. He was shocked to it. Why did Tsuna became like that?

"Wha-what happened to him? … W-Why did he… become like… that?" he asked as he mentally panicking.

Gokudera shook his head, "I don't know much but he only told me that out of all of us, only Juudaime's situation is different."

"Different?"

"You can see right? He can't communicate, he can't show emotions, like his soul is… tch" He can't say it but Yamamoto seems to know… "Gone." Yamamoto Finished.

Yamamoto's eyes got firm and looked at him. "What should we do to help him?"

"For now is to gather all of us. I'll convince the Skylark to this. You go and get that Lawn Head for me." He ordered.

"Okay, how?" Yamamoto asks. Gokudera gave him the same box as Yamamoto but this time is Yellow box and there's also on 'X' to it. He opened it and then closed it.

"Do you understand the procedure?" Gokudera asked, hoping for him to say yes but,

"Hahahahaha, nope."

‘Hopeless.’ Gokudera said mentally.

"Ughhh, your really are a such an idiot Baseball freak." Gokudera said in irritation.

"Hahahaha, sorry sorry." Yamamoto laughs as he apologizes. Well, this is the real Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Make him wear that. That was our key for us to remember. Just like you when you wore that." Gokudera pointed the necklace.

Yamamoto looked on his nostalgic necklace and smiled. He looked back to him.

"Hibari is hard to convince Gokudera." Yamamoto said.

Gokudera grunt to that "That's why I need that Lawn Head even I personally don't want to. He is the only one who can calm the cloud."

"Haha, leave it to me." Yamamoto said smiling but serious. Gokudera just nod.

"At his office" with that, Gokudera left.

Yamamoto looked at the three and told them, "Sorry guys, I don't feel training right now. See you on your match." With that he left, heading to the place where he will meet the other one.

They called his name but he didn't reply them or turn around to them. They were just left behind.

At the classroom, Tsunayoshi was there, waiting for them as he was told. Reborn came from the window and look at him.

Tsunayoshi look blank to him as Reborn pull down his fedora and talk to him.

"I don't know what's happening but… I hope you tell me everything once you can talk."

Well he is expecting for him not to reply to that. Tsunayoshi's head began to hurt as he holds both hand to his head and sat down as he griping his head. Reborn look around and see no one who can help him, he also doesn't understand what's happening to him and surprisingly, for first time, he talk.

"I… I… w-will… Reborn"

His head seems began to hurt more that he grip even more. Reborn made a conclusion to this.

"Does your head hurt… when you communicate?" He asked. He got a nod as the answer.

"P-Ple-Please… Re-Reborn… m-make sure that… boy… Ieyuji… w-won't do such stupid thing." Tsunayoshi said in pain and also in begging tone. He looked at him even in pain and Reborn can see it. His eyes are turning brown with an orange flame.

"What do you mean?" Reborn ask but now he can see he is in pain even more. Tsunayoshi can't control it, he need to stop communicating before it breaks him.

"Okay, don't talk now. We'll continue once you had recovered. Those people of yours are helping you right? I'll leave them be so we can talk once you can freely talk." Reborn said with straight ahead, hiding his worries. This is his first time seeing this kind of situation. He can't make a wrong move to this or he might die to it.

Reborn saw his smile, his smile is warm and calming and told him something important thing, "V-Vongola… Ring… Reborn… R-Ring… nghhh… T-Thank You" with that, Tsunayoshi loses consciousness.

Reborn help him to fix his position so he can rest comfortably. It seems the damage was too painful and he able to endure it just to tell it to him.

'Vongola Ring… Why does he want with it?' Reborn question. He will soon get the answer in the future.

In Hibari's office, he was on his sits, waiting until the person he was expecting for arrive. Gokudera keep himself on guard, knowing him, he will attack any time. He would gladly accept the fight but not right now.

"I came to talk to you Skylark." Gokudera said in serious tone.

Hibari smirk to it. Who would ever though someone brave enough to stand up in front of him, and even call him ‘Skylark’?

"Fight me and win" Hibari said, carrying out his tonfas.

"I have no time for that. I'll fight you if you hear me out."

Hibari looked to his eyes closely before releasing an 'Hn' and that made Gokudera's tense away for a bit.

"I came here to give you this." Gokudera brought out a box. The box colored violet and also an 'X' in it. "I also want you to wear it." Gokudera added.

Hibari looked on the box carefully.

In the boxing club, Yamamoto came and saw the person he was looking for, Sasagawa Ryohei. He looked really desperate on his training. He keeps watching for a while until he called out his name or the name how he addresses him.

"Senpai" Yamamoto got Ryohei’s attention as he look to the entrance and saw Yamamoto, holding a yellow box on his right hand.

"Aren't you Yamamoto from the baseball team in EXTREME?" He asked with a shout in the end.

Yamamoto smiled and answered, "Yup"

He walked heading to him.

"What's wrong extreme?" he asked again, looks like he didn't shout this time.

Yamamoto smiled and gave the yellow box with the 'X' in it. Ryohei was confused to it.

Back in the room where both Hibari and Gokudera are, there are explosions can be heard in the inside. Looks like before they can discuss even more, Hibari still wanting biting him to death was more superior so it happened. Gokudera was fighting at the same time, protecting the violet box.

"Bastard, hear me out first will you!" Gokudera is irritated, he doesn't want to end the conversation like this but he truly has no choice as he is using his dynamite to protect himself.

"I'll bite you to death herbivore!" Hibari continue to fight Gokudera, not letting him do what he wishes without a fight.

'Tch, where are you two!?' he screamed to his mind.

He truly need to end this and meet his Juudaime in the classroom where he sincerely waiting for him to come back.

Back on the boxing club, Ryohei was same state as Yamamoto before when he wore his necklace. This time it was his  **Bangle of Sun Version X** , wearing on his right shoulder. He was surprised on what he had discovered.

"Wha… W-W-W-WHAT THE HECKS HAPPENING TO THE EXTREME!?" He shouted in front of Yamamoto, so loud that could destroy the person's eardrums. He was confuse, shock and brain explosion which is his brain is in pain in full of information or memories in one swoop.

"C-c-calm d-down Sempai, Gokudera c-can tell us about it." Yamamoto said, his ears were glowing red in bit of pain. He is now hesitating to touch them whenever if he touch them, he will feel pain in it.

"That Octopus Head!?" he said in surprised.

Yamamoto nod and continue, still his ears in pain. "He told us to go to the committee room and help him about Hibari, if you want to know then let's go… Tsuna needs us after all." He said in sad voice when he mentioned about Tsuna.

"Did something happen to my little brother in extreme?" He asked in worried. He sees him as his little brother, that's why he cares for him so badly like any of them.

Yamamoto wanted to answer but stopped as he bit his lower lips and just answers this.

"Let's help Gokudera first, I'll tell you there… okay?"

Ryohei was bit hesitated first but nod. He'll wait for the explanation. In fact, he never seen Tsunayoshi before, he had heard rumors about calling him Soulless Tsuna and didn't care and now he regret it. He is now truly worried for him and wanted to know what happened to his little brother.

Yamamoto head out first and Ryohei followed him. Yamamoto looks back and smiled for a bit and run and so is he. Something tells them that they need to hurry.

In the committee room, more tense were happening to both of them. Well the place is completely beyond repair for simple people. Walls had been crush, broken tables, burned couches, toasted books, burn papers, and so on.

Hibari was now bit irritated on what happened to his sacred room to say, he really wanted to bite him to death. On the other hand, Gokudera was still pissed on what happened. First it was him and now this Skylark, oh he wished that guy is here even it sometimes irritated him so that these two could fight each other instead than him.

Finally the people his waiting for arrived. They seem bit tired from the fast running they did. They were also surprised on what they had seen.

"What an EXTREME happened here?" Ryohei asked.

"It seems you two are having fun!" Yamamoto said while smiling.

Gokudera groan to that, "Idiots! You two are late." He shouted on both of them.

Yamamoto just laughs "Sorry"

"Hn, more companions?" They all looked at Hibari. Yamamoto looked at Gokudera.

"Did he already… you know"

"I still haven't convinced him. He wants me to fight him first before we all have a conversation. Ughhh I'm sure Juudaime is tired of waiting." Gokudera said in frustration.

"Hoy Hibari! We need to talk now!" Ryohei shouted with a serious tone.

This is new to Hibari and smirked, "Make me"

With that, more trouble to them, this time, only the two of them. Gokudera just watch them while Yamamoto was laughing to them.

In the end, Hibari finally hear them out after he bite Ryohei to death, he was still standing on his two feet, but many bruises around his body.

Gokudera hand over the box again to Hibari.

"Take this and wear it." That's the only thing Gokudera said.

Hibari just 'Hn' before he took the box and opened it. It was the  **Bracelet of the Cloud Version X**. He looked at Gokudera and the others then back on the item. He took it from the box and wore it.

After wearing it, he sense something weird. That's when memories started to surge within his mind. Memories that he knows it more than his life and in the end of those memories was message for him. That's when he returns back in reality and his eyes were in shock in disbelief.

He narrowed his eyes to the three and growled, "Herbivores, kindly explain what's going on?"

Gokudera took a deep breath. "I will but not here. We can't talk here and he is waiting for us… Our boss."

Hibari narrowed his eyes again, Ryohei got bit nervous, Yamamoto became sad a bit, not knowing what to do when he meet him after remembering everything.

"Let's go." Gokudera said and went away.

Both Yamamoto and Ryohei followed and so is Hibari but keep his distance from them.

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 


	3. Lightning's arrival/Resolve of the three Guardians

**Chapter 3 Lightning's arrival/Resolve of the three Guardians**

They arrived on the room where their boss was waiting and shocked when they saw Tsunayoshi, sleeping on the floor. Gokudera and the others quickly went to him and check his condition. They got a relief when nothing was wrong with him because seeing his condition, it seems he was just sleeping.

"Let's lay him over there." Yamamoto suggested. They arrange the tables and lay him there.

They now round each other. Of course, Hibari was still away from them. He was at the door, making sure no one will enter to interrupt them.

"Octopus Head" Ryohei called, telling him to start now.

Gokudera took a deep breath and began to talk.

"I'll tell you the only things I know, other than that I have none. First off,  _why are we here? How did this happen? Who did this?_  Those three questions still haven't answered. He is investigating right now."

"Who?" Yamamoto asked.

"The person who returned my  **Buckle of Storm Version X** , that Pineapple Head." Gokudera answered in straight tone.

"No way… you mean  _Rokudo Mukuro_!?" Yamamoto yelled in shock, Hibari narrowed his eyes on the name.

Gokudera doesn't want to admit it but… "Yeah, he did. Out of all of us, he is the first one to remember. He got his  **Earrings of the Mist Version X**  from a strange person. He told him that we all Guardians of the Sky must gather first. That is the first step. The second is still unknown but that person just said he will face us in person so he could tell us about it." Gokudera said in serious tone.

"So have we EXTREME gathered yet?" Ryohei asked.

"Who knows, I don't have that Stupid Cow's gear, that Pineapple Head had it and said he'll do the job on the kid. He might also look for the other Mist."

"You mean  _Chrome_?" Yamamoto said. Gokudera nod to that.

"I had done my job here, which is the three of you and found our boss here." Gokudera looked at his sleeping boss then look back to them, "When those three arrive, that guy might show up."

They all stayed quiet, processing everything and that's when Yamamoto questions something.

"Gokudera on that message in the end of our memories... what does it mean by... ' _Taking their place'_?" Yamamoto asked, looking at Gokudera.

Gokudera cross his arms, thinking about it and shook his head. He has no idea either. Hibari closed his eyes and think until he murmured something that everyone could hear.

"We replace their place... the US from this world."

That made their eyes wide open and closed to think. Yes, it could be the case. Now they are asking one question in their mind.

' _Who did this and why?_ '

For now, they can't find an answer but hope it will on the future. Ryohei remember something and asked.

"Octopus Head tell me what happened to Sawada? I heard rumors about him being called Soulless Tsuna. Before I didn't care but now I regret it… tell me what happened to Sawada?" Ryohei asked in a serious tone which is very rare to him to do.

Gokudera became quiet and pale, Yamamoto loses his smile and darkened his eyes from his bangs, Hibari stayed quiet and close his eyes but deep within he is mad to himself.

Hibari remember the first time he had met him, he was bit surprised on the inside to see someone who acts really different from many other herbivores. He is like an empty shell but moving. It was when Tsunayoshi stopped in front of him, staring at him blankly. He doesn't understand why he stopped and stare at him and by second of that, his tears came out to his blank eye which surprised Hibari even more. Why is he crying? No one knows, even if asked, he will not say anything. A minute of crying and staring, he went ahead. Mysterious pain came inside Hibari but didn't mind.

Hibari soon had witness the bullies after Tsunayoshi but able to protect himself. Amazement, he called him 'Carnivore'. Hibari asked him to fight but he didn't. He attacked but easily evades it, one after another until he stop. Tsunayoshi still stare at him blankly and then cried once again. That moment had told inside Hibari to keep an eye on him.

Hibari now regret his 'Omnivore', the only person who gave kindness to him, the only one who accepted him.

Yamamoto is having a hard time and right now, he can sense it to the other two. Ryohei can't believe why no one is telling him anything until he spoke.

"The thing is," Yamamoto spoke, "He is… different. Like what other people calling him… like his… soulless… and… he…" before he can continue, Tsunayoshi woke up. His eyes were still white as a blank and slowly sit up.

Gokudera saw him up and went to him. "Juudaime!" he called.

He look blankly to Gokudera first and then the other three. Beside Hibari and Yamamoto, Ryohei was shocked. Tsunayoshi, his little brother is like… lifeless.

"We Guardians had lost our memories but can be returned when we wore our  _Vongola Gears_ , but Juudaime is… I was surprised when Pineapple told me about him and totally I didn't believe him but…" Gokudera looked really hurt but still continued. "It's true… He can't communicate to anyone. It was sealed within him."

Ryohei can't believe it. He wanted to punch something really hard but control it, for the sake of not scaring his little brother.

"Is there anything we can do for him? Is there an EXTREME way to cure him!?" Ryohei asked in desperate.

Gokudera looked at them and shook his head, "Right now I have no idea. All I can think about is we all must gather, after that I don't know. That person might appear to us and tell us about him."

"Tsuna's  _Vongola gear_ , where is it?" Yamamoto asked

They were silence and Gokudera answered. "I don't actually know… maybe that Pineapple had it."

Hibari grip his hand in frustration. "We'll talk again after those three come here. Which place should we all assemble?" Hibari asked, more like demanded.

They all looked to each other and Yamamoto suggested the place.

"How about my place in dojo? That place is spaceful and we won't be crowding, right?" Yamamoto said with a grin to Hibari.

Hibari looked at him for a second and 'hn'.

"Then your place it is." Gokudera settled and Ryohei just nod as he agreed.

Gokudera looked back to Tsuna who just staring blankly to them. "Please be there as well, and don't worry, I'll be there to pick you up Juudaime and I'm also sorry for my lateness… please forgive me." He bowed 90 degree to it.

Tsunayoshi stare at him and look at the others.

"Tsuna just forgive you Gokudera and..." Yamamoto became pale again but took courage to look at him. "I'm sorry… for not talking to you and not caring for you this whole time… please forgive me Tsuna."

"Sawada this time I'll make sure I'll EXTREMELY protect you from anyone who will try to harm you, even those bullies and those people. I promise as your older brother in EXTREME!" Ryohei declared to him.

Few minutes, Hibari went to him, not caring in the crowd for the first time and stood in front of Tsuna. Gokudera was bit aware what he'll do and step back for a bit.

Hibari went close to his ears and whispered, "I'll keep watching over you, Omnivore."

With that, Hibari turns around and left the room. The three didn't hear but has a guess, which made the three smiled. The only person that got Hibari's soft attitude was their only boss after all. After the discussion, the three left the school. Unaware that there is a person listening to them this whole time, Reborn.

He watched on the window, seeing the four of them leave.

‘It’s seemed to be you are their Sky, Sawada Tsunayoshi. You all also know about the Vongola even thought you were all suppose to be civilians (except Gokudera), just who are you people?' with that in mind, Reborn went away before the school prefect find him and go home before the others do.

* * *

After dinner, Reborn asked Nana to have a private talk. Both Tsunayoshi and Ienyuji went to their room and make sure to keep an eye on Ieyuji if he truly went to his room. When he gone in, Reborn went to the dining room and sat to his sits. Nana looked at him with confused face.

"Something wrong Reborn-kun?" Nana asked.

"It's about Tsuna." Reborn said that made Nana serious and worried.

"Did you find anything?" Nana asked in worried. Reborn nod.

"Tsuna seems lifeless because something was preventing him being lively, especially for communicating with us." Reborn stated. This raised Nana's eyebrow, stating in confusion. Reborn continued to explain.

"I happened to find that out today. The cure about that is still unknown, whatever is also preventing him to communicate to us is also unknown and I'm still finding out about that. About his lifeless actions… As I had said, it's preventing him to communicate with us. So he can't talk or even show emotions. Emotions are our contact to other people about what we feel."

Nana was shocked about his discoveries. "N-no wonder when I gave him a paper to write… his arms just froze, no it's like it's shaking. Its forcing him not to write even he wanted to. I also gave him a mobile phone but when he touched it… it's like there's electricity that made him drop the mobile phone… no" She began to cry. Why didn't she notice those signs?

She looked up to Reborn and asked, "What should I do Reborn-kun?"

"We can do nothing for now but you know, he actually listen when we talk to him. Just continue to talk to him so he won't feel left behind."

This word somehow eases her pain and wiped her tears.

"Thank you Reborn-kun." Nana smiled when she said that. She was very thankful to him. Reborn just nod as a reply.

Reborn also knows someone was eavesdropping to their conversation. That person quickly went up to his room.

* * *

Soon Reborn went to Ieyuji's room, seeing him trying to do his homework.

"Eavesdropping conversation with others is a bad hobby Baka Yuji"

Ieyuji flinch to that, "Wha-what do you mean I'm eavesdrop Reborn?"

He tried to be innocent but that really won't work on Reborn, he is the best Hitman after all.

"Time to torture you" Reborn said devilishly that shiver Ieyuji and second later, his room can only be heard with scream and explosions.

* * *

Time to sleep and Ieyuji somehow survived but there were bruises around his body while Reborn is wearing his pajama and ready to sleep.

Hesitant at first but asked, "Hey Reborn… Why did you investigate about that Soulless Brother of mine?"

"Don't say bad things to your brother Baka Yuji and I did that because your mother asked a favor and I answer that favor." Reborn said.

"Can't communicate huh… what a pathetic brother I have, it would have been better if he died." Ieyuji turns around and closed his eyes to sleep.

Reborn just stare at him. 'An attitude like that has no right to become a boss… Why does he hate his brother so much and… If Tsunayoshi can communicate… how is he looked like?'

Remembering their not really conversation, he can pity his condition. How did that happened? No one can answer. He just hoped he'll fulfill his promise or he'll shoot him to death.

* * *

Next day came when a child cow came. He was standing outside, waiting the door to open and it did. It was Nana who saw him first.

"Ara why is a child doing here?" Nana sat down to look the child closely who is smiling brightly and with excitement.

"I came here to see Tsuna-nii!" He said happily that bit shocked Nana but smiled and asked again, "May I ask your name? And how old are you?"

"I'm the great Lambo-sama! Five years old maman" He answered cheerfully. This made Nana even more happy and grab him.

"Come in Lambo-kun, Tsu-kun right now is with Yuji-kun and Reborn-kun studying. I'll lead the way." Nana said happily and smiled brightly as Lambo say 'Yehey!' while both hands rose up swaying up and down. He is excited to see him so badly.

Nana closed the door and went up carrying him.

"Lambo-kun what's your relationship with Tsu-kun and when did both of you met?" She asked curiously.

Lambo think first and answered, "Tsuna-nii is my great big brother maman! And as where we have met…" His eyes soft a bit and told her, "I'm sorry maman but I cannot answer that question now. Sorry." Lambo said with a sad voice.

She doesn't understand why but let it be until they got in front of Ieyuji's room. She knocks three times until she heard 'come in' and opened it.

* * *

It seems Ieyuji has been blow up by dynamite many times already while Tsunayoshi was still fine and sitting comfortably. Reborn knows he is smart enough but to make the two brothers become close together, he asked Tsuna to join with them. He even asked Tsuna to tutor him whom Ieyuji protested and it annoys Reborn that resulted to blow him until he stops protesting.

Reborn didn't expect much but it seems he can tutor him without a word. He just gives problem and pinpoints the wrong answers. Ieyuji always get angry every time he pinpoint his mistakes, trying to tell him 'it's none of your problem' thing but being blow by dynamite is out of the question.

They all look to Nana who opened the door, carrying the child name Lambo.

"Sorry to disturb you but this child is looking for you Tsu-kun." She said cheerfully.

When Lambo saw his big brother, he was shocked at first. His Tsuna-nii was different but he knows why. He held the pain inside and instead, welcome him happily like a child should do.

"Tsuna-nii!" Lambo shouted in happiness and went to Tsuna and immediately hugs him tightly. The child began to cry, unable to hold himself anymore. Lambo keeps calling his name as he cry.

Tsunayoshi just stare at him blankly, but then return the hug and soon, shocking to the three of them, his tears came out.

"Tsu-kun" Nana called in worried.

This was only her third time seeing him cried like that. The first one was her encounter when he can be visited on the hospital. Surprised on what happened to her son, she still hugs him. He then cried, even his expression was nothing but blank.

The second time as she remembered was meeting the tutor Reborn. When she made a peek on the room, she saw Tsuna cried. Wanting to ask why, but Reborn said it first but then no reply. She just close the door, giving both of them time to talk to one another, privately.

The third was now, meeting the child name Lambo.

"Hey what's the kid doing here?" Ieyuji asked, breaking the silence.

Lambo looked at Ieyuji for a bit and wipe his tears. Lambo look at Ieyuji again with determination. "I'm the great Lambo-sama and I am here to protect Tsuna-nii from any harm!" He declared to them.

"Huh? Protect him? Are you serious? Protecting a Soulless Brother of mine?" Ieyuji mock on the kid.

Lambo glared at him with hatred and threaten him, "Don't ever say that in front of me or I'll toast you like no other people!"

Reborn saw the spark on his eyes, he is no kidding, he is serious. Nana stayed confuse but she knows one thing, scold his son for not respecting his elder brother again.

"Like I care kid. A kid can't do anything." Ieyuji said smiling with a mockery on his voice once again. This snapped Lambo from holding back.

Lambo jump to his brother side and land to their desk, "Now you want it," spark came out to his horn which alarmed Reborn a bit.

The spark soon became larger which surprised both Ieyuji and Nana. Reborn was about to kick him when Tsuna made the first move by taking him and look at him. Lambo look up, even if he sees blank eyes and no words came to his mouth, he knows one thing… he is trying to tell him to stop and so he did.

The sparks vanish and hug him back.

"Sorry Tsuna-nii, I don't want to hear someone hurting you, that's why I'm here Tsuna-nii. I came back for you!" Lambo said in apologizing tone.

Tsuna pat his cotton hair, telling him its okay.

Silence is in the room, still both Ieyuji and Nana shock on the kid.

Reborn broke the silence, "Maman can you bring us snacks please" he said, hopping it work to leave the four of them be.

Nana can't escape her eyes on the child but when Reborn spoke, she got back in reality and smiled warily, "Ahhh o-okay Reborn-kun, just a minute." She closed the door slowly and went down.

Now the four of them are alone at the room.

"Wha-WHAT THE HECK IS THAT KID!?" Shouting and confused Ieyuji asked.

Reborn shoot him in the forehead, "Quiet!" and he did.

Reborn looked back on Lambo and narrowed his eyes on him. "Who are you?" Cold voice can hear to Reborn's mouth.

Lambo slowly turn around to face him. His expression is not a type of kid could do, he seems like mature and his voice is high and childish due to him being a child.

"I'm Bovino Lambo from the Bovino Famiglia… and also, Tsuna-nii's Lightning Guardian."

"Lightning Guardian?" Ieyuji asked but was ignored.

"What's your relationship with Tsuna?"

"My brother and family. I swore to protect him with my life, to become strong to join with my brothers and also, my loyalty is only him and him alone." Lambo spoke as if he is more than 30's

Reborn smirked on the answer. "I see he has his own Famiglia already. Are you both aware of the mafia?"

"Yes. Right now, we are gathering to his side and help him to unseal the barrier that keeping him in this world. We'll make our Tsuna-nii, our family member and our boss to be happy once again. We wish nothing but his happiness and also our happiness." Lambo was firm on those words.

Reborn looked up to Tsuna who was also looking to Lambo and then turn to him. He can see the surprised look on his eyes because his eyes widen for a bit before returning back to normal. Now that he thinks about it, when did he stop crying?

"Hey don't ignore me! What is this Guardian thing?" Ieyuji shouted of being ignore, Reborn looked at him sharply that he stayed quiet again.

Lambo looked back to his Tsuna-nii happily and announce him the great news. "Tsuna-nii! Tsuna-nii! Little more patience and we are here for you now!"

Tsuna looked back on Lambo who is very happy for it.

"I heard from Stupidera that he got the other three. That Pineapple head will soon come here with his other Pineapple head. We are almost complete Tsuna-nii, we're gathering to your presence once again."

Tsunayoshi looked at him blankly and so to Reborn and then the paper on the table and pen. His head soon began to hurt which alert both Reborn and Lambo.

"Tsuna-nii? Tsuna-nii! What's wrong? Tsuna-nii!" Lambo was worried as he grabs his clothes. He doesn't want to see his Tsuna-nii to be hurt. Panic is rising to his head.

"What's happening now?" Ieyuji asked, without care even his brother is hurt.

Reborn noticed it and just release a 'tch’. Reborn will make sure to give a hell out of his tortu-tutoring later.

Pain coming to Tsuna's head, he shakily grab the pen on the table and wrote something to the paper that they all stared. They all wait for him to finish until Tsuna lost consciousness.

Lambo called out his name and shake him to wake up but nothing. Ieyuji was just staring, doesn't know what to do. Thankfully, Nana came back with the snacks and surprised to see her son unconscious. She put down the tray of snacks and went to her son.

"Tsu-kun? Tsu-kun!?" Nana shakes him like Lambo is doing. She saw the big worried to Lambo's eyes and turn her head to Ieyuji who was just staring at them.

"Yuji-kun help me carry him to his room." She order.

"B-but" Ieyuji was about to protest but her glare stopped him and just obeyed. Ieyuji took his brother not gently and went to his room with both Nana and Lambo, leaving Reborn on the room. He went to the paper where he had wrote and read it.

' **When my both Mist arrive, come with us to know more about us.'**

Reborn guessed that Tsuna force himself again to communicate which pains him so much. Now he truly wanted to know more about him.

* * *

Later, they hear the house of the woman scolding a child and then explosion.

In Tsuna's room, Tsuna was still sleeping, leaving only Lambo to watch over him.

"Tsuna-nii" He called but no answer.

The room is full of silence, letting the boy sleep to rest.

* * *

Next day, both Gokudera and Yamamoto waiting outside the Sawada house gate. First to come out was Ieyuji who was being shot by Reborn and noticed both of them.

"Oh you again… and Yamamoto is with you?" Ieyuji was surprised to see the famous baseball player in their house.

"Yo Ieyuji" Yamamoto greet with a smile while Gokudera just 'tch'.

Reborn went to both of them as he jump on the gate.

"So, can you tell me both of your flames? And who are you people to Tsuna?" Reborn asked seriously.

Both Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at Reborn seriously and answer him.

"I'm Juudaime's right hand man and Storm Guardian, a right hand which will serve him, laughs with him and always be by his side as long as I live. I will protect my family like he do to us, and I will protect him with all my life until the end." Firm in the words Gokudera spoke.

"I'm the Rain Guardian and closes friend to Tsuna. As he saved me from the darkness, I will serve and stay with him, wash the pains he feel and shower sadness within his heart. I'll be the Rain who will give nothing but happiness to my Best Friend and my family." Yamamoto said with a smile but in his eyes is determination.

Reborn smirked on the answer. He can see their resolve and fateful desire to be with their Sky. He was so impress to that kid.

"This is the first time I encounter such strong bond of Famiglia. I wonder how it happened." Reborn said with amazement.

Yamamoto just laughs to it, "Really? Well I guess we did."

"Huh? What is this about? Don't tell me you became friends to my Soulless Brother of mine!?" Ieyuji was surprised, looks like he is listening to their answer carefully to know who they were talking about.

Yamamoto laughs a bit, "We are friends that's why…" Yamamoto gave him a smile but not an ordinary smile, a smile that could scare anyone that has a promise of pain in it, "Don't even dare to talk to him like that."

Looks like Ieyuji got what he mean and shake in fear to his eyes. He wanted to run now. Of course the only people that aren't affected to his killing aura were both Gokudera and Reborn. Gokudera just hold back his irritation or he might blow him away. He is just thankful Yamamoto did something that could satisfy his hate to him. Same for Reborn, but he took note to give another hell tortu-tutoring later.

"Ieyuji after school return back here as soon as possible, AS SOON AS POSSIBLE" Reborn growled devilishly that Ieyuji didn't think a second thought and run heading to school.

A second after that, both Tsunayoshi and Lambo came out the door, hearing Nana's voice saying 'Take care'. Both Guardians lighten up, seeing their sky finally came.

"YO Bakadera, Takeshi-nii!" Lambo greeted which made Yamamoto smile back and carry him up.

"Yo Lambo, glad to see you again."

"Tch, now the Stupid Cow is here" Gokudera bit irritated but inside, glad to see him again.

"What was that BAKADERA!" Lambo shouted but still, deep inside, very happy to see his big brother again.

Yamamoto just laughs on the two. Tsunayoshi remain blank as he stare both of them. Reborn looked on Tsuna and smirked. He can tell, inside to those blank eyes, he was very happy to be surrounded by his friends again.

"You three better go or you all will be bitten to death by Hibari." Reborn remind them.

"Try it!" Gokudera said, with no fear at all. Yamamoto just laugh to it.

"Well let's go!" Yamamoto declared and Gokudera began arguing with him, little they know, Tsuna already walked ahead. Upon seeing that, they stopped and followed him, leaving Lambo who is waving in good bye and Reborn who was just standing there.

Lambo looked at Reborn curiously. "What did Tsuna-nii wrote yesterday Reborn?" Lambo asked, hoping he'll answer.

Reborn think for a minute first before giving the paper to Lambo. He read it and closed his eyes, meaning he had no choice but to accept his Tsuna-nii's decision. He returned it back to Reborn and went back inside the house.

'Things will be even more interesting' Reborn said to his mind, as he pull down his fedora and went to sneak inside the school to observe his idiotic student.

.

.

.

“Sir I would like to tell you that a miracle happened to your daughter.” The doctor informed the parents who seems shock. He continued the explanation, “Your daughter, Nagi returned back from the dead and was now in stable. Although it wouldn’t save her life like this, she needs transplant to all her lost organs to be saved and completely live in normal.”

Both parent turn to each other, shock that child who happened to be dead 10 minutes ago somehow returned back to life. Both looked back to the doctor who was waiting for them to respond.

The mother was the one to answer, “I-I see. Thank you very much doctor.”

The doctor nod, “Also, be sure to encourage her to live. She’s still too young to leave the world like this.” He bowed before walking away.

Two parents waited the doctor to vanish and once he’s gone, they both sigh.

“Looks like your daughter still wanted to live.” The father, no, stepfather told to his woman. The woman who was the mother glared the man, “So what do you want me to do? Give my organs? Definitely no way! I have many things to do. I don’t have time to sit around in bed just to save her.”

“Hoy, she can hear you and you are her mother right? Are you sure you should say that?” The stepfather questioned, although there’s some clear tone he too doesn’t care about her.

“What are you saying? She’s your son too after marrying me idiot.” The mother countered. Before the stepfather could speak, they heard a teen’s voice that seems… creepy.

“Kufufufu what a foolish parents you two could be.”

Both parents looked on the teen. He has a same hair color as their daughter, red eyes with kanji first to his right eye while the other was blue, sharp eyes and has a hair style that most people may call pineapple.

“Kufufufu”

* * *

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


	4. The Mist and the Gathering of the Sky Elements

"Kufufufu"

"H-hoy who are you?" The stepfather asked. The teen continue to chuckle before giving a sharp gaze, truly angry for a good reason. "Someone low life as you have no right to know my name. Both of you are worthless, you two should have died than her."

"What's this? Is this how you talk to your elders?" The mother questioned, acting strong and furious but the teen knew it well. He walked forward, his red eyes which was written in Kanji had activated.

Both parents saw things within their minds. It was dark and they were both tied up on a chair. In front of them were two shadowed men who's giving a creepy smile. This scares the two and soon felt the pain. They feel the pain of being cut, burn and mostly, tortured.

In reality they sat on the floor, shivering and shouting within the illusion of their mind. The teen was laughing, enjoying how he tortured the two from his own mental illusions. He really wanted them dead but a certain person might get angry if ever he did such thing, so instead he made them suffer from his demonic illusions.

The teen looked around for a while before leaving the suffering parents. Maybe giving them some mind break down would satisfy him. Thinking about the two being sent to the mental hospital might be fabulous. He chuckled as he thought about it then halted when he's in front of a certain room.

He opened the door, not bothering to knock but he did make sure not to startle the person who was resting. On the side where the nameplate is attach, there was a name 'Nagi'.

He walked inside in silence and closed the door carefully before facing the person who was on the hospital bed. There were many machines attached to a very fragile girl. The person was weak and breathing heavily.

He can't help but give a gentle smile, seeing her again was something that truly made him happy. He slowly approached her. He stared her for a moment before calling her name.

"Nagi" He called softly as he placed his hand to her head. Slowly, her eyes opened.

Her vision was still blurred but she could tell someone whom she doesn't know called her name. She looked to her side, seeing someone was there. She waited, until her vision came to clear, seeing someone who has a red eyes with one kanji, same hair color in pineapple style. She was bit shock that someone came to see her. As far as she remembers, she didn't make any friends and not once she had met him. Who was he?

The teen who could see she can finally see him clearly made him smile even more. "How do you feel Nagi?" He questioned gently.

'Who're you?' The question she had thought. The teen chuckled, a little creepy but somehow she feel at ease when she hear it. The teen answered the mental question. "Rokudo Mukuro. We finally meet again… Nagi."

'Eh?'

"Kufufufu… Nagi… Do you remember me?" The teen whose name Rokudo Mukuro asked. Nagi thought back if ever she had truly met him, in the end she was sure she never met him. "Are you sure Nagi?" He asked which surprise her mentally. Could he read her mind?

"Hmm… so you really indeed not remember. Well of course, that Octopus Head gave me a hard headache even that Stupid Cow when I met them." Mukuro said as he used his other hand to face palm. Turning back to her made him smile once again. "Maybe you'll remember when you wore it… right Nagi?"

'What is he talking about?' She asked mentally. Mukuro took something from his pocket. It was an earring but seems different and unique. The style was almost in gothic style and there is a word Vognola X in it.

Mukuro continue to smile until he put the earring to her right ear gently. Nagi can't help but blush on how near he was. Once it was placed, Mukuro waited. Nagi felt the earring in her ears and suddenly, memories were entering in great speed. Mukuro can tell she's starting to remember as he decided to check her body condition before using his illusion, making a temporary organs inside her and so forth.

For a long waiting, he saw tears drop to her eyes. He wiped it using his hand and purely smile. "Do you remember me… Chrome?"

Nagi who changed her name as Chrome smiled and nodded. "I remembered… Mukuro-sama."

"Kufufufu good to know. I used my illusions for your lost organs. For now I think we better get going, our Sky is waiting for us." Mukuro said as he now slowly take out the things that were attached around Chrome's body.

Chrome was thinking for a moment before realizing who he was talking about. How could she forget the person who gave them light and family? Once everything was removed, she smiled and nodded.

"Mukuro-sama… to Bossu's side." She said, excited from within to see him again. Mukuro nod and carefully carried her in the bridal way.

"Let's go Chrome."

"Yes."

Both disappeared within the mist.

* * *

Three days had past since that day, Ieyuji had invited Mochida to be his subordinate and agreed. He was his first subordinate. Reborn didn't approve him much but let it go, its his student's decision and he won't interfere, his entire mind on the other hand was on Tsunayoshi.

As Reborn observed the twins, Tsunayoshi's Famiglia was funnier and had stronger bond than Ieyuji and Mochida who were always arguing about Kyoko.

Kyoko on the other hand wasn't interested on the two, she was more curious how did her Onii-san, Sasagawa Ryohei able to talk to Tsuna like no problem. Hana was suspicious but no matter what she does, she can't find any answer.

* * *

The day came when the twins met Miura Haru on the bridge. The younger twin was arguing with Haru about treating children while the older brother only watch them on the sideline. Ieyuji got so irritated that he glared his brother who's still watching them.

"Hoy Soulless Brother! Do something about this stupid woman!?" He shouted in anger.

"I have a name desu! Haru desu! Now stop polluting the babies mind you evil man!" A girl named Haru protested at the same time argued him. They were so close that the only thing left to do was push both their head a bit to kiss.

Reborn was watching the scene before facing Tsunayoshi. "What do you plan to do on this two?" Reborn questioned out of curiosity.

Tsunayoshi stared them blankly then glance on Reborn. The Arcobaleno studied his eyes carefully, knowing he's trying to say something. _Worried_. Reborn got the message and shift back on the two and so was Tsuna. They continue to argue that in the end, Ieyuji pushed Haru off the rails which below was a river.

Haru screamed as she falls. She closed her eyes, expecting the impact of water and getting wet... it stop. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up. She was surprise, it was Tsunayoshi who saved her. Even in a small body, he able to pull her up like nothing and help her sat on the rails.

Haru blushed to her savior at the same time, confused why she sees no emotion at all, like lifeless. Tsuna turned to his brother who's very angry from the fact he saved her.

"Why did you save that bitch Soulless brat? Don't act as if you're a-" Before Ieyuji can complete his words, Reborn kicked his head.

The Sun Arcobaleno pulled down his fedora, hiding his eyes of disappointment.

"The boss wouldn't act such thing or harm any innocent people around him, Baka Yuji." He gave a glare of anger and aura of killing intent that made Ieyuji again tremble in fear, "For not fitting the boss requirements, I'll make you go to hell."

Ieyuji can't take it anymore that he run for his life. Reborn's killing intent disappeared as he shift his attention on the two, Tsuna staring at him blankly and Haru still staring at her savior with a great red blush on her cheek. She completely fall in love to her savior.

Reborn can see to his eyes, he's disappointment like him.

'Maybe this is what Tsuna is talking about... I need to change that brat's attitude and report Nono everything to change his mind.' Reborn thought angrily, he was never this irritated, not to his previous student.

* * *

Namimori town entrance, both Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro stood as they see the town ahead where the Sky and rest reside. Mukuro was wearing long indigo coat, white inner shirt and black pants and shoes while Chrome wear indigo blazer and skirt, black flat shoes and black inner shirt with eye patch to her right eye.

"We're here dear Chrome." Mukuro said as he glanced at the sign on the side, 'Namimori'. Chrome smiled and nodded, "I can't wait to meet everyone Mukuro-sama."

"Kufufufu well I'm very sure that Octopus Head already done his mission." Mukuro commented, remembering a certain Storm Guardian.

Chrome replied, "I'm sure he will Mukuro-sama. He of all people would take something like this so seriously."

"Kufufufu correct." Mukuro turn to the road ahead and smirked, "I can't wait to see the certain Skylark and fight him."

"Mukuro-sama."

"Do not worry my dear Chrome, I know. For now, I want you to be mentally ready." Mukuro remind her.

She remembered about his warning that made her feel down and guilt. Chrome took a deep breath to calm herself before nodding. Mukuro nodded back, taking that as a yes.

"Kufufufu" Mukuro chuckled again as a certain earring came to view from his right ear. It was his **Earring** **of the Mist Version X**.

Both Mukuro and Chrome disappeared on sight.

* * *

Namimori Middle School, only Tsunayoshi had felt their presence. Even his eyes were blank, there's happiness within. Gokudera and Yamamoto noticed this behavior and for some reason they knew why.

From Gokudera in his _Buckle_ while Yamamoto in his _Necklace_.

At the school hallway, Hibari was patrolling the area when he felt it on his _bracelet_.

In Ryohei's class, he felt it in his _bangle_.

Back home where Lambo was staying, he was wearing his **Helmet of Lightning Version X**. He felt it from his _helmet_.

All in all, everyone felt the sensation of their flames, the time of gathering has arrived.

* * *

Evening, Reborn was tortu-tutoring Ieyuji when someone knocked the door that made him pause his tortu-teaching.

"Come in." Reborn called. The door opened, revealing Tsuna who was wearing plain black shirt, orange jacket and gray pants.

"Huh? What do you want Soulless Tsuna?" Ieyuji asked, not liking to see his soulless brother right now.

Tsuna stared them before walking away, leaving the door open. Reborn got the silent message to follow him and so he did as he walked out the room. Ieyuji has no idea what's happening so he followed only in curiosity.

They went down and saw their mother still cooking. Lambo was also present, waiting for his Tsuna-nii to come and really happy for some reason. Lambo wore his cow clothes as usual.

"Is there something wrong?" Nana questioned, noticing them present. "Dinner is still not ready yet so-"

"Maman" Lambo interrupted, "Me and Tsuna-nii will be out for a while. We might not come home today." 

"Ara, and where are both of you going?" Nana asked, surprised on the sudden announcement.

"We'll be with Takeshi-nii's house for today. Something came up so we're heading there now. It was sudden so sorry about that Maman. Lambo-sama is also explaining it for Tsuna-nii." Lambo glanced up to his brother first then back to her.

She thought for a moment before giving her sign of approval, "Okay you two but be sure to come home early tomorrow."

Lambo smiled while Tsuna felt relief even though it wasn't shown. Ieyuji within was happy he will not be around.

The doorbell rang indicating they had visitor. Tsuna opened the door, revealing Gokudera outside the gate. He's wearing red shirt with black jacket and blue pants.

"I came here for you Juudaime." Gokudera said happily, honored to see him again.

Nana peeked and smiled, "Oh Gokudera-kun, you came to pick him up?" She asked cheerfully.

Gokudera nodded happily, "Yes, Sawada-san, I'm here to protect Juudaime."

"Hahaha, that's so sweet and sorry for all the trouble Gokudera-kun." Nana was very happy that her son met someone like him.

Lambo run to Gokudera, telling him to be carried and so he did. Both looked to their boss. Tsuna stared them first then Reborn. The Sun Arcobaleno noticed it and gazed up, Tsuna sat on the floor to lower his head.

"You want me to come along?" Reborn questioned the gesture, Tsuna nodded as yes. Reborn smiled and hopped to his head, taking the ride while Tsuna stood up. He looked to his mother, just staring but it seems his mother finally understands what he's trying to say.

"Take care Tsu-kun, Reborn-kun." She smiled for them.

Tsuna nodded then went out with Gokudera and Lambo. Reborn turned back to his idiot student. Ieyuji was happy he can finally do what he likes but, "Don't relax Baka Yuji, I'll check your homework when I get back. If I see any wrong answers, you know what will happen... don't you?" Reborn threaten that made him shiver in fear and run back to his room.

Nana chuckled to her Ieyuji and gazed back on the group and wave a farewell. The group walked away.

* * *

In Hibari's home, he just went out with his usual disciplinary attire. He's heading to his destination.

* * *

In Sasagawa's home, Ryohei just went out wearing his yellow jacket with hood and yellow jogging pants.

* * *

On the road, both Chrome and Mukuro were walking with their mist surrounding them, making them invisible to people's eyes.

* * *

In Yamamoto's TakeSushi, Yamamoto Takeshi was waiting outside with his bat, well his weapon sword to be exact.

* * *

On the road where Tsuna and Gokudera were walking with Reborn and Lambo. Gokudera looked up to the Arcobaleno as he return the look.

"Juudaime must have decided to let you know sooner than later Reborn-san." Gokudera said with a smile. Reborn smiled back, "I guess he do, beside his hair is comfortable to ride than Baka Yuji's."

Gokudera became quiet for a while but soon questioned, "I heard what happened to the girl named Haru, is that true?" Reborn gave a nod as an answer. Gokudera grip his right fist, "I'm sorry Reborn-san but he'll pay for it." With a tone of death in it. He's angry.

"I won't mind, maybe killing him can make Tsuna become the next boss you know." Reborn stated, like Ieyuji is nothing at all. Lambo smirked to that idea and so is Gokudera. Tsunayoshi within his eyes gave disapproval.

* * *

Soon they met up with Ryohei and joined them heading to their destination.

* * *

Next was Hibari who was just staring then walked with them but kept his distance.

* * *

They arrived Takesushi. Yamamoto was waiting with a smile. On the other side at the same time the other two arrived.

"Kufufufu, it's been a while." Mukuro stated with a smile on his lips.

Hibari narrowed his eyes, his own personal way for returning greetings.

"Are those two…?" Gokudera answered, "Yes Reborn-san. Our Mist Guardians, Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro."

Reborn hummed on the information. Chrome had finally saw her longing boss but shocked to her boss's condition, even Mukuro stop smiling because of what he had witnessed. Yes, their Sky is lifeless. Nothing more, nothing less.

Chrome wanted to cry but control it. She force herself to smile for him, "We're came back… Bossu."

She receives no reply, they didn't one. Silence came on the group for a minute until Yamamoto broke it.

"Come in guys, the dojo is ready for us."

Yamamoto slides the door, revealing the people who were eating sushi and his dad making sushi with his helpers.

"Oh Takeshi, had they arrived?" Takeshi's dad questioned.

He nodded as yes and wave in good bye as he let his visitors come in. Hibari was the last and bit far from them until they arrived in dojo. It was dark and Yamamoto opened the lights for them. They went to their personal space, Mukuro and Hibari are far from each other.

"Hey Turf Top, be sure to keep an eye on the two." Gokudera ordered.

"You can count on me in EXTREME Octopus Head!" Ryohei shouted that irritate Hibari.

"Keep your voice too." Gokudera added.

"Yeah" This time, Ryohei answered normal which made the Storm Guardian sigh.

Yamamoto sat on the floor, of course Gokudera and Tsunayoshi too. Reborn stepped down the floor to observe everyone who were present. Lambo went a wild run until Chrome carried him and put him to her lab when she sat the floor near Mukuro.

'These are Tsunayoshi's Guardians… Gokudera Hayato the _Storm_ , Yamamoto Takeshi the _Rain_ , Sasagawa Ryohei the _Sun_ , Bovino Lambo the _Lightning_ , Hibari Kyoya the _Cloud_ and… Two _Mist_ , Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro… what a crazy Famiglia you could have.' Reborn thought in amazement.

Tsuna was staring at Reborn for a moment before gazing to everyone.

This time, the serious atmosphere surround them.

"Do you know something about what's going on to Juudaime, Pineapple Head?" Gokudera asked his main point.

"I'm not actually sure Octopus Head. I tried to investigate while looking for my dear Chrome but nothing. Did you ever try investigating yourself here?" Mukuro stated and questioned as he observed everyone.

"I found nothing on my lead." Hibari stated. They looked Hibari, his word surprised them.

"You tried to investigate!?" Yamamoto asked in disbelief. Hibari opened his left eye and closed it with a 'hn'.

"I tried but nothing much either." Gokudera said. They kept quiet for a while and that's when Gokudera remembered something important.

"Hey Pineapple Head, where is that person that gave you that _Earring_?" They now remember and gazed back to him.

"I don't know. Now we had gathered, he's supposed to be come out by now but…" Mukuro trailed, not sure what's happening. His eyes went to the Sun Arcobaleno and smirked, "Oya, we have an Arcobaleno with us, kufufufu..."

Reborn merely stared him.

"Juudaime wanted him to be here, you of all people should know that no matter what kind of hide we do, Reborn-san will soon find out. Maybe quicker than we expected." Gokudera said in matter of fact tone. Lambo continued, "Beside, this is for Tsuna-nii's sake. We need to protect him from any enemies. If the Vongola made a wrong conclusion then you know what they'll do."

"We can't make things complicated huh. I'm sure Tsuna wouldn't like it either." Yamamoto commented.

They all agree to that.

'They sure take Tsuna's priority than themselves.' Reborn stated mentally.

"So what should we do?" This time, Chrome asked.

Unable to answer, they began thinking until they felt someone's presence. They put out their respective weapon: Hibari's Tonfas, Mukuro's Trident, Ryohei's fist, Yamamoto's sword that came out from the bat form, and Gokudera's dynamite.

Chrome just hug Lambo tighter at same time, kept herself guard. Reborn transformed Leon into his favorite gun and point the presence location. Someone came out from the entrance. He was floating, wearing white clothes, and his eyes were close and even smiling to them.

"Yo, it's been a while everyone." He greeted everyone happily.

"Y-you're…!" Gokudera was so shocked to him as he said his name, "B-Bya-Byakuran!?"

"Hi!" He waved his hands who's confirmed to be Byakuran.

"You know him?" Reborn asked, making sure he's not an enemy.

"Yup." Yamamoto smiled brightly and turned to serious as everyone putting down their weapon knowing its someone they knew. "But I wonder why are you here Byakuran?"

"Simple, to tell you the second step!" Byakuran announced.

Mukuro made a conclusion, "Oya oya, don't tell me the person who gave me my _Earrings_  is-"

"Me." Byakuran point himself. Byakuran opened his eyes, revealing his purple irises to show he's serious. "Which is why I'm here to do my job Mukuro-kun."

"So how do you know about us?" Ryohei was serious when he questioned it. It's rare for him to be serious.

Byakuran closed his eyes as he smile again brightly and nodded. Byakuran put out a bag of marshmallow out of nowhere and began to eat then began explaining.

"The thing here is, I'm the one who sent you in this world, I mean my parallel self in your world. For all of you to come here and help us to our _problem_. The first step is to make you all gather at the same time, return _your memories_. The second step is about your boss, Tsunayoshi-kun."

They were serious as they listen to Byakuran, not wanting to ask first. When he mentioned Tsuna's name, they turn to Tsuna who's staring Byakuran blankly. Byakuran continued.

"As you see he is sealed in this world, unable to communicate, even move as much as he truly wish or emotion at all. Finding a key to break it is the second step. The problem is I too have no idea what it is, sorry."

They all sweat drop, except Tsuna of course.

"And why are we here?" Hibari asked.

"I'm sure _ourselves_ here can do that problem of yours with no problem." Mukuro stated.

"About that Kyoya-kun, Mukuro-kun." Byakuran said that made Hibari narrowed his eyes, speaking his first name without permission. Byakuran continued, " _All of you in this world died_."

This raised Reborn's curiosity, "What do you mean?"

"Just as I said, Arcobaleno Reborn, _they died in this world_. You know Tsunayoshi's past, he died when someone killed him. A robbery? I don't know." Byakuran said that shocked everyone, except Tsuna and Reborn.

Byakuran look to everyone, "Not just him, Hayato-kun, I'm sure you remember that you died because of your sister's too much poison cooking."

That felt growl pain in his stomach, "Aniki." Gokudera still hates his sister.

"Takeshi-kun you fall on the cliff by accident on your school trip." Byakuran said that actually hit Yamamoto.

"Ryohei-kun died from internal bleeding from the thugs who wanted your little sister." Ryohei felt his fist gripped due to that memory.

"Lambo-kun was killed by your own father." Lambo's eye darken when he remembered that.

"Kyoya-kun you got a wrong move when you attacked the Yakuza alone when you were young." Kyoya again narrowed his eyes in hatefulness.

"Mukuro-kun failed in the experiment and died." Mukuro gripped his trident when he heard the word 'experiment'.

"And Chrome-chan died in the car accident." Chrome hug Lambo even more when she remembered that.

"All in all, those are the _memories_ _of you_ in this world. But then how are you here? Simple, sending your _souls_ here, you can occupy their _empty bodies_ now." End of explanation, for Byakuran.

"So it's like you wanted for them to die huh? So we can be here!?" Gokudera exclaimed as he grips his dynamite even more.

"Oh no, I didn't plan such thing. To tell the truth, I didn't expect them to die here in our world. We need their help but they died and so we have no choice but to ask help from another world which is your real world. That's why you are all here when you all die on your world. Beside you all met again, is it good?" Byakuran defended.

They became quiet as they process his words.

"So they all came from _another parallel world_ , not their body but their _souls_." Reborn made all the explanation in one sentence. Byakuran nodded in agreement.

" _Parallel world_ and  _future_. Tsunayoshi was their Decimo. Other than that, he is an only child."

Reborn hum to that. 'I see, that explains it.'

"So we got both _our memories_ and _our memories here_ huh… I see." Chrome stated, they all agree to it.

They remembered the message which flash on their mind when their memories came back because of their Vongola Gears. The message was:

 _Your life had end but there is a new beginning._  
_A new and a continuation of life._  
_You who will taking their place,_  
_help the world and have a great life._

Byakuran was happy they did, "Now, our problem is how to break the seal within Tsunayoshi-kun!"

Now they all began thinking.

"Now I think about it, why is he EXTEME different than us?" Ryohei asked.

"Oh, that's because his flames indicates Harmony. He is a Sky flame user… Maybe that's why." Byakuran said, but it seems they don't get the answer clearly.

"So not even any _parallel world_ knows the cure?" Gokudera asked. Byakuran ate another marshmallow and shook his head, telling him he doesn't know anything.

Reborn frown to this. 'Looks like they'll have a hard time figuring out things.'

"Yare yare, now tell us why you wanted _us_ here?" Lambo asked which everyone got his attention and looked again to Byakuran.

Byakuran answered, "Until you all cure Tsunayoshi-kun, I cannot say it. That was actually the third step, which will be the third time I'll show up to all of you again in later future."

Everyone can't help but glare Byakuran except the the Brunette and Arcobaleno.

"His _Vongola Gear!_ Like us who remember because of our gear, what about it?" Yamamoto suggested.

"About that… I had it here with me." Byakuran took out the box, the orange box with an 'X' on it.

Yamamoto stood up and took it then went back with the box. Gokudera opened it, revealing the **Ring of the Sky Version X**. Gokudera took it and went to his Juudaime.

"Juudaime" Gokudera called as he took Tsuna's right hand which made him stared the item blankly. Gokudera helped him wear the _Ring_ and let go his hand, waiting for something to happen but nothing.

"Nothing happen." Chrome stated in disappointment.

Gokudera growled as he turn around to face Byakuran, "Why it didn't work!? Is the _Ring_ real!?"

"Of course it's real Hayato-kun." Byakuran said and opened his eyes to and tell them he's serious, "But I think that's the key to cure him, unlike all of you."

The guardians felt frustrated, mentally for Reborn, Hibari and Mukuro who refuses to show any emotions.

Reborn began thinking about another way when he sense someone was staring at him intensely. It was Tsunayoshi, like he's trying to convey something. Reborn tried to read his eyes again, trying to know what he was trying to say within those blank eyes.

" **Vongola Ring** " All attention turned to Reborn who elaborated. "The first time Tsuna talked to me, he mentioned about _Vongola Ring_." 

" _Vongola Ring_?" Chrome questioned.

Byakuran somehow got the idea, "That might work. If we take the _Vongola Ring_ here, maybe it can unseal Tsunayoshi's barrier! Great idea Reborn-kun!" Said in overjoye

"So we'll steal the Ring in Italy?" Lambo asked, eyes shining in exitement.

"No STUPID COW! We'll just have to use **that** opportunity to take it" Gokudera reasoned.

"What do you mean Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked, wanting to have a clear understanding on what he was talking about.

"Heh, remember the **Ring Conflict**?" Gokudera reminded which slowly they did.

"Kufufufu great thinking, all we have to do is participate… but the question is if we could." Mukuro pointed.

"What do you mean to the EXTREME?" Ryohei asked with a shout in the end.

"Remember, it's not Tsunayoshi-kun who is the candidate in this parallel world." Mukuro reminded them.

Yamamoto frowned, "Oh, you mean this world's Tsuna's Twin, Ieyuji, right?"

Lambo suggest the action, "Just kill him."

"Lambo, bossu doesn't want us to kill, especially now." Chrome reminded him.

"Chrome is right to that." Yamamoto said as he looked on Tsuna who remained blank from the whole conversation.

"Hmm, is that so," Byakuran hum to that, "Then why don't **I** kill him? That way, all problems solve."

"I don't mind at all." Surprisingly, it was Reborn who approved.

Byakuran laughed, "Hahahaha, then its-" He was interrupted when someone shot him with a flame that almost hit him "Eh?"

It was Tsuna who did that in his Hyper Dying Will Mode, although, his eyes were still white as blank and doesn't wear his _X gloves_. That surprised them all except Hibari who smirked.

Tsuna continues to shoot him using his own Dying Will Flame while Byakuran continue to dodge them.

"Okay Okay Tsunayoshi-kun, I won't hurt him or kill him! Please stop!" Byakuran begged and finally, he stopped.

Tsuna let out his Hyper Dying Will Mode to revert back to normal.

"That was AMAZING JUUDAIME!" Gokudera shouted in amazement.

Yamamoto laugh to that, Ryohei was now shouting EXTREME and Lambo was shouting in amazement as well. Hibari who usually in this situation will bite them to death but this time, he let it be.

Reborn pulled down his fedora and smirked as he was amaze on what he had witnessed. 'Looks like Baka Yuji have no chance against him.'

"Kufufufu, looks like he only agree on participating the _Ring Conflict_. We'll just force ourselves to participate, whenever the Vongola like it or not." Said by Mukuro while smirking, liking the situation they're heading.

Chrome was smiling and nodded as her response.

"Hey, wait an EXTREME a minute," They turn to Ryohei who shouted. The Sun Guardian questioned the Sun Arcobaleno, "Reborn-san, what do you mean by Sawada first talked to you? I mean he can't… can't he?"

All turn to Reborn who was holding the tip of his fedora, waiting for his answer. That however broke when they heard the pain of Tsuna's voice. His head was twitching in pain. Gokudera and Yamamoto immediately went to his side, even Chrome, Lambo and Ryohei. Both Hibari and Mukuro on the other hand observe knowing rest would be there for him.

Both hands of Tsuna were clenching his head so much that he pushes his head on the floor. They were panicking for their Sky. Reborn didn't take long to figure out what's he trying to do while Byakuran opened his eyes, trying to observe as he knew that wasn't a normal headache.

"E-Everyone" They heard their precious Sky's voice which shocked them all, except Reborn who had heard it ones.

"Never… try… to cheat… we'll face them… in the fare battle…" Tsuna tried to lift his head, what they saw surprised the whole occupant. The eyes of their boss, it was brown like honey, just like they remember.

"Juudaime"

"Tsuna"

"Tsuna-nii"

"Bossu"

"Sawada"

Tsuna glanced Reborn who's observing him and smiled before he lost consciousness.

"Tsuna-nii!" Lambo shouted in worried. Ryohei checked his pulse and other parts and confirm his health, "Nothing's wrong, just exhausted."

"It's same to what happened when he tried to communicate. His brain hurts that if he ever tries to talk even longer, he'll break." Reborn stated to everyone.

"Juudaime" Gokudera was silent in worry before turning to their Rain, "Yamamoto can you get a blanket for Juudaime?" It was said in favor. He usually say people's name when it was necessary or sincere.

Yamamoto smiled a and nodded. He run away as soon as possible.

"Now, we should decide whenever we are in to it. Just remember what Tsunayoshi said, we can't cheat and if we'll join we'll fight them fare and square." Mukuro chuckle, "This is really interesting."

Yamamoto came back with a blanket and pillow.

"Here's a pillow, so he can rest even better." Yamamoto offered. Gokudera nodded as thanks and put it under Tsuna's head and wrap him with a blanket. Lambo stayed with Tsuna's, even Chrome.

Gokudera stood up and looked everyone first then asked, "So who's in?"

Yamamoto faced Gokudera and smiled, saying he's in.

Ryohei bump his both fist together, ready for the fight. He's in.

Chrome faced the Storm Guardian and firmly nodded, saying she's in.

Lambo faced Hayato-nii and smiled as he bump his right fist to his heard, proudly in.

Mukuro smirked as in.

Hibari just 'hn', he's in.

Gokudera got their answer and nodded in acceptance and his answer. He's in.

Byakuran became interested on what will happen in near future, 'Maybe I'll come and watch the battle, **The Battle of Vongola heir's Candidates**.'

Reborn smirked. He can feel things will get even more interesting. He was glad to come.

'I wonder what will you do Baka Yuji? From what I can see, no one can stop this people.'

* * *

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


	5. The Dark Mist

The day came when Dino, Reborn's previous student came to Sawada Residence. He came to meet the candidate of Vongola and also his junior since he too was taught by Reborn to become a good boss of his famiglia. Ieyuji was surprised of the black people around his house, well that's natural. They faced him, glare him.. who knows.

"Wha-WHAT THE HECK'S GOING ON!?" Ieyuji shouted. He was truly confused on what's happening.

That's when he heard laughter and turned around. He saw his twin brother, Tsunayoshi with his two friends, Gokudera and Yamamoto. Gokudera was having a one side argument to Yamamoto while Yamamoto was just laughing it until they noticed the black people around Tsuna's house.

"What the heck are this people Tsuna?" surprised ask by Yamamoto, smile still in place.

"Mafia people… that would only mean…" Gokudera has a guess on someone.

Ieyuji stared the three until they walked them. Good thing they give way until the door so they can come in and so Ieyuji followed behind the three. When they got in, Nana welcomed them.

"Welcome home Yuji-kun, Tsu-kun. Oh Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun is with you." Nana cheerfully.

"Sorry for the bother Sawada-san" Gokudera bow in respect to Nana with a smile.

"We came to have time with Tsuna, is that okay?" Yamamoto said, well happy to be here.

"Oh of course, I'm gladly welcome you two for Tsu-kun." Nana was happy for Tsuna then switch her attention to Ieyuji, "Yuji-kun there is someone waiting for you on your room, go and see him."

"Huh? Who?" Ieyuji questioned.

"I don't know but he looks so rich to have so many bodyguards outside. He's very handsome and I can't believe you had met someone so sweet and handsome Yuji-kun." Nana said cheerfully.

Ieyuji was surprised by it and run heading to his room until they heard a scream noise from Ieyuji, of course they ignored it. Nana turn back on the two friends of Tsuna.

"Do you want something to eat Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun?" Nana offered that they gladly accepted. She asked Tsuna if he want some too. Even he didn't replied, she just smile and gave them her baked cookies that was just bake.

* * *

Up in Ieyuji's room, the man named Dino with Reborn was discussing something to Ieyuji until the three arrive to make a peek, since the door is open.

"Oh so he's your older brother? Oh my, he's lifeless like I had heard." Dino said in a cheer voice that Gokudera got irritated and growl, "Hey, don't ever talk like that to Juudaime or I'll blow you to death!"

"Are you the Smoking Bomb Hayato? Oh my, you got a great subordinate Ieyuji." Dino said happily.

"You actually got that wrong Baka Dino." Reborn said in matter of fact tone.

"Eh?" His word confused Dino.

"Like hell I'll be his subordinate. I only serve Juudaime, no one else." Gokudera said in serious tone.

"Juudaime? But isn't Yuji here is…" Dino was pointing to Ieyuji since from what he had heard, it was him who was chosen so he must be the one that Gokudera was speaking but he was shock when he heard Reborn's explanation.

"Actually, they are Tsuna's friends and subordinates. This Baka Yuji here has no loyal subordinates yet… might as well add that one useless man whom Baka Yuji chosen himself." Reborn explained with a smirk.

"HEY!" Ieyuji was embarrassed to that.

"Wait, are you sure Reborn? But he's…" Dino hesitate. He observed closely on Tsunayoshi but sense nothing, other than blank and lifeless.

Reborn kick his head which made him fall down to his sit, "Don't judge people by its cover stupid Dino. I had seen few of his strength. I can only say he is far stronger than you."

These shock both Dino and Ieyuji. Gokudera smirked while Yamamoto just laughs to it. Tsuna didn't do anything, only holding the tray with a bowl of baked cookies, teas and one espresso which will be serves for them. He walked to the table and put the tray down the table. He serve it to them and left the room. Of course, Ieyuji was glaring at him until he went out to his friends outside the room and went ahead which Gokudera followed and Yamamoto wave a good bye before he went away too.

Speechless happened to the room.

"… Are you sure?" Dino still can't believe Reborn's words about Tsunayoshi. He rarely gives one, except giving information.

Reborn just smirk, well there's still many more interesting things to come.

* * *

Soon the family grows, as I-pin and Bianchi now live with them. Tsuna didn't mind, Lambo play with I-pin often and Bianchi feel love to Reborn, which is for Reborn only normal.

Ieyuji sometimes complain about the noise the kids produced but Tsuna protect them without words. Nana believes the house became even livelier than before. I-pin joined Ieyuji's Famiglia. Lambo at first protested and swear to himself he'll take her out of it… on the right time.

Gokudera could somehow hold the pain of his stomach whenever he sees his own sister. Well only an hour and after that, he's down. (Actually, he already overcomes it but with the memories of his _self in this world_ , it disappeared and turns to have a time limit.)

Many more things happened this pass month. From Kokuyo Land, Ken and Chikusa joined Ieyuji's family. Well that makes four subordinates. Mukuro didn't mind if they join, it makes things even more interesting.

* * *

This time, Mukuro got an idea that he went to Tsunayoshi's room with Chrome.

"So would you let me, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro was excited to his plan to be achieved.

Mukuro was standing in front of their boss, Tsuna who sits on his bed and beside him was Chrome who's standing and looking at her boss, listening to the Mist proposal. Of course, they won't hear any answer but they got a way to communicate with him, _by reading his mind which only Mist user could do_.

Chrome used her Mist to read his mind. After that, she faced Mukuro.

"Mukuro-sama, Bossu will let you in one condition, don't show yourself and don't reveal anything about you and us." Chrome said with a smile.

Mukuro smirked, his proposal was accepted after all.

"I will." Mukuro finally said before disappearing out of sight.

Tsuna looked on Chrome blankly. Chrome can sense he was trying to say something and began reading it.

* * *

Normal day, Ieyuji was being shot by Reborn to run 10 times faster around Nanimori Middle school. Hibari who was watching them didn't mind, he'll just bite him to death when he entered the school ground.

* * *

Somewhere dark room, there's someone on the floor unconscious when Mukuro arrived. He studied the person before smirking.

"This guy may be good enough to test him… kufufufu show me what you can do Sawada Ieyuji."

He surround his mist, making them disappear inside the dark room.

* * *

Next day, Chrome had announced to everyone about Mukuro's plan and none complain. Hibari on the other hand was getting ready because of his plan. The peace of Namimori will be disturbed and he will bite anyone who disturbs the peace, even if it has to that Pineapple Head himself.

"Also, Bossu has given us a special mission. He informed me last night." Chrome announced.

"Huh? What does Tsuna want from us?" Yamamoto asked as he looked to Tsuna beside him.

They were all currently on the Disciplinary Committee room. All Guardians were there, even Mukuro himself.

Chrome observed each Guardians before announcing them, "Bossu informed me that a certain famiglia kept coming to do something which could endanger the lives of innocent people. The order is to eradicate and prevent them from harming any civilian and make sure none of them could step here again."

Everyone narrowed their eyes. Eradicate means kill but certainly they knew Tsuna has a different vocabulary when comes to that word. For him, it means to put them to judgment.

"What famiglia Juudaime?" Gokudera asked in serious tone, ready to move and as his boss said, eradicate them any moment. Everyone felt the same way too.

Chrome glance on each one of them before answering the Storm Guardian, "Estrano Famiglia."

Mukuro glared on the name as he grip his fist enough, wanting to destroy them. Yamamoto, Lambo and Ryohei's eyes widen for a bit before narrowing their eyes.

"How come they're still alive? As far as I remember, they should be gone because when I came to this world, Byakuran came to me and return my _Earring of the Mist_. I made sure to destroy them when I remember everything and of course with clean execution with caution after knowing the Vindice could come and jail me again." Mukuro said, narrowing his eyes even more.

Tsunayoshi turn to Chrome, knowing he wanted to say something. Chrome read his mind and turned to them.

"Bossu told me that Estrano Famiglia has another headquarters other than the building you came from Mukuro-sama. It seems that was the difference between the Estrano here and back home. Their last headquarters was actually near here and Bossu told me he already destroyed that headquarters due to rage that he ended up burning all of them alive."

Everyone was shock to learn that. They knew Tsuna hardly get angry, especially to other people still when it comes to something about crossing the line it's something else which they would admit, they fear it.

"Tsuna-nii that's too reckless!" Lambo can't help but almost yell it.

"Did any Vindice come to you Sawada?" Ryohei asked.

Tsuna remain silent. Chrome read again his mind before answering the Sun Guardian, "He wasn't found."

All sigh in relief, glad that those dead moving corpse like Vindice didn't found his action which could lead to worst.

Chrome continued what she left behind, "Also… they're still active somewhere far from Namimori. Bossu wanted to finish them right away."

Everyone nod, accepting the decision of their boss.

Chrome faced the Cloud Guardian, "Bossu asked you Cloud Guardian to lead this operation." Hibari nod, accepting it. She turned to the Storm Guardian, "Bossu asked you Storm Guardian to keep an eye on their every movement."

Gokudera smirked, "As you wish Juudaime"

Mukuro seems disapprove about this, "Sawada Tsunayoshi what's the meaning of this? I can handle them on my own, why give it to that Skylark?"

Chrome answered as Tsunayoshi's speaker, "Because Bossu doesn't want to endanger you, especially to them. Bossu said we can't make any sudden and inappropriate action at all cost… Mukuro-sama, Bossu's message for you… 'It is a hard decision but please hear me out Mukuro'… Bossu told us to make sure not to kill."

Mukuro who first can't accept just sigh and accepted his decision. Mukuro knew how Tsunayoshi care for his family, he will never let them go to any danger alone. He understood and just obeyed.

Chrome smiled, glad Mukuro-sama understood.

"Lambo, Bossu can't come to this mission so can you watch over him for us?" Chrome asked the youngest Lightning Guardian.

Lambo just sigh, "Yare yare, if that's Chrome-nee wanted me to do then that's fine."

"We're counting on you in EXTREME Lambo." Ryohei said as he offers his fist on Lambo.

Lambo smirked and bump fist with him. "Leave it to me Ryohei-nii." Lambo said with serious and pride.

They once again look to Tsunayoshi. Gokudera bow down, "We'll begin the operation Juudaime."

Tsunayoshi didn't reply but they know he's smiling and telling them, 'be careful and come back home.' He always say that which tells them to come home alive, no matter what.

* * *

Five days later, Reborn got news about a group of people being piled up in front of the police station. Reborn recognized some of them and turns out those people were all from Estrano Famiglia. They were beaten as they were left there. They said it was the group of black people done it to them, trying to make themselves innocent but won't work. They left some evidence about their activity, leaving them to be prison and to be investigating even more.

The other mafia took more careful measure of this incident to prevent themselves from being revealed. Reborn smirked when he witnessed some beating from one of the Estrano Famiglia. It was Tsunayoshi's Famiglia doing. Reborn witness the strength of his Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi with his way of the sword.

'They are full of crazy and interesting people'

* * *

Reborn after witnessing that gave more than triple training to Ieyuji which is for him, a death sentence. Ieyuji was unaware of someone's presence observing him. Reborn however felt it and look on the location of the presence. He saw no one but he knew someone was there. He pulled down his fedora, hiding his suspicious eyes from sight.

* * *

Somewhere dark, someone was standing within the shadow inside the abandoned building. This person was panting and from the voice, its identified to be a man. His condition must be tired when another person came but hiding on this person's sight.

"So, what do you think?" The mysterious voice asked the tired occupant.

The person looked around and as expected, he can't find the person. He smirked and answered, "He's a weakling Vongola. He can easily be killed."

"Is that so…" The voice said. That voice wanted to chuckle in amusement but control it. The voice asked, "What do you plan to do?"

The person began to evilly laugh and spoke, "Kill him. I'm so happy you saved me back there. Now I'm fully okay, what do you want me to do to repay that kindness of yours?"

The voice didn't answer quickly. The person waited for his reply until the voice answered, "I will say that later, for now, do as you wish."

The person grinned, "When will you show yourself and introduce yourself to me?"

"On the right time, it happened not now." The voice answered, giving the room a silence atmosphere and the voice spoke again after a long silence, "We'll meet again, fellow mist user, Kuromishi Sadao."

The presence of the voice disappeared, leaving the person name Kuromishi Sadao behind, panting but smirking.

"I'll see you soon then… mist savior… now, to kill the Decimo."

* * *

Next day evening on the street, Ieyuji was having a night run but no ordinary run. He was being chased by the group of bees and in his back was a small honey on it. Reborn was riding on the big dog that happened to be there and watching the struggle of Ieyuji from his running. He looks having fun on the situation.

"Run faster if you don't want to be caught up with them" Reborn said with a smile.

Ieyuji glare at him and yelled, "I won't be in this situation if you didn't start it!"

"What are you talking about? This kind method is actually helpful for your training." Reborn said… innocently.

"What method is this effective!?" Ieyuji yelled back.

As both run, Reborn had felt that presence again and little minute, a slashed happened to the group of bees, killing them instantly. Ieyuji stop running and turn around who done that. There a man stood up with a lance weapon in hand. He was wearing a violet shirt, dark blue jacket and black pants. He has a black hair, red eyes and scar on his cheek. He looks like around seventeen. He has a smirk on his lips as he stare on the candidate.

"Nice meeting you Vongola Candidate boss." the man spoke.

This alert Reborn about this suspicious man. He can feel dark intention and from how he appeared to be a mist user. Reborn transform Leon to his gun and pointed the gun to him.

"Who are you?" Reborn straightly asked.

The man chuckle and instead of answering, he run forward heading to Ieyuji and was about to stab him but fortunately, he able to dodge it.

"Who are you? What do you want from me!?" Ieyuji asked, now really angry on the sudden attack.

"Your blood." The person answered the second question.

Ieyuji was bit surprised, "Wha-what do you want with my blood!?"

That person ready himself to attack again.

Reborn sigh and clarified, "He wants you dead Baka Yuji."

Ieyuji got irritated on Reborn and raised his voice, "I know but that's not what I meant! Why does he need me dead?"

"Mafia must disappear!"

He attacked once again and Ieyuji moved right to avoid his weapon. The attacker felt disappointed and stood straight.

"Is this all the candidate boss can do? You disappointed me." He said in disappointment tone. Ieyuji's irritation is increasing, "Huh!? Just who are you anyway?"

The man smirked and raised his lance to introduce himself, "I'm Kuromishi Sadao, the one who will eradicate all of you. I will destroy first the strongest and next is all of you."

"Kuromishi Sadao… never hear of this guy." Reborn murmured but kept watching the situation.

The man name Sadao swing his lance to the side and spoke, "A weak like you is easy to be killed, heh such a weak prey."

Reborn smirk and point the gun to Ieyuji, "Die Baka Yuji."

Reborn shoot him with dying will bullet and hit his forehead which made Ieyuji fall down the ground. Sadao turn around and saw the infant who shoot his target.

"Did you just steal my prey?" Sadao asked as he narrowed his eyes on the infant.

Reborn point up his gun and use it to pull up his fedora and smirk. Not understanding the meaning, Sadao felt a sky flame behind him. He turns around and it was too late, he was punched by Ieyuji in his dying will mode, although he's in his boxers. He almost fell on the ground but he used his left hand to touch the ground and push up to sat on the next landing on the ground. Sadao stood up and smirk.

"Nice punch, although you are still imperfect." Sadao said. Ieyuji kept glaring and shouted, "REBORN, I'LL KILL HIM WITH MY DYING WILL!"

Sadao chuckle, "Can you? Heh, you are still incomplete! You have no chance, that's why… I will give you one."

"Are you mocking me!?" Ieyuji growled.

Sadao smirk, "Tommorow, same time at Nanimori Mountain, I'll be waiting."

Sadao used his lance to stab the ground and became mist. He disappeared on their side. Ieyuji's dying will lose effect while Reborn was looking on the place he had disappeared, thinking about something.

* * *

They soon got home and eat dinner. The dinner was silence, except the kids. Lambo may be mature but in order not to make everyone suspicious (except Reborn and Ieyuji), he will act one. Besides, he also enjoys keeping I-pin company.

Reborn was eating quietly. He was still thinking about that man named Sadao. Ieyuji don't seem to mind as he continue eating. Reborn kept thinking when had felt someone was staring him. He looked around and surprisingly, it was Tsuna who stopped eating and was staring him, even it was blank. Reborn could see the hidden feeling of worry. Reborn smiled, telling him not to worry and just eat. Tsuna understood so he return back eating. Reborn was thankful to Tsunayoshi, even if he won't admit it. Reborn now focus on eating and think about it later.

* * *

Next day in the side of the school building, Ieyuji and Mochida were both arguing about something.

"Like you can order me around Yuji! I will never follow you until I win Kyoko's heart." Mochida yelled to Ieyuji.

"Like I need you damn Mochida! Also, Kyoko will be mine, not yours!" Ieyuji shot back.

Both were glaring on each other, not liking a single one of them to full back when they felt someone watching them. They both turn right and saw Tsunayoshi, looking at them blankly. He was carrying a garbage bag, indicating he went there to put the garbage bag on the side where the full of garbage bag being collected.

"Why are you here Soulless brother?" Ieyuji asked, not liking to see him.

Tsunayoshi didn't answer as always. He just walk heading to his destination. He passed through them and put the garbage bag on its rightful place then back to them, staring at them blankly.

"What are you looking at?" Mochida asked to Tsunayoshi, not really in the good mood.

Tsunayoshi didn't answer and just walk heading to them. He was about to pass through them when Mochida thought something and looked on Ieyuji.

Ieyuji understood the meaning of his silent words and both smirk, they both had agreed on something. Both looked on Tsunayoshi who was already bit distance from them.

Mochida took out his bamboo sword from his back and run, heading to Tsunayoshi. Mochida was planning to hit Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi slowly turn around, knowing the incoming attack but instead of Tsuna who will protect himself, someone defended his place. This shock both Mochida and Ieyuji, the one who protected Tsunayoshi from Mochida's attack was none other than the fearful school prefect, Hibari Kyoya.

"Herbivore" Hibari growl as he protected him using his right tonfas.

Hibari swing the left tonfas and hit Mochida on his face, making him fly on the side and slam on the wall.

Ieyuji's eyes were wide open, thinking about one thing. 'Where did he come from?'

Mochida slowly looked up, seeing Hibari standing beside Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna didn't react on what happened, he only stared them blankly. Hibari glance on the other person which was Ieyuji.

Hibari glared really deadly, "Dare to harm him and I'll bite you to death. Even if you are this Omnivore's twin brother, I will not hesitate to do so. Remember that weak Herbivore."

Ieyuji tremble in fear and nod multiple times, fearing to be bitten to death by the school prefect. Hibari turned around to face him. Tsunayoshi only stared before turning around to walk away. Hibari didn't talk anymore as he hid back his tonfas and followed him from behind. That left both of them from their place.

Reborn was watching hidden within the shadows above the tree, fascinated by Hibari's action. Reborn knew that every time Tsuna was walking alone inside the school or outside (Whenever Yamamoto has practice or Gokudera has something to do), either Ryohei or Hibari was watching him. They were all really trained to protect him from anyone who dares to harm. A very good quality of the boss's Guardians.

From below, Mochida can't seem to stand up from the impact of his back. He was thinking about something that really he can never understand.

"When did Hibari-san become overprotective to that Soulless Tsuna?" Mochida question himself.

Ieyuji heard him and confused at the same time, angry.

'Why is it always him?' Ieyuji asked mentally. There is a mix of jealousy on that tone too.

* * *

Night came in Nanimori Mountains. Both Ieyuji and Mochida were arguing for some reason. I-pin was just standing there, watching the two argue. Reborn was with her but both never spoke a word. Finally both Ken and Chikusa came.

"Hoy Vongola why the heck did you call us here!?" Ken shouted which stop the two from fighting.

Ieyuji looked on the two and frown, "Don't tell me Reborn also called you two here?"

Chikusa pull up his glasses and nod.

"Looks like all of you are here."

All attention turn to the person who spoke, Reborn.

"Reborn just what the heck is happening?" Ieyuji asked, not liking they're here.

Reborn kicked Ieyuji's forehead, hard enough to make him fall down.

"Do you remember the guy yesterday? He's coming to attack you again and I want to know each one of these individuals if they can defeat him, unlike you." Reborn said.

"Oh, you mean testing us huh baby." Mochida said, ready for the challenge as he took out his bamboo sword and sway it around like no end.

Reborn didn't mind him or more like he ignored him.

"So he is weak that you called us to help him?" Chikusa calmly asked the Sun Arcobaleno. Reborn smiled, "Something like that."

"Hoy!" Ieyuji yelled.

That's when they felt another presence. They took their position, except Reborn who was standing and watching. A mist came, revealing a person in front of the group. He came, Kuromishi Sadao.

"I came to have some fun Candidate Vongola."

 


	6. Dark Mist vs Wrath Sky

Everyone now focus on their enemy in front of them, Kuromishi Sadao.

"Hoy kakipi, that guy is…" Ken whispered to his comrade.

The person he was talking to was Chikusa. His weapon were yoyo came to view in his hand and took battle position.

"Almost same as Mukuro-sama but… he hasn't equalized him." Chikusa said in whisper

"Let's kill him byon." Ken decided which Chikus response modding telling his agreement.

Ken took out one of his fangs and smirk, liking on killing him. Sadao can see everyone were ready and smirk.

"Let's see what you can do." Sadao said as he twirl his lance and took battle position.

Mochida initiate the first attack as he slashes his bamboo sword but easily dodge. Mochida continue to swing his bamboo sword while Sadao continue to dodge them side by side with a smirk on his lips. It end Sadao use his lance to defend the bamboo sword and use his own mist power to attack him with an illusion which was **Nightmare**.

* * *

_**Nightmare** _ _, Sadao's power can give nightmare on a person's mind. Once the target got caught on that power, it will hard enough to escape. It destroys people's mind. It either kill you through illusion or show bad memories of a person's heart._

* * *

Mochida was caught on the technique as easily that his brain hurt and fall down.

"Wha-what happened!?" Ieyuji asked, unable to move due to the shock that happened to Mochida.

Mochida was in pain as both hands clenching his head.

"Who's next?" Sadao said mockingly.

I-pin put her guard up even more and so were the other two.

" **Wolf Channel!** " Ken put the fang on his mouth and suddenly transform on his Wolf like form.

Ken immediately attack and Chikusa became his support as he throw his yoyo in great spin that released multiple needles, heading to Sadao. Sadao smirk and use his lance to slash them all. The attack stop but it was followed by Ken's claw and once again been block using his lance. Chikusa run around and throw his yoyo once again heading to him. Sadao saw the incoming attack and he slide Ken to the side to hit him instead. Chikusa immediately pull back his weapon to avoid hurting Ken more than he already did.

Reborn found it interesting. He's skillful despite the fact he just started learned fighting just a short time. The Sun Arcoableno observed as both Ken and Chikusa once again double team against Sadao. Reborn glanced I-pin who's not moving to her position but she's cautious. She's waiting an opportunity attack. Looks like she had learned it from her master, the storm Arcobaleno, Fon.

Reborn turn his idiot student, he wasn't moving more like he was just watching. Reborn decided to kick his head again.

"Wha-what was that for!?" Ieyuji yelled.

Reborn again kicked him, giving him the most painful one to his stomach.

"Baka Yuji you are too young to yell back." Reborn scold his student. There's a tone of irritation in his voice and Ieyuji didn't seem to get it. Reborn kicked his cheek.

"Ouch!"

"Don't slack around and help your family Baka Yuji."

"Huh!? They are my subordinates right? They should do their job and kill him." Ieyuji said in obvious tone.

Now Reborn was beyond angry, "Baka Yuji a boss helps and support their family and subordinates. The boss shouldn't think about his own safety but the family's safety. Those who are selfish and self high will just end to their downfall or much worst is death." Reborn point his transform Leon to gun to Ieyuji. "You are a failure Baka Yuji, it would have been better if its your brother who was the chosen boss, not you."

That widens Ieyuji's eyes.

On the battle, both Ken and Chikusa continue to attack Sadao. Sadao twist around and was about to stab Chikusa who was nearest when he felt another attack and jumped back to dodge it. It was from I-pin who was about to punch him.

"You?" Chikusa was surprised to be saved by a kid.

"Let's work together and defeat him." I-pin said to Chikusa.

Chikusa pushed his glasses and nod as an answer. They both get ready and attack once again. Sadao smirked to an additional person who came to attack him. A kid but not an ordinary kid, he found it amusing.

Ieyuji try to stand up, even he's in pain because of his beating. He looked on Reborn who was angry.

"My Soulless brother? That stupid and shouldn't have been born brother? Tch!" Ieyuji gripped his right hand hard and shouted on Reborn, "Just what can he do!? He is a Soulless, Speechless, and Lifeless! And you're telling me he is better than me!?"

"Baka Yuji, don't ever speak ill to your real family and brother. I may still not know much about him but I can already tell from the people who are with him. You had seen Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Hibari Kyoya and the kid, Bovino Lambo. What can you see when they are around to your brother? Mind telling me Baka Yuji?" Reborn said seriously.

Ieyuji thought back on everything he had witness. The time both Gokudera and Yamamoto coming to greet and walk together heading to school, sometimes with Ryohei who shows brotherly affection toward him, the protectiveness of Hibari and the child who was enlightening his brother. Why? He is lifeless, doesn't speak, but why?

Reborn can see his student realizing and questioning things about them. The infant knew Ieyuji will never know the answer find the answer unless he knew the truth about them. The souls who came from another future parallel world and used the body of their self's world to live this present. The real once that live in this world were already dead, that includes Ieyuji's brother, his real brother.

They heard explosion. They both saw three: Ken, Chikusa and I-pin fall down at the same time on the ground, leaving Sadao standing and laughing. Sadao again used his _Nightmare_ on the three, making them trap on their dark world.

"Now they are down… Your next Candidate Decimo." Sadao chuckle evilly.

Ieyuji stepped back but forced to be brave, not showing his weakness. Reborn smirked on the burning will within Ieyuji.

"Go with your dying will Baka Yuji." Reborn said as he shoots a dying will bullet on him.

Ieyuji turned to Reborn and was hit by a dying will bullet then fell.

'I want to… surpass my brother… surpass Soulless Brother!'

Ieyuji's dying will came out as he stood up but his clothes were tore apart, leaving only his boxer. Reborn can still sense his hatred toward his brother but didn't mind for now. He wanted to witness the battle between the two. That's when Leon began to glow, forming a cocoon on his body.

Reborn saw it. 'Is it time?' He thought as he watch the two staring each other, cautious and taking battle position.

A matter of minute, both charge and clash one another.

* * *

Somewhere from afar from the battle, there were people watching the battle between them. They were hidden within the shadow, positioned in near cliff. They were hiding their presence as well from the people who were fighting there.

"My Namimori…" The person sitting on the cliff murmured.

Another person with him laugh, "Maa maa, let it be. We can witness how that child have grown, right?"

The person who cares for Namimori didn't answer and just focus on them. The person who laughs went back watching them.

"Can he see this too?" The person who laugh asked to another person far from the two.

"Kufufufu with her by his side, he is watching as well." The person from another side of the cliff said. He seems excited for some reason.

The three focused back on watching them.

* * *

There was an intense battle between the two as every single hit clashed one another. Even so, it can see through their strength and power. Sadao was more powerful than Ieyuji.

Reborn can see that but still continue to observe, not minding helping him. This was a trial for Ieyuji to grow up, he need to conquer that on his own. Leon continue glowing in his cocoon form.

Ieyuji punched Sadao which he able to defend it with his lance and sway it to slash Ieyuji but defended it with his arms. Sadao twist to slash him again on the different side but defended by another arm then used his right leg to kick Sadao so he used his free arm to defend the incoming kick. Sadao smirked, thinking this boy has a potential but still not enough.

"What's wrong Vongola? Is this all you can do?" Sadao said mockingly which pissed Ieyuji.

Ieyuji continue to fight back and there were times his attack were either being hit or dodge/defend. In the end, Sadao got the opportunity to kick him from the back and use his power of _Nightmare_ which pains Ieyuji and fall down. His dying will mode disappeared.

Sadao chuckle in his victory. All Ieyuji's subordinates were still suffering from his power, _Nightmare_.

"I win." Sadao said as he raised his lance and point the blade to Ieyuji's neck. As he stare the body who's suffering, he turned back on another person who was still watching.

"Aren't you going to fight? You don't look like a kind of person who leaves his boss to die." Sadao said, ready to kill anytime.

Reborn who was still watching as Leon still glowing spoke, "He is not my boss and never will. Besides, he is still not dead."

"Heh then if I kill him, you will not care right?"

"Who knows."

* * *

Somewhere where the three men were watching.

"Hoy hoy you got to be kidding me right? Was he that serious not wanting to help him?"

"Hmph, not a strong person, easy prey."

"Kufufufu for this time I'll agree with you. Only if he will let us just kill him already."

"Hahahaha don't say that, he'll be hurt if we say killing you know, beside he doesn't want us to kill."

They fell to silence and just continue to watch.

* * *

Sadao was somehow amuse on the infant, "Are you strong?"

"Stronger than you." Reborn said with a confident smirk.

"Then let's fight." Sadao said as he point the sharp point of his lance to Reborn.

Reborn didn't move, more like he's not interested.

"What's wrong?" Sadao questioned. Reborn replied, "I will IF you are worthy enough for that idiot student of mine."

Sadao found it questioning, "Worthy?"

* * *

Inside of that Nightmare of Ieyuji, he was with his so call classmates when he was still young. Playing with them and enjoying with them. That's when he got a glance on his twin big brother who was alone, watching the walking ants on the way somewhere and humming. He was glancing them who were playing and smiled when he saw his little brother looked him. Ieyuji quickly turned away, not seeing the bit shocking expression of his big brother but didn't mind and continue to watch the ants.

' _Why are you always like that?_ '

The next scene change when they all decide to bully Tsunayoshi due to his low grades and clumsiness. Ieyuji found it amusing, seeing his brother suffering and crying, begging to stop. Tsunayoshi knew it was all behind of his younger brother but instead of telling it to their mother, he just keep saying he fell somewhere and so forth. Tsunayoshi kept smiling on his little brother which surprise him at the same time making him angry.

' _Why?_ '

They never stop and continue to bully the helpless kid. The teacher didn't mind, more like blaming him about what's happening to him. The other students who were concern about Tsunayoshi complained to their teacher but that teacher didn't do anything, more like the teacher never found it any problem at all. Tsunayoshi who was suppose to hate his brother from what's happening to him, still smiling in front of him. Like nothing happened, like no problem.

' _Why!?_ '

Ieyuji sometimes tripped him off to fall on the ground and yelling him about mean things still, he can't see any hatred in his eyes. Tsunayoshi kept saying, " _I'm sorry that I'm weak Yuji-kun."_ It still made Ieyuji beyond shock. Tsunayoshi continue to smile, talk or even offer him that something he has, making his little brother happy. Ieyuji really found it weird as time passed, as time his big brother with him, and as time his big brother continue to smile for him.

' _Why won't you hate me already!?_ '

Tsunayoshi, who Ieyuji started his suffering from school, street and home, he won't say anything other than _'I'm Sorry'_. There were times Ieyuji can see his big brother with their mother, helping her from cooking and other chores. There were times Ieyuji try to break things and blamed it to his big brother which was clearly it wasn't, their mother can see that. But Tsunayoshi took the blame, telling their mother he did and apologize. Another word kept repeating, a same words that he always say when Ieyuji do that, _'You're not hurt right? I'm glad.'_

' _Just what's wrong with you!?_ '

The day he snapped and yelled as he asked his brother.

" _ARE YOU A STUPID BROTHER OR WHAT! YOU KNOW EVERYTHING THAT'S HAPPENING… THE BULLIES, THE LOW MARKINGS OF YOUR GRADES, THE STEALING, THE BREAKING… THOSE WOUNDS OF YOURS… TCH… WHY DO YOU STILL CARE ABOUT ME!?"_

Ieyuji huff as he finished his yelling in front of his brother. Ieyuji saw his twin big brother's eyes widen for a second and gave a gentle sight and smile then told him.

" _Because you are my twin little Brother, my family. It's natural for me as your big brother to protect you."_

Ieyuji was taken aback, he was shock especially on the next word that Tsunayoshi told him.

" _Because I love my younger brother."_

* * *

As both Sadao and Reborn talk, the Sun Arcobaleno noticed Leon glowing even more. He looked on his down student, there's something happening in his mind.

"What's that?" Sadao questioned the glowing sight.

Reborn looked back on Leon and eyes shadowed, 'Baka Yuji.'

* * *

Ieyuji still seeing the memories of his big brother before the incident. He was beyond angry, he was like he wishing for his brother to disappear, something happen that could change everything… so it did.

The day of the incident, his big brother was sent to the hospital due to being stab in his chest. Ieyuji can see his mother crying, worried for the safety and the life of his big brother. He on the other hand has no feeling at all, more like glad that everything will end… and it did.

The doctor came out and announced the death of the older kid which Nana can't accept. Nana, Ieyuji's mother went to the body of Tsunayoshi which was already been covered by white cloth. Nana raised the body and cried, telling him to come back, not to leave, just sleeping and will wake up again.

Ieyuji found it happily. His brother really disappeared, he's dead, his brother was no more, and he's alone and won but then… why?

' _Why do I feel like stabbing my heart to death?_ '

Ieyuji who was confuse and felt... pain. He asked himself, Why? What is this painful feeling? Is this what he wanted? Isn't this what he wanted to happen? But why? Why does it hurt?

His mind snap when he heard his mother was happy about something. When Ieyuji looked up, it was a big surprised for him. His brother, his twin Big Brother sat up. He… came back to life. Ieyuji watched in disbelief, even if his mother was panicking about his older brother, Ieyuji didn't do a thing. He's still registering to his mind, fact that happened just now… His brother came back to life.

' _Why do you have to come back?_ '

As days past, Ieyuji can see the difference that happened to his older brother after that incident. Tsunayoshi, his big brother became speechless, more like lifeless… Soulless. He became good in fighting, grades were increasing from fail to average B, if not, perfect. He's a complete different more than anyone, like no longer his brother. But this didn't stop Ieyuji and continue to make his life miserable but all turn out another way around. Ieyuji became weak to his older brother, Tsunayoshi became stronger and smarter… even so, he never done anything other than stare… like sad about something.

' _Did you learn to hate?_ '

Ieyuji noticed his mother having a hard time how to interact to his older brother but didn't mind. What makes him wonder if even his feeling had disappeared. Not showing any emotion, talking, nothing. These sometimes irritate him even more. Why? Why does he feel irritated? Like he care to his elder brother... But still…

' _Why do I feel I care for him?_ '

Ieyuji automatically shook his head, not liking what he's thinking. All the flashback of his memories disappeared, turning the place in blackness. Ieyuji was alone, no one was there except for him as he looked around. That's when he felt a presence and turn around. Surprised, it was his older brother, the younger version. He was looking at him in sadness. Ieyuji was surprised at first but recover then glared on the younger version brother.

"Wha-what do you want?" Ieyuji asked, gripping his fist.

The younger version continue stare then spoke. Ieyuji's eyes widen when the younger version told him something which was shocking in disbelief.

* * *

Somewhere dark, a man was beaten had lost consciousness. There was a fist mark on his face. The person who did that was Ryohei. He checked around to see if the man had more companions but saw no one. He sigh, he was tired for today.

"Did you finish it Turf Top?" Ryohei turned around and saw it was Gokudera, approaching him. Ryohei nodded, "Is this person the last Estrano around the area?"

Gokudera went the side and brought out his laptop, he opened it. He continue to do something making Ryohei went beside him to take a look.

After Gokudera's work, he answered. "No more I guess. I haven't picked any of their phone signals through the satellite… our work for tonight is done."

Gokudera put down the laptop and return it to his bag. Ryohei stretch, finally it's over.

"Hoy Octopus Head, are you EXTREME going to watch the battle in Namimori Mountain?" Ryohei asked as he went to the man he just beat and carry him in one hand.

Gokudera glanced at him, "I have no time watching that guy. For now, let's just do our job and bring that guy in the nearest police station so everything will be over."

Ryohei smiled and nodded. Both walked away on the scene.

* * *

On the battle, Reborn saw Leon was beginning to finish his merge. Sadao felt a movement and looked down. Ieyuji seems fighting back on his Nightmare. Leon finally finished and showed a one pair of fingerless gloves and a silver bullet.

Sadao looked back on the infant who was staring on the two items.

"What are you trying to do?" Sadao asked as he narrowed his eyes on the infant.

Reborn looked on Leon who was tired but with the eye contact on the two, Leon understood what his master meant and transform himself to a gun. Reborn put in the silver bullet and ready to aim but instead of the enemy, it was his student Ieyuji. Reborn shoot the bullet and hit Ieyuji's forehead. He waited for the result while Sadao looked on the fallen candidate boss.

Soon enough, Ieyuji's hand move a bit. Unknown to Sadao, he was once again met a powerful punch from Ieyuji's fist which he flew a bit miles away from the side but still able to sat up in landing. Sadao looked on Ieyuji who's now standing but his head down, eyes covered within the shadow.

Ieyuji walked to Reborn and took the fingerless gloves and wore it. After wearing it, his dying will rise to his forehead and his gloves turned into metal gloves. Dying will flame in both hands and glared him as his eyes were glowing orange and dark red color, ready to fight. Ieyuji's orange flame in both hands had a mix color dark red color around it.

Sadao smirked. He can feel the power that's coming from him. He stood up and readies his lance for the attack. Both took position then attack at the same time, making a clash. This time Ieyuji became advantage, as he can finally flick some damage against Sadao.

Reborn somehow find it surprising. The flame that Ieyuji's producing, it was indeed a sky flame but what was that dark red flame mixing to his flame? It's like it wasn't just an ordinary flame, a dangerous flame.

'Baka Yuji... What is that flame that mixing to your flame?'

* * *

In Sawadaresidence in Tsunayoshi's room, Tsuna with Lambo on his lap and Chrome beside him was watching the battle through Chrome's mist. Chrome and Lambo's eyes were widen as they watch Ieyuji.

"W-why? Why is that Baka Yuji had that kind of flame!?" Lambo shouted in shock and terrified tone.

Chrome was covering her mouth which was right now, open due the shock.

"T-th-that flame must... not exist..." Chrome said in whisper and terrified tone.

"Tsuna-nii what should we do? If that flame keeps up emerging his flame... he will..." Lambo wasn't able to finish. He was shaking in fear.

Tsunayoshi wasn't reacting due to his condition and kept watching. But hidden to those eyes were resolve, resolve about something he had decided a long time ago.

* * *

Somewhere mountain, the three continue to watch. They were shock when they saw the flame Ieyuji produced. They were not happy for some reason, more like they were ready to attack anytime if anything happened. None of the three had expected Ieyuji was possessed by that flame.

* * *

Later on, Sadao was down, surprised on how he became stronger only because of that strange bullet.

'N-no… h-how could I… lose? … nghh...' Sadao lost consciousness.

Ieyuji stared his unconscious body. Soon his dying will disappeared and fall down, Ieyuji lose consciousness. Reborn approached the two. Ken, I-pin, Chikusa and Mochida who were suffering from the nightmare had been freed and rest.

Reborn reach on his fallen student, not talking or anything. It was when he felt some people and spoke.

"You three were been observing... Yamamoto Takeshi, Rokudo Mukuro, Hibari Kyoya." Reborn said as the three were already standing behind him.

"Hahahaha so you knew Reborn." Yamamoto said laughing. "As expected, we can't hide anything from you."

Mukuro went to the fallen boy named Sadao and chuckle. "He still needs more training."

"So you were the one who taught him to fight?" Reborn asked the Mist user.

"Kufufufu, all I did was give advice. I didn't teach him much Arcobaleno Reborn." Mukuro answered.

"Hn, they were still weak herbivores." Hibari said as he looked down on Ken and Chikusa.

"Kufufufu, did you say something Skylark?" Mukuro asked as he took out his trident, ready to fight.

Hibari smirked as he took out his tonfas, ready to fight him. Yamamoto went between them to stop the two.

"M-maa maa stop you two, remember what we came here okay? Okay?" Yamamoto said as looking on the two. Thankfully, both stop. Yamamoto sighed in relief then turn to Reborn, "We'll help you bring these guys home."

"Hmph, I'm leaving." Hibari began to walk away.

"Wait"

Hibari stop walking and turn around. The three looked the Arcobaleno in question.

"Do you know that Dark Red flame had mix on his flame?" Reborn asked the three.

The three stayed quiet but they were showing some emotion. Yamamoto wasn't happy and gripping his hands, like angry for some reason. Hibari was just glaring from afar, not pleasant on seeing that flame again. Mukuro lose his smirk and narrowed his eyes on the ground. All in all, they knew and it wasn't one of their likings.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, I'll leave the explanation to the Arcobaleno to you." Mukuro said, it's like he wanted to escape from this conversation. Yamamoto was bit hesitant at first but answered, "Sure".

Mukuro didn't say anything anymore as he used his mist and Sadao, Ken and Chikusa disappeared on sight, leaving only Ieyuji, I-pin and Mochida. Hibari on the other hand walk away, not minding on helping them.

Yamamoto laughs a bit, "That means I'll take these guys from here."

"I appreciate it Yamamoto. Explain it to me after we carry these people away." Yamamoto gave a small smile, "No problem"

* * *

Next day was a normal day. Ieyuji and his other famiglias were resting to their respective homes. Lambo was taking care of I-pin, Tsunayoshi and his mother, Nana takes care of Ieyuji, Mochida of his parents of who had no idea what happened and Chrome secretly taking care of both Ken and Chikusa. For Sadao, Mukuro will secretly take care of him, he doesn't mind since he able to fulfill his role.

Mukuro's plan was to use Sadao to see the potential of the current candidate of Vongola. It was one of the reason he saved him from the lone dark room which was actually a place of the secret hideout of Yakuzas. Hibari who found out bite them to death, Mukuro let the Arcobaleno, Reborn knew Sadao's location. After he had gone better, he won't show up until the right time.

Three days later, Ieyuji and the others finally recovered and went to their normal lives. It was also the day they had receive news. There was a new student in Namimori. Her name was Brina. She has wavy blond hair and silver eyes. She was in class at Ryohei's. She's cold from the others who try to communicate with her and Reborn found her interesting, making Ieyuji force him to communicate.

Ieyuji didn't want to but been force to do so. In the end, they both fought in battle and Ieyuji somehow won due to the dying will bullet. It was found out that she has a capability of using lightning as she use guns that she hide under her skirt. Brina was a female mafioso, a freelance killer and just attend to school to hide her identity but to think the number one hitman and the candidate of Vongola were there, she thought of it as an unlucky day.

Reborn offer her to join Ieyuji's famiglia. Brina wanted to refuse but she had lost and had no choice but to do so. She will follow the candidate until she can personally kill him which Ieyuji protested on the sudden decision of Reborn. Reborn ignored the protest and began shooting him.

* * *

Next day at lunch time. Gokudera, Ryohei, Yamamoto and Tsuna were eating on the roof top. The three continue to chat... more like argue that Gokudera and Ryohei were shouting on each other while Yamamoto trying to calm them down. Tsunayoshi was watching them, eating and not minding.

Later, both Ryohei and Yamamoto went down to buy drinks for the four of them, leaving both Gokudera and Tsunayoshi behind. Tsunayoshi was starring the sky which Gokudera found it relaxing as he looked on the sky with him. Gokudera was happy that even his Juudaime can't show any emotion or even talk, he can feel he's happy to be with them again.

As the time of silence on the two, it was broken on the painful sound. Gokudera turn to Tsuna had clenched his head, hurting again. he began to curl due the pain.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted in worried as he reached him up, inspecting the pain his Juudaime.

"Nghhhhhh… G-Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna called out. Gokudera's head rise in shock but shook it off and answered, "Y-yes Juudaime?"

"Gather everyone… nghhh… T-train o-on the… c-coming… battle… ughhhh..." Tsuna tried to speak more but lose consciousness.

Gokudera caught his body before falling on the floor.

'Juudaime try to communicate again… tch...'

Yamamoto and Ryohei finally came back but surprised on Tsuna's condition. Tsuna became paler.

Gokudera faced them and ordered, "Help me carry Juudaime, hurry!"

Without any a word, Yamamoto and Ryohei carried Tsuna. The three run heading to the infirmary.

 


	7. The Coming of Varia, The Announcement of the Ring Conflict

Dark place in the middle of the street, a child was running as the group of dark people were chasing over. The child kept running then went to the dark alley and continue to run straight, turn to right without even looking then bump to someone, making him fall down the ground. The child looked up and saw a teenager, wearing white and orange shirt and pants, brown hair and his eyes seems... lifeless.

The teenager took him and hugged him, like he’s trying to cover him with protection. The child was too surprise, he tried to push himself out but the teenager was too strong for him.

Suddenly, the group who were chasing the child finally arrived and pointed their guns to the teenager. The child was afraid as he began to tremble. The teenager hugged him even more, assuring him that he will protect him, much as the child’s disbelief.

“Young man hand over that child to us.” The man spoke as he pointed his gun to the brunette. The teenager continue to stare, much as the man’s irritation. He was about to fire his gun when suddenly, his companions were immediately been wipe out. It was too quick that he only realized he’s the only one standing. “W-who are you p-people?” The man asked on the small group surrounding him.

They were three teenagers, someone on the center who was smoking, on the right the person was laughing as he hold a baseball bat and on the left who grin as he clench his fist, ready for more.

“Boss orders,” A girl suddenly voice was heard. The only man standing turn back to the teenager and a child, behind them a girl appeared with an eye patch to her right eye. “Rescue Fuuta De La Stella and bring down the once you after him.” She said with serious tone.

The one who was smoking took his cigarette from his mouth and throw it away. He gave a sigh then smiled, “Juudaime’s order, shall be done.”

Soon enough, the man who was only standing fell down in great injuries. The three went to the brunette. The child who was Fuuta finally saw the other three’s appearance.

The one who was holding the baseball bat spoke, “Are you alright Fuuta?”

“Eh? Y-yes I’m alright.” Fuuta said. The brunette let him go and kneel down. He's checking him whenever he was truly okay. Seeing he is, pat his head much as Fuuta’s question.

The girl went beside him and touched his forehead for a moment. She turned back to him and smiled, “Do you want to come with us Fuuta-kun? Bossu is asking that in this moment.”

“Bossu?” Fuuta questioned. The one who grin before spoke, “The person who protected you in EXTREME Fuuta.”

Fuuta was still confused but turn to the brunette who kept staring at him. He realized the person she’s talking about was him. He’s the boss? But he seems so... lifeless.

Chrome who can somehow guess what he was thinking spoke, “Bossu’s name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. I’m Chrome Dokuro, those three are Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi and Sasagawa Ryohei. We’re your friends so there’s nothing to worry.”

Fuuta observed each one of them. Seeing no threat or decisiveness made him calm and nod. He smiled, “T-thank you for saving me.”

Everyone except Tsuna who only feel from within smiled for him.

* * *

Morning when Tsuna brought Fuuta to his house. Fuuta found it amazing, since he can’t believe this person was offering him a home that no one ever done to him before. Fuuta kept staring the house when suddenly the door opened, revealing a child wearing a cow like design. The child smiled and greeted them.

“Welcome back Tsuna-nii and welcome Fuuta, want to play with me?” Lambo greeted and asked, wanting to make Fuuta feel home as soon as possible. Fuuta was truly surprise and turn to Tsuna. He didn’t say anything.

“He’s telling you to go and play with him if you want Fuuta.” Reborn suddenly came much as Fuuta’s surprise but smiled. “Re-Reborn-san!?”

“Ciaossu Fuuta. To think Tsuna went out just to rescue you, somehow you had my thanks Tsuna.” Reborn said to Tsuna. He didn’t respond but Reborn can see the happiness to Tsuna’s eyes. He turned back to Fuuta, “I’ll speak to maman so that you can live here as much as you like. I’m sure Tsuna desire that and I don’t really mind at all.”

“Really? Can I really live here?” Fuuta asked, still can’t believe to be true. Lambo was the one who answered, “Of course you could. Now come on and play with us. I’m taking I-pin with us.”

Fuuta smiled and nodded, “Sure!”

Reborn smiled for that. Looks like Tsuna and his Guardians were truly a nice and great famiglia.

‘If ever its Tsuna who is chosen to become the next boss and not Baka Yuji, I wonder what kind of changes will happen to Vongola.’ Reborn can’t help but wonder, even knowing that kind of possibility has chances of becoming true.

Later on, Nana was happy to accept Fuuta and their home became even livelier, much as Ieyuji’s disbelief of his mother’s decision.

* * *

The next two weeks was a happy day for Nana. She was cooking too much food early in the morning. Ieyuji was surprised at the sudden huge amount of food that had been cooked and his mother was still cooking. Tsuna didn’t react. I-pin, Bianchi and Fuuta found it weird. Lambo on the other hand was enjoying the food as he eats. Reborn was enjoying his espresso, not thinking anything other than that.

“Yuji just what’s going on?” Bianchi asked Ieyuji.

“Like I’ll know.” Ieyuji replied then asked his mother, “Kaasan just what the heck are these?”

Nana turn around happily, even there’s a kitchen knife in her hand.

“Tsu-kun! Yuji-kun! Good morning!” Nana said with a great smile. They can even see flowers and sparkles around her.

“Wha-what’s going on?” Ieyuji asked his mother, finding it strange for his mother to be this happy.

“Oh didn’t I tell you?”

Everyone, except Tsuna, Reborn and Lambo shook their head, telling her they had no idea.

Nana smiled happily again and announced, “Iemitsu is coming back!”

Ieyuji who was processing his mother’s words, had his eyes wide in shock and shouted, “EHHHHHH! I-I thought that guy is dead!?”

“You did?” Fuuta questioned. Ieyuji glared him, “Shut up.”

“Yuji-kun, I didn’t say anything him being dead.” Nana pouted.

“But he never come home and I never seen him for so long! When was the last time anyway? Even I forgot.” Ieyuji scoffed.

Lambo turned at his Tsuna-nii who didn't react and completely ignoring it. Lambo mumbled, “I’m sure Tsuna-nii is saying their father is still an idiot even in this world.” Reborn heard him and asked, “Was he like that too in your world?”

Lambo nodded. Reborn can’t believe it. Looks like Iemitsu will still be an idiot even in the other world. He really wanted to shoot him so maybe, just maybe he’ll learn something, especially about his report on his own sons. (Not that Reborn knows but there are worlds where his counterpart’s really wanted him dead.)

* * *

After school, Ieyuji had no plan on going back home, after he was told that his father would be home soon.

“What to do?” Ieyuji asked himself.

“Ohh spacing out are you Yuji?” Mochida said as he pushed him in front.

Ieyuji didn’t lose his balance but he turn around to see him, scowling. “Gee thanks for bringing me back to reality… sigh, what to do? I don’t even want to go home.”

They heard two familiar voices in the distance. They both saw Yamamoto talking to Gokudera with Tsunayoshi in the middle of the group.

“So Tsuna, are you heading home?” Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna stopped walking, making the other two wonder what's wrong.

“Is something wrong Juudaime?” Gokudera asked.

They didn’t receive any answer.

“Oh, maybe you don’t want to go home?” Yamamoto asked, his smile still plastered at his lips.

Tsuna looked to Yamamoto. They immediately knew it was the case.

“Then why don’t you come to my house, I’ll treat you guys some sushi.” Yamamoto offered. Gokudera smirk, “Looks like we can use that to have some pass times.”

Yamamoto laugh and the three of them walked away, leaving the two behind.

“So even that Soulless Tsuna don’t want to go home… Did something happen?” Mochida asked in curiosity. Ieyuji sigh, “Our dad is coming back and I don’t even want to see him.”

“You hate your father?”

“Who knows… I mean he’s weird. He wasn’t home more than five years and he said that he is working as a construction worker overseas. Have you seen a construction worker working in the middle of the North Pole? Also, just wearing a shirt in the middle of a cold weather like that?”

“W-well...”

“Weird, more like impossible.” Ieyuji gave a big sigh.

Mochida was bit concerned to his rival. Even if they are enemies when it comes to Kyoko, it doesn’t mean he can never be kind to him.

Mochida pat his shoulder, “Come on, how about we go looking around and have some fun.” Ieyuji somehow brighten up and smiled a bit, “Thanks.”

Mochida grinned back and both went on their ways.

* * *

The rest of the day became fun for the two. Unexpectedly, Ken and Chikusa happened to have a walk to buy something to eat. Four of them have a bonding time, more like conflict on the three except Chikusa who was just watching them. The next thing they knew, someone came from above landed on Ieyuji. It was a teen named Basil, carrying a box and being chased by Squalo of Varia.

Ken, Chikusa and Mochida fought but they were completely defeated. Reborn was also there, watching then shot Ieyuji a dying will bullet that end up with Ieyuji and Squalo fighting. Even so, he was still no match against him. Thankfully, Dino’s interference and perfect timing had saved them, but Squalo was able to take the box and left.

Reborn, on his observation, thought that they were all still weak and if they want to get stronger, 10 days were not enough at all. Reborn decided to call Colonnello, a fellow Arcobaleno for help to train them and the Storm Arcobaleno, Fon for the same reason as well.

From afar, Ryohei was watching everything. Ryohei smirked before turning away. Reborn sensed him and turn to where he was and saw he's already walking away with a smirk.

’Was the coming of the Varia the _Ring Conflict_ they were talking about?′ Reborn wondered.

* * *

Late night, Ieyuji was sleeping in his room and so were the rest of the family, Reborn and Iemitsu were currently having a serious conversation about Ieyuji’s chosen Guardians.

“Reborn I still can’t believe my son’s chosen Guardians were-” Iemitsu was cut off by Reborn, “If you don’t want to believe me then do so but I again will tell you that it is hopeless to find some people who can replace them.”

“N-no it’s not like I disagree Reborn, just that… when I took a peak to their school, I found some people who are qualified for my son’s Guardians.” Iemitsu said.

Reborn hum to that and took his cup of espresso and drink it, “So tell me who those people were?”

Iemitsu cleared his throat, “I’m sure you already knew them so I just took their names. The people who took my attention are… Hibari Kyoya, Sasagawa Ryohei, Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato. Those people are so perfect for the position so why didn’t you choose them Reborn?”

“If ever you had truly made a peak to his school, I’m sure you had already notice it already.” Reborn said. Iemitsu tilt is head, “Notice? Notice what?”

Reborn gave a sigh, such an idiot he could be. “They are more attractive to your older son than your idiot son idiot.”

Iemitsu was shock, now that he thought about it, he did saw how attach they are to his older son, Tsuna. He thought he was just imagining things but to think it was way deeper than he could ever imagine.

Iemitsu narrowed his eyes, still don’t want to believe it. “Gokudera Hayato is known as Human Bomb Hayato right? I would like to speak with him.”

Reborn raised his eyebrow, “What are you planning to do?”

“I will ask him to join. Maybe he just took liking on my son because of his condition, not that I could blame him and of course it’s not like I don’t want my son to lose some friends but… this is a serious Reborn. I want some people that could support my son when he took the position and strong enough to protect him in any cost. People like them are truly needed to his generation.”

“Then do as you please, although I doubt that would ever happen.” Reborn said in closed eyes and drink his espresso. Reborn knew everything, so he was hundred percent sure that they would decline the offer, whenever he like it or not.

* * *

Daylight in the middle of the street, Iemitsu right now was talking seriously to Gokudera who was now wearing his school uniform.

“So what do you say? Would you accept the position you will take in Vongola?” Iemitsu offered, truly serious and confident that he would say yes. He heard about him, that almost none of the Famiglia took him seriously all because of his past as a pianist. Now that Vongola which was the strongest Famiglia was offering his place and much more a high and great position, he would certainly take it but things didn’t turn out to what he had expected.

Gokudera gave a slow sigh and answered, “I refuse.” Iemitsu’s eyes widen. What? Did he just… refuse? Gokudera clarified more his answer, “I’m truly grateful that you had offered me such wonderful position and alliance but I cannot accept that offer, not once, not ever. I only follow one sky, no one else.”

“One Sky? What do you mean? Wasn’t my son, Ieyuji the Sky?” Iemitsu reasoned.

“I don’t see him as a Sky CEDEF Boss and Adviser of Vongola Nono, Sawada Iemitsu.” Gokudera answered in mature and high tone. “He is the only Sky I will follow even with or without the position or alliance. As long as I’m with him, that is enough and fulfilling life.”

Iemitsu was truly astonish, is the person he was talking to… was truly just a middle school student?

Gokudera smirk and huff, “Is this the only reason you called me? I thought it was something serious but I guess that’s fine, still I did hope that you didn’t bother, Reborn-san was there to tell you the obvious answer.”

Gokudera turn around and left, leaving Iemitsu in wide eyes of disbelief. Now that he thought about it, he did say…

_“Although I doubt that would ever happen.”_

Is this what Reborn was talking about?

“Skylark what are you doing here?”

Iemitsu turn to the location Gokudera was and surprise to him to see one of the people he could say good choice for his son’s Guardian, Hibari Kyoya.

Hibari stared for a moment before looking back to see Iemitsu. He can’t help but smirk, “Recruiting?”

Gokudera smirked back, “Yeah. I immediately decline of course. How about you?”

“Hmph, like I would follow that Herbivore. The only person I had respected is Omnivore, him and no one else.”

“I guess we have the same answer.”

“Hn”

Both part ways. Iemitsu heard everything and convinced. The people he had seen with such great quality will never be on his son’s side. Not once, not ever.

* * *

Morning at the hospital, Dino and Reborn were explaining to Ieyuji about the ring he found around his neck.

“So this means I can become a boss right?” Ieyuji asked as he held the ring.

“If you can make it a whole ring, Baka Yuji. The other half of the ring is in the hands of the Varia. One of Varia’s members was there yesterday, the man named Squalo.” Reborn said.

Ieyuji grip on the name, he still can’t accept they had lose, even if they had taken the fake set.

“They will realize that ring is fake in 10 days, we will train as much as possible Baka Yuji. You are still too weak than you think you are.”

Ieyuji wanted to protest but he can’t. Reborn was telling the truth. He was weak.

Dino seems to see Ieyuji’s dilemma and gave assurance, “Don’t worry little brother, you’ll become stronger enough through Reborn’s training.”

Dino’s assurance to work to Ieyuji. Chikusa and Ken approached them.

“Oh, how do you feel?” Dino asked. Chikusa just pushed his glasses upward. Ken grinned, “Better than ever byon.”

“Good because a tutor is coming for you two.” Reborn said to the two which they both found it surprising.

When Reborn said that the Sun pacifier glowed, indicating another arcobaleno coming. And it indeed, it was Colonnello being carried by his falco.

“Yo kora, long time no see.” Colonnello said with a grin.

“C-Colonnello!” Ieyuji was surprised on his coming.

Colonnello land down and got beside Reborn.

“So, who were the people you wanted me to train?” Colonnello asked straight to the point.

“Them.” Reborn pointed both Ken and Chikusa through gaze. Colonnello checked both of them thoroughly, “Are they really that weak?”

“Yeah” Reborn simply answered.

“W-what was that byon!?” Ken shouted, taking their words as offence. Chikusa calmly spoke, “Ken calm down.” 

Colonnello chuckled, “Don’t worry you two, with my training you two will become stronger than ever. So what do you say?”

“Yes.” Chikusa's immediate answer much that surprised Ken, “Ka-Kakipi!?”

“If I’m really weak then I have to become stronger Ken. I want to make Mukuro-sama proud when we found him.” Chikusa explained calmly to Ken.

“Kakipi...” Ken understood him.

Both Ken and Chikusa visited Japan and attend to Kokuyo middle school  for one purpose and that's to search for their leader, the mist user and their savior, Rokudo Mukuro.

Ken looked the infant who's offering them and nod, indicating that he had agreed as well. Colonnello smirked as Falco took Colonnello to fly up.

“Now come with me kora!” Colonnello said as he flew out of the room with Falco. Both Ken and Chikusa run to follow him.

Ieyuji turned on Reborn and asked, “And Mochida and the kid?”

“They both will be tutor by the other Arcobaleno, Fon.” Reborn simply answered.

“Hehe then I guess I better get going.” Dino said before walking away. This earn Ieyuji a question, “Eh? You’re not helping us?” 

Dino stopped to face him with an apologetic expression, “Sorry about that but due to the alliance I can’t help you at all. I’m here to train one of your Guardians Yuji. The girl who uses guns;”

“Wait, you mean Brina!?” Ieyuji was surprised that even her has the other half ring.

“She is your lightning Guardian Baka Yuji. Ken is your Sun, Chikusa is the Rain, I-pin is the Storm, and that weakling Mochida is your Cloud.” Reborn informed him.

“Wait, you just said there are six, right? Those were only five, who’s the last one?” Ieyuji asked. Reborn commented that earned his irritation, “Ohh you got a brain now Baka Yuji, congratulation.”

Dino laughed and bid his farewell. Once he had left, Reborn shot Ieyuji a dying will bullet to make him go and train and he did as he run away in boxer.

‘There aren’t just two candidates but three candidates. Just how will things turn out? You who wish to have the position, the Varia Xanxus also wanted the position and Tsunayoshi who wish to be free from the seal… have you ever predicted this Nono?’

Reborn’s eyes then covered in the shadow of his fedora, remembering something he needed to be careful in near future.

* * *

Back at the Sadawa residence, Fon arrived to announce I-pin about the ring she found beside her bed and he came to train her. I-pin was ecstasy that her master came to train her. Lambo was watching from afar when Fon noticed him.

“Are you really serious about this I-pin?” Lambo asked in serious and mature tone which surprised I-pin and Fon.

I-pin always see Lambo as a spoiled brat and acts too much like a kid and only wanted was play and eat. Who would ever thought the glutton and energetic/lazy one could have a tone similar a mature adult? He's a Mafioso but still strange in Fon’s eyes.

“What do you mean Lambo?” I-pin asked.

“Joining the battle of course. I’ll tell you now, you guys have no chance of winning.” Lambo warned them.

Fon took a deep breath before speaking, “It seems you know what’s going on. I’m surprised Reborn didn’t choose you to become Decimo’s Lightning Guardian. Although I could understand because you are still a child.”

“You got it wrong Fon. I didn’t become one because I’m already loyal to someone else. He is much better in becoming Decimo of Vongola and I’ll tell you now. Who ever try to get in our way will be destroyed. I’ll strike anyone, even it has to be you I-pin.” Lambo said coldly on the last part.

I-pin now beyond surprised. Even Fon found it more surprising. The  Storm Arcobaleno narrowed his eyes on the cow kid and questioned, “Who are you?”

Lambo smirked and introduced himself in mature way, “I’m Bovino Lambo of Bovino Famiglia, Tsuna-nii’s Thunder Guardian. Maybe I can say I’m just like you, an adult in the body of a child.”

“What!?” Fon said shock. His calm demeanor changed.

“But I have no curse like you guys had. I am just simply in a different situation than you. Please don’t take it seriously Fon.” Lambo said with a small smile. He turn to I-pin and asked ones again, “I’m giving you a chance to retreat I-pin. Trust me and don’t go on this coming battle. Will you accept it?”

I-pin immediately shook her head and answered, “I’ll face you so be ready!” Lambo observed I-pin carefully who's giving determination right now.

Lambo sigh, “Yare yare, I had given you a chance I-pin but if you won’t accept then I advise you to become stronger less than five days. I’m a Thunder Guardian and you are a Storm Guardian. We cannot fight each other. The one you will face will be Hayato-nii our Storm Guardian. He is stronger than you so get ready. I’m giving you some information that may come in handy on the future battle so be sure to remember it.”

“H-Hayato? You mean Gokudera-san?” I-pin questioned.

Lambo nod and added more information. “The Varia’s Storm Guardian is a man named Belphegor, or Bel. You’ll know him when he has a word ‘prince’ on his words. He’s good in using wires and knives. He’s tough so I wanted you to give up but… sigh… oh well, good luck.”

Lambo turned around and about to go but was stop by Fon.

“Wait Bovino Lambo.” Fon said. When he saw him stop, he continued, “Who’s Sky do you belong?”

Lambo glanced back and answered, “Didn’t I tell you? Tsuna-nii’s Guadian, Sawada Tsunayoshi. We Guardians will make sure to give everything we have to protect and win the battle. If you are still confused, why don’t you ask Reborn? He knows about us so don’t worry.”

Fon observed carefully to see whenever he's lying but detect nothing. All he can see was determination and maturity.

“Very well.” Fon said in satisfaction. Lambo sigh, “Yare yare, really what a troublesome people.”

Lambo went away, leaving both of them on the room.

‘Lambo… I will definitely win.’ I-pin said as she watched Lambo leave. Fon noticed that and calmly sigh. ‘It seems there are things here that we all aren’t aware. Reborn just who are this people?’

* * *

Somewhere with Colonnello, Ken and Chikusa’s place where they were training, they look tired but continued training. Colonnello observed them when he felt explosion somewhere. These stop both Ken and Chikusa from what they were doing.

“What was that byon?” Ken asked in surprised. Chikusa answered, “It seems it came from the other side.” 

Colonnello decided to take a look and so does the two. They were careful on their way and hid on the trees. The three checked and surprised on what they had witnessed. It was Ryohei and Hibari. Both were fighting, no, they were sparring. Ryohei continue punching while Hibari defend it with his tonfas and striked with his other tonfas. Both continue to do that without any hesitation.

“A-amazing...” Ken said in amazement.

Chikusa’s eyes were wide open on how powerful those two were, like they were not just ordinary at all. Colonnello also found it surprising. A man in such young age has a great power and strength within them and they have fully aware and control that strength. That was amazing for him.

‘Both of them were… the white hair possess a Sun flame while the black one possess a Cloud flame. Did Reborn know about them? With them, they can make things turn around, no they would surely be able to defeat Xanxus.’ Colonnello thought as he observed them.

He felt someone coming and saw another person arriving. It was Yamamoto in his Yukata and bamboo sword in hand.

“Yo Sempai, Hibari.” Yamamoto greeted.

Both stopped to him coming.

“Yo Yamamoto, did you come to train with us to the EXTREME?” Ryohei asked in shout which earned him to be hit in the head by Hibari’s Tonfa. Hibari said in annoyance, “Shut up Herbivore or I’ll bite you to death.”

“What was that Hibari!?” Ryohei shouted back.

Now this made the two fights for real.

“Hahahahahaha… c-calm down you two.” Yamamoto tried but failed as it became more intense, making him sweatdrop on sight.

Colonnello observed Yamamoto carefully. ‘He possesses a Rain flame and a swordsman huh, maybe he’s equal to Squalo… something is different from this people but what?’

“So Yamamoto, why did you come here?” Ryohei asked once again when finally both had calm down much to the Rain's relief. Yamamoto answered, “To train myself with him like you two. I wanted to get stronger enough to fight against Illusions.”

“Does that mean that Pineapple Head is here?” Hibari asked.

Yamamoto grinned, “Somewhere around here with Chrome. I heard both of them were training together so I’ll ask him to train me too.”

“Good luck with that to the extreme Yamamoto.” Ryohei said with a grin.

“Yeah.” Yamamoto said before running away.

When he’s gone, Ryohei faced Hibari, “Let’s continue in extreme Hibari. I need a warming up to get the winning medal.”

Without any further answer, they both continued to fight.

Colonnello, Ken and Chikusa watch for a bit before heading back and continue training.

* * *

The day finally arrived when the Varia came to Japan to get the other half. They had been confronted by Ieyuji’s famiglia. They had grown stronger from these fast few days. Xanxus who was eager to get the ring was about to release his Flame of Wrath when he was stopped by Iemitsu. Squalo and the others began to argue to Iemitsu about his interference.

“Xanxus, are your subordinates going to point their swords at the external advisor?” Iemitsu asked in straight and formal tone.

“Wha-what’s going on?” Ieyuji asked, surprised that his father seems to know something about what’s going on.

“He is the external advisor of the Vongola Famiglia Baka Yuji. The CEDEF boss, the one who chose you as the candidate of the Vongola Decimo, Sawada Iemitsu.” Reborn explained.

Ieyuji was shocked. His father wasn’t a construction worker, but a mafia!? It made sense. That was the reason why he wasn’t home for years!

“VOIIIIII Why the fuck are you here Iemitsu?” Squalo yelled in question.

“I’m here to wait the order of the 9th.” Iemitsu simply answered, “I’ve been issue with your conduct and the 9th’s approval of it. I sent a letter to the 9th with my doubts and questions, and this is his answer.” Iemitsu showed a rolled paper, “This is a direct order from the 9th.”

Basil who had helped Ieyuji on his training went to Ieyuji to give the letter.

“This is the direct order of the 9th.” Basil told Ieyuji.

Ieyuji took the paper and opened it. There was a dying will in it, indicating it was really from him.

Ieyuji winced seeing the content, “I can’t read Italians.” Reborn took a look, “It said-”

“It has something to do with both candidates that that Nono found Xanxus as the right successor of the ring but Iemitsu, the CEDEF boss and Vongola adviser had chosen Sawada Ieyuji, his son to become the next boss of the Vongola. So he had decided to something to makes things fare… am I right Reborn-san?”

All attention turned to the person who spoke, it was Gokudera Hayato with Yamamoto Takeshi on his left and Sasagawa Ryohei on his right.

“Who are you people?” Basil asked. 

Iemitsu narrowed his eyes on the group, “Why are you people doing here?” He still remembered Gokudera Hayato who had declined his invitation. This gave him a reason to question why they're here.

“Hahahaha calm down, we’re not enemies… well on the coming battle, we might be your enemies.” Yamamoto said with a smile but serious glints within his eyes.

Squalo can see an overwhelming strength of Yamamoto Takeshi and smirked, “A fine opponent.”

Yamamoto laughs again.

“You came.” Reborn simply said.

“Of course Reborn, we can’t miss this day to the EXTREME!” Ryohei shouted.

Colonnello and Fon who were also there asked.

“What’s going on kora?”

Reborn decided not to answer and let them take care of it.

Gokudera spoke his demand, “Vongola external advisor, Sawada Iemitsu-san, we came here for a request, more like a force order to be said.”

“What?” Iemitsu questioned, taken a back for a bit. ‘This youngsters seems serious for some reason... no, they don’t look like children at all.’

“We are here to make the other candidate, Sawada Tsunayoshi to participate and fight on the title, Vongola Decimo.” Gokudera said high and firm tone.

Iemitsu was surprised, even Ieyuji on the sudden announcement.

“Wha-what are you saying? My son is-” Iemitsu was cut off when he saw his son, Tsunayoshi was behind them holding Lambo in his arms.

“Lambo.” I-pin murmured when she saw him with Tsuna.

Tsuna was just staring at them, not speaking, nothing.

“Colonnello… is he…” Fon was trailing off. Colonnello nodded, “Yeah. He is different and I sense no life at all kora.”

“Lifeless indeed.” Fon agreed. Reborn smirked, “I think it will be fun. Let them in Iemitsu.”

That shocked all of them.

“Reborn?” Ieyuji questioned. “I have seen little of his strength. I can assure you that and besides, you can’t make him live in the dark.” Reborn told the obvious.

“Reborn my son is lifeless, he’s…!” Iemitsu was taken aback when there was a trident pointed his neck behind him. He turned around and saw a girl. It was Chrome. 

“Say that again to Bossu and I’ll stab your throat.” Chrome threatened the external adviser. A cold glint visible at her eyes. 

“Mukuro-sama?” Ken question. “No, she’s not Mukuro-sama, just a look alike Ken.” Chikusa said, even he's surprised too.

Iemitsu’s henchmen wanted to attack her and save him but they can’t. She's not hesitating.

“Chrome don’t do that, Tsuna will be sad if you kill him. He told us not to kill right?” Yamamoto said seriously. Chrome didn’t respond, only disappeared like a mist and appeared beside Tsuna. “I’m sorry Bossu.” Chrome apologizes.

Tsuna didn’t answer and just stare on what’s happening.

“Trash, can you seriously make that lifeless kid becomes a boss? Heh, your making me laugh.” Xanxus said, not liking that someone's trying to take the position other than Ieyuji.

“Are you underestimating us Xanxus?” Gokudera said in mocking and serious tone.

Xanxus narrowed his eyes on him.

“Ushishishishi, this might become some fun, more killing. The prince is excited.” Varia’s Storm, Belphegor or Bel said. “Youngster these days… but I see no problem with that.” An infant and Varia’s mist, Mammon had sighed.

“Reborn I cannot let my son participate in this bloody world.” Iemitsu told the Arcobaleno, worried as a father. Reborn smirked, “Sorry to tell you Iemitsu but your son already know about mafia even before I arrived. He has a right and he has the blood that has same as Baka Yuji. You can’t do anything.”

“Even so Reborn, I-” Iemitsu was trailed off again when he saw in front of him was his son, Tsunayoshi in his Hyper Dying will mode. “W-what!?” Iemitsu was shock.

Tsunayoshi with no words automatically kick him from the side, making the adviser smash down on the road. Iemitsu wasn’t heavily injured due to his strength and all his training, but he was surprised with how powerful Tsuna had become. Tsuna landed down in front of Iemitsu, just staring at him.

“That can’t be… Hyper Dying will Mode!?” Basil was shocked more than ever.

“Wha-what is Hyper Dying Will Mode?” Ieyuji asked. Reborn simply answered, “More powerful than Dying Will Mode, Baka Yuji.” 

Gokudera and Ryohei smirked.

“We told you. We will participate in this battle. Whether you like it or not.” Ryohei said in mature tone.

Iemitsu slowly stood up, looking at his son, Tsunayoshi in disbelief.

“Yare yare, now that’s done… when will you Cervello come out and tell us what to do already?” Lambo drawled. He's now in Chrome’s arms.

They found it questioning when suddenly, two women came out with mask covering the upper half of their faces. Tsuna pulled out of his Hyper Dying Will Mode and walked away from his father. Iemitsu wanted to call him out but stopped, because Yamamoto and Gokudera protectiveness to him as they both stood in front of Tsuna. Iemitsu decided to face on the two arrival women.

“Who are you?” Iemitsu asked in narrowed eyes.

“We are the Cervello. An organization who serves under the 9th. Under the 9th’s order, we will be the judge of the ring conflict.” One of the two Cervello’s had informed. The other continued, “During the ring conflict, our decision is the 9th’s decision. The 9th believes that this measure will please all members of the family.”

“Since we have an additional Family candidate who will join with us, there is something I need to make sure.” The first one had added.

“What is it?” Gokudera asked. she gave her question, “Do you believe that you can actually win and make your chosen boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi to become the winner of the Ring Conflict?” 

Ryohei, Yamamoto, Lambo and Gokudera chuckled with a smirk on their lips from the question. Chrome just smiled but it was a smile of confidence. Tsunayoshi's Guardians found it laughable.

“What’s so funny?” The other Cervello said.

“Is that all? The question I mean.” Yamamoto said. Ryohei added, “That was very hilarious to the extreme!” 

“I though these people already know we’re serious but it seems they still underestimated us.” Lambo said as he shook his head, somehow feeling disappointed. Chrome spoke to their youngest Guardian, “I think we need to show them we are truly serious on our decision Lambo.” 

Gokudera faced the two Cervello and answered in mature tone, “Are you really idiots to ask such question? Just hurry up and tell us the time and place, idiots.”

Reborn smirked, sensing each of the Guardian's feeling toward the chosen Sky. The Sun Arcobaleno saw the glimpse of Tsuna’s eyes that shows happiness that his Friends and Guardians were standing beside him. Iemitsu found it surprising as how much this people care for his son. Ieyuji on the other hand, was speechless, he can tell those people have a strong loyalty to his brother.

“Very well then… Do you have any objection Xanxus-sama?” The leader asked. Xanxus didn’t answer, indicating he has nothing. “Thank you very much. And you Sawada Ieyuji?”

Ieyuji looked his brother who's staring at the two Cervello’s. Tsuna faced his younger brother. He shows no expression nor emotion. This irritate Ieyuji so he faced the Cervellos.

“No problem at all.” Ieyuji answered, gritting his teeth in annoyance at Tsuna’s response.

“Very well. Now, let us explain the rules of the Ring Conflict. Normally, two will fight on taking the half ring on each other. The first one who acquired and make the ring become a whole will be the winner.” The first Cervello informed as she started. The other Cervello continued in her stead, “But due to the sudden entrance of the other candidate, Sawada Tsunayoshi and his famiglias, the rules will change.”

“This time, each one of you will fight until one is left standing, who will be the winner of the match.”

“It is a clear way for us to know the winner and the one who has a right to take the position as the Vongola boss and the rightful owner of the ring.”

The Cervellos asked the three Famiglias, “Are there any objection of the rules?”

“None.” Reborn answered for Ieyuji’s side.

“Fine.” Xanxus simply answered.

Chrome read Tsuna’s mind through her mist then told their response, “Bossu said nothing.”

The Cervello leader nodded, “Thank you very much. Now the seven leading by Xanxus-sama, chosen by the 9th, the seven leading by Sawada Ieyuji, chosen by the external advisor and the seven leading by Sawada Tsunayoshi, another possible candidate beside the two.”

“Ummm… excuse me…” All attention turn to Chrome who spoke, raising her right hand slightly. “There are eight of us in our side.” Chrome informed. 

“Oh, Tsuna’s side has two Mist Guardians. Just choose which one from both of you will fight and there will be no problem.” Reborn elaborated for her.

Chrome nodded in response and gave her thanks for informing them too.

“Tsu-Tsunayoshi-dono has two Mist Guardians?” Basil asked to Reborn in disbelief. It's rare to have someone to have two guardians in one element. 

“Yeah, I haven’t seen his power but I can already tell he’s strong.” Reborn simply answered. Mammon humm to the information, “Strong Mist user huh, interesting.” 

Fon and Colonnello eyed Reborn with suspicion, not knowing how he knew so much about Tsunayoshi’s famiglia.

“I see, eight leading by Sawada Tsunayoshi then.” She faced everyone, “Now, we’ll prove which one of you is worthy of the Rings...”

“By having you bet your lives on them.” The other Cervello finished.

“L-Lives!?” Ieyuji said in surprise.

The Cervello’s announced the beginning of the Ring Conflict, “The location will be Namimori Middle School, late night. We will explain more details there.” The other Cervello concluded, “We will be waiting for you at 11 o’clock tomorrow evening.”

“Farewell.” Both Cervello bid them before jumping back and disappeared.

Xanxus looked at Tsuna who didn’t show anything, not even fear. He then turn to Ieyuji who's sweating a bit and smirked, making him mentally nervous. He and the other Varia members turned around and left.

Gokudera faced the others. Tsuna walked ahead and the others followed. Instead of stopping beside or in front of Ieyuji, they just pass through them.

“We’re heading home now, bye.” Lambo said as he wave his hand in farewell, still being carried by Chrome.

They stared them for a moment until they disappeared.

Basil went to his boss/master, “Master… what are you planning to do?”

Iemitsu didn’t respond. He stared the silhouette of his oldest son who disappeared in the distance. Ieyuji who's staring at his father for once stayed quiet.

Colonnello and Fon shifted their attention to Reborn.

“Kindly explain to us about that young man Reborn?” Fon asked the fellow Arcobaleno.

This brought everyone’s attention to Reborn who pulled his Fedora down to cover his eyes.

“I can’t tell you much but all I can tell you is they just wanted to help their Sky, Tsuna to be free.” Reborn told them. Iemitsu questioned, “To be free?”

“Currently, there is something that's preventing Tsuna from communicating, even showing any emotion. The ones who knew about his circumstances are his Guardians and they found a possible solution to free him from it.”

Iemitsu was surprised to hear that.

“And what would that be kora?”

“The Vongola Ring. They needed the Vongola Ring that seems to be a key to free him. They will do everything for him. They are more dangerous than the Varia.” Reborn then smirked and added “Don’t worry, they won’t do any dirty tricks. Their boss, Tsuna won’t like it and he would gladly fight in a fair way.”

“Tsuna-san was a kind person after all.” I-pin added which made Fon smile.

“I can’t believe that the Soulless Tsuna to have that kind of disability. Maybe they were just faking it.” Mochida said incredulously.

“Faking it? Herbivore, you talk like you are a Carnivore. But in the end, you are still a weak Herbivore.”

They looked up and saw Hibari Kyoya, the school prefect. He's standing above them at the edge of the wall.

“Hi-Hibari-san!?” Ieyuji spluttered in surprise.

Hibari was glaring at Mochida as while the said boy was shrinking and shivering in fear. Colonnello remembered him when he was sparing with the white haired young man. Come to think of it, he's with them in Tsunayoshi’s side.

“Are you the Cloud following the Omnivore’s twin?” Hibari smirked at Mochida’s expression, “Heh, I’ll be waiting for the day I can bite you to death.” Hibari turned around and left the place.

“That was Tsuna’s Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya. Congratulations idiot, you are now Hibari’s prey for saying such thing about Tsuna.” Reborn smirked. Mochida now sulked in depression and yelled frantically in his mind, ‘There’s no way I can win against Hibari Kyoya, that Demon Prefect!’

“They all respected their chosen boss. Talk something bad about him and we’re in trouble huh, interesting people I must say.” Brina smirked.

‘So my nephew had chosen someone to follow. What an interesting sky, Sawada Tsunayoshi.’ Fon smiled as he thought about it.

They became silence, processing everything they had discovered.


	8. The battle of The Sun Guardians

****It was night time by the time Iemitsu and the others had returned home.

"Nana we're back" Iemitsu greeted loudly. "Ah, welcome back." Nana greeted back as she's almost done preparing their dinner.

They all walked heading to the dining room when they all noticed Tsuna is already home with Lambo and Fuuta with him. Reborn just continue walking towards the dining room while the others watched the three. Tsuna was watching the two while Lambo simply act like a child as he played with Fuuta.

"Everyone dinner's ready!"

They all heard Nana and head over to the dining room. Tsuna carried Lambo and went with them as well. The atmosphere was somehow awkward. They are all silently eating dinner. Iemitsu, Basil and Ieyuji eyed Tsuna carefully while he just normally eats his food. Lambo for some reason was also eating in silence, not taking other's food. I-pin was staring at Lambo, finding it strange. Nana was just eating happily. Only Bianchi and Fuuta found things too awkward. Reborn didn't mind, he just wanted to eat his food peacefully.

After dinner, Tsuna took another plate of food and heading to his room with Lambo when Nana noticed it.

"Tsu-kun if you want to eat more you can just eat here." Nana told him. Lambo answered for his Tsuna-nii, "Don't worry maman, we'll just eat inside Tsuna-nii's room."

"If you say so" Nana smiled.

Tsuna and Lambo went away. It became normal for Nana. She always noticed Tsuna bringing a plate of food every time he is here for breakfast, lunch and dinner. She tried to peek if someone was with him but found no one. She questions it but only being said they'll eat to his room so she no longer mind. In this matter, only Iemitsu and Ieyuji do mind. Reborn knew the reason so it was nothing.

* * *

Late night, Iemitsu sneaked inside his older son's room. He saw his son sleeping to his bed with Lambo beside him. He slowly approaches him until he was near to him but then stop by a sudden and nostalgic threatening point of trident.

"I didn't know you are here… Miss Mist." Iemitsu in whisper said but loud enough to be heard by the other occupant.

Chrome was behind him, pointing her trident to his neck ones again. "Harm Bossu and you will know your end." Chrome threatened in a low voice enough to scare someone.

Iemitsu wasn't affected at all and just continue to talk even in an awkward situation. They both make sure their voices are low enough, so Tsuna wouldn't wake up.

"So you are secretly staying with us?" Iemitsu asked as he saw a sleeping bag beside the shelves.

"I am asked to protect Bossu inside the house with the Lightning Guardian which I would gladly do. Bossu is too kind that he wanted me to show myself to his family but I firmly refuse and wanted to protect him without anyone knowing me." 

"So that's the reason he's bringing food in his room, for you." Chrome simply nod but not waving herself of putting down her trident. Iemitsu looked carefully to his son and asked. "When did my son knows about mafia? About Vongola?"

"I cannot say. Bossu told us not to say anything to anyone at any moment. We also told this to Reborn-san which he gladly accepted. That is the reason why he just told you our purpose, other than that, nothing. We won't give any trouble to the Vongola and we are also not your enemies, that, I can assure you."

Iemitsu was observing her carefully then nod. He found no lies.

"Then may I ask why do you guys think a Vongola Ring was the key for his situation?"

"I cannot tell you that either."

"Your comrades, can you tell me about them?"

"No"

Iemitsu sigh. She won't budge.

"Last question then, can you tell me just something about you guys?"

"Yes"

Iemitsu listened carefully.

"Anyone who harms Bossu shall answer to us." Chrome said in firm, mature voice.

Iemitsu found it surprising, like a bird protecting its eggs. He glanced back to his son and is surprised by the child beside him. Lambo was releasing a bit spark from his horn. He is also awake and listening from the very beginning. He was giving a silent message, 'Harm him or be strike by my Lightning.'

'My son was like their lives, no, like the most important part of family to them which they will give anything to protect him. Like the Sky who rules the weathers, giving love and warmth to those who surrounding him.' He sigh and gave up, there's nothing he can do. He could not stop his son from entering the cruel world.

Iemitsu raised his both hand, a sign that he had surrendered. Iemitsu slowly walked away, still keep Chrome's trident pointed to him. When he was near to the door and about to open, he spoke.

"I also wanted to know why you only told everything about yourselves to Reborn but… That can't be helped then."

"I'll tell you then."

Iemitsu looked back to see the girl and hear what she was about to say.

"Bossu trusted Reborn-san from the bottom of his heart, even if that person right now is not Reborn-san he knew."

"Wha-" Iemitsu was about to ask when Chrome cut him off. "Please leave and have a good night sleep. We all need to get ready for the upcoming battle." Chrome told him, obviously not wanting to discuss further.

Iemitsu dropped the question and left.

* * *

Next day at school, Ieyuji was quiet on his seat, thinking about the battle that will happen soon. He was also thinking about his elder brother who was right now on his seat, listening both Yamamoto and Gokudera talking. The three of them seems have no problem and no worries at all. Ieyuji found himself jealous of them. It's as if they do not have a care about the world.

He then saw Kyoko and Hana going over to the group.

"Good morning Tsuna-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun" Kyoko greeted them.

"Yo Kyoko, Hana" Yamamoto greeted back while both Tsuna and Gokudera didn't respond back.

"Calling me in my first name monkey?" Hana seethed in irritation.

Yamamoto just laughed.

"By the way, I heard about the coming Sumo Wrestling from my brother today, was that true?" Kyoko asked which made both Gokudera and Yamamoto flinch.

'That excuse again!?' Gokudera mentally screamed. Ieyuji who was listening flinched as well. 'So the coming fight became a Sumo Wrestling!?'

"Haha, yeah, that's right. We're participating but don't worry, your brother will be okay." Yamamoto reassured her. Kyoko smiled a bit, "I-I know… I had seen him working hard more than ever these days. I don't know why but Onii-san keeps telling me everything will be alright…"

Yamamoto gave a large smile and said, "Then believe in him, Kyoko."

Kyoko smiled and nod. Somehow she was been cheered up. Only Hana found it suspicious.

"Like I believe on that stupid excuse, why don't you just tell us the truth, now?" Hana demanded.

"Shut up stupid woman or…" Gokudera smirk "Worried for your future husband?"

Hana then blushed because of what he said, which is something she never expected to hear from anyone else. Hana start arguing back in irritation but it seems Gokudera wasn't affected by her insults. Gokudera just yawned.

Ieyuji found it questioning. The loud boxing freak Sasagawa Ryohei and the quiet and smart Kurokawa Hana… what a weird pair.

* * *

Night came and the battle is about to start. Namimori middle school, Ieyuji with Reborn, Fon and I-pin meet up with Colonnello, Mochida, Ken and Chikusa on the school gate.

"Yo Yuji, I thought you had run away already." Mochida smirked. 

Ieyuji frowned, "While I thought you had committed suicide after being threatened by Hibari Kyoya." A vein popped at his head, "Wha-what was that!?"

"Hoy kora there's no time to hang around here, we have to go kora." Colonello said, cutting off the two.

They all decide to enter.

"I wonder why our school of all places?" Ieyuji asked, no one answered, not like he's expecting one.

"It's quiet here, is this really the right place?" Mochida asked when they all stop on the school entrance.

"They all have been on standby for quite some time." A woman and familiar voice said.

They all looked up and saw the two Cervello from the other day with the Varia's (except Xanxus). They also heard laughter and turn to the right and saw Tsuna there with Gokudera, on his right, Yamamoto on his left, Ryohei and Chrome from behind and Lambo on Gokudera's shoulder.

"After an official conference, the battle order for tonight's Ring Conflict has been decided." The Cervello seems leader said. The other Cervello continued, "The first battle will be between the  **Guardians of the Sun**."

"Guardian of Sun… that would mean…"Ieyuji said as he looked on his chosen Sun bearer.

"It looks like it's your turn first Ken." Chikusa said as he pushed up his glasses. Ken smirk on the announcement, "Come and get me byon!"

Over at Varia's side…

"Oh my my, my opponent was an animal, what a waste." A man (Or is he actually a woman? Who knows?) said. He was the Varia's sun, Lussuria. He looked on the other side and saw Tsunayoshi and the others cheering on their Sun, Sasagawa Ryohei. "Heh, at least there's a man who is worthy enough to be my opponent."

Ryohei looked to Lussuria and grin, "Let's see how this battle will lead to the EXTREME."

One of the Cervello had moved forward and announced, "We will now begin the Ring Conflict over the position of successor." Both Cervello pointed to their right, "Please look over there."

Lights open when they all looked on the place they will fight and it was a Boxing ring stadium.

"Wha-what is that!?" Ieyuji questioned.

"A special ring that we have prepared for the Guardian of Sun"

"This time, we have made a ring that benefits the specialties of the Guardian of the Sun. Likewise, we will be setting up a unique combat area for each battle."

"Amazing byon, can't wait for it byon." Excited Ken said.

"Calm your excitement kora. Remember that you have to focus on both opponents if you want to win kora." Colonnello reminded him.

"I know that byon" Ken said to him.

Yamamoto looked on the ring in amazement and said "This will be a good battle field Sempai." Ryohei bump his fist together and said "The ring is my territory!"

"Hehehehehe, can't wait for the battle to start! Right Stupidera?" Lambo giggled in excitement. Gokudera smirked in response, "Shut up Stupid Cow, but I guess I'll agree to that."

Gokudera looked at his Juudaime, "Juudaime let's get a good position to watch."

Tsuna didn't answer, he just walk away, going to the right view. His family followed him. Ieyuji looked for a second at his brother then back to the ring.

"Ahh is the boss here yet? It's my glorious moment on stage where I could beat that young boy and animal!" Lussuria said. Mammon answered his question, "He seems to be absent." Squalo followed up, "There's no way that asshole would be interested in another's fight. Better yet, don't accept this pathetic battle that doesn't really suits us, and take them all! I'll cut them apart in five, no, ten seconds!"

Reborn was watching the Varia and then Ieyuji's Sun Guardian Ken. He also looked at Tsuna's side which they have found a place to watch and talking as well on each other.

'The Varia is really underestimating both sides. I am interested with how Ken had grown on his training and I am also curious of Tsuna's Sun, Sasagawa Ryohei…' Reborn smirked, 'Finally'

Fon and Colonnello saw the smirk but didn't question it. They could tell that he was thinking the same thing as they do, especially in regards to Tsuna's guardians.

* * *

Somewhere hidden, both Basil and Iemitsu were observing the three participants.

Basil turned to his boss and asked, “Who do you think will win Master?” Iemitsu didn’t answer right away as he kept studying the Sun Guardians. For a moment, he finally answered, “I’m not sure but… I have a feeling something within to that guy that kept bugging me.”

“Who master?” Basil asked. Iemitsu pointed the person through gaze. Basil followed it and surprise to see it was Ryohei. Thinking about it, something is indeed wrong, more like unique about him.

* * *

Later, the Cervello were now calling the challengers.

"Now, Guardian of Sun, please walk into the center of the ring."

Lussuria walk towards to the ring but then turn around and waved at the Varia, saying "I'm going to play!" then he head off.

Ken then raised his both hands and grinned, "Time to kick some butt!" he then walked off heading to the ring

Ryohei looked on the others and smiled, "Sawada I'll give you the winning medal so nothing to worry to the extreme!"

Chrome used her mist to read Tsuna's mind and said to Ryohei, "Bossu wanted to tell you to hold back. Do not use your real strength unless it's necessary. They aren't the same as people we knew."

Ryohei grin and said "You can count on me to the extreme!"

Ryohei then turn around, heading to the ring.

"Tsuna what do you mean by holding back?" Yamamoto asked.

"Idiot, Juudaime was talking about our Vongola Gears idiot." Gokudera answered. Yamamoto laugh, realizing about it already, "Your right. Good luck Sempai!"

"Don't lose Ryohei-nii!" Lambo shouted too. Ryohei raise his right fist, telling them 'Sure'.

"Oh oh wait, should we form a circle?" Yamamoto suggested. Gokudera flinch, Ryohei quickly turn around and went back to them. "Yes to the EXTREME! I always wanted to do that, it's been a while since we done it before. LET'S DO IT IN EXTREME!"

"Baseball freak we don't need to do that!" Gokudera argued to Yamamoto.

"Come on Octopus Head, let's do it! Just like the old days." Ryohei shouted to Gokudera.

"WHAT!" Gokudera shouted back.

Everyone around are looking at them, completely hearing their loud conversation. Ken and Lussuria were already on the ring, just waiting for him. In the end, they all form a circle, including Chrome, Lambo and Tsuna.

Ryohei shouted their cheer and circle, "Ryohei… Fight!"

They all shouted, except Tsuna and Chrome speaking softly. Ryohei seems even more energetic now.

"All right! I feel my EXTREME power overflowing! Time to get the winning medal!" Ryohei shouted as he run to the ring.

"Good luck Sempai" Yamamoto cheered on him.

"Tch, there's no need to do that kind of thing." Gokudera grumbled.

Chrome just giggled, Lambo was laughing and Tsuna due to his condition was quiet, blankly watching them.

Ryohei finally went to the ring and said, "Sorry it took me a bit longer, I'm very fired up now."

"Tch, such loud people" Ken complained.

Lussuria just chuckled in response.

Ieyuji and others found it strange to them but Reborn doesn't. That only show how united a family is.

* * *

Both Cervello already took the half ring of both Varia and Ieyuji's side. They now announce the rule.

"As we had said, the battle in here will have your lives at stake. In this moment, only one of you must remain standing to be proclaimed the winner."

"Fight until the end, killing is fine if you ask."

"Hehe great!" Ken said.

Ryohei didn't react but he knows one thing, killing is something his little brother wouldn't want him to do so he won't kill them. He took off his jacket, showing off his upper body and he was also wearing his Bangle of Sun in his right shoulder. Lussuria found it charming on his nice body and went to him.

"What a great body you have here boy, you're my type!" Lussuria said.

'So he doesn't change at all, even in our world.' Ryohei thought to himself and decide to leave that be.

"It's decided, I'll take you home." Lussuria said. 

Ryohei and his other friends sweat drop, except Tsuna.

"There aren't many people who can fight back against Lussuria. Both of them are finished." The infant, Mammon said.

"I don't know about that kora" Colonnello said with a smirk.

"That's true, I'm sure that guy already has an experience fighting against him, he has no chance of winning." Reborn said.

"What do you mean kid?" Mochida asked.

"Sasagawa Ryohei. He has already an experience fighting against him. He must have known his fighting style too." Reborn said.

They found it questioning on the infant hitman but no longer asked as the battle was about to start.

* * *

Ryohei went to his position as taking his fighting style in boxing.

"That pose, it's boxing huh, not very trendy…" Lussuria took off his black coat and prepared his stance. "I, Lussuria will play to both of you using my ultimate standing style, Muay Thai."

Ken smirk, bringing out his different channel of fangs. "Bring it on byon!"

The atmosphere around them is tense, they are prepared to attack.

* * *

"As expected of the Varia's Sun Guardian" Reborn said.

"What do you mean?" Ieyuji asked.

"Looking through history, the Guardians of Sun had a very powerful fists and legs. Breaking down adversity against the Family with their bodies and becoming a bright sun… Those are the duties of the Guardian of Sun." Reborn explained.

"Compared to Animal channel and boxing… it's like they are already disadvantage. Is that what you're trying to say Arcobaleno?" Chikusa asked.

"No, we'll only know how it will turn out in this battle." Reborn shrugged.

* * *

"Hehehe, let's see how long both of you can survive." Lussuria said to both of them.

"Say that when you're dead." Ken said to him.

Ryohei didn't say anything, he was just focusing in the starting battle as he closed his eyes, expecting something.

The Cervellos now spoke, "The Sun Ring, Lussuria vs Joshima Ken vs Sasagawa Ryohei, battle start!"

More bright lights were lit up. The light is strong enough to close one person's eyes due the brightness. Ken closed his eyes in the sudden brightness while Lussuria has glasses so he was fine. Lussuria also noticed Ryohei, his eyes are closed and he didn't mind the light.

* * *

Ieyuji and the others (except Reborn) covered their eyes due to the sudden brightness, Varia are fine with it. Gokudera and the others were already wearing black sunglasses, protecting them from the bright light except Tsuna who doesn't seem to mind. Gokudera made him wear sunglasses, protecting the eyes of his Juudaime.

"Wha-why is it too bright!?" Ieyuji yelled.

"This ring was created for the Guardians of Sun. It is a solar coliseum created by a faux sun." A Cervello answered.

Reborn gave them some sunglasses to wear and they did, allowing them to see.

"Thanks kid" Mochida said.

"Don't thank me, Tsuna and his Guardians gave it to me, telling me it might be useful later." Reborn said as he wore his.

They all looked in surprised at Tsuna and the others before they returned their attention to the ring.

* * *

Ken was having a hard time on opening his eyes. He tried but can't see anything other than the white lights. 'I can't open my eyes, damn!'

"You're done." It was Lussuria's voice and was about to kick him but Ryohei had stood in front of him and defended him. This surprised the Varia and also Ieyuji's guardians. Ryohei's eyes were still closed and seem to be doing fine.

"Heh, it really happened, just like that Octopus Head said." Ryohei said as he protected Ken from Lussuria's attack. Lussuria took three steps back and smirk. "Nice one boy, although I can't understand why you protected your enemy."

Ryohei grinned, "I love fighting a fair battle. If he can't see right now or can't fight in this situation then I won't fight him. Since you can and I too can then I'll fight you." He turned at Ken and said "I'll be waiting when you could come up with something to join with us Ken."

"What?"

Before Ken could ask for more, Ryohei already charged and began fighting against Lussuria in a one on one.

* * *

"Wait, this isn't fair! Can we also give the sunglasses to Ken?" Ieyuji said.

"We cannot allow contact with the Guardians in combat. If you do that, he will be disqualified."

Chikusa grunted in annoyance.

"It was going according to our memories right?" Yamamoto whisper asked to Gokudera.

Gokudera nodded. They all focus on the battle which Ryohei found and continues punch against him.

* * *

'Impossible, to think that someone so young have such strength and more powerful than me!?' Lussuria had thought at Ryohei's strength as he defended.

Lussuria used his left knee which has a metallic knee guard of steel to give damage but was defended by Ryohei's left palm.

"Your left knee has a metallic knee guard composed of steel right? Heh, it was still same then." Ryohei smiled lightly.

Lussuria found it irritating and jump back once again. Looking carefully at Ryohei, he's eyes were still close.

"You can't even see, how come you know where I am and what kind of attack I will do?" Lussuria questioned.

Ryohei stood up straight but still keeping his guard up and told him "From the sounds. It's true that I can't see through this brightness but it doesn't mean that it can cover my ears and mind. I have extremely learn not just to depend myself on my eyes but all my senses. I can extremely feel your every step and motion from your feet to the ground and I can extremely hear you though my ears. I can always tell where you are even without my eyes."

"Ohhh then let's see if you can keep that up then boy" Lussuria smiled saccharinely.

Ryohei began to charge once again.

* * *

"A-amazing, Sasagawa-sempai" Mochida was in awe that Ryohei had been in par.

Ieyuji nod as he watched. The Varia's continue to watch but they also amazed at Sasagawa Ryohei's strength. Tsuna's side on the other hand, they just continue to watch, trusting of Ryohei's skills.

* * *

In the battle, both continue to attack. As both made a clash on one another, a surprising attack came to them but both able to dodge it at the same time. They saw it was Ken in his Wolf Channel. He was panting and his eyes were still close but he able to focus on the battle.

* * *

"Ken, he did it!" Mochida said.

I-pin was overjoyed while Chikusa just smirk.

"Wolf Channel, an animal ability that gives Agility, claw, enhanced speed, fangs, and great sense of smell. With that fang channel of his, he can finally detect where they are through their smell kora." Colonello grinned.

* * *

Ryohei who can sense Ken smirk "Looks like you were extremely listening to that conversation Ken. It's good that you realize that eyes are not the only use to detect your enemies. Sense of smell can be used as well."

Ken smirks and said "Yeah, I thank you for the lesson but I'll make sure you'll regret it byon."

"Hehe, well, LET'S MAKE THINGS EVEN MORE FUN TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted.

Some power was now gathering in his fist.

* * *

"What's happening?" Mochida asked.

"… So he's going to use it." Gokudera said.

"To make things fair, right?" Yamamoto said with a smile.

Tsuna was just silent.

* * *

In the battle, Ryohei had his right foot ready as he made his body hard enough for his incoming attack.

"A powerful attack? Like I'll lose to that!" Lussuria said as he gets ready on the coming punch. Ryohei smirk and said "Who said it was for you? I'm simply making things fair."

"What?" Lussuria is confused. Without more saying he released it, " **MAXIMUM CANNON!** "

A powerful blast hit the lights, destroying them all and the brightness disappeared. Ryohei opened his eyes and still smirking, now, there is nothing that could stop him.

"That's what I call making things go fair in EXTREME." Ryohei said. Ken was now able to open his eyes and grinned. "YES!"

"Impossible… did you plan this from the very beginning?" Lussuria asked in disbelief.

Ryohei didn't answer, he just charge and fought against Lussuria once again. Ken changes his channel to his Cheetah Channel and joined with the other two.

* * *

Colonnello was shocked, that techniques was actually one of his attacks.

"Colonnello did you teach him that attack?" Fon asked to the fellow Arcobaleno.

"N-no, of course I didn't! I'm training these two kora! How could I possibly teach him kora!?"Colonnello had been surprised and also confused.

"Then how did he…" Fon really found it confusing.

Reborn has a guess. If that attack was from Colonnello then the only possibility that Ryohei was able to use his technique is because he was taught by Colonnello himself. Not the Colonnello here but the Colonnello from their world. Reborn smirk. 'So in their world, we trained them.'

Gokudera who was watching sighed. "That Turf Top, he could have just shot the lights with that fist of his by using the salt that had form of his dehydration from his body. Don't tell me he had forgotten about what he did before."

"Must be the case Hayato-nii. Remember, Ryohei-nii has an extremely weak memory to remember things." Lambo said, although he just remembers a few things about this event back in their days due to him sleeping in the middle of the battle.

* * *

The three continue to fight one another without the intention to stop, often double teaming themselves and then fought one on one. From their battle, Ryohei seems have bit protectiveness to Ken but made sure none of them, including Ken himself will notice. But his friends, Reborn, Fon and Colonnello do.

Lussuria used his great speed to make multiple after images. Ken and Ryohei were focusing as both of them were cornered by his double teaming speed.

"Tch, That bastard." Ken cursed.

Ryohei smiled and talk to him, "Ken don't be deceived by eyes alone."

"Huh?" Ken turn around to look on Ryohei.

"We may see many things but no matter what happen they will all stay as one. Like an illusion that was trying to fool you but in reality, it wasn't real. Concentrate Ken and learn to find him with your ears and guts." Ryohei said to him.

Ken could somehow understand him and closed his eyes, concentrating on where he is. Ryohei smirk as he too concentrates. Both were quiet. Lussuria found it an opportunity to attack both of them at the same time as he used his steel knee to attack but to his disbelief, Ken with his fist punched that steel.

"What!?" Lussuria squawked.

Ken smirk as he can see a crack on the steel. Lussuria quickly jump back. Ken made an opportunity to attack Ryohei from behind but surprised he was no longer there.

"Well done Ken in extreme… but…" They all looked up and saw Ryohei, there are two of them. "This is the EXTREME end…  **MAXIMUM INGRAM!** "

A powerful punch with a mix of sun flames hit both of them at the same time, creating an explosion inside the ring result a great gust around them. Everyone except Reborn and Tsuna were covering themselves from the strong wind.

* * *

When it subsided, they all looked back on the ring. Little by little, the image of the only one standing grew more visible and when it was clear, everyone was surprised. It was Sasagawa Ryohei. He was standing straight as both Lussuria and Ken were down on the ground.

"K-Ken?" Chikusa called, can't believe his comrade, Ken lost.

Ryohei sigh, finally it's over. Gokudera looked on his watch. "Faster than before, great job Turf Top." Gokudera said. Ryohei heard it and turn around and smiled.

They heard a body movement and it was Lussuria, still conscious and trying to stand up. Ken was also conscious but can no longer move.

'Damn it… heh, I lost' Ken said to his mind. 'But… can that guy still stand? Impossible'

Lussuria finally able to stand had still wanted to fight.

"Enough, your body is no longer in condition to fight." Ryohei warned.

"S-shut up… I… I can still fight!" Lussuria forcefully said. There was a hint of fear from the tone.

That's when someone shoots Lussuria from behind. It was Gola Mosca, the Cloud Guardian of Varia. It surprised all of them, a little on Tsuna's side and Ryohei.

"As expected of the boss's assistant, Gola Mosca;" Mammon said.

"What?" Ieyuji said.

"They shot… their own comrade?" I-pin in disbelief had said.

"Kill the Weak. That is one of the reasons why Varia is one of the most powerful organizations. Lussuria panicked because he was afraid of that." Reborn said.

Ryohei was about to go to Lussuria when he was stopped by the other Cervello, both checking on Lussuria after checking Ken.

The Cervello's then announced. "Ken and Lussuria are unable to battle. Thus,"

"The winner is Sasagawa Ryohei."

Gokudera, Yamamoto and Lambo weren't as overjoyed after what they had done to Lussuria. Chrome was reading Tsuna's mind and then yelled.

"Sun Guardian, Bossu's order, use your Sun Flame! Heal both of them, Now!"

"Yeah" Ryohei obliged.

Ryohei quickly carried Ken's body, putting him beside Lussuria who was still conscious but feels too much pain. The two Cervello tried him to stop but in a flash, Yamamoto was pointing his blade towards them.

"I hate actually doing this but I would like you two to step back for a minute if you would mind." Yamamoto said with a smile too serene and dangerous. Killing intent had been obvious from the smile which caused the onlookers to shudder.

"O-oy byon, what are you-"

"Shut up and save your strength." Ryohei cut him.

"VOIIII what can you do anyway?" Squalo shouted but no one answered him.

Ryohei concentrate his flame on his Bangle of Sun in his shoulder until it unleashed his yellow flame and touch the two. The yellow flame came out in both hands as Ryohei started to heal both of them as he spread his flame around their bodies.

Lussuria watch in disbelief, somehow the pain is depleting to his body, even his back. Same goes for Ken who was very tired somehow, he's energy is coming back.

" _Breaking down adversity against the Family with their bodies and becoming a bright sun… There are the duties of the Guardian of Sun_ … That may be the role of the sun but there was another one which is very important you two. I'll tell you this now." Ryohei said.

Both listened to him.

"The Guardian of Sun also possessed a flame called Sun flame which is what I used to you. The Sun flame's characteristic was  **Activation**. It has the power to induce and improve the efficiency of any types of activity. It also gives support such as healing and strengthening individuals, well, it could sometimes stimulate muscles and joints, therefore increasing the user's body function dramatically."

"Wasn't that thing you just used?" Ken asked.

"Yup, my  _Maximum Ingram_  was one of the examples." Ryohei grinned.

"Who could ever think Ryohei-nii learned to explain, more over in the longer way Hayato-nii" Lambo was wide eyed at how Ryohei is able to explain well.

"I'll agree with you." Gokudera agreed, also wide eyed that the seemingly boxing nuts Sun Guardian had been able to explain well.

Reborn smirk, amazed that Ryohei could use Sun Flame in his own will.

Ryohei finished healing them and stood up.

"So how do you feel?" Ryohei asked.

Ken sat up and stretches himself and then starts jumping around and faced him with a big smile. "Better than ever byon! It's like I've never gone to the battle byon." Lussuria also sat up and looked on his back, seeing it was completely healed. Lussuria turned to Ryohei and smiled, "Thank you young man."

Ryohei just smiled back. Yamamoto who was stopping the two Cervellos pulls back his sword.

"Thanks for the wait, you can go on now." Yamamoto said on the two Cervellos before walking away.

The Cervello looked at each other and then began to talk.

"Receive your Ring, Sasagawa Ryohei."

Ryohei went to the two Cervello and took both half Rings. Ryohei combined them together to become a whole and smiled.

"I WON TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted in out loud.

"You did it Sempai" Yamamoto said happily.

"YEAH!" Ryohei shouted in extreme.

Chikusa went to Ken.

"You okay Ken?" Chikusa asked.

"Yeah, thanks to the guy byon, although I lost against him." Ken answered.

The Cervello soon announced. "Now, this is the end of the battle tonight, and now, we will regularly announce the following night's battle."

"It's next one already?" Ieyuji wonder.

"VOIIII Let me fight next!" Squalo yelled said.

"The next battle will be the battle of the  **Lightning Guardians**."

The next one to fight will be Leviathan or Levi of Varia, in Ieyuji's side will be Brina and on Tsuna's side, it will be Lambo.

"You heard them Stupid Cow." Gokudera. Lambo just sigh, "Then I'll do my best tomorrow then."

Tsuna was staring at Lambo's back, a hint of worry was visible at his eyes.

"So the Thunder was Brina right?" Ieyuji asked to Reborn. He answered, "Yeah. She was being trained by my Dame Dino, I wonder how much she had gotten stronger."

Leviathan or Levi smirks, "Finally, my turn."

"We shall see you tomorrow."

Both Cervello jump away and the ring explode. Gokudera and Yamamoto immediately protect Tsuna who was near the ring. Ken and Chikusa jump away as well. Ieyuji and the others step back to avoid being hit by anything. Ryohei just stayed in his position and saw Gola Mosca took Lussuria and soon the Varia disappeared.

All that were left were Ieyuji and Tsuna's Famiglia. Ryohei went to his friends.

"Are you guys alright to the extreme?" Ryohei asked.

"Yeah, thankfully Tsuna and Chrome weren't hurt." Yamamoto said. "By the way Sempai, congratulations"

Gokudera smirk, "Now we have one ring which is the Sun Ring huh."

Ryohei smiled as he looked on the whole ring. Ieyuji who was watching them grip his fist, not liking the fact that they had won first.

Reborn just smirk and then looked to Ieyuji. He can see Ieyuji's rage because they won. He then looked on the other side and saw Tsuna wasn't looking at his friends but them. Reborn can see the concerned look. He also seems to be restless as he wanted to get the ring as soon as possible. Reborn knew why after Yamamoto told him about the small tint of the Dark Red Flame on Ieyuji's Sky flame but still there are still missing pieces and he will wait for that answer.

* * *

Iemitsu and Basil who were secretly watching the battle were amazed at the performance of Sasagawa Ryohei. From within, Iemitsu really can’t help but feel ashamed for Ryohei, if only he sided to his younger son, maybe his guardians will be strong as he thought. Still, seeing him in his older son side, smiling and enjoying with their side, he can’t argue with it. The bond between his older son and them… was too strong to break.

* * *

Soon, both Hana and Kyoko came, worried for her older brother. They both saw the destroyed ring and demand for answers. Just like before, they told it was a Sumo Wrestling Contest. Ieyuji and the others made that excuse as well, making them believe it is and so they won't question much.

For now, they all needed a rest and get ready on the next battle.

* * *

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ring Conflict Status Report
> 
> Tsuna - 1  
> Ieyuji - 0  
> Xanxus - 0


	9. Battle of Thunder/Lightning Guardian

Ieyuji woke up earlier than he usually does during the next day, but he didn't leave his bed, he just laid there, thinking about the coming battle. Reborn went to his room. He doesn't care if he didn't knock the door and went over to the boy.

"That's rare for you to wake up early Baka Yuji." Reborn had pointed out with his usual face so it was hard to find out if Reborn actually smiled. Ieyuji turned at Reborn for a second then turned up once again and spoke, "Hey Reborn, what can you say about the fight?"

Reborn looked carefully on his student and answered him, "From the beginning Baka Yuji, both Ken and Lussuria are already meant to lose." Ieyuji's eyes widen and sat up to look at the Arcobaleno. "What do you mean?"

"You have seen Ryohei's flame? The yellow flame was a Dying Will Flame but a different element. It was a Sun Flame and you can see clearly that he has a complete control over it. If ever he used that flame from the very beginning, its bad news for them." Reborn explained to him.

"But Ken was trained by your friend, Colonnello right? Then why is he still not enough to defeat them!?" Ieyuji had shouted in anger. Reborn answered him, "Because he has more experience than him. Baka Yuji if you keep acting like that then you will never win."

"Tch"

Ieyuji's fist tightens. He doesn't want to lose, especially to his brother, his Soulless Brother! He looked at Reborn, who now can see a Dark Red Flame emitting from his eyes. To the Arcobaleno's well hidden surprise.

"Reborn train me, I want to defeat him. I won't let that soulless brother of mine surpass me!"

Reborn observed the flame carefully. 'That flame…'

" _It was one of the most dangerous flame we had ever face Reborn. We all hated it and… we just want it gone. Because of that flame… we had lose someone precious to us, leading Tsuna to be broken because of that incident… we don't want to let that happen again."_

Reborn remembered the day Yamamoto told him something about that Dark Red Flame. He seems… terrified and at the same time, angry. The flame that caused the loss of someone precious means someone died and that someone is very important to Tsuna that made him broken.

" _Reborn… please, until the time we can fully act… watch over Ieyuji. If anything seems wrong around him, please tell us and we'll think of a way to help him. We can't let that flame possess him, if it did…"_

"Reborn?"

Reborn was cut off from his terrain of thoughts when Ieyuji had called him.

"Were you listening Reborn?" Ieyuji asked, founding it weird for him to space out.

"I am and I am not spacing out. I'm thinking about the best training for you. You are still not done completing the other phase of your training and we need to hurry Baka Yuji." Reborn told him.

The Dark Red flame on Ieyuji's eyes disappeared and the younger twin had smiled. "Yeah!"

"…"

Reborn knew that surpassing Tsuna had been impossible as he had seen Tsuna's hyper intuition first hand and knew how capable Tsuna is as the successful Decimo from another world but he won't be telling this to Ieyuji just yet. As long as it could stop this dark red flame that Tsuna and the rest had despised so much.

* * *

On the other hand, Tsuna was already awake and already sat at his bed, with Chrome standing beside him. In front of the two was Adult Lambo who appeared thanks to the Ten year bazooka.

"T-Tsuna-nii?" Adult Lambo questioned, shocked to meet Tsuna.

* * *

Ieyuji has trained with Basil instead of going to school that day under Reborn's supervision.

* * *

It was raining by the time they had arrived to school. They were using umbrellas to cover themselves and Brina had arrived the last wearing a raincoat.

"You're here." Reborn had said as Brina arrived. "Well it's my turn, can't ruin my moment right?"

"Tch, what a bitch" Mochida muttered lowly but she had heard it.

"I'll kill you weakling" Brina glared at the Kendo captain. Mochida taunted. "Try it!"

"We have no time for this." Chikusa had sighed at the banter.

Fon sighed as well while Colonnello stayed quiet. The two continue to be like that when they heard two familiar female voices.

"We have been waiting for you Sawada Ieyuji and his Guardians."

They all looked up and saw two Cervellos in black rain coat.

"These women again, byon." Ken murmured.

Both Cervellos point out the next battle one of them announced, pointing to a direction. "This will be the location for tonight's battle field."

They all looked at the place they were pointing and it was the roof top.

"The next battle is at the roof top… huh" Ieyuji said.

There was a lightning bolt striking above them.

* * *

When they arrived at the roof top, they were surprised that the Varia's were out of sight. I-pin looked around, trying to find someone.

"Tsuna-nii and Lambo are not here." I-pin said.

"We're here I-pin."

They all looked up and saw Tsunayoshi with Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo and Chrome. They were all wearing rain coats.

"Soulless brother" Ieyuji called out. Not bothering to hide his immense dislike to the older.

Gokudera and the others controlled themselves from hitting him. Tsuna was just staring at him, not affected at all. Thunder continued to strike above them.

Ieyuji and the others looked around and Mochida asked, "What kind of battlefield is it this time?"

"Tonight's combat area is a lightning rod area appropriate for the Lightning guardian, the Elettrico Circuits."

Another thunder had strike and it hit the lightning rod that spread the electricity around the floor.

"You got to be kidding me byon, the floor also has electricity in it byon." Ken had his eyes wide.

"Special wires that easily conduct electricity run along the floor of the Elettrico Circuit. The lightning that hits the lightning rods is enhanced several times and runs through them."

"WHAT!?" Mochida screamed, "T-tha-that's terrible… right? I-I mean… Just standing there would burn you to a crisp!"

Gokudera spoke, "They set up this match knowing there will be a lightning storm."

"Hehe, this will be interesting!" Lambo grinned excitedly.

"Lambo" Chrome called out to him. Lambo looked back to her and she continued, "Please be careful. Out of all of us, your body is still not strong enough. Your mind and mental strength is strong but your physical strength and body is…"

Lambo smiled in reassurance, "Don't worry Chrome-nee, I know my limit and I will do whatever it takes to win this. For Tsuna-nii."

"Lambo just do your best. It's fine if you won't win but at least return back alive. That's what we all wish for you to the extreme." Ryohei told the younger boy. 

Lambo nod, "I will. Tsuna-nii even said the same thing to me.” He sighs, “I wish I could be in my actual grown up body so I can give my all without any of you worrying about me." He sighs again.

Yamamoto went to Lambo and pats his head. "Maa maa it's alright Lambo. You are our child Guardian."

"Don't call me a child Baseball Freak!" Lambo shouted in annoyance due to being thought as a child. Yamamoto just laughs.

Ieyuji and the others were watching them. Somehow, they can feel their over blooming family aura around them. It was warm, like you wanted to join with them. Ieyuji shook his head, to return back in reality and turned on his Lightning Guardian.

"Can you win?" Ieyuji asked to Brina.

Brina didn't answer immediately. She took out her gun and ready herself as she pull out her rain coat. She was wearing a long black stockings, black jacket with green lines design on the sides akin to the Black widow from the Avengers in Ieyuji's mind. Her hair was tied up to a pony tail.

"Let's get things started." Brina was impatient enough at this.

"Guardian of Thunder, please walk towards the center."

"Your opponent has been waiting for you two for two hours."

"Two hours?" Mochida questioned.

They finally noticed Levi standing at the shadows of the roof's building on the other side. Squalo, Bel, Gola Mosca and Mammon soon appeared. All of them wearing a hood.

"Shishishi, Levi came two hours earlier again?"

Mammon spoke, "Unlike you, he's quite awkward in that way."

"Shishishi I can't believe it" Bel smiled eerily.

Squalo who has no more patience said "VOIIIII! Hurry up and get these fucking over with!"

"Well, let's do it again everyone!" Ryohei shouted, telling that.

Ryohei pulled the others, making their group form a circle again.

"Put some spirit into it!" Ryohei said. He then shouted loud, "Lambo! Fight!"

They all shouted, not Tsuna and still in soft tone for Chrome. The loudest was Lambo himself.

"Again byon?" Ken said. Chikusa found it no problem.

The three Arcobaleno smiled.

"Lambo if necessary, don't hold back and show them your real power." Gokudera said as he handed over his  _Helm of the Thunder Version X_  to Lambo.

"Ehhh? Why am I the only one that has to show my full strength? I won't do it." Lambo pouted.

"Stupid Cow you know the danger you're in right?" Gokudera had warned. Lambo just sigh before he took the helmet, "Okay I know, but if I could, I will not use it."

The others can hear their conversation. They heard them, 'Holding Back'. The Varia was pissed while those in Ieyuji's side were confused with what they mean.

* * *

Lambo went to the battlefield. Two Cervellos were finished checking on the half rings and took them.

The Cervello then spoke, "The Thunder Ring, Leviathan vs Brina vs Bovino Lambo. Battle start!"

The three stayed quiet for a while, observing each other. Lambo took the opportunity to wear his Helmet and quickly, Levi was already near to him and attack. Lambo jump out to dodge it. Levi was pissed and missed that there was a granite below and explode. Levi able to cover himself from the explosion.

* * *

"Shishishi, that kid was amazing." Bel said.

"But he'll die in the second, same for the girl." Mammon said.

* * *

Brina began shooting at the child Guardian. Lambo was twisting around in mid air and suddenly, he was already holding a Rocket Launcher and shot them to Brina. She was able to avoid it but unlucky on the followed attacked by Levi, which she is still lucky to defend herself with her guns.

* * *

"I can't believe it, a kid could fight!?" Mochida was flabbergasted at Lambo's prowess.

* * *

That's when they heard another lightning strike which soon hit the lightning rod. Both Levi and Brina had jumped except Lambo. He was hit, but instead of showing any pain, he concentrates on the electricity, trying to hang on.

* * *

"Lambo!" I-pin shouted. Even if they were currently enemies, I-pin can't help but be worried to her friend, Lambo.

* * *

Once the electric strike is over, he remains standing. Both Levi and Brina land down and looked at the child, surprised he was still standing.

* * *

"After being struck so many times by electricity, his physiology has changed. It's an  **Elettrico Cuoio**." Gokudera explained for Ieyuji's side.

"What does it mean byon?" Ken asked. Reborn answered for him, "It means Electric Skin in Japanese, skin that can easily conduct electricity."

Gokudera continued. "When lightning strikes him and passes through his skin to the ground, there's barely any damage to his brain or organs."

"Not only becoming the lighting that damages the enemy, but becoming the lightning rod that accepts all damage toward the Family and destroy it. That is the duty of the Lightning guardian." Reborn added.

"So that child, Lambo's body exemplifies that duty, am I right Reborn." Fon concluded. Reborn just nod in response.

"That's why he was our greatest Guardian of Thunder and no one else can replace him." Ryohei proudly said to them.

* * *

Levi glared at them.

* * *

"Heh, I bet that switched Levi on." Bel said.

"I'm sure. Right now, Levi is burning with jealousy." Mammon said.

Gokudera looked on the battle and face palm. He punched Ryohei's head and said, "Now you said it Turf Top! That guy's other personality is coming out."

"Other personality?" Yamamoto asked. "His jealousy" Gokudera simply answered.

* * *

"Worthy of becoming the Guardian of Thunder?" Levi spoke in a tone rather mocking but also filled with envy.

Levi then remembers his past about fighting people with Xanxus watching from the shadows.

'I've completed even the most brutal mission with perfection, and I have never been late to an appointment.'

After finishing those men, Xanxus told him 'Good job' in the end and it all made him happy.

'Because I want boss to praise me. That's why I became a Guardian. Being recognized by the boss is my only reason of living.'

Brina looked at the guy in curiosity. Lambo raised his head up, like the electric shock was nothing to him.

"And then a kid like you…" Levi dashed towards Lambo.

Levi punched him but he used his helmet to defend it. Even though there was electricity running through the helmet, he doesn't care.

"Being jealous already? Yare yare Levi, you should really be a kid instead of an adult." Lambo said.

"Die" Levi murmured as he took out one of his electric sword like umbrellas which was called  _Parabolas_ and was about to stab him but Lambo made an escape plan as he used the grenade. Levi jumped back from the explosion and so did Lambo. The child took out his helmet and quickly wore his favorite horn.

Lambo touch the ground and smirked, " **Thunder Set!** " Lambo's electricity is coming out of the horn.

* * *

"Huh?" Bel was confused.

* * *

" **Elettrico Cornata!** " Lambo charged towards Levi with a strong speed. Even in a small body, he was able to use his electricity to push him faster than the usual speed of the child.

Levi defended it with his sword like umbrella but to his disbelief, he was pushed back further and further. Lambo continue to push forward with a help of his electricity. Brina who was watching is amazed at the child. She smirked, thinking that she could finally have a worthy opponent.

Brina point her gun to her target, " **Proiettile Ellectrico!** "

She shot an electric bullet. Both of them noticed it and pulled back to dodge it. Brina continue to shoot electric bullets on Lambo, but he used the electricity to move faster and avoid them. Levi also join and target Lambo. They were both double teaming him.

* * *

"Double Team!? Are they serious?" Yamamoto said, not liking the situation.

"Looks like both of them want to take care of him first before both of them. Maybe because we had already won one ring." Chrome had spoken as a thought.

"What do you think from the situation Octopus Head?" Ryohei asked.

Gokudera keep on watching and looked at his boss. Tsuna was just watching, not doing anything. Reborn observed them, they seemed worried for their young Guardian. Looking back at the battle where they are double teaming him, Reborn sees Lambo an amazing child. Even if he was a child, he can still keep up like the adults. Just add a pacifier on his neck and he can become one of the Arcobaleno.

'Maybe he's a great replacement for Verde.'

* * *

Lambo who was dodging both attacks found it irritating. He took a glance at his family, seeing Tsuna still watching him.

'Tsuna-nii I'll prove to you that I will not fail and lose. I will not lose like I did before, I will WIN FOR TSUNA-NII! So to do that… I have no choice but to leave it to my future self.'

Lambo again dodge both attacks and brought out something to his head.

* * *

"That's…!" Gokudera was surprised that Lambo actually brought it out.

* * *

They all looked on Lambo's weapon. They both attack again as Levi charge with his sword while Brina shoot another electric bullet. Lambo threw the Bazooka towards himself to avoid both incoming attacks. Pink smokes came out, which caused them to stop.

* * *

"Wha-what was that just now?" Ieyuji asked.

"10 Year Bazooka." Reborn said.

"10 Year Bazooka?" Mochida questioned.

"10 Year Bazooka is one of the inventions of the Bovino Famiglia. It was a weapon that switches the target to their future self." Reborn explained.

Ieyuji only raised a brow, unable to understand until they heard someone spoke.

* * *

"Yare yare"

Both Levi and Brina are careful but were later surprised to see that Lambo wasn't there, a teen boy taking his place. It was the adult version of Lambo.

"I was eating the cake that Tsuna-nii gave me and I arrived here out of nowhere." The Adult Lambo said.

Levi glared at him.

* * *

Chikusa observed him closely and asked, "Who was he?" Ryohei answered him, "He's our lightning Guardian, Lambo. The 10 years later Lambo!"

Ieyuji, Ken, Mochida and I-pin were surprised.

Squalo grunted in annoyance. "Tch, who's that? It's an outsider."

"No, he is the Lightning Guardian 10 years from now, as summoned by the 10 year Bazooka."

"Thus, we acknowledge that he is a candidate, and the match will continue."

* * *

Lambo stood up to face them.

* * *

"Shishishi, how interesting…"

"This is the first time I've seen it." Mammon said as he stared at the fifteen year old Lambo.

* * *

"So from what's going on, my younger self can't fight at the same time due to the problem of his body which is small, so he used the 10 year bazooka to call me out and leave everything to me huh…" Adult Lambo said and gave a small smile, "5 minutes might not be enough but oh well, I'll try finishing you guys in one blow."

Brina smirk, "Some confidence you have there."

Levi followed, "Don't show off more than me."

Adult Lambo talked back, "That would be impossible. I have what it takes to be a star… wasn't that my line before?"

"Yes it did." Lambo heard what Gokudera said. Adult Lambo turn around and wave them for a bit and turn back on the two.

"Now then, let's not waste some time and get this over with." As Adult Lambo said that, another thunder strike came.

Both jump on the coming electric shock except Adult Lambo. He smirks and accepted the hit of the electricity to his body.

* * *

"Ushishishi, that guy is insane." Bel laughed.

* * *

" **Thunder Set!** " Lambo had set his horns above his head.

Adult Lambo was releasing some electricity to his horn and to his body. After the shock, he seems fully charge and turned to them. Adult Lambo then began punching Levi which he able to dodge each one of them. Brina shoot electric bullets to them. Levi jumped back but not Lambo.

Lambo run charged to her at the same time, slide to avoid being grazed by the bullet which had surprised Brina.

" **Elettrico Cornata!** " Adult Lambo had called out as he charged and hit Brina. She used her gun to defend it but the electricity that's coming out from his horn is too much for her.

"Even if you were wearing a suit for electric shocks, it will still not work." Adult Lambo said.

"Tch"

Levi found an opportunity as he put out all his parabolas.

" **Levi Volta!** "

Adult Lambo smirk and step back from Brina and touch the ground.

" **Elettrico Reverse!** "

Levi released his Levi Volta which hit both Adult Lambo and Brina but Adult Lambo wasn't affected much as he used his Elettrico Reverse to release the electricity from Levi's attack and spread it around the floor, shocking Levi at the same time.

* * *

"A-amazing kora! It wasn't just the two of them but all of them kora!" Colonnello gaped at Lambo's prowess.

"Yeah, using that Elettrico Reverse was a great idea." Reborn added.

"Usually, it was the 20 years Lambo who could use such technique but it became different today. Our current Lambo already know that attack and so there's no need to meet his 20 years old self here, unless the Stupid Cow use 10 year bazooka again." Gokudera said.

"Your right." Yamamoto agreed to Gokudera.

* * *

After the long shock of electricity, both Levi and Brina kneeled down in pain. Adult Lambo was the only one who slowly stood up and looked on both of them.

"Yare yare… is this match over because I want to return back to my Tsuna-nii and have some cake already." Adult Lambo sighed.

"Hey Lambo, does that mean in the future, Sawada is…" Ryohei asked wanting to confirm if they actually succeeded in curing Tsuna's muteness and soulless-ness. Adult Lambo turn around and smiled, "Depending on your coming performance Ryohei-nii. Don't forget that there are parallel worlds, whenever you will succeed or not depends on your battle here and now."

Gokudera and Yamamoto smirk. "No need to tell us that Stupid Cow."

Adult Lambo continued to smile and walk, heading to his helm of Thunder. As he walks, Levi was slowly standing up, even Brina. Adult Lambo turned to them when he reached his helm.

"Still wanna fight?" Adult Lambo asked on the two.

"I will for my boss sake." Levi said as he finally stood up.

"Heh, I just don't want to lose." Brina smirked.

Adult Lambo sigh, "Too bad my time is almost up… what a disappointing time limit this is. Only if it can give me more than 5 minutes…"

" **Levi Volta!** "

" **Proiettile Elettrico!** "

Both attacked at the same time was heading to Adult Lambo.

"Tch" Adult Lambo sat down and whispered, "Come forth,  **Gyuudon**!"

Both attack hit him but pink smoke soon surrounded him before the attacks actually hit him.

* * *

They all waited. Bel thought that the kid died already. Reborn keep on watching and looked at Tsuna's Guardians who were calm. They all stayed quiet and it tells him that it's not over yet. Reborn turned back on the battle, seeing the smoke was clearing.

Everyone but those in Tsuna's group were surprised, as a bull wearing armor surrounded by green lightning appeared.

* * *

 

"Phew, good thing my future self protected me before I come back." The 5 years old Lambo sighed in relief.

* * *

 

"Wha-what is that!? A cow!?" Mochida asked, wide eyed at the bull. Yamamoto laughs, "So he actually called it."

They all looked to Yamamoto.

"Kindly tell us what's that?" Fon asked. Gokudera answered. "You can say our other weapon in the form of an animal. Lambo has the cow, which he had named Gyuudon. Its full name was **Gyuudon Version X**."

"Where did it come from kora?" Colonnello asked.

"Could it be from that helmet he was holding?" Reborn asked

Gokudera and the others smiled and nod.

* * *

Lambo stood up and looked on both of them again. "You know, I love that future, and I'll make sure it will happen… So how about we finish this already."

Brina smirk, "I like the idea."

Levi also smirked as he readied himself with his Parabolas once again.

* * *

"This is it, the final strike." Reborn had said and Ieyuji heard. Observing the fight once more.

* * *

Brina was reloading her gun, getting ready for her powerful attack and her trump card. Levi released his parabolas, getting ready another powerful electric strike.

Lambo touched the feet of his Gyuudon and ordered, " **Gyuudon,**   **EX-CAMBIO FORMA!** "

Gyuudon growled as he obliged the order and glowed, turning into a weapon which he was ordered to do. Gyuudon takes the form of armor and shield that cover's Lambo's small body. It has a helmet which has a lightning crest in the middle of it.

" **Lampo's Shield!** "

* * *

"EHHH!? A Cow turn into a shiled!?" Ieyuji yelled in surprise.

Gokudera laugh for a bit, "Not just a shield idiot. That shield was from the power of the first generation of Vongola. If you know about the first Guardian of Thunder of Vongola, he was a son of a rich proprietor. He was young, selfish and unworldly coward. But Primo, the first boss of Vongola and its founder chose to have him lead the way in the battle."

"W-wait, a coward to lead a battle!? Like a war!?" Mochida asked once more.

"Why would a coward lead a war? It's like they suicide themselves from the enemy." Ieyuji said incredulously.

Yamamoto simply laughed, "That might be the case for many others but Primo is different. He accepts everyone around him and treasures them, even if his Guardian Mist had betrayed him, and he still treasures them. You can see the result of that hard work right?"

"That's why Vongola became the most powerful mafia now, although it was originally a vigilance group." Reborn had added and they nodded, except Tsuna.

Gokudera smirked, "It's about to start now."

* * *

Lambo was charging his weapon as he was ready for his attack and at the same time, they all released at once.

" **Levi Volta!** "

" **Giganto Volta!** "

" **Corna Fulmine!** "

The attack clashed. Damaging all three. A strong lightning strike came and hit the lightning rod and hit all three of them at the same time as their attacks clashed.

* * *

"Brina!" Ieyuji shouted.

Bel and Mammon were surprised at the sudden scenario in front of them.

"Lambo!" Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei shouted at the same time.

Chrome's eyes widen in shock but Tsuna, even so, his eyes also widened at the sight, a hint of fear can be found, fearing the worse to happen for Lambo.

* * *

When the electric shock disappeared, the three were still standing but their heads were down, covering their eyes from the shadow. They all waited, until,

"… Nghh" Brina had fallen down from where she was standing

Only two were left but then, Lambo fell as well, the shield too disappearing as he did.

Levi stood still.

The two Cervello had made an agreement and announced to them, "The winner of this match is LeviAThan from the Varia."

Levi was panting but heard the announcement that he became a winner. 'I-I did it… boss… ughh"

Levi falls down, unable to stand longer.

Tsuna was the first to run ahead, heading towards the fallen Lambo and they followed him. Ieyuji and the others stayed except for I-pin, Reborn, Fon and Colonnello who also joined with Tsuna and the others.

"Yamamoto get her, I'll heal both of them." Ryohei said, more like ordered. "Got it!" Yamamoto nodded with response as he brought Brina.

Tsuna carried Lambo, staring at him. No words were coming out of his mouth but it was clearly shown that Tsuna is calling out for the younger boy as he was shaking him.

"Oi! Stupid Cow, you got to live idiot!" Gokudera shouted, concerned of Lambo as well.

Yamamoto came back with Brina and put her down. Ryohei used his Bangle once again and healed both of them.

"Lambo…" I-pin called out, worried for his friend. Fon stood next to her.

"He'll be fine." This comforted I-Pin enough that she nodded.

The Cervello didn't mind them and began to speak.

"I will now announce the combatants for tomorrow's match. Tomorrow will be the duel between the  **Guardian of Storm**."

They knew who will be the ones to fight.

Belphegor of Varia, I-pin from Ieyuji's side and Gokudera Hayato from Tsuna's side.

Bel chuckled eerily as usual, I-pin was bit nervous while Gokudera looked at Bel, not minding it at all.

Ieyuji was watching them from afar with the others, staring at I-Pin.

'Can a child like her can win? … tch' Ieyuji's hand gripped tight into a fist as his eyes glowed dark red for a bit and disappeared. Everyone but Tsuna and Reborn noticed.

Gola Mosca took Levi's body and the Varia disappeared out of sight. The Cervello also leave out of sight. Reborn looked on both Colonnello and Fon and decide to destroy the lightning rod, making sure no more lightning will hit them.

Lambo then opened his eyes for a bit and saw everyone.

"Lambo" Chrome called out. Lambo looked at his Tsuna-nii weakly and gave a small smile, "I'm sorry Tsuna-nii. I told myself I will not lose like before but… I guess I still did."

Tsuna didn't answer but pat his head gently.

"Sawada was fine by that Lambo." Ryohei said.

"What important is your safe." Yamamoto continued. Gokudera also pat his head, "That's right Stupid Cow, now rest and regain your strength."

Lambo smiled and nod. "Good luck tomorrow Hayato-nii." With that, he closed his eyes and slept.

Gokudera smiled for a bit and looked at I-pin who seems nervous.

"Just give everything you have I-pin but I will tell you now," Gokudera gave a serious look "I will be holding back."

I-pin finds it questioning and nod, "Then I'll give my all and you'll regret holding back Gokudera-san." Gokudera gave a small smile and pat her head. "I'll be looking forward to it then."

Yamamoto then put his arms around Gokudera and smiled "Your soft side in children is showing up Gokudera"

Gokudera was pissed and started a rather one-sided argument with Yamamoto who simply laughed it off. Despite the loss, it was a merry moment for Tsuna's famiglia.

* * *

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ring Conflict Status Report
> 
> Tsuna - 1  
> Ieyuji - 0  
> Xanxus - 1


	10. Battle of Storm Guardian

Next day, Ieyuji worked even harder than he usually does with Basil. Reborn keep on watching him. He was thinking about teaching him the first generation's technique, Zero Point Breakthrough. But from what he can see, he decided not to teach him.

Remembering the details of the previous matches, Ryohei could freely use Dying Will Flame with no problem and Lambo had the power of the Primo's lightning guardian. Just from seeing that, it was clear that Tsuna's group had the advantage, that's why they are holding back. As if they use their full strength, it will turn completely one-sided.

Reborn also remember yesterday about Tsuna. Hidden to those eyes were always worry, like wanting to jump there now and fight instead of his lightning Guardian but hold back. Reborn found that the attribute of caring to their subordinate as a necessary trait for a boss to have in order to bring Vongola back to its early Vigilante glory.

Seeing Ieyuji however, he saw nothing more but thirst for glory and victory, and also wishing to surpass his own brother. Reborn sighed, the bad feeling that keeps bothering him after he had seen the Dark Red Flame mixed into his Sky flame still won't go away. He pulls down his fedora and decides to teach him how to get into his Hyper Dying Will mode instead.

Even if he had accepted to training Ieyuji to become a great Decimo, if Ieyuji keep on acting for his selfish desires, it will be all for naught. Even if Reborn himself is the greatest hitman that helped to train him.

* * *

Back at the Sawada residence, Chrome is eating breakfast while Tsuna watched over a still sleeping Lambo.

"Bossu" Chrome called out to him. Tsuna shifted his attention to her. "Do you think we should let your twin brother be? What should we do if the flame overpowered him and take over him completely? If that happens…" Chrome trailed off and looked at her boss.

"Chrome" a deep voice called out.

"Mukuro-sama?"

Mukuro soon appeared beside her. She put down the food on the side and stood up.

"Mukuro-sama you came to visit."

"Kufufufu, of course, I too am Sawada Tsunayoshi's Mist Guardian. I just finished helping the Baseball Freak to his training and also… If it did happen, dear Chrome…" Chrome looked at both Mukuro and Tsuna who seems to be giving the same message to her. "We'll fight back seriously, even if it means showing everyone our capability." Mukuro and Tsuna declared. Though Tsuna had expressed it through his eyes, even it was blank.

Chrome is comforted from her worries and smiled.

* * *

Somewhere, I-pin was working even harder on her training under Fon. The Storm Arcobaleno was glad at the improvements of I-pin. Looking at his other student, he sighs. Mochida seems hopeless for some reason.

But it was a given, seeing that his nephew is known throughout the town and is feared of.

* * *

When night had come by, Ieyuji is so tired from his training and Basil is with him. The three of them are heading to Namimori Middle School.

"Reborn I think we'll lose in this fight again." Ieyuji said to Reborn.

"Hm? Why do you think so when the match hasn't even started?" Reborn asked as he faced the road, not minding on looking at him. Ieyuji sighed "Easy, you made a child as my Storm Guardian, like you had told me that I had no choice and use the garbage instead."

Basil's eyes widened at such words, "Don't say that Sawada-dono, you must trust your family." Ieyuji glared Basil coldly and scoffed, "Trust is something only a weakling would say. And I don't need that." With that, he keeps walking away, leaving Reborn who stop walking and frozen Basil on the road.

Reborn pull down his fedora, "That's why you can never win against Tsuna, Baka Yuji, even with this much training I give to you, you will remain weak. A Family should have a bond and trust in one another… one of the greatest requirements for a boss Baka Yuji."

Basil was stun for a moment before turning to the Sun Arcobaleno. "Reborn-san..." Reborn sighed, "If this keeps up, I'd rather cheer on Tsuna and his chosen guardians instead of him. They all never fail me, they always surprise me."

Basil stayed quiet. He and his master, Iemitsu were also watching the last two match and they too had felt how strong their family is. Looking at them, they can see the First Generation to them. Right now, Basil was ordered to watch the rest of the battle while Iemitsu went back to Italy to check on the 9th.

Both continue to walk, heading to their destination.

* * *

They all soon arrived, seeing that Mochida, Ken, Chikusa, I-pin, Fon and Colonnello were already there.

"How's her condition Fon?" Reborn asked.

"I-pin is ready to go." Fon informed and I-pin nodded in affirmation.

Reborn smiled on her, seeing the resolve within her hidden eyes.

* * *

They soon went to the school hall and on the top floor and the Varias were already there (except Lussuria and Xanxus), waiting for them. The Cervellos were also there.

"Indoors today huh" Mochida murmured.

They all looked around.

"Tsuna and the others?" Reborn asked.

"They have yet to arrive." The Cervello had answered.

They all waited in silence. Until-

**Boom!**

They heard an explosion. Looking around, it came from the other side. Little second, they saw a laughing Yamamoto, the usually pissed off Gokudera, and a smiling Ryohei running and heading to them. Someone seems chasing them and they soon saw who it was... it was Hibari Kyoya, tonfas in hand and looking clearly irritated.

"Will you all stop dragging me to your stupidity?" Gokudera yelled.

Yamamoto laughs as they keep on running.

"Come on Hibari, watch with us to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted to Hibari.

Hibari was now emitting black aura, really pissed, and angry. "For waking me up from my slumber… I'LL BITE YOU ALL TO DEATH!"

When the three arrived, Ryohei turned around and ready to fight. "Come and fight then Hibari!" He yelled

Soon both were now fighting. Gokudera sighed as Yamamoto was still laughing and finally asked, "Where's Tsuna?"

There was a moment of silence before they shouted. "OH CRAP WE LEFT HIM-"

"Bossu is here." Chrome's voice was heard before Gokudera and Yamamoto went into more panic.

They all turn left and saw Tsuna with Chrome who came out from the mist. Lambo cradled at Tsuna's arms, completely fine and healthy.

"ARE YOU THREE IDIOTS?! RUNNING LIKE THAT AND LEAVING US!" Lambo shouted.

Gokudera bowed 90 degree. "I'm sorry Juudaime, I think I failed as your right hand. Please punish me as you see fit."

Yamamoto laughs, "Sorry sorry, we were being chased by Hibari so we just run from our lives."

"Just say because you force him to come and look what happened now." Just as Lambo said that, they heard more explosions from the result of the two seniors. "The match still hasn't started and the school will soon be gone." Chrome commented.

Yamamoto ones again laughs. The Varia for the first time sweat drop on sight, even the rather stoic Cervello's. Ieyuji and the others also sweat drop. Mochida who was looking at Hibari began to tremble once again.

Fon sigh calmly but enjoyed watching them, Colonnello was same because he has a grin on his lips and Reborn just smiled on sight. Basil found it very impressive to have so much fun and seeing the strong bond.

"Can we start now?" The Cervello leader asked.

Gokudera stood up straight and they looked at them. An explosion once again was heard from the other sides.

"Don't mind the idiot and the Skylark and let's get things started." Gokudera sighed tiredly.

"Having a hard time aren't you Gokudera Hayato." Reborn smirked. Gokudera just smiled a little, "It was actually hard to control these people. If only Juudaime wasn't in his state, he would have shown his sadistic side already."

"Sadistic side? Hmm that's something I'd like to see." Reborn had said, his smirk growing wider.

Yamamoto, Lambo, Chrome and Gokudera simply sweat drop. They all thought the same thing, ' _It's because you're the one who taught him that you rubbed it on him._ '

"Tonight's battle fields will be the entire third floor. That includes the west tower which is connected to this one, and not only that it include all the hallways, but also the classrooms on this floor." The Cervello explained and they soon heard another explosion.

"The other side is already destroyed without us starting Bossu." Chrome simply said in a monotone. Gokudera sigh, Yamamoto ones again laugh and Gokudera shouted on him, "This is no laughing matter Baseball freak!" Lambo just yawn, "Yare yare, what a troublesome night."

One of the Cervello's had said "However,"

"Eh?"

They heard a rattling sound from the door that is far and between the two sides and the door was destroyed, including the windows next to it. Chairs and tables inside the classroom were all thrown out from the window.

Ieyuji and his famiglias were surprised, the Arcobaleno stayed silent and so are Tsunayoshi and his Guardians.

"Wha-what was that byon?"

Something came out from the room and behind was the other Cervello.

The Cervello continued their explanation "We have set up hurricane turbines like this one in various places throughout the field."

"Hurricane Turbines?" I-pin questioned. Fon was displeased at the least, "This is a disadvantage to I-pin. With her small body I don't think she could hold on to that strong wind."

Reborn nodded in agreement.

"They are four vents and are designed to randomly create a powerful gust."

"It was truly a field of Storm." Basil commented.

"If you were hit by the wind directly, you'll be thrown outside." Chikusa added his point.

"This is seems bit crazy byon" Ken added with a bit chill in his body.

Ieyuji turned on I-pin, "So, can you do it?"

I-pin looked to Ieyuji and nod and then turns back away. But he wasn't convinced.

The Cervello continued to explain. "This time, there will be a time limit on the match. Fifteen minutes after the beginning of the match begins, unless one of you was the only one standing on the battle, time bombs set in the hurricane turbines will explode in turn and completely destroy this floor."

"Wa-wait, was that bit too much?" Mochida said in bit shaking.

"Let me tell you now, the other side was already destroyed." Lambo said and heard another explosion again.

"Can't you do something about those two?" Reborn asked them. Rather irritated at the explosions.

Gokudera raised both hands and shook his head, Yamamoto once again laugh, Chrome stayed quiet and Lambo just sigh. Tsuna walked and hand Lambo over to Yamamoto.

Yamamoto took Lambo and look at Tsuna with wonder, "Tsuna?"

Tsuna walked away, heading to the two who was causing too much loudness. Gokudera was about to follow but remembered this was his match and hold himself. They all just waited for him to come back until… The most loud explosion happened which surprised them even more, after that, no more sounds were heard.

Ieyuji took the opportunity to ask. "If the battle ended after fifteen minutes, what will happen?"

"The competitors will die. There will be no winner." The Cervello simply answered.

They all stayed quiet for a while, processing everything to their mind until they heard footsteps. Automatically and instinctively, they turn to the source of the sound.

Tsuna came with Ryohei and Hibari who were finally stops fighting and glaring on each other. For some reason, they have big lump on the top of their head.

"Welcome back Bossu" Chrome greeted to her boss.

"F-for real? That Soulless Tsuna stopped the two demons from fighting!?" Mochida was in disbelief.

Now all Tsuna's Guardian glare at him, making him shrinks in fear. Reborn even said "Idiot" (Reborn actually enjoyed it)

Hibari glared with a cold aura emanating from him, "Ahhh when was my time to fight again? I want to fight and bite him to death now."

"I'll agree with you to the Extreme Hibari." Ryohei eyed him coldly.

"Can I slice him?" Yamamoto asked with a smile filled with killing intent.

"Wait, let me strike him first Takeshi-nii." Lambo said dangerously as there was already a spark of electricity coming out to his horn. I-pin found it frightening on sight.

"No, please let me destroy his brain first." Chrome said so dangerously sweet that one could compare her to a witch that will give you pain.

"Hoy Cervello, change the match now and I want to kill this guy to death." Gokudera had requested, anger is evident at his tone. For the first time, the Cervello's felt fear visible in their usual stoic mask.

Ieyuji was also frightened at the angry glares. Basil, Ken and Chikusa are no exception. Fon and Colonnello found it surprising yet at the same time, shaking a bit due to the killing intent they are showing out. They were all just thankful that the anger was directed to Mochida who is foolish enough to say the now Taboo "Soulless". Mochida look around, asking help but no one tried to cross the line. He now fears his life to end in this very day.

The Varia found it amusing but hidden to that was also fear. They never thought they'll feel fear other than their boss's Flame of Wrath. They all took note, 'Not to say the word 'Soulless' to their boss in front of the guardians.'

As they were about to give Mochida a bloody murder, a snap from a finger return them back to reality. Looking at that person, it was Tsuna who was looking at the Varia. Tsuna turned to Chrome, giving a silent message and Chrome understood as she began reading his mind through her mist.

As she read his mind, "….. No, you're not Bossu… no, we can't… yes Bossu."

Chrome soon told her fellow guardians.

"Bossu said… You all shouldn't get angry over a single thing. It's fine right now because in my current state, it is the truth. I'm nothing more than like a lifeless being, a Soulless right now."

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo and Hibari said in union, "You aren't Juudaime/Tsuna/Tsuna-nii/Omnivore."

"I said the same then the Bossu said… I-In any case, stop devouring Mochida and just focus on this battle. So just forgive him and let him go for now. "

Every one of the guardians immediately answered, "No"

"Hahahaha b-but you know Tsuna, we can't let him go that easily." Yamamoto reasoned.

"Bossu then said… If you can't let your grudge go, then give everything to Hibari-san and let him release everything on the Cloud match. I will no longer interfere… In other words, do as you please Cloud Guardian."

Hibari smirked, "Very well then Omnivore, I can no longer wait, I'll surely bite this Herbivore to death."

Hibari turned away but didn't leave. He just went far from them and does as the others wish for him to do, he will watch the match.

"Tch, if Juudaime said so" Gokudera grunted, not getting the chance to kill Mochida.

Yamamoto laughed, but disappointment is visible.

"I WANT TO BEAT HIM TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted from the window.

Lambo sigh, completely disappointed he can’t do a thing or even scratch him. "What a waste"

Chrome nod, also disappointed that she can't destroy his mind, even for a bit.

Reborn smirk and looked at Tsuna. He could see the relief and also a slight apology and hope that Mochida would live from his guardian's wrath. Reborn found him too kind to others, especially those who insult him.

Gokudera then turned to the two Cervello's "Let's begin then."

The first Cervello had snapped from their thoughts and back to reality "I-I understand."

Lambo turned to I-Pin. "Remember what I told you I-pin." I-pin looked up to Lambo who cradled in Yamamoto's arms. Lambo continued, "Hayato-nii and Belphegor. Strength and combat are not enough to defeat them both. They were both combat battlers like you, but specialized range fighters. Be careful."

I-pin smiled as she was grateful to her friend and nod.

"Hey hey ladies" A stranger said as he was near to both Cervello's and touched their shoulder, "Should we go and have a date?"

Instead of answering, the two Cervellos hit him by their shoulder at the same time, hitting his face and fall down.

"Ouch…"

Mammon seems recognize the stranger, "That was…" Gokudera sigh and spoke. "Why are you here Shamal?"

It was Shamal, Gokudera's teacher. "Hahahaha I'm here to watch your battle. I heard you have improved dramatically and so I am here to see it."

Gokudera simply sighed. "Fine, then come to this side and watch quietly. If you ever disturb Juudaime then I'll blow you up even if I'm in the battle."

"Fine fine I will, there was a beautiful girl over there after all so it's fine." Shamal said as he stood up.

"You may hit him if you want to Chrome." Gokudera told Chrome. Chrome took gaze to Gokudera for a second before nodding.

"We'll do the usual now everyone!" Ryohei shouted. They all know what he meant, only Gokudera doesn't like it. Tsuna was quiet, in his condition, he can't complain at all, he actually like it. "Hibari join with us!" Ryohei screamed.

"Shut up or I'll bite you to death Herbivore." Hibari growled, Tonfa in hand. Yamamoto laugh, "Well you never join with us before Hibari"

Hibari just 'Hn' and looked away. Oh well, just them. Ryohei pulled everyone and form a circle once again.

Ryohei shouted, "Gokudera, Fight!"

They all shouted, still same for Tsuna and Chrome. Hibari stayed silent.

"Ohhh it's embarrassing to be young." Shamal commented.

"Now please come to the center." The Cervello leader said.

Gokudera looked at Tsuna for a second and said, "I'll be going Juudaime."

Gokudera bowed and then looked to I-pin. A silent message but understood and both went ahead. Belphegor was already there for the fight.

"Because today's field is so wide, we will broadcast the battle to the spectator area." The Cervello leader said.

* * *

Now both Cervello check on the half ring that both Bel and I-pin have and confirm them. They both took it.

Bel chuckle and said "I wonder what you both can do. Seeing the kid is a material artist, what about you?"

"I use bombs Knife freak." Gokudera answered. Bel was bit surprised and chuckle "So you know my weapon then."

* * *

Lambo smirk and then shouted, "Bakadera remember to hold back!" Gokudera shouted back, "Shut up Stupid Cow! I know that."

Shamal raised a brow 'Hold back? Why?'

* * *

Bel was similarly annoyed that he held back. "Shishishi, do you think you can hold back? In this situation?"

"A battle strategy is enough. I don't need to give my all. I'll win, for Juudaime." Gokudera retorted.

"Ushishishi, we'll see about that."

Bel went to Gokudera and was about to touch his shoulder but Gokudera immediately snap it away from him. Bel frowns and looked to I-pin to sit down to reach her.

"Let's have a nice match kid." Bel said as he was about to touch her but Gokudera immediately took her away, confusing the younger girl.

Bel stood up, "Ohh, not a friendly match then?" Gokudera grunted. "Trying to place a wire on us? Nice try, think of another way."

Bel chuckled "I don't know what you were talking about but fine, you'll regret it." But he mentally grunted. 'Shishishi, he got me.'

The Cervello announced to them, "The Ring of Storm, Belphegor vs I-pin vs Gokudera Hayato, battle start!"

Gokudera was the first one to make a move as he charge heading to Bel. Bel chuckled and called onto his knifes directing it over to Gokudera. Gokudera dodged them swiftly and threw dynamite which was easily cut but three smaller bombs appeared inside and exploded.

"Tch"

Gokudera was about to throw another bomb but he felt another presence coming to him, it was I-Pin who was kicking him but due to her size, Gokudera easily blocked it. But he was indeed impressed at the young child's prowess.

I-Pin kept on attacking Gokudera which were all blocked. But when he could sense Bel ready to attack him, he grabbed I-Pin and dodged it.

A hurricane turbine then activated to where Gokudera and I-Pin had jumped which caused them to think that they disappeared, even Bel. But when he saw no one of the two there, he started searching.

"Where the heck did they-"

Bel realized too late as he felt the impact of the bombs behind him.

'Tch, how could they trick me? The prince'

* * *

"Misdirection." Chrome started to explain.

"Misdirection?" Ieyuji asked.

"Making his target or everyone focus on him while striking from the shadows. If you focus on the person even more, the more easy it is to strike you down. Like a magic trick, so to speak."

"So he's using that as an advantage, not bad. That new bomb was impressive too." Shamal commented, impressed that his stupid student had grown up.

"It was the technique that defeated Baka Yuji when he came to test him.  _Rocket Bomb_." Reborn said which made Ieyuji flinch when he remember his first loss.

"That wasn't actually his best." Yamamoto commented, all attention turned to him. "He still doesn't excel to that part but good enough in battle. I'll tell you, he is much stronger than that."

They all returned to watching as they see Bel still trying to find Gokudera and I-Pin.

'Now that I think about it, something is weird around I-pin that I still can't pinpoint it out. What was it?' Lambo wondered.

* * *

At the room where Gokudera and I-pin was hiding, I-pin was still confused why Gokudera protected her while they are enemies for this fight.

"Gokudera-san" I-pin called out.

"Shh he'll hear us" Gokudera whispered.

I-pin then kept quiet. Gokudera sighed in relief and put her down, bringing out a bomb. 'If I can pull this right, this battle is over… heh, looks like I'll have to pull out his other personality. '

Bel was looking around when he felt another wind and some hurricane was activated once again. It was not just one but four. They were all around Bel but he was on the spot where he will not be heard. He chuckles, if those turbines activated, they were all just around and must be hiding on the rooms. He looked around to find them, readying his knives once again, like dancing around him.

Bel then felt something was wrong as he felt heat. The gust turns into a flaming once at the same time. Bel focuses until he felt presence and turn around, Gokudera just came out from the flaming gust and throw his complete triple bomb. Bel cut them before hitting him. Gokudera made one of his Bomb Spray explode, making some smoke screen around them.

* * *

"Heh, that trick won't work on Bel" Mammon said.

* * *

Bel was just fine, not panicking even if he can't see his enemy. This is when he heard footsteps and throw some knifes on the location. Instead of hitting the target, it was a dummy. Bel was just surprised that Gokudera was already in front of him and pushed him on the wall. There were dynamites on the wall and explode.

Gokudera just stay on his position and smirk. "Now that's my Bomb Blitz."

* * *

"A direct hit kora!" Colonnello commented. Fon nodded with a smile, "Amazing Gokudera Hayato." said in impressed.

Shamal was surprised and also proud. He really can't believe he had grown much stronger than before. In the past, he remembers him as a brat and without any regard to his life but now he was different. He learns to survive and how precious life is and doing whatever it takes for his family. These people change him.

Reborn who can read Shamal's thought had sigh, he probably won't take it well if he found out that the Gokudera Hayato in front of him is not the Gokudera Hayato he knew by soul, and that the Gokudera Hayato he knew died long ago. But no one could blame them because it was spontaneous. And he was the first to know because he was the most trusted in their world asides being the World's number one hitman.

"Bel was probably bleeding." Levi commented. Mammon agreed to him, "Exactly. 'It' is about to begin." Squalo made a displeasing look, "How horrifying…"

* * *

Gokudera who was standing dodged the attack. Parts of the wall were damaged. But then, he heard a rather familiar, laughter of insanity.

"Ushishishishi hahahahaha it spilled my royal blood." Bel laughed as he grabbed his head.

Gokudera wasn't affected, knowing full well of this. While I-pin who just arrived was shocked at Belphegor's state.

* * *

 

"It's about to begin, the Prince the Ripper's true nature." Mammon had said as he saw his usual companion's laugh.

* * *

 

Gokudera smirked. "Finally it is." Bel continued to laugh madly. "I-pin you better get ready and are serious if you don't want to be cut by him." Gokudera warned the younger girl as he prepared the dynamites.

I-pin readied herself in understanding. Bel once again throws some knives with his wires attached, the knife flying towards Gokudera.

Gokudera who knew this concentrate and was able to grab some knifes from his throw and defend himself from Bel's onslaught of knives.

"Ushishishishi"

I-pin joined the fight, making it a triple battle. It was rather intense as Gokudera is forced to fight hand-to-hand but he doesn't mind.

* * *

"Unbelievable, that brat can keep up on that guy without any problem." Squalo had said with disbelief.

* * *

Gokudera was on par with Bel and often threw small bombs at the same time.

Meanwhile, I-pin took out her gyoza prepared for Gyoza Kempo and attacked. But both were able to avoid easily.

* * *

Mochida looked on the others and asked, "Hey, how many more minutes do they still have?"

"What time did they start again?" Ryohei asked. Reborn answered. "It's been 7 minutes since the battle began, only 8 minutes left."

"That fast already byon!?" Ken was surprised. Has seven minutes really passed?

Chikusa pull up his glasses, even he didn't seem to notice the time either. Only half the actual time left.

* * *

Bel was now slashing in frenzy, though the knives they were seeing isn't hit. Gokudera knew that and so he took I-pin and made some distance from the two of them. I-pin was about to punch his arms when Gokudera had asked.

"I-pin can you see your surroundings?" I-pin stop and shift to Gokudera who was focusing on Belphegor. She looked around, seeing nothing but looking closely, she could see something shiny.

Gokudera who knew of her rather short eyesight lend her his spare glasses, which she accepted and wore it. I-pin finally noticed. The wires were almost surrounding them and soon enough, it will block their means of escape.

Hibari who was watching from afar smirk, he remembers that attack which was too easy to be blocked by him at the first time he faced the Varia's storm in the past.

"Knives and wires… just like Lambo said." I-pin mumble, Gokudera heard it.

"Heh, so Lambo told you some information huh, then you should have taken that information and get even more ready. Belphegor is not as easy as you think he is. I can truly say he's an expert. I just learn a little about his attack myself." Gokudera informed as he took back the glasses and ran ahead.

I-pin found it questioning.

Gokudera soon saw Bel throwing more knives countered them with rocket bomb. Gokudera put down I-pin and throw a triple bomb again. Bel smirk, knowing it won't work against him as he just through them, but Bel caught something to them… strings.

Gokudera who has the connection of the string in end of his dynamite, pull them, returning them back to Bel and explode.

* * *

Mammon, Squalo and Levi were taken aback. That was the same trick Bel had used!

"Wait, Gokudera-dono used strings!?" Basil asked in disbelief.

"He had learned it from Bel himself, although that Bel doesn't know it." Yamamoto commented which confused everyone else. Except for those with Tsuna and Reborn who knew that it may just be the alternate Bel.

Lambo was still quiet, still in deep thought for some reason. After his long thinking, he raised his head, it seems he finally noticed it. 'I-pin is not a  _Human Bomb_  in this world!'

* * *

Gokudera took the opportunity to take I-pin once again and head over at the library. I-pin finally asked after having to be carried around during the big time of the match.

"Gokudera-san… why did you protect me when we're enemies?"

Gokudera didn't reply as he focused himself in reaching the library. Gokudera soon answered when they finally hid themselves at the library. "You still had so much potential in you I-pin. Juudaime and Lambo won't like it if you die here."

"My potential…?" I-pin repeated, this perked up Fon's attention as well.

"Daisangen. Do you know that move?" I-pin shook her head. "I'll tell you, it will be one of your greatest techniques in the future. You can't use it as a child but you will be one of your arsenals in the future. So you can't die here now. Not when you're still this young."

* * *

This caused Shamal to grow baffled at this rather out of character act of Tsuna's storm while Yamamoto and Ryohei were laughing. Chrome smiled and Lambo grinned. Gokudera really earn a soft side when comes to kids, why? It was all because of his precious boss, Tsuna.

* * *

Gokudera smiled as I-pin blushed at his early compliments. 'Now that I think about it, I-pin here is a fluent speaker instead of speaking broken Japanese due to her Chinese… this must be the difference of our younger I-pin in our world and here.'

Gokudera took out the timer watch, five minutes. He sighed at the dwindling time. He had to act fast for sure.

* * *

Ieyuji's hands gripped into a fist. 'Why aren't you attacking him!?' Reborn can see what he was thinking and looked back on the match. 'Someone who seeks for glory like you will never understand. Baka Yuji"

Tsuna watched Ieyuji's expression, though his eyes are blank, there was a hint of disappointment. Hibari noticed it but he didn't voice it. The flame had corrupted his mind. Hibari's hands gripped hard to his sleeves. He isn't going to have a repeat to that event again.

* * *

Gokudera and I-pin who were waiting patiently was then found by Bel who grinned.

"Found you" Bel grinned as he threw the knives. I-pin went ahead and started punching, but they were easily blocked. Gokudera took the opportunity to throw a double bomb. Bel simply throws knives and with the wires which easily cut the bombs. Gokudera got near to him. Bel smirked and slashed him with a knife in hand. Gokudera stepped back and dodged it.

"I got you" Bel was about to throw another knife when he noticed the mini bomb. The bomb explode, they saw Bel being flown away and out of the room. Gokudera quickly looked on the timer watch. When he saw the time, he looked back to I-pin and hid his timer watch again.

I-pin was about to get ready when they heard the Cervello leader's voice. "Time remaining, 1 minute. The explosion will occur in a moment." As they said that, they heard the explosions coming from the other room. The hurricane turbines exploded one by one.

I-pin was in a panic before turning to Gokudera who brought Bel with him.

"20 seconds remaining"

"Shit." He hissed.

He quickly run towards I-pin and carried her with his free hand. The library had exploded when they reached over to the wall.

* * *

"Hayato!" Shamal called out.

Hibari who was watching from afar narrowed his eyes. Even if the monitor they were all watching were just rattling, he seems to know what happened after that. Tsuna and the others knew so they weren't as worried.

Fon was worried for his student. He wanted to go but control himself. He turned to Tsuna's famiglia and saw they were calm. They seem to believe that Gokudera will come back, and so he stared back at the smoke. Hoping for the best.

* * *

The Cervello's approached them as the smoke subsided. And see Gokudera above the two bodies.

The Varia, Tsuna's famiglia and Ieyuji's famiglia followed to look as well. Gokudera's body soon fell to the side to reveal a still breathing Bel, and a terrified and shaking I-pin.

The Cervello announced. "The winner of the storm match is I-pin."

I-pin was shocked from the announcement. Ryohei quickly went to them and so did Fon, Lambo and Yamamoto. Fon and Lambo went to I-pin, calming her down. She was terrified at the explosion and thought Gokudera had died protecting her.

Yamamoto helped with laying Bel down and Ryohei brought his sun bangle to start healing Bel. Confusing Fon and Yamamoto.

"Sempai?" Yamamoto questioned. "Why aren't you healing him?" Fon had asked.

"He's fine, more like he was pretending he was down to finish the match and so I-pin would be declared the winner." Ryohei answered them in almost shouting voice.

They were all surprised on what he just said. Ryohei was rewarded with a punch. It was Gokudera who quickly sat up and punch him.

"What was that for Octopus Head!?" Ryohei shouted as he continues to heal Bel. Gokudera shouted, "You're too loud and I can't rest at all Lawn Head!"

"What was that Octopus Head!"

They were both glaring on each other. Looks like their loudness made Bel woke up and looked at the two. Seeing what's happening, he can tell he lost the battle.

"That's impossible, how did he survive on such explosion? We made sure it was powerful enough to have anyone nearby the explosion to die." The Cervello's were surprised. Though the mask had hid it too well.

"Sistema C.A.I."

They all looked at Hibari who began to explain.

"That guy possesses such weapon which could utilize five different flames that flow within his body. He used one of those Sistema C.A.I. to shield them at the very right time the bomb explodes. Once the dangerous content was done, he let it out to cover his back, covering that he was fine and still doing well."

Gokudera smirked at Hibari, "Looks like you already know what I am planning Skylark."

Hibari looked away.

"So you had completed it Hayato-nii, that's impressive." Lambo was amazed at the least. Gokudera sigh, "It was actually hard due to the lack of materials but somehow I am able to obtain them all and completed it just in time"

'Was that true? Hayato created something that I didn't even know or noticed!?' Shamal questioned in his mind, he can't believe that Gokudera had grown this much. He was already impressed with the fight today but to think there was still things he was hiding… he was speechless. Reborn smirk at Shamal's expression and looked at the two Cervello's.

"Since we had already proclaimed I-pin as a winner, we will no longer back it out, even if you are still fine." The Cervello had announced, firm with their decision.

Gokudera simply smirked. I-pin looked at the ring hesitantly, refusing to accept it as she thought it had been unfair but soon looked at Gokudera.

Gokudera smiled, "Take it." I-pin looked back at the ring and decided to take it.

Gokudera looked to his boss which still staring at him like nothing. Chrome began to talk in Tsuna's place.

"Bossu told me to tell this to you… You did well Gokudera-kun. I am honestly proud that you are my right hand. Thanks for the hard work for today and protecting I-pin and Bel as well."

Gokudera was delighted to hear that from Tsuna which caused him to stand up and bow. "Thank you very much Juudaime, I am so happy to hear that from you."

"Why is he so happy even if he lost?" Ieyuji asked. Looking incredulously and not understanding the concept of it.

"You can never understand Baka Yuji. For your brother, winning is nothing compared to the lives of people around you." Reborn smirked. Colonnello smiled, "In other words, Life is more important than victory kora." 

Ieyuji just looked at his brother for a moment before he turned away.

"We will now announce the next match. Tomorrow night's match will be Rain, the match between the  **Guardian of Rain**."

Next will be Superbia Squalo of Varia's, Kakimoto Chikusa of Ieyuji's side and Yamamoto Takeshi of Tsuna's side

"Voiiii! I've been waiting for this! I can finally cut you two open! So, that guy's side was that eye glasses man right?" Squalo said in triumph and excitement. Chikusa hid his irritation as he pushed his glasses up. Squalo soon looked at Tsuna's side and asked, "And who's my opponent in this side?"

Yamamoto stood up. "I am"

Squalo smirk, "Voiiii you'd better not run you two!"

"Of course" Chikusa said with monotone confidence. Yamamoto smiled answered him, "I'm looking forward to it Squalo."

* * *

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ring Conflict Status Report
> 
> Tsuna - 1  
> Ieyuji - 1  
> Xanxus - 1


	11. Battle of the Rain Guardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Ring Conflict Status Report
> 
> Tsuna - 1  
> Ieyuji - 1  
> Xanxus - 1

Yamamoto was meditating at the early morning in the dojo, calming himself to be prepared. The Shigure Kintoki placed in front of him. Hay dummies are set around the Dojo, in a swift. Yamamoto brought the sword out and made a slashing motion. The bamboo blade changed to a sword and flawlessly slashed the dummies.

Yamamoto took a deep breath as the Shigure Kintoki returned to its former state as it did. That's when he heard someone clapping. He turned to the entrance and saw his father standing and seems watching this whole time.

"Yo Oyaji" Yamamoto greeted his father with a smile as he approached him.

His father, Tsuyoshi went to Takeshi, observing all the cut up dummies, and soon turned to see his son. "You had grown stronger than I thought Takeshi. Though I didn't know when you took up Kendo." He narrowed his eyes to his son, "Especially the Shigure Souen Ryuu."

Yamamoto knew he was serious and so stayed silent. Tsuyoshi took it as an opportunity to talk. "Recently I heard about what's happening from Iemitsu. Takeshi, do you know what world you had just involved with?"

"Yes Oyaji and I don't regret it. I swore to protect my best friends and my family. I know you are worried about me but Oyaji… I have made up my mind." Yamamoto answered with a determined gaze.

Tsuyoshi observed his son carefully and saw that determination he was giving. He sighs. "I see. It seems you do have no regrets." Takeshi smiled and was about to thank him but was cut off when Tsuyoshi keep talking, "I would normally be happy but… Takeshi, somehow I felt something change you."

Takeshi was caught off guard.

"No, I felt you are different. Tell me, are you really my son?" Tsuyoshi inquired seriously. His hands curled to a fist. It pains him that he was thinking something bad and the thought of seeing his son's face in the conclusion that he did not accept him is painful.

Yamamoto was even more surprised to his question but then smiled. He knew the day will come his Oyaji, no, his counterpart's Oyaji will find out.

"Oyaji, no, Tsuyoshi-san" Tsuyoshi was surprised at the change. Yamamoto gave him a strained smile. "There is something you should know."

* * *

They had come too early for the rain match. Ken and Chikusa were asked to come earlier than everyone with Colonnello. They then saw Reborn and Dino waiting for them.

"Hoy, why did you call us here too early byon?" Ken grumbled.

Dino inquired. "Today was your battle right? Against Squalo." Chikusa just nodded as he pushes up his glasses. Dino soon started, "Let me tell you something before you go on the battle, about Squalo."

They listened carefully to his explanation/story.

* * *

Time passed and Ieyuji arrived with Mochida, Basil and I-pin.

"Where's Fon kora?" Colonnello had asked.

"Master said he's going to meet someone." I-pin replied to him.

Ieyuji looked around and it seems his brother and his friends were still not here. They then felt someone came and it was Squalo.

"VOOOOIIIII Glad that you didn't run away Megane!" Squalo shouted.

Chikusa didn't react but actually was irritated for being called by that just because he wore glasses. Finally, two Cervello arrived and spoke.

"Tonight's battle field will be by the south tower. Please move to the south tower."

Mochida spoke, "Inside the school again, what do you think the field this time Yuji?"

"Who knows" Ieyuji replied with less energy. Mochida noticed it and smirk, "Something wrong? Not energetic are you?"

Ieyuji sigh, "The training today was tiring idiot. Come on"

* * *

They all walk towards their destination. Once again, all of them (Sans Reborn) were surprised to see Tsuna and his guardians arrive earlier than they did. But they noticed someone else with them, Yamamoto's father.

"Chaossu Tsuyoshi." Reborn greeted as he jump to his shoulder to sit on.

"Yo Reborn, it's been a long time." Tsuyoshi grinned in greeting.

"They know each other? I mean, that's Yamamoto's dad right?" Ieyuji asked in disbelief. "What is he doing here?"

"He came to watch idiot" Mochida said as if it was the obvious answer.

"Then does that mean he knew about Mafia stuff?" Ieyuji asked. This had made Mochida suspicious too, but they decided to drop the question.

Ken looked around. The place doesn't look like they're inside the school anymore. The door and windows were sealed and there are water flowing down and the place is a total wreck.

"What the heck is this place Byon?" Ken asked.

"This is the combat field for the Rain Match: Aquarion."

They all looked at the two Cervello who continued to explain.

"It features a three-dimensional structure and massive amount of water that flows without end. The water that is being introduced begins filling the tower up from the first floor. As long as the match continues, the water will rise."

"So it's like a sinking ship huh." Dino commented as he listened to the explanation and observation. Basil also spoke, "Getting a foothold will become harder as the match progresses."

"The water that has pooled will begin the traits of sea water through the use of a special device."

"And once a specific water level has been reached, a certain ferocious sea creature will be released."

"What?! A ferocious animal?!" Ieyuji shouted in disbelief. Gokudera spoke, knowing the answer given his previous experience and the description of it. "It's a shark, a man eating shark."

That made them pale, except Colonnello and Chikusa.

"That sounds like fun"

They turned to see that it was Squalo who spoke, accompanied with the other Varia members, except Lussuria and Belphegor. They were even surprised to see Xanxus from behind. He wasn't smiling.

It seemed obvious that he wasn't satisfied given that each side had one ring altogether.

"The dog that loses will be erased. And it's either the lot of you or the trash." Xanxus said as he turn around and leave. Squalo was about to shout back but opted not to.

"Xanxus seems serious" Reborn said as he looked at Xanxus walking away. Tsuyoshi nodded.

* * *

 

Somewhere on the roof top, a bird was singing a Namimori Anthem. It flew around Namimori middle school until it landed to someone's shoulder. It was Hibari, watching from afar for the upcoming match. The bird had been Hibird.

"So this is where you watch Kyoya." Hibari turned to the voice and it was Fon, smiling for him.

Hibari only huff and turned back on the battlefield. Even without words, Fon immediately understood what he just said, stay silent and watch carefully. Fon decide to watch the match with him.

Both felt another presence and a mist appeared near them. It was Mukuro, who is also planning to watch the match. Hibari ignore it in favor of watching the fight to see when it would start.

* * *

 

Yamamoto grinned, feeling confident with this match. Gokudera went to him. "You know what you must do right Baseball Freak?"

"Yeah, don't worry Gokudera, leave everything to me." Takeshi smiled at him.

Lambo was humming as he was being carried by Chrome. Tsuna was just there, standing.

Ryohei then shouted, "Now let's do THAT!"

Ieyuji and his famiglia sweat drop. Gokudera just sigh, knowing he can never stop things from happening. Yamamoto laughs as he loved to do so.

They then went in circle.

Ryohei shouted loud, "Yamamoto, Fight!"

They all shouted cheerily, minus Chrome and Tsuna of course.

"Now, will the Guardian of the Rain please come to the center."

"Because the field will be underwater, the spectators' room will be outside the building. The match will be shown on the giant screen mounted to the walls. Everyone except the Guardians who will fight for the title, please exit the building."

Ken went to Chikusa and cheered "Good luck on your side Kakippi"

Chikusa nodded as he walked on to the location.

"We're counting on you to the extreme Yamamoto!"

"Yeah, leaved it to me" Yamamoto smiled at him.

Lambo began cheering as they all walk out.

Tsuyoshi stood next to Yamamoto and had said, "Return back alive Takeshi, even if you are not my son, there was still no denying you are still my son. Even if you're not from this world."

Yamamoto's eyes had widened before it reverted to his usual eye smile accompanied with a grin. "You can count on me!"

Tsuyoshi smiled back before he left the field.

"So he told you huh" Reborn wondered in a low tone. Tsuyoshi just nodded in response.

At first he can never believe that his real son had already died a long time ago. It's like his heart had crush to many pieces when he remembered his dead body in the hospital bed. It was the worst thing he had ever experience. It only happened after his wife died from an illness and now his only child was taken away from him. But then a miracle happened on that time, he came back to life. He was overwhelmed with happiness but never felt the one who came back wasn't his son. He never thought it was his son from another world.

He looked up on the big screen, seeing his son standing in a circle Squalo and Chikusa. Their rings were being inspected and then taken away after confirming them.

'Takeshi, no matter what you are, who you are, you're still my son, even if you are not my real son, you are still Takashi that I had knew and raised. Now show me Takashi, the form of the Shigure Souen Ryuu you had form with my parallel self's teaching.' Tsuyoshi smiled at the thought of seeing his parallel world's son's improvement.

Those who noticed that smile were Tsuna's famiglias. They all knew that Yamamoto had told him about them and was glad that Tsuyoshi still accepted him as part of his family.

* * *

Inside, the Cervello leader began to explain the battle rules. "This battle will have no time limit. Fight until only one of you was standing."

Squalo chuckle as he swung his sword, "You two will regret fighting against me."

Yamamoto laughed in response "Energetic as always Squalo. Let's have a good fight shall we?"

Squalo smirked at his confidence and get ready, "Come brat"

Chikusa wordlessly readied his yo-yo's.

Yamamoto once again laughs and get ready. "Let me tell you Squalo. My swords style is Shigure Souen Ryuu, the most powerful and perfect style. This alone is enough to defeat you."

Squalo smirk even more, wanting to see about that.

"The Guardian of the Ring of Rain, Superbi Squalo vs Kakimoto Chikusa vs Yamamoto Takeshi. Battle start!"

Squalo quickly charged at Yamamoto and he jumped to the right to dodge it. Squalo released something to his blade, heading to him.

* * *

"Wasn't that…" Mochida said as recognizing the attack.

"That hidden explosive byon" Ken commented.

* * *

Yamamoto once again dodges them before it explode. Yamamoto felt an incoming attack and run around to dodge the needles. Chikusa continued to release both needle inside of his Yo-yo to both opponents. Yamamoto easily dodges them as he run around the field while Squalo slashed every single one of them.

"Voiii! You're in the way!" Squalo shouted as he charge heading to Chikusa and then disappeared out of sight which surprised Chikusa.

Chikusa looked around until he had realized too late that he was already behind him and about to slash him but Yamamoto protected him as he blocked his attack through his bamboo sword.

"Don't let your guard down every single moment Chikusa." Yamamoto told him.

Chikusa just 'Hmph' and run back and throw his Yo-yo, heading to both of them as it first went to the side and then them. Yamamoto just smile and both jump back to dodge them. Needles are released ones more. Squalo slashed through them while Yamamoto put his bamboo from the water and strongly slash it up to use the water to rise up and defend himself.

"Hahahaha that was close" Yamamoto smiled and laughed as he did.

Squalo was impressed with Yamamoto's skill. He'd rather fight with him one on one. He decided to attack Chikusa for being in his way. He shot out the hidden missiles at his mechanical arm. Chikusa used his weapon to hit them and explode. Smoke forming around them. Chikusa was caught off guard when Squalo was quickly on his right side, about to slash him but stop when he felt another attack incoming. It was Yamamoto. The three continue to fight.

* * *

Outside, everyone else was impressed at the outcome. Xanxus said nothing as he watched from where he sat.

"Chikusa-dono had somehow able to keep up on the two, that's amazing." Basil commented. Dino nodded as he agreed. "He's training from Colonnello was paying off."

"Of course kora… but..." Colonnello trailed off. They all looked to Colonnello in confusion. Reborn was the one who continued, "Neither of them was using their full strength. I can see Yamamoto was playing around Tsuyoshi."

Tsuyoshi nodded in agreement, "But I can still see he is focusing Reborn so that would mean he was holding back. From the looks of things… he is seemed to be keeping watch on Squalo than Chikusa."

Reborn nodded to his statement. Tsuna and the others kept quiet as they watch.

* * *

"VOIIII get serious already!" Squalo shouted as he attacked Yamamoto while he defends his attack with the transformed Shigure Kintoki.

Chikusa was running and jumped, pulling out his yo-yo's to attack which both dodged easily, but Chikusa took the opportunity to commit a feint and pull out the Yo-yo once more. Needles coming out and heading towards Yamamoto, Squalo smirked as he used the opportunity to call out the missiles once more, attacking Yamamoto.

Yamamoto sigh, it seems that he should use his moves now. Yamamoto quickly slashes his sword from the water up thrice, creating a wall of water at the same time defending it with a contradiction.

" **Shigure Souen Ryuu second form, Sakamaku Ame!** "

All the attacks didn't reach him. Squalo even charged towards him and slashed him but there was no blood, only water.

* * *

"Wha-what's that!?" Ieyuji questioned.

"One of the techniques of Shigure Soen ryuu, the defensive second form, Sakamaku Ame" Reborn commented.

Gokudera and the others smirk to that. Tsuna on the other hand was just watching the battle but Reborn can see a hidden smile too to his eyes. After all, the eye never lies.

Tsuyoshi had a proud grin. Seeing his son able to use the style made him proud for his own son.

* * *

Yamamoto stood up and sways his sword and get ready. "Looking happy Squalo, did you figure something out?"

Squalo was indeed happy for some reason. "Shigure Souen Ryuu, what an interesting technique. Although I can already tell how that style work already."

"You do?" Yamamoto asked, still smiling.

* * *

Gokudera was deep in thought as he watched the fight.

"What's wrong Bakadera?" Lambo asked to Gokudera.

Gokudera keep thinking until he spoke, "From what I remember, Squalo figure out his technique after he used two form's from that Baseball Freak's technique but this time, only ones and that is Sakamaku Ame. The Squalo here might be smarter than the Squalo on the past."

"So do you think Yamamoto will extremely lose?" Ryohei wondered. Gokudera looked at him and said "Idiot, of course he won't. He is holding back. If necessary, he may use it to win… Besides, it’s not like it’s the technique of the Shigure soen Ryuu he was keeping to everyone."

Ryohei simply nodded. Both went back to watching the match.

Ieyuji who happen to hear the two was wondering about what they were talking about.

* * *

Yamamoto gets ready as he raised his sword and ready for attack. Yamamoto run, heading towards Squalo. Squalo raised his sword to defend the upcoming attack but instead of sword, it was a hand. The sword was falling down, going to his other hand and caught it. He swings it to the water and slash it up to hit him.

" **Shigure Souen Ryuu fifth form, Samidare!** "

Yamamoto can see Squalo falling down to the water. Yamamoto stepped back from the Yo-yo's aggressive attack. He turned to Chikusa who was serious and made a separate target with the two Yo-yo's, one at Yamamoto and another to Squalo. Squalo smirked as he jump up to dodge it. Yamamoto on the other hand swings it but only end up being caught by his Yo-yo.

"Got you" Chikusa said as he pull his other Yo-yo and throw it towards Yamamoto with his needles coming.

Yamamoto smiled, "Nice combination… but not enough." As he said that, Yamamoto holds his sword backwards and creates a whirlwind like shield to avoid the needles from hitting him and also his Yo-yo. It seems because of that technique, the other Yo-yo that was holding his sword came off.

" **Shigure Souen Ryuu seventh form, Shibuki Ame!** "

Chikusa was shocked at the attack. Just how skillful is this guy?

"Hahahaha that was dangerous." Yamamoto smiled. "Although I am amazed that you leap back to dodge my attack Squalo, even though I didn't use the sharp edge. It's just like you." He said as he scratched his head with his free hand.

"Voii don't speak as if we knew each other brat." Squalo swayed his sword up and point to him. Yamamoto continues to smile as he said, "What if we knew each other, not you but the other you?"

Squalo was now confused. "What do you mean?" Yamamoto laughs once again and get ready. "Maybe I should give some evidence that we had truly met. Wanna bet?"

Squalo felt like he was being mocked around and gets ready, wanting to slice him to death. Chikusa was observing the situation. From the tension they were giving, he will be ignored in this battle for a while. It will give him an advantage on whom he will help, to take down the first and then the remaining one.

* * *

"They were too tense" Dino commented as his sweat was dropping.

I-pin looked to Lambo and asked. "Is it true that both Yamamoto-san and that man had met Lambo?"

They all looked first to I-pin and then to them who were watching. Lambo looked at them and hum, thinking of a response. Once he had decided, he said,

"You'll see"

* * *

Yamamoto charged on and so did Squalo and both fight one another. It became the battle of speed as they both just disappeared on sight then reappear in one place with a clash and another. Chikusa's eyes widen on how those swordsman can match up to one another.

* * *

Everyone was also surprised, except Tsuna, his Guardians, Reborn and Xanxus. Xanxus only found it interesting for someone able to match up against his Rain Guardian. Looking closely on the two, they always receive some scratches in different part of their body every time they both clash to one another.

* * *

"To think someone is stronger than the Sword Emperor I had defeated and other strong opponents from the past… heh, this life was worth it!" Squalo smirked as he made another clash with both of them that for the first time since the clash, they stopped attacking each other.

Yamamoto still had a smile on his lips and thanked him instead, "Thank you."

"I also heard about the style that was being passed down to generation to generation. That was the Shigure Souen Ryuu. I had found the successor and his three students. They used the same eight forms you did. I learned them and cut them!" he said in confidence as he swung the sword once more and Yamamoto defends it easily.

Yamamoto was still smiling despite his claim, "The Shigure Souen Ryuu was perfect and flawless, the strongest and invincible."

* * *

Tsuyoshi smiled as he heard it. That's right. That was Shigure Souen Ryuu.

* * *

Squalo laughed incredulously, "Are you idiot!?"

"I will show you I am not" Yamamoto said confidently.

Squalo smirked and both continued to fight once again. Chikusa was still watching both of them. He went to the second level, feeling lucky that both of them didn't notice him. Somehow Chikusa was calm and concentrating.

* * *

"Kakippi what are you doing byon?" Ken asked as he watched him on the screen.

"He is concentrating kora" Colonnello told him. "He is waiting for an opportunity to attack them both at the same time kora."

Gokudera who was watching asked, "What do you think Chrome?"

Chrome continues to watch Chikusa and said, "Squalo will fall… but the Rain Guardian will…"

* * *

As she said that, Squalo who saw him made a quick attack. Yamamoto followed him. Chikusa finally made a move as he spread his Yo-yo around him too fast, creating like a spider web around them which Squalo was trapped in, but Yamamoto escaped from.

Yamamoto smiled at the sudden trap, 'He mastered it earlier than I expected.'

"Tch, I never thought you could escape to my trap Yamamoto Takeshi." Chikusa grunted. Yamamoto laughs and said "That's because I had seen that move before. Where? Can't tell ya"

Chikusa was staring carefully on Yamamoto but snapped out of it soon after.

"VOOOIII do you think this kind of thing could stop me? Even if these weapons of yours are made from wires, they can easily be cut off!" Squalo shouted as his artificial hand began moving around and cutting them all, which made Chikusa's eyes widen.

Squalo freed himself and immediately charged to Chikusa to attack but a wall of water block his way. Soon looking at Yamamoto who called out the water;

" **Shigure Souen Ryuu second style, Sakamaku Ame!** "

"Voiiii, are you protecting your enemy like you had done before?" Squalo asked as he narrows his eyes on him.

Yamamoto smiled instead "I just won't let any one of us get killed. My mission was to beat you, not to kill you. Beside, Mukuro will get angry if something happened to his friends."

That surprised both Chikusa and Ken.

"D-do you know Mukuro-sama?" Chikusa asked. His eyes wide, unlikely of his usual stoic demeanor.

Yamamoto turned at him and just smile. He turned back on Squalo and said to Chikusa, "You still have spare weapons in you right? You better be careful from now on."

"Answer my question first." Chikusa demanded but Yamamoto didn't answer and just attack Squalo. He released a 'Tch' and took out his spare weapon, another two Yo-yos and join with them.

* * *

Outside, Ken was now demanding an explanation from Tsuna's group.

"You know where Mukuro-san is byon? We been looking all over for him, tell us now byon!" Ken shouted to them.

Gokudera sigh and said, "He's around, watching somewhere. Find him if you can but I am sure he is using his power to cover his presence."

Ken grip his fist and about to run to look for him but was stop by Chrome's words.

"There's no need to look for him Ken."

Ken looked to her, "Huh?"

Chrome looked at him and said "He will show up to you when the time comes."

"What do you mean, you look alike?" Ken glared at her.

Chrome move her head to the right in confusion, "Look alike?"

"He's talking about you and Mukuro Chrome-nee." Lambo told her, making her understand what he had meant.

Chrome just made an 'Oh' then back to the screen which pissed Ken as he was ignored, especially his question about Mukuro.

* * *

Squalo went on frenzy as he continued to attack them. When he had separated the two, he was now going to use it to Yamamoto. Yamamoto knows and used the same technique Squalo was about to use. They made a clash on each other, creating an eerie sound which can make people's ears hurt. They were all effective as both jumps back.

"Ouch ouch ouch… I didn't think it will create such sound if both attack collide at the same time and the same technique too." Yamamoto winced as he tried to gain bearings on his hearings and balance.

Squalo narrowed his eyes to Yamamoto. He had seen it, that technique, how did he know how to use his technique?

* * *

"What Squalo just unleashed the moment ago was  **Attacco di Squalo** , a shockwave attack which turns a powerful blow into an oscillating wave that stuns his opponent's muscles. That guy, Yamamoto did the same attack as Squalo, creating an eerie sound around them." Mammon commented.

Levi looked at him and asked, "Just how that guy knew about that attack?"

Mammon answered him, "I don't actually know. Squalo was surprised for himself as well."

* * *

Squalo sway his sword and charge to attack again, this time, thrust his sword forward multiple times. It was his  **Zanna di Squalo**. Yamamoto counters it with one of his technique.

" **Shigure Souen Ryuu, eleventh form…** "

* * *

 

Tsuyoshi who heard it had widened his eyes.

* * *

 

" **Beccata di Rondine!** "

Yamamoto thrust his sword multiple times in one hand and now both are making a clash to one another.

* * *

Gokudera smirked, "Yamamoto-san that technique was made by your own son." Tsuyoshi looked at him in disbelief. Gokudera then answered "He had made more than eight forms of the Shigure Souen Ryuu."

Tsuyoshi looked back on the screen and smiled.

"Takeshi…"

* * *

In the end, it was a tie. Squalo was amazed, to think there are more than eight forms.

"Eleventh form, I didn't know about that before. Impressive, I really want to cut you to pieces." Squalo complimented. Yamamoto was still smiling and readied himself for the two attackers.

"I think I need to finish this off now. Come!" Finally, Yamamoto said it seriously as he drop his smile and be serious.

Squalo smirked while Chikusa get even more focused. Squalo then keep throwing his explosive on the two while they both keep running to dodge it. Yamamoto no longer hold back as he was going to attack Chikusa with his back sword and Squalo made that opportunity to attack him as well. Chikusa released both of his Yo-yo, going around to some pillars and caught both of their blades at the same time.

"Ohh, great one" Squalo said as he was impressed on seeing Chikusa stopping them both from attacking. Yamamoto just smiled, impressed as well.

"Don't under estimate me even if I am not a swordsman like you two, I can fight you both at the same time." Chikusa said as he gripped the wires tightly.

"But you know Chikusa, this lead you being an open target." Yamamoto said.

Squalo smirk as he used his explosive, heading to him and explode.

* * *

"Kakippi!" Ken shouted on the outside.

* * *

On the battle, the Yo-yo's that stop their blade has loosen and Squalo immediately attack and then saw Yamamoto in his stance, blade on his left side like he will draw out his sword to attack.

" **Shigure Souen Ryuu, eight form…** " Yamamoto charged to Squalo. He was happier to do so as he will finish him off now. " **Shinotsuku Ame!** "

This time, Yamamoto completely hit him, but only using his back side sword. Squalo fall down the water. Yamamoto looked at him and sighs then looked to Chikusa. He can see him sitting up, even he was directly hit by Squalo's explosion. His upper body was bleeding, looks like the explosion was stronger than before.

"You okay?" Yamamoto asked Chikusa. He didn't answer but Yamamoto could take that as a yes.

Yamamoto looked back on Squalo who just stood up, ready to fight again. Yamamoto also gets ready as well, taking things serious and now plan to end it. He raised his sword, holding it in both hands.

"Playing like baseball?" Squalo asked, as if piss of being mocked. Yamamoto didn't answer. Squalo just smirk and said "This is now the end of it!"

Squalo charge as he slices diagonally in front of him, tearing away the water as he charge forward. It was his  **Scontro di Squalo**.

Yamamoto sliced down and up, making the water rise and get ready.

" **Shigure Souen Ryuu, the ninth offensive form…** " he was already on the other side, but Squalo won't let him get away as he charged on, continuing his technique.

Both fight with one another and then Yamamoto run to the side. He was about to chase after him when he saw he was already behind him and about to slash him. Squalo didn't hesitate as he made his artificial arm move forward and backwards, making it show that he had stabbed him.

* * *

Ieyuji and the others were shocked and so was Chikusa. Tsuyoshi was also shocked but it seems Tsuna and the others have no reaction. Tsuyoshi noticed it and look back and surprised that his son turn into a water and is now above Squalo.

* * *

'What!? The one I cut was…' Squalo thought.

* * *

"The shadow in the water pillar." Reborn said then smirk.

* * *

He was actually in front of him, up in the air and about to slash him. Squalo was too late to react as Yamamoto used the back of his sword and hit his head, hard enough to put him down.

" **Utsushi Ame!** "

Squalo as he fall, thought, 'This is… defeat?'

Squalo was down. Yamamoto looked to him and sighs. He smiled and said "I did it."

* * *

"Just like what we expect to happen." Gokudera smiled.

Ryohei and Lambo overjoyed. Chrome was just smiling. Tsuna still not showing emotion but within his eyes were happiness that Yamamoto had won.

Mammon and Levi seem surprised on the sudden outcome of the battle. Who would know Squalo would lose? Xanxus has no reaction, just a smirk. And then, he laughed.

"Hahahahaha, look at that! He lost! Trash!" Xanxus said as he raised his hand, about to bring his gun out to fire something.

"No need to raise your hand Boss, let me do it." Levi said to him.

"I can do it for free." Mammon said to his boss.

A Cervello came to them and said, "Please stop, because the water has reached the designated water level, the ferocious sea animal has been released."

Everyone heard it.

"Ferocious Animal… you mean…" Mochida seems scared for some reason.

Gokudera looked to Ryohei, giving him a silent message. Ryohei nodded, knowing what he was trying to say. Yes, they will change the scenario which never happened to their world.

* * *

The lower level in the field was already full of water and that ferocious animal was now swimming around. Yamamoto remembered this scenario looked up on the other Cervello who is standing in a higher level above them.

"Hey, how about these two?" Yamamoto wondered.

The Cervello answered him. "As both of them had lost the fight, I cannot guarantee both of their safety." Yamamoto looked away and smirk as he ready his sword, "Then, I shall cut that shark if you don't mind."

Chikusa was shocked, even the Cervello.

"No need to do such thing. You are the winner of the Rain Conflict battle, there's no need for you to do such thing." The Cervello had tried to reason him. Yamamoto laugh but soon dropped it to a serious facade, "I won't let any of them die, not in front of me nor Tsuna."

The Cervello no longer quarrel against him. Yamamoto looked on the water and saw the shark fin rise up.

"If what Gokudera told me, in this scenario… hmm… oh well." Yamamoto looked to Chikusa and Squalo who was now gaining consciousness. He looked up and saw the higher level was safe.

The shark seemed strong as it destroyed the pillar below, making the floor they were standing crumble, the floor where Chikusa had stood also crumbled.

* * *

"Kakippi!" Ken shouted.

* * *

The shark was coming to Chikusa. He readied himself as the shark's head came out, ready to bite him but something saved him as he felt that he was being taken away. Looking up, it was a small bird, covered in a blue flame. This shocked him and everyone who were watching, except Tsuna and his friends.

"Good job Kojirou, take him up!" Yamamoto shouted with a smile as the swallow complied and carried him above.

Yamamoto looked at Squalo and went to him. "You will not die here Squalo, I promise." Squalo looked at him and was pissed, "Voii I lose, you shouldn't bother saving your enemies idiot."

Yamamoto laughed instead. "I am the rain that washes everything. You are the requiem rain that washes the enemies away while I am the rain that washed the sadness of my friends away. I don't want anyone to be sad and die. That's how I protect my family. I protect my friends and everyone around me from the enemy." His answer has a resolve within that had Squalo surprised.

Yamamoto took out something dangling at his neck and it was his Necklace of the Rain.

"Jirou" Yamamoto called out as an Akita inu covered in rain flames came out. "Take Squalo to a higher level."

Jirou grab him as he bit the collar of Squalo's uniform. Squalo looked at Yamamoto "Brat, your skill as a swordsman isn't bad. You just need to get rid of that softness of yours."

Yamamoto laughs "How many times do you think you have told that to me?" Squalo found it questioning but Yamamoto continued to talk, "I'll tell you this, my softness what makes me stronger."

Jirou began jumping up, carrying him away. Yamamoto took a deep breath and muttered, "Time to get rid of that thing."

The shark once again destroys another pillar below making the whole floor shake and fall down. The one that Yamamoto was standing was still stable float, but the shark is coming close to him. He readied his sword as the Shark is coming to him.

" **Shigure Souen Ryuu, tenth offensive form…** " the swallow came back and a tidal of rain flame surrounds him while he charges, Koujirou leading him as they both charged forward. The shark opened his mouth, ready to eat him but Yamamoto was faster as he swung the Shigure Kintoki.

" **Scontro di Rondine!** "

The shark was cut into half and the body was split. Blood spluttered out of the body.

Squalo and Chikusa who were now safe on a higher ground had seen it. Squalo was impressed. He now knows why Yamamoto held back. He could actually kill if he wanted to. He grinned to himself. The next time he would fight, it would be with their full strength.

The two Cervello made a decision.

"The battle over the Ring of the Rain has concluded with Yamamoto Takeshi's victory."

Ryohei and Lambo went out, going to threat the two from their any wounds. Gokudera and Chrome stayed to Tsuna's side. Ieyuji and the others stayed quiet. Ken even knowing his friend had lose was happy that he was safe and been saved by him.

Hibari and Mukuro who were watching from afar didn't say anything but were more or less happy at the outcome.  They all knew it would happen and Tsuna was glad of this change. Fon could see it too within their eyes and decide to never voice it out.

Tsuyoshi was proud, really proud at his son. Not only did he win, but he also showed compassion and chose not to kill his enemies. He had protected them as well which he can truly say he had grown as a kind child. He was also proud of seeing that his son developed three new forms for the Shigure Souen Ryuu. To protect his family and friends, he had become stronger more than anyone have expected.

"The next match had been decided, it is the match of the  **Guardians of the Mist**."

All of them knew it to be Mammon from Varia and Chrome from Tsuna's side.

Ieyuji looked to Reborn and asked. "Hoy Reborn, who was our Mist?"

Reborn chose to say nothing. 'I wonder if he had accepted our offer… well, he is watching us.'

Yes, from afar, he was watching the battle and soon disappears. Only Hibari, Mukuro, Reborn, Chrome, and Tsuna knew he was there.

"I'm looking forward on battling you little girl." Mammon said as he faces Chrome.

Chrome simply stared at the Arcobaleno. She turned to see her boss staring at the screen.

Mukuro was chuckling as he concealed himself once more. It's time for him to show them what he is made of.

* * *

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Ring Conflict Status Report
> 
> Tsuna - 2  
> Ieyuji - 1  
> Xanxus - 1


	12. Battle of the Mist Guardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Ring Conflict Status Report
> 
> Tsuna - 2  
> Ieyuji - 1  
> Xanxus - 1

Colonnello and Fon observed Ieyuji who is in hyper dying will mode. They could only wonder about the flame that had been mixed along with the sky flame and soon looked at Reborn who was too deep in his thoughts.

"Reborn what's wrong?" Fon wondered. Reborn looked at them and asked, "Who do you think of Mammon from Varia?" Colonnello remembered the infant in Varia’s side, "That baby with the tasteless frog on its head kora?"

"Yeah, the baby wearing the lame frog. Did you both feel anything?" Reborn wondered. Fon thought for a while before he expressed his opinion. "Now that you think about it, he is strange." Colonnello asked, "Could he be an Arcobaleno, kora?!"

Fon turned at him and said, "It could be the case." He looked back to Reborn, "Then why didn't our pacifier glow? If he is the person I am thinking is…"

"I don't know for sure yet." Reborn said but somehow thinking deeply on the possibility that Fon was pointing out, same to Colonnello.

"If that's true, the guy on our side might not even stand a chance kora. I don't know about the girl on the other side kora." Colonello had said.

"But you told us that they have two Mist Guardians on their side. The other mist guardian still hasn't shown up so I am not sure but still…" Fon had pointed out.

"But you guys also don't know our Mist on this side. We'll never know actually." Reborn simply said.

Ieyuji stopped focusing on his Hyper Dying will mode and looked at the Arcobalenos. He asked, "Reborn just tell us who is our Mist? You never told us who he is? Is he powerful? Strong? What?"

Reborn turned at him and interjected, "Not going to tell you. If I do you will protest again and I'd like it that you shut your mouth and concentrate instead of thinking such thing. If you're worried that he will not come then I'll tell you he will."

Ieyuji looked at the ground. He can never win against Reborn when it comes to arguments.

* * *

In Italy at Vongola's headquarters, Iemitsu and his trustworthy followers were now engaged in a battle inside, trying to rescue their ninth. They are having a hard time as there are men firing back at them. It was the battle of firearms. Lal Mirch, an incomplete Arcobaleno was also with them and helping them to fight against the enemy. Iemitsu was somewhere else, walking along the hidden passage to get to where the ninth was. He successfully got there and meets him but he knew that something was not right about him. They both underwent a conversation until it leads to a battle.

* * *

Somewhere, Haru and Kyoko had met and finally having a good time as they both are smiling. They both were also having conversation about Tsuna and the others. In regards with their recent change that is. But otherwise, it was a good day.

* * *

When it was night, Ieyuji, Mochida, Basil, Fon, Colonnello and Reborn came on the Namimori Middle school gym. Ken and Chikusa were already there and surprised that Brina was also there.

"Ciaossu Brina" Reborn greeted.

Brina looked on the infant and nod.

"It's rare for you to watch Brina." Ieyuji pointed out. She turned to him, "The battle of the Mist seems even more interesting so I came to watch."

She turns away. Ieyuji looked around and noticed the place looks deserted, other than the Varia (Except Lussuria, Bel and Squalo) on the other side and Mammon on the center. He turned to the other side to see his brother and his other guardians (Minus Hibari and Mukuro). I-Pin was together with Lambo now.

Ieyuji looked around ones again and turned to his infant tutor, "Reborn I don't see our Mist Guardian. Are you sure that person will arrive?"

"Of course. I had no choice but to pick him after all. And I think he is here already, just not showing up." Reborn told them.

"Hehehe, is that what you think?"

They all looked at the entrance and surprised on the person who came. The man had a lance in hand, it was Sadao.

"Y-you're…!" Mochida's eyes widened.

They all looked in disbelief, except those with Tsuna and Xanxus.

Ieyuji was shaking as he is pointing at him and finally shouted, "WHY ARE YOU HERE!?"

"I came as your Guardian of Mist Vongola" Sadao said casually. "The kid here offers it to me in exchange of you fighting me. I did and I lose so I accept it even if I don't want to. That's why I will fight on your side for now, after that I'll take your life." He smirked.

Ieyuji glared at him and growled at Reborn, "I don't want him to be my Mist!"

"Then who would replace him? Idiot, it's not like you have someone to be your mist. He is your best bet and you have no choice but to do so. Too bad you didn't meet two Mist users like your brother." Reborn simply commented.

Ieyuji looked at his brother who was looking at him. He glared in rage. But Gokudera went in front of his Juudaime and glared back at him. A hidden message, 'Try or you'll regret it'. Ieyuji just looked away in fear of being hurt.

"It seems everyone is here" The Cervello said as both went to the center.

"Now please come in the center, competitors of the Mist."

Sadao smirk and walked away, heading to the center. Chrome wasn't moving at all. They all looked at her.

"What's wrong Chrome? Not feeling well?" Yamamoto asked to her. Chrome shook her head, "Bossu told me that in this battle, he will not let me go on the battle. So he told me stay here and leave everything on his side instead."

"Ohh you mean him?" Ryohei said, seems overjoyed.

"The other mist" Mammon murmured.

Chrome closed her eyes, "Bossu said he is counting on you and be sure to hold back, Mukuro-sama."

Then they all heard a chuckle. A very familiar voice to Ken, Chikusa, and Sadao.

"Kufufufu"

Someone had appeared behind Tsuna. They all looked at the person in the subsiding mist. It was Rokudo Mukuro.

"I would gladly love to, Sawada Tsunayoshi" Mukuro smiled.

"M-M-Mu-Mukuro-san!" Ken was surprised and also overjoyed.

Chikusa's eyes were wide open as they had finally found him, the person they were looking for, Rokudo Mukuro.

"Mukuro-sama" Chikusa murmured.

'That's the person they were looking for? That Mukuro-san?' Ieyuji thought as Mukuro step forward and looked at his two companions.

"Kufufufu it's been a while Ken, Chikusa." Mukuro smiled at them. "I am happy to see both of you doing well."

Ken step forward, "Just where did you disappeared to Mukuro-san! We thought we'll never see you again you know byon."

"We been looking all over for you Mukuro-sama" Chikusa added.

Mukuro chuckle again, "Kufufufu I know, even so I didn't showed up. There was something important I needed to do."

"Something important byon?" Ken asked

Mukuro looked to his sky, "Him, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He return back on the two. "I run around to help us gather together. Starting with Gokudera Hayato who will help me for the other three here in Japan, I too, searched for Lambo of Bovino famiglia and then searched for my dear Chrome." As he said Chrome's name, he looked at her that right now she was blushing. He continued "Now we had gather, we are now looking for a way to cure our dear Tsunayoshi and it seems we have found the key to do so."

"Vongola Ring" Reborn said.

Mukuro looked at the Sun Arcobaleno "Correct." Mukuro return back to the two. "You two who became the guardians of Sawada Tsunayoshi's twin, be sure to give everything you have against us."

"But Mukuro-san we-" Ken was cut off when Mukuro spoke.

"Ken enough. Do not worry, I am not angry at all. I am happy that you two had joined and became stronger. In this matter, as long as the Ring Conflict continues, we will be strangers and enemies. Once it's over, you both will decide on whose side you'll take. Is that enough?"

Both turned to each other. They wanted to protest but if that's what Mukuro-sama wanted to them to do then… they both obliged "Yes Mukuro-sama/san"

Mukuro smile and looked to his comrades and Famiglia, "I'll leave for now then Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Mukuro's trident came out to his hand and walk on the center. Everyone kept staring at him, mostly Ieyuji. He doesn't understand before until now. They keep saying about gathering and he never understand, but now he does. His Guardians, his Soulless Brother's Guardian are gathering for him and help him from his situation.

Once Mukuro is at the center of the field with the other two, Sadao confront him.

"Your voice… Are you the one who saved me before?"

"Kufufufu, it's been a while Kuromishi Sadao. I see your doing well."

Sadao gave his smile, "So this is what my savior looks like. Can I ask now your name?"

"Kufufufu... Rokudo Mukuro, Sawada Tsunayoshi's Half Mist Guardian, pleased to meet you, Sawada Ieyuji's Mist Guardian." Mukuro turned to the infant, "And also to you, Varia's Mist Guardian and Arcobaleno, Mammon or should I say… Viper."

Mammon raised his head to look at him but Mukuro can tell that he was surprised despite the hood. Fon and Colonnello's eyes had widened while Reborn narrowed his eyes. So they were right.

"How did you know?" Mammon asked. His hidden eyes narrowed to Mukuro.

"Kufufufu, because I knew Mist Arcobaleno, the reason why the pacifier doesn't glow when you were around with them was because of the chain that was covering your pacifier. A chain with special properties to block flames, it is why the pacifier never glowed when you are around the Arcobaleno."

Mammon was gripping his hand but trying to compose himself, "You're pretty smart to know such thing, Rokudo Mukuro."

"Kufufufu why thank you. Well then Kuromishi Sadao, I hope that you can give everything in this battle."

Sadao sigh, "To tell the truth, what I am expecting with my first meeting with you will be the day you will now tell me what payment you want from me, not here in this battle."

"Oya oya, is that so? Kufufufu if that's the case, I want you to give everything in this battle and if you can, defeat me." Mukuro smirked. Sadao was bit surprised at first but then smirk, "Very well, I'll defeat you without any hesitation. Don't blame me if you die."

Mukuro laughed in response, "If you can."

The Cervello looked at each one of them and began inspecting the ring from both Mammon and Sadao. As they do, they had taken the ring.

"Mukuro come back here for a moment and do THAT in EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted.

"I'd rather not." Mukuro rejected politely.

"Ahhh, come on Mukuro, there's no harm done doing it." Yamamoto laughed lightly.

"I told you I-" without making Mukuro finish, he was quickly pulled out and drag by Ryohei and everyone quickly made a circle with him.

"H-Hoy T-" Mukuro was again cut off when Ryohei started it.

"Mukuro! Chrome! Fight!" Ryohei shouted which followed up by everyone. Tsuna was still same and this time, Chrome shouted even more than she usually does. Mukuro didn't shout, he just sweat drop at the same time, irritated at this.

Mukuro quickly move away with a vein popping at his head. "You will all pay for this later."

Yamamoto and Gokudera were laughing while both Lambo and Ryohei were shouting in cheer. Chrome was giggling at the sight while Tsuna was just watching them. Inside he was actually laughing at Mukuro on sight.

Reborn who was watching the whole time smirk at how they got Mukuro into their circle. Mukuro got back as both of the Cervello finished inspecting them.

"This time, the battlefield is the entire gymnasium. You may use anything within. This field does not have any special devices, please remember this." The Cervello leader said to the competitors.

"Huh? But there's nothing to use here." Mochida pointed out.

"You don't need anything when it comes for the battle of the Guardian of Mist battle." Fon said to Mochida.

"What do you mean?" Ieyuji asked.

"Confusing the enemy by making nothing into something, and something into nothing, not allowing them to see the Family- the illusion of description: that is the duty of the Guardian of Mist." Reborn explained to them.

Something went down, making them all trapped within it.

"The spectator' area for this match is within that enclosure. There is an infrared laser detection system so please be careful."

"Now, the Mist match, Mammon vs Kuromishi Sadao vs Rokudo Mukuro. Battle start!"

"Kufufufu" Mukuro's red eyes form the Kanji of one as he then stab his trident on the ground, making the floor crumble and fell on the deep hell. Some of them were affected, except Tsuna and his Guardians, being protected by Chrome. This illusion was his  **First path of hell**.

* * *

Ieyuji was in panic as he was falling. Reborn went near to him and said, "Baka Yuji this is the battle of mist, this is an illusion."

"B-but"

"Idiot as you will always be Baka Yuji."

* * *

"So you're an illusionist like me, even so, this is just a child's play. You can never take my money away with this." Mammon jumped and used his powers to create tentacles.

Mukuro smirk as he slash them and jump back. Behind him was Sadao who was going to stab him but Mukuro defended himself easily. This made his illusion stop and everything turn back to normal.

"Kufufufu you had become aware how to keep yourself inside the illusion Kuromishi Sadao. Impressive."

Sadao smirked and both continue to fight in both weapons. Mammon mixes himself in as he used his illusion tentacles. Both were slashing them and dodging them until Mukuro was caught.

"Got you" Mammon smirked in triumph

Mukuro chuckled. He was actually behind Mammon and was about to be stab the Arcobaleno when Mammon disappear himself, making him dodge it.

* * *

"W-what was that? I thought he was captured?" Mochida wiped his eyes in disbelief.

"That's an illusion. It is the battle of tricks, each creating illusions to deceive one another Mochida." Fon explained to him.

Brina smirked at the turn of events, "That's why this battle is interesting."

* * *

Mammon came out from bit further from them. "Interesting, it seems I don't need to hold back. You already know who I am so I am sure you are prepared on your upcoming end."

"Kufufufu what are you saying baby? I should be the one saying that. Remember, I am holding back." Mukuro said as he narrowed his eyes on the infant. Mammon was clearly pissed, "You're under estimating me too far. I'll show you something you will forever regret!"

Mammon removes his chains from the pacifier. "Let's go Phantasma." Mammon said to his frog above his head. The frog began to crack, revealing a yellow snake. It flew up. His mark on his cheek became larger a bit and his partner bit his tail, making him flew up and his pacifier glowed with Colonnello, Fon and Reborn.

* * *

Colonnello then said "That spiral frog and that indigo pacifier… He was alive, kora!"

Fon nod, "He was right then."

"Arcobaleno, Viper." Reborn muttered.

* * *

Mukuro chuckled, seeing that the Arcobaleno is finally showing his power. He looked at Sadao who seems rather excited.

* * *

Tsuna and his friends were just watching, seeing no problem at all.

"He finally used his power boss." Levi told and Xanxus didn't bother answering him as he watches the battle.

"A-Arcobaleno!? Is he an Arcobaleno too?" Ieyuji asked.

"Yeah. He is one of the ultimate babies, an Arcobaleno kora!" Colonnello answered.

Fon continued, "Viper of the indigo pacifier. They say he is a magician with the greatest psychic abilities among the Arcobaleno."

"Psychic? You mean psionics?! That's so occult." Mochida questioned. Gokudera who heard began thinking, 'Wasn't that what I said in the past?'

"I heard he's gone missing in the middle of the battle." Colonnello said.

Reborn looked at Mukuro and said, "Looks like that Mukuro knew him from the very beginning. Those guys sure can predict things."

"What do you mean Reborn?" Fon asked. A brow raised in wonder.

Reborn didn't answer as they saw the battle started once again. Seeing them the two attacking Mammon together and sometimes to each other. They all keep doing that.

* * *

"With both of you unable to fly, you can never reach me." Mammon had said in triumph, thinking that he had an upper hand.

"Oya oya, is that so." Mukuro said as his eyes turn to the Kanji of three which he opened a portal and snakes came out, capturing Mammon as they all wrap him.  **The 3rd path of Beast**

"Thi-this is… not an illusion?"

Sadao looked at him and smirk, "Not bad, to think you can do more than I thought."

"Kufufufu don't put me on the same side as you who can only use nightmares." Mukuro retorted.

"Heh, don't underestimate my Nightmare!" Sadao seethed. Pissed that he was underestimated.

"Prove it." Mukuro said as his eyes turn to back on the 1st path which this time made a pillar of fire with lotus flower around the flaming flames. It traps both Sadao and Mammon within it. Mukuro chuckle on what he sees on sight. Mammon then used his pacifier that glow and destroyed the illusion that trap him and flew up.

"Looks like I have to reveal my powers to defeat you." Mammon said to himself.

Mukuro only smirk. Sending a mental message to Chrome, 'Prepare yourself Nagi. Are you ready to fight?' Chrome closed her eyes and replied back. 'Yes, Mukuro-sama.'

* * *

Gokudera noticed her sudden change and looked back on the battle. 'Looks like that Pineapple doesn't want to waste too much time huh. He plans to finish everything, as the whole Mist Guardian.'

* * *

"Someone like a first class as you, your weakness is also illusion!" As Mammon said that, he used his power and froze everything, even Sadao inside. Mukuro just chuckle in response.

"An illusion takes over your perception. In other words, it dominates the brain, which controls the five senses. The domination becomes stronger with the power of illusionist, and the chances of falling for the spell increase. However, when an illusionist has their illusion countered by an illusion, it means that they have given up control of their perception." As Mammon ended, he flicks his hand as Mukuro began to freeze under his feet.

* * *

 

"This scenario, just like in our world." Gokudera murmured himself which Yamamoto and Ryohei heard and nod.

* * *

 

Mammon can see the fog that his breath had let out due to the cold temperature. "How does it feel, the power of the accursed Arcobaleno? Why don't you give up? You are already denizen of my illusionary world, just like him." He pointed on Sadao.

Mukuro who was still looking at him smirked. "You heard that Kuromishi Sadao, what do you plan to do?"

Sadao who was trapped within the ice pillar crack, and soon broke free, he was now standing in front of them.

"Is that how Illusion works? Hehe I see. I am really different from the two of you. I don't use illusions, I used curses." Sadao smirked.

"Curses?" Mammon asked. Mukuro explained for him, "It was a different curse from you Arcobaleno had. It was one of the 2nd class curse mist user which is called Nightmare. Rare people has that power, one of them was one that all of you know so well, the man in the iron mask."

As he said the man in the iron mask, all Arcobaleno were wide eyes open. They knew that man, the man that put them on their state.

"How do you, no, do you know who he is?" Mammon asked with venom in his tone.

"Oya oya did I say something?" Mukuro made a 'Did-I?' look.

* * *

Gokudera face palm, Lambo fell down, Yamamoto was laughing and Ryohei was shouting 'EXTREME' for no reason. Everyone found it questioning for some reason. Reborn was the only one who can tell that they indeed know something. In their world, whether the curse was lifted or they died from the curse

* * *

Mammon was enraged as he use his power to lift him up, "Don't lie to me!"

Mammon had slammed him down on the ice pillar but that didn't stop the smirk on his lips. Everything went back to normal but instead of him falling down, he landed on a stable ground.

"Kufufufu sorry to offend you but I do not know much about it either. Neither of us does." Mukuro said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Mammon released a 'Tch'. They then heard someone cackling. It was Sadao.

"You two are both busy that you have forgotten that I am here, and telling me my curse was just a 2nd class? You'll see how powerful it is and I'll make you regret saying that Rokudo Mukuro." Sadao cackled as he releases some darkness around his lance and body.

"Ohh, using that now" Mukuro seems amused on the coming attack.

* * *

"Wha-what's happening?" Ieyuji questioned, never seeing that coming on the last fight they had done before.

* * *

"Feel the wrath of my Nightmare,  **Nightmare Realm!** " As he said that, darkness was spreading. Mammon and Mukuro got caught in. The room was filled with darkness.

Within the darkness, they were all infected by the nightmare, even the people who were watching were also infected.

* * *

Within Ieyuji's Nightmare, he once again met his younger version brother. He was showing sadness to his eyes. Ieyuji wanted to run, he doesn't want to see the younger version of his brother again. His younger brother's mouth open, speaking words that he never wanted to hear.

Tsuna on the other hand was seeing something he never wanted to see, no, he never wanted to occur again. Even he was still emotionless, his eyes were shaking. Seeing one of the most important people to him was in front of him and protects him from the out of control dark red flame. Tsuna wanted to scream but can't, he wanted to run and save that person but can't. He wanted it to stop and not to repeat that history again.

Every each one of them, they were all seeing their past memories, their dark memories and making them suffer. Each one of them has each of their versions. The only Arcobaleno right now wasn't affected was Reborn. Not because he was immune but because he was able to fight against it with his Mind of will. He looked at each one of them and seeing them suffer from the vision they were seeing to his mind. Surprised that even Tsuna was affected. His eyes were shaking even if it was blank. This is when he heard a murmuring voice. It was coming from Ieyuji.

"No stop… I… didn't do that… I… I… I did not…"

The next word he said made Reborn's eyes widen. Not expecting him to say such thing, especially from his own mouth.

* * *

Within Mammon's mind, he was reminded of the day where he became an infant. He cursed that day. He wanted to return back to normal no matter what happens. He will do whatever it takes to do so.

Mukuro, on the other hand, was reminded of the experimentation from the Estrano Famiglia to them. That was his darkest past, and also the time he was alone in the prison, frozen and does nothing other than stay there and sleeps. As Mukuro looked back on the past, he can't help but feel anger. He wanted to destroy every Estrano at this moment. Not making any single one of them alive. That was then he remembered someone, no, some people who gave him light. A light he will always be thankful for, the people who gave him the feeling to have a nice and warming family. That was Vongola, the one who gave him light was Sawada Tsunayoshi, his sky.

Sadao who was watching them suffer was smiling. Thinking that he could end things now, he raised his lance and points it to the first one that is for him to die first. It was Rokudo Mukuro. He smirks and charges, going to stab his savior.

Sadao thought it was now his victory against Mukuro but surprised it wasn't. It was defended by his trident. He looked and saw Mukuro was smirking. He freed himself from his Nightmare.

"H-how did you…?" Sadao trailed off as he keeps pushing his strength to his lance.

"How did I break out to your nightmare? Kufufufu that show was interesting by the way." Mukuro chuckled. "The show of my past was the time one of my own Famiglia started experimenting us." Sadao was shocked on what he had heard. Mukuro continued, "The time I was prison in the Vindicare, somewhere cold and alone. Kufufufu what a tragic past right? But you know, even that was the case, there were people who had given me light. The reason to keep living and the reason to move forward to the light, that is my sky, Sawada Tsunayoshi. That is why this nightmare of yours is nothing. Kuromishi Sadao."

Mukuro unleashed his mist flame from his  _Earring of Mist_  then around his trident and spread it in full power, pushing Sadao away from him and be burned by his flame. He also spread the flame around and stopped the Nightmare realm.

* * *

Tsuna almost fall to the ground and thankfully both Yamamoto and Gokudera caught him, even thought they were still in the same condition as him. Ieyuji sat down as he pants in to his breath. The others were also trying to catch their breath too. Reborn kept watching on his student and then the battle. The mist flame had disappeared and Mukuro was standing, indicating he was the one who broke it.

Ryohei smirk, "Thanks Mukuro."

"Kufufufu, how is he?" Mukuro asked as he was glancing on his sky who also panting.

"Juudaime" Gokudera called in worried. Tsuna somehow recovered, noticing what's happening. He looked back the battle once again as he sit on the floor. Yamamoto and Gokudera sigh in relief and smiled to each other. They both looked to Mukuro and nod, telling him he's fine.

Lambo was helping I-pin to recover and see Chrome who sat on the floor and eyes were close. 'Oh, looks like it was about to start' Lambo thought.

* * *

Mukuro looked back to his two opponents, Mammon was flying up and Sadao trying to stand up.

"Let's end this shall we, my dear Chrome." Mukuro said with a smirk as his eyes turn to 4th, his eyes were also flaming in mist flame. It was his  **Realm of Demons**.

"Understood Mukuro-sama." A woman's voice replied. Mist then forming on his side. An image soon formed. Surprising everyone for its Chrome, standing next to Mukuro with the trident on hand.

* * *

They all looked at Tsuna's side and saw her there, eyes close and sitting on the ground.

* * *

"An illusion…? No, it seems real." Mammon muttered as he observed the two.

"Kufufufu, don't tell me you never expect such thing?" Mukuro smirked at the Arcobaleno. Chrome gave a small smile, "We are Bossu's Mist Guardians. It is natural for us to fight as one. We are two but same."

"Two but same?" Sadao questioned. Mukuro chuckle, "We both are connected and also... she is real as she is here in front of you, not there."

Mammon sigh, "You're certainly a pain. Alright, I'll make it clear. You're made an illusion to create an image of her, making her join here, right?" As he said that, he released a powerful blizzard which is too cold for their senses.

* * *

"Too cold" Mochida commented as he covers himself from the blizzard.

"It's freezing to death" Ieyuji added as he shivered.

Brina was also covering herself to the powerful blizzard. Unwillingly, Gokudera used his storm flame from his  _Buckle of Storm_  to protect them from the blizzard.

"Gokudera-san?" I-pin questioned. Gokudera looked at her for a minute and then turn away. "This is a Storm Flame. Don't worry, it was my dying will."

I-pin just nod and turned back on the battle.

* * *

As the blizzard keeps coming, both Mukuro and Chrome's feet began to freeze.

"I'm not such a pushover that I'd lose to an illusionist who just making illusion on someone else." Mammon told htem.

"Oya?"

"Eh?"

Both of them were continue being freeze until it half of their body was frozen to ice.

"Oya oya"

Chrome didn't speak and soon the blizzard stops. They are all surprised to see that both Mukuro and Chrome were encased in ice.

* * *

"He's completely frozen kora!" Colonnello yelled.

"Wait… that would mean both of them were illusions?" Brina asked.

* * *

Sadao was about to move when he realized he couldn't, for Mammon had encased his foot in ice as well. "Damn it!"

Mammon called a metal hammer with his powers, "Let's see what happen if I broke that illusion made woman of yours."

Mammon charged on to Chrome. But they weren't worried, because Mukuro himself thawed out of the frozen case along with Chrome, who used the fire pillars to melt the flames.

"Who was an illusion again?" Chrome questioned the Arcobaleno. Tranquil fury is visible at her tone as she set out fire pillars to the Arcobaleno.

* * *

"She's burning that Viper, kora." Colonnello said, cannot believe someone could do that.

"That's because she is Mukuro-san's illusion byon!" Ken grinned wide at that. Chikusa nod.

"You're wrong Ken." Mukuro clarified as he heard Ken. "She is not an illusion, she is real. She had gain an ability like me to possess people. Half of her soul can also appear anywhere as long as the body they were possessing is there. Do you know what I mean?"

"She currently possesses you, Mukuro-sama?" Chikusa questioned.

Mukuro smirked and clarified it once more, "Yes at the same time, no. Yes because half of her soul is here beside me and no because she doesn't control my body."

* * *

They then saw a glowing light inside the pillar of fire and the illusion disappeared.

"Why you!" Mammon made himself multiply but Mukuro knew that technique and slashed the seemingly real Mammon, only to see shredded papers. Mammon actually just dodged it.

"Now what will you do, Arcobaleno?" Mukuro asked as he walked to him.

Sadao is now free from the ice. Ready to charge on Mukuro, but Chrome stood in front of him.

"I will be your opponent." Chrome said before engaging battle against him. She surprised many people by how capable she was with fighting as she pushed Sadao back with her force.

Mammon observed him "Tch, A magician that can use martial combat? That's blasphemy! I won't accept the transmigration of soul either!" Mukuro looked up to see him. Mammon continued to talk, "Human repeats their lives infinitely, over and over. That's why I collect money!"

As he finished, Phantasma started to glow and spun. Biting its tail akin to Ouroboros.

* * *

"He seems taking things seriously" Fon said as he watches the battle.

Reborn only nod. He was actually amazed and surprised on how these people able to overcome a powerful mist user such as Viper so easily.

* * *

"An avaricious Arcobaleno? How amusing. However, if we are comparing desire that is something I will never lose." Mukuro spun his trident around his hands and his eyes turn to 1st then stab the ground, creating illusions of fire pillars with vines of lotus flowers tied to the pillars. This time, he made it stronger as he gives mental damages.

* * *

Everyone's head began hurting. They were all except the Arcobaleno, Tsuna and his Guardians. Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei and Lambo could still somehow handle the pain. Tsuna seems not feeling anything as he continue to watch.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Mochida murmured as he held his head in two hands.

"My head hurts!" Ieyuji groaned as he hold his right hand at his head.

Brina was trying to hold herself from vomiting, Basil's head hurts, Ken and Chikusa could handle it but they still feel pain as their eyes narrowing because of it. I-pin seems bit dizzy. On the other side, Levi seems feeling sick too.

"Illusionary poisoning is beginning, kora" Colonnello commented.

"Not just that, that guy purposely made his illusion more stronger. After being hit by the illusions they are put directly into the brain for this long, he must have known this will happened and took it as an advantage." Reborn said as he watches.

* * *

Sadao seems feeling sick too but didn't let himself to fall in front of a girl. Chrome was observing him and gave a small smile. "You seem pretty stronger than you seem to be."

Sadao looked at her, questioning incredulously "Why do you seem fine?"

"Because it was still far from my mental limits." Chrome reasoned and continued attacking him.

Mammon was flying around to get out on the flaming situation and asked "Where did you learn this ability to make powerful illusions?!" he then dodge the coming fire pillar.

"Kufufufu… in hell." Mukuro simply answered.

"Don't mock me!" Mammon said as he released another blizzard to freeze everything and this time, Mukuro san still move.

'Yes, like in the past.' Mukuro thought to himself. Looking at the other battle, Sadao was using his Nightmare to Chrome but it wasn't affecting her.

"Why didn't my Nightmare work!?" He questioned. Chrome attacked him and Sadao dodge it to the side. She then answered him. "Because this is not a real body."

"What?"

"This body is just a mere illusion Mukuro-sama made for me and I am currently just Half of my soul, separated from my real body. Normally, I make my own illusionary body but due to this match, Mukuro-sama made it instead. In other words, there was still no cheating, right?"

Chrome once again attack and he defend it with his lance. The fight continues between the two.

Mammon multiplied once again, heading to Mukuro. But he was just spinning his trident around his hands, easily destroying them. 'If I remember correctly…'

"Got you!" Mammon got on the side and his partner, Phantasma spun and grew large, and his hood became larger as Mammon captured him inside and his Phantasma was around the captive with spikes around his body. It quickly became thinner as it stabbed the captive trapped in the hood.

* * *

They were all surprised.

"Mukuro-san!" Ken shouted. Chikusa can't hold himself as he stared at the seeming remains.

While everyone else was surprised, Reborn looked at the guardian's in Tsuna's side. They weren't worried, not because they didn't care but because they trust him.

Ken was gripping his hand to a fist, till his knuckles turned white while Chikusa was holding back himself from moving. Even though both of them were told that they will be strangers and enemies in this battle, they can't help but be worried for him.

They then looked on Sadao and Chrome's battle. Chrome keeps focusing on him, seemingly uncaring of what happened to Mukuro.

"Hoy Baka Onna! Can't you see what happened to Mukuro-san!?" Ken shouted at her. Chrome who was fighting him jump back and looked at him calmly "Do not worry Ken, Mukuro-sama will be alright."

Chrome returned to her battle with Sadao. They all thought it questioning and soon saw the hood growing larger, surprising them.

* * *

"Impossible!" They all heard Mammon's voice. It began moving as if trying to get away. It then soon the lotus flower came out, tearing the thing that captive him and saw Mukuro safe and sound.

"Fall, and then wonder." Mukuro said among the illusions.

"No, it's not over yet!" They then saw Mammon forming himself. "I still haven't showed you my true strength." Mukuro smirk, "Kufufufu if I remember once again… kufufufu maybe I should change things a bit."

Mukuro then released some Mist Flame to his earrings which surprised them. His trident unleashed some Mist Flame and he spins it around his hands.

"Now, Chrome"

Chrome smiled, "Yes, Mukuro-sama"

Chrome joined to his side and also released a Mist Flame to her trident and synchronizes their spinning momentum on the tridents. Sadao doesn't know what's going to happen next but knew something will happen that would endanger him.

"Like I'll let you!" Sadao shouted as he charged with his lance.

Mukuro smirk. Both of them stabbed the ground at the same time, creating a twist of gravitation around the place. Making them feel being squashed. Sadao was screaming in pain and so did Mammon. Everyone who was watching was also feeling the pain. Tsuna and his Guardians were still fine but still felt the pain.

* * *

Reborn, Fon and Colonnello were also feeling the squashing sensation. Xanxus didn't show any signs of expression as he endured the pain.

"Remember you two," Mukuro spoke and Chrome concluded, "That Bossu's Guardians were far stronger than any of you."

"Farewell" Both said in union as they finished them from their misery.

Both Mammon and Sadao were down, completely knocked out from the attack. The place was also back to normal.

"Kufufufu, be grateful that I hold back or I might had killed you myself." Mukuro smirked at the fallen figures. Chrome smiled and disappeared.

Chrome woke up on her place beside Lambo.

"Welcome back." Lambo greeted. Chrome only smiled back as she stood up to look at Mukuro.

Mukuro looked at both Cervello's. It seems both of them were not exception on the effect as they were still trying to compose themselves.

'It seems I over did a little…' Mukuro thought as he looked around him. He chuckles lightly.

One of them finally spoke after regaining their composure. "T-The Mist battle had been won by Rokudo Mukuro."

The other Cervello went to him as she gave the two separated pieces of the rings to him. Mukuro chuckle as he got it and put them together, making it a whole ring. He turns around and walked towards his allies and friends.

Colonnello and Fon can't believe that Viper lost. Reborn is more aware of their strength. From the lightning battle, he was aware that they were similarly carbon copies of the first generation, evident with Lambo acquiring _Lampo's shield_. And their entire prowess throughout the fights, their supreme control with their dying will flames and strength, he now knew that they are stronger than expected.

"Mukuro-sama" Chikusa called out in low voice.

"Amazing Mukuro-san! How did you do that byon?" Ken was overjoyed, although they both shouldn't be happy because their Mist was defeated. But it made sense because Mukuro had grown stronger ever since they had separated ways.

"Kufufufu I will teach you after the ring conflict Ken, Chikusa. With the strong flames you possess, you both will become stronger than before." Mukuro smiled back at them before walking away. Showing the mist ring he had obtained fairly to Tsuna.

Chrome automatically read his mind through her abilities and told him, "Bossu said… you did great Mukuro, although you over did things. I am glad you are safe. Thank you."

"Kufufufu what an honor Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro smiled.

"We will now announce the next battle between Guardians, the match between the  **Guardian of Cloud**." The Leader Cervello announce to them.

The next will be Gola Mosca of Varia, Mochida of Ieyuji and Hibari Kyoya of Tsunayoshi.

Mochida was now nervous that it was finally his turn tomorrow.

"Do not worry Mochida, you will be fine tomorrow." Fon reassured the nervous student. Mochida looked at him and nodded.

"Oh, be sure to be ready because you still have a grudge on the other side. Remember Hibari Kyoya's intent of biting you to death from the Storm battle." Reborn reminded him which made him paler.

Ieyuji looked at him in pity. That's when they all felt an evil aura directing to them that made them all shiver, except for Reborn. Looking at the source, it was all from Tsuna's Guardians. Everyone, even, Mukuro were smiling darkly with a dark aura surrounding them. (Tsuna can only mentally pray for Mochida's safety). Especially since that they can finally torture him for insulting their sky tomorrow.

Mochida felt he will die earlier than he expected to be.

Cervellos and the Varia left them immediately. Reborn sensed something off, after all in this battle, it was already clear that Tsuna's side had won but…  _Why did they still announce the next battle?_

* * *

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ring Conflict Status Report
> 
> Tsuna - 3  
> Ieyuji - 1  
> Xanxus - 1


	13. Battle of the Cloud Guardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Ring Conflict Status Report
> 
> Tsuna - 3  
> Ieyuji - 1  
> Xanxus - 1

In Ieyuji’s room, Ieyuji was now worried as the coming battle approaching. Mochida is fighting on his side and he knows it was already over because his opponent was none other than Hibari Kyoya, OF ALL PEOPLE! He's even thinking on how his Soulless Brother made him became his Cloud Guardian!

“Ahhhhh it’s over!” Ieyuji shouted in frustration. Reborn pop out from his side out of nowhere and kick him. “Get a grip Baka Yuji!”

Ieyuji falls to his bed and immediately sat up to look on the infant. “Reborn what the heck!”

“Worried on the coming battle? Of course you do, your opponent is Hibari Kyoya.” Reborn said with his usual poker face.

“Then why do you seem to be happy!?” Ieyuji scream in irritation. “We already lost to Ryohei, then Yamamoto and now… t-to that guy named Mukuro!”

“Not only to Mukuro but also to Chrome Dokuro Baka Yuji.” Reborn corrected him. “Mukuro might be the one who fought but Chrome was also there on the battle. They fought as a whole mist.” Ieyuji looked away as he grips his fist. “Also, looking carefully the winner was already been decided since yesterday.” Reborn told him.

Ieyuji turned at him “What do you mean?” Reborn kick his head again, “Use your brain Baka Yuji.”

He falls ones again. Reborn began explaining, “Listen, Varia had acquired the Thunder Ring, You Baka Yuji had acquired the Storm Ring and…” Ieyuji sat up as he listen, “Your brother, Tsuna had acquired the Sun, Rain and Mist Ring. Looking carefully, Tsuna already won the Ring Conflict.”

“WHAT!?” Ieyuji shouted. Reborn gave the easiest explanation for him to understand, “You have one, Varia have one and your brother have three. Even if that idiot wins, we still lose and that also implies to Varia. If your brother won ones again, he is clear the winner. This battle could already say the final battle.”

“W-wait! H-how about my battle?” Ieyuji asked him.

“There might be no need if your brother won.” Reborn told him. Ieyuji’s fist grip ones again. “In any case, our training will still continue. Something is not right here at all.”

“Reborn… just what side are you?” Ieyuji asked, seems serious. Reborn observed him carefully. Ieyuji continue to speak, “Yes you train me but… you always have more interest in my brother side. You don’t feel bad when we lose and you know them too much than any of us.”

Reborn corrected him again, “I don’t know much about them. They only told me some details about themselves.”

“Then why don’t you tell us about them!? Surely we can think of something if you told us everything about them.” Ieyuji said to the infant.

“I can’t” Reborn replied him.

“HUH! WHY?”

“Because I made a promise Baka Yuji. They trusted me for their secrets and I will never break that trust. As for their power and skills, I have no idea. I am indeed interest on how skillful they are and they are all beyond than I had expected.”

“What’s that suppose to mean?”

“Dying Will Flame Baka Yuji. They all have complete control over their Dying Will Flames like you and Basil. But I am certain they are still hiding more power more than you think.”

“Then what can we do to win!?” Ieyuji shouted in frustration.

“I can already say it certain, nothing.” Reborn directly told him which surprised Ieyuji. He continued, “You have zero chances, same for Varia and I can no longer do anything about it. It will all depend on you and your Famiglia if you all have a will of overcoming them or not.”

Ieyuji was now feeling rage. He stood up and walked away on the room. Reborn sigh as he let him be, at the same time, he had a feeling he shouldn’t leave him at all.

* * *

Outside the room, Ieyuji was standing beside his door. He grips his fist too much in anger.

‘Why? Why do you have to participate in this battle?’

As he thought that, he failed to notice another presence that coming on his way. When Ieyuji was about to walk down, he saw his brother was there, standing and looking blankly at him, making Ieyuji surprise. It seems Tsuna was actually heading to his room when Tsuna saw his little brother out from his room and thinking something deep.

Ieyuji glared him in hatred. Tsuna didn’t move all.

Ieyuji growled, “You damn brother, why the heck are you interfering my future!?”

Tsuna didn’t answer. Ieyuji grab the collar of his shirt and push him up in both hand. “If you only just die… everything will be fine but you… you…”

His rage was filling up, Tsuna keep staring at him but hidden to his eyes were worries.

Ieyuji looked up to glare his brother. Shocking to Tsuna, Ieyuji’s eyes were glowing Dark Red.

“YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!” As Ieyuji growled, he pushed him down the stairs. Slowly, Tsuna was falling, still staring at his younger brother in shock eyes. Ieyuji’s eyes came back to normal and his eyes became wide open as he saw his brother, falling.

Tsuna in mind was expecting an impact of his fall when,

“Bossu!” A familiar female voice called.

Chrome appeared behind Tsuna from the mist and caught him, but due to the weight, both still fall. Someone caught them both before they hit on the floor. They both looked up and saw it was Mukuro who saved them.

Mukuro looked relief as he was there to save them before they both hit the floor. Lambo came as he immediately went to his Tsuna-nii.

“Tsuna-nii!” Lambo called in worried tone. He was actually busy helping his maman with I-pin and Fuuta from hanging the laundries outside when he had felt Mukuro’s presence and immediately went in.

Tsuna looked to his Lightning Guardian for a second then turned up to look his younger twin brother. Ieyuji’s eyes were still wide open, like he never expected he will do something like that to his brother. Chrome looked up and gave a glare of anger, same for Lambo and Mukuro.

Mukuro’s red eyes subconsciously turn to his 5th which was the **Realm of Human**. His dark aura was coming out. In his mind, he was thinking how foolish he is to think he can hurt their Sky. Ieyuji step back in fear. Mukuro stood up and about to dash in great speed to give him a lesson when he was stopped by a hand to his feet. He turned down and saw it was Tsuna who was stopping him.

His anger had calmed down and his dark aura disappeared. Both Chrome and Lambo turned to their boss. Tsuna who can’t speak, was telling them something in desperate. ‘Not to harm him’.

It was both Bianchi and Nana went in and saw Tsuna, Lambo, Chrome and Mukuro.

“Oh, who might you be?” Nana asked in wonder. When did both come in without knowing they had visitors?

Bianchi who can feel something bad about them immediately force Nana to go out and dashed to them, both poison cooking in hand. Mukuro was about to pull out his trident when,

“Stop”

Bianchi stopped and turned up to see Reborn who just went out the room.

“Don’t harm them Bianchi. They are not enemies, they are Tsuna’s comrades, his family.” Reborn told her.

Bianchi turned at them for a minute before pulling back. Mukuro return his gaze back to Ieyuji and gave a glare. He wanted to dash and stab him but his Sky won’t let him. Chrome turned to Reborn and gave a smile, giving silent thanks. Reborn just nod and looked to his student. Ieyuji’s eyes were trembling. There was fear in his eyes.

‘… Baka Yuji…’

* * *

Later, Ieyuji was in his room once again with Reborn. Ieyuji was trembling.

Reborn turned to him carefully and asked, “Why did you do that?”

Ieyuji stop trembling and looked to Reborn. “Why did I what?” he questioned. Reborn gave a glare and demanding-of-truth tone, “Why did you try to kill your brother!?”

Ieyuji’s eyes widen, he had remembered his elder brother’s fall, hands on reach which means he had pushed his brother from the stairs. He began shook his head, trying to deny the fact he had done that.

“N-no I didn’t! … I… I...” Ieyuji began trembling once again.

Reborn observed him carefully. He can see both fear and denial. Why?

* * *

Night came. Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei were waiting outside the gate of Sawada residence when Lambo, Chrome and Tsuna came out from the door. They all walked, heading to school.

“Juudaime we heard everything happened from Pineapple Head, are you certain we should leave him be?” Gokudera asked, worried that he might do something like that again without their presence.

Chrome as she walk read his mind and replied to him. “Bossu said… Yes. Do not touch him or even harm him. I will do something about it.”

“But Tsuna, we’re worried. What if he…” Yamamoto trailed off, something flashed to his memories that he doesn’t want to be reminded again.

Chrome again read his mind and answered him, “Bossu said… I know Yamamoto but believe in me. This time, I will not fail. I will never let anyone die or even hurt and I will also save that boy, for sure.”

“Juudaime” Gokudera said in low tone.

“Sawada” same tone to Ryohei.

They all stayed quiet for a minute. Someone pulled Gokudera’s pants and looking down, it was Lambo. Gokudera carried him and put him to his shoulder.

Lambo gave an apology tone, “I’m sorry Hayato-nii, because I wasn’t there that Tsuna-nii was almost-” Gokudera pat his head, “Don’t worry Stupid Cow, at least Juudaime was safe.”

“Even so, because we were not there, Bossu almost… hmm” Chrome trailed off, not liking the fact it happened under their nose.

Yamamoto pats her shoulder and gave her an assuring smile, “Don’t feel bad Chrome or you’re making Tsuna feel bad too. Look, he’s telling you it wasn’t your fault.” Yamamoto pointed Tsuna which was right now staring at her. Chrome blushed due to her embarrassment and nod, “I’m sorry Bossu.”

“Don’t say that now Chrome, Sawada had extremely forgave you. You too Lambo.” Ryohei assured them. Lambo looked to his Tsuna-nii and smile, same goes for Chrome.

Tsuna who was watching them had a hidden emotion of happiness, that finally the two are cheered up.

* * *

They all finally arrived in Namimori Middle and Ieyuji with his famiglia added by Basil (except Sadao) are the first once to arrive. Ieyuji have no courage facing his brother and just avoided him. Reborn can sense that and looked on Tsuna’s Guardians who are giving more over protectiveness around their Sky. Reborn smirk as he can see to his eyes that Tsuna was sweat dropping on his friends protectiveness.

Mochida was shaking as he held his bamboo sword. Fon sigh. He knows that his strength and learning were still not enough for him in this match but they had run out of time.

‘I’m scared, I wanna go home!’ Mochida repeated to his mind until Yamamoto called to someone familiar, “Oh, today’s hero is here. Hibari!”

Mochida’s whole body reacted as they all saw the coming of the School Prefect, Hibari Kyoya.

Ryohei grin, “You finally came Hibari!”

“Why are you here?” Hibari asked them coldly.

Gokudera answered him, “To cheer you, what do you expect Skylark.”

“Maa maa calm down Gokudera, but yup, just as Gokudera said Hibari. Do your best.” Yamamoto said with his usual smile.

“Do you really think I would run away in this battle? You all are eyesores. If you all don’t leave, I’ll bite you to death.” Hibari said to them which irritate both Ryohei and Gokudera due to his coldness. Yamamoto calms the two “Maa maa, calm down.” He turned to Hibari, “We just happened to be passing by, so don’t mind us, Hibari. Okay?”

Hibari looked away. Lambo is now added and Chrome took him from Gokudera, quickly covered his mouth before he says bad things that could angry Hibari. Tsuna was just watching the scene before him.

Ieyuji and the others who were watching sweat drop. Reborn just smirk while Mochida was trembling even more in fear as he saw Hibari glare with evil smirk, pointing to him.

That is until when they all felt a rough feet landing. Everyone saw Gola Mosca, just arrive as he is ready for the battle. Mochida is too much scared that was about to lose consciousness and thankfully, Colonnello just kick his head, telling him to wake up.

Hibari glance on the new arrival but didn’t mind and instead, he run off, heading somewhere.

“Hibari?” Yamamoto questioned as he saw Hibari took out his tonfas and sway it to the person hiding on the spot he just hit. They heard a familiar chuckle.

“Kufufufu”

“Was that…” Ken trailed off and Chikusa continued, “Mukuro-sama?”

Mukuro indeed showed himself.

“Kufufufu nice try Skylark but I am not your opponent at this moment.”

Hibari narrowed his eyes and spoke, “Those are small fry, I want to beat you instead.”

“Oya oya, have you forgotten about his insult?” Mukuro asked as he pointed the chickening Cloud on the other side. Hibari turn on the target and smirk, “I didn’t but I can already see his corpse lying around the ground any moment. A complete weak Herbivore.”

Fon sigh, “You won’t know unless you try fighting him Kyoya.” Hibari narrowed his eyes on the infant uncle, “I don’t want to hear that from you, even if you are my uncle, Fon.” In his mind, he was saying ‘In this world, not in my real world.’

“Kyoya” Fon sigh again.

* * *

They all went to their next battle field which is in the baseball field. There were wires around to prevent others from coming in to interfere. The two Cervello were there already, waiting for them.

“Could this place be…” Ieyuji trailed off as the Cervello spoke.

“Yes, this is the combat field for the Guardian of Cloud, Cloud Ground.”

Mochida sweat drop, knowing there must be something more in the plain place. “What did they do? Those are… ICKKK!!”

They saw some dangerous weapons on every side.

“Gatling Guns, impressive.” Gokudera said with a smirk, knowing Mochida was shaking in fear.

The Cervello leader began to explain. “The duty of the Guardian of Cloud is to be the solitary, noble, flouting cloud, that protects the Family while taking the independent stance…”

The other continued, “Without being bound by anything. Thus, we have prepared the most severe field. It surrounded by barbed wire, and eight automated guns will fire upon anything moving within 30 meters.” She took a paper and crumbles it. She throws it inside and the Gatling guns began moving and shoot the paper many times until it fall to pieces.

The Cervello leader continued, “Also, there are several underground traps which are sensitive to weight. They will explode after giving off an alarm.”

“It’s like a war field!” Ieyuji shouted. Brina smirk and crossed her arms, “That makes things interesting.”

“If you’re afraid then run away, your Cloud seems like a chicken who wanted to run away now.” Levi mocked them. He was beside Xanxus who was in his royal chair. Mochida flinch, still trembling in fear. Hibari smirk as he ready his tonfas, “Like I’ll let him, he needs to be bitten to death.”

Mochida truly knows it’s the end of his life.

Reborn walked forward and spoke, “Wait, before we start, there is something I need to confirm.”

“What is it?” The Cervello leader asked.

“I do not think the battle should continue, after seeing the whole Ring Conflict until now, Tsuna already won since yesterday.” Reborn said which surprised everyone, except Ieyuji and Tsuna’s Guardians. He continued to speak, “He already has three rings, one each for Xanxus and Baka Yuji. Even if any of this two won, it was still clear he had already won. Just what is the reason this battle still has to continue?”

“Was it?” Yamamoto asked to his comrades. Gokudera answered him, “That’s right, although it was fine with me if this continue. Beside, there is something we must fully worry about.”

“Your right” Yamamoto agreed to him and so is Ryohei.

Both Cervello looked at each other, then to the infant and answered him.

“Because it was necessary for us to know until the end.”

Reborn observe them carefully, he pulled down his fedora, “Is that so, then continue.”

“Thank you. Now, please come inside”

Hibari was about to walk on the battlefield when suddenly, he was grab on his shoulder and quickly pull him in to the whole circle before they all could be bitten to death. Everyone joined, even Mukuro was now happy to join.

Ryohei shouted, “Hibari Fight!”

All shouted, except Tsuna and the angry Hibari. He quickly jumped back and readies his tonfas, ready to hit them anytime.

“Hahahahaha Hibari finally joined with us!” Yamamoto happily said.

“Good luck Hibari!” Ryohei shouted in cheer.

Hibari was even more irritated, “You Herbivore!” He growled.

“Kufufufu knock it off Skylark, they did force me too so why not you too?” Mukuro teased which earned him a deadly glare from Hibari.

“Cloud Guardian”

All attention went to Chrome. She continued to speak, “Bossu said… you should destroy Gola Mosca as soon as possible. Also, I ask you to rescue the 9th inside that humanoid weapon without being hurt. Hibari-san I’m counting on you.”

Reborn, Colonnello and Fon raised their head and looked at them in surprised when they heard the word ‘rescue’ and ‘9th’. Xanxus narrowed his eyes on them, not liking that they knew about his assistant.

“Hn” Hibari replied before turning around and left. “I will bite you all to death later”

Gokudera just ‘Tch’, Yamamoto laugh and Mukuro chuckle. Ryohei was shouting in cheer with Lambo and Chrome just smile. Tsuna was still emotionless but deep within was happiness overflowing him.

Dino with few men came to watch the battle. Gokudera looked back at him.

“Good timing Bucking Bronco, you will have a job to do later.” Gokudera said before returning his gaze on the coming battle.

Dino pointed himself, questioning on what to do.

* * *

On the battlefield, both Cervello already took the half ring that both Gola Mosca and Mochida had. Mochida in Bamboo Sword in hand was shaking. Gola Mosca seems not caring while Hibari was giving too much killing intent and restless that he wanted to make the battle start as soon as possible.

“Then, we will begin. The Ring of Cloud, Gola Mosca vs Kensuke Mochida vs Hibari Kyoya. Battle start!”

A booster came out on Gola Mosca’s feet. Hibari stayed quiet while Mochida found it surprising. It then fly heading to Mochida. Mochida can’t move as he doesn’t know what to do. Gola Mosca pointed his hands on him, pointing his coming gun attacks but before it would shoot, someone destroyed it. It was Hibari Kyoya with firing cloud flame on his tonfas. He quickly destroys both hands then smashes the head and cut through the center. He quickly returns his tonfas on his back, taking something inside before it would it explode.

Smokes are everywhere, covering what happened on sight. Gokudera began to act.

“Hoy Cervello! Take first a break, Bucking Bronco ready your cars and head to the hospital, Turf Top ready your Sun flame as soon as possible.”

“Yeah” Ryohei replied while Dino has no idea what he was talking about. They all until everything cleared. In Hibari’s arms was a person, someone weak, old and familiar.

“That’s!” Colonnello was the first one to react. Both eyes wide for both Reborn and Fon, not liking at all.

Ieyuji and the others were surprised, even for Brina. Levi was same way with the other two Cervello. They were all speechless, Hibari had defeated Gola Mosca so easily but that wasn’t the thing that surprised the Arcobaleno. The person that Hibari was holding, it was the Vongola 9th, in weak condition.

“K-K-Kyuudaime!” Basil shouted, finally noticing the body that Hibari was holding.

Hibari stood up and began running, old man in arms. He got on the position where Gatling Guns were activated and began firing but those were not enough to hit him as he can run so fast to avoid them all. Hibari quickly climb off the wires and throw the old man up, making him go to the other side. Yamamoto quickly went there to catch him with Ryohei and began examining him.

Dino who finally understood order his men to get the car. Reborn and the other Arcobaleno with Basil went there as well to check the 9th. Ieyuji and the others didn’t react. Not knowing the man and also confuse on why they were bit panicking.

Hibari took out his tonfas and destroy the disturbing Gatling gun. After that, he walked ahead, going back on the center to finishing his battle as he was ready to destroy Mochida.

Ryohei quickly use his Sun flame around the 9th. Tsuna also went with them, worried for him. He sat down to look at him carefully. Reborn also check on him.

‘Weak but alive… this people… they knew it so they want it to continue. Are they waiting for this moment?’ Reborn though as he observe each one of them.

Weakly, the 9th’s eyes slowly open, seeing them, being flowed by a sun flame by Ryohei, worried look of Yamamoto and Gokudera waiting for Dino’s car to arrive. He also saw the lifeless eyes of Tsunayoshi. He was surprise. This was actually his first time meeting his lifeless grandchild. He was also confused on what’s going on, he only knows he was trap because of Xanxus and then...

Tsuna who can see the confuse look, he put his finger to his forehead and ignite it with small orange flame.

Nono was surprised, same for Reborn. Tsuna keep igniting his flame to his finger, like he was telling him something to Nono. As he keeps doing that, the car finally arrives and heard Gokudera to bring him inside the car. Tsuna finished telling him as Nono’s eyes began to close once again. He was carried by them and automatically sends him to the hospital. Relief has happened to all of them.

* * *

Hibari who finally return looked back and saw the 9th was carried to the car and left. He turned back to Mochida and smirk. This made him shiver.

“Now, time to bite you to death Herbivore” Hibari said with an evil smirk.

Mochida step back for a bit, not liking the coming dark aura around the school prefect. Even so, he gathers his courage and pointed his bamboo sword to him, ready to fight. Hibari smirk even more but disappeared when he saw the glowing eyes of Gola Mosca.

“Oh, still alive even though there’s no more flame that could harvest inside there? If that’s the case…” Hibari showed his _Bracelet of Cloud Version X_ and called, ” **Roll** "

The bracelet glowed as a Hedgehog came out. It went to Gola Mosca and his back started to grow bigger which surprised them all. It devours Gola Mosca inside the spiking violet back.

“Squash it Roll.” Hibari ordered which the Hedgehog growled in response and began destroying it from the inside. “I can’t let that thing destroy my Namimori…” Hibari said as he looked his Roll and back to Mochida. He smirk. “Now, it’s your turn”

* * *

“Kufufufu that Skylark didn’t hesitate at all” Mukuro said as he watches beside Chrome. Chrome just nod in response.

Reborn looked on the group who now continue to watch the battle.

“Hoy, do you know that the 9th was inside from the very beginning?” Reborn asked them seriously. They all looked to him and nod which surprised both Fon and Colonnello. 

“We know and we can’t do a thing if we don’t want to get disqualified, so we just waited for this day to arrive to rescue him.” Gokudera explained them. Yamamoto continued, “That’s also the reason why Tsuna asked Hibari to rescue him as soon as possible before it can endanger more of his life.”

“What do you mean kora?” Colonnello asked. Gokudera answered “That humanoid weapon, Gola Mosca can only move due to the person’s life energy inside which he continues to harvest a special kind of flame. That thing was taking Nono’s flame as its energy to move which is already could danger his life.”

“Unbelievable” Fon said in still wide eyes and all looked on Xanxus.

“Hoy Kora! Do you think you can get away on what you did to him!? Are you out of your mind Kora!?” Colonnello shouted to him.

“What’s going on byon?” Ken asked. Confuse on what they were talking about.

“The person that Skylark rescued Ken was the current boss of the Vongola Famiglia. The 9th boss, Vongola Nono.” Mukuro explained to them which surprised Ken, Chikusa, I-pin and Brina on the information.

“V-Vongola boss?” Ieyuji asked.

“Your grandfather idiot.” Lambo told him which surprised Ieyuji.

They all looked to Xanxus who wasn’t caring for them, he just smirk on sight.

“That guy wanted to blame one of us here for killing the 9th. That was his plan but destroyed due to us knowing and rescued him.” Gokudera told them, both mix with calm and venom tone.

“Then how did you all people know such thing?” Fon asked them. 

Mukuro answer him, “Kufufufu, we have our own informant” He said as pointing his head, “And also, I am not just the Mist for nothing. I have been spying on both of you, Varia and the other twin as well. No one actually felt someone watching them, hearing their conversation and so on. Except for one person, am I right, Sun Arcobaleno?”

Reborn pull down his fedora and smirk, “Although I always told you to get out”

“And I do, only to your training with that brat.” Mukuro said with a smile. He looked back on the battle, “Oya oya look, it’s over.”

They all looked back on the battle. Surprised to Fon and Ieyuji, Mochida was already down. Hibari was still standing, no injuries or bruises. Hibari looked to his Roll which is already finished making Gola Mosca turn to pieces. Roll disappeared and he looked on the two Cervello.

“T-The winner of the Cloud match, Hibari Kyoya” They announce.

Hibari just walked away on the place, not caring for him. The other Cervello went to Hibari and gave both haft ring and he took it. He throw it, Gokudera caught the ring and combined them together to make them whole. He turned back on his boss and gave the ring to him.

“What do you plan to do Xanxus? Trying to frame any of this two from killing the 9th but unfortunately your plan didn’t work. I’m in your depth Tsuna” Reborn said as he was facing Xanxus.

Chrome who was reading his mind said “Bossu said… There is no need Reborn, he is my and Ieyuji’s grandfather, it was natural for us to rescue a family member.” Xanxus narrowed his eyes on him. Chrome continues to speak, “Also, as one of the possible candidate, I ask for the continuation of the match which will determine who has the right to proclaim the Vongola Ring and the boss’s position. This time, the battle of all of us, the last battle. **The Sky Battle**.”

Ieyuji and the others were surprised, Xanxus and Levi glare on him while Tsuna and his Guardians smirk, liking the suggestion.

“Tsunayoshi-dono!” Basil said in wide eyes.

Xanxus who was glaring at him smirk, “I’ll carve you into the history of Vongola, shouting that there was a pathetic wimp and lifeless brat who has a guts to challenge against me, Xanxus on this match”

“Who said he was alone?” Gokudera spoke. “Juudaime’s will…” All Tsuna’s famiglia were ready their stance, like ready to fight them anytime. “Is our will!” Yamamoto finished Gokudera’s words.

Hibari add it up, “Personally.”

“Kufufufu”

“You brats want to fight?” Levi growled, ready to take one of his parabola.

“Please wait a moment”

They all looked to the Cervellos.

“Please refrain yourself from fighting. This match will be controlled by us.” The Cervello leader said.

“What?” Ken growled.

“Also, we approve the idea of the other candidate, Sawada Tsunayoshi’s idea for your last battle. The battle that will determine the next Vongola boss, shall be called **The Sky Match**.”

Xanxus smirk, Ieyuji just stood up straight while Tsuna didn’t react at all.

“Then, tomorrow night… would everyone please gather at Nami-Middle.” The Cervello leader said.

Xanxus released his flame of wrath, making them glow as everyone cover their eyes from the bright, except Tsuna and Reborn and when it’s gone, they disappeared with the other two Cervello.

Tsuna’s Guardian then looks to their boss. The Guardians were excited, for their long battle, they can finally fight on their waiting for Sky Battle. The battle they will retrieve the Sky Ring and finally, break the seal that keeping him from this world.

* * *

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ring Conflict Status Report
> 
> Tsuna - 4  
> Ieyuji - 1  
> Xanxus - 1


	14. Start of the Sky Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Ring Conflict Status Report
> 
> Tsuna - 4  
> Ieyuji - 1  
> Xanxus - 1

Next day, Reborn woke up Ieyuji in a harsh way. Making their room the noisiest at the house, if not, in all neighborhood.

Ieyuji went down and saw breakfast was ready.

“Good morning Yuji-kun!” Nana greeted to the younger child cheerfully as always. Ieyuji didn’t respond as he looked around and surprised that Chrome is with them. Lambo, Fuuta and I-pin are playing with her. Tsuna is there, watching them.

“That girl named Chrome came to have breakfast with us.” Bianchi said as she went to Ieyuji’s side, watching them.

Ieyuji narrowed his eyes on his brother, like telling him he will make sure he will be defeated. Tsuna who felt it didn’t mind and just continue to watch them.

Bianchi who can see the hatred of Ieyuji sigh, not liking at all. When she turned, her eyes widen as Lambo and Chrome are the ones giving back his message instead of their Sky. Telling him _they will never lose, especially to you_. I-pin and Fuuta could feel the tension coming from the two. Thankfully broke due to Nana’s announcement.

“It’s breakfast time!”

* * *

Later, Ieyuji was walking to school with Reborn on his side, ahead with them were his brother with Gokudera and Yamamoto.

“Following me to school Reborn?” Ieyuji asked.Reborn told him as he kept walking, “At the same time, going to the hospital to see if the 9th is okay.” 

At school, Ieyuji was surprised that some damage that happened here in school disappeared, like nothing happened. That’s when Reborn explained him that they were all made from illusion.

* * *

Soon the class started and still same. Nezu-sensei sometimes called out Tsuna to answer some question but he didn’t answer due to his condition. Nezu began bad mouthing him on how Soulless he is and he should be in the graveyard, not in school. Ieyuji and the other students (except Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko and Hana) love to hear their teacher’s bad mouthing Tsuna but immediately stopped when Hibari came in and seems angry and ready to bite someone to death. Gokudera and Yamamoto stood up to their sits, same venom as Hibari.

Hibari without question, drag Nezu-sensei out the class with Gokudera and Yamamoto and closed the door. Few minutes of silence, they all heard a scream of Nezu-sensei asking for help and mercy but everyone are afraid, even to know what happened to him.

As the scream stop, the door opened. Gokudera and Yamamoto came back and seem happy for some reason and return back on their sits. Hibari went back with the bitten to death Nezu-sensei in his arms and throw him to his table. He faced everyone in cold eyes to death.

“If I hear more bad mouthing I’ll bite you to death. Change the class to self study.” With that, Hibari went out the room.

They all stayed quiet, afraid to be bitten to death by Hibari Kyoya. The only question in their mind was what to do to Nezu-sensei?

* * *

On the hospital, Dino was watching over the 9th with Reborn when they heard someone knock the door. Romario came in.

“Dino-sama someone is asking to see the 9th. He has a white hair with a bandage on his nose.” Romario described to them.

“Must be Ryohei. Let him in, he’s okay.” Reborn told which Romario obeyed.

Ryohei then soon came to the room.

“Its school days Ryohei, plan to cutting class?” Reborn asked with his usual expression.

“Something like that. How was he?” Ryohei ask as he looked on the 9th.

Dino answered him, “He’s doing fine. It might be due to his exhaustion. Thanks to you guys that you all prevented something worse. I heard about Iemitsu at the very night when we arrived here at the hospital. To think that Varia had done this to the 9th is…” he trailed off, not wanting to continue.

They all stayed quiet for a minute. Ryohei then began using his Sun flame on the 9th with his _Bangle of Sun_.

“It will extremely speed up his recovery, that’s why I’m here. I would gladly use my whole flame but due to the match later I can’t extremely do that.” Ryohei said as he uses his flame on the resting 9th. 

Reborn smiled, “No need to apologize, doing this is enough for us.” Ryohei nodded. The Sun Arcobaleno asked him, “So how do you feel on the upcoming battle Ryohei?”

“Extreme excited obviously, we could finally get what we need and free Sawada from whatever seal that is. I will EXTREMELY do my best!” Ryohei answered Reborn.

“You know, it was a big surprised that all of you can use Dying Will Flames. Just where did you learn how to do that?” Dino asked the Sun chosen Guardian of Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ryohei thought for a minute before answering,  “Can’t extremely tell you. Not now that is.”

Dino found it questioning while Reborn just smirk. Leon suddenly began to glow and immediately turn into Cocoon.

“Reborn?” Dino question in surprised from Leon’s sudden changes. Reborn thought for a moment before answering, “Leon is making something.” 

“Was it for Ieyuji?” Dino asked. “Who knows” Reborn replied to him.

Ryohei narrowed his eyes on Leon, not liking for the coming if it will be for Ieyuji.

* * *

Almost lunch time in Tsuna’s class when they all heard a clashing sound. Looking out the window, surprised that Hibari was fighting against Mukuro, his trident was out and it seems they both began fighting again. Yamamoto was enjoying it while Gokudera sigh. Tsuna didn’t react much but he did when he saw Chrome in her Kokuyo uniform with Lambo and I-pin in their Namimori uniform, watching the two from fighting.

Tsuna in the inside found it nostalgic, the days he had when he was still alive in their original world with his other friends. Thinking back, he was wondering how the time move there now? How was Vongola? How are the people he cared doing? Well, he knows they were doing well and always will.

Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Bovino Lambo, Chrome Dokuro, Rokudo Mukuro and Hibari Kyoya. Even without voicing it out, they were all screaming in excitement on the coming night.

Ieyuji on the other hand has only one thing in mind, and that is to defeat Xanxus and mostly his brother. His eyes were glowing Dark Red ones again but this time, more stronger than before. Tsuna had felt it but never try to look at him, knowing his Guardians will notice it and might do something inappropriate. He need to control himself, today is the day where he can take the ring and so defeat the possessing flame within him.

* * *

Sunset on the clear orange sky, Tsuna was visited by Byakuran. Lambo and Chrome were with him, making sure he will not do something to their Sky. Byakuran was fine with it as he just went there to hand over something to Tsuna. Chrome took it for her Boss and opened it, revealing a contact lenses and X-headphones. Byakuran looked carefully on Tsunayoshi, he smiled as he can sense he was being thank for delivering for him. Byakuran then flew away after that.

"Bossu" Chrome called. 

Tsuna turn to both of them, even if silence and showing no emotions, his eyes already reflect his words. _Time for us to take on the stage._

Both Guardians turn to each other and smiled. Finally, their long waited battle is coming, to free their sky from soullessness.

* * *

Night finally came and everyone is now heading to Nami-Middle School. Leon was already back to normal and now resting to Reborn’s fedora. Looking on the item, it only means it was created for him.

Namimori Courtyard, Xanxus was the first one to arrive. Next were Ieyuji, I-pin, Ken, Chikusa, Basil, Reborn, Fon, and Colonello. Next was Brina, followed up by Sadao. Levi then came with… Lussuria, Belphegor, Squalo and Mammon. They were all chained, except for Mammon who was locked on the cage.

Ieyuji and the others were surprised on how they treat their comrades like that. At the same time, Tsuyoshi and Shamal came to watch and surprised when they saw them all.

“What kind of treatment is that?” Shamal asked to the Varia.

They didn’t answer as they heard female voices.

“Thanks for the wait.”

Both Cervello arrived from above and landed on the ground. Both looked around, observing the occupants.

“It seems the other candidate is still not here” The Cervello leader said.

“We're here.”

Looking up, it surprised to everyone that they were indeed there. Tsuna on the center, wearing his X-headphone and contact lens. On his left were Mukuro, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Lambo on Ryohei’s head and on his right were Gokudera, Chrome, and Hibari. They were all standing on the big red flaming bone loop. They all landed down and the bone loop disappeared.

"We're actually the first ones but decide to conceal our presence." Yamamoto said with a smile. Mukuro chuckle, "Kufufufu being cautious is necessary after all."

Reborn can't help but smirk, amaze that they able to conceal their presence. Remembering the loop, the Sun Arcobaleno asked, “One of your weapon Gokudera Hayato?” 

Gokudera smiled, “Yes, it was the one that I used to protect them from explosion. One of my weapon of Sistema C.A.I.”

Reborn smirk in amusement while Shamal was surprised about it. He never knew that kind of new weapon before. Takeshi saw his father and smiled as he wave his hand on him. Tsuyoshi grin and wave back, telling him good luck and he’ll be cheering for him.

“Now everyone are here” The Cervello said as he looked on everyone.

“What does that mean?” Ieyuji asked. That is then surprised on the familiar voice.

“Care for me a little bit! Ouch!”

Looking on that direction, they saw Mochida being carried by the other Cervello woman. He was all bandages around his body and he can’t move at all. It seems Ryohei never healed him after the match yesterday.

“Mochida!” Ieyuji called out in surprised.

“Pathetic, why is that guy here that can’t even fight?” Sadao asked, not liking the noisy weak at all.

“Kufufufu, your almost same if aren’t for us to heal you Kuromishi Sadao.” Mukuro told him. Sadao sigh, “I’m on your debt again Rokudo Mukuro”

“We issued a compulsory summons to all surviving Guardians.” The Cervello leader said to them. Ieyuju question this, “Compulsory summons?”

“It means all Guardians are being summoned. That’s why they were also there and in their state.” Reborn answered Ieyuji.

“Vooooiiiii boss you bastard, let me out of here will you!” Squalo shouted.

Xanxus didn’t mind him at all. The Cervello then began to explain.

“The reason we issued the compulsory summons is because the Sky match risks six of the Rings, as well as the Guardians lives.”

“Risks the Ring and the Guardians lives? Even an injured person, no wonder he’s here.” Brina said to her breath, not caring at all.

“Now, we shall begin the Sky Match.” The Cervello leader said as she moves forward.

“Wait” Reborn said as he walk heading to Tsuna’s group. They all stared on the Arcobaleno as he went to Tsuna. Reborn then hand something over which a bit surprised to them. A mitten that has a number 27 in it.

Ryohei was the first one to react. “Reborn… was that…”

“Leon made it for you. I don’t know why but he was telling me this belongs to you.” Reborn told them.

Tsuna kneel down and took the mitten. There was a hidden thanks to his eyes which made Reborn smile. Gokudera also smile as he helps his Juudaime to wear them.

Ieyuji find it weird on why Leon would do such thing. He then wore his fingerless gloves and get ready.

“First, we will collect all the Guardian’s Rings.” The Cervello leader told them.

They began taking the rings until they got it in their hands. Tsuna has four Rings, Ieyuji has one Ring and Xanxus has one Ring. They also collected the haft Sky rings.

“We have taken them into custody.” Both Cervello said when they all got the Rings. They then began explaining.

“Now, we will explain to you the rules of the Sky Match. The Field this time is the entire school. To be able to view the entirety of the wide field, we’ve set up small cameras in the various places, as well as large displays other than just once in the observation areas. And we’ve prepared camera-equipped monitor wristbands.”

Mukuro and the others narrowed their eyes on the wristband, knowing there is something even more just a TV. Never the less, they still wore it.

“I see. It’s a miniature TV byon” Ken said as he wore it. Chikusa just silently wore his.

“Now, will each Guardians move to your match’s field as soon as you have equipped the wristbands.” The Cervello leader said.

“What if we don’t go to our place?” Levi asked. The other Cervello answered him, “Then you will all be disqualified” 

“Ushishishishi looks like we won’t be just watching huh” Bel said, even thought he chained. 

Ryohei shouted, “Yos! Let’s all make a circle.” Yamamoto laugh, “Your right!”

Gokudera and Lambo smirk, Chrome smiled, Mukuro chuckle and Hibari just sigh. They were forming a circle except Hibari who was walking away but then pushed back and force him to join with them.

Ryohei began it “Sawada Fight!” All shouted, except for Tsuna and Hibari who just ‘Hn’.

They all then began walking on their ways except for Chrome.

“I’ll see you later Juudaime” Gokudera said as he turn around and left.

“Kufufufu be sure to survive Sawada Tsunayoshi” Mukuro said before disappearing from the mist, heading to his destination.

“Do your best in EXTREME Sawada” Ryohei shouted and went away.

“Tsuna-nii I’ll do my best too so you too” Lambo said before running away, heading to his destination.

“Don’t push yourself Tsuna” Yamamoto said before going.

Hibari didn’t say anything and just walk away. Even so there was a meaning, which is also to all of them.

‘We’ll come to heal you our Sky’

Tsuna didn’t respond to each one of them, even so they can feel that they were being told  _come back safely everyone, I’ll be waiting_.

Chrome smiled on sight as she can feel the warm of the sky. ‘I will do my best too Bossu, Mukuro-sama, everyone.’

Reborn looked carefully on Chrome and seems he found something that he just smirks. Not planning on voicing it out.

“It’s finally time kora” Colonnello said on the corner. Fon nod as he agrees.

Ieyuji’s famiglias just went away without any words. Even so, he doesn’t care. All in his mind right now was to destroy both of them.

* * *

In each battlefield location, there were polls between them. The ring was above to those posts. Everyone was there, quietly waiting for them to start.

“All Guardians have arrived to their field.” The Cervello leader said.

“It’s finally about to start.” Shamal said, right hand on his cheeks.

“It’s a life-or-death battle. Strengthen your resolve, kora.” Colonnello told them.

Sadao on the gym looked up on the pole on the center.

“What’s this pole?” Sadao asked.

The Cervello answered him. “At the top of each of the poles set at the fields are the Rings that match the field.”

Chikusa who is in the Aquarion battlefield with Yamamoto and Squalo looked up on the pole and pull up his glasses to his nose. “Ring? Those that mean we will have to fight once again?”

Yamamoto smiled, knowing what will happen next. Squalo ready his sword with a smirk. “Vooooiii I can take revenge then.”

The Cervello leader answered them, “Please do as you wish. That is, if you can.”

Their entire wristband began to glow red as they all began to feel pain to their body.

Reborn’s head rise and Fon immediately asked, “What is that?”

The Cervello leader answered, “The poison built into all the wristbands has been injected into the Guardians.”

“What?” Basil said in surprise.

“P-poison?” Shamal said in shock.

“Oh no… Takeshi!” Tsuyoshi shouted and the big screen show on the Aquarion which surprised Basil, Shamal, Tayoshi, Ieyuji, Xanxus, Fon, Colonnello and the Cervellos. Takeshi was the only one standing. Eyes were close and show no pain at all, but for both Squalo and Chikusa were in pain.

Seeing the other location, Gokudera was same on his location, eyes close and seems fine while I-pin and Belphegor are in pain. Seeing the other, Lambo was also fine and eyes were close. All in all, all Tsuna’s Guardians are in same state.

Reborn see it very impressive. They were all able to endure it.

“Impossible… This poison called ‘Death Heater’ instantly attacks the nerves and even makes standing difficult. The burning, piercing pain will gradually increase, and in thirty minutes, they will die but… How could this people endure such strong poison?” the Cervello asked, even in her stoic expression, she can’t believe what they were seeing.

“Should I tell you?”

The screen focus on the one who spoke, it was Gokudera.

“It takes more than this to stop us” Gokudera said in firm and mature tone, like he’s not injected at all.

They heard laughter as the screen change to Yamamoto.

“Your right, this is not enough to stop us” Yamamoto said with a great smile.

“Kufufufu”

The screen changed to the Gym, showing Mukuro standing and chuckling.

“Is this really a poison? I don’t feel anything at all”

They then heard a kid’s laughter and showed Lambo laughing.

“I think I was just bitten by an ant”

“Hn”

It then showed Hibari standing and seems piss.

“Just hurry up and get started”

“YOOOOOOSS”

It then showed Ryohei shouting. “LET’S FIGHT IN EXTREME!”

Ieyuji who was seeing them through a large monitor and doing fine can’t believe it. “You got to be kidding me…”

“Is there a way to stop it kora?” Colonnello asked, not liking about the poison part, especially for both Chikusa and Ken.

“By inserting the Ring into the Guardian’s wristband. If you insert the Ring into the hollow of the wristband, Death Heater’s antidote, which is built into the wristband, will be released.” The Cervello leader told them.

“In this battle, not only the Sky Ring, but all the other Rings will be important factors.” Reborn said.

“That’s correct. And the final victory condition of the Sky Match is completing the Sky Ring as obtaining the entire ring and inserts them all at the same time of the orb over there.” The Cervello pointed the sky and there was a floating object. There were six mini wholes around the orb and inside was both hafts Ring of the Sky. “Obtaining all the Rings and the first one who can get the Ring wins.”

Ieyuji and Xanxus narrowed their eyes on the item while Tsuna didn’t react. He was just standing there but Reborn can see, in those both eyes, there was sadness. It was pertaining to Xanxus, why?

“Finally, as soon as the battle begins, we will not allow any contact with outsiders. That will also include special bullets.” The Cervello leader said. Reborn just nod. Ieyuji looked to him, “Does that mean you can never help me?”

“You should know how to do that on your own Baka Yuji. Well, good luck on the battle.” Reborn said with smile. He also looked back to Tsuna, “Same for you Tsuna.”

Tsuna didn’t answer but Reborn can tell he was actually saying thanks to him. He pulls down his fedora and walked away. Everyone then followed, except the Sky competitors and the Cervellos.

* * *

Once they were all out, the Cervello leader step forward and began the announcement.

“The last Ring Conflict, Sky Battle, Xanxus vs Sawada Ieyuji vs Sawada Tsunayoshi. Battle, start!”

Xanxus started as he charge heading to Tsunayoshi and simply, he dodge it on the side but his younger brother followed up in his Hyper Dying Will Mode which is Sky and Dark Red Flame and punched his brother but was also been dodge.

Tsuna still haven’t entering to his Hyper Dying will mode as he dodges again the attacks of the two. Xanxus also fight against Ieyuji and he fight back but it seems Ieyuji’s main target was his brother. Xanxus found it funny. Brothers should be helping one another but it seems the two was different matter.

* * *

On the Guardian’s side, when they heard the start of battle, Tsuna’s Guardians at the same time opened their eyes and quickly destroyed the pole. They all got the Ring at the same time and insert it to their wristband and gave a relief sigh. They can endure such pain thanks to their long experience training, so that pain was nothing to them.

On Gokudera’s side, he quickly went back and inserts the ring to I-pin, saving her from the pain.

“Thank you.” I-pin said to Gokudera as she slowly recovering her strength.

Gokudera smiled and pat her head before heading to Bel and also insert the ring and quickly step back. Bel finally recovered from the pain and stared him.

“Why did you save me?” Bel seriously asked.

“Because Juudaime asked us to do it. Even so, we have no plan on loosing as I am taking this Ring.” Gokudera said as he showed the ring to him and grab it tightly. Bel chuckle and stood up. “Shishishishi… You’ll regret it…” His knives came out to his hand and finally dancing around him. “I’ll be taking the Ring.”

Gokudera sigh, “I’ll take a bit serious to this.” As he said that, Storm Flame came out to his right arm which surprised both I-pin and Bel. When it disappeared, something was already there in his arms. A skull design with Storm Flame on the sides. “My **Flame Arrow** shall answer to you… **Uri**!”

A small Storm flaming cat came out and stood on the top of his flame arrow. It was **Uri Version X**.

* * *

On Yamamoto’s side, he also helps both Chikusa and Squalo from the poison.

“You saved us again” Chikusa said, not much liking it but thankful to him.

“Hahahaha no worries. Tsuna don’t want anyone to die and so do I. Beside I need to bring this Ring to where it belongs.” Yamamoto said as he showed the ring and grabs it tightly.

Yamamoto then felt an incoming attack and it was Squalo. He swayed his sword and point it to him.

“Voooiiii don’t think I will let you go that far so easily.” Squalo told him. Yamamoto then showed his seriousness, “I knew you will do this, that’s why I’ll give more for this. **Kojirou** , **Jirou** "

His animal weapon of a swallow bird and dog came out beside him. His Shigure Kintori went to its sword form and Rain Dying Will Flame came out on its blade.

* * *

On Ryohei’s place, he just finished helping Ken and Lussuria. Ryohei now currently fighting them with his Sun Dying Will Flame as the two teams up to face him. Ken in his Lion Channel and punch him but was easily block by Ryohei. Lussuria attacked next but was also been block by Ryohei.

“You two are doing well in Extreme” Ryohei commented as he blocks the two attacks at the same time again.

“Tch, its still not enough byon!” Ken said as he jumped back, getting ready on his next attack. Lussuria continue to attack him through punching speed but easily dodge by Ryohei. “Just what’s wrong? Can’t fight back?”

Ryohei has a smile on his lips as he fight. He then talked in gentle and mature tone, “Nope, just thinking how to make this over now and bring the Sky Ring to my little brother… right **Garyuu**?”

A Kangaroo with a two cannon like on the back and punching gloves on hand came out. It was **Kangaryuu Version X**. Both were surprised on the sudden came out.

Ryohei shouted his order, ” **GARYUU DYING BOOTS!** "

Kangaryuu growled as he pointed his cannon and gave a blast, heating Ryohei’s body. Although the two thought he just hit himself on the attack, they were wrong. It gave more power up boots that his body was now glowing like the color of his Sun Dying Will Flame.

“Now, let’s fight in EXTREME!” Ryohei shouted before charging himself to them.

* * *

On Lambo’s place, he first injected the ring to Brina and then Levi. He quickly wore his _Helm of Thunder_ and about to go but,

“Wait”

Lambo stop and turn around to see both Brina and Levi, already standing and ready to fight against him.

“You won’t be running away from here” Brina said as she point her gun to Lambo. Levi spoke as his Parabolas are ready to strike, “I’ll be taking the Ring.” 

Lambo sigh, not wanting to fight but can’t be helped. Lambo touch his helmet, inside of his hair was the Ring of Thunder and he will not let them have it. Lambo then turn around to face them.

" **Gyuudon**!” Lambo called out and the bull in armor came out,  _Gyuudon Version X_. Lambo was now standing on his forehead and said, “Come and get it. This time, don’t hate me because I’m taking this seriously.”

Lightning Flames are coming out to his helm and Gyuudon. He was now ready of not holding back at all.

* * *

On Hibari’s side, not wanting it but he used the Ring to inject the poison to the noisy Mochida. After he was done and seeing him breathing normal now, he turns around and left.

“When I see your face again in this battlefield, I’ll bite you to death.” Hibari said as he walks away.

Mochida was staring on the ground and grip his hand. He knew he was weak, even if he was a Kendo captain, this people are in new level. He hated it, he doesn’t want to be called a coward, a weak, and a trash. Mochida stood up, even if it pains him all over his body because of the last time battle, he still stood up, bamboo sword on hand.

“Wait!” Mochida shouted. Hibari stop and looked back to see him already stood up. Mochida stood up in his fighting stance like in Kendo and declared to him. “I know you are stronger than me, more stronger than me Hibari-sempai… but… I don’t want to be called a weakling!”

Hibari smirk and totally turn around to look at him. “You have a guts Herbivore. Show me what you got Herbivore.” Hibari took out his tonfas and his Cloud flame came out as well. His Hedgehog also came out to his side, ready to fight. He gave a glare on him, “I’ll bite you to death.”

* * *

On Mukuro’s side, he just free both Mammon and Sadao from the poison and was about to disappear but stopped by the interference of Mammon.

“Where do you think you’re going? You may have helped us from that poison but don’t think I’ll just let you go so easily.” Mammon said as he spread his illusion around him. Sadao’s lance was ready as it was already pointed to Mukuro. “Double dept now huh, I’m planning on returning back the favor but not in this match. Rokudo Mukuro, I challenge you to our rematch.”

“Kufufufu I really wanted to play with you two but in this moment I need to hurry, but looking things I can’t go out so easily… Kufufufu what do you think dear Chrome?” She came out beside Mukuro, trident on hand and turn to him. “I think we should fight Mukuro-sama but do things quickly.”

“Kufufufu your right. Then, shall we show them how weak they are?” Mukuro said, trident was appearing to his hand.

Chrome just nod as both of them faced them, their Mist Flame was now mix with their Trident. Also a Mist Flame Owl came out behind them. It was **Mukurow Version X**.

“What’s that?” Sadao asked. Mukuro smirk, “Your worst Nightmare”

* * *

Outside the school where Reborn and the others were watching, they all looked to Chrome who was just beside them. Chrome was ones again like sleeping but truth to be say, she just send half of her soul beside Mukuro to fight with them.

“They all can use Dying Will Flame kora.” Colonnello said as he watches them on the screen. Fon nod, “Not just that, they all have what so called animal weapon.”

Shamal who was carefully watching Gokudera’s battle sigh, “I really can’t believe that brat had grown up.”

Tsuyoshi looked at him for a minute then to the screen. It was now showing Takeshi fighting them with his Shigure Soen Ryu.

They then saw the battle of the Sky. Tsuna was still not entering to his Hyper Dying Will Mode for some reason and both Xanxus and Ieyuji was already attacking him. Xanxus was already using his Flame of Rage but Tsuna easily stop it as he attacks him.

“Why isn’t he entering to his Dying Will Mode kora?” Colonnello asked.

“He’s waiting” They all looked to Reborn who spoke.

“Waiting?” Basil asked, wanting to know what he means. Reborn turned to them, “He is waiting for his Guardians to get the Ring.”

They all looked back on the screen and saw Tsuna’s Guardians were all in advantage around them.

“They are desperate” Tsuyoshi said as he watched them, “All desperate for their chosen Sky”

Reborn nod as he sees it as well. Everyone continued to watch then they all heard Dino’s voice.

“Yo everyone”

They all looked to him and surprised that beside Dino was Vongola Nono, Timoteo in his Wheelchair and being pushed by Romario.

“Why are you here 9th? You should be resting.” Reborn told him. Timoteo replied, “I can’t and beside Reborn, I’m doing fine now. Looks like the Sun flame really helped me from my recovery.”

Both Cervello came out.

“9th are you here to watched?” The Cervello leader asked. Timoteo nod and so she began to speak, “Then please come inside there. There’s an infrared laser there so be careful.”

So the three went in. they all looked on the screen and it was now showing Tsuna, Xanxus and Ieyuji.

“I never knew Tsunayoshi would look like this. I heard from Iemitsu about him being lifeless but I never expect to be that obvious and really… lifeless.” Timoteo said, pitying for his grandchild and angry that he doesn’t know what to do for him.

“Don’t worry Nono, his Guardians are getting the cure of his Soullessness. To break the seal that’s been keeping him communicate through us.” Reborn said.

“Now that I think about it, what is this seal Reborn?” Fon asked.

“I think I had explained to it already but then I’ll say it again for Nono. It was the seal that making him look lifeless, Soulless so to speak. He can’t talk or even show emotion. It was a seal that blocking communication to others. So even writing his message to the paper, speaking through phone, and showing body movements were all being controlled by that condition.” Reborn explained to them which surprised them.

“Is that why he was just standing and watching them?” Basil asked. Reborn nod, “Although they found a way for him to communicate thanks to his Mist Guardians.”

They all looked to Chrome.

“She became his speaker huh.” Dino said as he looked at her.

They all looked back on the screen, seeing Tsuna still fighting them without using Dying Will.

“Reborn, I heard everything from Dino. Tsunayoshi knew about Vongola and force themselves to participate here, right?” Timoteo asked to Reborn.

“Yeah, that’s what happened. I also helped them for a bit as I push them to accept it.” Reborn said.

Timoteo looked carefully on Tsunayoshi. He was remembering something, the Sky Flame that he put on his forehead yesterday. Tsunayoshi was trying to tell him about something. That is one of the main reason he was here, to find out what it is.

* * *

In Hibari and Mochida’s place, Mochida was down once again but never gave up as he tried to stand up once again. Hibari was just staring at him, not minding at all and at the same time, watching on his TV screen on the battle between skies.

Hibari can’t hide his rage every time he sees the Dark Red Flame. He hated it, he despises it, and he wanted it to disappear. His thought was cut when Mochida spoke to him.

“Hibari-sempai… why?”

“Hn?”

“Why do you… fight nghhh… be-beside… Soulless Tsuna?”

Hibari narrowed his eyes when he heard the word ‘Soulless’. Hibari raised both of his tonfas, blazing in Cloud flame.

“I shall tell you Herbivore. I am the Cloud that doesn’t bound to anyone, yet, the Sky still accepted. That Omnivore is the only one who had captured my respect, that is why, I will someday… bite the Sky to death.”

* * *

On Gokudera’s side, he used **Lightning Tube** , one of his Sistema C.A.I. the storm with a mix of Lightning flame as he shoot on Bel. Bel quickly runs to the side to dodge it, although the spark from the Lightning flame hit him which hurt him. I-pin was bit far behind Gokudera. Uri was there, even a small cat could fight her equally.

“Shishishishi you are really dangerous, even so, why do you follow him? Some like… you know shishishi.” Bel remembering the time before the battle of the Storm, he can’t say a word ‘Soulless or Lifeless’ about their boss. He doesn’t want to meet the same wrath as his boss.

Gokudera observed him carefully and answered. This tone was firm, strong and mature. “Because he was the one who saved me many times, the one who gave me another chance, the one who gave me a reason to live. He became my light through my darkness, he was the Sky who accepted me on who I am. That’s why I as his right hand shall follow him wherever he goes. I will protect him with my heart and soul, and protect the family he loved.”

Bel’s smirk disappeared as he observed him. Hidden to his hair, his eyes were narrowing to Gokudera. “Who are you?” he asked seriously.

Gokudera’s Dying Will Flame gotten stronger as he said answered, “I am Sawada Tsunayoshi’s Storm Guardian, Gokudera Hayato. His right hand that protects him and the family. I am the one who destroys the enemy and return back to the Sky safe and alive, because my Juudaime’s wish for all of us…” Gokudera remember the living and bright smile of his boss. He can’t help but show his greatest smile “Is to come back and have some fun and laugh with the family.” In his mind, he spoke ‘Also, to show my other self how precious life it would indeed if he had just live further and meet him, meet Juudaime that will give him smile and life like he will never imagine it would be.’

Shamal who was watching can’t help as tears came out to his eyes. Happy for Gokudera so much that he can no longer suppress himself anymore.

* * *

Lambo was fighting them with Gyuudon and somehow able to get into their advantage. Both Brina’s Electric Bullets and Levi’s Levi Volta has no effect on him. Both Levi and Brina don’t like the situation they were in. how a child can could overwhelm adults?

Lambo who can see what they were thinking yawn, he’s becoming lazy in this battle. “I might as well tell you I have no time for you two. Would you please just let me go?”

“You really are a stupid kid” Brina said to him.

“I will not fail Boss, that’s why I will take the ring from you!” Levi said, determine on the goal in mind.

Lambo sigh, “I am same as you Levi, you too ahhh… Brina was it?” Lambo’s voice became serious and mature as he spoke “I don’t plan on losing for my Tsuna-nii, the one who accepted me, the one who cared for me, the one who gave me happiness that even my own family never gave. I will fight for my brother, as the Lighting that takes the danger and fight to protect my friends and family.”

* * *

Ryohei was also fighting both Lussuria and Ken as he no longer holds back his strength and attacking them. Neither of the two can’t match up to him, they were surprised on how powerful he is than the last fight they had encountered.

“My my… h-how can you be so strong?” Lussuria asked as he pant, tired on battle they had even in just a short time.

Ryohei answered him in mature and brotherly tone, “Because I am fighting for my little brother. The one I extremely respected the most, the one who extremely protected me and my little sister from anything. That is why this time, I will repay that extreme kindness. I will free my little brother, no matter what happens.”

* * *

In the gym, Mukuro was fighting against Sadao while Chrome fights Mammon. Chrome can keep up on his illusion with sometimes help of Mukurow. Mukuro was having a good time playing against Sadao but knows limits.

‘I think I need to get this over with…’ Mukuro thought and looked to Chrome who was doing fine fighting against Mammon’s illusion. He smirks on sight, “Chrome we need to finish this before they start scolding us about how late we had been again.”

Chrome just almost hit Mammon but miss when she heard him. She looked to Mukuro and nod “Your right Mukuro-sama. We need to get the Sky ring as soon as possible for Bossu.”

Sadao attacked him with his lance but easily been block by Mukuro and both jump back to get some distance to each other.

“Tch, why do you two work so far with a brat like that?” Mammon said in irritation as he released a multiple illusions of himself around them.

Both Mukuro and Chrome smirk as they both destroyed them all in one swoop and Mammon was also hit.

“Kufufufu let me tell you Mist Arcobaleno, Viper. I was an experiment child of Estrano Famiglia, I then began hating mafia as I dictated myself destroying all mafia to this world and the time came when I met him, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I had given him his worst time as I possess his friends and made them fight him. Then we fought, and I lose. After that he still accepted me, forgave me and showed me something I never thought I would see again, light. Sawada Tsunayoshi was the one who gave me light and family.”

“I was abandoned by my parents, letting me die on the accident. Mukuro-sama was the one who saved me from dying, by making illusion on my lose organs and left eye. Mukuro-sama was my savior and Bossu showed me warm of a real family. He never doubted me, instead he cared for me and always looked after me. Bossu became my light and I pledge on myself that I will always be by his side and protect him as his Mist.”

Both Mukuro and Chrome then spoke with pledge, mature and determination tone, “So for our Sky and light, we will help him to be released such seal and return him back to our side, as his Mist Guardians.” Both attack at the same time with Mukurow, planning to end it now.

* * *

On Yamamoto’s side, Squalo and Yamamoto were fighting intense as both of Yamamoto’s animal weapons were fighting Chikusa’s yoyos. Yamamoto was serious, no longer laughing and giving everything he got to Squalo.

Squalo was astonished on the large improvement. He never thought he was hiding so much strength on the last time they fought. Chikusa was having a hard time on the swallow bird and the dog, not liking that he was fighting animals while he fight him.

“Stop it already, I have no time to play around now.” Yamamoto’s voice was serious, not liking on his situation.

“VOOOOIII do you think I will just let you!” Squalo shouted. He never met someone like him and he doesn’t want to let it go, not until he can defeat him.

“I know, that is why I have to end this, I need to get to Tsuna’s side and get the Sky Ring to him. I need to cure him now.” Yamamoto said with full determination.

“You seem to have a strong loyalty on your boss” Chikusa commented as he just dodges the swallow bird’s aerial attack.

Yamamoto smiled and said in mature tone, “I do, but I don’t see him as my boss, I see him as my best friend. He is the one who saved me from my suicide attempt, he is the one who gave me true friendship and the one who made me now. That is why as his best friend, I will be by his side, as the Rain who washes the sadness of the family, I will wash away that seal.”

* * *

Those who were watching were astonished on their declaration for their chosen Sky, Tsunayoshi. Timoteo was more amaze on what he had witness, to think he could witness such strong bonding family, it feels like he had made a mistake. He should have let himself know the person first before choosing a candidate for the position. These people made him realize that. He was so glad that Tsunayoshi had met such wonderful people around him.

* * *

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ring Conflict Status Report
> 
> Tsuna - 4  
> Ieyuji - 1  
> Xanxus - 1


	15. The Eclipse Flame & Cambio Forma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ring Conflict Status Report
> 
> Tsuna - 4  
> Ieyuji - 1  
> Xanxus - 1

****On the Sky battle, Xanxus was now using his gun to attack the twins. Ieyuji found it disturbing but still able to keep up. Tsunayoshi until now still haven’t entered to his Hyper Dying Will Mode, he just continue to stare the two and just fight them when they come to him and dodge their attacks.

“What’s wrong trash? Can’t show me your power?” Xanxus mock as he shoots him but was easily avoided by Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi didn’t do a thing as he stare back on the two but then was attacked by Ieyuji with a punch but easily defended.

“Is this how powerful you are Soulless Brother? Is Reborn just lying about you? Don’t make me laugh! Stop holding back and fight for real!” Ieyuji growled as he continue punching him while Tsuna perfectly defending it.

 

Colonnello and Fon who carefully watch him noticed something which is very familiar on how Tsunayoshi move.

“Reborn... the way he move... wasn’t it same as you?” Fon asked as he looked on the fellow Arcobaleno who was also watching with them.

Colonnello and Fon had already witness him fighting without his gun which is surprisingly how strong he is in fighting hand-to-hand combat. Maybe he is more powerful than using guns. Reborn who was watching smirks, liking on how Tsuna could do the same as him.

‘That only means I had taught him and in his world, I might be the one who been sent to tutor him like I am to Baka Yuji. He must have grown strong through my teaching.’

Timoteo who was wondering about something finally asked, “Reborn, what is that Dark Red Flame mixing in Ieyuji’s Sky Flame?”

They all looked to Reborn who pulled down his fedora. “I don’t know about its nature 9th but... it seems it was a dangerous one. So dangerous that Tsuna and his Guardians despise it. They don’t want it to exist.”

“Don’t want to exist? Did you know why Reborn-san?” Basil asked.

“Not all but, they told me that someone precious to them, especially to Tsuna had died, leading to Tsuna to be broken.” Reborn told them which made everyone surprised.

“Broken? In his state?” Shamal asked, can’t imagine a lifeless person to be broken. Reborn didn’t answer any further on that part but told them something which makes them confuse, even to himself. “They also said something about that Flame possessing him. I don’t actually know much about it either. I am just waiting for answers.”

‘So there are things that even Reborn doesn’t know.’ Dino thought to himself. Tsuyoshi gave a serious thought before speaking, "Takeshi mentioned something before, that dark red flame."

"He do?" Reborn questioned which earned a nod from a man before speaking, "A human made flame by use of experimentation. It is the reason why it gives strong destruction to anything it touches unlike normal Dying Will Flame."

"E-experimented flame!? that's insane kora!" Colonnello said, totally shock. Dino followed, "Is that even possible?" 

"I don't know. I ask more and he said he'll explain it to me after this battle." Tsuyoshi said, "That's why like Reborn, I'm also waiting for answers."

They all stayed quiet, processing everything they had talked about until they heard a weak voice speaking.

“A... living flame...”

They all looked on the person who spoke and it was Chrome, even in unconsciousness, she was telling them about something.

“Dangerous... possessive flame of... wrath and... hatred... living flame... it was... called... **E-Eclipse Flame** " Chrome said to her breath.

All widen in surprised. **Eclipse Flame** , it was the first time they had heard such flame and much more a living flame. Is it because it came from experiment?

They all looked back on the screen and surprised that Tsunayoshi’s Guardians were now flying through their flames.

 

Gokudera carried both Lambo and Yamamoto with his loop bones while Ryohei, Hibari, Mukuro and Chrome were flying due to their Dying Will Flames. They were all heading on the orb that been floating in mid air.

Xanxus and Ieyuji had noticed them. Xanxus got enrage, not liking that they will win once again. Xanxus abandoned the two and start chasing them. He began shooting and they all dodge it.

“Xanxus” Gokudera said.

“Chrome” Mukuro called and Chrome nod. Both used their illusion with their flames, creating a strong illusion that will stop his progress as they made a large snake and captured him.

All continued to flow up, heading to the orb. Xanxus won’t accept it as he used his Flame of Rage to get free and chase them ones again.

Everyone already got on the orb and quickly insert the Rings at the same time, making the Orb floating glow.

“Its opening” The Cervello said as they witness the orb glowing.

It finally opened, revealing both haft Sky Ring. Gokudera took it and they were ones again being shoot. Seeing it was Xanxus who will try to steal it from them.

Hibari wore the Cloud Ring to his finger and made _Roll_ came out, silently telling them he will take care of him.

“I’ll help you too Hibari, I won’t hold back on this.” Yamamoto said, bringing out both _Kojirou_ and _Jirou_. Lambo jumped, landing to Ryohei's shoulder, “We’re counting on you Takeshi-nii, Hibari-nii.”

" **EX-CAMBIO FORMA!** " Both Hibari and Yamamoto said in union, making their animal weapon comply with their order and glowed, turning weapons for their masters.

Gokudera, Ryohei, Mukuro and Chrome immediately flew down. Xanxus smirk as they saw them coming with the Sky Ring. He pointed his both gun to them and was about to shoot them but stopped by a sudden handcuff in both hands, like he was arrested by a police.

" **Alaude’s Handcuffs!** "

Hibari was actually near to Xanxus which gives the reason why he was captured.

Ahead was a top speed forwarding to his location. Hibari moved aside and Yamamoto slash his sword but was defended by Xanxus gun. One sword on his right which he used to attack Xanxus while three Rain flaming sword on his left hand, giving him boots to fly like Xanxus did with his guns.

" **Ugetsu Asari’s Four Irregular Swords!** "

 

Those who watch were surprised on the sudden revelation.

“T-those are the first generation’s...” Unable to finish to Timoteo, surprised on the power they had shown.

“Lampo’s shield, now both Alaude’s Handcuffs and Ugetsu Asari’s Four Irregular Swords... they certainly have the ability of the Vongola’s first generations.” Reborn commented.

Hibari interfered as he handcuffed Xanxus once again. Yamamoto smiled as he flew up once again. Xanxus wanting to shoot Hibari was surprised that the handcuffs were multiplying. They were rising to his arms.

“Don’t under estimate us so easily Herbivore.” Hibari told him.

Below, Ieyuji was keeping on attacking Tsuna, not noticing the battle above them. He was then interfered by Mukuro and Chrome who block his fist with their tridents and began fighting him instead, making him back off as both Ryohei and Gokudera landed beside Tsuna.

Tsuna was just watching on the battle with his brother and his Mists. Gokudera made the Ring combine together, making it a whole Sky Ring.

“Juudaime” Gokudera called out. Tsuna faced him. Gokudera made him wore the Ring like a necklace due to the Ring has chain necklace in it. As the Ring hit him, the Ring glowed and released some immense Orange flame around it.

Gokudera and Ryohei back off but they were watching over him. Lambo keep looking to his Tsuna-nii as he sees him floating up for a bit and closed his eyes, feeling the flame coming from him.

“Hoy kora, could this mean that...” Colonnello trailed off. Timoteo continued with amazement and disbelief reflecting to his eyes, “The Ring... has accepted him.” 

‘Not just that...’ Reborn in thought said. As he looked carefully on Tsunayoshi, he smirks, “Finally”

On the battle field, Ieyuji was surprised on what’s happening to his brother. They then heard heavy fall. Looking on the person, it was Xanxus, handcuff all over to his body (If you remember what happened to Daisy’s battle from Hibari), on the top of his was Hibari, smirk lastered to his lips as he hold the chain that keeping him in. Yamamoto also landed down with a smile.

“Everyone”

They were all startled at the voice as they all know who it came from. They all looked to their Sky who was now slowly landing down, orange flame disappearing from the Ring. Slowly, he opened his eyes, revealing the most familiar brown honey color and smiled to them.

“Thank you everyone” Tsuna finally spoke which overjoyed the Guardians.

“Juudaime” Gokudera in overjoyed as tears coming out to his eyes, “Welcome back Juudaime!” he bowed to him.

“Sawada your back in EXTREME!” Ryohei shouted in great overjoyed tone.

“Tsuna-nii!” Lambo cried as he automatically jump to him and hug him, finally they had freed him. Tsuna gladly return the hug.

Yamamoto gave his greatest smile, liking to see Tsuna smiling once again. Mukuro smiled as Chrome was smiling and tears coming out to her eyes. Hibari can’t hide his smile, glad that he had finally return back to normal.

Ieyuji can’t believe it. His brother was talking, he was smiling and being warmly welcomed by them. Xanxus was surprised on Tsuna. The lifeless kid had become alive?

Reborn and the others were somehow happy for them, Tsunayoshi was no longer a Soulless person, and he was truly alive and talking. Timoteo can’t hide the tears coming out from his eyes. He was happy to see his grandson was now lively, like many others.

“YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING!”

They all turn on the person who shouted, it was Xanxus.

“A trash like you... A TRASH LIKE YOU TO GET THE POSITION THAT IS SUPPOSE TO BE MINE!” Xanxus growled.

Hibari narrowed his eyes, “Shut up Herbivore” The Handcuff tighten, making him in pain like being squeeze by it.

“Stop Hibari-san.” Tsuna said, more like ordered. Hibari narrowed his eyes a second to Tsuna but then obeyed, making Xanxus cough as he was released from being squeeze.

Tsuna gave Lambo to Ryohei for a moment and walk, heading to Xanxus. Gokudera followed, protecting him. Tsuna finally reach him and kneel down equal their height.

“Xanxus, even if I give the Ring to you, the Ring will not accept you and you know why yourself.” Tsuna told him, starting to make an understanding conversation as soon as possible.

“WHAT!? JUST WHAT DO YOU KNOW TRASH!?” Xanxus shouted to him, anger was emitting on his voice. Tsuna knew the reason of his anger. He spoke, “Xanxus... I know everything... about you being the 9th’s adopted child.”

Xanxus was surprised, Ieyuji who was watching them was also surprised. Outside, they were all surprised except Timoteo who clench his right fist. The other Varia who was all down with Ieyuji’s Famiglia was also surprised when they heard that from their Mini TV, everyone except Squalo who knew it as well.

“At that time, you were presented by your own mother and told to 9th you are his child. The 9th already knew you are not his child, even so he had accepted you. You live, believing you are the 9th’s child all this time and always believe in him, never doubting him. You grew up to be a man who had the dignity and skill to become worthy to succeed the 9th. But then, you found out the truth and with that you also know you can never succeed on the position, that is why you made a revolt against Vongola itself. Right?” Tsuna told him which shock Xanxus on how much he knew.

“Believe me Xanxus, even you are not his real child, the 9th had raised you and love you like you are really his own.” Tsuna said which Xanxus glared at him, even so he continued. “What do you think is the reason the 9th didn’t kill you, even after being betrayed... Is it because he wanted to accept you to the very end? The 9th acknowledged you more than anyone else ever had.”

Xanxus remembered his not real father, the 9th. He remembered how he cared, raised him and also treats him like his real child.

Timoteo who was watching wanted to go to Xanxus side. He wanted to tell him how much he cared for him, even if he had tried to kill him, he can’t help but love him. He can’t hate him, he can’t hate Xanxus. The Cervello who was watching the scene outside opened an audio for them to hear him from the battlefield.

“Xanxus.” Timoteo spoke which surprised all of competitors, mostly Xanxus.

Tsuna was just relief as he can hear the 9th’s voice. He stood up and looked to Ryohei and smiled, telling him ‘Thank you’ which Ryohei grin, telling him ‘No problem’.

“Xanxus, forgive me.” Timoteo said in real sad tone. “I never told you the truth because... I’m afraid you will hate me... I don’t want you to hate me Xanxus.”

Xanxus’s eyes were wide open on what he was hearing. Tsuna gave a silent order to Hibari which he obligated and released Xanxus from his handcuff which surprised him.

“I also don’t want you to hate your mother either, by using you to gain money. I don’t want you to live in hatred against your mother. So I’ll ask you to understand her Xanxus. You may hate me Xanxus, I deserve such treat, that’s why I can never hate you. But remember Xanxus, I didn’t raise you out of pity, but I raised you because... for me... you are my real child.”

Xanxus was touch. He never knew this was how his old man feels. He knew from the very beginning that someday, he’ll know the truth about himself. He was prepared on how he will be treated after he knew about who he really is. He clenched his teeth, not liking on how things are going.

Xanxus looked up and surprised when he saw on the screen was his old man, the 9th, Timoteo. He was there, watching everything. He looked down, realizing how pathetic he is, well, he will never voice that out.

Tsuna on the inside was very glad that this misunderstanding was finally over, unlike on his world that took more time for them to make up on each other. Tsuna smiled for Xanxus.

The two Cervello who were watching finally announced the winner.

“The Sky Ring Match is over. The Winner is, Sawada Tsunayoshi”

Mukuro, Chrome and Hibari just smile. Gokudera and Yamamoto grin on their victory. Lambo was laughing while Ryohei was shouting ‘EXTREME WINNER’. Tsuna just smile but knew what’s coming next. He looked on Ieyuji who grip his fist, knowing he had lost once again.

‘I... Lost... I lost to my own Soulless brother... also he... took it... my position, the thing that was supposed to be mine...I...’ As Ieyuji was thinking that, he heard a foreign voice within his head.

′ _ **Do you want Revenge?**_ ′ A demonic like voice said.

Ieyuji can’t answer right ahead, surprised on the voice that he never knew. That foreign voice once again spoke.

′ _ **Do you want him to disappear?**_ ′

Ieyuji who seems no longer thinking straight answered, ‘Yes’

Something inside him was smirking evilly.

′ _ **Then, submit yourself to me.**_ ′

Tsuna who could feel it shouted, “Mukuro, Chrome step away from there! Onii-san, Lambo evacuate everyone now!”

“Juudaime?” Gokudera questioned.

Mukuro and Chrome also found it questioning but finally knew when they saw Dark Red Flame was coming out to Ieyuji’s body. All eyes widen, not liking on the next thing will happen. Mukuro quickly took Chrome and jumped back as soon as possible.

“Mukuro-sama” Chrome called out to him. Mukuro ordered her, “Leave this to us. Go back and protect the old man and them.” 

“But” Chrome wanted to protest but saw Mukuro’s seriousness. She can’t help but just nod. Mukuro smiled to her, “Don’t worry my dear Chrome, I won’t die, none will.”

Chrome smiled on the reassurance and nod. That’s when she disappeared on sight. Dark Red Flames were keeping coming out and this time, it was like devouring Ieyuji’s body.

“Juudaime” Gokudera called out, like telling him to get away and leave the rest to them. Tsuna who knew and answered, “I’ll stay, I been waiting for this moment. We need to save that boy Gokudera-kun.”

“But Juudaime...”

“I know, it’s now or never Gokudera-kun.” Tsuna looked at Gokudera. Tsuna was serious, very serious. “Help me Gokudera-kun.”

Gokudera was bit surprised but smiled. “As you wish Juudaime.”

Ryohei quickly went to Xanxus and carried him.

“Trash, what are you-” Xanxus was cut off by Ryohei when he spoke, “Don’t ask and just get out of here!”

Ryohei carried him away and his _Kangaryuu_ that appeared and followed to get the other people. Lambo also brought out _Gyuudon_ and run away quickly, taking the others and bring them to the safe place.

“You two, what are you standing there? Hurry up and take off that laser there and get out of here!” Yamamoto shouted to the two Cervello.

The Cervello seems don’t understand what’s going on but then comply as they took off the laser.

Outside,

“Let’s get out of here kora” Colonnello said but

“Wait” Reborn stopped him. He transforms Leon to laser detector and it was still active. “It was still there.”

“Might be because the Varia wanted their men to come here and finish every one of us off. Too bad that I used my illusion, confusing them their way here.” They all looked to Chrome who was outside the laser.

“Y-your!” Dino was surprised, how she got out of here?

“I knew you were just an illusion before the battle start. You were just somewhere out there right? Good job fooling on both Cervello and Viper there.” Reborn commented, amaze on the mist girl.

Chrome smiled, “As expected from the Sun Arcobaleno, to know I wasn’t real from the very beginning.” Chrome then became serious “I’ll take this laser off and please be sure to run away as soon as possible.”

“Is it happening now?” Reborn asked seriously.

Chrome nod, she was now doing her job to deplete the lasers around. “It will first devour the possess person and then... slowly eat his sanity.”

They were all in shock.

“His sanity? Kindly tell me what’s going on? What will happen to my grandson?” Timoteo asked. His intuition was kicking in. Not liking the coming situation.

“He will be possessed and soon will go on rampage. It was a powerful flame that even we will have a hard time against it. The last time we had fought against that kind of flame, we have to kill the possessed person to stop it.” Chrome told them.

“Kill? Those that mean you’re going to kill Ieyuji-dono!?” Basil asked in bit growled on tone. 

Chrome shook her head, “I don’t think that will happen. Bossu seems to care for him so he will do whatever it takes this time for him to be saved. Once he had decided something, he will be hard to stop. That’s our Bossu” Chrome reassured them.

Chrome finally finished depleting the laser. Reborn went to her and said, “Baka Dino take the 9th away. Shamal and Tsuyoshi too, I’ll stay here to see everything with my eyes the outcome.”

“No you can’t Reborn-san. We can’t let you go, you’ll just die” Chrome desperately said, not wanting for Reborn to go.

“Don’t worry, we can take care of ourselves kora” Colonnello reassured as he took his rifle out to his hand. Fon sigh calmly, “He is right, we’ll do it fine so do not worry.”

“But Bossu wanted me here to protect you all, I can’t let just-” Chrome was cut off when Timoteo grab her shoulder.

“Do not worry young lady, they will be fine. They are strongest fighter and I’m sure you may need their help.” Timoteo told her, making her accept their decision.

“But...” Chrome was thinking, but she knew. If Reborn had decided something, it was hard to change. He was just like his Bossu. She sigh as she gave up and let them go... but, “If you are going, please never try to hold back. It was stronger than you think so please don’t take it lightly.”

The three Arcobaleno nod, taking her advice.

“Also, never get yourself hit by the flame, it burns anything it touch... just like how every one of us were injured, died and... him” Chrome said in pain and angry tone. Wanting to ask but they can’t. Chrome looked at them again, “Please hurry and let’s go!”

On the roof top, Lambo and Gyuudon arrived, seeing both Brina and Levi watching on the screen, not knowing what was happening to Ieyuji. They were cut off when Gyuudon tackled them to take their attention.

“What are you guys doing? Hurry up and get out of here!” Lambo shouted to them, he seems afraid for some reason.

“Hoy kid, what’s happening to that brat?” Brina asked to Lambo.

“We don’t have time to explain, for now come with me if you don’t want to die!” Lambo shouted. Somehow the two can feel how terrified Lambo is.

Tsuna and the others keep watching on how the Dark Red flame was devouring him. They wanted to help him but they don’t know what to do at this point. Tsuna who keep observing him closed his eyes.

‘This time, I will not fail... watch over me...’ Tsuna who was saying his thought in his mind, remembering the person who died because of this flame. He will not let anyone else get killed, that is Tsuna’s will.

Tsuna went to his Hyper Dying Will mode and said to everyone. “Everyone, give everything you got but don’t kill him. I’ll do something about it.” Yamamoto immediately said “But Tsuna that flame is...”

“Believe in me Yamamoto, this time, I will.” Tsuna told him with full resolve which made them stop protesting to their Sky’s choice. Gokudera then firmly said to his Juudaime, “We will protect you and aid you for saving him.”

Tsuna smiled to his right-hand man, “Thanks Gokudera-kun. Remember, no holding back.”

Gokudera and Yamamoto nod with a firm smile, Mukuro chuckle as he agrees while Hibari ready his fighting stance. Gokudera summoned Uri once again and Mukuro followed by Mukurow. Yamamoto and Hibari’s Ex-Cambio Forma were released, revealing their animal weapons. Hibird also flew beside Hibari.

Reborn, Fon and Colonnello just arrive, seeing Ieyuji was like being blazed by the whole Eclipse Flame while the others were summoning their Animal Weapons. They then saw Tsuna in his Hyper Dying Will Mode, raising his Ring of the Sky Version X to his hand.

“Natsu!” Tsuna called out and the baby sky flaming lion came out and landed to his shoulder. He growled, ready for battle.

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Mukuro and Hibari growled at the same time, ” **CAMBIO FORMA!** "

The animal weapons comply on the order as they all glow, emerging to their own masters.

“What’s going on kora?” Colonnello asked, sensing something powerful was coming through them.

Fon and Reborn didn’t answer as they can see those animal weapons had emerged through them.

Hibari Kyoya gained two black clad tonfas and also wearing black trench coat with a word ‘Dicipline’ on the back. Hibird who was beside Hibari also change, gaining Kurasabe’s hairstyle.

" **Riccio di Nuvola Version X!** " Hibari smirk as he is ready for battle.

Rokudo Mukuro’s trident has transformed into a Khakkhara surrounded by ring of text. His coat also changed, gaining the same design as the first generation mist, Daemon Spade.

" **Gufo di Nebbia Version X!** " Mukuro chuckle as he is ready for battle.

Yamamoto Takeshi gained two katana swords, wearing bracers on both arms and metal armored sandals. His clothes changed to more traditional samurai outfit consisting of a Kamishimo and a Hakama.

" **Rondine di Pioggia Version X and Cane di Pioggia Version X!** " Yamamoto became serious as he took his fighting stance.

Gokudera Hayato gained a large amount of dynamite strapped on his body and flame emblazoned armor on his thighs and one of his arms. He was also wearing Storm Sunglasses and Pipe-Shaped igniter to his mouth.

" **Leopardo di Tempesta Version X!** " Gokudera narrowed his eyes as he is ready to attack any time.

Sawada Tsunayoshi gained a pair arm thrusters attached to Tsuna’s X-Gloves with extra X emblem and flame design.

" **Leone di Cielo Version X!** " Tsunayoshi get ready as the approaching battle is coming.

They then heard a growling voice, a painful one. It was coming from Ieyuji. Both hands are clutching his heart, feeling how much pain within his body and heart. He growled even louder that made the Eclipse Flame blaze even more and larger even more. It was starting to rampage.

Tsuna looked up and shouted, “Byakuran you are there right? Reassure everyone had already left!”

Byakuran slowly went down out of nowhere but near to the three Arcobaleno on where they were standing. Colonnello and Fon found it surprising on his sudden appearance. They never felt his presence, not even once. Reborn pull down his fedora. He knew he will be watching the whole Ring Conflict but even he doesn’t know where he was watching.

Byakuran still has a smile on his lips, eating his marshmallow. He then spoke. “But Tsunayoshi-kun this is your battle right? I’m just planning to watching and if I remember, I told you it was the best to kill him but you stopped me. This is the result and so do your best.”

Tsuna looked at him seriously “No marshmallow pie.”

That triggers something to Byakuran as his eyes widely opened and quickly stood up straight, “NO! I will gladly do what you order me to do Tsunayoshi-kun! I will expect the marshmallow pie!”

Byakuran quickly flew away. The Arcobaleno sweat drop, not knowing what made him change his mind. Does the word marshmallow makes him do something desperate or something? Who knows.

Reborn snap and looked to his student. “It’s starting”

The Eclipse flame started flying around and those flame were heading everywhere like meteors. They all dodge the incoming flames, not wanting to be hit as soon as possible. It was attacking randomly, not caring even it hit the others or the building itself.

Hibari who was now enrage on destroying his Namimori charge, heading to Ieyuji. Some flame went to him but Hibari’s speed has been increase as he able to dodge them all. Hibari then ignite his Cloud Flame to his tonfas and hit the surrounding flame but nothing happened, instead, it was extended and Hibari has no choice but to pull back.

“Tch!” Hibari slide back and Tsuna was just beside him.

“Don’t get too careless Hibari-san, I know you have hatred against it but keep in mind how dangerous it is.” Tsuna told to his Cloud Guaridan. Hibari just smirk “While that thing took that Carnivore’s life. You have hatred against it too so don’t ever try ordering me what to do Omnivore.”

Tsuna glance to him for a minute before flying up with his Sky flame in both hand. ‘I know, that’s why... I will stop it this time.’

Tsuna ready his right hand on the Eclipse and the left hand on the back as soft flames are releasing on his left gloves and hard flame was slowly loading to his right hand. There was a big incoming hard flame was coming. Gokudera and the others saw it and began attacking it as well, buying time for their Sky to fire it.

Reborn and the others began attacking as they dodge the incoming Eclipse Flame. They found it really frustrating, can’t act fully well because of their infant bodies.

“What a troublesome flame could be.” Fon said as he dodge the meteoric Dark Red Flame. Colonnello was flying around with the help of Falco, “I surely agree kora, to think this kind of situation was really bad even it has just began kora.”

Reborn was jumping side to side as he dodge them and then began shooting on Ieyuji but his bullets were not affected because of the Eclipse flame around him. “A dangerous flame indeed.”

“Oya oya, why are the Arcobalenos doing here?” Mukuro landed behind Reborn.

Reborn pull down his fedora “I came to see how dangerous this flame is, and also stop my idiot student.” He said seriously.

“Kufufufu is that so, but be careful Sun Arcobaleno,” Mukuro walked forward “You can’t give your whole potential with your body like that. You will die if you got hit carelessly.”

“I won’t die” Reborn told him.

“Kufufufu You better be, or he’ll be sad once again.” Mukuro ready his flame on his Khakkhara. “Come!”

Some Eclipse Flame is now coming to Mukuro. He smirk and spin his Khakkhara in both hands and his Mist Flame was becoming stronger. He made his strongest pillar of flame with lotus which is so strong that able to block the meteoric Dark Flames, even so, he was having a hard time to push back on the power.

Some Eclipse flames are coming on the Cervellos place which they were too late to dodge them. Both thought they will be hit but they were saved by Yamamoto.

“We told you to get out right?” Yamamoto told them. The Cervello leader reasoned him, “B-but we need to know what’s going on.” 

“Is your job important than your lives? Hurry up and leave!” Yamamoto told them in shout. Both were startled at the sudden outburst at the same time, both blushed on how they were saved by him. 

Yamamoto landed somewhere save and let the two of them go. Yamamoto smiled on the two, the smiled on assurance “Rest the assure you two, we’ll keep that flame from rampaging that’s why you two should run and keep yourselves safe... okay?”

Both Cervello blushed even more and nod. Yamamoto smiled once again before leaving them and flew away, returning back on the battle.

Gokudera on the battle field was using his strong explosives to protect his Juudaime on the meteoric Dark Red Flame. He found it disturbing, they all can’t get near to it. Unnoticed to him, one meteoric Eclipse Flame was heading to him which Gokudera found it no time to dodge or defend the incoming attack but luckily, Yamamoto got in time to protect him.

“Don’t let your guard down Gokudera!” Yamamoto shouted on him. Gokudera twitch, “I know Baseball Freak!”

Soon, the meteoric Dark Red Flame turn into a tentacles like which were now targeting them. Some were coming to Tsuna but was protected by Gokudera’s Bone loops. Hibari was now smashing them hard to avoid being hit. Mukuro was now jumping around to dodge them.

" **Chaos Shot!** " Reborn used his skill but only destroyed one coming tentacles.

" **Maximum Burst!** " Colonnello shoot his strongest bullet attack and only destroyed one tentacle.

Fon was using his material arts but was just pushed back by Yamamoto.

“Physical attack won’t work, don’t even try punching or kicking it Fon unless you can use your flames to protect yourself from it.” Yamamoto told him. He landed down and put Fon put him down to his side.

“Thanks for telling me, what a rough situation this could be.” Fon said as he looked on the situation. Another Eclipse Flame tentacle was coming to them. Fon concentrate and blast it with powerful attack, ” **Exploding Dragon Fire Dance!** "

It was hit and was disperse. More are coming and Yamamoto jump forward and with his Rain Flame, he slashed them all and head forward with Hibari on the other side.

Both of them attack at the same time but were just pushed back. Tsuna in his contact lens got on the maximum level.

“Everyone get away!” Tsuna shouted. They all heard it and all began jumping away or running away. Tsuna then finally released it.

" **X Burner!** "

A powerful hard Sky Flame was blast out in right hand, heading to Ieyuji. It was hit, Tsuna keep pushing his flame against on the surrounding large Eclipse Flame upon his body. They then heard a growled. Ieyuji was growling in pain as the Eclipse Flame was increasing power, not liking to be defeated so easily.

Somewhere near, both Ryohei and Lambo came back. Lambo was riding on his shoulder and jump down.

“It’s already worst Ryohei-nii.” Lambo said as he looked on the situation.

Ryohei nod, he released his Kangaryuu and Lambo released Gyuudon.

“I’ll join the battle, you go with Chrome Lambo.” Ryohei said which surprised Lambo.

“What! Why? I want to fight with you guys too. I don’t want to be left out again!” Lambo shouted to Ryohei, not liking on running away. Ryohei looked firm to Lambo and told him, “Lambo EXTREMELY listen to me! We don’t want to make a risk, just get out of here and protect the 9th with Chrome.”

“But I can fight too! I can use my Cambio Forma like you all, what makes me separate to all of you!? Because of my small body? Because I’m a child? I don’t want those excuse, I’ll fight with you whenever you all like it or not.” Lambo said in firm and high voice. 

Ryohei looked at him in worried, not liking on how he think. “I know that Lambo that you wanted to fight beside us but not in this situation. Please understand Lambo.”

Lambo shook his head violently, not liking it. He wanted to fight beside them, why can’t they understand it? This has nothing to do with proving himself to them, he just wanted to help and fight with them, like a family.

Ryohei understood what he feels and went to Lambo and pat his head. “Lambo, have you forgotten that Chrome doesn’t have her Earrings of the Mist?” Lambo looked up to his Ryohei-nii. Now he thinks about it, that’s true. “I want you to stay with her so if anything happened, you are there to protect her and the 9th. Not just them but everyone else. You are fighting with us Lambo, you are not running away at all.” Ryohei told him. “Do you understand now why I’m telling you to go there instead here?”

Lambo finally realizing it nod. Ryohei smiled, “Leave this to us, go and protect the 9th, Chrome and everyone else.”

Lambo nod once again and ride on his Gyuudon and left the place, leaving Ryohei there with Kangaryuu. Ryohei took a deep breath and faced the coming battle awaits him.

“Garyuu **CAMBIO FORMA!** " He shouted which his animal weapon comply, making them merge together.

He now wears a yellow headband, gloves, boots and armor on the right shoulder. His Bangle also changes form, becoming a circular shape plate with ten pieces of metal sticking out.

" **Canguro del Sereno Version X!** "

Ryohei jump down to join the battle.

Tsuna who keep using X Burner stop, seeing no effect at all as the Eclipse flame was becoming even more stronger. The Eclipse Flame soon spread out once again and more faster and dangerous than before. They all have no choice but to run back, getting away on the spreading Eclipse Flame.

Ieyuji’s body became began to rise up, his eyes was turning black and growling in pain. His voice was no longer human like, it was like a demonic voice. He screams in pain, like he wanted it to stop, he wanted the pain to go away.

Tsuna who can see his pain understand and wanted to go and save him but with the rampaging flame he can’t get near to him. It then began making meteoric shower from the spreading flame. One now is heading to Tsuna but he was too late to dodge it but someone defended it to save him. It was Ryohei.

" **Sunshine Counter!** "

“Onii-san!” Tsuna surprisingly called out, not expecting to be protected by the incoming attack.

Ryohei turn to him and shouted, “SAWADA DON’T LOSE FOCUS!”

“S-sorry and thanks” Tsuna said in small smile and apologetic tone. He looked back to Ieyuji. Looking closely on what’s happening, it was turning worst. That’s when something kicks in to his mind, his hyper intuition was acting to his mind very crazy.

Far from Namimori middle school, where Chrome was leading the others. She was now with the 9th, Varia and Ieyuji’s famiglias. They all can see the Eclipse flame from afar. They all can’t believe how crazy those flames were, especially Timoteo.

“I-is that the flame you were talking about!?” Timoteo questioned in disbelief. Chrome nod in response.

Xanxus was with them, seeing that flame as well. Chrome had told them about the situation which they all found it surprising. They saw it was making meteoric shower and more powerful and higher than before. They can see some are heading to the civilians house.

Chrome spins her trident and stabs it down, creating a strong illusion with her mist flame of mirror to prevent any of the flame from harming any civilians or houses. The Eclipse flame was strong, giving her a hard endurance to keep up. Mammon decides to help her with his mist, giving more power to her mist and finally succeed. Chrome sat down in tardiness.

“You’re more than stronger than expected girl, although your power is still not enough to fight against it.” Mammon told to Chrome in impress and serious tone. Chrome smile weakly to him, silent thanks was showing to her smile.

“Everyone!” Basil shouted as he pointed up.

They then saw another incoming and now were coming to them. Chrome tried to stand to protect them but failed. ’Oh no!, a despair tone to her mind shouted.

Xanxus used his gun and shoot it but no effect, giving him a surprise that it wasn’t working at all.

“Ah, Run!” Dino shouted but it seems it was too late until they heard a child’s voice.

" **CAMBIO FORMA!** "

Someone gave a direct attack on the coming Eclipse flame, fighting against it. Looking closely, it was a child glowing until it showed his form. He was now full in black armor and long horn on the head.

" **Bovino di Fulmine Version X!** " It was Lambo. He protected them.

“Lambo!” I-pin shouted, surprised that they were saved by Lambo.

“Lambo get out!” Chrome shouted, worried for her fellow Guardian and friend.

Lambo just smirk and then said ” **Wide Horn!** " his horn widen and get bigger. His lightning flame was coming out to his full body, giving everything to stop it.

" **Corna Molla Elettro Shock!** " Lambo shouted as he making his horn turns to electro magnet, attracting some iron around the area and as many are coming and when it’s enough, he shouted the next move ” **Ironhorn Electorico!** " Lambo melt and solidifies the iron around creating a powerful object which he used as his projectiles.

The meteoric Eclipse flame soon explodes. They were all safe. Lambo was falling down when someone caught him, it was Levi. Lambo looked up, not expecting him to catch him. Levi gave a rare smile, telling him thanks. Lambo smiled back.

Levi put him down and I-pin went to him.

“Lambo are you alright?” The worried I-pin asked to Lambo. Lambo gave a child laugh, “Of course I’m alright, I’m the great Lambo-sama after all hahahahaha”

I-pin sweat drop but glad he is alright. Chrome smiled then disappeared as she asks him, “Why are you here Lambo?”

Lambo replied, “Ryohei-nii told me to stay here with you, help you protect the 9th and the others. Looks like Ryohei-nii was right for me to come here, that was a close one Chrome-nee, that could end all your lives at once.”

Chrome gave a small smile “Sorry Lambo, I’ll work harder this time.”

“Don’t worry Chrome-nee, I’m here to help you out. I’m sure Tsuna-nii and the others will do something about it over there.” Lambo told her in assurance which makes Chrome happy.

Mammon looking at the situation on the Namimori middle school tells him to go there. Bel who noticed the infant asked.

“Going there?”

Mammon didn’t answer right away but it was clear that was his intention. He disappeared like a mist, not telling to anyone, even to his boss that he will leave. Xanxus didn’t mind for now, he was right now frustrated that his power was not enough to fight against it.

Shamal is sweating, seeing the result of how much strength is needed to stop that single attack. He murmured, "This situation is really bad, even for them."

"Your right." Shamal turned to Tsuyoshi who agreed. "I trust Takeshi and his strength but I still can't help but get worried. He is my son, I don't want him to disappear like what happened to my real son and wife."

"Real son? Wife?" Shamal questioned. Tsuyoshi turned to Shamal, as if he is about to tear out but kept himself strong, not only for himself but also for Takeshi who is fighting there with his family.

Timoteo was looking closely on the Eclipse flame, somehow he feel something familiar from it. What was it? When was it? How did he know about it? He can’t figure it out, until he remembered Tsuna flicking his forehead with his Dying Will Flame. The thing he was trying to tell him, it must be it, the Eclipse Flame.

‘Tsunayoshi-kun... I pray you could do whatever it takes to save your younger brother and return him back alive.’

Timoteo prayed for the two and the people there, hoping for the best outcome.

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ring Conflict Status Report
> 
> Tsuna - Win  
> Ieyuji - Lose  
> Xanxus - Disqualified


	16. Your True Desire

Tsunayoshi was observing something on Ieyuji until it seems he got a way to help him out. Tentacle flame with meteoric flame were being released. Tsunayoshi fought them.

" **X Cannon!** "

Tsunayoshi was hitting them as he fly up away. Gokudera was using his loop to fly on the side as he fought on the coming tentacle flames on him.

" **Rocket Bomb Version X!** "

New Version Bombs were thrown in great speed and hit the tentacle in great power as it were destroyed. Gokudera looked on the others, seeing Hibari was attacking with mini Hibird like on the flame and explode, trying to create an opening for the flame.

Gokudera turned to Ieyuji, seeing the pain expression he was giving. Gokudera grip his fist, irritated on the situation. ‘Are we going to repeat the same mistake again!?’

One of the meteor was about to hit Colonnello from behind when someone destroyed it before Colonnello himself felt it. Turning around, it was Mammon/Viper.

“Viper what are you-” Colonnello was cut off when Mammon spoke, “Don’t call me that name. It’s Mammon now.”

“Whatever... in any case, thank you kora.” Colonnello said, in his mind he was actually angry that he was saved by him.

“Pay me for saving you.” Mammon said which made Colonnello angry but then he continued “After this battle.”

Colonnello studied him thoughtfully and grin. He can actually see Mammon don’t really mean it. “Fine”

Colonnello flew away and so is Mammon in different direction but at the same time, attacking the Eclipse Flame.

Reborn saw Mammon’s arrival and smirk as he pulled down his fedora. ‘Every Arcobaleno are here to fight against it... but...’ looking on the Eclipse Flame and within was the growling pain of Ieyuji, he narrowed his eyes. ‘How do we expect to do something on this situation?’

Reborn observed around, seeing the endless attack of Hibari and Mukuro, Yamamoto and Gokudera fighting against the attacking meteoric and tentacles and Ryohei protecting Tsuna and Tsuna was observing, finding a way on the situation. Colonnello and Mammon were fighting with the Eclipse Flame, Fon with Yamamoto and Gokudera holding on the meteoric and tentacle attacks. Seeing their lightning Guardian is not around, he must be with Chrome, protecting the 9th with the others.

Reborn for the first time was irritated on this kind of situation. He never loses his cool, he is a hitman, the number one hitman! ... But... what can he do in this situation? The only thing he can do was attack the tentacles, meteors or attack the Eclipse Flame like everyone else but everything is no effect. Just what they can do?

“Reborn” Someone called him which made him stop thinking and looked above on his side. Tsuna was there, floating and looking at him. “I need your help Reborn” Tsuna said which he narrowed his eyes on him, silently telling him to speak.

* * *

 

Soon, they all had noticed. On the sky, Tsunayoshi was loading both hands and side of the gloves were releasing strong soft flame, getting ready to fire a stronger flame than before. On the other side on the top of the Namimori school, Reborn was there, his gun was glowing indicating his flame was loading his gun, a strong attack coming.

“Reborn” Fon whispered, surprised that he will use that attack now, same for both Colonnello and Mammon but understood why. Without anyone voicing it out, they will give time for Reborn to get ready. Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei will do the same thing for Tsuna. Both Hibari and Mukuro will focus on attacking and giving an opening if possible.

Both Tsuna and Reborn are focusing, not minding on the coming Eclipse flame that will strike them. They knew their comrades were there to defend them, giving time for them to complete their strongest coming attack. Little by little, the soft flame were vanishing, Tsuna’s flame were becoming oath flame, making the flame even stronger and more dangerous. Reborn’s gun was glowing even more yellow at the same time, giving dark (night flame) and red (storm flame) color flame, indicating a strong and dangerous blast was coming. Both got ready.

Seeing that by everyone, they all walked away, even both Hibari and Mukuro.

" **XX BURNER!** "

" **CATASTROPHE!** "

Tsuna released his powerful hard flaming oath flame and so is Reborn, a blast with a mix of yellow, dark and red blood like color. Both hit the Eclipse flame around Ieyuji, slowly being devoured by the two powerful attacks.

“GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” Tsuna and Reborn shouted as they push their flame even more.

They strengthen their power even more, making it even more larger and stronger. Those who can see them were surprised and amaze on how the two could do that.

* * *

 

From afar, Timoteo and the others were all eyes wide open as they all see the glowing and attack burst in both side.

* * *

 

Back on the battle, it was now surrounding the Eclipse flame, making Ieyuji shout even more in pain until the two attacks had completely devoured the Eclipse flame around him.

Colonnello watching closely to Reborn, ‘Catastrophe, Reborn’s special and most strongest and dangerous power he ever have that not a single person could survive... but... it was said it was giving a toll of pain in his body... is he okay kora?’ Colonnello observing closely to the hitman ‘... you can do it kora!’

Soon the place explode, creating a strong force of wind around them, making everyone cover themselves from the strong force. They all still keep their guard up and observing what happened. Had they succeed or not? Is it over or not? Is Ieyuji okay or...

Slowly, the smoke was depleting, giving them a better view. Tsunayoshi was the observing closely until dashing within.

“Juudaime!” Gokudera called out as he flew, heading to him and then... they heard his voice.

" **Zero point Breakthrough: First Edition!** "

Then everyone heard something was forming, a cracking sound like something was being froze. Slowly, they seen them. Tsuna used the First boss of Vongola’s technique, freezing Ieyuji’s whole body. He was still like screaming and his eyes were still red. Tsuna caught it before it fall and slowly went down. Gokudera and Ryohei helped him until they all landed down the ground.

Reborn sat on his place, panting in tiredness and his body was shaking. His body was paying the prize from his attack. Both Fon and Colonnello went to him. Tsuna gave a silent order to Ryohei and he complied as he flew up and went with the Arcobalenos. Ryohei used his sun flame to reduce Reborn’s body pain.

Tsuna and the others looked closely on the frozen state of Ieyuji. Mukuro chuckle a bit, glad that somehow they had stopped the Eclipse flame from making things going worst. Hibari sigh from tiredness, relief at the same time irritated. The last time he can’t do anything about it, even now.

Yamamoto went to Mammon and asked “You alright?”

“I’m fine” Mammon replied him straightly.

Yamamoto smiled, glad that he is. Tsuna was staring at his frozen brother, not liking his situation but then he had to. Gokudera seeing that looked down, can’t do a thing for his Juudaime.

Suddenly, they heard a cracking sound which surprised everyone. They all turned to Ieyuji, some were now begun cracking. Slowly, some Eclipse Flame was coming out, trying to break out from the ice. This alarm them all, except for one.

“Juudaime we have to-” Gokudera was trailed off as he saw Tsuna’s stance. A stance when he does to steal other’s flame.

" **Zero Point Breakthrough: Reviced/Custom!** "

Tsuna began stealing the Eclipse flame that was coming out to the frozen body of Ieyuji. This alarm Tsuna’s Guardian.

“Juudaime!”

“Tsuna!”

“Sawada!”

Both Hibari and Mukuro didn’t speak but their eyes were wide open, shock on what he was doing. Tsuna didn’t mind as he keep going and force them to keep coming in within his body. That is when he had seen something through his mind.

A child, it seems it was Ieyuji when he was young. He was looking on his brother, from afar with his mother. Tsuna was crying because he trip and their mother was comforting him. Ieyuji for some reason feel jealousy on him.

′ _Why is it always you?_ ′

The next one was Ieyuji watching his friends bullying his big brother, seeing him crying and begging to stop.

′ _Why are you so weak? Can’t you become stronger without anyone’s help?_ ′

Tsuna was surprised on what he was seeing and heard.

‘Could this be... Ieyuji’s memories?’

Tsuna absorb even more as he see more memories from him until he subconsciously went in to Ieyuji’s consciousness.

* * *

 

Every place was dark and cold, there was neither light nor warm. Looking on every place, Tsuna saw Ieyuji. He was alone, curled like a ball and mumbling about something.

“No, I can’t lose... not to my Souless Brother... no one... I’m more better and stronger... I’m... I’m...” Ieyuji was saying in repeatedly.

Tsuna decide to walk, heading to him but stop when an Eclipse dark flaming orb came out beside Ieyuji. It was taking his wrath and hatred, making him even more stronger. Tsuna then continue to walk, heading to him and not minding the Eclipse dark flaming orb. All he thinks now is to talk to Ieyuji.

“Yuji” Tsuna called out to his younger brother.

Ieyuji flinch when he heard his name but never turn around to look at him, even so he answered.

“Why are you here Soulless Brother?”

Tsuna stared him for a moment before answering his question. “Because I wanted to talk to you.”

“What the heck do you want to talk about? You already took everything... my life, my future... EVERYTHING!” He growled in the end as he stood up and turned around to face him. Ieyuji was furious, wrath can seen to his eyes as he face his brother.

Tsuna didn’t flinch but reflecting sadness to his eyes. He took a closer step to get to him but, “GET AWAY FROM ME!” Ieyuji growled in rage as forces of Eclipse flame came from behind, pushing Tsuna away.

Tsuna was fighting against it, both hands covering himself, not letting himself to be push away from him. The Eclipse dark flame orb was growing stronger, seems liking on how the chosen vessel was giving to him.

‘Yuji’ Tsuna called out within him as he forces himself to walk forward, even if the strong Eclipse flame was stopping him.

Ieyuji was widening in shock for a second before giving him a glare of rage once again.

“Just why the heck it has to be you? Why the heck you became my brother?” Ieyuji questioned as Tsuna keep listening at the same time, forcing himself to reach him. He continued, “You are weak back then,” Tsuna can feel the flame was becoming stronger, “You are a coward,” stronger, “a pain,” stronger, “AN EYESORE!”

The Eclipse flame had triple stronger than before, making Tsuna stop as he keep himself strong. He made a step back but still trying to move on.

“You are supposed to be dead... but then you return back to life... making my life turn worst... tch...” Ieyuji growled in malice, “WHY THE HECK DO YOU RUIN MY LIFE? MOST OF ALL, WHY THE DAMN HELL DID YOU HAVE TO RETURN BACK TO LIFE!? YOU RUIN MY LIFE DAMMIT! BECAUSE OF YOU, BECAUSE OF YOU I-”

Tsuna cut him off, “DON’T SAY MORE PAINFUL THINGS!”

“AH!”

“Are you sure you mean every words your saying? Do you really not love your brother? DO YOU REALLY HAVE NO FEELINGS FOR YOUR OWN BROTHER!?”

Ieyuji was taken aback, ‘What is he saying?’

“Remember Yuji, what’s the reason you bully your own brother? Why do you look at him from afar? Why do you keep accusing him on something he didn’t do? Why are you making trouble and pointing it to your own brother? WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT HIM!?” Tsuna shouted in the end.

Ieyuji was confuse, ‘What is he saying? Of course it was to-’

“YOU WANT HIM TO STAND UP AND FIGHT!” Tsuna shouted which shocked Ieyuji. Tsuna continued “You want him to stand up, not to cry but fight. You want him to learn how to protect himself, you want him to think of himself sometimes than others. That’s why even it’s wrong, you did, even it hurts you did, even if you’re seeing your brother was bleeding and pleading you DIDN’T EVEN HELP HIM.”

Ieyuji’s eyes were widen in shock, hearing those words from him, somehow something inside him was trying to be freed. A feeling he didn’t notice. Tsuna step forward, trying to reach him once again.

As he does, he spoke. “You were indeed love your brother so much Yuji. The feeling you have wasn’t jealousy or anger, it was happiness and worries. DON’T LISTEN TO WHAT OTHER PEOPLE TOLD YOU! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE KNOW YOUR OWN FEELINGS THAN ANY OTHER PEOPLE HAVE! So think back... JUST WHAT DO YOU TRULY FEEL FOR HIM!?”

Every word Tsuna says were hitting Ieyuji’s mind and soul. As he was asked the last question, the past memories had strike back to him.

He remembered the younger day he was playing with his friends and then saw him from afar, alone and watching the ants from moving. He indeed question in his mind.

′ _Why are you always like that?_ ′ The answer was simple, Tsuna was shy, he can’t easily make friends. He was always alone but he seems fine with it. Ieyuji can see how happy he is when he was watching him with his friends playing. Not even trying to join with them.

Ieyuji was worried for his brother. He was clumsy and weak. Their mother was always worried for his big brother’s clumsiness. Ieyuji and his friends then talked about Tsunayoshi, asking why is he different than him, why is he not strong than him, why is he always alone than him. Ieyuji became tired of those questions. He now wanted to his brother to become stronger, stronger to protect himself, stand up and walk on his own. So Ieyuji had decided something, which is to force it out from him.

Bullies then came on Tsuna’s life. Ieyuji was always watching from afar. He can see his brother’s tears and pleading to stop.

′ _Why?_ ′ Don’t you have any courage to fight on your own? Stand on your own? Come on brother!

Ieyuji then soon joined to his brother’s bullies after being force to do so. Even acting cruel against him, he never showed hatred to any of them, especially him, the one who started the bullying.

′ _Why!?_ ′ why can’t you hate me brother? Come on, stand up and punch me, hate me, curse me!

Ieyuji gave more trouble to his brother’s life, not stopping at all. Ieyuji could still see he was still smiling, even for many trouble he had given to him, he wasn’t stop smiling, why?

′ _Why won’t you hate me already!?_ ′

Tsuna keep harboring the pain, accuses and their anger which he never really done. He was still smiling to his brother, minding him, taking care of him, keeping him from being harm. Why is it like he was protecting Ieyuji? The one who cause the pain and suffering, why?

“Just what’s wrong with you!?” Ieyuji voiced it out, the visions he had seen from Sadao’s first experience nightmare, it was returning back to him. Why remembering them? As he think, he remembered his irritation from him and shouted at him

" _ARE YOU A STUPID BROTHER OR WHAT! YOU KNOW EVERYTHING WHAT’S HAPPENING... THE BULLIES, THE LOW MARKING OF YOUR GRADES, THE STEALING, THE BREAKING... THOSE WOUNDS OF YOURS... TCH... WHY DO YOU STILL CARE ABOUT ME!?_ "

His brother’s answer was something he never expects to hear from him.

′ _Because you are me twin little brother, my family. It’s natural for me as your big brother to protect you... Because I love my younger brother._ ′

Ieyuji’s knees fell on the ground, still shock. Why? Why can his brother say such words? Why does he feel love to him?

Tsuna who was now finally in front of him automatically hugs him that made Ieyuji almost jump in shock. Tsuna was giving him comfort, telling him everything will be alright.

“Do you remember now? Your true purpose?” Tsuna asked softly to his ears.

Ieyuji did which makes his heart aches. How? How could he become so blind to his real intention? His true purpose was to make him stronger, not to make him disappear, not to die and be gone to his life.

Ieyuji then remembered in the hospital, the dead body of his brother and his mother crying beside him. He finally knew now, the feeling he felt wasn’t happiness but craziness and disbelief. Why did he ever think wanting his brother to disappear?

′ _Why do I feel like stabbing my heart to death?_ ′ Because he regretted saying such words to his mind. His brother is dead, now he is then what? Something in his part has disappeared that can never return no matter what he do. They are twin, connected in body and soul. His half part had disappeared, making him incomplete.

Then a miracle happened. Tsunayoshi return back to life, but still, he’s different.

′ _Why do you have to come back?_ ′ Ieyuji should be rejoice, his brother is back but still, something tells him different. Something that made the other part of him still empty, why?

Dame Tsuna became Soulless Tsuna. Not showing any emotions, not speaking, nothing. He became stronger, he can stand and fight on his own. He can now protect himself, even defeat Ieyuji. But still...

′ _Did you learn to hate?_ ′ Did his brother learn how to hate his enemies? Him? Does that mean everything paid off? But then, something seems not right. He’s Soulless.

He is a complete different person because of his condition. He won’t talk or even smile, making their mother worried for him at the same time, scared to him. This is not what Ieyuji wanted to his brother but then what can he do? He can’t even win against him.

′ _Why do I feel I care for him?_ ′ The answer is simple now, he had realized it. The other’s words made the truth block to his very deep in mind. He cares because he is his elder brother, his twin brother. The person that born with him and connected to him.

Tears soon came out to Ieyuji’s eyes. How could he forget the most important thing? He hugged back to Tsuna and cried. Regretting his hatred, regretting his actions, everything.

Tsuna was glad that he had finally realized it. He heard a growling voice of pain. Looking at it, it was the Eclipse dark flame orb. He devours wrath and hatred of a person to make them stronger and live. Now the vessel they were possessing had changed, they are now screaming in pain. Finding the new vessel as soon as possible which Tsuna knew who it would be.

“I’m glad I had saved you Yuji. I’m also sorry that I made things worst just to save you.” Tsuna whisper to him, like something bad will soon happen to him.

Ieyuji found it questioning at the same time familiar, that’s when a memory hit him something.

′ _I’m sorry I’m not strong enough to save you Yuji-kun_ ′

Ieyuji soon realized it at the same time, the place turned white, making everything go bright that Ieyuji shut his eyes due to the brightness.

* * *

 

In reality, the Ice had been broken, leading Ieyuji to be freed. He sat down coughing. It seems he had return back to normal and so his eyes were back to normal.

’What was I...” Ieyuji question himself but trailed off when he heard a panic voice beside him. “JUUDAIME!”

Looking up, Ieyuji was shocked. Tsuna was in pain, as he embraced himself and around him was the Eclipse flame, trying to devour him.

“Wha-what’s happening!?” Ieyuji shouted in shocked, confused on what’s happening.

They all turned to Ieyuji, surprised that the flame was completely out of him... but... they can’t answer as they heard a growling pain of Tsuna and turned back. Tsuna steps back and kneel down, trying to control the flame inside him and enduring the pain it was giving. Gokudera tried to get to his Juudaime but the Eclipse flame was harming him, making him unable to touch him.

“Damn, at this rate Tsuna will...” Yamamoto can’t continue the sentence, he doesn’t want it to happen, and so is everyone.

What can they do? What can they do for Tsuna? **How can they stop it?**

Reborn grip his hand on his gun, not liking at all. Everyone, even Byakuran who finished checking them and just return back to tell them they were okay was shocked on the situation. They were all now shouting one thing within their minds and hearts.

**Save Tsuna!**

That was when the strange things began to start. Gokudera’s Storm Ring was shining to his hand, so were Yamamoto’s Rain Ring, Ryohei’s Sun Ring, Mukuro’s Mist Ring and Hibari’s Cloud Ring. The Arcobaleno’s Pacifier were also shining. Reborn’s Sun Pacifier, Colonnello’s Rain Pacifier, Fon’s Storm Pacifier and Mammon/Viper’s Mist Pacifier. Byakuran’s Sky Mare Ring was also glowing which surprised him.

* * *

 

On Chrome and the other’s place, Lambo’s Thunder Ring was shining which surprised everyone. Chrome looked away, feeling something must have happened.

* * *

 

On the underground base of Vongola base where Lal Mitch with her other comrades and boss, Iemitsu. Lal’s incomplete Pacifier shined which surprised her and so is everyone around her.

“H-hoy... wha-what’s going on?” Lal questioned.

Iemitsu just stared, not knowing the reason at all.

* * *

 

On the Giglio Nero Famiglia’s mansion, Aria the boss of Arcobaleno and Giglio Nero Famiglia was in their balcony, relaxing herself on the nice wind of the afternoon with Gamma and her other subordinates. Surprise to her and Gamma, her Sky Pacifier shined.

“Boss are you alright?” Gamma asked, worried for his boss.

“Ye-yes I’m alright but...” Aria took out her Pacifier and seeing it shining. “Why?”

As she kept staring at it, that was when she saw a vision. A vision on what’s happening in Japan, Namimori Middle School. She was the only one who had seen everything.

* * *

 

Somewhere see on the submarine, it seems Skull was there with his subordinates, making patrol or something. Skull as he observe surprised that his Cloud Pacifier was shining.

“Wha-what’s happening?” Skull asked, bit panic.

* * *

Somewhere lab, Verde was working on his new experiment when he was surprised that his Lightning Pacifier shined.

He pushed up his glass “Oh, what’s going on all of a sudden?”

* * *

 

Somewhere world, a man with a cane on hand, an iron mask on his face and wearing something unnatural was standing, feeling the power of Pacifier, Mare Ring and Vongola Ring. He was surprised on what’s happening, it was the first time it happened.

“Was this... the Trinisette’s will?”

* * *

 

On Namimori Middle School, everyone were still confused on what’s happening until it glow even more. Around Tsuna, there was something appearing in around him. The form of the Trinisette. Seven color blinking around him.

“What’s going on kora?” Colonnello asked.

“The Trinisette,” they all heard Byakuran’s voice and faced him. He was floating down beside the Arcobalenos. He seems shocked on what’s happening as well.

“What do you mean by that?” Mukuro asked as he narrowed his eyes on him. Silently telling him to say or else.

Byakuran explained to them, “My Mare Ring, your Vongola Ring and Arcobaleno Pacifier, those things that contained the power of Trinisette. Mukuro-kun even I don’t know what’s happening but it seems the power of Trinisette is trying to save Tsunayoshi-kun.”

They were all surprised and looked back to Tsuna. He was being enveloped by the seven coloring flame around him. The Sky Ring in his neck finally shined as the seven coloring flame entered to the Sky Ring and his body, destroying the Eclipse Flame within him.

Tsuna was enduring the flame as it was giving him too much pain but the warm of the seven Flames were reassuring him and comforting him. He can actually feel everyone’s feelings within him. Gokudera and the other Guardians concentrate on their ring as they lifted their flame and send it to Tsuna.

Reborn, Colonnello, Fon and Mammon did the same thing on their pacifier as they send their flames to Tsuna.

Byakuran was doing the same thing on his Sky Mare ring.

Chrome, Lambo and Basil came back to Namimori middle school and saw what’s going on.

“Bossu!” Chrome called out, worried at the same time confuse on what’s going on.

“What’s happening here?” Basil asked, confuse as well like Chrome.

Lambo stayed quiet to observe everything. Seeing everyone giving their flames to his Tsuna-nii, he concentrated and gave his flame to him. Chrome and Basil saw it and looked back to Tsuna. Chrome decided to jumped down and head to her Mukuro-sama. Mukuro smiled on her arrival and both hold each other’s hand as both gave their flames together within the Ring to their beloved light Sky.

* * *

 

Giglio Nero Famiglia’s Mansion, Aria was also sending her flame to them. Even from afar, she was concentrating and also connecting her will to the other Arcobaleno. Letting them know to send their flames as well to them.

* * *

 

In somewhere Lab, Verde who sense Aria’s will complied and send his flame on some destination that even he doesn’t know. All he can feel was being automatically being send to the rightful place.

* * *

 

Somewhere, Skull did the same thing, eager to send his flame to the destination.

* * *

 

Underground Vongola Mansion, Lal knew she was a failure Arcobaleno, even so she comply on their Sky’s will and send her flame to the right destination.

* * *

 

Namimori Middle school, Aria’s flame just arrived and went to Tsunayoshi. Little by little, Lal, Skull and Verde’s flame arrived and went to Tsunayoshi. Reborn, Fon, Colonnello and Mammon were surprised that their flames came as well. It seems they were not the only one who can feel this odd situation. They all concentrate as they send their flames to Tsuna.

Tsuna can feel even more of their warm and feelings for him. The pain within him has disappeared and turn into a smile. He can hear inside him the painful scream of the Eclipse Flame as it was being erased until it is completely destroyed.

Ieyuji was amaze on what he was seeing. To think a flames can do such warming and accepting flames. It was like a miracle happen which he can see his brother was beginning to smile and feeling happy for some reason. He smiled back, knowing he is finally saved and whatever flame that is inside him before now disappeared.

When it was done, the flames flew up in the air and became a wonderful sparkling dust that falls down around them. Everyone found it beautiful, even to Tsuna. Slowly, Tsuna was losing his balance and fell but both Gokudera and Yamamoto caught him just in time.

“Tsuna doing something reckless again, are you giving us a heart attack?” Yamamoto said, tears are almost coming out to his eyes, relief he was okay.

“Don’t make us worry Juudaime.” Gokudera said, same state as Yamamoto.

Tsuna gave an apologetic smile to the two, “I’m sorry Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto.”

Gokudera and Yamamoto smiled back, glad that he is fine. Everyone is happy. Finally, the battle against the Eclipse Flame is finally over.

 


	17. The Reason Of Coming Here

They had inform soon the battle is over and everyone are safe, even Ieyuji. Timoteo is glad to hear the news and much more when he met Ieyuji. Timoteo hug Ieyuji, telling him how happy he is to see him alive and safe but for Ieyuji… deep within, he was bothered by something. In his eyes, there was a reflection of pain and regrets.

Reborn asked Dino to accompany 9th to the Vongola’s rest house which is near somewhere in Namimori. Dino would gladly comply with it. Timoteo thank Tsuna in his hard work and gave an apology that he can’t help on the scenario.

“Don’t worry Grampa, as long as you’re safe, that’s fine by me.” Tsuna answered with a smile.

* * *

 

Soon, they all went their ways. Mukuro asked both Ken and Chikusa to rest and they can have a nice reunion in the afternoon. Tsuna, his’s Guardians, Reborn, Ieyuji and I-pin were now walking on Sawada’s home. They all found it quiet. Ieyuji was looking away to his brother’s eyes, not even glancing, nothing. Tsuna was worried for him. Little did they know, they finally arrived.

They all stop, like they were thinking if they should go in or not. Knowing how they feel, Ieyuji was the first one to open the door and went in. They all soon followed.

Ieyuji was only thinking about heading to his room but unable they know, someone was actually waiting for them.

“Yuji-kun”

Ieyuji stopped and looked on the dining room and surprised, Nana, their mother was awake with Bianchi.

Gokudera and Yamamoto greeted “G-good evening”

“I’ll say morning. Look at the time it’s already 3am in the morning. I’m always worried you know, for this past weeks.” Nana told them, not really liking how they keep secret from her.

Gokudera bowed down to her “I’m very sorry Sawada-san but we promise that’s the last.” He stood up straight “We finally done from our goal.”

“Goal?” Nana questioned.

Bianchi stood up from her sits. Reborn went on the top on the table and looked on the scene. Yamamoto and Gokudera smiled and went to the side to give ways. That’s when Tsuna came out.

Nana was shocked, she can see his brown eyes and smiling and what’s more when Tsuna spoke to her.

“I’m home… Kaasan” Tsuna said smiling.

Nana can’t believe it. Her tears came out to her eyes and immediately hug her son. So happy to see his honey eyes, his voice and his smile. Tsuna hesitate at first but then he returned her hug.

Mukuro and Chrome came out beside the table to have a greater view on the scene. Ryohei was just behind Tsuna, Lambo and I-pin were just beside Ryohei and Hibari is in the front door. They were all happy for their sky, that finally, they had cured him.

Tsuna pulled her away for a bit and his smile turn into a sad one. “Kaasan… there is something important you should know.”

“Tsu-kun?” Nana questioned but still tears coming down. Tsuna turned to Ieyuji who was still looking away “You too… Ieyuji.”

Ieyuji flinch for a bit but then nod. Tsuna looked to Reborn, somehow telling him something which Reborn understood and nod.

“Bianchi take I-pin with you and go to bed, these are all just between us.” Reborn told her.

Bianchi was surprised at first but then nod.

‘Good, I can’t handle Aniki for less than an hour’ Gokudera thought, he can feel his stomach growling in pain for a bit as he think about her.

* * *

 

Soon, they were all in the dining room and Hibari was far from them. Nana sat on the opposite side of Tsuna. Ieyuji was just standing, not liking to sit at all. Lambo was being carried by Chrome and Reborn just sat on Yamamoto’s shoulder which is he is standing on Tsuna’s left with Gokudera on his right side. Everyone is quiet until Tsuna spoke.

“I have wanted to tell you to tell you this for so long because… you need to learn the truth.”

“What is it?” Nana asked.

Tsuna took a deep breath before saying “I’m not your child.” Nana was shocked and so is Ieyuji who immediately looked at him in wide eyes. Tsuna continued “Your true son, Sawada Tsunayoshi is already dead.”

“Wha-what are you talking about Tsu-kun?” Nana asked, confuse at the same time, shock.

“As I had said, he died on the day he was stab. I too am Sawada Tsunayoshi but not your son, I came from another parallel world.” Tsuna explained which Nana found it confusing even more.

“He-hey, just what do you mean from that?” this time, Ieyuji asked.

Tsuna turned to him and answered, “I’m from the different world, all of us do… and also from the future.” He turned to Nana, “Ka-, no, Nana-san I will tell you straight. This body is actually from your Tsunayoshi, your son but this soul inside is different. It is from another world.”

Gokudera continued “How we got here is something we don’t know after we died on our world but somehow, we had awaken ourselves here in this world, occupying the dead bodies of _ourselves_ from this world.”

“In summary, I am not your son from the inside Nana-san.” Tsuna said with a sad smile.

Nana can’t believe on what she was hearing, even Ieyuji.

‘Does that mean he really died? I really lose my twin brother and this person… is not my brother!?’ Ieyuji thought to himself.

Tsuna who can see their shock and confuse closed his eyes, waiting for them to recover a bit.

Nana faced him and asked, “When did you arrive?” Tsuna opened his eyes and answered her, “On the day on the hospital, it seems on where you were there crying on my alternate self’s death with Ieyuji.”

“So… it wasn’t a miracle then…” Nana cried, unable to hold back the pain after hearing the truth. Her son is dead, her real son is dead.

“I also inherit my alternate self’s memories, so I knew everything until his last moment.” Tsuna added.

Nana looked at him and asked “Then tell me, how did my Tsu-kun died?”

Ieyuji had his eyes widen, there is fear, and he is shaking which everyone except Nana notice.

Tsuna took a deep breath and asked first “Are you sure? The truth is painful and also… we had already destroyed the killer so I think there is no need to know.”

“Destroyed?” Mukuro questioned in low voice but then think ‘… Could it be…’

Nana gave him her determination to know the truth “Tell me”

Tsuna stayed quiet, observing her thoroughly and then looked to Ieyuji who was shaking in fear.

“Ieyuji” Tsuna called out which startled Ieyuji. He slowly looked at him and surprised he has a small smile to him and it was also a reassurance smile, “It is not your fault, I will reveal it to you. It is not your fault.”

Ieyuji doesn’t understand, it was obvious it was his fault and-

“Mukuro can you help me out?” Tsuna asked him with a small smile. Mukuro chuckle on his request, “Kufufufu of course Tsunayoshi.”

Mukuro went beside him and offer his hand to him. Tsuna gladly accepted his hand and the place soon change, like they are all being warp to another place.

“Wha-what’s going on?” Nana asked in bit panic. Ryohei went beside her, “Don’t panic Nana-san, just wait and see.”

Nana found it questioning until the place turn dark. There was no light at all and no one was around.

“What just… !” Nana was shocked to see the young Tsuna came.

He seems heading to the kitchen and did. He went to the refrigerator to get some cold milk and went to the sink with the milk to get a glass. They all keep watching until someone came. They all turn around and it was the younger version of Ieyuji.

“Yuji-kun?” Nana questioned. Ieyuji on the other hand wanted to run away but was stopped by Hibari who was on the way.

“Don’t run and see the truth Herbivore.” Hibari told to Ieyuji.

Ieyuji looked back on the scene.

The younger version of Tsuna asked “ _What’s wrong Yuji-kun? Do you want some milk too?_ ” he said with a smile.

The younger version Ieyuji was looking down, unable to see his eyes. That’s when they saw his evil grin which somehow alarms them. They were all surprised when they heard him speak.

“ ** _Die, you should die and disappear_** ” The younger version Ieyuji said but something was not right. His voice is not his voice, it was someone’s voice.

The younger version Tsuna was alarm in fear, knowing something off about his younger brother.

“ _W-who are you? What have you done to my younger brother!?_ ” younger version Tsuna shouted. Even he was shaking in fear, he was trying to be courageous in front of him.

‘That voice… that’s!!’ Reborn realized it.

The younger Ieyuji was laughing like a demon which made Nana, younger version Tsuna, Ieyuji and Lambo shake. The younger version Ieyuji slowly raises his head, seeing the glowing red eyes, like the Eclipse flame.

“ ** _Die”_** younger version Ieyuji showed his hands gloves and knife in hand which made the younger version Tsuna scared.

The younger version Ieyuji automatically runs, heading to him.

“NO!” Nana shouted as trying to protect him but was just pass through her, like she was a ghost which made her eyes go in fear and turn around.

Everyone saw the young Tsuna grab the blade before being stab. He was fighting against him, even if his hands were already bleeding. The young Ieyuji was laughing crazy as he pushed it even more which surprised the young Tsuna. He keeps holding on, not letting him stab him.

“ _Yuji-kun open your eyes, Yuji-kun, YUJI-KUN!_ ” the younger version Tsuna plead, trying to return him back.

The younger version Ieyuji was still laughing crazy as he keep pushing even more.

“ ** _Die, you must die die DIE! Disappear!_** ”

He pushed even more which makes the young Tsuna feel even more pain to his hands, his bleeding too much as well. He then pushed his blade away and tried to run away but he fall due to the young Ieyuji caught his feet. He quickly went on the top and stabs him but the younger Tsuna grab the handle this time, pushing it away from him.

“ ** _Disappear, Die BEGAN!_** ” The younger Ieyuji growled as Eclipse flame soon coming out to his body.

The young Tsuna can’t believe what he was seeing and his strength got even more as he was being pushed to him. It was getting to him. Tsuna keep on pushing it away, still trying to fight back.

“ _YUJI-KUN! Snap out of it! Please! Return… RETURN MY BROTHER BACK! YUJI-KUN!_ ” the younger version Tsuna shouted in all his heart and determination which shocked the current Ieyuji. He continued “ _Come back, you can fight it Yuji-kun. You are stronger than this, you’re better than this, Yuji-kun!_ ”

The younger version Ieyuji was laughing crazy and said to him “ ** _Too late, you will die and he’ll be a great vessel to US! Began human!_** ”

“ _NO! I will not let you take him! I… !_ ” The younger version Tsuna was unable to finish as he was finally been stab by him, by the possessed Eclipse Flame Ieyuji.

The younger version Tsuna’s tears come out. He failed, he can’t save his younger brother, his beloved twin brother.

The younger version Ieyuji pull out the knife inside him, making the young Tsuna shout in pain. He stood up and now laughing even more insane. He looked back on the ground again, hold the knife in two hands, ready to stab him once again.

The young Tsuna knew it and gave a final moment of smile.

“ _I’m sorry I’m not strong enough to save you Yuji-kun_ ” the young Tsuna said as tears keep falling to his eyes.

Ieyuji’s eyes were becoming more in fear of horror. He can’t take it anymore and shouted as heading to his brother’s side

“TSU-KUN!!” Ieyuji shouted as he tried to reach him but too late.

The young version Ieyuji stabs his heart, giving him an instant death. The young Tsuna’s eyes widen for a bit before closing his eyes and died.

The place returns back to normal. Ieyuji was crying, he keeps punching the ground, thinking he was the one who killed his brother. He was a murderer, a monster!

Tsunayoshi who can see the way he thinks quickly went to Ieyuji and hug him.

“Don’t even say it’s your fault, especially a murderer Ieyuji. You are not a murderer, it was the Eclipse flame that was controlling you ever since. It is not your fault.” Tsuna told him in hard tone, serious and threatening tone.

Ieyuji was surprised on the sudden change of tone but still continued to cry. “But I… I… in my hands… I…”

“Your brother’s last thought before he died,” Tsuna suddenly said which surprised Ieyuji. He then told him “… ‘Someone please save my brother, I love my brother, someone save him’… it was his last thought and wish. I did it for him.”

Ieyuji keeps crying and asked him “Why? … Why does he care for me even if he is already on that kind of situation? … Why can’t he just… mind himself?”

“Because he loves you, even if he suffers because of you. He knew your reason Ieyuji, he knew your plan and he was kept trying but he failed. Every time he fails, do you know what he was thinking?” Tsuna asked, making Ieyuji looked up to him to hear the answer. “… ‘I’m weak and I know that but that is fine, as long as he is happy and strong, I’m happy. You are his beloved twin brother.’ My alternate self was really strong when comes to will and mental strength. Maybe you failed to see that thing from him.” Tsuna smiled to him.

Ieyuji after hearing that cried even more, he can’t hold the pain. He suffers and regrets it. Nana who can see Ieyuji’s pain makes her cry even more. She was still confuse on what kind of thing that seems possess him but one thing is for sure that it made his son suffer without her knowing. She feels like she failed them as a mother.

Reborn can see the scenario in front of him and sigh then smiled. He remembered the day on the Mist battle, he heard Ieyuji was denying the reason of his real brother’s death which surprised him. Now everything is understandable. Yes, it’s him but it was the Eclipse flame is the right to blame. It took over him and kills his brother to give him more suffering and hide the truth of his real feelings to his twin brother.

“I’m glad everything is settled” Reborn said which Yamamoto agrees as he smiled bigly.

Gokudera also smiled, Chrome and Lambo went to Nana and comfort her, Ryohei was smiling and so is Mukuro. Hibari also gave a small smile, it was touching for him, even if he doesn’t want to admit it.

* * *

 

Soon enough, Nana asked them about the thing that possessed his Yuji-kun.

“Are you sure you want to know? You might regret it and it might take long as well.” Tsuna said but Nana was persistent. “Tell me.”

Tsuna observed her for a moment then everyone, silently asking them if he should. Looking at them, some nod, some were also unsure. He then gazed to Reborn.

“Reborn, should I tell her? If I should, I need to tell her everything, including that stuff.” Tsuna told him. Reborn think for a moment before asking first, “Your mother in your world, did she knew about that?”

Tsuna smiled and nod. “My mother, Nana-san’s alternate self learned it after being kept from her for so long. She able to accept it but of course she gave a hell out of Otosan. But I’m not sure from her, but I have a feeling she will accept the truth… so…”

“Then tell her, I don’t mind.” Reborn told him.

“Are you sure Reborn-san? I knew you were told to keep it secret from Sawada-san.” Gokudera said, concern for the Sun Arcobaleno.

Reborn turned to Gokudera, “Just as you said and I was told ‘I SHOULD keep it a secret’, meaning I can’t say any details but if other people would say it…” Reborn smirk. It means it is not one of his responsibilities.

Tsuna chuckle for a bit and Yamamoto can’t help but laugh. Ryohei wanting to scream but was stop by Hibari’s tonfas.

“Just like Reborn said… You know, you never change, even in my world.” Tsuna commented and Reborn smiled, “Thank you.”

Tsuna turned to her, “Everything I will about to tell you now is the truth.”

Tsuna and the others then confess to Nana about Vongola, her husband’s work, mafia, Dying Will Flame, the Ring Conflict and the Eclipse Flame. They need to tell her everything to make her fully understand on how they knew, how they fought it and why are they involve. Ieyuji joined in, telling her everything as well, including Reborn’s real job from coming here, I-pin, Bianchi and Fuuta.

Nana can’t believe on what she was hearing from them. It was overwhelming information which she can’t believe it to be true. Her husband was a mafia, her son will soon become boss, Reborn and many more. She wanted to faint but something tells her not to and believes on them. In the end, she was glad to know everything.

“Thank you for telling me.” Nana told to everyone.

They were all glad, that she understood and accepted them.

Mukuro went to the Arcobaleno and whisper to his ears “Tell her husband that he better prepare his life on his coming back home. If I remembered correctly, he was almost killed by Tsunayoshi’s mother.”

Reborn smirk, knowing what the alternate Nana would react. Maybe he’ll watch the outcome.

Tsuna sigh in relief “Now everything are done, why don’t you come out and tell us why you send us here Byakuran.”

Byakuran came out from the outside.

“Hahahaha you knew I am here?” Byakuran ask with a great smile on his lips.

Everyone just stare at him.

“That guy is Byakuran Gesso. He is the one who sent our souls here.” Chrome told to the confuse Nana and Ieyuji.

“So he’s the one” Ieyuji said to his breath.

Byakuran went in the house and still munching some marshmallows.

“How are you feeling Tsunayoshi-kun? “ Byakuran ask.

“Been better but when I see you it became worst.” Tsuna said in deadpan expression that seems hurt Byakuran.

“That’s harsh Tsunayoshi-kun… but I’m glad you’re alright.” Byakuran said which he truly means it. Tsuna smiled “Thanks and also for helping my friends to remember as well.”

“Oh that was necessary so that was nothing, although I still don’t understand why you became sealed. You were supposed to be normal like everyone else, at the same time remembered everything than them. What made things go wrong Tsunayoshi-kun? Do you know?”

They all look to Tsunayoshi who was thinking then answered, “I’m not sure to myself but I have a guess because of the Eclipse flame that killed my alternate self. When I came to this world, I caught a small particle of Eclipse Flame inside me but not harmful. It gave a seal within my communication and also restraining me from doing many things as well. I can move my body but has limits.” Tsuna explained to them.

“So it was because of the Eclipse flame that you were sealed?” Reborn asked, clarifying everything. Tsuna turned to Reborn and nod, “The only way for me to destroy the seal is the power of the Vongola Ring. The Vongola Ring on this world, not from ours.”

“Why is that Juudaime?” Gokudera asked. Mukuro answered, “Because our Vongola Gears were cut in power, the Trinisette, right?”

Tsuna nod once again. “How I know this stuff, well, I got the explanation from our Byakuran within my memories. Only about Vongola Gears and told me he’ll do something for my Guardians which at first I don’t understand but when Gokudera-kun came and told me about the beginning of gathering, I finally understand.”

“I still hate the fact I owe the Pineapple Head from giving me my Buckle of Storm.” Gokudera said in bit irritation tone.

“Kufufufu you were really hard to convince Octopus Head, fighting you whole night.” Mukuro chuckle once again which irritate Gokudera even more.

Yes, remembering at that time, Gokudera lose to Mukuro which makes him mad but still grateful because he able to convince him to wear his _Buckle_ which he did and remember everything.

“Now Herbivore, tell us the reason why we are here.” Hibari said, eager to know the truth.

They all looked to Byakuran, waiting for answer.

“This is the third step right. The reason you all are here was because…” Byakuran trailed off but still silence on the room, waiting for him to continue and hear the answer. Byakuran became serious, “The trinisette’s balance.”

The Guardians became serious so is Reborn and Tsuna.

“What happened to the balance of Trinisette Byakuran?” Tsuna asked in serious mode, like he is the current boss who will never accept any false report more than anyone which made Ieyuji mentally flinch from his way of action.

Byakuran crossed his arms, “Currently the balance of Trinisette is not in good condition. Checker Face is currently handling things on his own until now but I don’t know how much he can hang on to it.”

Reborn remembered the Iron masked man and the reason why his body is currently in a form of a baby with the other Arcobalenos. ‘Checker Face… That is his name huh.’

“For that reason I need the whole fated holders to help us return its balance, in other words you and your Vongola Ring, same for the Arcobaleno with their Paficiers.” Byakuran said to them.

They all made a thought after hearing his explanation. Gokudera asked.

“Those who know its current condition are?” Byakuran answered, “Checker Face and we Gesso Famiglia who holds the Mare Ring Hayato-kun.”

“How did this start?” Tsuna asked. He gave a deep thought about it before answering, “I am not sure actually Tsunayoshi-kun. Just that it started 20 years ago. My famiglia are still investigating its root but until now, all the clues we have is it has something to do with the experiment that had been running a long time ago.”

“Experiment? Are you talking about human experiment?” Nana asked in horror. Byakuran gave a deep sigh before answering, “It seems it has a partial of human experiment activities too.”

Hearing that made Nana almost collapse but thankfully Ryohei and Ieyuji acted and have her sit to calm herself. Tsuna looked down as he gripped his hands, can’t believe what he is hearing and knowing this is indeed a serious case.

“Do you know whose famiglia are involved in these misbehavior activities?” Hibari asked in narrowed eyes, wanting nothing but destroy those people who dare do this.

“We are still investigating that Kyoya-kun, right now all we have is the information about a partial human experiment and flame which I know you already know what kind of flame I am talking about.” 

They all narrowed their eyes. The only one who voiced it was Yamamoto, “Eclipse Flame.”

Mukuro asked in serious tone, “Does the Estrano Famiglia have something to do with this?”

“They are partly seems to be Mukuro-kun.” Byakuran answered him before turning to everyone, “For that reason we need you all here to help us fix the balance of the Trinisette Tsunayoshi-kun.”

“Us? Why need us? There are other people who are capable to do such job like Ieyuji here who will take the position of the Vongola, so why did you ask our Byakuran to send us here?” Tsuna questioned one of the things that bothered him the most.

“You heard me before Tsunayoshi-kun, we need the fateful holders to fix the balance.” Byakuran said before opening his eyes in seriousness. “Replacement won’t work, you do know how serious this case we are having. Knowing the fact that you all here died, I have no choice but to ask my parallel self to send you here. I did the preparation to fix your souls in this world while prepare for you to be sent here after your life had been fulfilled.”

Tsuna thought for a moment before asking ones again, “You said we will restore the balance of the Trinisette, what about those who are responsible for this? I think it’s best to investigate with you and stop those are responsible to this.”

Byakuran smiled and nod, “I know what you mean there Tsunayoshi-kun but to tell the truth, neither I nor Checker Face aren’t sure if they are still around.”

“What do you mean?” Gokudera asked in narrowed eyes. Byakuran answered, “What I mean is when we discover them, they are all currently dead with no recognition anymore.”

“No recognition?” Ieyuji asked, complete clueless but knows one thing, whatever that is it would be something he doesn’t want to see. Byakuran smiled, knowing Ieyuji doesn’t like to see it. “I have photos of them before we began the investigation. If you want to see let me know.”

Tsuna gave a serious thought before glancing to Mukuro who chuckled from the silent question and order from his Sky and Light. “I will do as you wish Tsunayoshi.”

Tsuna turned to Hibari, “Hibari-san, Gokudera-kun, Oniisan investigate this for me.”

Gokudera bowed to his boss, “Understood Juudaime.” Ryohei smirk, “Leave it to me Sawada.” Hibari looked away but still answered, “Hn”

Tsuna turned to Byakuran, “I want to meet Checker Face tomorrow. Will you lead the way Byakuran?”

Byakuran smiled, seeing the boss mode of Sawada Tsunayoshi whom he didn’t get a chance to see, how amazing if he would become a boss. “Will do Tsunayoshi-kun, I will lead the way for you.”

“I’m coming with you Tsuna.” They turned to Reborn who is showing how serious he currently is. Tsuna knows why he wanted to go, not only this could become the Arcobaleno’s duty but also he wanted to find the truth why he was cursed and how to break them. Tsuna nodded, “Sure.”

Reborn nodded as thanks.

Tsuna turned to his Rain Guardian, “Yamamoto there is something I’d like you to do with Lambo, would that be okay?”

Yamamoto grinned, “Of course Tsuna, anything you like.” Lambo grin too after hearing his name. He was happy that his Tsuna-nii would ask him something and not really mind him being a child. “Leave it to me Tsuna-nii!”

Tsuna smiled to both of them before turning to his last guardian, his half Mist Guardian, Chrome. “Join with me tomorrow Chrome.” She smiled and nod, “Yes Bossu.”

Tsuna took a deep breath before speaking with gentle tone, “For now everyone should rest so we can start everything tomorrow.”

“Hai”

Nana and Ieyuji can’t help but stare at him. They were currently astonish to see him like this, looks like he being a Vongola Decimo on their time is indeed true.

“Tsu-kun” Nana called when she stood up. Everyone turned to Nana who was approaching him. Tsuna is already ready to say his good bye to his alternate mother since she already learned the truth and in order for her not to suffer from the real death of her son but what she did is unexpected to his part as she hug him, like a mother. “You’re staying here… right Tsu-kun?”

Tsuna could hardly blink, does she… “Do you… want me to stay here? I’m not your son and-”

“Does that even matter Tsu-kun.” Nana said with a gentle smile, “You may not be our Tsu-kun but you are still Tsu-kun and as you had said before, I am your alternate mother. That would mean you are still my son even if you’re not from this world.”

This widens his eyes before meeting her eyes. He smiled, unable to hold his happiness. “Thank you… Kaasan.”

Nana continued to smile and nod. Ieyuji kept glancing at them before taking a deep breath, “You can stay here, and this is your home.”

They all turned to Ieyuji with disbelief look. Ieyuji blushed on the astonished look and turned away. Reborn smirk as he pull his fedora, seeing he is now starting to accept him.

“Ieyuji” Tsuna whispered. Ieyuji sigh, “Call me Yuji-kun… like my older brother, Tsu-kun used to call me.”

Tsuna smiled to his now truly younger brother, “I will then… Yuji-kun.”

The night ended peacefully but on the next day is the beginning of their real mission. The time has come for them to fulfill their role as fated holders of Vongola Ring.

The mission to fix the balance of Trinisette.


	18. The Beginning and Regret

Exactly the next day they all moved out according to their sky’s wish. Mukuro went out to retrieved the picture with Hibari, Gokudera and Ryohei who were also heading the same destination to investigate the place Byakuran had told them. Yamamoto and Lambo went out on their own to do the hidden mission. Tsuna, Reborn, Chrome and Ieyuji on the other hand were heading to the place where they will meet up with Byakuran, in Namimori Shrine.

“Are you sure you wanted to come with us Yuji-kun? You can still back out.” Tsuna said, not wanting for him to get in trouble. Ieyuji shook his head, not wanting to be left out from this, “I already decided Tsu-kun, I will go with you. End of discussion.”

Tsuna could only sigh while Chrome only stared at him, not really minding it. Reborn on the other hand who is riding in Tsuna’s head smirked, “Looks like Baka Yuji is starting some changes. Did Baka Yuji finally admit his defeat?”

Ieyuji glared the Sun Arcobaleno, “Sh-shut up Reborn! I’m not admitting defeat!” Reborn ignore his word as he kept smirking, teasing him who made Ieyuji irritated even more.

Tsuna could only chuckle on their antics, glad that somehow, Ieyuji is recovering from what happened yesterday. Chrome thinks the same thing too which made her smile.

A soft breeze came to them and in short time, Tsuna, Chrome and Reborn felt the coming presence that appeared before them. It was Byakuran, still smiling as he approached them floating in mid air.

“You guys finally arrive!” Byakuran said in overjoyed before his eyes landed to Ieyuji. “Oh, I didn’t expect for you to come here Sawada Ieyuji-kun. Why did you decide to come with your brother?”

“W-well I wanted to know what’s happening that’s all.” Ieyuji said while looking away. Tsuna chuckle ones again before turning to Byakuran, “Its fine to bring him with us Byakuran.”

Byakuran hum as he nodded, “Well if there is no problem with you then same goes for me Tsunayoshi-kun. Come on, I told Checker Face of your visit. He is now expecting you.”

A portal appeared behind Byakuran which surprised Ieyuji and Reborn. Tsuna and Chrome seems to expect it already so they didn’t react.

“Shall we go Tsunayoshi-kun?” Byakuran asked as he nodded and walked ahead first before Chrome and Ieyuji.

Ones they all went in the portal, Byakuran followed with his cheerful smile and the portal closed after they all entered.

* * *

 

In the Namimori Airlines, Yamamoto and Lambo were talking to Dino. It seems the two guardians are planning to go off somewhere.

“Really thanks for lending us your plane Dino-san, we couldn’t ask anyone other than you.” Yamamoto said with grin to his lips. Dino chuckle before nodding, “Its fine Yamamoto-kun, still I’m surprised that only both of you are heading to Italy. May I know why are you two heading there?”

“We’re going there to look for someone. Tsuna-nii asked us to find this person as soon as possible.” Lambo replied which questioned Dino. “Tsunayoshi-kun huh, I wonder who is he looking for. Do you want us to help you?”

“N-no need Dino-san, we don’t want to trouble you and beside you have to take care of the Ninth until he can recover right.” Yamamoto said, little embarrassed already.

“True but I feel like I have a depth to pay on you guys. Not only you saved the Ninth but also protected us from that Eclipse Flame and saved my little brother too. I have a right to do what I can to pay you, see this as a return from everything you done to us.” Dino said which his right hand, Romario nodded in response, truly agree to his boss.

Both Guardians turned to each other and smiled then back to him. “Then we’re counting on you for our travel back Dino-san.” Yamamoto said. Lambo followed, “Please take care of the Ninth while we’re away.”

Dino nodded, “If you need more, never hesitate to call and I will surely do it for you. I can lend you some of my men who are on standby back in Italy and lend you one of my cars too after you arrive and a place to stay.”

Lambo laugh for a moment before giving his gratitude, “Thanks!”

Dino smiled for them, “Take care you two.”

“We will.” Both respond at the same time before they both head off as Dino wave his good bye to them.

* * *

 

Somewhere building, Mukuro is currently talking to Torikabuto, the Funeral Weather of Mist with Daisy, the Funeral Weather of Sun.

“We received the orders from Byakuran-sama. We will lead the way.” Torikabuto said before heading off with Daisy. Mukuro followed them.

Arriving on the certain room where they are placing everything they found. Torikabuto gave the files to Mukuro which he immediately took and open it. He narrowed his eyes of every photo they had taken.

The image is too unrecognizable but one thing is for sure, they are human. Some are looked like melted metal, some are too unrecognized due to scattered parts of body like a small bomb was placed inside their stomach and soon explode inside them, some are torn apart, some like they are been tortured for a whole century and the most brutal part is that not only they are sliced but also burned them.

Someone strong should truly see this only, not someone weak and mostly vomit after seeing them. After scanning all the photos, he took the documents about what they had found about them. Everything looked uncertain. The cause of death, the real fact how they died, everything are too confusing to know what truly happened to them.

“We are still investigating about the real cause but as you see, we gain too many possibilities but none about them is still certain.” Daisy said, seeing how confuse Mukuro after reading them.

Mukuro took a deep breath before looking at the photos ones again. ‘Indeed, even if I’m just staring at these pictures, I can’t determine the cause of their own death.’ He turned to the two and asked, “Where are all the corpse?”

Daisy answered, “We have few of them here. Some are still on the place where it happened and can’t be transported because it’s already to the point they can’t be removed or can no longer be investigated for further information.”

‘Well those three will be there so I will leave it to them.’ Mukuro thought before shaking his head, “Kufufufu what an odd situation we’re having now Sawada Tsunayoshi.” He murmured before turning to them and spoke in serious tone, “Take me there.”

The two didn’t hesitate to lead the way which he followed.

* * *

 

Somewhere on the road, Hibari was on the front sit, very quiet and never spoke. Ryohei and Gokudera were on the back sit with Zakuro, the Funeral Weather of Storm. Kikyo, the Funeral Weather of Cloud was the one driving the car. They were too quiet, the only noise they could hear was the paper that Gokudera is holding and currently studying, wearing his eye glasses to make sure he could focus on the papers.

‘So these are the fated holders of the Vongola Ring.’ Kikyo thought as he observed each one of them by the use of the mirror to watch them from the back and his side. ‘From the outside I can see how normal teenagers they could be… but…’ He narrowed his eyes as definitely hidden to those look are strong auras, like a beast hiding its fang to anyone until they decide to strike. ‘They are strong… maybe these people could actually help us.’

Kikyo didn’t notice but Hibari was silently watching him. Seeing there will be no harm, he return back to his relaxing but not ones left his guard down.

“Octopus Head did you find something there?” Ryohei asked, not really wanting to interrupt him but he wanted to know if he found something already.

Gokudera sigh before raising his glasses, “Not much at the moment Turf Top but…” He gave a serious expression to Ryohei, “When we arrive, do your part.”

Ryohei nodded, seriousness is in place. “Don’t worry, I will extremely sure I will find something. Sawada is waiting for the result, we can’t extreme fail right.”

Gokudera nodded, knowing he understood that. He returned back to what he is doing.

Zakuro mentally sweat on this two, ‘They’re not acting like a teenagers that many usually does… must because those body are the body of their death selves but inside… are adults and more than seems in the eyes… Byakuran-san sure asked some people really intruding. I wonder what is he thinking when he first met them.’

* * *

 

In the other space where Byakuran and the others were, Tsuna, Chrome and Ieyuji were following Byakuran as he walked the way. Reborn on the other hand is being cautious as he study around the place where they currently were. He really doesn’t know where they are right now, all he knows is this place is inside the mansion with no window to see the outside, only plain but golden walls, few furniture to give more color around the place and so forth.

“Are you worried Reborn?” The Sun Arcobaleno turned to Tsuna who seems to be in concern. As if reading him, he sighs, “I know you could tell I can’t trust this guy Tsuna.”

Tsuna nodded, “I know because it is Checker Face who had chosen you and turn you into a baby… to be forced to hold the power of the Pacifier.”

Reborn gripped his hand while the other pulled down his fedora to shadow his eyes. “In your world… did we… die?”

Tsuna was silence for a moment before replying, “No, and there is nothing to worry Reborn.” The baby turned to Tsuna who’s showing a resolve within his eyes, “I know a way to get you and the other Arcobaleno free from the curse. We succeed in our world, there is no way we would fail here too. We will return you back, no matter what.”

“Tsuna” Reborn can’t believe it. There is a way to return back? And Tsuna know it and he will… help them? Reborn unconsciously whisper, “Why?” He know it already, deep within this teenager’s heart is something about him, something strong which could be the reason why Tsuna trust him more than anyone else. It was too obvious, even in his lifeless state. There are times he wonder, so he waited until the day he is finally recover and now he knows it wasn’t the time but his mind became too restless to think about it, and much more wait for it.

Tsuna only smiled, not giving an answer but that smile tells his answer. Reborn easily read it, ‘Wait until the business is over and I shall tell you everything.’ Reborn sigh softly before nodding, accepting his answer and shall wait until their business is over.

“We’re here everyone.” They all turn to the big door that is in front of them. They turn to Byakuran who never leave his smile.

“Is the person inside?” Ieyuji asked, hiding the fact he’s bit nervous. Byakuran nodded as an answer. Tsunayoshi turned to Chrome, “Just in case, do whatever it takes to watch over and protect Yuji-kun for me Chrome.”

Chrome nodded, “Understood Bossu.”

“Tsu-kun is that person dangerous?” Ieyuji asked, wanting to get ready in combat just in case. Tsuna turned to him and smile, “Not really but just in case be on guard. I know our Checker Face in our side but I don’t know anything about Checker Face in this side so I just want to be cautious Yuji-kun.”

“Oh come on Tsunayoshi-kun we’re not that dangerous people that you think we are.” Byakuran said, almost pouting. Tsuna turned to the white haired Sky holder and kept smiling, “I never said that Byakuran. I just want to be cautious.”

“Tsunayoshi-kun you’re actually an evil within those smile.” Byakuran said, wiping his fake tears from his eyes.

The brunette ignored his antics before turning to the door, “Shall we go in?”

Both Chrome and Ieyuji nodded, ready to go. Tsuna turned to Reborn who also nodded, already prepared. Tsuna turned back on the door and walked forward. Byakuran returned back to his usual mode which is smiling as he eats marshmallow.

Tsuna put both of his hands on the door and pushed it to open. Inside it reveals a dark place, a chimney in place with a fire lifted to give light upon the place, couches that are prepared for them, cup of teas and snacks on the table and on the very far side was Checker Face, staring at the art hidden in the shadow.

“Welcome” Checker Face spoke as he spins around to face them. “I am honor to be able to meet you Vongola Ring holders from the other parallel world.”

“It is an honor to meet this world’s Iron Mask, Checker Face… or should I call you Kawahira-san.” Tsuna said in his boss mode, much again astonished Ieyuji while amusement to Reborn, already expecting this.

“Have a sit and we shall talk as much as you need.” Checker Face offer which they accepted. Byakuran kept smiling as he follows them and closed the door, not wanting anyone to disturb their conversation.

* * *

 

In the site where everything began, Ryohei and Gokudera were surprised to see it personally. The destruction of the laboratory, corpses that are beyond recognizable and the vibes that it gives would really make anyone want to run away. Hibari only narrowed his eyes as he kept studying the place, its huge and there are too many investigators from the Gesso Famiglia are looking around to study the corpse and anything that could help them identify more until they reach the truth.

“You can feel it right? This strange vibes it gives.” Kikyo said which the two nodded. Gokudera gave a thought, “This aura… no doubt, the Eclipse Flame.”

Hibari decide to walk away, like telling them from this point is his own investigation. Gokudera could only sigh but didn’t stop the Skylark at all.

“Turf Top investigates those corpses thoroughly.” Gokudera ordered. Ryohei nodded and spoke in serious tone, “Got it.”

Ryohei went away, only leaving Kikyo, Zakuro and Gokudera.

“Zakuro I think their Cloud Guardian could investigate on his own. Just in case assist their Sun Guardian.” Kikyo told to his fellow Funeral Weather. Zakuro scratch his head in irritation, truly not liking it. “Fine I’ll babysit that guy.”

Zakuro went off even if it is against his will, knowing the furious of his respected Sky, he doesn’t want to face it ever again.

Kikyo turned to Gokudera and asked, “Is there something I can do for you? As Byakuran-sama’s order I must do whatever I can to assist you.” Gokudera nodded in acknowledgement, “Then will you guide me around and tell me as much as you know Kikyo.”

“Very well. This way.”

Both went off to the other direction to begin their investigation.

* * *

 

Night when Tsuna, Reborn, Chrome and Ieyuji went home. Nana was the one who welcome them and gave them a follow up dinner. Both Colonnello and Fon were also there and waiting for their return.

“I heard you all went out Reborn, why didn’t you tell us?” Fon said, hiding the fact he hates being left behind. Reborn answered, “Its short notice, never got a chance to tell anything.”

Colonnello hum before turning to Tsuna who’s now currently speaking to I-pin, she seems to be asking about where Lambo gone to.

“Can you tell us something about that guy kora.” Colonnello asked, showing his suspicion to the brunette. The Rain Arecobaleno could feel something about him, something he doesn’t understand at all and the only person who could answer those questions is none other than his comrade Arcobaleno, Reborn.

Reborn didn’t speak as he turned to Tsuna to observe him. Chrome went to them and sat down to speak with the other Arcobalenos.

“Storm Arcobaleno, Rain Arcobaleno we understand your confusion but at this moment we can’t explain things right now. In the right time we promise to tell you, for now please endure about the current knowledge you know about us.”

Both Arcobaleno stared at the female Mist Guardian in astonishment. They both turn to each other for a moment as if debating on something before turning back to her when finally both made a silent agreement.

Fon spoke in calm but hidden challenge, “Then you won’t mind if we try investigating it ourselves?” Chrome smiled to that, “Do as you please, we will not stop you.”

Fon smiled while Colonnello smirk, both are ready to take the challenge. Reborn pulled down his fedora and smirk, brings back memories about him sneaking around to find some information about them until the day Tsuna told him to come with them and learn the truth.

* * *

 

In the middle of the late night, Reborn in his pajamas went to the kitchen to see Tsuna outside the balcony, watching the night sky alone. Reborn went out to Yuji’s room after he felt his presence heading down quietly. Noticing how many minutes had passed, he decided to check on the brunette.

“Can’t sleep Tsuna?” Reborn asked as he approach the brunette. Tsuna turn around to see Reborn and smiled, “Something like that. Did you come all this way for me?”

The Sun Arcobaleno didn’t answer, he just went beside him and sat with him. Tsuna can see that’s his answer so he continued to look at the night sky where it reflects how beautiful the clear sky could be.

It was a long silence until Tsuna began to speak ones again, “I still remember, how I first encounter the Eclipse Flame and how it took away someone precious to me.” Reborn didn’t speak, letting him speak as much as he likes as he will be there to listen. “When I found out Ieyuji was possessed by Eclipse Flame, I knew right away I have to do something because if I don’t, it might end up the same thing that happened in the past, the past I don’t want to repeat again. So I strongly desire this time, destroy the Eclipse Flame and save its vessel no matter what.” Tsuna smiled, “And we achieve that, much that it makes me happy at the same time regret it.”

Tsuna took a deep breath to control his emotions before speaking ones again.

“I don’t regret saving Ieyuji… what I regret… is that I failed in my first encounter… and let him protect me from the Eclipse Flame that causes his death.”

Tsuna became silence, silently remembering this person to his mind and heart. Remembering how he protected him and died because of it, he is too regretting of being weak.

“Who is it… that person?” Tsuna halted before turning to Reborn who too faced him. “Who is this person who protected you and this whole time even in this world you still remember and continue to regret?”

Tsuna looked down as he turn away from the Hitman’s gaze. Reborn continue to wait, knowing he will soon answer. Tsuna took a deep breath before facing him again, showing how strong he’s holding his tears from coming out.

“It’s you Reborn.” Now that shocked him. Him? The one who protected and died is him? “More like it’s the you in our world, the parallel Reborn. He was the one who protected me and died… Reborn… is like my own father… My father figure.”

Now Reborn understand everything, no wonder how soft he is when he’s around. He didn’t plan on hiding everything about them, instead he only made him wait until his Guardians gathered and then told him everything about whom they were and where they come from. The questions why he trusted him so much unlike many others, not because he can be the one who will help and cover them but because he was reflecting him as him in other parallel world.

Tsuna hugged himself and gripped it. “I am full of regrets… like how I never get a chance to say thank you, how damn thankful I am for him coming to my life, dragging me in this crazy life and always being there for me. I never get a chance to apologize too, for every wrong I did to him and for disappointing him. I didn’t get a chance to tell him how precious he is to me, to the point I see him as my own real father unlike the real one… I have no grudge around him, just that… Reborn shows more father type than the real one… too many regrets… All I remember in his last moment is I should live… I live as he wished for me until I became old and my time is over. I… still… I…”

“Enough” Reborn jump and landed in front of him so Tsuna could face to face him. He spoke, “If that’s my parallel self I’m sure he already know how you feel and damn grateful too for meeting you, becoming his own student and seeing you grow up as fine man and boss. If I wished for you to live and you did, that will made me happy Tsuna and if you see me as your own father, I’m sure I see you too as my own son. That’s why myself protected you from that Eclipse Flame, whose father won’t protect his own son and let him die in front of their eyes?”

Tsuna can’t believe what he is hearing. The tears that he’s holding finally fell down, unable to hold them anymore. For some reason, he knew this is the different Reborn but in his eyes, it’s like it’s actually him who is speaking to him.

Reborn smiled, a pure one which he never expect to have and gave it to the brunette. A mysterious feeling indeed. They’re not always together but for unknown reason it’s like they always been ever since he arrived here. Just like how he felt for the first time he met Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna smiled and slowly reached the infant Hitman and hugged him as he cries. Reborn didn’t mind and let him, knowing now he still suffer from the death of his parallel self, this is all he could do to the broken sky.

‘Tsuna… no matter what happens… I will always be with you and protect you.’ Reborn made a resolved as he give comfort through action.

He doesn’t know why, he just felt he needed to protect this brunette even if he’s older from within and strong enough to protect himself. Even if it’s kind of foreign, Reborn accepted this feeling and will make sure that this time, he will be there for him.

* * *

 

Somewhere place in Italy, both Lambo and Yamamoto were currently standing on the hills, facing their destination.

“We finally found it Takeshi-nii.” Lambo said with a smile which made Yamamoto nod, “Let’s go Lambo.”

Lambo nodded as he jumped to his shoulder to ride on. Yamamoto grin and jump really high before igniting his rain flame to his feet and flew away.


	19. Uncovering Facts

“We’re back Juudaime.” Gokudera said in mature tone and smiled. Behind him were Ryohei and Hibari. The three just arrived to Sawada home after they finished investigating the place. Tsuna smiled for their return. Behind him was Chrome, smiling too. “Welcome back Gokudera-kun, Oniisan, Hibari-san.”

They all went to the living room to begin their discussion. Nana already left some snacks for them before leaving to do groceries with Fuuta, I-pin and Bianchi so that they could do the private talk in ease. Only those left inside were Ieyuji who is waiting for them too since he knew what’s happening with Reborn on his side.

“Did that Pineapple Head return?” Hibari asked as he went to the corner near the window, since he doesn’t like crowds. Chrome answered, “Unfortunately not yet.”

Tsunayoshi went to his sit where beside his brother and asked, this time in his boss mode. “What did you find Gokudera-kun?”

Gokudera immediately spoke his report, “The facility is as expected, a laboratory where they held the experiment of the Eclipse Flame no longer the Eclipse Flame we knew.”

Ieyuji questioned, “No longer we knew?”

“The Eclipse Flame had gotten stronger to the point it will never need a vessel and would cause destruction Yuji.” Ryohei answered much as his surprise while Tsuna and Reborn narrowed their eyes. Chrome’s eyes widen on that information. Ryohei continued, “Its extreme dangerous Sawada, this will be more than harder we could ever imagine.”

Tsuna gave a hard thought before turning to Hibari who spoke next. “I found few traces of Eclipse Flame and followed it. Omnivore it seems this flame could transport anywhere.”

“Anywhere?” Ryohei questioned. Hibari clarified, “The trace disappeared fifteen meters away from the laboratory. In there I found traces of Flame of Night being used.”

Now that widens the Guardian’s eyes. Reborn turned to Tsuna and asked, “What’s the Flame of Night?”

“Flame of Night is a unique flame used by Vindice and a certain person we knew. The one who created that flame is none other than Bermuda Von Veckenschtein the boss of Vendicare and the previous Arcobaleno who is supposed to be dead but due to the flame he created by using the clear Pacifier after Checker Face stole the flame within it. Using his own bitterness and hatred the Flame of Night is born. He is using those flames to keep the Vindices alive which are all previous Arcobalenos who are supposed to be dead.”

The information shocked Reborn. They are all previous Arcobalenos and they are all supposed to be dead!? It’s hard to sink.

Ieyuji asked, “Wait Tsu-kun! Are you saying Reborn will become like them? Whoever those Vindicare or Vindice are.”

“I will not let it which is why I made a deal Ieyuji.” Tsuna said facing him before turning to everyone, “And we are already making a move.”

“The deal” Ieyuji murmured before remembering back the talk between them and the Iron Masked Man.

_“I will cooperate in this case Checker Face.” Tsuna answered, giving relief to both Checker Face and Byakuran before adding, “In one condition.”_

_Checker Face didn’t mind and spoke, “Speak.”_

_“You will give me the right to do whatever I want in the Arcobaleno’s power and curse.” Tsuna spoke his condition much that surprised Reborn on his side._

_“Tsuna?” Reborn wanted to know what he means. Tsuna only smiled on the infant before becoming serious to them. “How is it Checker Face?”_

_Checker Face gave a serious thought before smirking, like knowing what he is planning to do. “Feel free to do whatever you like, Sawada Tsunayoshi.”_

_Ieyuji can’t do anything other than listen to the conversation. He turned to his brother who nodded in acknowledgement. ‘Tsu-kun’_

“I got a call from the Rain Guardian and Thunder Guardian last night that they arrive Italy safely and now began their search for his whereabouts.” Chrome informed the remaining Guardians.

 Gokudera and Ryohei nod in acknowledgement.

“If Flame of Night has something to do with this, it’s either Vindices or that person.” Tsuna murmured before turning to his right hand, “Gokudera-kun see if the location of the Simon Famiglia is still same like in our world.” He turned next to his Cloud Guardian, “Hibari-san ask the Storm Arcobaleno, Fon for help and secretly investigate the Vendicare. Working together would be better than being alone, this is an order.”

Gokudera gave a salute, “Yes Juudaime!” Hibari smirk, seeing the backbone of the Sky sure is interesting to see, “Hn” It means yes.

Tsuna turned to his Sun Guardian, “Oniisan we will have the Varia to be on our side and cooperate. Can you do that?”

Ryohei smirk, “Leave it to me Sawada. I could EXTREME handle them.”

“Chrome keep Kaasan, the girls and the children safe.” Tsuna ordered to Chrome. She bowed her head, “As you wish Bossu.”

Tsuna nodded before turning to his little twin brother, “Ieyuji can I ask you to gather your guardians. They need to be informed about the current situation.”

Seeing how serious he is, he nodded. “O-okay but just asking Tsu-kun… why?”

Tsuna narrowed his eyes as he looked away, “Because whatever is happening could be very much dangerous than what had happened in the Ring Conflict.”

Ieyuji remembered what happened in the Ring Conflict, how he is possessed and the outcome. He already made a resolve to never let it happen again and help him extinguish the existence of Eclipse Flame so it will never hurt anyone again.

“Got it Tsu-kun.” Ieyuji answered, complied the orders.

Tsuna turned to Reborn who is now showing seriousness. “Will you assist me for everything that happens afterwards Reborn… both Vongola and Arcobaleno?”

Reborn smirk as he pulled down his fedora, “No problem.”

* * *

 

In the place where Timoteo is currently staying, he turned to the sky. He could feel something is coming, far worse than what he had witnessed in the day of Ring Conflict.

On his side is Dino, watching and taking care of him with Romario on his side.

“What’s wrong Nono?” Dino asked, knowing he’s troubled about something. Timoteo turned to Dino and spoke, “I would like to visit my grandsons. Something is coming and I’m sure they will be involved, both Ieyuji and Tsunayoshi.”

“As you wish Nono.” Dino said before telling Romario to get everything ready which he complied and run off to prepare everything. Timoteo took a deep breath before speaking, “Inform Iemitsu too.”

“What should I inform him Nono?”

“To prepare in case something happened.”

* * *

In Italy in Giglio Nero Famiglia, Aria the boss of the Giglio Nero and Arcobaleno can’t help but get worried. She could see something in the future, something she will never like. Gamma is on her side, watching over her in worries.

“Boss you should get inside and rest.” Gamma said. Aria shook her head, “I can’t Gamma. I don’t know what’s going to happen and if ever my power could help to avoid the worst scenario I will.”

“Boss”

A ring tone is heard. Aria took her phone and surprised to see it’s from Reborn, the Sun Arcobaleno.

* * *

 

Somewhere space, Checker Face is watching the movements of everyone, including Sawada Tsunayoshi. He is smiling, not smirking, a pure smile.

“I am right to have them here.” Checker Face murmured before standing up from his sit. “Looks like it’s time for me to make some action… help Vongola Decimo conquer and win this battle.”

He walked away, murmuring in the winds.

“To eliminate the existence of Eclipse Flame… a mad living flame.”

* * *

 

Sawada home, Tsunayoshi is the only one left on the living room as he studies the papers in hand. Those are reports made by Gokudera with Ryohei and Hibari’s findings. As he studies them, he heard a small foot step which was Reborn who’s approaching him and jump to his shoulder so he could read them too.

“I’m done talking to Aria, they will cooperate.” Reborn told him. Tsuna gave a sigh of relief, “That’s good to hear.”

Both focused back on the papers and began thinking ones again.

‘Full destruction and bodies unrecognizable… just what kind of Eclipse Flame are we facing?’ Tsuna thought before he felt a familiar presence.

“Kufufufu” Reborn and Tsuna turned to the side to see Mukuro appeared through the mist. “I have arrived Sawada Tsunayoshi.”

Tsuna smiled, “Welcome back, what did you found Mukuro?”

Mukuro went in front of them as Reborn jump on the side and decide to hear them. Mukuro gave the photos which are all consisting of dead bodies and many disgusting sights. Even if that’s how the photos show, both aren’t affected like they are used to this sight for a long time… which is true.

“They are the copies of photos they have and… this are some I had took from the ones they recovered and currently studying.” Mukuro hands over a brown envelop which the Sky took and immediately took them out to read them.

Reborn took a peek to see what they are before turning to Mukuro and asked, “All this bodies, do you know the cause of their death?”

“Kufufufu I’m sure we already suspected one and only criminal, the Eclipse Flame.” Mukuro said with a smile before turning serious, “But for some reason something is off. I can’t describe but that’s how I feel. I investigate more but too bad that I found nothing.”

“But you got enough Mukuro.” Tsuna said as he studies them before turning to his Mist Guardian and smiled, “Great job.”

“Kufufufu of course.” Mukuro said with a smile.

Tsuna spoke, “Now can I send you another mission?” Mukuro smirk to it, “Oya oya, did you get a lead or something?”

“Not yet but just to make sure because according to Hibari-san there is a trace of Flame of Night being used in the laboratory that Byakuran and the others are investigating.” Mukuro’s smiled drop before turning serious, “Are you saying there is someone responsible between the Vendices or that bastard?”

Tsuna became serious, “That’s how I think right now but without definite conclusion we can’t act immediately. I already ordered Gokudera-kun to find the Simon Famiglia while Hibari-san to Vendicares. If ever Gokudera-kun found the Simon Famiglia, Mukuro I order you to infrared their place and investigate.”

“Are you sure about that Sawada Tsunayoshi? If this world is same in our world, there is a high chance that bastard is there. Like him he can use illusions to cover his own track. Just like I can sense him, he will sense me.”

“I know but if you will use Mukurow maybe it will strengthen your power to hide yourself.”

“Kufufufu well its fine to give it a try… still what do you plan to do? As far as I could sense, you don’t want to endanger against Simon Famiglia since those people are our allies in our real world and the boss there is your best friend right.”

“I know so I will also ask you not to harm any single one of them. I just want you to investigate and confirm something for me.”

“And that is?”

“If the one responsible is none other than the First Generation Mist Guardian, Daemon Spade or not.” Tsuna said in narrowed eyes which surprised Reborn. He asked, “First Generation Mist Guardian? Tsuna are you saying he’s alive for this whole four hundred years?”

Tsuna nodded, “His body is gone but he is still there and alive, by possessing people’s body.”

Mukuro added, “In our world, there is a one person that Daemon is currently possessing and that person is within the Simon Famiglia, Katou Julie. Using his body Daemon moved around and act just like how Katou act to avoid suspicion. He took Chrome and controlled her mind but thankfully she is saved but soon used my body for his evil deed to make Vongola stronger by entering bloodshed but thanks to Sawada Tsunayoshi, he prevented it and defeated him.”

Reborn nodded, absorbing the information in mind. “So does that mean the First Generation can use Flame of Night?”

Both nodded for confirmation. Tsuna spoke, “Which is why we need to know if he got any contact with the Eclipse Flame or not. Mukuro can I count on you?”

“Oya oya who do you think am I? Even if there is someone troublesome and I really hate,” Mukuro grin, an evil one. “I will just squash him with my illusions.”

Mukuro vanished on sight. Tsuna can’t help but mentally worried for both of them. ‘There are times I wonder how I got along with that devil illusionist.’

Reborn turned to Tsuna and smirk, “Your family sure is interesting.” Tsuna smiled to that, “I guess hahaha.”

They heard a door bell. Tsuna quickly put everything inside the brown envelop before standing up and going to the door. Opening it, he is surprised to see Vongola Nono, Timoteo with Dino behind and his men.

“Oh Tsunayoshi-kun it’s been a while.” Dino said with a smile. Tsuna smiled back, “You too Dino-san. You came Grandpa.”

Timoteo smiled, happy that he is calling him Grandpa. “Tsunayoshi I’m glad you’re doing well. May we come in? There is something I need to discuss from you.”

“Come in.”

Tsuna let them in. Most black men bodyguards stayed outside and so Tsuna closed the door. Tsuna led them to the living room where Reborn is currently sipping his favorite espresso. Even if he’s already used in this kind of scene even in his old world, Tsuna can’t help but still question how Reborn did that.

“It’s been a while old friend.” Timoteo greeted the hitman. Reborn smirk, “Chaossu”

Tsuna offered them some tea before sitting to his place.

“What brings you here Grandpa?” Tsunayoshi questioned, really surprised on his sudden visit with Dino.

“There is something I would like to talk about Tsunayoshi… something about you will soon get involved, including your little brother, Ieyuji.” As Timoteo said that, Tsuna already guessed that his intuition had told him so he nodded, not lying to his own grandfather. “That’s true.”

“Is this Eclipse Flame has something to do with it which is the reason Takeshi and Lambo went to Italy?” Dino questioned.

“Partly yes but they have a different assignment than the rest Dino-san.” Tsuna took a deep breath before continuing, “For now we’re still in the middle of investigation. Reborn is helping me and I will ask Ieyuji-kun’s famiglia and Varia to cooperate. I would also like to ask help from Vongola too.”

“Then there is no need to hesitate Tsunayoshi, we’re ready to cooperate.” Timoteo said with a smile, gladly to help his grandson to the coming ordeal. He wasn’t able to help before when Ieyuji was possessed, this time he will make sure to help them and never repeat that history again.

Dino smiled, “Chavelrone Famiglia will also assist you. I already see Ieyuji as my own little brother so I think I should see you as my own little brother too. Hahahaha having twins as my little brothers are best!”

‘Dame-Dino he’s not your little brother but big brother.’ Reborn said mentally, still never showed what he’s thinking from the outside. Tsuna could feel nostalgic since in his world, Dino is same as the Dino here, which made him happy. “Thanks Dino-san.”

* * *

Night in a certain dark room, the only light on the room is the computer that a person is using. That person is none other than Gokudera Hayato in his glasses. He’s complete focus on what his doing. Suddenly someone came out from behind from the mist. A familiar red right eye with a kanji one printed in the iris and its signature chuckle.

“Kufufufu How is your finding Octopus Head?” Gokudera stop his hands on the keyboard then took off his glasses as he faced him. “Their location is still same. Will you do well alone Pineapple Head?”

“Oya oya, worried for me?” Mukuro teased the Storm Guardian but he didn’t resort back, waiting for him to answer. Mukuro gave a smirk, “I will accomplish this alone Gokudera Hayato, rest assure for nothing will happen and will never fail from this mission.”

Gokudera nodded, “In case you need assistance, do not hesitate to call.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

* * *

Next day Ieyuji’s whole famiglia arrived to Sawada residence. Sadao keep himself distance, same for Brina. Ken and Chikusa were looking around as if expecting to meet their Mukuro-sama but became disappointed after hearing from Chrome that Mukuro-sama wasn’t with them at this moment. I-pin was acting normal since this is her home. Moshida on the other hand feels kind of nervous, mostly because he can see the Soulless Tsuna actually there in front of him speaking and smiling!

“This isn’t a nightmare right? I’m not dreaming right?” Moshida murmured behind Ieyuji. The younger brother twitch on his friend’s antics, “Moshida more words and I’ll kill you.”

Nana was smiling really happy as she served them snacks with Tsuna helping his mother.

“I’m sorry Kaasan if ever I’m causing trouble.” Tsuna said, little guilty all because of their situation. Nana giggled, “What are you talking about Tsu-kun? This isn’t trouble at all! I am more willing to help you in everything I can. I am your mother.”

“Kaasan” Warm was wrapped around his heart. Nana smiled sweetly to her older son and kissed his forehead, “Just remember to return home safe with everyone okay. Keep in mind to always be there for your younger brother.”

“Don’t worry Kaasan, I’ll keep Yuji-kun safe.” Tsuna promised to his mother.

Nana nodded, knowing he will fulfill his promise.

Soon Tsuna gathered everyone in the living room. Bianchi was there too only to listen and so was Reborn.

“Everyone thank you for coming here. I gathered all of you here because I need everyone’s help, of course you can refuse if you wish.” Tsuna began as everyone is quiet to listen. Brina raised her eyebrow on his words, “You asking help from us?”

Tsuna nodded, “It’s about the current situation that not many are aware and I’m sure everyone familiar with… the Eclipse Flame.”

That made everyone tense, remembering the Eclipse Flame they had witness from afar with the Varia and the rest of spectators.

“The white freak, Byakuran came and told us about the situation where maybe the main laboratory of the Eclipse Flame started.” Ieyuji began, wanting to be the one to explain to them the situation. “The laboratory had been investigated by his men and Tsu-kun’s Guardians, Gokudera, Hibari-sempai, Sasagawa-sempai and Mukuro… sempai… The results of their investigation are in the hands of my older brother.”

Tsuna showed them the brown envelop. “As much as I want everyone to see this, I will only pick chosen people to see this and if ever you will insist then I will let you but keep in mind what you will see may not be taken lightly.” He studied each one of them before picking the people he see fits, “Brina, Sadao, Chikusa do you mind?”

Brina stood up straight and walked forward and so Sadao, accepting the offer. Chikusa nodded first before standing up from the couch and went to Tsuna.

Mochida whispered to Ieyuji, “Do you know the content?” He nodded, “And I’d say you can’t survive seeing it again.”

After showing it to them, Tsuna gave the rest of the details to everyone whom they listened and soon they all made an agreement to accept Tsuna’s offer of help, which he’s glad to hear.

* * *

In Italy, Lambo was waiting outside on the certain house surrounded by trees, complete hidden on anyone’s view. It’s quite hard but both he and Yamamoto found the place they been searching for. Now Lambo was waiting since waiting inside was quite boring for him.

‘Now that I remember I should inform Hayato-nii that we finally found him.’ Lambo thought as he brought out a phone from his hair and began dialing his message then send it. ‘Now what to do?’

Lambo gave a deep thought before deciding to give up and lay on the ground, tired of thinking. Soon enough Yamamoto came out from the house with a smile plastered to his lips. Seeing that means one thing.

“So Talbot cooperate with us Takeshi-nii?” Lambo asked as he sits up with a smile. Yamamoto grinned, “Yup! Everything is going according to Tsuna’s plan.”

* * *

In the Vendicare, Hibari Kyoya was silently observing the place with his uncle, Fon.

“Are you sure about this plan of investigating them Kyoya? You do know the danger we will face ones we keep this up.” Fon said, wanting to know how dedicated his nephew for entering the danger ahead. This only made him smirk, up to the challenge. “Accepted.”

Hearing his answer, Fon took a deep breath and smiled, no longer complain. “Then let’s find something that your Sky wanted.”

“Hn”

With that, the two began sneaking inside.

* * *

On the certain island, Mukuro finally arrived and smirked since he successfully infrared the island where Simon Famiglia resides. The barrier they had made was strong and invincible in the eyes but since they were from the different world and future, they already know the counter measure how to sneak in and mostly destroy it.

‘Kufufufu now where are you.’ Mukuro thought as he faced ahead of where his target located. ‘Mukurow’

His animal partner, an owl named Mukurow came out in flaming indigo Dying Will Flame. With the help of his animal partner, both disappeared on sight.

* * *

Varia’s Japanese Headquarters where Xanxus and his Guardians were staying, everything is normal there. Xanxus eating his favorite steak to his favorite chair, Levi behind his boss to serve him, Mammon counting his money, Bel cleaning his knives, Lussuria busy decorating the vase to make the room lighter and Squalo’s quiet which rarely happened.

A little second someone came, one of their men went to their boss and kneeled down since he doesn’t want to anger the boss. “Boss someone is insisting of meeting you outside.”

Xanxus narrowed his eyes. Squalo stood up to where he sits and asked, “Who is it?”

“He said his name is Sasagawa Ryohei, Sawada Tsunayoshi’s Sun Guardian. He came here according to his little brother’s request and so he wanted to talk to you all.” He answered.

“Sasagawa Ryohei?” Squalo questioned, not knowing why he would come here and much more by the orders of that boy, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Lussuria seems to be happy about the announcement, “Oh my! That beautiful boy is back to visit me?” There are some flowers to his background as he said that.

Everyone could only sweat drop to his antics, except the boss who ignored him and Squalo became angry instead, “Shut up Lussuria!”

Squalo turned to Xanxus, silently asking if they should let him in. Xanxus only huff and return to his eating. Squalo faced the men and ordered, “Bring him here.”

“Yes sir!” The man gave a bow before exiting the room.

“Shishishi I wonder if something interesting will happen.” Bel said with a grin. Mammon stayed silence but in mind he’s wondering if it’s about the Eclipse Flame or something else.

Soon enough, Sasagawa Ryohei finally arrived and stood to everyone.

“Yo everyone, its EXTREME been a while.” Ryohei said with a grin. Only Lussuria greeted back, “Oh my, it’s been a while too. You haven’t change.”

“We last met few days ago.” Ryohei said with a smile.

Before the two could talk more, Squalo interrupt them and of course his voice is loud again. “VOIIIII! Did you come here just for chit-chat or what!?”

“Oh right in extreme.” Ryohei said before turning serious, “Xanxus, Tsuna seeks your assistance in case something happened.”

“That trash wants assistance for what?” Xanxus questioned, since he won the Ring Conflict, he lost the right to inherit position which was why he hated him at the same time in debt when finally he and his old man finally understood one another and forgave each other. A conflict of feeling which Xanxus will never tell to anyone… since it irritates him.

Ryohei answered, “About the Eclipse Flame.”

As if the word froze everyone inside the room. They knew how powerful the Eclipse Flame, not even their boss could handle one meteor Eclipse Flame, how much more for the ones who actually fought it face to face?

Mammon seems right to what he’s thinking, ‘For some reason I knew it will soon have something to do with us Arcobalenos.’

“Will you extreme hear me out?”  Ryohei asked in respect which everyone stayed silence, telling him to go on.

* * *

Night, Tsunayoshi with Reborn and Ieyuji were currently in the park. Since its night, only they are around. Tsuna sits on the swing as he took a deep breath and feels the cold breeze. Due to everything that happened which ends Tsuna having stress, Ieyuji insist Tsuna to go outside to relax his mind for a while. Tsuna reject it at first but thanks to Reborn they ended up where they are now.

“Ne Tsu-kun if ever we’ll engage in battle… would that mean…” Ieyuji paused for a while but knowing him already, he already knew what he really wanted to say.

Tsuna again took a deep breath before answering, “If it comes to that… I will have no choice but to engage battle ones again.” Ieyuji turn to him in concern. Tsuna gave an assuring smile, “Don’t worry Yuji-kun, we will not disappear. After all I still want to see the Inheritance Ceremony.”

“Inheritance Ceremony?” Ieyuji questioned. Tsuna smiled, “Your Inheritance Ceremony where you will finally inherit the title of the Boss of Vongola, Vongola Decimo.”

Ieyuji’s eyes widen, is he talking about he TAKING THE POSITION OF THE BOSS!?

Reborn spoke in firm tone, “Tsuna the one who will take the position is you. You won the Ring Conflict, you got the right to wear the Ring that symbolize the Vongola and so is the title of the next Vongola Decimo so there is no doubt you will take the position.”

“I know Reborn… but…” Tsuna looked on the night sky, “I have no plan to take the position, Yuji-kun would be a better Decimo. Ones this problem is over I would tell this to Grandpa too that I refuse to inherit such burden.”

Reborn studied the older twin, he can really tell the sincerity of his eyes that he has no intention becoming a boss again. “Are you sure for that decision?”

“Yes” Tsuna answered immediately.

“But Tsu-kun that’s…” Ieyuji can’t find a word to say. True he desire the position but ever since Tsuna saved him from the Eclipse Flame, seeing him how he handle things and even ordered his Guardians with such great charisma and leadership, he can’t help but doubt it.

The three soon heard someone running really fast. They saw it was Gokudera who approached them and bowed them for respect.

“Gokudera-kun.” Tsuna was the one who greeted. Gokudera smiled and gave his report, “Juudaime I receive from the Cow they had found him and from the Baseball Freak he had agreed to cooperate with us. The Skylark with Fon-san continues their investigation to the Vendicare and as for the Pineapple Head he had succeed infrared the Simon Famiglia. The Lawn Head already spoke to Varia, they will cooperate.”

Tsuna smiled, glad for the outcome and now all that’s left is to know who hold such powerful Eclipse Flame.

‘No one will be harm or die… we will end this… with our Dying Will.’


	20. Who Is The Culprit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess the culprit? Please give your deduction before reading this chapter and see if you readers are right or not. Please enjoy the new chapter of Soulless Sky.

“Everything looks nice.”

“I agree with you Enma.”

The two were practically enjoying the nice breeze of their beloved island. The two which were Enma Kozato the current boss of Simon Famiglia and Rauji Ooyama the Mountain Flame user were relaxing on the grass land.

Someone soon approach them and its Koyo Aoba the Forest Flame user. “Hey you two stop lazing around and help us fix those tents. You’re the one who demand a picnic Enma so you better help.”

“Okay Aoba I’ll help.” Enma said with bit disappointment since he wanted to relax more but smiled to them and got up, “Let’s make this picnic fun!”

Enma went ahead on the two. Rauji chuckle for a moment before standing up too and the two walked back where the others are.

“So, any news from the Vongola?” Rauji questioned his comrade. Aoba shrug, “Only Adelhide knows their main course of action.”

Ahead they saw Adelhide Suzuki the Glacier Flame user lecturing Enma for running away which he kept apologizing and telling her he will not run away again. P.Shitt the Swamp Flame user continued her work as she fixed the tables and their picnic lunch. Kaoru Mizuno who possessed unknown phenomena of Earth Flame was working on their tent. The only person who is brave enough to stop Adelhide from lecturing Enma is Julie Katou the Desert Flame user. For that reason Adelhide is now like killing him which Enma tries to stop to prevent that.

Everything is too normal for everyone, not knowing the fact they are being watch from afar, the Mist Guardian of Sawada Tsunayohi, Rokudo Mukuro with his animal partner weapon, Mukurow.

‘Just like in our world.’ Mukuro thought as he narrowed his eyes on the certain person, Katou Julie. ‘He is indeed here and possessing him. The only question is if he has something to do with that flame or an innocent bastard.’

Mukuro lowered himself before Julie turned to where he is located, thankfully until now still haven’t sense him.

Soon they all began to eat. It was full of laughter, enjoying their moments as a family. Enma really enjoys himself thanks to them, forgetting his loneliness and anger towards Vongola especially to a certain person, Sawada Iemitsu for killing his family.

From afar, Mukuro continue to observe them with cautious. He’s not focus on what they were talking about but total focus not only to Julie but each one of them, trying to find the sensation of Eclipse Flame in each one of them. Suddenly he sense something which made him huff and whispered.

“Are you trying to make yourself known Torikabuto?” As he said the name, he appeared beside him and answered, “By orders of Byakuran-sama to assist you as any means for investigation.”

“Kufufufu is that so… and how you got in here?”

“I found its weakness and used it to enter.”

“Impressive” Mukuro commented for getting here so quickly. Torikabuto began to ask, “Do you have any concern to those people over there?”

“Kufufufu for now nothing… but in case someone might possess the flame that we are all investigating.”

“Does that mean one of them possess the Eclipse Flame?” Torikabuto asked, ready to strike and if they will assassinate this person before this person unleash the flame. Mukuro became serious, “That what I’m currently investigating.”

Torikabuto turned to the party ones again, eyeing on each and every one of them.

“Torikabuto I will give you a warning, one of them is a powerful Mist user. No matter how powerful you hide your own presence it will not work against that person. Be cautious and be careful how you stare at them or he will notice our location.”

Torikabuto nodded, keeping in mind of his warning. Mukuro was glad he knew how to listen to what people says or it will be a hard time to get along with him.

Mukuro studied the famiglia ones again until something pop out to his mind that will help things fasten the investigation. He turned to Torikabuto and asked.

“I have a plan in mind and I need your cooperation to execute it.” Torikabuto faced Mukuro, as if waiting for the plan of his which only made him chuckle, “Kufufufu”

After the Simon famiglia eat, they all began to relax since it’s a nice weather.

“Man, today is too peaceful.” Kaoru commented as he stretched himself. “If only this happen everyday ahh it will be a better day.”

Enma nodded, “If only that is… but…” He became sadden which stop everyone and stared him. “We still need to settle everything… Vongola.” As he said the name, he narrowed his eyes. His hatred is there, visible.

No one gave a word, knowing his anger is really powerful. For someone who actually dislikes war more than anyone, but if war can give justice to their comrades who died, especially to Enma’s family death, he would take it now because nothing can hold him back anymore.

“So we will strike in the day as plan, the Inheritance Ceremony.” Rauji said. Adelhide added, “From what I heard, the person who won the Ring Conflict is the older twin brother of Sawada Iemitsu, Sawada Tsunayoshi.”

“Hmm… so he’s the target.” Julie said, hidden was an evil smirk similar to someone.

“Sawada… Tsunayoshi…” Enma echoed the name. “What kind of person is he Shitopi-chan?”

Shitopi-chan which is P.Shitt answered, “According to my information I gathered, he is actually known as Soulless Tsuna or Speechless Tsuna.”

“Soulless Tsuna?” Aoba questioned, “What kind of nickname is that?”

“Well listen.” P.Shitt sighs before continuing, “From my source he moves like a living corpse since he never speak nor show emotion, like a soulless person. His grades are average and if he really wanted he could do more to get on the top. From what I gathered it seems the little brother of his totally hates him.”

“Ohh, his own brother hates him. They don’t seem like a family after all.” Julie said, “Is that why the Vongola actually choose the little brother and not the older brother like it should be Shitopi-chan?”

“Well the little brother, Sawada Ieyuji is good sports but between average or below in grades. They think he just needs few teaching and would be better than a soulless kind of person like his older brother, Tsunayoshi.” P.Shitt answered.

“Mysteriously this soulless Sawada Tsunayoshi had gathered his own Guardians and forces themselves to participate. I heard they are quite powerful too.” Adelhide added information for everyone, “The Storm Guardian Gokudera Hayato, Rain Guardian Yamamoto Takeshi, Sun Guardian Sasagawa Ryohei, Lightning Guardian Bovino Lambo, Cloud Guardian Hibari Kyoya and two Mist Guardian Chrome Dokuro and Rokudo Mukuro.”

“T-two mist Guardian!? For real!?” Julie asked in surprised. Adelhide continued, “They won 3 to 1 to 1 in the midst of Mist Battle but still continued the Cloud Battle which again they had won. The one who told them to continue the Sky match is none other than Sawada Tsunayoshi which they totally won.”

“Told? He could speak after all.” Kaoru said which P.Shitt corrected him, “I heard it was their female Mist Guardian who is his voice.” Kaoru huff, “So in the end that boss they had chosen never spoke huh.”

Enma didn’t care about that but something questioned him, “How things happened in the Sky battle?”

“That is actually we don’t know Enma.” Adelhide said in low tone. “We tried finding more information but for some reason we can’t get any, like something is preventing us from learning further information. The only ones who knew are the participants and few spectators but none of them talked about it.”

“They completely shut their mouth huh.” Kaoru commented before turning to their boss, “So what do you plan to do now?”

Enma gave a thought. Truthfully he is not a kind of person who would think things since even if they had already declared him Boss of Simon Famiglia, to himself he isn’t one. He wasn’t really sure how lead everyone, he doesn’t look like a leader at all. But for their sake, he will have to do his very best to lead them.

Before Enma could give his answer, Adelhide felt a presence which made her alert. “Someone’s here.”

With her words, everyone became alert until they saw Mist around them and forming in front of them. It is revealed to be Torikabuto. They took a battle position.

“Who are you?” Aoba was the first one to ask. Torikabuto answered, “One of the Six Funeral Weather, Torikabuto.”

“How did you enter here?” This time, Enma asked. Torikabuto answered, “To eliminate you.”

With that, Torikabuto attacked with his Mist.

From afar in the different location, Mukuro with Mukurow is observing them.

‘Without the Vongola Sin, their full potential is not awaken yet which gives us advantage.’ Mukuro thought as he studies them. ‘But even without it they can do well… but not enough. This will corner them and we’ll see if you will get out from that shell Daemon Spade.’

* * *

 

In Sawada Residence, Chrome’s eyes were closed as she sits in the coach, trident in hand. She is currently meditating to know what her Mukuro-sama condition.

‘Mukuro-sama’ Chrome called as she meditates.

Both Mist Guardians gain an ability to see what each other see if they are meditating, they can even teleport themselves to each other’s side which is totally useful whenever one of them is in danger.

Slowly Chrome can finally see the image what Mukuro-sama could see within his eyes. It’s the battle between Simon and Torikabuto.

‘Mukuro-sama is testing them?’ Chrome wonder as she watch.

 If she wanted she could connect her mind to Mukuro-sama for them to talk but for now reconsider, knowing right now he's focused on the assignment in hand.

 She stared at the battle until her eyes landed on Julie, even in image only she could already sense the soul inside of him. She’s a strong Mist user so she can sense him. ‘Daemon Spade is here like in our world… the only question is if he possess the Eclipse Flame or not.’

On the side, Fuuta and I-pin were watching Chrome as she meditate.

“Chrome is fiercely concentrating.” I-pin commented which Fuuta agreed, “According to my ranking, she is currently high in the powerful woman in mafia.”

“I wonder if we could do something for Tsu-nii and the others. They are all working hard.” I-pin said to Fuuta. He too agreed but what can he do? For a minute something pop out to his mind, “I-pin you said they are looking for someone that seems to possess this Eclipse Flame right?”

I-pin nodded which made Fuuta smile, “Maybe I can help them.”

“Eh?”

Fuuta immediately run the stairs, heading to his room. I-pin followed him.

‘This time… I can finally repay Tsuna-nii’s kindness.’

* * *

 

In Vendicare, Kikyo with Daisy are currently talking to the Vindices guarding the area. Within the shadow was Hibari Kyoya observing them. The plan is to have those two attention focus on them while Hibari study them since how they will act and respond reflects to their current plan in hand while Fon who is the only infant sneak inside without letting them know.

Hibari remembered how they suddenly came and told them by orders of Byakuran they are here to assist them. Hibari in mind had no plan of cooperating with them, well if he’s a kid he’ll totally do that but now he’s mature and even unnoticed, adult. He knows what to do and how to handle things which is why he accepted their assistance. The one who formed the plan is Kikyo since he’s better communicator and Daisy will act as his companion since knowing Vindice they already have information about their famiglia.

‘Nothing particularly wrong… but there could be something else.’ Hibari thought as he observed them. Suddenly he remembered his infant Uncle which truthfully not if he will use his real world’s knowledge. ‘If he’s found its over.’

* * *

 

Inside the Vendicare, Fon successfully got in.

‘The security is too tight, really hard to sneak in but somehow glad to succeed.’ Fon thought with a smile, proud to himself before focusing, ‘According to my nephew, Bermuda the boss of the Vindices are all previous Arcobaleno who should be dead but thanks to the Night Flame they all survived. This information is hard to sink in, knowing in the end of this road as an Arcobaleno, only death.’

He took a deep breath to calm himself.

‘Now is not a time to think about such thing, the mission is to find him and see if he possessed the Eclipse Flame. If my nephew is right, the presence of the Eclipse Flame is hard to hide in the presence of the Trinisette holders. I as an Arcobaleno am part of the Trinisette which means it can never escape within my presence.’

He took cautious before heading ahead, moving with no sound but quick.

* * *

 

In the middle of Namimori Street, a certain white hair that loves Marshmallow is currently irritating someone.

“Oh come Soichi-kun, here me out will you.” Byakuran began complaining about every single thing, mostly his work in Gesso Famiglia. He even complains about the serious situation that’s been happening, “Tsunayoshi-kun is really cold to me. Did I do something bad? Do I look like I’m about to eat someone? Is he shy to me?”

So irritated, Irie Soichi shouted. “Byakuran-san please do your work more seriously! You know the fate of the world is depending not only to the Vongola but also to you!”

“But Soichi-kun~”

“No more buts Byakuran-san!” Irie looked away as he sigh, “Just how did my counterpart self able to deal with you? Maybe I am able to meet Tsunayoshi-kun I will really ask that.”

Byakuran pouted, “How mean Soichi-kun. I’m doing my work well you know.”

“Really?”

“Really! I asked Kikyo and Daisy to assist Kyoya-kun from his investigation to Vindices, same to Torikabuto to assist Mukuro-kun in investigating the Simon Famiglia.”

“And who’s investigating the place and those… dead bodies?” Irie was currently uncomfortable talking about those dead bodies, remembering the first time he saw it he actually vomit from disgust.

Byakuran answered with a smile, “Zakuro is currently doing that. Bluebell is sleeping. For me I’m bored so entertain me Soichi-kun.”

Irie could only sigh again as he shook his head for hopelessness. ‘How childish Byakuran-san could be.’

* * *

 

Vendicare, Fon now hiding as he observed a certain room that is guarded by two Vindices. The door behind wasn’t seems to be a prisoner so he could only conclude it’s an office.

‘This is Bermuda’s Office… I wonder why it’s full guarded.’ “He wondered as he looked around. It seems nothing can help him divert their attention, there's no place too for him to sneak in. It is either to let himself known or take a risk. Fon smirk on the situation he’s in, ‘What I situation I got myself into.’

Fon immediately hid as he sense someone coming. Another Vindice but the presence of this Vindice is totally different than the rest. Like, he’s more powerful than everyone else here.

‘Could he be… Jager that Kyoya talked about, the strongest Vindice and the right hand of Bermuda?’ Fon thought as he stared at him.

Jager stop in the entrance office before opening the door and went in. It’s risky but Fon took it as he moved really fast to get in before Jager closed the door. Fon successfully got in and glad he immediately found the place to hide himself. He immediately observed the place, wanting to know if he was found or not but it seems this Jager failed to sense him as he continue to walk on the desk where someone currently signing papers. An infant Vindice, Bermuda von Veckenschtein.

“Boss about the people outside.” Jager began which made Bermuda stop from what he’s doing before replying, “I know Jager. Someone already reported it.”

“Are you going to see them?” Jager questioned which made him huff, “Like I will, those people are only wasting my time. I already gave my order to throw them away but it seems they are persistent as I could see.”

Jager decide to stay silence, knowing it’s true. Fon on the other hand stared Bermuda for a moment, studying him.

‘He’s…’

* * *

 

Simon Island, the famiglia were having a hard time fighting against Torikabuto and his powerful illusion. The illusion is hard to fight and add the fact they have no idea of who he is and his capability. Complete disadvantage.

Mukuro who kept observing the battle could tell they can’t win against him. They might will with a help of the Vongola Sin to awaken the power of their ring, too bad they still haven’t taken yet.

‘Oya oya I wonder if Tsunayoshi will be willing to give them the Vongola Sin or hid them… as who they are now they seems to have great hatred to Vongola, not that I could blame them for believing such lies.’

He focused ones again on each one of them before narrowing his eyes. It seems Daemon Spade had finally enough from these weaklings and will show this person the difference between illusionists.

On the battle, Enma and his family are breathing hard. They are tired from the battle and also injured while their enemy Torikabuto shows no tiredness and only few injuries with no mind at all.

‘Damn it!’ Enma can’t help but curse. They are losing and he can’t do anything, not even protect his own friends. ‘Will I always be weak? Is there anything I can do!?’

“Nufufufu pathetic.” A foreign voice was heard that made Enma’s eyes widen and so the others. They all turn to Julie who had this dark aura around him. He spoke but his voice is different, “Is this all the Simon Famiglia could do? Such pathetic, because of you weaklings that the Vongola will ones again fall to absurdity. I can’t let that happen, the Vongola must stay strong no matter what.”

“J-Julie? Wha-what are you-” Adelhide was unable to continue her words when Julie spread a mist around them, making them fall asleep. “Fools like you must stay silence. I will use you all more in the better time that’s why none of you shall be thrown or die you trashes.”

When everyone are asleep, he turn to Torikabuto who seems to never react from the outside but was surprise from the inside. ‘Is this what the Mist Guardian talk about, the First Generation Mist Guardian of Vongola, Daemon Spade.’

Julie, no Daemon Spade smirk. ‘Nufufufu’

From afar, Mukuro narrowed his eyes.

‘He’s…’

* * *

Vendicare in Bermuda’s office, Fon decide to show himself which made Jager took a battle position while Bermuda stared him.

“Storm Arcobaleno, Fon what are you doing here?” Bermuda asked in serious and threatening tone, never thought someone is actually here and succeeds sneaking in to their headquarters.

Fon wasn’t affected from his threating and Jager’s overwhelming strength. Instead of answering them, he immediately went out the room.

Bermuda shouted, “AFTER HIM!”

Now the whole Vendices knew his presence and now chasing him. Fon didn’t mind and kept running really fast, due to his infant body that makes things hard for them to capture him. Bermuda is enrage and decide to pursue him as well with Jager on his side.

Fon arrive to the small hole and went in, it’s actually a path where it will lead outside and successfully got out but the chaise is not over yet since knowing Vindice in or out its still dangerous. Fon continue to run away but then a sudden presence made him stop as in front of him is a Night Flame and appeared both Bermuda and Jager.

Fon prepared himself if ever he needs to engage battle.

“Fon it’s not good to run in the middle conversation.” Bermuda said in threatening tone which made Fon guard up even more.

Before they could do anything more, Hibari Kyoya landed beside Fon, like he came from the sky.

Jager narrowed his eyes within the bandages while Bermuda studied the new comer.

“Kyoya I’m sure you already know what I am about to say.” Fon murmured for him to hear.

Hibari studied them, more like only Bermuda. The infant sense those eyes and became even more prepare. Before anyone could speak, Hibari broke it.

“Hn” He turned to his uncle, “No doubt… He doesn’t possess one.”

“Possess?” Bermuda questioned.

Fon nodded, their suspicious is cleared. Bermuda doesn’t possess the Eclipse Flame.

“You are… If I recall you are the Cloud Guardian of Sawada Tsunayoshi... what are you doing here?” Bermuda asked in serious tone.

Hibari turned to him in cold eyes. From afar, Kikyo and Daisy arrived and see how things going or if needed fight them. Hibari answered him.

“Investigating the Laboratory found by the Gesso Famiglia. You Carnivore are aware of the Eclipse Flame being made and studied by those Herbivores but decide not to do anything about it.”

Bermuda narrowed his eyes even if it’s not seen due to the bandages wrapped around his face. What he had told them is true, he knew a certain famiglia were making a new and dangerous flame from each and every kind of experiment called Eclipse Project. They also knew the fact about what happened to the Ring Conflict since in hidden they are watching and see how things go through. Even if how dangerous flame it could be, the Vindice decide not to do any action.

Knowing how much knowledge they had, Hibari didn’t waste time to explain them, instead make to the point. “We found in the Laboratory a mass and powerful Eclipse Flame being presents there before it disappeared, like someone took it and disappeared. There is a trace of Night Flame being present there too.”

Jager flinch and so is Bermuda. This people… do they know about the Flame of Night? That can’t be possible, they made sure its complete hidden and no people will ever found such existence of flame. So how did this people…

Knowing their shock and confusion, Hibari smirked. “Wondering how we knew about your secret flame, well everyone would expect that.” Bermuda glared at his confidence, before he could shout HIbari beat him, “We have a lead which is the Flame of Night, in this case only two are suspect. One is the Boss of Vendice, you Bermuda.”

As his name said, Bermuda’s eyes widen but unnoticed from the outside. Daisy seems to be surprise from the revelation, not really knowing why under orders of Sawada Tsunayoshi they are investigating the powerful that shows no mercy Vendicare, the Vindice. Kikyo on the other hand narrowed his eyes, he doesn’t really know anything about Flame of Night but if ever they are an enemy it would be a hard battle.

Hibari continued, “We wanted to know if you possess the Eclipse Flame. With its immense power I don’t think it would be easy to cover such presence. You and everyone else here are previous Arcobalenos should know what I’m talking about.”

Jager was now itchy to grab his weapon and attack him. How much does this guy know about them? Thankfully Bermuda was stopping him from doing such action.

As the talk continue, Fon noticed how surprise they are to see his nephew knew so many things about them. Fon wanted to question his nephew about what he knew and where he knew them, well of course after everything here is over. For now he need to focus on his surroundings, he can sense the Vendices around, waiting for their boss signal to attack.

Hibari knew they are everywhere and surrounding them but didn’t care. In this mission the Omnivore didn’t say anything about engaging battle against them so there is no need but if necessary he will not hesitate to battle them. For now something important is needed to be done.

“Bermuda von Veckenschtein” Hibari called his full name that took his full attention. He spoke, “I have no intention of answering every question you throw, if you want answers you will have to ask the Omnivore for answers.”

Bermuda could tell who this Omnivore he talked about, his own chosen Sky, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Hibari turned to his infant uncle, like a silent message he understood and jump to ride his nephew’s shoulder. Hibari took a last glance on the two before walking away. Kikyo and Daisy understood the silent order and followed him from behind.

Jager wanted to dash and attack him but, “Stop Jager there is no need to pursue them.” Jager seems not satisfied to his boss orders. “But-”

“We all had seen their capabilities in the Ring Conflict. We only saw their full potential and the fact that they knew many things about us could give disadvantage to our side.” Bermuda reasoned.

“We can take care of them if we take things seriously.” Jager reasoned back but Bermuda a careful Boss shook his head, “We will not engage any battle unless necessary Jager. For now call everyone, we have a meeting to discuss and surely I will have to meet their Boss for explanation.”

Jager knew Bermuda could be really scary and he doesn’t want to meet that anger. So even against his will, he will obey his orders.

Bermuda on the other hand is thinking deeply as he recalled the conversation. Other than them someone else can also use Flame of Night.

‘Who could that be…?’

* * *

 

Sawada Residence and the Children’s room, Fuuta just finished using his power to see the rankings and immediately took note of what he had seen. Ieyuji’s name in it, since he’s actually been possessed by flames and one of the successful ones too. There are many others but unfortunately died. Now there is one name outstanding and only one person possessed such flame.

I-pin saw the name of who possible everyone is searching for.

“Do you think this person is…” I-pin wasn’t able to finish her words. Fuuta stared at the name before turning to I-pin, “Let’s tell this to Tsuna-nii I-pin.”

I-pin nodded, completely agree.

* * *

 

Simon Island, Torikabuto could feel the presence, same for Mukuro from his place very far from the battle. Julie who is now Daemon Spade is chuckling, truly intimidating his own opponent. Both Mist users have the same thought.

‘He’s the one.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guess correctly? If you do congratulation reader. Please keep looking forward for the next chapter.


	21. The Culprit, The Enemy

Mukuro observed Julie Katou even more, knowing the fact that Daemon Spade is their target.

‘The Eclipse Flame aren’t taking over… it’s too calm, no more like they are tamed. Does this mean he able to tame and use it to his own will? No one, not even that little twin able to do it… how could he…’

Mukuro turned to his animal partner who’s waiting for orders. Turning back to the battle, he decided to intervene. So both of them disappeared on sight.

* * *

 

In the battle, Torikabuto became even more guard after learning the fact this guy, Daemon Spade the first generation Mist Guardian of Vongola actually hold the dangerous flame, Eclipse Flame. He can’t make any rash attack from this point.

Daemon dashed forward to attack and Torikabuto used his illusions to put some defense but since Daemon is also a Mist user, he able to disrupt his illusions before giving an Eclipse Flame a swing. Torikabuto covered himself, preparing to be hit but someone intervene and slashed the flame before it hit.

The person who saved him was forming in front of him, revealing Rokudo Mukuro with his animal partner, Mukurow. Daemon was quite surprise to his appearance, he is exactly his carbon copy. He never knew he would meet someone who’s almost had the exact look as him.

“Kufufufu you done well Torikabuto, you should return back and report what you had found.” Mukuro ordered, this made Torikabuto doubt it. “Are you sure?”

“I can do well on my own, so go before he do something to block your way out.” Mukuro said to him, like saying there’s no need to worry and go.

Torikabuto still wasn’t sure but decide to comply and began to disappear within his mist. Daemon didn’t mind his escaped, all attention is focus on the new arrival Mist user.

“Nufufufu are you planning to sacrifice yourself?” He asked in amusement. This made him laugh, “What makes you think I’m sacrificing myself Daemon Spade.” He narrowed his eyes, making Daemon Spade do the same.

“Who are you?” Daemon asked in deep and serious tone. Mukuro answered it in maturity and seriousness, “Rokudo Mukuro, haft Mist Guardian of Sawada Tsunayoshi.”

“Sawada Tsunayoshi” Daemon echoed the name until remembering the name from P.Shitt and Adelhide. This made him chuckle to mock him, “I remember, the rumored to be Soulless or Lifeless human. It actually made me wonder, why follow someone like him who is actually like a moving corpse.”

If someone said that, Mukuro would never hesitate to hit this person and torture them to death. Right now, this is Daemon Spade who possess the Eclipse Flame, he will not make any exception but he will do it with caution. He brought out his trident and pointed it to him.

“You have no idea who he is so you have no right to judge him. After all, insulting him also means insulting your own sky, Vongola Primo.” Mukuro said in serious tone. Well that made Daemon question, Mukuro smirk and clarified him. “Sawada Tsunayoshi’s ancestor is none other than Vongola Primo. You lived for too long and never known? Such pity.”

Well that insulted Daemon as he brought out his scythe, “I knew that knowledge in case asked Rokudo Mukuro.”

“Oya is that so, I thought you don’t so I informed you’re suppose clueless brain.” Mukuro said as both glared to one another.

Both prepared themselves and in matter of seconds, both attacked and started their battle.

* * *

 

At the entrance barrier of the island, Torikabuto appeared and looked behind the island. Until now he wasn’t sure if its right to leave him behind but he had to report his findings to make them aware their coming enemy.

‘Come back safely… for your sky.’ Torikabuto’s last thought for Mukuro before disappearing on sight.

* * *

 

Sawada residence, Tsunayoshi was reading the report with Reborn on his side when Gokudera went his boss after his conversation from a certain Skylark. He started to tell his report.

“Juudaime I received the report from Skylark. Bermuda doesn’t possess the Eclipse Flame.” Tsuna stop reading the paper to look at his right hand. Tsuna took a deep breath before he spoke, “All that left is Mukuro’s report.”

Gokudera nodded, “I’m sure even if that Pineapple Head won’t return, she will be able to tell us. Both of them are connected.”

“Yeah… still it worries me Gokudera-kun… especially the list that Fuuta had given to me.” Tsuna said, showing his concern for his Mist Guardian. Reborn glanced to Tsuna and asked, “If ever the one who possess the Eclipse flame is him… what are you going to do Tsuna?”

Tsuna wasn’t able to answer until he heard a rushing noise from above heading down to see Chrome in panic. Instantly Tsuna went beside her to calm her down.

“Chrome calm down.” Tsuna whispered as he calmed her. It took a moment for her to calm down and so decide to ask, “What happened Chrome?”

“Bo-Bossu” Chrome took a deep breath before speaking, “M-Mukuro-sama… Mukuro-sama engaged battle against Daemon Spade.” This surprised Tsuna and so is Gokudera, Reborn narrowed his eyes on the information. Chrome added, “The one who possess the Eclipse Flame, is Daemon Spade.”

Looks like they had it expected but still hearing it is hard to believe.

“Juudaime should we go and assist that Pineapple Head?” Gokudera asked, ready to go anytime. Tsuna thought for a moment before asking Chrome, “What’s the last situation had you seen Chrome?”

Chrome answered, “The Mist Funeral Weather came to assist Mukuro-sama, ordered him to test the Simon Famiglia to see the reaction of the first generation Mist Guardian, he appeared as plan and confirmed he holds the Eclipse Flame, Mukuro-sama ordered the Funeral Mist to escape to report the findings and now they are fighting.”

Tsuna nodded before turning to Gokudera, “In case Mukuro don’t return within a day, we will depart Gokudera-kun.” Gokudera took that order, “Yes Juudaime.”

“Tsuna heading there would be reckless.” Reborn said, not agreeing to it. “If the one who possess the Eclipse Flame is indeed the first Generation Mist Guardian of Vongola, you shouldn’t make any rash decision.”

“I know Reborn… but don’t worry.” Tsuna turned to the Sun Arcobaleno and smiled, “I believe in Mukuro.”

Reborn observe him for a moment before smirking, liking his full trust to his Mist Guardian.

“Gokudera-kun in case have Oniisan ready anytime. Tell Hibari-san to return back safely.” Tsuna told his Storm Guardian as he complied, “Yes Juudaime.”

Gokudera began calling the Turf Top. Tsuna turned to Chrome and spoke in gentle tone, “Chrome you should rest.”

Chrome smiled to his gentleness but shook her head, “I should do my best for both Mukuro-sama and Bossu, I can’t afford to rest.”

As always, Chrome will always continue no matter how heavy her feelings right now. She’s not the only one but also Lambo, that’s why the rest even though not speaking it loudly would do whatever it takes to make sure they won’t feel that way.

“Then try not to push yourself.” Tsuna said that made her nod, “Thank you Bossu.”

* * *

 

Somewhere Italy, Lambo and Takeshi were staying in traditional home in the middle of the forest. In there, they were currently talking to Talbot who asked questions about certain facts since there are few things that he can't calculate to complete his work.

Yamamoto do the speaking while Lambo stayed quiet, only observing the person in front of him. After the Rain’s whole talking, Talbot began to chuckle.

“To think I would hear something like this.” Talbot mumble before laughing louder. The two didn’t react, waiting for him to be finish until finally he did and spoke. “I got the information I need, I can continue that and finish it.”

Yamamoto and Lambo grin, glad that the knowledge they actually had could help him complete it as much as possible.

“Do you want help for making it?” Lambo asked, offering a little help. Talbot chuckle before shaking his head, “Little one I’m capable of my own. Just sit and wait.”

Lambo wanted to resort of being called little one but held back. Yamamoto bowed his head, “Thank you Talbot-san for everything.”

“Hehehe what are you talking about, the theory you had offered me is very interesting. I want to see how it will result within my own eyes. I should begin my new preparation. I’ll leave you two for a while.” Talbot said as he stood up and walked away, leaving the two from the room.

Lambo turned to the Rain Guardian and smirk, “Looks like Stupidera's curiousness to everything back then helped us.” Yamamoto grin and nod, “Yeah, if Gokudera didn't know anything about making it surely it will take much time for Talbot to complete it." The Rain Guardian remembered how their Storm Guardian made some serious questioning about it to Talbot back to their time. Knowing everything really helped them. "Let’s report this to Tsuna.”

The Lighting Guardian agreed as he took out his phone inside his hair and began dialing.

* * *

 

In Simon Island, Daemon was enjoying their battle. To see he’s actually skillful, he would become a perfect vessel than him.

“Rokudo Mukuro you are too interesting Nufufufu.” Daemon chuckle. Mukuro didn’t react but kept his guard up, ‘Just like in our world, he will come to interest me and think of a way to use my body as his new vessel… Like I’ll let him this time.’

Daemon attacked and this time more powerful with the mix of Eclipse Flame. Mukuro was able to block his attack but the force was too strong that he had been blown away. He rolled three times before using his feet put himself and flip backward few times to give more distance from him. Sitting, he saw Daemon following him with his coming attack.

Twirling his trident, he created a strong fire pillars of lotus to stop his advancement and give him a feel of the strong heat which only made the first generation Vongola smirk and slashed the illusion away.

“What a pity power you have.” Daemon commented to his power with smirk of mockery and confidence.

Mukuro narrowed his eyes, knowing full well his capability of power. ‘I can’t even hold back… no choice.’

Mukuro gazed his Mukurow whom he had ordered to stay put, hearing the silent order, Mukurow immediately flew and head to his master. The Mist Guardian gave his command.

“ **Mukurow Ex-Cambio Forma!** ”

Mukurow growled as he began to shine and became the weapon his master had ordered. Mukurow transformed into a set of three lenses with wings on each lens now attacked to his owner’s right eye.

“ **Daemon Spade’s Devil Lens!** ”

Now that astonished Daemon who recognized it as his own weapon lens with different appearance. He grinned wider, Rokudo Mukuro is becoming even more and more interesting.

Mukuro began to use the power of his lens to see all his status and he had seen it. The amount of power he had, the danger of the Eclipse Flame, his weakness that’s currently blank and the amount of suffering the vessel Daemon is occupying. He saw them all in matter of seconds.

Daemon began dashing forward and attacked but Mukuro avoided him, still Daemon able to make a follow up move which he twist his scythe and Mukuro blocked it successfully but another fast twist hit Mukuro hard as he’s been thrown away. He was slide on the ground and hit someone. Grumbling Mukuro stood up until he noticed the person he’s been hit.

‘Kaoru Mizuno…’ He narrowed his eyes, it seems he found something a good use for him.

Daemon dashed forward in full speed. Mukuro’s trident disappeared and quickly took Kaoru’s body before disappearing before Daemon could hit him.

Daemon twitch and quickly looked around. He used his scythe to give a slash around the place, destroying any illusions but none. It could only mean one thing, Rokudo Mukuro escaped with Kaoru Mizuno.

The first generation Vongola twitch from irritation, good prey escaped… still… it made him smirk after realizing something. He turned to the rest of the unconscious Simon Famiglia. Plan formulating to his head, a real good way to make the Vongola indestructible. His eyes were now flowing dark red, like the color of the Eclipse Flame.

“You will be put to use and I’ll make sure our path will cross and this time, take your body, Rokudo Mukuro. Nufufufufu…” He began to laugh loudly.

From the distance, Mukuro reappeared carrying the unconscious man, running away as he got in the entrance of the barrier. From his location, he heard the laugh of Daemon spade. He ignored it and continue his escape as fast as possible even though his body aches from his battle against him.

* * *

Night in Sawada Residence, almost everyone in Tsuna’s Guardian were present. Ieyuji was there too with I-pin in his lab, Two Arcobaleno: Reborn and Fon were on the table. They were discussing about Bermuda and concern of the First Generation Vongola Mist when Chrome felt a familiar presence and so is Tsuna.

This made the Strom Guardian question, “Juudaime? Are you alright?”

Instead of answering, Tsuna immediately stood up and run followed by Chrome. Everyone in question soon follow. Arriving outside, they were surprise to see the appearing form of Rokudo Mukuro with the unconscious body in his back.

“Mukuro-sama!” Chrome immediately went to his side.

Gokudera and Ryohei followed, Gokudera took Kaoru’s body in his back while Ryohei began using sun flame to their Mist Guardian at the same time checking the amount of damage he had taken. Tsuna their Sky was worried for his Mist and so approached him.

“Mukuro are you alright?” Tsuna asked, the concern is totally obvious to his tone. Mukuro smirked, “Don’t dare see me as a weakling Sawada Tsunayoshi.”

Sarcastic but it made Tsuna glad he’s alright. He turned to the person who’s still unconscious, complete familiar of who he is. Reborn from behind gaze to Tsuna as Ieyuji voiced out the question.

“Who is he Tsu-kun?”

“Kaoru Mizuno, one of Simon Famiglia’s Guardian… Enma’s Guardian.” Tsuna answered. I-pin tilt her head, “Enma?”

“Boss of Simon Famiglia, Konzato Enma.” Hibari answered before turning to his Rival Mist Guardian, “The prey is no doubt, that Melon Head.”

Mukuro smirk to his insult, “Indeed he is Skylark.” He turned to his Sky and reported, “Just like in our world, Daemon Spade exist and the one who possessed the Eclipse Flame from that laboratory. He became too powerful than the ones we knew and the fact that he able to tame its power means he’ll be more dangerous for us Sawada Tsunayoshi.”

‘Our world?’ Fon mentally questioned, not understanding what he means to it. Reborn felt his confusion and decide to stay silence and continue hearing the situation.

Tsuna processed the information before making a decision, “Gokudera-kun I’m leaving him to your care.”

Gokudera complied, “I’ll take him to the hospital.” He carried him and walked away.

“Mukuro good work for today and I’m glad you came back safely. Please rest.” Tsuna said to Mukuro that made him chuckle, “Kufufufu fine.” Tsuna nodded in gladness before turning to Chrome, “Please watch over him Chrome.” Chrome smiled and nod, “Yes Bossu.”

Tsuna turned to his Sun Guardian, before he could speak, he beat him. “After Mukuro I’ll go and double check Kaoru for you Tsuna. Don’t worry.” The sky smiled, “Thank you Oniisan.”

He turned to the Arcobalenos and asked, “Is Colonnello still present?”

“He should still be around, finding some clues about you.” Reborn answered, remembering the challenge he had given to both Rain and Storm Arcobalenos. Fon nodded to confirm the Sun Arcobaleno’s statement. Tsuna asked, “I wonder if you could help me make contact with all the Arcobaleno Reborn, Fon. This case would seem to need more than help we could get to rescue the Simon Famiglia and defeat Daemon.”

Fon gave an assurance smile, “Leave it to me Tsuna.” He immediately left the place.

For Tsuna, he wasn’t really sure how to keep the truth for him for so long before turning to Hibari who seems to understand the concern of the Sky and huff, “I’ll go and tell him.”

“Are you sure Hibari-san?” Tsuna asked, kind of surprise to his decision. The Cloud Guardian gave a “Hn” before leaving the place.

For I-pin, she could sense being hid from them and wasn’t sure whenever to ask it or not.

Ieyuji stepped forward and asked, “What can I do for you Tsuna?” His older brother turned to him and smiled, “For now nothing, in case please prepare yourself. That way you can be ready anytime.”

Ieyuji smirk, glad that Tsuna never thought of putting him on the sideline of this battle. “Will do.”

Ryohei just finished healing Mukuro and spoke, “Your fine now but I recommend to rest more. Surely he will expect you’re next coming in extreme Rokudo.”

“Kufufufu to think I have an obsessed person coming after me, kind of funny don’t you think.” Mukuro joke, much to Ryohei that made him sweat drop. Unexpectedly they felt a dark aura coming from Chrome, it was deadly that could make anyone run. “No one takes away my Mukuro-sama, no one.” She mumbled darkly.

Mukuro uncharacterized to him gulp in fear over her, he never thought her possessiveness over him would be this… deep. He can’t help but… be happy with it.

“Come now Chrome, no one will take me away from you okay.” Mukuro said to calm his Chrome.

Ieyuji in his part wasn’t sure what so say, even I-pin who’s down stuck upon watching them. Reborn turned to Tsuna to question this who only shrug, it seems it was actually too normal that both Tsuna and Ryohei were no longer surprise from this turn of event.

Ryohei cleared his throat to take their attention, “Chrome have Mukuro rest now, be sure he will sleep and focus on recovering understood.”

Chrome nodded, “Thank you Sun Guardian.” She wrapped his arms around her and help him stood up. “Let’s go Mukuro-sama.”

“Kufufufu I’m not that weak Chrome, I can walk.”

Both Mist Guardian entered the house. I-pin was watching them when Ieyuji leaned down and whispered to her ears, “Can you help her in case need?”

I-pin smiled to her Sky and nod before heading off, following the two Mist inside.

Seeing they’re gone, Tsuna turned to Ryohei and asked. “Heading to the hospital to meet up with Gokudera-kun?”

“Yeah, after the doctors check him I’ll double check him for you so there’s no need to worry.” The Sun Guardian answered in mature, duty and confident tone. “I’ll go and meet up with Octopus Head, see you tomorrow Tsuna don’t stress yourself.”

“Okay, thank you Oniisan.” They all watch as the boxer left the residence.

The remaining three looked to each other before deciding to head inside and hopefully tomorrow everything will go according to plan.


	22. Support Of The Sky

Hidden mansion in Simon Island, a familiar chuckle echoed as anguished sound can be heard in the background. In the Meeting hall, the members of Simon Famiglia were sat on the chairs as they began to tears, drools and yells in pain as they clenched the armchairs or their bodies from pain. They were being enveloped by Eclipse Flame, it was trying to enter their bodies and possessed them. The one responsible, Katou Julie in current possessor Daemon Spade continue his chuckle as he watched every member suffer who will soon be used as his own puppets for the sake of Vongola.

The boss of Simon Famiglia, Kozato Enma was fighting against it even if how much pain it brought to his mind and body, he would never let it in. Daemon could see that which he found it very amusing for him to resist the Eclipse Flame.

Slowly Daemon went beside Enma and leaned to his ears as he began to whisper, “Poor, poor Enma-kun. Do you remember that faithful day? The day where everything disappeared?”

He could see the gritting teeth of Enma, trying to hold himself from pain but within his mind, his word had strike. He remembered the day where he arrived to his burning house to see his family died in the hands of the Vongola’s adviser, Sawada Iemitsu. The man’s face, that man… he could never forgive him, he will kill him, he will take revenge for taking away his family.

Due to his anger, he didn’t notice the Eclipse Flame were taking over his body which made Daemon laugh, he’s too easy to be brought down and claim his price.

“Nufufufu much better nufufufu.” He walked on the side and remembered a certain person that totally took his interest. The Mist Guardian of Sawada Tsunayosho, Rokudo Mukuro. He knew that sooner or later he will come back and when that time comes, he will never let him go. ‘Your body will soon be mine Rokudo Mukuro, because that is fate.’

He began to laugh ones again.

* * *

Hospital in Namimori, Kaoru Mizuno opened his eyes to see an unfamiliar room. Not recognizing anything, he sat up to take a better view. Surely this place looks like a hospital room until suddenly a door opened that made him alert. What surprised him was someone he doesn’t knew with a basket of fruits in hand.

The newcomer smirked to see him awake, “Finally awake Kaoru Mizuno.” The Simon Guardian put his guard up and asked, “Who are you?”

This person put the basket of fruits on the small table and answered him, “Gokudera Hayato” He turned to face him, “Storm Guardian of Sawada Tsunayoshi.”

That made his eyes widen, ‘He’s… a Vongola…!’

He immediately went out to bed and before he could run, Gokudera spoke. “Don’t panic, you’re in Namimori Hospital.” He took an empty sit and sat there, “You are rescued, not prison.”

Kaoru narrowed his eyes, “Rescued? What do you mean rescued?”

“Don’t you remember what happened yesterday?” Gokudera asked.

‘What happened yesterday…!’ Kaoru remembered the time he and his family was attacked by that masked weird man who could use illusion. He’s too strong for them and they were losing when Julie suddenly… change.

Knowing his confusion, Gokudera answered them. “The one who attacked, more like tested you people is Torikabuto, Funeral Weather of Mist from Gesso Famiglia. The reason for that is because we are currently investigating the reason of the lost balance of Trinisette, the culprit for that is a human made flame called Eclipse Flame. No one felt its wrong balance due to the Iron Mask Man, Checker Face is keeping it under control but it won’t take long and soon it will happen and the world will be in chaos. It’s our job to prevent such tragedy to happen.”

Kaoru still doesn’t understand, what is this trinisette and why test them? Who is this Checker Face?

Gokudera smirked, “It will take a while to explain everything so I suggest to sit and listen to everything I had to say. You may ask anything as long as I can answer them. So come back and sit here.”

Kaoru wasn’t sure if he could trust him or not, he’s part of Vongola, the enemy they're about to face. If ever they knew about their plan they will…

“Instead of thinking about being found out as enemies, put the top priority of how you will save your family.” Gokudera said that surprised him. “What do you mean? What happen to Enma and the others?”

Gokudera took a deep breath before answering him, “As I had spoken, you are rescued. Do you know what that implies?”

Kaoru can’t believe it… does that mean that…

“You are only one rescued.” He answered in low tone, “I’m sorry for that.”

He can’t believe it… does that mean his family are in danger? Enma, Rauji, Aoba, everyone.

“The enemy we’re facing and the one who hold your family is the first generation Mist Guardian of Vongola, Daemon Spade. Currently he’s possessing one of your family member, Julie Katou. I’m sure you had seen him, how he suddenly changed.”

He remembered, the time before he had lost consciousness. His voice became different and his power began to emit, something… no he’s like someone they don’t knew. Does that mean that…

“Now sit down and listen to everything I’m about to say. We have the whole time we need.” Gokudera told him in mature tone, complete calm and voice never waver.

* * *

Namimori shopping district, Haru and Kyoko were together when they saw Nana with Fuuta and Bianchi. Both girls decide to greet them.

“Sawada-san it’s been a while.” Kyoko was the first time who greeted followed by Haru. “You too Fuuta-kun, Bianchi-san.”

“Ara, why it’s been a while too Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan. What a coincidence we had meet here.” Nana said in great delight. Fuuta approached them, “Hello Kyoko-neechan, Haru-neechan.”

“Are you two out for shopping?” Bianchi asked them. Haru nodded, “Yes, we’re checking the sweet shops desu.”

“Really, I want to eat one.” Fuuta said which made Kyoko smile and lean to him, “Do you want to join with us?” She offered to Fuuta then to both Nana and Bianchi.

Nana smiled and nodded, “Why not.”

* * *

Somewhere inside a private helicopter, Byakuran was eating his marshmallow in peace while grinning, truly enjoying the scenery of the sky. Beside him was his closest friend, Irie Soichi who’s currently busy to his laptop.

“Byakuran-sama stop grinning for no reason.” Irie said as he continued typing to his laptop. This made the Funeral Weather of the Sky pout, "was it wrong for me to do that So-chan?”

The nickname made him glare the friend/boss, “Byakuran-sama I’m very sure you are not a child so please act the way your age supposed to be.”

Byakuran gave a fake cry, “So-chan is too mean.” It made Irie irritate even more before taking sigh to calm his nerve. “So, where are we heading to the point you have to drag me with you?”

“Well you see Tsunayoshi-kun asked me a favor to meet up some people that will assist us to take down the current holder of the Eclipse Flame.” Byakuran answered, making Irie pause and turned to him. “Do you mean the first Generation Mist Guardian of Vongola Daemon Spade? He had a plan for this?”

“Indeed he is. He is very clever because he is the boss of Vongola back to his parallel world, there’s nothing to be surprised about that So-chan.”

“Byakuran-sama for the last time please drop that nickname.” Irie said in venom tone that made Byakuran whimper on the side, he really loved to tease his friend but things always ended up with threatening that made him cower. Just what did he do to have a friend like him?

Satisfied, Irie took a sigh. ‘I wonder how the heck my parallel-self able to control Byakuran-sama’s childishness. I truly wanted to meet him, Sawada Tsunayoshi.’

* * *

Somewhere Italy, Lambo went to out to find Yamamoto outside training his swordsmanship.

“Takeshi-nii we have new orders from Stupidera.” Lambo informed to the Rain Guardian who just swing his sword on the side then turned to the child Guardian. He made a confirmation, “From Gokudera?”

Lambo nodded. Yamamoto approached the Lighting Guardian and he began to explain.

“Mukuro-nii got home safely with Mizuno-nii last night. The target is the First Generation Mist Guardian Daemon Spade. Stupidera told me that the Simon Famiglia were in trouble and surely the Eclipse Flame is involved. By Tsuna-nii’s orders we have something to consult to Talbot about the Eclipse Flame.”

Yamamoto nodded, knowing what the Storm Guardian was trying to say to them. “Let’s go and see him, hopefully he had some knowledge about the Eclipse Flame.”

Both went in to find Talbot.

* * *

Namimori Vongola’s small rest house, Timoteo known as Vongola Nono was staring at the sky in deep thought. Dino the boss of Cavallone Famiglia arrived to his room.

“Nono I heard you called for me.” Dino said, telling his presence. Timoteo slowly turned to him and nodded, “I’m glad you arrived Dino, something that worries me that I want to ask your assistance. I’m sure you heard everything from Reborn do you.”

Dino nodded, “To think the First Generation of Mist is still alive by possessing people’s body. It’s hard to believe at first but knowing Reborn surely he won’t joke something like this.”

“Yes he is, my intuition didn’t tell lies either. It must be true.” He sighed, “To think our own ancestor had something to do with the imbalance of Trinisette, this must be settled no matter what.”

Dino doesn’t really know much about Trinisette but if it is bad enough that could affect the whole world, action must be done as soon as possible before it’s too late.

“Nono I already gave my word to Reborn that I will give my assistance to those twins.” Dino said in his boss mode. Nono studied the man in front of him before nodding, “I too will give assistance to my grandsons… but for some reason, something tells me what he will ask is something that must be thought thoroughly.”

Dino decide not speak, knowing his intuition maybe something indeed may happen in near future.

Still thinking, Timoteo decide to just wait for that day to come. For now, he had something important to do. “I need to inform the situation to Iemitsu.”

“Are you sure? Surely he will be very surprise to know the fact his older twin won the Ring Conflict and had finally cured from his… situation.” Dino wanted to say his lifelessness but remembering the Storm Battle made him shiver and decide not to use it.

Well it made Timoteo chuckle, “I know he will.”

* * *

Afternoon when Ryohei went to Sawada residence to give his report.

“Octopus Head just finished explaining everything to Kaoru.” Ryohei said in great smile. Tsuna became relief that one of his worries lifted, “Thank goodness he let him hear out.”

“We’re talking about Octopus Head, his skill in negotiation is top notch in extreme.” He began to narrow his eyes. “And…” Tsuna began to shiver as he approached him and checking him from up to down before giving a deep tone, “Sawada you’re not ignoring your health right?”

Tsuna began to sweat but still answered, “O-of course n-not, wha-why do you e-expect that O-Oniisan?”

Ryohei wasn’t convince, making Tsuna sweat even more. In the end, the Sun Guardian huff and crossed his arms, “Sawada I know we have a serious situation but I think you shouldn’t extreme stress. We’re here to support you, don’t take everything to your shoulder.”

Tsuna could see his concern which made him happy, “Thank you Oniisan but don’t worry I’m not ignoring my health… I already learn my lesson back home remember?”

Ryohei remember the time where Tsuna focus to his work too much that he began to ignore himself and kept working, to their failure the Guardians didn’t notice such fact until he collapsed in front of them that made everyone panic. They soon found how he never eat nor sleep just to tend the Famiglia’s problem, kept acting fine to everyone until that happened. If ever the adviser was still alive, surely they been hellishly punished but unfortunately he’s no longer around and so the Guardians had sworn to themselves to never let this happen again.

“I’m glad you do.” Ryohei said softly, like how he acts as a big brother to both Tsuna and Kyoko.

Unknown to both, outside both Ieyuji and Reborn were eavesdropping them. Reborn could only smirk while Ieyuji sigh before looking up on the sky.

“What’s bothering you Baka Yuji?” Reborn questioned his student. He didn’t answer immediately as he kept staring the sky, thinking about something. Soon enough he answered, “I wonder if Tsu-kun is still alive… will he forgive me.”

“Still thinking about that?” Reborn asked in eyebrow raised.

“I can’t help it Reborn… I mean… I know what kind of person he is and because of who he is that surely he doesn’t have any hatred toward me… but… I feel like he… I don’t know… just one thing I know is ask forgiveness and beg for a second chance, to fix all my mistakes and start a new again… but how could I do that? I… I took that chance away…”

“Baka Yuji the one who took that second chance is the Eclipse Flame inside you, not the you.” Reborn said but Ieyuji insist, “But in the end it was me! In my OWN TWO HANDS!” He gripped both of his palm hard.

Reborn studied him for a moment before taking a deep breath, they already talked about this before but maybe he’s still guilty that he it kept bothering him.

“For that reason… I…” Reborn glance to his student to his determination, a strong will burning to his eyes, “I will never let anyone had the same experience as me… ever again.”

‘Baka Yuji’ Reborn finally understood him, making smirk. For the first time, he became proud of him and well not like he’ll voice that out. “I see… then be sure to do well your training under your brother.”

“That’s the first thing I will do Reborn.” Ieyuji said to him before turning back to the sky, seeing his little older twin brother’s image to the sky. He knew somewhere his twin is watching him, so he sworn that this time he will never disappoint him, ever again.

* * *

Sunset when Tsuna, Ieyuji and Reborn were heading to Namimori Shrine. There they saw the whole Arcobalenos assembled: Aria the Sky Arcobaleno, Mammon/Viper the Mist Arcobaleno, Colonnello the Rain Arcobaleno, Skull the Cloud Arcobaleno, Verde the Lightning Arcobaleno, Fon the Storm Arcobaleno and Lal Mitch the failure Arcobaleno.

To Reborn’s surprise, Fon was very far from the rest like he had attended but doesn’t want to interact with anyone for a moment. He immediately knew why, Hibari Kyoya had told him the truth and for Fon who’s only family left is Kyoya now dead is very hard to sink in.

Sensing their arrival, Fon stared at Tsunayoshi. It was the expression that tells he knew the truth, sadness. This person too like Kyoya is dead and now here not the ones they knew but different people from another parallel world. The facts were only known by himself, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, Sawada Nana, Sawada Ieyuji, Reborn and the Gesso Famiglia. He wondered how those three had handled such truth. No wonder in the Rain Conflict, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi came to watch his son’s battle because he actually learned the truth about them.

‘Hehe no wonder Reborn never tell anything… such fact is really hard to accept.’ Fon thought, not really angry at Reborn because he understood the reason why. He was just thankful that he didn’t hear it from him but instead his nephew.

Fon decide to approach them to put the meeting to start.

“This is our first time meeting.” Aria said before smiling and offering her hand, “I’m Aria the Sky Arcobaleno and Giglio Nero Famiglia’s boss. Please to meet you two.”

Tsuna smiled and accepted her hand, “Please to meet you too Aria-san. I’m Sawada Tsunayoshi.” He pulled away and turned to his little brother who approached her and accepted her hand, “Sawada Ieyuji, his little brother. Please to meet you too.”

Aria smiled on both of them before having the others introduced themselves.

“I’m the great Skull-sama, you better remember that.” Skull was the first one to introduce. Ieyuji wasn’t sure about that which he’s thankful that Reborn commented, “He’s my lackey so don’t bother.”

“Hoy Reborn you-” Skull was halted to Reborn’s sharp eyes that made him sweat and flinch, “Re-Reborn… Se-sempai.”

Lal Mitch studied the older brother, from what she knew from Iemitsu, he’s supposed to be different. To his description he’s really different, never speak and act like… lifeless. But here he’s not, he’s smiling and talking to them. Confirming the truth from Colonnello he heard that because of a dangerous flame that it actually sealed him and now he’s been cured. Looks like many interesting things happened without her seeing it.

“Lal Mitch, the failure Arcobaleno.” She followed the introduction, ignoring the cowering Skull.

Verde pushed his glasses before speaking his name, “Verde” He’s actually interested about them. He wondered what experiment can he do to both of them. Tsunayoshi could sense the intent and unknowing himself he gave a look that says ‘Bring it on’, challenging the Scientist Arcobaleno which made him interest even more.

“They already knew about me so no need for introduction.” Mammon said and Colonnello agreed to this, “Shall we start the reason why you actually gathered us Tsuna kora.”

Tsuna nodded as they went to sit where they could get comfortable and began explaining the situation. What they heard was actually surprising except for Fon, Reborn and Mammon who already heard everything from Ryohei’s visit to Varia. Tsuna continue to explain the situation they were in, answering the questions they throw and explaining more. Reborn and Fon gave their basis too, to prove them he’s actually telling the truth. Ieyuji speak time to time to help him explain everything.

“For that reason I’m asking help to assist me.” Tsuna ended before bowing his head, “Please help me everyone.”

The Arcobalenos wasn’t sure about what to do. True that as part of Trinisette they will have to make sure it kept its balance and if someone disrupt that balance immediate actions is necessary to happen. Still something still bothers them.

“If ever the Simon Familgia will be possessed by that flame, how do you plan to make the Eclipse Flame under control? You did say you plan to save them.” Lal Mitch questioned which actually the fact the question that running to everyone’s mind.

All attention was focused to Tsuna and his answer. “Apparently I don’t know if this plan will work. The central battle will be if Verde would accept my help.”

“Ohh” Verde pushed his glasses up, “Just what do you want from my assistance?”

“Your knowledge as a scientist. If you can make something that could pull away the Eclipse Flame from them, we could save them.” Tsuna answered. Verde crossed his arms as everyone were waiting for the scientist answer. Finally, Verde answered. “Depending on how my research will work Sawada Tsunayoshi. But in order for me to study them, you will have to catch them alive and give me sample of that flame.”

“Which I considered.” Tsuna said, “Only them left and everything will be prepared.”

“So there’s more group you wish to ask assistance?” Reborn asked and Tsuna nodded, “They are the last ones and if ever they agree everything is settled.” He turned to them and asked, “Your answers?”

Now everyone turned to each other. To their surprise, Mammon spoke his answer. “I’m in.”

Reborn tilt down his fedora and smirk, obviously in ever since. Fon closed his eyes and smiled in calmness, totally in. Colonnello grin, he’s in. Lal wasn’t sure but seeing Colonnello trusted him, maybe its fine so she nodded, she’s in. Verde’s eyeglasses hid the reflection of his eyes and smirk, in. Seeing they are in, Skull was also in.

Making up her mind, Aria answered with a smile. “I’m in Sawada-kun.”

This made him really glad, “Thank you so much everyone.”

Ieyuji was really glad that more people will come to help his brother. Tsuna stood up, “Now time to see the last people that will come to assist us.”

“Do you know where to find them?” Ieyuji asked. He answered, “It won’t be needed, if Byakuran did well they’ll be here in no time.” As in on cue something appeared in front of them.

There the Vindice appeared, three of them with an additional of small one riding to the center’s shoulder. Everyone wasn’t sure how to react, why would a Vindice appear before them? It answered when Tsuna step forward and spoke to them.

“I’m glad you took my invitation Bermuda von Veckenschtein, boss of the Vindices.”

The small Vindice nodded but within to those bandages were narrowed eyes, ‘This is Sawada Tsunayoshi, the one who knew so much about us… that could lead us to trouble.’

Tsuna mentally smirked, knowing how guarded the person in front of him. This preparation is the critical part, he cannot afford to fail.

 


	23. Vindice and Vongola Sin

The Vindice Boss studied the teen in front of him, for some reason something in him that’s more in the eyes. Those mature speaking, eyes and even mind, he never encountered someone like him before.

Reborn pulled down his fedora, not really expecting this. Ieyuji leaned to the Sun Arcobaleno and asked, “Who are they?” Reborn answered him, “Vindices, don’t get to their wrong side Baka-Yuji or you’ll end up in trouble more than you could ever experience.”

Ieyuji nodded, taking the warning in mind. ‘If they are dangerous, why would Tsu-kun call them?’

“You seems to know a lot about us, Sawada Tsunayoshi.” Bermuda for the first time spoke. Tsuna continue his boss persona and answered, “I just know enough Bermuda. I hope you already know the situation we are in correct?”

“Are you under estimating my eyes and ears?” Bermuda asked in deep tone. Tsuna wasn’t swayed, “Of course not, I’m just making sure.”

Bermuda studied him even more, still he found him very hard to read. “What do you want from us?”

Tsuna answered in straight to the point, “I want your assistance for the coming battle, to keep the Simon Famiglia under your watch until the Eclipse Flame can be taken out.”

That surprised the Arcobalenos, he’s actually asking help from them?

“Why would I do that?” The boss of Vindice asked in formulating tone. Tsuna answered, “I’m very aware of the oath that both Vongola and Simon Famiglia made four hundred years ago, for that reason I will never break such promise but instead recover the misunderstanding that’s been happening ever since. I’m sure you know what I mean.”

Of course he’s aware of that, Bermuda showed himself to them and made the two oath to each other. If ever in the future that both Vongola and Simon famiglia will fight, they will undergo judgement and the loser will be imprisoned to the deepest part of Vindicare.

“I understand your reasoning, but I don’t think that would be enough to make us agree to assist you Sawasa Tsunayoshi.” Bermuda said. Tsuna knew it too so he need to find a way to persuade him to help him, “You are aware of Daemon Spade’s existence?”

The sudden question wasn’t something he had expected, “The first Generation Mist Guardian of Vongola, what about him?”

“Are you aware he’s still alive?” Tsuna questioned that astonished the Vindices while Bermuda didn’t show it but within was kind of surprised. Tsuna questioned this astonishment until he realized that maybe in this world, they had no idea about Daemon’s existence, unlike their parallel home world. “Daemon Spade exist by taking people’s body as new vessel from time to time until now. Currently he’s possessing one of the Simon Famiglia, Julie Katou. He possessed both Flame of Night and Eclipse Flame, are you aware of it?”

The vindices can’t react nor speak, they aren’t totally aware of it.

Bermuda narrowed his eyes even though it can’t be seen, “Is that the reason why the Storm Arcobaleno sneak in to our quarters and your Cloud Guardian being present?”

The Arcobalenos except Reborn turned to Fon in disbelief who nodded in confirmation.

“They need to clarify if you possess the strong Eclipse Flame, something that strong created by that laboratory cannot be covered so easily… unlike Yuji-kun who had grown within him without knowing.” Tsuna answered, making Ieyuji gripped his fist. “Our investigation led us to the culprit, Daemon Spade.”

Bermuda processed everything he had told before asking, “I understand the whole situation, still what could you make us think we will give you our assistance? We can take care of him of our own.”

“Even though you have no idea where he’s located, the Iron Masked Man.” Tsuna said which made everyone almost react except for Reborn and Ieyuji. Tsuna mentally smirked, if he can’t have him help from the situation, used their mortal enemy to force them to help. “Surely you know my involvement around him.”

“He knew that man who put us to this state?” Mammon asked in low tone but complete serious. Reborn didn’t react, not answering. Fon wasn’t sure but kind of expected that, maybe they had met him back to their world so maybe they had met that man here too.

Jager was gritting his teeth, that man, he wanted to kill him badly. Bermuda controlled his impatience before speaking in serious tone, “We do, although we aren’t sure how much involvement you actually have with him.”

“Simple, he asked us to find a way to return the Trinisette’s balance, in order to do that we must eliminate the problem, the Eclipse Flame.” Tsuna replied, “I accepted it with a condition.”

That interest Bermuda, knowing Checker Face he will never agree to condition so easily. “What kind of condition did you make a deal with him?”

Tsuna finally showed his smirk, “To take control over the power of Arcobaleno and its curse.” The revelation shocked them except again for Reborn and Ieyuji. Tsuna added, “Reborn and Yuji-kun can verify it, they witnessed our conversation between us.”

Colonnello immediately asked the Sun Arcobaleno, “Is it true kora?”

Reborn nodded as yes, “I never expect Tsuna to take that condition. He exceeds my expectations.” Ieyuji followed, “That guy, Checker Face agreed Tsu-kun’s condition so easily. Is it kind of big deal?”

“Of course it is and there is no way someone like him would accept that condition so easily!” To their surprise, it was Bermuda who shouted it. “That man… he will use beneficial people to carry that cursed pacifier and ones they’re no longer be used, they will be thrown away like trashes. He will never agree to it.”

“Unfortunately he did.” Tsuna told him, “For that reason I’m doing this for two purposes, one is to save the Simon Famiglia and two is to get the right to control the Arcobaleno’s power and curse.”

“What are you going to do with the Arcobaleno power Tsunayoshi-kun?” Aria asked in serious tone. Tsuna turned around to face her eyes, strong resolve forming to his eyes and answered her. “To end the endless cycle of Arcobaleno, by sealing them.”

“Sealing?” Verde questioned, “Will you be able to do that?”

“On my own, I can’t but with his help, the power of Dying Will user and…” He turned to face the Vindice, “The flame of night, sealing is possible.”

“His?” Bermuda questioned. Tsuna answered, “Talbot.”

Everything they hear are clearly surprising, so Tsuna actually knew the nature of the Arcobaleno and its curse, he even knew how to destroy it and free them?

“In case for question, Yamamoto and Lambo were already taking care of it. All that waits are your assistance to help us Bermuda.” Tsuna finished, giving out everything that could convince the Vindice. All that left is to hear their answer.

Reborn was kind of expected this but he never thought he’d use this for the extent. He remembered his words, promising him to return him back just like they did back to their home. At first he thought Yamamoto and Lambo were doing the investigation to Italy which was actually wrong, they actually went there to prepare for the Arcobaleno curse to be sealed.

‘Tsuna… you keep exceeding my expectation.’ Reborn thought as his eyes were shadowed and smiled. They already have a serious case in mind but Tsuna was still able to think about their curse, he can’t help but truly be grateful to him.

Bermuda studied the person ones again, he could see his confidence, the confidence of breaking the endless cycle of the Arcobaleno. Checker Face agreed to that condition, which is truly shocking for them. ‘Just who are you Sawada Tsunayoshi?’

Tsuna waited for the Vindice boss to respond his assistance. The Arcobalenos can’t do anything other than see how things will end at the same time processing the facts they had heard that he never told them before. Ieyuji was kind of nervous for his brother, can’t tell how things will end. The other Vindice could only watch their boss make a decision.

For a long moment of silence and finally Bermuda spoke, “I have few questions for you Sawada Tsunayoshi.” Tsuna nodded, telling to go on which he did. “How long are you and Checker face had been cooperating each other?”

“Just this case, never been before.” Tsuna answered which was true in this world, there are more in their home which conclude he knew Checker Face more in their world than here.

“Where is his location?”

“In the different space that only he could open. Unfortunately, I do not know more than that.”

Bermuda don’t see any lies in him. “Where did you learn about the Arcobaleno Curse? Did the Sun Arcobaleno told you?”

Reborn didn’t react, knowing the obvious answer.

“Not ones Reborn mentioned anything about the Arcobaleno Curse. Where I learned it is something I cannot tell you for a reason.” Tsuna answered calmly which made Jegar grunt, “That is the obvious lie. You will never learn anything unless someone told you about the curse.”

Tsuna decide not to speak, he can’t tell them the truth for a reason and he will not endanger the lives of his Guardians just because of this.

The vindice on the right grunt, “That is for sure” He said as he agrees to Jager, “How about showing him our strength and give him a lesson to never lie to us.”

This made the Arcobaleno react, knowing Tsuna’s in danger.

“Hoy kora what if he spokes the truth?” Colonnello said, hands already to his rifle, ready to take it out to protect the brunette. This made the Vindice on the right smirk even though it’s not visible for everyone to see, “We’ll see about that.”

“Enough Alejandro.” Bermuda ordered. The Vindice known as Alejandro questioned this, “But Boss he’s-”

“You are a fool if you never notice we are completely surrounded.” Bermuda said which questioned the three Vindice until they sense the dangerous eyes pointing to them.

The Arcobalenos were surprised to see the people who were hidden within the shadows of the trees while Reborn mentally smirked while Ieyuji felt relief knowing they’re here to protect his older brother.

The people within the shadows were Tsunayoshi’s Guardians, scattered in different places but eyes only pointing to the Vindice. They can see they are ready to dash forward anytime for the sake of their sky, really a protective Guardians.

Bermuda turned to Tsuna who only smiled, “They insist of watching over me, especially when facing you Bermuda. After all, you Vindices are previous Arcobalenos who survived the death of the curse, we can’t keep our guard down at all.”

That information shocked everyone, especially the Vindices. He knew everything, not only the curse but also their existence, their obsession of taking revenge against Checker Face and the fact that they are all previous Arcobalenos.

“If you will assist me, I can help you take your revenge against Checker Face.” Tsunayoshi offered as he stepped forward, “I cannot help you point his location nor help you kill him but I could help you take away something very important to him.” Tsuna stopped in front of Bermuda who’s cautious to the Sky in front of him, knowing he is very not ordinary at all. Tsuna offered his hands to the Vendicare Boss, “My other aim is to end the endless cycle of Arcobaleno Curse. By ending them with your help, we can also take something from him.”

Bermuda was slowly realizing what he means, much to his shocked and unexpected. “The power to control the Trinisette.”

That widen the eyes of the Vindices even its not visible. Now realizing it, indeed by ending the cycle could also mean ending the Trinisette in the hands of Checker Face. The offer was too tempting, they knew they wanted to kill Checker Face but their strength isn’t enough to face him in battle but if they will take away the Trinisette that he’s so obsessed to protect, that could give them a satisfactory revenge.

Tsunayoshi continue offering his hands, waiting for Bermuda’s answer.

Bermuda finally made up his mind and spoke, “One last question Sawada Tsunayoshi.” Tsuna took a deep breath and put down his hand and nod, telling him to go on which he did. “You said with the Flame of Night you can seal the power of Arcobaleno Curse. Elaborate.”

And so Tsuna did, “With the Flame of Night, the continues flow of Trinisette shall continue even without a vessel to take over. But by doing that you will have to sacrifice your freedom all for the sake of the Trinisette’s flow.”

Bermuda nodded, knowing something within that needs to be sacrificed to meet such great revenge. “Very well Sawada Tsunayoshi, we accept.”

His words surprised the Arcobalenos while Ieyuji smiled in happiness. Tsuna nodded as he smiled and both shake their hands in agreement.

“When everything is over, you will get what you wanted but please keep in mind ones it started, you can no longer turn back.” Tsuna said which made Bermuda chuckle, “Who do you think we are Sawada Tsunayoshi, as you had said before that we are all previous Arcobalenos who survived from the death of the curse. We don’t back down to our words.”

The other Vindices nodded in agreement, they made the same conclusion as their Boss, everything is settled.

“Thank you Bermuda.” Tsuna said with a smile, truly sincere to his gratefulness.

The Guardians of Tsunayoshi were happy for their sky, he succeeds having the Vindice join their quest, now everything is ready.

Fon gave a long deep breath before smiling, “Tsunayoshi is amazing.” He commented, he was truly astonished and glad for Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Reborn tilt down his fedora to hide the emotions within his eyes but still wasn’t able to hide it to his voice. “I knew he would be able to pull it off but to see it within my eyes was still surprising for me.”

Aria smiled to the Sun Arcobaleno before turning to Tsuna who’s still speaking to Bermuda. She whispered, “Looks like I could entrust him the future.”

Lal heard it but didn’t say anything about it. ‘Iemitsu you never know how amazing your son, more amazing than you think he could be.’ She smiled as she thought it.

“The curse can be lifted.” They turned to Mammon who can’t believe everything he’s hearing. He dreaded the day he got shrunk and wished more than anyone to take this curse out. Now hearing the curse can possibly be lifted, how much happy he feels now.

Colonnello smirked, “Heh, even though that kid is full of mystery, I can’t help but feel he’s truly amazing kora.”

Verde pushed his glasses up and smirked, ‘Looks like I have to answer him fairly.’ He nodded to himself, he will research and find a way for the Eclipse Flame to be lifted as the Sky wishes him to do, without fail.

Skull on the other hand was speechless, he wasn’t sure if its best to speak or not but one thing is for sure, he could see Sawada Tsunayoshi as an amazing person. He is someone that he must never come across to his bad side, just like Reborn-sempai.

“In the day of operation, I’m looking forward for your assistance Bermuda.”

“Do not worry Sawada Tsunayoshi, we will come to your aid without fail.”

* * *

 

Night when they gone back home, Tsuna was deadly tired from everything he had done, Ieyuji and Gokudera were already assisting him so he could walk.

“I’m sorry for becoming a burden.” Tsuna whispered in tiredness. Ieyuji gave a sigh and shook his head, “What are you talking about Tsu-kun, you did so much that this result is too natural.”

“Juudaime please rest as soon as you eat dinner. We don’t want to see you ill.” Gokudera said in concern and care, making Tsuna smile in apology. “I will Gokudera-kun.”

The three arrived to the entrance to see Nana was waiting for them in the entrance.

“Tsu-kun how tired had you been, come on the food is ready and I already warm your bath so you could rest early.” Nana said as she immediately assists her son. Tsuna was quite surprised how she knew his tiredness when he remembered a certain person, Reborn.

Reborn went home early than them. Maybe he knew his tiredness that he immediately went home to tell his mother to prepare everything so he could rest early.

“Yuji-kun I prepared everything for you too. Both of you should rest early.” Nana told to her younger son which made him smile and nod, “I will Kaasan, thank you.”

Ieyuji helped Tsuna walk inside their home. Nana watched the two for a moment before turning to Gokudera who had chosen not to come in.

“I’ll be leaving, there are few things I need to attend.” Gokudera bowed for respect, “Have a great night Sawada-san.”

Nana smiled, “You too Gokudera-kun, never push yourself, you have a big day to prepare and you can’t be sick when the time comes right?”

Gokudera chuckled for a moment, the understanding mother sure is caring. “Thank you Sawada-san, I’ll keep that in mind.”

Gokudera bowed ones again before leaving the place. Nana see him off before getting inside, attending her twins and make sure they will rest early.

Next morning a telephone ring was heard.

“Okay just a minute” Nana said as she wiped her hands to a towel before heading to where its located and answered the phone, “Sawada Residence.”

“Ah Nana h-how are you been?” It was Iemitsu, her husband. Nana kept her act who knew nothing about his real job and spoke, “Iemitsu it’s rare for you to call after heading back to your work.”

“Well I got a chance and ever since I came home I really miss you and our twins so much.” Iemitsu said as if wailing on the other side of the phone. Nana giggled before asking, “So do you want to talk to Yuji-kun?”

“We-well… I want to talk to Tsuna.” Iemitsu said in nervousness. When he came back home for a reason, his older son kept giving him surprises. Not only he had protective Guardians, he with his family forced themselves to enter the Ring Conflict. He’s totally against for having Tsuna be part of this dark world but in the end he can’t do anything and only hope he didn’t make a bad decision. Now he will hear not only to Vongola Nono but also Lal Mitch how he became someone he can’t even recognized at all. It’s very hard to sink in.

Nana immediately knew the reason why her husband wanted to talk to their older son, instead of complying she made an excuse. “Tsu-kun is out with Yuji-kun, they look busy.”

There was silence on the other side of the phone until he spoke, “Nana I know he’s there, please let me talk to him.” Nana wasn’t surprised when he knew she’s lying. “Instead of talking to him, how about you come home and have a word with him.”

“Nana”

“We have a lot to discuss as well and I wish for you to be here to explain to me what’s going on.” Nana was serious which shocked Iemitsu on the other side, he never heard her serious ever since. Immediately Nana became a sweet wife, “Be sure to come home alive okay, Bye sweety.”

Before Iemitsu could speak, Nana put down the phone and sigh. She heard someone clapping and turned out to be Reborn who’s watching her.

“I didn’t expect you’ll give an excuse instead Maman.” Reborn commented which made her smile, “Of course, he needs to give a better explanation about lying to me this whole time. So, how are the boys?”

“Baka Yuji went out training with Basil while Tsuna and I will visit Nono.” Reborn answered. Nana nod before going to the kitchen, “There’s a pack lunch I want to give, will that be okay Reborn-kun?”

“Of course”

* * *

 

Later on, Tsuna and Reborn who’s riding to his shoulder were heading to Vongola Nono’s little rest house with Nana’s pack lunch when they saw Fon waiting for them.

“Tsunayoshi” Fon called. Tsuna greeted the Storm Arcobaleno, “Fon good day.”

Fon nodded before speaking, “There’s something I need to speak with you. Will that be okay?”

Tsuna answered, “Sure but first we have an appointment to Nono. You can come with us.” That surprised Fon a little, “Are you sure Tsunayoshi-kun?”

“You knew everything about them so I don’t see any problem Fon.” Reborn answered for him. Tsuna nod in agreement, “And I’m sure you have a lots of question in mind. So how about it?”

Fon smiled and nod, “Gladly.”

Tsuna approached the Storm Arcobaleno to carry him and began walking, heading to their destination. Reborn was facing ahead while Fon looked down, the truth still troubled him much the two knew and let him be.

Arriving to the rest house, Dino welcomed them. Tsuna returned the greetings and gave the lunch Nana had made for them which made the Cavelrone Boss happy for her kindness. Reborn kicked his student as his greetings, making the pitiful Cavelrone Boss groan in pain. They were soon led to Nono’s room who’s waiting for their arrival.

“I’m sorry for the short notice Grampa.” Tsuna said in respect and bowed too. Timoteo shook his head, “Don’t be, I know your busy Tsunayoshi, now sit down.”

Tsuna took a sit as the two Arcobaleno sat comfortably on the other side. Dino’s men were the ones who delivered tea for each one of them before leaving them alone. Dino sat behind the two Arcobalenos, just planning to hear things out.

“I will go straight to the point, Vongola Nono please give me the Vongola Sin.” Tsuna’s serious demand shocked Timoteo while the remaining three didn’t react and listen. Timoteo narrowed his eyes and became serious, “Tsunaoshi I don’t know where you heard that but the Vongola Sin is a-”

“Important for the inheritance ceremony of Vongola that must be protected, created by Vongola Primo to leave behind the memories of his battle.” Tsuna ended which again shocked the old man from knowing them. “I know but in order to win we need to use the Vongola Sin, to save the Simon Famiglia from Daemon Spade.”

“Save them? Who are this Simon Famiglia?” Timoteo asked in his boss mode. Tsuna took a glance to Reborn who understood then explained, “According to my research, Nono Simon Famiglia was the Vongola’s most sworn friendship. It happened in Primo’s time where Primo and the boss of Simon, Simon Conzato were best friends. It was also said it was because of Simon Conzato of insisting Primo to create a Vigilante group that Vongola exist now.”

“I also heard from yesterday meeting about the oath that Vongola Primo and Simon Boss made to each other in front of the Vidices.” Fon added, “It’s for that reason you wanted to save them, right?”

Tsuna smiled and nod, thanking Fon for adding them. “I do and but I have other reasons.” Fon immediately understood what he means and decide not to question them. Tsuna spoke to Timoteo, “Nono please lend me the Vongola Sin to help the Simon Famiglia.”

“Tsunayoshi what you’re asking for is not easy. If you knew how important this item, then you should understand that I can’t make any decision so easily.” Timoteo said in seriousness which made Dino mentally flinch but kept himself strong. For the two Arcobalenos, it didn’t affect them but kept their eyes on Tsuna who didn’t react, as if not afraid at all.

“Nono the most important here now is the lives of people, especially to the people that our ancestor had cherished.” Tsuna said in seriousness with a mix of anger that both Arcobaleno’s immediately noticed. “Something trivial as that doesn’t need to be think about anymore. I’m sure if Primo is still with us, he would rather sacrifice the item for the sake of the people he cherished.”

Timoteo was stun, unsure what to think. Dino was same, he never knew this older twin could be so mature and more adult than him.

“Reborn” Fon whispered to give his silent question to his fellow Arcobaleno. Reborn answered in whisper, “I heard this ones, the current leader, Kozato Enma is Tsuna’s best friend back to their home. To know his alternate self would be in trouble, even if he’s not the friend he knew he can’t help but cherish him.”

Fon nodded in understanding.

“Vongola Nono” Tsuna spoke in deep and mature tone, “Please lend us the Vongola Sin, not only for the sake of Simon Famiglia but also for the sake of Vongola that my brother will lead.”

“Eh? Reborn did Tsuna just say he will not take the Boss position but Yuji instead? He won the Ring Conflict fair and square, why would he?” Dino asked to his previous tutor in whisper. Reborn didn’t answer, knowing Tsuna already made up his mind to give the position to Ieyuji and his Guardians when everything is over.

For a long hour of waiting his answer, Timoteo finally gave in. “Fine Tsunayoshi, expect the Vongola Sin be delivered tomorrow afternoon.”

Tsunayoshi took a deep breath and smiled, “Thank you grampa, I’ll make sure you did the right decision by giving you the best result.”

Timoteo could see how high he could be, like he’s already a boss of the strongest mafia. “Very well, I expect the good result Tsunayoshi.”


	24. Head Off, To Battle

After their meeting with Vongola Nono, the three decide to make a stop in the plaza to see few people on sight. Well it’s a perfect place for their talk so they decide to find an empty bench with a shade to cover them from sunlight until they found one and sat there. A breeze came, Tsuna’s hair were swaying as he closed his eyes to relax himself even for a moment. The Arcobaleno did the same as they took the silence to relax themselves even for a moment.

It was only a minute before Fon decide to break the silence, “Tsunayoshi” He got his attention and so he continued, “I… after hearing the truth from Kyoya… I… I can’t believe everything.”

Tsuna became silence and so was Reborn, knowing how much pain Fon held right now.

“Kyoya… he’s the only relative I had left and I had sworn to my dead sister… his mother that I’ll protect her son no matter what… that’s why I destroyed the triads who killed my sister and her husband as fast as I could… so that I could one day return back to Kyoya’s side, so I could do what I had promised him… to teach him how to become stronger… but then…”

Fon gripped his hands as tears fell down, he still can’t get over the truth… he needs to release them… all his frustration, his failure, everything.

“I’m… too late…” He sobbed, “I thought I actually made it, but I was wrong… without knowing it Kyoya… Kyoya died… I failed to protect him… I… I failed.”

Fon began crying, unable to control his emotions any longer.

Reborn could only watch as his fellow Arcobaleno cry in sadness until he felt a familiar presence and glance on the hidden trees to see Hibari Kyoya, crossed arms and quiet as he leaned on the tree, listening to his uncle’s grief. Even silence Reborn could read him, he’s worried and feel really bad for him even though he refused to voice them out, Hibari had a soft side after all.

“Fon” Tsuna called as he took Fon and pulled him to hug, much to the Storm Arcobaleno’s surprise.

“It’s not your fault.” Tsuna whispered as he comforted him, “None of it is your fault.”

Fon continue to cry, refusing his words to come in. Tsuna knew that so he took a sigh, not knowing how to comfort the Storm Arcobaleno. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

“Uncle” Tsuna saw Hibari approaching them, he’s mentally surprise, he didn’t sense him at all.

Fon who recognized his voice slowly turned around to see Hibari approaching. Ones he’s in front of them, Tsuna let go of Fon and let him stand beside him as Hibari kneeled down to equal his height. Reborn approached Tsuna and pulled his shirt. Tsuna glance down to see Reborn was telling something in silence, understanding them Tsuna stood up and walked away with Reborn who jumped and landed to his shoulder to ride on. Ones the two were left alone, Hibari spoke.

“Uncle” Hibari called ones again. Fon’s eyes were shadowed, not wanting to see him so he never faced him. Tears still flowing down, no indication when will it stop. Knowing this, he spoke. “Myself never blame you, nor the fact you haven’t return. Myself believe to your promise and to make you proud, he began training himself to become stronger, so you can praise him on the day you return.”

Fon was surprised to hear that but still didn’t face him. Hibari continued, “But an unfortunate happened… myself saw the death of a helpless child in the hands of those Yukaza, to give justice he dashed their headquarters alone. He succeeded at the same time took his life… Do you want to know his last thought before he disappeared?”

Fon was only silence. Hibari answered the question.

“You” The answer widened the Storm Arcobaleno’s eyes before slowly reaching up to meet his eyes, not caring the tears still flowing down. Hibari continued, “His last thought was, ‘forgive me uncle, because before I knew it, it would be me who will break our promise.’ His words had no blame against you, he accepted his faith, his only regret is leaving you behind.”

Fon can’t believe what he’s hearing, Kyoya, he’s worried for him even in his last moment? Why? How can he…

“So stop being an herbivore and stand up.” Hibari said before standing up but not leaving his side as he decided to sat beside him instead.

Fon didn’t turned his head, still processing his words before closing his eyes and turned to the sky. Somewhere out there, is Kyoya watching him? Is he okay up there, meeting his mother and father? Are they happy?

‘Why am I thinking like that? Of course they are. They can no longer feel pain in this world… why am I thinking like that? Could it be that… I’m jealous? I’m lonely to be alone here? Am I…’

He felt a hand to his shoulder, turning to see Hibari who’s eyes showed like he could read him like an open book. He asked, “Do you wish to follow them?”

‘Do I?’ Fon questioned himself. It took a moment for him to remember his sister’s words, to live is to fulfill. ‘If I die now… was that fulfilling? Will I meet them? Did I… live happily?’ Fon knew the answer of those questions, it took too much time for him to find them but still did.

Slowly Fon began to smile as he used his sleeves to wipe his tears. Hibari could only stare him, waiting for him to answer his question.

Fon turned to Hibari fully and gave a small smile, “Thank you… Kyoya.” The Cloud Guardian nodded, satisfied to his answer. Before he could plan to stand up and walked away, Fon spoke. “I… you may not be the Kyoya I know… but if you may… will you let me call you Kyoya? Will you accept me… in your life?”

The question shocked Hibari, never expected to hear such question.

“Why? I’m… I’m not your Kyoya.” Hibari answered, little uncharacteristic of him. Fon knew his confusion so he answered, “As I had said, you may not be the Kyoya I know but you are still Kyoya… only difference is that I am not your relative in your original home. So… since you will be staying here, inside to Kyoya’s body… could you at least… accept me…?”

Hibari felt something foreign within him but familiar, could it be… happiness? Was he afraid of not being accepted like what Baseball Herbivore thought to his own father and what the Omnivore felt to his mother and twin brother? Now that he slowly realized, not only the three of them but each one of them felt fear, especially when the people they cared learned the fact about them. Noisy Herbivore to his beloved sister, Hot Headed Herbivore to his father and haft sister and Pineapple Head Herbivore to his fellow comrades Ken and Chikusa. The Cry Baby Herbivore and Chick Herbivore don’t have anyone to worry about after what happened to them in the past, well mostly the them in this time that had died.

Hibari looked to his eyes, waiting for his answer as he tried to cover up his nervousness. Slowly Hibari nod, answering yes. This made Fon glad that he had accepted him, “Thank you… Kyoya.”

“Hn” Was the only respond Hibari gave.

The two stayed there for a while as slowly Fon began to talk things to Hibari who became willing to listen, unknowing the fact Reborn and Tsuna were watching from afar. They may never hear what they had talked about but they knew one fact and that is Hibari had been accepted by Fon, well same for the Storm Arcobaleno as well to the Cloud Guardian.

Reborn nodded, satisfied to the outcome before turning to Tsuna who’s happy for both of them. The Sun Arcobaleno spoke, “A better outcome.” He commented.

“Yeah” Tsuna was totally agree to it. He turned to Reborn and smiled, “Shall we not disturb them and take our leave?”

Reborn was more than happy to agree with it and so, both left the place.

* * *

 

Next day was the day when Tsuna had gathered everyone and started their meeting. Tsuna looked really supreme as he spoke to everyone: Ieyuji and his guardians, Arcobalenos, Varia, Gesso, Cavelrone, Vongola and Vindice.

Vongola, Varia, Cavelrone and Gesso in the exception of Byakuran were really surprised to see the Vindice to be with them and participating to Tsuna’s quest of taking down Daemon Spade and rescue the Simon Famiglia. The only Simon Guardian, Kaoru were also with them to meet the people who had agreed to save his family, which actually shock and confuse him. Why would this people go so far for them? That question is something they refuse to answer, no matter what.

It took longer for the meeting to finish. Dino volunteered to prepare them a transportation heading to Simon Island, all parties agreed to the plan and Kaoru agreed to assist them for the sake of his family. Bermuda gave his farewell to both Tsuna and Ieyuji before the Vindices disappeared. Vongola Nono could only stare at the twins, he was still astonished about the fact they able to take the Vindice to their side.

‘First is the request of Vongola Sin and now the assistance of Vindicare, they never fail to surprise me.’ Timoteo thought as he watched them.

Tsuna smiled to his little brother before facing everyone, “Now, let’s start the lesson shall we, Gokudera-kun.”

“Yes Juudaime.” Gokudera stepped forward with a paper in hand, “First we will teach you how to bring out your dying will flame. You will learn them to your respective dying will users.” Gokudera smirked to them, “Now first here is Chrome.”

The female Mist user stepped forward. Gokudera continued, “She will teach you the way of the Mist Dying Will Flame. Those who will taught by her are Kuromishi Sadao and Torikabuto.”

Sadao smirked, “Well I’m in your care, Dokuro.” Torikabuto didn’t say anything and not complaining. Chrome nodded, a silent yes and will do her best to teach him.

“Next is the Sun Dying Will user will be taught by Sasagawa Ryohei.” The Sun Guardian stepped forward with a grin. He continued, “Those who will be taught by him are Joshima Ken, Lussuria and Daisy.”

“Ahh you’ll teach us? I’m so excited.” Lusuria said with flowers appearing in the background. Ken could only twitch, Daisy hugged his bunny tight while Ryohei mentally sweat drop but kept his optimism. “Let’s train in EXTREME!”

“Cloud Dying Will Flame, Hibari Kyoya.” The said man twitch. “Only you two will be his student Kensuke Mochida and Kikyo.”

Mochida gulped, Kikyo could only observed while Hibari didn’t react at all.

“Storm Dying Will user will be taught by me so the people I will teach are I-pin, Belphegor and Zakuro.”

“Shishishi well I’m looking forward for it.” Bel said with a grin. I-pin smiled and bowed, “I’m looking forward to be taught by you Gokudera-san.” Zakuro yawn, “Whatever.”

Gokudera nodded to them before telling the rest, “Obviously Yamamoto Takeshi and Lambo should be the ones to teach you the Rain Dying Will Flame and Lightning Dying Will Flame but due to a mission that they will not make it here. For that reason, the one who will be taught the Lighting Dying Will Flame user will be me.”

“The Rain Dying Will Flame will be under me.” Mukuro said as he stepped forward, “Kufufufu my students are Superbi Squalo, Kakimoto Chikusa and Bluebell.”

“Eh?” Chikusa was surprised to know he will be taught by Mukuro-sama. Ken greet his teeth, ‘I’m so jealous Kakipi!!’

Squalo smirked, “Be sure to teach well or I’ll cut you.” Mukuro chuckled, “Kufufufu try it or I’ll possess you Shark.”

“Ehhh! No way, I would rather be taught by Byakuran-sama.” Bluebell pouted as she hugged him. Byakuran kept his smile as he patted her head, “Now now Bluebell be a good girl okay.”

“Byakuran-sama!”

Brina was thoughtful for a moment before turning to Gokudera, “You will teach Lightning Dying Will users?”

Gokudera nodded, “I may be Storm user but I have knowledge about Lightning Dying Will user, after all both elements are like brothers.” Brina nodded in understanding. Gokudera continued, “The ones I will teach in Lightning Dying Will user are Brina and Leviathan.”

Levi nodded, accepting it.

“Umm… what about us?” Ieyuji asked as he point himself. Tsuna smiled and answered, “Well since All Sky here already learned Dying Will Flame, we’ll just train each other to become stronger.”

Byakuran nodded, “Does that mean I could practice my strength on you Tsunayoshi-kun?”

“I don’t mind, I’m sure Xanxus wanted the same.” Tsuna glance to Xanxus who smirked, “Don’t hold back trash.”

Reborn could only smirked to them before turning to everyone and spoke, “We Arcobaleno decide to help each of you train. Well we’ll push you to learn your dying will same in a single day so be prepared.”

“Not only that but ones you mastered your flame, it is up to you how you will use them. We have three days, let’s make these days worthy.” Gokudera ended.

In a matter of second everyone began their training. As expected the first time were kind of hard and very confusing but their mentors were patient enough to teach them what they don’t understand. The skies went far from the training to start their mock battle, even Dino joined the training.

The Sky Arcobaleno Aria and the Vongola Boss Timoteo were watching the sky mock battle.

“They sure are lively.” Aria commented as she watched how Byakuran dashed to attack Ieyuji who dodged him and kicked him which the Gesso Boss blocked with his arms. Timoteo nodded in agreement, “They all look so mature… there are times I wonder if they are kids.”

“So you noticed it too Vongola Nono.” Aria said in low tone. Timoteo glance the boss for a moment before asking, “What do you think?”

“They are extraordinary, mostly Tsunayoshi-kun and his Guardians. They kept surprising me ever since I arrived.” Aria answered him. Timoteo closed his eyes, telling the same thing. Ever since they saved him from the Ring Conflict, they kept surprising him more than he could expect they would be.

Both continue to watch the mock battle, putting the topic on the side for a time being.

* * *

 

Somewhere, Lambo received an order from the Storm Guardian and immediately told it to Yamamoto.

“The operation will start in three days huh.” Yamamoto smiled, “I guess we will have to prepare for the coming day. Lambo do you want to train with me?”

Lambo grin, “No problem Takeshi-nii, don’t cry when you lose.”

Yamamoto could only laugh as both went outside to start their training. Unbeknown on the two that Talbot was watching them.

‘They sure are lively.’ Talbot thought as he watched them taking their position. ‘Now that I remember, this reminds me of the old days.’

On his side was an old photo of four people. There’s him who never change, the other was Vongola Primo and two unknown people on the side.

‘The long wish will finally come… Checker Face.’

* * *

 

On a certain place, Checker Face was standing alone in near cliff. He’s watching the clear sky, reminding him of someone he missed. Even so the situation worries him.

‘The Eclipse Flame will soon take down the last barrier… the imbalance wasn’t noticed due to my power… but if that flame continue to advance, I’m afraid I can’t do hold it anymore.’ He sighed, ‘I gave them as much time as they need for the coming day.’

“ _Are you worried for them Checker Face?_ ” The man only smiled and turned around to see a transparent body of someone he knew. “I never expect you to show yourself, Giotto.”

Vongola Primo, Giotto was in front of him. He smiled, “ _I’m worried for him, I can’t rest at all._ ”

“Daemon huh… should you be inside the ring?”

“ _I left for a moment to talk to you Checker Face. I know how much trouble he had cause to the balance, forgive me._ ”

“You have nothing to apologize, I understand and I’m sure they will wake him up for you, especially your descendants.”

Giotto gave a small smile, “ _I regret them being involve. I should be the one to clear things but…_ ”

“Trust them Giotto, you are watching them inside the ring. You should have seen the capability of Sawada Tsunayoshi, he can fix everything for you.”

“ _Yes but… he’s from another world. He should have rest peacefully, not enter to our trouble._ ”

“But we have no choice, the fate holders died before we knew it, unable to prevent anything.”

Giotto became silence, understanding what he had mean. “ _Tsunayoshi and his Guardians wish for the new generation to take the Vongola._ ”

“It’s natural to think like that, to our dictionary, they are outsiders we had involved.” Giotto nodded to his words. “Are you going to challenge them to witness their resolve?”

“ _I’m not sure. Ieyuji seems to wish something else. Ones they made their conclusion, I shall appear before them._ ”

“I see… I will give them time as needed and keep the world safe. You should do your job as well, if you truly wish to save your Mist Guardian, Giotto.” Vongola Primo smiled to his words, “ _I’m sorry for all the trouble Checker Face, I shall get going._ ”

He bowed before disappearing on sight. Alone, Checker Face return back to see the sky and smiled. He too left the place.

* * *

 

Three days had passed and finally it’s time to head to Simon Island. Dino prepared a ship with Irie Shoichi and Spanner upgrade to make the travel faster.

“It’s really please to meet you Sawada-kun, I’m Irie Soichi and he’s my friend and co-team Spanner.” Irie introduced themselves to Tsuna. Spanner smiled and nod, “Please to meet you Vongola.”

Tsuna felt really familiar around these two, to see them again was kind of a dream. “Please to meet you too Soichi-kun, Spanner.”

Irie blinked for a moment before questioning, “Soichi-kun?”

Realizing his mistake, he immediately corrected himself. “Irie-kun.”

Irie laugh, “Hahahahaha don’t worry I’m just surprise. You may call me Soichi-kun if you wish Sawada-kun.”

“Then call me Tsunayoshi to put it fair. You too Spanner.” Tsuna told them.

“Okay Tsunayoshi.” Spanner seems to have no problem with it. Irie nodded in agreement, “If you say so Tsunayoshi-kun.”

“So-chan~!” Out of nowhere, Byakuran was hugging Irie. “Your awful So-chan, you easily permitted Tsunayoshi-kun to call you first name while I’m not, your terrible! Do you hate me that much?”

Irie gave his annoying expression, “So much I wanted to kill you Byakuran-san.”

Byakuran began to tremble as he went far to hug Bluebell, “Sca-scary.”

Tsuna and his Guardians sweat drop on the scene.

Spanner explained, “Byakuran loved to tease Soichi that he got that personality to put him in place. He even hates the nickname So-chan so don’t ever call him that.”

Well they found some difference between Irie here and back to their home. Irie here may not be a tolerant person than they thought.

“In any case your travel to Italy from here will only take three hours, good luck on your journey.” Irie said with a smile of hope. Tsuna complied to it, “Thank you Soichi-kun, Spanner too. We’ll be going.”

Both nodded. They soon depart away as the people: Nana, Fuuta, Bianchi, Tsuyoshi, Timoteo, Dino, Irie and Spanner see them off.

Timoteo remembered how he entrust the Vongola Sin and hopefully they would use it right. Tsuna gave his word and promise, so all he has to do is believe on those words.

‘Return back safely… everyone.’


	25. Team Terra

Middle of the sea, a small boat was swaying with two passengers, waiting. Those two were Bovino Lambo and Yamamoto Takeshi, waiting for the ship that the rest were riding. Waiting patiently bored Lambo, he offered Yamamoto to play poker as he brought out cards from his hair. Well it made the Rain Guardian laugh before agreeing and both began to play. An hour had past and finally they saw the glimpse of the ship heading their way. Yamamoto took his telescope to see if it’s a normal ship or the ship they’re waiting. Seeing the Vongola flag, Gesso flag and Varia flag it made the Rain Guardian grin.

“They’re here Lambo.” Yamamoto gave the telescope to the child guardian to see it too. He nodded, “Looks like it’s time to rampage, don’t you think Takeshi-nii.”

Yamamoto nodded, “Lambo let’s give them a clearway.”

“Okay!”

Yamamoto brought out his Shigure Kintoki and took his position.

“ **Shigure Soen Ryu first offensive form** ,” Yamamoto used his Rain flame to charge him up to the sky and forward, he attacked with a thrust. “ **Shajiku no Ame!** ”

The spot Yamamoto hit gave a crack that quickly spread around the whole ark sphere, it’s beginning to crumble.

* * *

On the coming ship, they saw the large crack coming to its fall. Kaoru was actually shocked to see this, the one that beginning to crumble was actually the barrier of the Simon Island, to see just a person to destroy it with one attack was very unheard.

Squalo grinned, “VOOOOOOOIIIII!!! Yamamoto Takeshi I really wanted to fight you!” It really made the shark even more excited to fight Tsuna’s Rain Guardian.

Finally, they saw the destruction of the barrier and revealed to them an Island that they didn’t see just a while ago.

Ieyuji approached his brother, “Is that where they are?” Tsuna nodded, he eyed his Vongola Sky Ring for a moment before taking it and facing Ieyuji. “I want you to wear this Yuji-kun.”

Tsuna gave the Vongola Sky Ring to Ieyuji, much that confused him.

“Tsu-kun?”

“I want you to wear it and master its strength.” Tsuna smiled, “To become a full pledge boss, the Ring had to be in your care.”

“B-but Tsu-kun this is-”

“I only want the Vongola Ring to destroy the Eclipse Flame within me. Now it’s gone I don’t think I’ll need it so don’t worry. Just keep it with you okay.”

Ieyuji wasn’t really sure but obligated, “Okay.”

Tsuna smiled to his obligation. Ieyuji stared the ring before wearing it. As Ieyuji stared the ring, Tsuna turned to the island where the people he swore to save was located. ‘Simon Famiglia, we’re coming for you.’

* * *

Yamamoto neatly landed on the boat, he took the canoe and began paddling, heading to the island.

* * *

Both ship and boat arrived the same time, no words were confided as everyone immediately run to their separate ways. They're divided in team: Terra, Foresta, Montagna, Palude, Ghiacciaio and Deserto.

Team Foresta were consist of Aria, Lussuria, Fon, I-pin, Torikabuto and Skull.

Team Montagna were consist of Byakuran, Bluebell, Lal Mitch, Colonnello, Daisy and Mochida.

Team Ghiacciaio were consist of Xanxus, Squalo, Ken, Chikusa, Verde and Sadao.

Team Palude were consist of Brina, Zakuro, Kikyo, Belphegor, Leviathan and Viper/Mammon.

Team Deserto were consist of Mukuro, Hibari, Ryohei, Takeshi and Reborn.

Team Terra were consist of Tsunayoshi, Ieyuji, Gokudera, Chrome, Lambo and Kaoru.

* * *

 

Both Team Deserto and Terra were together, heading to the hidden mansion of the Simon Famiglia. Kaoru really thought he would be forced to lead the way but it seems that’s not the case, they were running with no guide, like they already knew where the location is located.

‘Is that possible? None in our famiglia are traitors to tell the Vongola about our whereabouts but how could they…’ His thought was halted when Tsuna spoke to him, “Nervous?”

“Huh?” Kaoru could hardly blink before looking down. Tsuna gave a smile of assurance, “Don’t worry, we’ll save your family, even Katou Julie-san.”

“Why?” He can’t help but ask it, “Why are you so concern about us? Do you even know we already plan of taking down the Vongola?”

“Sure we do.” To his surprise, the person who broke the barrier answered. He grinned, “Nice to meet you, Yamamoto Takeshi is the name.”

Kaoru studied the teen, there’s nothing extraordinary about him but still be able to break the barrier on his own that no one could. Just how strong is he?

“But you know, even if we know it doesn’t concern us.” Yamamoto said, much to Kaoru’s confusion. Reborn who’s riding his shoulder tried to guess, “Is it because your strong enough to stop them?”

That made Yamamoto laugh but didn’t offend Reborn, actually knowing the reason but decide to act as if he doesn’t know. Tsuna answered, “It will be Yuji-kun to take good care of it.”

Hearing the whole conversation made him yell, “HEY WHY ME!?”

“Because you will become a boss of Vongola, Yuji-kun. Its best to be exposed to Vongola’s situation to learn how to make it run in near future.” Tsuna simply answered.

“Tsu-kun…” Ieyuji looked down, he still can’t say it, about what he had decided to do.

Everyone kept running until they finally saw the mansion where surely Enma and Daemon Spade located. Hibari and Yamamoto dashed forward than the rest, brought out their weapon attached with their Dying Will and destroyed the entrance at the same time to clear their path. The rest arrived to see Enma ahead who’s acting strange.

Enma was sitting on the red armchair, drooling, sweating and crying. Kaoru can’t believe how Enma was in, he was about to dash forward to Enma’s side when an arm wrapped on his left shoulder to stop him. Turning to that person it was Sasagawa Ryohei.

“Take a closer look.” Ryohei said in serious tone. Kaoru turned back to Enma to see him there when a suddenly a foreign voice was heard, “Nufufufu I’m expecting for your return Rokudo Mukuro.”

Behind Enma, Julie appeared.

“Julie?” Kaoru questioned. Ryohie corrected him, “No, that’s Daemon Spade in EXTREME.”

“Nufufufu” Indeed his voice was different. Sand surrounded him and turned to someone Kaoru doesn’t know, almost a carbon copies of Sawada Tsunayoshi’s Mist Guardians. Is that person… Daemon Spade?

“Daemon Spade” Tsuna stepped forward, mentally surprising Daemon to see a carbon copy of Vongola Primo, the first generation and founder of Vongola. Now that he observed the people, almost each of them were like carbon copies of themselves four hundred years ago. So it wasn’t just Rokudo Mukuro after all. Tsuna spoke, “I hope you understand that you’re actually disturbing the balance of Trinisette.”

Well that made him laugh, “Of course.” Eclipse Flame appeared around his body, “I as part of the first Generation of Vongola had attached our will inside the Vongola Ring which makes part of my soul is inside the ring. For that reason, the trinisette is imbalance all because I have the eclipse flame within me.”

“Even knowing that fact you didn’t care and had the eclipse flame possess you.” Gokudera said.

The first generation Mist chuckle. “Nufufufu not quite, I had learned to tame this flame and now follows my will that no one had ever done. With this flame I’ll prove to all existence that no one can defy the Vongola. Vongola will become a strongest of all where hearing its name would make the people tremble in fear, bow down like a coward and never thought of disobeying them. For that reason, I need the most terror leader capable enough to handle my ideals.” He eyed Tsuna and narrowed his eyes, “Are you capable of doing such ideal, Sawada Tsunayoshi?”

Before Tsuna could speak, Gokudera went in front with Takeshi, both were glaring and ready to strike. Gokudera spoke in mature tone, “Daemon Spade even if you are the first generation guardian don’t think we’ll show mercy so easily.” Takeshi followed in mature tone, the usual smile already left, only seriousness. “Harming Tsuna will have to go through us first.”

Daemon smirked on the two, before he could speak he noticed Sawada Tsunayoshi’s Guardians were showing their matureness and seriousness. They were all protecting their sky with no mind who their opponents were. This made Daemon amused, who would have thought Sawada Tsunayoshi’s Guardians were actually protective Guardians.

“First Generation Mist Guardian of Vongola, Daemon Spade.” He turned to the only Arcobaleno on the group. Reborn hold Leon who transformed into his favorite gun and pointed it to him. “I no longer care who you are but remember one thing. By making the Trinisette imbalance would mean we Arcobaleno will have to take action. For that, we have to take you down.”

“Nufufufu nice speech Arcobaleno, still…” Daemon’s Scythe appeared and took a battle position. “No threat would work, I’ll make sure the tenth Generation will accomplish my ideals. For the sake of Vongola.”

“Kufufufu we’ll see.” Mukuro said with a smirk as he brought out his trident followed by Hibari, bringing our his tonfas with blazing Cloud Flame.

Daemon smirked wider, “Rise Enma, kill all except the Sky.”

As the order was given, Enma rise up and growled. Ieyuji took a battle position as he took the pills that Basil had given to him to enter his Hyper Dying Will Mode. Kaoru wasn’t sure what to do, it was too shocking for him to see his own little brother figure to be in this state, he need to save him. Tsuna having no choice closed his eyes to take a deep breath to calm his nerves before opening his eyes as he entered to his Hyper Dying Will Mode.

“Everyone” Tsuna spoke as everyone became silence, waiting for the Sky’s word to be delivered. Tsuna eyed on both Enma and Daemon before giving what they wish, “Operation begin.”

Mukuro swing his trident and dashed forward as both Mist Guardians made a clash. Daemon kept his smirk while Mukuro kept his pace, not letting his mockery smirk affect him. Both kept pushing each other when above Mukuro, Hibari appeared with his Cloud flaming tonfas to give a smash but Daemon gave Mukuro a push and jumped back to dodge the Skylark. Reborn’s followed up shots made Daemon pulled back to dodge each bullet. Hibari and Yamamoto dashed forward together to attacked him together and gave Daemon a push. The First Generation Mist Guardian had expected them to be strong after experiencing his battle against Rokudo Mukuro but it seems he made a small mistake and that was he wasn’t fully able to calculate the strength of each of Sawada Tsunayoshi’s Guardians.

Enma who’s like a wild animal was about to attack Hibari who’s the nearest but unexpectedly Tsuna’s speed was enough for him to appear in front of him, grabbed both his shoulder and drive him away while the Desert Team did the same to Daemon who pushed him on the other side the room to have a proper battle between them. Now all that left in this room were Enma and the Terra Team.

Tsuna pushed him away to give distance to each other. Chrome brought out her trident and twirled it before stabbing the ground, creating a strong pillar of fire around them. Kaoru may know she’s an illusionist but this fire she introduced felt so real that makes him melt.

Gokudera’s right arm burst into Storm Flame, having his Flame Arrow appear. “ **Uri!** ” His animal weapon, the cat in Storm Flame named Uri appeared. “ **Ex-Cambio Forma!** ”

Uri complied as he gave his loud growl, bursting to light as he became one with his weapon, turning into a giant ornate bow made of bones with Storm Flame covering the drawstring and the roman numeral I on the front to symbolize the connection of the first Generation Storm Guardian of Vongola.

“ **G’s Archery!** ”

Enma growled before dashing forward, heading to Tsuna. Gokudera pulled a string as flame arrow appeared as he pulled. He released it, Enma used his fist burning in Eclipse Flame to destroy the arrow but was enough for Ieyuji’s follow up attack as he gave a Sky punch. The battle began between them.

Kaoru was still stun, all can do was watch his beloved Boss in rampage as he attacked Tsuna and his little brother.

“Hey are you blind or what?!” A child’s voice jolted him, making him turned down to face Lambo, the youngest on the team. “Are you just going to watch your own family member go rampage like this? You came here to save him and your family member right? MAKE UP YOUR MIND STUPID!”

Kaoru can’t believe it, this kid was actually LECTURING him!?

Lambo wore his Helm of Thunder and summoned his animal weapon partner. “ **Gyuudon!** ”

Spark of electricity appeared beside the child that soon turned out to be a bull in armor. Lambo jumped to ride his head and head off to join the battle.

Kaoru could only watch, to see a small body fighting for his family, it feels like the kid enlighten him. He knew what to do in this point. He had no choice but to fight, to save his family from the Eclipse Flame.

“My illusion is swaying his sight.” Kaoru turned around to meet Chrome who’s still focus on her illusion. She continued, “You should do what you must, I will assist you so save your family.”

Kaoru nodded before turning to Enma and took a battle position, “Let’s get things started.”

Enma shook his head then growled as he dashed forward. Tsuna embraced himself as Enma tackled him, even if Enma’s vision was delusion, Enma’s massive strength haven’t waver. The Simon boss pushed Tsuna straightly, Tsuna tried to stop the advance but he’s too strong for him.

‘No good!’ Tsuna thought as being pushed by Enma.

“Tsuna-nii!”

“Juudaime!”

Gyuudon tackled Enma on the side as Gokudera attend his Juudaime.

“I’m alright Gokudera, focus on restraining Enma-kun.” Tsuna said. Gokudera nodded in understanding, “Yes Juudaime.”

Tsuna dashed up while Gokudera focused his bow on the target. Lambo kept pushing Enma on the side and added more power.

“ **Thunder set!** ” Lambo was gathering his flame to the horn of his animal partner. Enma kept growling as drools coming out, he’s acting more and more wild due to the influence of the violent eclipse flame. “ **Elettrico Cornata!** ”  

Enma growled in pain as Gyuudon smashed him on the wall. From afar, Ieyuji was gathering his flame in both hands. Seeing he’s ready, Lambo ordered Gyuudon to fall back. Clearing the path, Ieyuji released it.

“ **Sky Canon!** ” Ieyuji fired a sky flame canon in both hands, a new technique that he had learned from his older twin.

Enma who’s trying to stand up saw the coming attack and was direct hit.

“GRAAAAAAAAAH!!!”

Tsuna took the zero-point breakthrough stance and flew forward, heading to where Enma was located. To their surprise, the Eclipse Flame around Enma flared furiously that Tsuna had to step back from its strong flame.

Tsuna twitch, ‘If this continue Enma-kun will…!’

To his surprised, Kaoru dashed in front of Enma and wrapped his arms around him. Kaoru grunt in pain due to the powerful Eclipse Flame kept releasing to his body. His body was total in fire as if taking a bath in inferno.

‘I… won’t… let… you!’ Kaoru began to release his power, he growled as he brought more of his power within his body. He no longer care if he will die, he will save Enma no matter what!

“Chrome!” Tsuna shouted. Knowing what to do, Chrome released her powerful Mist at it focused around both Simon member and burst a powerful pillar of flame of Mist. It actually surprised Kaoru but didn’t broke his concentration to his power, the pillar of Mist was not only protecting him but also mixing with his strength. They were assisting him, hard to believe.

Gokudera jumped to be above to both Enma and Kaoru, pointing his flame arrow between them. “Stand tight.” Kaoru wasn’t sure what he means before Gokudera released such powerful blast of Storm Flame. Both were hit.

Kaoru could feel everything around were burning until he felt a small hand tugging him. Turning behind to see Lambo on his back, lighting flame sparking to his helmet and immediately figured out he’s protecting him from both Gokudera and Enma’s flame.

“Let’s get out you idiot.” Lambo said as he pulled Kaoru which to his surprise he able to do it, releasing himself from Enma and let be dragged away, he saw Ieyuji charging to Enma.

‘This time…’ An image of him loosing himself from the Eclipse Flame. Ieyuji twitch from the memories and decide to focus his flame in both hands. ‘Remember Tsu-nii’s training…’

He remembered the day Tsuna trained him.

 

_“Yuji-kun how about focusing your sky flame in both of your hand.” Tsuna suggested._

_Not knowing what he’s thinking, he decided to obligate and focused his flame to release in both hands. The flame was powerful like in rage but the audience weren’t worried knowing it’s the result for focusing all the person’s flame in one place._

_Tsuna nodded before adding, “Now let those flame wrapped around you and spin. Make sure you and the flame synchronize together and give all your strength in one fist.”_

_Ieyuji did what he was told and found it hard to do it, especially synchronizing and the speed it produced made him unable to control it._

_“Tsu-nii this is harsh.” Ieyuji commented as he scratched his shoulder in hit and pain. Tsuna could only chuckle, knowing its painful. “But if you could do it perfectly I know you can do it Yuji-kun.”_

_Ieyuji sigh before carefully standing up and facing him. “So this technique, can you do it?”_

_“Out of instinct and intuition, it doesn’t have a name really.” Tsuna answered him, “It has a model, you know Yamamoto’s technique called Scondo di Rondine. His swallow surrounded him by Rain Flame as he dashed forward. If you could do it that would add your strength.”_

_Ieyuji blinked to that and questioned, “And your willing to teach it for me?”_

_“Of course you’re my little twin brother, and I want you to be able to fight to your fullest.”_

 

Ieyuji focused his sky flame in both hands and twist around to be surrounded by it, it gained him more speed as he’s almost near him, the strength of his flame doubled as it could compare to Tsuna’s hard flame.

“ **Sky Tornado!** ”

Ieyuji punched Enma to his stomach, so much that made him flew and crashed on the walls then outside the building. Tsuna was kind of surprise how much he could apply to his suggested technique, it made him proud to his brother. Kaoru was astonished on how the kid had grown up. Chrome smiled to his achievement and so was Gokudera who landed down. Lambo could only shake his head but still there’s a smile in it.

The Lightning Guardian stepped down and walked beside him. He spoke, “If you really want to help that kid, you should not hesitate to fight him.” Kaoru turned to the child, still can’t comprehend the fact how this five years old child could speak as if he’s an adult.

“The cow is right for this point.” Gokudera said as he approached Kaoru.

Chrome, Ieyuji and Tsuna flew away, heading to Enma’s location except the three to do some small business. Standing in front of Kaoru, Gokudera took something from his hidden and protected pocket to see a small bottle of red liquid like blood.

Kaoru wasn’t sure what is that, before he could ask Gokudera answered it. “This is the Vongola Sin, the one that could release the true potential of your ring.” Kaoru’s eyes widen, had they knew the fact they actually seek it in the day of the inheritance ceremony of the Vongola? Did they actually know their plan all along?

Gokudera opened the bottle and held his right hand where the Simon Ring was in place. He gave a small drop to the ring and it began to glow. Kaoru could feel a new strength, something from the ring was giving it to him.

‘Is this sensation… the awakening?’ He can’t believe he would actually be complete thanks to this people, sure with this strength he could put a hold against Enma.

“Stupid Cow carry the bottle.” Gokudera said after closing it, he throws it to Lambo. The smallest Guardian easily caught it before raising his eyebrow, “You sure you’ll have me carry this?”

Gokudera nodded before turning to Kaoru, “Don’t do something reckless again.”

With that, Gokudera run ahead to join the battle that still continue outside. Gyuudon approached his owner and bent down for him to hop on before turning to Kaoru.

“Let’s go and awaken that kid shall we?” Lambo said with a smirked, Kaoru wasn’t sure but smirked back. “Sure.”

Outside, seeing Tsuna can no longer hold back, he had no choice but to put things in measure.

“ **Natsu!** ” As the name called, a cub lion Natsu appeared on his shoulder, growling. Enma dashed forward in immense Eclipse Flame, heading to Tsuna. “ **Natsu Ex-Cambio Forma Modo Difesa!** ”

Natsu growled and began to glow, complying to his owner’s order. Soon he became a mantle around the brunette’s shoulder, the essence of the Vongola Boss showing within him. Just in time using the mantle, he defended Enma’s powerful eclipse flame punch.

“ **Mantello di Vongola Primo!** ”

Ieyuji was kind of mesmerize as he saw his twin brother against Enma. He can’t help but smile to it, ‘I knew I made a right decision.’

“Grrrrrr…” Enma kept pushing but Tsuna became stronger for Enma to handle since this mode focuses on defense. Using his free hand which was his right hand, he unleashed his hard flame behind his mantle, hard enough for Enma to be pushed down.

Tsuna observed Enma for a moment and so were Ieyuji. From afar, Chrome created a new illusion that appeared around Enma’s location, they were vines and all wrapped on the target. Chrome kept firm until feeling something that made her pain.

“Chrome?” Tsuna questioned before suddenly a burst of Eclipse Flame began that burned her illusion and gave heavy feelings surrounding him.

Even in defense Tsuna wasn’t exception, Ieyuji was in pain just from the sensation, Chrome was gripping her trident hard enough not to lose consciousness. This was the first time they had experience something like this to an Eclipse Flame, could it be it had become far stronger and far foreign than they had expected?

‘This is bad…!’ To Tsuna’s surprise, Enma got in front of him, eyes glowing red and drooling like a very wild animal. Both hands joined together and smash Tsuna’s head in full force, making him fall down in much force. Ieyuji was too late after seeing his brother down, “Tsu-kun!”

Enma didn’t stop there, he dashed down and smash him in both feet, Tsuna groan in pain.

“BOSSU!” Chrome shouted as she released a furious Mist Flame. The strongest illusion she could produce was a molten lava eruption around Enma and Tsuna. The strong force was enough for him to be pushed away.

Gokudera got in time and strike Enma to push him away. Ieyuji went to his brother.

“Tsu-kun!” He saw his brother’s condition was mildly serious but still gasping to stand up. There’s a blood to his jaw, it must be the time he kicked him from the back. The mantle around his back must had protected him from more than serious damage. “Are you alright Tsu-kun?”

Grunting but nodded, “I’m… I’m fine…” Tsuna huff for a moment before turning to his brother who looks at him very worried. He smiled weakly, “I’m fine Yuji-kun, I’m more glad you’re okay.”

“Idiot it’s not the time to be worried about others.”

Tsuna could only huff with a smile before standing up with the help of his brother. Tsuna observed Enma who’s fighting against Gokudera and Chrome assisting him. His hyper intuition was reacting, like telling him what to expect and what to do.

“Yuji-kun can you still fight?” Tsuna questioned his brother. Ieyuji turned to his twin brother like he had asked the most stupid question ever, “Don’t think of making me fall behind.”

“Don’t worry, you won’t.” Tsuna said with a smirk.

Tsuna flew up with his dying will flame, leaving Ieyuji on the ground. Ieyuji could only watch his brother for a moment before turning to Enma who’s still in berserk. He gripped his hand, thinking what could he do to stop Enma’s resistance. As he did, he felt something to his finger. The ring that Tsuna gave before they got here, the Vongola Ring.

‘Tsu-kun taught us how to unleash our flame using a ring… can I… do it too in this ring?’ He stared the Vongola Ring for a moment and remembered the time before he’s been possessed by that dangerous flame. The reason Tsunayoshi became soulless was due to the Eclipse Flame within him, if the Vongola Sky Ring became the key for his recovery… would that mean he could have pushed the Eclipse Flame within Enma? Deciding what to do, Ieyuji closed his eyes and concentrate on the ring.

Tsuna on the other hand charged to Enma who just kicked Gokudera away before turning to him in furious glare. Tsuna’s symbol in his right hand began to glow as the mantle changing. Enma dashed forward, heading to Tsuna to give another powerful punch.

“GRAAAAAAH!”

The mantle soon combined with his X-gloves and turned into a gauntlet.

“ **Mitena di Vongola Primo!** ”

Tsuna focus his flame in his right hand as both made a collision, “ **Burning Axel!** ” That released such powerful force from the impact.

Chrome stabbed her trident on the ground to keep herself from being blown away, Gokudera who’s on the ground was gripping on the ground from such strong force, Ieyuji was almost pushed but kept himself standing as he focused on the Vongola Ring. Both Lambo and Kaoru were about to head out when they felt the strong wind force came their way that almost blown Lambo from losing grip to his animal partner but thankfully was caught by Kaoru.

Kaoru narrowed his eyes, can’t really make them open from the strong force that both teens had produced.

Tsuna and Enma kept pushing each other’s strength, none of the two were backing away no matter what.

‘Enma-kun!’ Tsuna yelled mentally as he kept pushing his strength, his burning resolve was to save him and he will never let failure conquer him.

Suddenly they felt a powerful force of Sky Flame emitting not too far. Chrome, Gokudera, Lambo and Kaoru were surprised to see it was coming from Ieyuji. The flame he’s emitting wasn’t just from him but also from the Vongola Ring.

‘This is…’ Finding the strength he needed, Ieyuji charged forward, heading to Enma and Tsuna.

Sensing his coming, Enma growled as the Eclipse Flame around him had blazed up and turned into a furious flame vines, all heading to Ieyuji. The blond sky prepared himself from their coming but to his surprise a Storm Flame burned them away, turning to its owner it was Gokudera sitting in battle position, the flame he possessed not from his gear but also from the Vongola Ring of Storm.

Ieyuji nodded as thanks before continue dashing forward. More were coming and blazing inferno from below stopped their progress, it was Chrome with the power of the Vongola Ring of Mist that currently in her possession. On Ieyuji’s side, both Lambo and Kaoru joined his side. Lambo glanced at the two before passing through both of them and produced a strong amount of electricity from his gear, in his hand he brought out his Vongola Ring of Thunder and combined both gear and ring together to create a powerful shield that kept pushing forward until the cost became clear and let the two of them go on.

“Grr” Enma could feel they’re coming. Sensing the small opening, Tsuna switched his attack into his stance, “ **Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised!** ”

Tsuna began absorbing the Eclipse Flame from Enma, making him twitch then growled. The Eclipse Flame became wild as the flame that Tsuna absorb began to hurt him but kept endured it.

“Tsu-kun!”

“Juudaime!”

“Bossu!”

“Tsuna-nii!”

Kaoru twitched and began to use the power of his Simon Ring that began to glow surrounding him. His ring transformed into a powerful drill shaped blade around his arm and the rest of his body were covered in armor.

The drill began to spin as he passed through Ieyuji and dashed forward to his beloved Boss, “ENMA!!!”

Using Enma’s free hand, the Eclipse Flame gathered to his palm and used it to shield himself from his spinning drill. Kaoru continue to push as Enma not only deal with the power of the Simon Ring but also the Zero Point Breakthrough from Tsuna. Having occupied, Ieyuji got above the three of them and released the overflowing flame of the Vongola Sky Ring.

It affects Enma greatly as he began to growl in pain. Tsuna kept absorbing while Kaoru kept pushing more until he saw the Simon Ring on his hand, showing in front of Tsuna who kept absorbing the flame. Realizing Tsuna’s real intention this whole time, Kaoru brought out the bottle that Lambo slip to his pocket with his free hand, opening it and twist around to dashed forward and quickly pour the Vongola Sin to Enma’s Ring.

The liquid flash through the ring and began to glow. Within Enma, he felt ten times of pain as both power of Eclipse Flame and Earth Flame within him clashing together. Due to the awakening of the Ring, the Earth Flame that been suppressed this whole time had finally been released.

“GRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! GRRRRRR…. GRAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!”

Enma growled more in pain. Tsuna shouted to everyone, “NOW!”

Knowing what to do, Chrome, Gokudera and Lambo dashed forward to join. Chrome released her Mist Flame from her Vongola Ring and spread it forward Enma, same for Gokudera and Lambo in both gear and ring. Stopping his Zero Point Breakthrough, Tsuna used his gear to produce a large amount of Sky Flame to be wrapped around Enma.

Kaoru felt the tears flowing down to Enma’s red eyes, he knew the flame that they’re releasing were helping him to the extent.

“Enma return back to us, ENMA!” Kaoru’s last shout as Simon Ring of Earth shone brighter that covered everything.

Soon, Kaoru opened his eyes to see he’s on the ground and armor no longer present, did he lost consciousness? He noticed Gokudera beside his Sky, really tired and still catching breath, Ieyuji and Lambo on the ground really tired and Chrome sitting on the ground and trident as her only hold not to fall.

Seeing everyone were okay, he breath in relief until remembering a certain person.

“Enma!” He sat up but felt a heavy body beside him, looking on the source he saw Enma, unconscious. “Enma!” Kaoru began to shake him to wake up but no vail.

“He’s fine Kaoru… although the Eclipse Flame within him hasn’t vanished yet.” The information shocked Kaoru as he turned around to meet Tsuna’s eyes reflecting tiredness and sadness. “With the awakening of his Ring and with our Flame, we able to suppress the Eclipse Flame that’s been taking so much toll and pain within him but that doesn’t mean it already vanished… I hope you still remember that.”

Kaoru looked down and gripped both of his hands. He’s already been informed about this, he almost forgot about it… even so… seeing Enma no longer in pain relief him more than ever.

Hesitantly but still gave his gratitude, “Tha… Thank you… Sawada… for… for helping me save Enma.”

Tsuna could only blink, slowly registering his word before smiling. “It’s still early to thank me Kaoru.”

“Tsuna-nii had a point, we haven’t save everyone yet.” Lambo said as he slowly sat up and faced him with a grin. Chrome smiled too, “Daemon Spade is still present, it’s not over yet.”

“Not only that but the Eclipse Flame still trying to devour him again.” Gokudera said before smirking, “But knowing Verde surely they’ll be save.”

“Well, for now let’s keep the gratitude later.” Ieyuji finally concluded. Kaoru can’t help but laugh to it, “Yeah, sure.”

Few moments that they felt chilly sensation when a sudden Flame of Night appeared before them. Bermuda with three Vendices appeared before them. Kaoru knew why they appeared, to bring Enma into their custody until the Eclipse Flame vanished. It will happen to all his family but he knew it would be better than suffering from that flame.

Carrying Enma who’s already like his little brother, he approached the Vindice and offered him. “Take good care of him… please…”

Bermuda nodded, knowing how he treasure his family. “We will keep your word.”

Kaoru smiled and nod, knowing they will all thanks to Sawada Tsunayoshi. The Vindice on the left carefully took the teen from him and went in to their portal and vanished. Kaoru breath in relief, knowing he’s finally save.

Tsuna smiled in relief, same feeling as Kaoru. “Everyone let’s have a quick rest before catching up with Reborn and the others.”

“Roger.” Everyone chorus, knowing they’re too tired from their battle against Enma.

 

 

 

 

Next stop, Ooyama Rauji.


	26. Team Montagna

Byakuran, Bluebell, Daisy, Lal Mitch, Colonnello and Mochida arrived to the Simon Island’s mountains. They could feel a dangerous presence very close to their location, no mistaking, the target Simon member, Ooyama Rauji is here.

Mochida was cautious to his surroundings as he held his sword he got from Gokudera Hayato yesterday, to make him even more dependable as he says. ‘This mission still scares me to death.’ He thought as he looked around.

Colonnello and Lal kept their hearing sharp, very cautious as they find the location of the presence they after.

Byakuran who’s happily eating his marshmallow as he floats around with Bluebell clinging to his waist spoke, “The target should be here somewhere, should we bring him out?”

Lal sighed and glared the Gesso’s Sky, “We’re talking about Eclipse Flame here, we need to be cautious more than anything else.”

Byakuran pouted, “Fuuu~ no fun.” Bluebell did the same, “No fun! No fun! No fun!”

“Shut it you two!” Lal shouted them.

Daisy was only silent as he watched them. Mochida could only sweat drop, wondering how could this people be so calm after knowing the fact they’re facing such strong foe somewhere luring to their surroundings.

Suddenly they heard a sound that made everyone alert and turned to its location, coming from the near cave of the mountain. Colonnello and Lal narrowed their eyes, finding the location of the target wasn’t far ahead. Byakuran may look calm but within he knew the target was just ahead.

“Shall we make a surprise attack?” Byakuran suggest as he raised his right hand, showing his Mare Ring. He’s ready for battle.

Daisy didn’t speak but his eyes shows his determination to follow his Sky in battle. Bluebell grin, very confident that they would win.

Lal took out her rifle and so was Colonnello, ready to fight.

Mochida gulp before bring out his sword, he’s not that strong like them and he knew it which gives him reason to be nervous. ‘No, you can’t become a burden Kensuke, show them you can fight like them.’ He told himself before nodding himself, ready for battle.

Little afar was where the location of the target. It was Rauji Ooyama of Simon Famiglia’s Guardian of Mountain. He’s incredibly in pain, eclipse flame still burning inside him. All he can do is groan in pain as the flame slowly eat him. Eyes were colored red, an indication he’s under in the influence of the Eclipse Flame. Suddenly he heard a rushing sound that made him out of instinct face where it belongs.

Unknown to him, it was just a fluke for both Colonnello and Lal Mitch be able to sneak behind him, weapon in hand.

“ **Maximum Burst!** ” Colonnello released an extreme powerful shot. Followed by Lal Mitch who fires several consecutive shots, “ **Survival Blast!** ”

Rauji turned to the coming attack and growled before jumping back to dodge them. Suddenly from behind was Daisy. His hand was engulfed with Sun Flame and punched him but was blocked by arms. His other arm engulf with Eclipse Flame was about to make a comeback punch when Byakuran appeared beside his Funeral Sun, Mare Ring in his finger.

Byakuran focused his Sky Flame from his ring and launches a powerful shockwave that blast him away in tremendous force. “ **White Finger!** ”

Rauji rolled on the ground but immediately stood up. He growled ones again at the same time the Eclipse Flame within his body burst out so much that everyone had to cover themselves from the unbelievable force.

Mochida who made the fluke had wrapped himself on the nearest tree to avoid being pushed away. ‘Wha-what the heck is this!?’

Eclipse Vines had raised up from Rauji’s body and began attacking them on sight. Byakuran flew up with Bluebell who never let go of his waist and dodge them. Daisy was dodging them too and so the remaining Arcobalenos. Mochida saw the danger coming and immediately run on the side and it followed him.

Mochida can’t help but mentally freak out, ‘This isn’t good at all.’

Colonnello twitched and point his weapon on the coming vines, “ **Maximum Rifle!** ” One powerful shot was enough to destroy the whole vines and then pointed it to the target. “Take this kora!” He shoots him but the Eclipse Flame around Rauji protected him.

Lal Mitch glared, “At this rate we’ll be in trouble.”

Byakuran hum before speaking, “Your right… Ah…”

The Eclipse Flame around Rauji burst ones again that released such meteor like shower. This scene was reminded by Colonnello and Byakuran when Ieyuji was still possessed by that flame.

Again they kept moving around to dodge each coming meteor. Mochida having no choice draw out his sword, in his finger was a ring made for Ieyuji’s famiglia and Varia to be able to draw out their flame, solely made by Gesso Famiglia. Bursting his Cloud Flame to his blade, Mochida began slashing them. It’s working.

Daisy with his Sun Mare Ring kept destroying each one that come to his way. He twitched, ‘If this continue Byakuran-sama would be in grave danger, I must do whatever it takes to make it never happen…!’

Suddenly Rauji roared much louder that made the Eclipse Flame burst so much that almost hit most of them, it made a follow up of bursting in different direction that hit them all.

“GRAAAH!”

“UGHHH!”

“NGHHH!”

“ACKKK!”

“KYAAAH!”

“GRRRR!”

Everyone fell down, groaning in pain. The Eclipse Flame rise within Rauji’s body, roaring more as it made another attempt attack. Colonnello and Lal were burned and won’t be able to do something in time, Daisy was still gasping and can’t do anything, Byakuran had protected Bluebell which gave him more than burn he should have and due to that Bluebell was in no condition to do something because of shock and panic for her Sky. Now it’s only Mochida left who’s beginning to stand up as he faced the coming Eclipse Flame.

‘A-at this rate… me and e-everyone will…’ Mochida closed his eyes shut, ‘Wha-WHAT SHOULD I DO?’

_“Burst out your will like no other herbivore.”_

The word from his flame mentor, Hibari Kyoya flashed back to the Cloud User’s mind.

_Time when each one of Tsunayoshi’s guardian were teaching Varia, Gesso and Ieyuji’s Famiglia how to burst out their dying will flame from their ring, Mochida was trying hard to take out his flame from the ring given by Byakuran and his family for Varia and Ieyuji’s family. Everyone had already succeeded to the point they’re experimenting the new found strength how they could coordinate their usual fighting style with their dying will flame, only him was left who haven’t succeeded yet._

_Hibari was patient of dealing with him, Fon was same beside him. Fon gave advice but still not enough for him to brought out his flame. Mochida wanted to keep going but the lack of progress losses his confidence._

_‘Why? Why can’t I bring out my flame like the rest? Why am I so…Tch!’ Mochida stop concentrating and looked down in shame and depression. What made him different from the rest? Is it because he’s not born hitman or mafia like them? Is he that weak not to be able to do anything like them? Is he a failure? Is he…_

_“Herbivore” Hibari’s voice halted Mochida’s thought before turning to the demon prefect whom he had thought was glaring in irritation but instead a calm prefect. “Why didn’t you back out?”_

_“Eh?” This question Mochida, not expecting him to be questioned. Fon could only stare before facing his student. He elaborates, knowing he will not speak more. “Mochida you knew the fact the danger that shall come upon us. You don’t have to force yourself to be with us to begin with. You can leave this to us if you don’t wish to be here nor train but still you-”_

_“I wanted to be here because I wanted Fon.” Mochida said, stopping his word before he could say more. He took a deep breath and spoke to them in calm and seriousness, “I’m not doing this because I’m forcing myself… I… you may found this funny but I wanted to prove something.”_

_“Prove? That you are strong and capable like the rest?” Fon questioned. Mochida didn’t answer right away but soon answered, “That and… I would at least have wanted to be someone I could say… proud to be…”_

_Fon tilt his head while Hibari remain calm, listening._

_“I learn about myself all thanks to the events that kept happening… ever since I joined Yuji from his quest of becoming a boss. At first I thought it would be a piece of cake but totally prove me wrong thanks to Reborn and you Fon, I learned more after my defeat in the Ring Conflict and the aftermath.”_

_Mochida can’t help but remember the Eclipse Flame in meteor coming their way, Tsunayoshi’s haft mist user, Chrome Dokuro shield them._

_“I learned the fact everything shouldn’t be taken for granted, I can’t be the person I am now and so I have to change. I need to find a new me that I could be proud, not someone arrogant, selfish and high. For that I want to join no matter how much danger I had to face, not only for myself but also for my friend, Yuji.”_

_His answer made the demon prefect smirk, “You have backbone for an herbivore.” He commented. Well Mochida didn’t expect that at all, “Hi-Hibari-san?”_

_“Kyoya had a point there, Mochida you change my view in you.” Fon said with calm smile. “Now how about using that mindset of yours and burn them into flame.”_

_Mochida wasn’t sure anymore, “But I kept trying to the point I’m the only one left while the rest began training their flame.”_

_“Herbivore use your pride.” For the first time, Hibari gave an advice. “Show them your backbone.”_

_“For translation, use your new found resolve to burst out your flame.” Fon finished._

_Unsure but still tried. Mochida closed his eyes and concentrate. He remembered the time he joined, his rivalry to Ieyuji when comes to Kyoko, the way they treat Ieyuji’s brother before, the announcement of the ring conflict, his battle against Hibari Kyoya and the Sky Match._

_‘I need to be stronger, not only for myself but also to those I had turn to cherish, my friends… my… family.’_

_Suddenly Cloud Flame burst to Mochida’s ring, the most surprising was that it spread around that made everyone notice that finally he able to bring out his flame and much wider than them. This made Hibari smirk for his accomplishment while proudness for Fon._

_This result surprised Mochida too, not expecting to be this much._

_Hibari step forward and brought out his tonfas, “Herbivore time for training.”_

_After that, Hibari taught and train him until the day comes._

Mochida gave a determination look, ‘Now it’s time I show them what I had learn.’

Mochida’s Cloud Flame burst as it spins around his sword, metal coat started to spread on the weapon and his both arms until its complete. He took a stance before charging forward the flame. Sensing his coming, some had charge forward to Mochida.

He didn’t back down as he dodged the first followed by slashing the second one. The third attacked below but Mochida saw this and jump on the side to dodge it and kept moving forward. This time a bunch of Eclipse Flame in vines form together and charge to the Cloud user.

Colonnello began to panic, “K-Kora! What are you doing!?” Lal shouted, “RUN AWAY IDIOT!”

‘No!’ Mochida mentally shouted. He kept going as the Eclipse Flame getting nearer as well. Byakuran could only watch in interest as Mochida’s Cloud Flame burst out more than anything else. He can’t help but grin, ‘Who would have thought for a weakling like him have such a strong will… as expected from you, Kyoya.’ Byakuran carried Bluebell and flew up to join the battle ones again. The others took this opportunity as well to stand up and help Mochida.

 Mochida glow and unexpectedly there’s five Mochida on sight. The first and fifth Mochida dashed ahead and both made a collision to Eclipse Flame while the rest of the three kept going. More were coming, he didn’t fear and kept dashing forward. The three made a stunt as they run, concentration on the technique he had developed thanks to all battles he had seen and Fon.

Getting nearer to Rauji, the three jump at the same time the Eclipse Flame dashed up to attack them in the sky. Mochida didn’t waver from the coming flame.

“ **Gekido!** ” Three Mochida at the same time gave a furious slice each that destroyed the Eclipse Flame, earning an opening to their target.

Byakuran took this opening as a chance to dash forward, Byakuran pushed his right hand to his target that surprisingly a large hand came out and grabbed the target making it growl.

Bluebell was overjoyed, “You caught him Byakuran-sama… Byakuran-sama?” The child noticed the twitching pain of Byakuran, it must be due to the Eclipse Flame trying to get free from his Transparent Giant Hand.

“This is our chance kora!” Colonnello shouted as he run with Lal.

Daisy took a small bottle of red liquid from his pocket and throw it, it was caught by Lal Mitch as the two round Rauji until they found his ring. Lal opened the bottle and immediately pass it to Colonnello. He took it and throw the content of the bottle. The red liquid which was a Vongola Sin slashed to Rauji’s Simon Ring then began to glow.

This cause dreadful pain from Rauji as he began to struggle and cry in blood, the clash between Mountain and Eclipse Flame began within him. This became a reason as well that Byakuran’s transparent hand broke, the Funeral Sky grunt in pain as he and Bluebell saw his hand bleeding. This also cause for the Eclipse flame began to berserk as the fake Mochida’s vanished and hit the real Mochida.

“GWAAAAH!”

“Hang on kora!” Colonnello caught his head before it hit first the ground. Mochida grunt in pain before forcing his smirk, “Tha-thanks…”

“Colonnello what’s going on?” Lal questioned as they witness the worst painful look of Rauji, his voice of pain and anguish and the crying of blood.

“His flame of Mountain is clashing against the Eclipse Flame within him.” It was Byakuran who answered her question as he slowly lands down, hand still in pain. Daisy immediately approached his Sky and began healing. He smiled for his Sun before continuing his explanation, “We had awakened the power of his flame by using the Vongola Sin. Now that its awakening the balance of flame within him had gone to breach.”

Mochida sat up with a groan and asked, “S-so does that mean that we…”

“Force the Eclipse Flame out and put him to unconsciousness.” Byakuran finished and as cue, he dashed forward with Daisy, Lal and Colonnello.

Thanks to Daisy that the pain of his hand reduced, capable enough to use them again to activate his Sky Flame in his Mare Ring. Bluebell ready herself as she gripped her hold to Byakuran-sama’s waist while flaring the Rain Flame in her Mare Ring. Daisy was running as he flared his Sun Flame in his Mare Ring. Two Arcobaleno were charging forward with their glowing pacifier.

The five burst their flame at the same time and had it surround Rauji’s flaming body. It circles his body three times before it entered to Rauji’s Simon Ring which made him growl more than louder than before. Byakuran, Bluebell, Daisy, Lal and Colonnollo endured the force its emitting as they kept releasing their flame to disrupt the Eclipse Flame within Rauji. Mochida who doesn’t hold any item within the Trinisette could only watch as they push themselves to save Ooyama Rauji.

‘I can’t rest here.’ Mochida told himself as he forced himself to stand up and gripped his sword. ‘I’ll have to give them assistance as much as I could.’

The progress of pushing the Eclipse Flame continue with the help of the Trinisette’s holders, not wanting to lose the Eclipse Flame burst out and was about to attack them when multiple Mochida charge and destroyed them with his flaming Cloud. Colonnello and Byakuran smirked to his protection as all decide to make more push.

“GRAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!” Trinisette holder’s growl as the flame strengthen that kept entering Ooyama Rauji’s body.

Rauji growled more than louder in pain, slowly his growling reduces as his eyes slowly returning back.

Copy Mochidas disappeared, the real questioned. “Is it over?”

Lal narrowed his eyes, “Not yet, keep focusing.” As if on cue, the last strength of the Eclipse Flame flared up and heading to Lal and Colonnello.

Mochida immediately took action as he flared his blade with his Cloud Flame and dashed forward to the coming attack. Colonnello twitched as he gave a signal to Lal which she saw and accepted. Colonnello stopped from his work and brought out his rifle, targeting the coming attack.

“ **Gekido!** ”

“ **Maximum Burst!** ”

Mochida’s furious strike reduced the Eclipse Flame power then went to the side for the Maximum Burst to hit the remaining, successfully destroying it. Colonnello immediately returned back from giving his flame to Ooyama Rauji in full force.

Rauji gave his last burst growl of pain before his Ring shone brightly that almost everyone consciously closed their eyes from the blindness. Ones the brightness disappeared, they saw the unconscious body of Ooyama Rauji, Eclipse Flame no longer present but they knew better that it’s still inside and successfully suppressed for the time being.

For now, they took a breath in relief. They had won.

Byakuran gaze his Funeral Sun, silent order to check him. Daisy complied as he immediately went to Rauji’s body and check his condition. He’s pale, sweating and traces of blood tears present even his drooling from pain. Daisy check his pulse, sensing the slow beating. He nodded to everyone signaling he’s alive much to their relief.

Bluebell glanced to her Sky and questioned, “Now we’re done, what should we do Byakuran-sama?”

Byakuran answered, “The Vindice will take him to be contained for the time being.” As if on cue, a Flame of Night appeared before them, revealing the Vindice with Bermuda.

Mochida flinched from their sudden appearance while the rest didn’t mind. Bermuda stared the body of Ooyama Rauji for a moment before turning back to them.

“Well done taking him down. Leave the rest to us.” Bermuda assured as he signals his men to move and carry the body.

Colonnello can’t help but be cautious to their presence and questioned, “You’ll keep him safe and alive right kora.”

“Of course Rain Arcobaleno Colonnello. It’s a covenant.” Bermuda answered.

Colonnello nodded, telling he’s convince. He may never tell it but he’s worried for Ooyama Rauji’s life. After all the circumstances between the Simon and Ieyuji was entirely different, the high chance of them being impossible to return back to normal is present and he feared that outcome.

Knowing his concern, Lal asked. “How many people are in your care?”

The Vindice who’s carrying Rauji went in the portal and disappeared. All that’s left was Bermuda and Jagger. Bermuda answered. “Only Ooyama Rauji and Kozato Enma.”

Byakuran can’t help but hum, “Tsunayoshi-kun beat us, at least we’re in second place.”

Seeing there’s no more problem, Bermuda and Jagger went back the portal of Flame of Night and disappeared on sight leaving the Team Montagna alone.

“Byakuran-sama” Daisy called as he approached his Sky, silently wanting to continue treating his hand. Byakuran could only smile to his Funeral Sun, making him smile that he immediately went back healing his hand using his Sun Flame.

Colonnello sat on the ground and sigh in tiredness, so was Lal Mitch. Mochida can’t help but lay down the ground, really tired than the rest.

Colonnello glanced to him and grin, “Who would have thought you had become stronger Mochida. Nice one.”

Mochida blushed and look away, “We-well Hibari-sempai trained me almost twenty-four hours… so…”

“The result is splendid. I change my mind about you kid.” Lal commented with a smirk.

Byakuran can’t help but laugh, “To think Kyoya was actually capable of teaching someone and the result is very wonderful.”

Bluebell pouted, “He’s not that awesome like you Byakuran-sama! He’s still a weakling.” Byakuran can’t help but laugh to her antics.

Daisy could only shake his head gently for their youngest Funeral Weather member.

“Well let’s rest first before catching with Tsunayoshi.” Lal suggest. Colonnello nodded with a smile, “Your right… The flame we used tired me.”

Mochida glanced at them to see how relax they are, that made him assured he could rest for a while because soon they will need the whole strength they would need against the mastermind.

 

 

 

Next stop, Aoba Koyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must say readers... battle scene is too hard to create. Can't find any satisfying flow of battle and so forth... Your author wasn't sure if I could create a better battle scene but hope this chapter is satisfying and not much lacking other than grammar because for one I can never perfect my grammar. If the author ever improved I'll edit them who knows when.
> 
> Well readers can I ask something? Do any of you readers know any action movie/anime that had a good battle flow? I would like to take some idea for the coming chapter. I hope you can help me from my little problem. Thank you for reading this far, see you again next month. Ciao


	27. Team Foresta

Aria, Lussuria, Fon, I-pin, Torikabuto and Skull arrived in the other side of the seashore, ahead was a forest where they could feel their target, Aoba Koyo’s location. Fon can’t help but narrowed his eyes, from their location they could clearly feel the presence of the Eclipse Flame, the flame that he admits not wanted to face again.

“Do you have a plan in mind Aria?” Fon questioned the Sky Arcobaleno, he knew her capability when comes to tactics like the previous Sky Arcobaleno, Luce.

Aria thought for a moment before sighing, “The enemy is kind of troublesome. From what I had gathered from Tsunayoshi-kun, not even ambush would work against it. All I could think is fight head on and see how we can fare against it.”

“I see.” Fon took a deep breath to calm himself.

Lussuria was humming as he searched something in his small notebook until he found it. “Ah~ Aoba Koyo Forest Flame user of Simon Famiglia. According to Haya-chan this guy is a combat battler like me and Ryo-chan. Kyaaa I can’t wait to meet him!”

Everyone can’t help but sweat drop, is this really the Sun chosen by Xanxus?

“Umm… so we’re going to battle head on then?” Skull questioned as scratching his head. Aria took a deep breath before answering, “But we need to be careful, we don’t know the capability of the Eclipse Flame in different vessels… maybe different to Ieyuji-kun or same, still need caution.”

“I agree.” Fon glanced to I-pin, “Don’t go ahead too much or do any reckless thing I-pin, the Eclipse Flame is dangerous. I hope you remember what I taught you before coming here.”

I-pin smiled and nod, “Aye.”

Inside the forest was a man who’s calm but dangerous. It was Aoba Koyo of Simon Famiglia, silently growling, glowing red eyes and drooling. From how he acts it’s like he’s waiting for the coming prey to come. A minute he felt the prey, Eclipse Flame leaking out from his body and stood up. He glared the direction where he felt the prey coming his way.

“Grrrrrrr” Aoba took a stance like a wild animal, ready to strike anytime.

The presence was coming closer in top speed, the more it come closer the louder his growl had become. Hearing the hush sound from the bushes, Aoba immediately dashed forward.

The first one to show up within the group was Fon who made the first clash between him and Aoba. Fon had immediately used his Storm flame for protection against the Eclipse Flame enveloping Aoba. Even in small body, Fon was able to give a punch that could push him away.

Using the timing, Lussuria appeared on the side, fist envelop by Sun Flame. “Sorry that I have to ruin your beautiful face!” Lussuria punched Aoba that made him roll on the side even so he immediately recovered and dashed forward.

Suddenly Aoba’s vision began to fuzzy for unknown reason. Little far from the target was the hidden Mist user, Torikabuto spreading his mist to create an opening for Lussuria to dashed forward and gave a Sun Flame kick. This made Aoba flew up from the sky, below were Fon and I-pin in ready position.

I-pin ate a special gyoza that she carried before making her attack that combines the material arts ability, “ **Gyoza-kempo!** ”

It hit Aoba that gave I-pin a temporary time to control his body to stop in midair. Fon took the opportunity to strike, “ **Exploding Dragon Fire Dance!** ” A big and strong red storm flame dragon appeared out of his fist and hit Aoba.

Aoba growled in pain as his red eyes glowed, he struggled and broke free from I-pin’s gyoza control and now dashing down to attack the two infants when a gun was heard. The bullet pierced his shoulder that made him land down on the side. Within the forest was Aria, holding a gun in serious expression. She may not a fighter but she won’t let herself be useless in this battle. With her was Skull, hiding near the tree due fear.

“Now, let’s bind him and-” Aria was interrupted when Aoba gave a loud roar and punched the ground. To their astonishment the land shake.

I-pin lost her balance while Fon endured his standing until it’s too late for him to noticed that Aoba was behind him. Before he could block or protect himself, Aoba gave a powerful Eclipse flame kick. Fon felt his bones crack that made him gasp in pain.

Aria was widening in fear for the Storm Arcobaleno, “FON!”

Fon was thrown and smashed on the tree before falling down. Aoba dashed forward to give his end when Torikabuto intervene with his illusion that caused mental pain, using this distraction for I-pin to take revenge by giving a powerhouse kick with her Storm Flame.

Torikabuto will never admit this but within him he would never approved a child like I-pin to join this battle but she’s chosen as Ieyuji’s Storm Guardian, same for Tsunayoshi to Lambo but he knew the circumstances between Lambo and I-pin were different still… He decided to keep the girl on watch and don’t let any harm come to her. With that in mind, after I-pin gave her powerhouse kick Torikabuto dashed forward and keep the target busy.

Aria on the other hand was kind of panic until Lussuria’s voice brought her back to reality. “I’ll check him, you girl focus on the battle. Give me time.” It’s all she needed before nodding and went out from hiding to give distraction for Torikabuto and time to time I-pin to make an attack. Skull tremble in fear after seeing his condition.

'You got to be kidding me... that thing is more than I had expected.' Skull said mentally, sweating.

Lussuria the only Sun user approached the down Arcobaleno.

Lussuria check his condition to see he had taken a critical one. He immediately flared his Sun flame and wrapped it around the infant. ‘To think a simple attack could give this much damage… no wonder Ryo-kun and his family feared and never wish for it to exist.’

Fon was twitching, trying to get up which immediately made Lussuria panic. “He-hey come on stop moving and let me heal you first. Your spinal cord almost crack, do you want to be paralyzed? Just wait until I’m done treating you.”

Fon could do nothing but obligate, he gritted his teeth in frustration. ‘To think an earthquake would distract me… Tch!’ Even a calm storm could be dangerous.

Torikabuto gave few punches before releasing his illusions, wavering the environment and making everyone gone invisible. This confuse Aoba because his illusion was affecting his instinct. Aria noticed this and took note to be used later, for now they had to distract him as far as they could until Lussuria finished treating Fon.

The Cloud Arcobaleno who can't take it anymore smash his head on the tree to stop his fear. 'Your an arcobaleno Skull, the immortal Skull! Go there and help them! Get on to it you bastard!' Making up his mind he took out his gun and run to join them.

Aria was shooting to give distraction as Torikabuto continue his work making everyone invisible while Skull went to position and began shooting him continuously as he shouted, "Eat this!!!" Even confuse, Aoba was able to detect the coming bullets and began running around to dodge them. Skull didn't stop as he continue shooting him.

I-pin ate another special gyoza that made her hand palely glow with addition of her Storm Flame and dashed forward to her running enemy. Skull gave her a good opportunity as he attack on the side to change his path of running where I-pin is coming. Good distance between him and her, she jump and gave her punch, “ **Gyoza-Fist!** ”

It hit Aoba’s back that made him yelp in pain before glaring behind him and attempt to kick the one who had done it. Thanks to her constant training against Ryohei, I-pin swiftly twist in midair to dodge his kick.

‘Now to do what I had learn from Master.’ I-pin gathered her flame to her palm then released it. “ **Dragon Fire Dance!** ”

This directly hit Aoba that made him pushed and slammed on the nearest tree. Torikabuto found it amazing for a young child like I-pin, maybe being small does have an advantage. For Skull his eyes within his helmet was blinking and sweating, feeling even if he's part of Acrobaleno the early generation would surely surpass him.

“GRAAAH!” Their attention returned back to Aoba who had immediately stood up like he never felt pain and immediately dashed forward heading to the illusionist.

Aria immediately took support as she began shooting him but the bullets only turned to ashes when it touched the Eclipse Flame around Aoba. This shocked Aria, ‘When did it become stronger?’

Aoba’s advance heading to the illusionist continue, Torikabuto was about to something dangerous which was to take him head on when the Varia’s Sun appeared before Aoba and kneel him up. Aoba flew up from the impact and above was Fon who finally recovered. He spins as Storm Flame envelop his whole body and gave a spinning kick right through his back without hesitation that slammed him on the ground.

Skull yelled in cheer, "Oh right!"

Aria was relief to see Fon had finally came back to action. I-pin was overjoyed too, “Master you’re alright!”

Fon smiled and nod, “Thanks to Lussuria’s fast healing.”

Lussuria giggled, “Well Ryo-kun taught us Sun Flame user what to do in many case scenarios. I must say Ryo-kun is a very talented doctor.”

Aria can’t help but think how come the Sun Guardian of Sawada Tsunayoshi… more like the whole Guardians could coupe up with his unique antics, then again uniqueness wasn’t that bad. Someone very unique surely brighten up the mood, like the Sun he should be.

“He’s coming, stay alert.” As Fon said that, they saw Aoba standing up and growled loudly.

Aoba glared the infant before roaring in his loudest like a wolf. Suddenly strong wind was surrounding his body and the Eclipse Flame flared even more. Fon could distinguish this as his strength adding to the next level, like activation in Sun’s characteristic. Aria could see this too which gave reason to make her twitched, the beast is coming.

Aoba dashed in great speed that eyes can’t follow up, Aoba claw Fon who’s thankfully using Storm Flame as his own shield for protection but it wasn’t enough that send him flying at the same time, clothes were cut and scratches in both arms.

I-pin saw this in horror, “Master!”

“Watch out!” Lussuria was too late to warn the child as Aoba appeared on her side and kicked her. I-pin who can’t hold his tremendous force was slammed five times on the trees before falling out. Body were bleeding his dizziness coming. This made Lussuria twitched, “Now you done it…”

Lussuria flared his flame that spread around his body, making it spark as Sun Flame increasing his strength all over his body. He got this idea from Ryohei who used his animal weapon named Garyuu to shoot him with Sun Flame to increase his strength.

Skull glared the target, "Heh, time to get serious." His body glowed in purple, gaining him a large amount of muscle, though his infantile body stays the same size. " **Armored Muscle Body!** " He envelop himself with his Cloud flame from his pacifier then dashed forward to the target.

Lussuria charge forward heading to Aoba. Torikabuto on the other hand spread his hands to release his powerful illusion as much as possible. The surroundings began to waver that normal people would begin to feel sick, Aoba was able to endure it but thanks to it that he failed to notice Lussuria’s coming punch and Skull's coming headbutt. Two attacks hit him both front and back really hard, then Skull made a follow up round kick that send him up. Lussuria dashed to chaise him then began punching him continuously.

Aria who got a time to approached the youngest of the group studied the enemy and her comrades. In honestly she was quite surprise to see Skull getting well in this situation, he's not an Acrobaleno for nothing after all. Eyes switch to see Fon getting up and charge forward to join Lussuria. Torikabuto kept the support for the two. I-pin was trying to stand up but the pain in her body prevented her from it. This concern Aria.

“You shouldn’t get up, leave this to us I-pin.” Aria said in soft tone like a mother. I-pin wasn’t sure, “B-but…”

“Don’t worry, you done enough. Just stay back.” Aria smiled in assurance. Normally it would work but I-pin shook her head telling no, “I… I’m a fighter… I can’t let my family fight alone. I don’t want to become a burden.”

Aria became concern, now that she remembered someone like her was on this battlefield. The Lightning Guardian of Sawada Tsunayoshi, Bovino Lambo. ‘Now I get it… if he could come and fight with the rest why can’t I… it’s a kind of mindset that kept them push forward no matter what.’ Aria nodded to that, understanding her. “Then rest for a while, when your strength return keep your strength to minimum but flame to maximum. Okay?”

I-pin smiled, knowing she finally understand her feeling. “Okay.”

Aria smiled to that before switching to seriousness as she faced the target. ‘It won’t be good if we keep this longer… how are we supposed to subdue him?’ Aria kept thinking strategy, calculating and observing.

The continues attack of Varia Sun and Storm Arcobaleno continue, making Aoba had enough as he released his loudest growl that spread his Eclipse Flame furiously his surroundings. Lussuria and Fon created a barrier using their own flame but the Eclipse Flame was so powerful that it pushed them away and even hurt them from the process. It continued to spread more that reach to Torikabuto and Skull’s location. The illusionist used his flame from his Mare Ring to block it but due to its strength, it also pushed him and even got hurt. For Skull he tried to fight it back with his body strength and flame but no effect, it made him roll away.

"Gwaaaaaaaa!!" Skull's yell as being rolled and burn by Eclipse Flame.

The Eclipse Flame didn’t stop and continue spreading furiously. This alert Aria as its coming to their way, seeing I-pin still haven’t recover she had no choice but to concentrate her flame within her Sky Pacifier, making it ignite to its Sky Flame. The flame spread around the two as it was thankfully block the Eclipse Flame in right time before it hit them. Still the strength was pushing them of breaking her flame, Aria kept pushing, not letting I-pin get hurt anymore.

“Nghhhhh…” Aria kept pushing, not giving up.

This scene made I-pin useless, her body won’t comply and the fact Aria was protecting her made it worst. ‘Wha… what should I do? Am I… Am I…”

_“I-pin”_

She suddenly remembered one of her conversation with Lambo late night at Sawada Residence before Lambo and Yamamoto left to Italy.

_They’re on the roof where they’re watching the night sky silently. They had invited Fuuta but he told he’ll help Maman so he’ll catch up with them later. So for now, the two were alone._

_“Lambo”I-pin called, taking his attention. She asked, “What happen to you?” Lambo tilt his head in confusion. She clarified, “You’re so different. The first time I met you then the time you showed up with Tsuna-nii in the beginning of the Ring Conflict. It’s like… the Lambo I know and the Lambo I see now is different.”_

_For that Lambo could understand. Because for one he’s no longer a child, well mentally because he’s an adult back in their world. Meeting his Tsuna-nii’s son, protected him until death. Another was the real Lambo here died, I-pin never get a chance to meet the real Lambo nor experience the greatest childhood which was why when he noticed how his Hayato-nii and the others acting at their teenager life, he can’t help but do the same. It’s their only tribute for the lost lives of their parallel self, letting them know even how dark and painful life could be, there’s still happiness and endless love for both friends and family._

_“Hmmm” Lambo began thinking, knowing he can’t really say the truth about them to avoid complicated situation according to their agreement. The only think he could do was grin like how a child should do, “Who knows.” He began laughing._

_I-pin glared the Child Cow, “Lambo I’m asking seriously!”_

_Lambo kept laughing before grinning, “Well… In truth I’m not really sure how to respond.” That he admits, then smiled. “You just have to do what you think is right.”_

_That question the Chinese Assassin, “Do what is right?”_

_Lambo nodded before turning up in the night sky, “Yeah… I have chosen to fight for Tsuna-nii’s sake, to the point I would sacrifice my life for him.” His eyes became something that’s too foreign for I-pin, like the child disappeared but instead an adult version of him was showing somewhere around sixty’s._

_He continued, “Tsuna-nii and the others are working hard for the family, they won’t rely on me because I’m the youngest and Tsuna-nii prioritize my safety than his own. That fact made me grateful and angry, because I’m his Lightning Guardian who’s supposed to be his shield and yet he won’t let me. That’s why I had decided, for the sake of Tsuna-nii and the people I had turn to love, I will continue proving myself for the sake of the family and myself.”_

_I-pin became speechless for his declaration, ‘So this is what Master was talking about… such strong resolve for the sake of the sky… do I… feel the same way?’_

_Sensing her trouble, Lambo turn to I-pin and grinned like a child, matureness and adult eyes disappeared like a blink of an eye. “Well that’s how I think, kind of funny according to Hayato-nii, very well from Takeshi-nii and extreme from Ryohei-nii.” He tilted his head, “How about you I-pin? Who are you as a Storm?”_

_“Who… am I… as a Storm?” I-pin questioned, not understanding. Before she could ask, they heard a familiar voice calling for them._

_“Lambo, I-pin are you there?” The person came out under, it was Fuuta. He smiled as he carefully climbed up to join them. Lambo began to whine as he rolled around the roof, “Your late Fuuta!”_

_“Sorry Lambo, here I sneak this for you.” Fuuta gave his favorite grape candy which delighted Lambo as he took it and immediately chew it without saying thanks. Fuuta didn’t mind, he turned to I-pin who’s staring Lambo. This worried the ranking child, “You alright I-pin?”_

_“Eh? Ahh… I’m fine.” I-pin said with a smile, convincing him she was. Fuuta could only nod before giving a lollipop which she took with a thanks before putting it in her mouth. As she does she can’t help but think his question. What is she as a Storm?_

‘As a Storm… as a Storm I…’ Another flashback, her last conversation with Gokudera from the ship heading to Simon Island.

_“What am I as a Storm? What kind of question is that?” Gokudera questioned._

_I-pin didn’t meet his eyes, nervous but still answered. “I asked Lambo before… how come he became so… different. The Lambo I know was childish, selfish and complainer. But ever since the announcement of the Ring Conflict, he… change, like the Lambo I know disappeared. So I asked him and…he told me how he is as a Lighting.” She paused, “After that, he asked me how I am as a Storm. In truth I don’t really know. The way Lambo say he is as a Lighting are all for the sake of Tsuna-nii and everyone else but I… I don’t know what kind of Storm I am… As Yuji’s Storm or… something else…”_

_‘I see… not that I could blame her for asking that.’ Gokudera thought as he scratched his head. He took a deep breath before answering, “I-pin the only one who could answer that is you. Either for the sake of someone else or your own.”_

_“Eh?”_

_“Well I could give you example. You know that Skylark and Pineapple Head, those two are Cloud and Mist for their own sake, same for Xanxus, Sadao and Brina. For other’s sake well most of us, there’s Levi-a-tan, Ken and Chikusa.” He smirked, “You’re still a child, take time to figure that out.”_

_“But Lambo had his answer, I want to find my reason as a Storm!” I-pin outburst, well Gokudera didn’t expect that. He sighed, “Why do you seek answer that much?”_

_“Well… because I need a stronger will… for me to keep moving forward.” I-pin answered._

_Gokudera studied the child, he found another difference between the I-pin here and the young I-pin from their world. ‘A child but had an adult insight… was the past between her and our I-pin different for her to think that?’ He took note to ask Fon later. For now, he had to tend her questions. “How I am as a Storm…”_

_Gokudera sigh as he felt smoking but control himself because there’s a child in front of him. Before he never really cares but now due to his Juudaime’s pleas that he decided to finally control himself and found it not bad._

_“I am a Storm for the family.” Gokudera began, “As Juudaime’s right hand I will do whatever it takes for the whole family to be happy, where we could laugh and live. Before I always thought its fine to throw away my life for the sake of Juudaime and the family… but I was proven wrong. Juudaime never wish for me to die nor sacrifice my life for the famiglia.”_

_The Storm Guardian can’t help but remember back in time, back in their world and time in Ring Conflict. For the sake of winning the Storm Ring he would abandon his life just to win but his Juudaime’s word reached him and decided to let Bel take the ring and focused on returning to Juudaime’s side. He saw how much his Sky so happy to see him back despite the fact they lost, that’s how he realized he never care as long as everyone he cherished are safe and alive._

_“That’s why, as a Storm and Right Hand of my Sky, I will survive and laugh side by side with Juudaime and the family.”_

_I-pin can’t help but admire him. A Storm who will destroy for the sake of the family’s laugh and happiness. Just how much had they gone through to realize so many things?_

_Gokudera approached the child and kneel down to stroke her head, “I’m sure you will find your own answer I-pin, don’t hurry because before you know it the answer is right in front of you.”_

Finally finding a resolve, I-pin’s Storm flame burst around her body. Aria was surprised by it but she can’t voice it out as she has to focus her flame to protect both of them from the furious spreading Eclipse Flame.

‘Just like what Gokudera-nii said… before we knew it, the answer is right in front of me.’ I-pin remembered Lambo and Fuuta, Maman and the twins, his master, the famiglia, Gokudera and many others she had met. The flame got stronger that her body finally complied her desire to stand up.

She took a stance, ready to fight ones again. Realizing her plan, this made the Arcobaleno Sky panic. “I-pin whatever plan you’re thinking stop!”

I-pin decide to ignore, she had a technique that could turn the battle around, if it would work hopefully they could finally subdue him. The problem was the Eclipse Flame protecting the vessel, if he could pass through them it would be a success.

‘It’s now or never.’ I-pin burst the flame even more and controlled its flame to make a coating.

To her opinion, it was totally hard to control the flame according to the user’s will but it seems this time its complying to her desire. The desire to live, to return back home with everyone else, make her master proud and so were Lambo her friend and Gokudera her mentor. ‘We will return back… to Maman… for everyone!’

I-pin dashed forward, passing through Aria’s Sky flame and dive in the Eclipse Flame.

Aria yelled, “I-PIN!”

I-pin kept going, fighting against the strength of the Eclipse Flame. She can’t see anything other than the flame but she knew ahead was the person they after, the person they need to save from this Flame. Bursting her flame from her feet she continued to dash forward no matter what hard and painful it was, she knew very well she can’t back down nor stop or else this will be her end, well she push the idea on the side and focus on her own plan.

For so long fighting she finally saw a shadow ahead, the anguish figure and sound, no mistake, it was Aoba.

‘Keep going!’ I-pin pushed herself even more, bursting her flame to maximum. As she gotten closer, she began her technique that her master ones forbade him to use. ‘I’m sorry Master Fon… but I have to use this.’

“ **Pinzu-Timed…** ” She began as special countdown began to appear on the middle of her forehead. It started at _ten_ then going _nine_ as she gets closer, _eight_ she’s seeing the target clearly, _seven_ she’s almost there, _six_ the Eclipse Flame became stronger that tried to push him away, _five_ she fought against its strength, _four_ she pushed herself forward no matter how much her body had reached her limit, _three_ she’s almost in reach, _two_ she succeeded grabbing his shirt and _one_ she gripped it hard then shut her eyes. “ **Super Explosion!** ”

She glowed and a large explosion happened, halting the furious spreading of Eclipse Flame but instead the wave of explosion changed its place. Aria wasn’t able to hold it as she was blown away but thankfully grabbed a tree enough to hold herself from being pushed away.

Somewhere Fon was using one of the tree as his own hold to prevent himself being blown away. He knew very well this power, something that mustn’t be used no matter what. ‘Don’t tell me… I-pin unlocked the seal I put on her own!?’ He really can’t believe it.

He somehow remembered one time when Gokudera asked him about I-pin.

_“I see… so she gone through so much that in midst of it, she unconsciously matured and understood things that children in her age wouldn’t understand.” Gokudera murmured in understanding. He began to wonder if he should tell this to Juudaime or not, knowing him surely he will do something to resolve everything later._

_Fon observed Gokudera, looks like what he was told about the Right hand of Sawada Tsunayoshi was true. Fon took a deep breath before asking, “Is that all you want to learn?”_

_“Well there’s another.” Gokudera faced the Storm Arcobaleno, “From our world, our I-pin was actually known as Human Bomb. Had a large crush over Skylark due to the same look between you and him. But here, I-pin saw the Skylark like everyone else except the fact she noticed the identical between you two.”_

_Fon nodded, “Kyoya did tell me we had no actual connection other than we had a same look.”_

_“Yeah so… from everything we had observed I-pin is like a normal child and not a human bomb… is she?” Gokudera questioned, wanting to clarify the difference between the I-pin here and the I-pin they knew back in their world._

_Fon closed his eyes to cover his emotions, then opened them to answer him. “Unfortunately Gokudera-kun, the I-pin you know maybe same for her.”_

_“You mean… she’s a human bomb?” Fon nodded as his answer, “Just like what the Fon you know did, I too sealed it away. Thankfully it hasn’t triggered yet.”_

_“I see… so she’s same the ones we knew.” Gokudera absorb the information to his brain before smiling, “Thank you for telling us Fon.”_

_Fon nodded in acceptance, still the fact that the possibility of her able to undo the seal worries him. Hopefully she won’t be using it until the end of her life._

Now seeing the fact that I-pin had used it almost made him give in to fear but controlled himself, he need to see if she’s okay and live, it not he will surely blame himself for letting this happen.

Sensing the aftershock finally subsided, he immediately dashed forward. Fon could only see smoke around him but ignored to keep going. Seeing a shadow ahead he finally found the person he’s searching. There was I-pin clutching her hand to Aoba’s cloth while the target was still. He saw the condition his student was in, he immediately approached her and took her away from him which was thankfully the Eclipse Flame around Aoba disappeared.

Aria who’s struggling her way back saw the stun Aoba and Fon taking I-pin away from him. She sensed two people coming back, they were Lussuria Torikabuto and Skull in worst condition but still had a strength to move.

Suddenly she felt someone tugging her, looking the culprit it was a young monkey which she recognized as Fon’s animal partner named Lichi. She found it questioning because for this mission everyone except Reborn had left their animal partner on the ship to keep them safe. Maybe this little one followed them secretly, he had learned from his master well if he’s not been sense ever since until now.

Lichi continue tugging her pocket much to her confusion until it click. The target wasn’t moving, it’s their chance. Taking the small bottle out which contains blood from a Vongola Sin, she gave it to Lichi who took and immediately run to take it to his master.

Fon who’s studying the damage I-pin had taken sense someone coming. He turned to see Lichi with a bottle in hand, this fact shock Fon for a moment before getting what he had to do. Upon the monkey’s arrival, he immediately gave the bottle to his master who took it, open it then throw the content on the target’s ring. As the blood flash on the ring, it began to glow.

Lichi climbed to his master, Fon carried I-pin carefully and jump back as far distance as possible before Aoba began to stir, Flame beginning to appear ones again the finally it shouted in pain.

Lussuria saw the Storm Arcobaleno coming with the injured child immediately approached them as Fon hand her over him then went back to the target with Aria and Torikabuto joining to begin their job.

The flame of Forest within Aoba had awakened thanks to the Vongola Sin that been flashed in his ring, starting the imbalance between the Eclipse Flame and Forest Flame that gave total flame in Aoba’s body. Before the Eclipse Flame could do something or he berserk again, the Trinisette holders immediately do their work.

Concentrating their flame within the Pacifier and Mare Ring, they send it to be wrapped around Aoba and enter his ring. Aoba kept growling in pain as the Eclipse Flame try to free itself from the wrapped flame but Torikabuto, Skull, Fon and Aria were persistent to keep it within, resolve of not letting anyone else get hurt.

“GRAAAAAAAH!!” The Union of the three as they forced more flame within Aoba that cause him to be more in pain and even cry in blood from the pain he’s experiencing in both in and out.

With too much pain the whole Eclipse Flame in his body berserk as it raised up before falling heading to one direction, Lussuria healing I-pin. 

"Oh no." Torikabuto's reaction as the Eclipse Flame coming their way. Fon shouted, "RUN!"

Lussuria who's busy healing I-pin was too take to notice the coming danger. Even if he took I-pin they won't make it.

To their surprise someone protected them, it was Skull. He stopped his flame to concentrate his whole flame around his body to protect them even though his body itch in pain and telling him to stop. "I WON'T LET YOU! YOU BASTARD!" He kept himself still to protect both of them.

Not wanting to make him endure more, Aria shouted the rest. "Torikabuto, Fon give your flame full power."

They immediately complied as they burst their flame more to enter his body. The strong disturbance made Aoba shouted more in pain as the attack began to struggle its strength. Lussuria took I-pin carefully and went away on the safe side. Ones the Eclipse Flame was struggle enough and both Lussuria and I-pin on the safe side, Skull rolled to the side to get out from it.

The process continue without Skull until finally they succeed as the Eclipse Flame calm down and so was Aoba who had lost consciousness. They stop giving flame to recover themselves, they had used too much flame than they thought they would be.

Fon immediately turn to I-pin to check her to see Lussuria already wrapped his Sun Flame around the child. I-pin was breathing, alive that made everyone glad.

Aria even sluggish approached Skull's who's breathing hard from tiredness. His body return back to normal. She smiled, "Thank you Skull, your a great help." Aria sat down beside him to take off his helmet to give his head a fresh air which he didn't mind and thankful to her. He grin, "Ye-yeah... huff... huff... huff..."

Aria smiled, “Still this victory is given to I-pin.”

Torikabuto was silent, no protest was heard and so was Skull who had no energy to speak. Lussuria chuckle (giggle?), “What a brave child.”

Fon stared his student before smiling, ‘Lambo became her inspiration huh… I guess I can’t complain.’

They were silent for a moment when they felt a chilly sensation, a Flame of Night appeared before them as the Vindices showed upon them.

Bermuda study the surroundings before his eyes landed to one of the Simon Famiglia member. “We’ll be taking him.” He informed as one of them approached the unconscious body to be taken.

Aria asked, “Is everything proceeding well?”

Bermuda nodded, “Kozato Enma and Ooyama Rauji are now under our care.”

Fon took a deep breath before smiling, “So Colonnello and the others did it.”

The Vindice returned back with the unconscious body then entered the portal. Bermuda nodded as farewell before the rest disappeared. Learning their job was over, they would have to rest first before they could join the Deserto Team.

 

 

 

 

Next stop, P.Shitt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately this story wasn't the best one because your author actually forgot Skull was one of this team. Hopefully this chapter got your liking


	28. Team Palude

Team Palude arrived to a small village, the place looks deserted but from the traces they knew people used to live here. Belphegor was chuckling while Levi was silent as he observed their surroundings. Two Funeral Weathers were cautious and so was Brina.

Seeing nothing than deserted village, Kikyo questioned the Arcobaleno. “Are you sure she’s here.”

“Of course, I will never be mistaken.” Mammon or Viper answered in matter of fact tone.

Zakuro scratched his head, “It’s here huh… I feel like she’s not here…!” He said looking around before he halted. This questioned his fellow guardian and comrade, “Something wrong Zakuro?”

Zakuro ignored him for the sake of searching the powerful and terrifying sensation. It took a while for him to find the location and glared, “Looks like its expecting us.”

“You found her?” Brina questioned. Zakuro answered, “Yeah, she’s ahead over there. From the looks of things, she’s waiting for us to come.”

“Shishishi the prince is excited.” Bel grinned for a moment before becoming serious, “So any plan?”

“Who cares about plan, let’s just finish this.” Levi said which unexpectedly Mammon rejected, “The Eclipse Flame is a dangerous flame Leviathan. Even if you had learned the way to use flame it’s not enough to be confident.”

“Now that I remember, according to Byakuran-sama you had fought alongside Sawada Tsunayoshi against the Eclipse flame within Sawada Ieyuji.” Kikyo stated which gave everyone a fact only Mammon had an experience fighting against it.

Mammon wasn’t flattered, “Dashing like idiot would lead us to death.”

Brina began thinking for a moment before speaking, “I don’t know about this idea but… let me know if this is okay.”

They began discussing plan.

* * *

 

The location of the target, P. Shitt was alone inside a certain abandon home. She was silent but Eclipse Flame was wrapped and still calm. Her eyes were close but tearing blood, like a silent plea of help and pain.

Nothing was there but silence, darkness around, isolating her from the light.

It stays like that until the flame around her flare up, as if sensing danger coming. P.Shitt opened her eyes, all were red like no longer a human. With a quick move, she turned around and swayed her right hand behind her direction, destroying the wall with her Eclipse Flame. From that direction, Belphegor was almost hit but luckily evaded with a grin.

“That was close.” He murmured to himself, sweating from luckily dodging it.

Mammon appeared behind her and put his illusion to work as tentacles appeared and wrapped around her. P.Shitt glared the infant as the Eclipse Flame burned stronger that burned his illusion. Before she could strike the Mist Arcobaleno, Levi appeared from the ground and tried to stab her with his sword like umbrella with Lightning Flame but was dodge.

Levi twitched from her fast reflexes. Brina appeared from the destroyed roof and began shooting. Of course P.Shitt slashed them with her hands and dashed forward heading to her.

Brina had her lightning flame wrapped around herself to defend from her coming attack but instead of that, a Storm flame blasted behind Brina and hit P.Shitt, pushing her away.

Brina glared the Funeral Weather of Storm, “You bastard! That could have hit me!”

Zakuro grinned, “Sorry for that but at least I saved your ass.”

Kikyo appeared behind Zakuro and shook his head, “Have the argument later and focus on our job shall we.” Brina could only grunted before facing their target.

It was just a moment that P.Shitt dashed really fast with released multiple Eclipse Flame balls, heading to all directions. Everyone scattered around to dodge them, even went outside the abandoned home to keep dodging them. P.Shitt followed them by jumping up and landing at the top of the roof. She kept crying in blood then screamed, making the Eclipse Flame flow below her, becoming a different substance that melted everything it touch.

Bel can’t help but whistle, “We haven’t done much but she started to make things hard for us shishishi.” Mammon hummed, “If ever I get my lesson from my last encounter against Eclipse Flame, they are truly troublesome.”

Kikyo glared the target, ‘Byakuran-sama had warn us about its possible capability but who would have thought it would be this.’

Brina loaded her gun and get ready, “We should finish this and fast.”

“Hmm? What? Worried for Ieyuji?” Bel asked with a smirked. Brina glared coldly, “Say that again and this bullet of mine will go straight to your own skull.”

Before things could go further Mammon interrupt them, “As much as I want to watch as how things go… it seems our enemy wanted attention.”

As if on cue, she began to release more fire balls, destroying the surroundings even more.

Kikyo’s hair waved as it flared in Cloud Flame, slashing the coming fire ball in his way. He narrowed his eyes, ‘As far as we could see, her specialty could be more about in range… just like her flame represent, the swamp flame.’

Kikyo gazed on his team where they dodge or block the coming fireball, he saw Belphegor dashing forward then throw his knives wrapped in Storm flame, P.Shitt easily burned them. Zakuro followed up by giving a punch which was blocked by the Eclipse Flame itself.

‘The flame became her armor? No, this is…!’ Zakuro was almost hit by her surprised tentacle eclipse flame if not for Kikyo to pull him away. Landing beside the Funeral Cloud he spoke in serious tone, “Kikyo that woman compressed the flame to create a strong defense, it would destroy herself if this keeps up.”

Kikyo hummed, ‘So the Eclipse flame doesn’t mind destroying its own host for the sake of protecting itself… such selfish flame.’ He gave his order, “I’ll do the support, do whatever it takes to stop her movement.”

“Yeah.” Zakuro dashed forward to give another attack.

Feeling his coming, P.Shitt faced Zakuro as she’s about to attack but raining bullets had blocked her way, facing the responsible it was Brina who kept shooting her Electric Bullet. This made her growl but thanks to the distraction that Zakuro successfully got near to her, wrapping a storm flame in his fist he took a punching position. P.Shitt turned to the near opponent but too late to do anything as Zakuro burst a storm flame on his elbow to strengthen his punch against her.

This cause her to be blown away, ahead was Levi who had all his parabolas out pointed to the target with great spark of Lightning Flame. “ **Super Levi Volta!** ”

It was a direct hit that made her roar in pain. Out of nowhere floating knives burning in Storm Flame appeared surrounding P.Shitt, the responsible was Bel who’s chucking, “Take this, **Cutting Knives Waltz!** ” All knives surrounding her attacked in all direction giving more damage.

“GRAAAAAHHHH!!! UGHH!” P.Shitt steal herself with Eclipse Flame to reduce the damage, the others of course won’t give her a chance to counter attack.

Mist Pacifier glowing, Mammon released a powerful illusion which cause P.Shitt to waver due the pain of her head.

Brina used the opportunity to reload her flame within her gun pointed the target, getting the amount needed she released her new technique, “ **Cannone Elettrico!** ” Pulling the trigger, it released a powerful blast of electricity. It hit and as it does the Super Levi Volta of Levi joined forces with Brina’s Cannone Elettrico, making the lightning flame of both side even more stronger.

Kikyo can’t help but to be amaze before readying himself as his hair flared in Cloud flame twirl around as if charging for his next attack. ‘Zakuro successfully got her off guard, Levi and Brina had restrained her while Mammon used his illusion to prevent her way of thinking. This could be a chance we’re waiting for.’

Getting his preparation complete, he swayed his hair as it released a powerful blast tornado like Cloud Flame that as it advance it multiple until it hit P.Shitt who growled more in pain.

“Now’s our chance!” Zakuro shouted. Bel chuckle as his wires became visible due to his Storm Flame spreading around it before swaying them forward around the target then tightly wrapped around her.

P.Shitt struggle from her strain, not letting be caught. Bel kept his hold but she’s pulling him as she struggled which made Kikyo help the Varia’s Storm by having his hair wrapped around her as well with bursting Cloud Flame. This only strengthen their strain around her.

“Girl the Sin!” Mammon shouted. Obligated, Brina took out the small bottle containing an amount of Vongola Sin and was about to open it but halted as they heard P.Shitt’s loudest roar, making the Eclipse Flame burst around her to the point it quickly burned both wire and hair, moving straight to the owners.

“Shit” Kikyo can’t help but curse as the Eclipse Flame running forward due to his hair, he can’t stop it.

Thankfully Levi got in time to cut his hair before it actually burned him. Twitching, Bel cut his wire and gave more space between him and her, he brought out his knives as he ready for another struggle to keep her still.

Brina mentally curse, having no choice but to retreat the bottle back to safety.

Unnoticed Mammon actually glared the target, ‘What a persistent flame… hmm?’

Mammon noticed something under her, the land she’s standing was changing turning into a magma, the only difference was the color it produced and how they’re coming out. It’s beginning to spread which made them prepare for the coming trouble.

As it does, Mammon can’t help but had flashback when he asked information about their target, P.Shitt.

_“P.Shitt the Swamp Guardian of Simon Famiglia, part of the Earth Element. She’s very confident girl but almost flirty, intelligent but prideful who fights for her own reason and not for others. She prefers to be called Shitopi-chan, I don’t know why thought.” A brief explanation about their target from Sawada Tsunayoshi._

_They were currently in the deck where Tsuna was actually discussing his plan with Reborn, Hibari and Ieyuji when he came and asked question about their target which Tsuna complied to answer._

_“So what’s the Swamp flame’s description?” Mammon questioned next._

_Before Tsuna could answer that question he was beaten by Hibari Kyoya. “Swamp Flame has the ability to ferment any inorganic substance causing it to decay and not rot away.”_

_Mammon hummed, “So a field type flame.”_

_“Something like that and surely more in range battle.” Tsuna added before tilting his head, “Why ask Mammon?”_

_“Gathering information might help dealing their target is one of the essential procedure Dame Tsuna.” Reborn reminded which made Tsuna faintly blush for forgetting such important thing. “Oh you’re right.”_

_“Hey does that mean if ever they’re possessed they’ll be fighting depending on the flame they possess?” Ieyuji questioned which made Reborn mentally applaud for showing his growth._

_“Could be… I’m not entirely sure to be exact.” Tsuna admit, having some trouble for still lack of knowledge about the Eclipse Flame. Hibari gave them their confirmation, “We only deal with it twice still we don’t have enough information to tell much.”_

_Mammon processed the whole information he had heard before giving his nod, “That’s helpful.”_

_“I hope it is.” Tsuna said smiling to the infant illusionist._

_Mammon eyed the brunette who acts more mature, like he had live more than their age supposed to be. Heck not only him but his whole family. Mammon can’t help but question why Reborn who hates being kept in the dark and mostly being ignorant didn’t question this. Remembering his small talk with Colonnello and Fon there’s a possibility he already knew but decide to silent his mouth._

_‘Thinking about it, Fon too had acted strange when we’re gathered… maybe he knew already too. Why are this people keeping secret from us?’_

_Reborn was silent as he observed the Mist Arcobaleno, he knew very well everyone will surely suspect something about them because for one they’re not actually hiding it and two they kept mentioning things that’s none understand. Thankfully in his part this people decide to enlighten him before he could torture them just to find his answer._

_‘In any case I will focus the job on hand before this.’ Mammon nodded for himself before facing them, “I’ll see what those people are capable with before arriving our destination.”_

_Hibari gave a “Hn” saying 'a good action to do right now while they wait'._

_Tsuna and Reborn nodded as Mammon decided to leave. As he does he overheard Ieyuji questioned them about him._

_“See how his group are capable with? Does he plan being a leader or something?”_

_“Not really Yuji-kun, it’s more like seeing how he could blend with their strength.” Tsuna answered. Ieyuji found it confusing which made Reborn kick his head. Ieyuji shouted, “What was that for!?”_

_“Listen Baka Yuji, in forming a group each of you should know each other’s capability and weakness to make the teamwork stable. Taking action without knowing a thing about your team will only lead your team to be separated.” Reborn lectured before smirking, “For Mammon he knew very well how to adjust and support to strengthen the team even though he prefers to be alone. Do you understand Baka Yuji?”_

_Ieyuji scratch the spot Reborn had kicked before nodding, “I guess so.”_

_Mammon who heard everything could only huff, he will never deny he prefer being alone but the fact the Sun Arcobaleno told them he knew how to adjust and support was deadly wrong! All he’s doing was filling the holes, that’s all there is!_

‘Now it’s happening but unlike the description the Cloud had told, this one gives destruction and death.’ Mammon thought as the spreading became faster. He who’s the only one who could float in midair dashed forward.

Bel chuckle, “Shishishi this is getting difficult.” He throws his knives with Storm flame.

Mammon combined it with his illusion to make them disappear as he kept moving forward.

Suddenly the magma below began to erupt everywhere, not only endangering Mammon who’s already on its field but also the rest and their surroundings. Kikyo swayed the coming magma away with his hair but noticed the burn it had given. It immediately returned normal thanks to Kikyo’s flame which was Cloud in properties of multiplying and expanding.

Brina gave a reload to her gun then pointed the target, “ **Proiettile Ellectrico!** ” She shot her with her electric bullets.

All were hit but didn’t take damage, only to rot which to her shock. The eruption began near her that would almost hit her but thankfully Zakuro dashed in great speed to save her.

“Pay attention woman.” Zakuro said, attention still focused on the target. Brina gave a sigh of relief, “Thanks.”

Bel was jumping around to dodge the eruption which only made him irritate for not being able to get near to his target. For Mammon even if the situation he’s in was dangerous, he kept going forward ignoring some drop of those magma hit his cloak that began to melt his clothing.

Levi saw this which made him shout the Mist Arcobaleno, “Mammon stop! Are you planning to kill yourself!? MAMMON!!”

The Mist Arcobaleno ignored as he kept moving forward. The Eclipse Flame around P.Shitt had flared up then it went forward heading to Mammon, the infant didn’t mind as he prepared himself making the Mist Pacifier flared in flame that soon surrounded his body.

‘Combat is never my forte… but…’ Mammon kept moving forward until him and the Eclipse Flame clash. Both side were pushing forward, not backing out until Mammon was able to push a bit and still going. ‘Ughhhh this… is… tough!’

“That kid, what the heck is he doing!?” Brina can’t help but said it loudly.

Kikyo wanted to move forward to give assistance but the magma below was spreading and this time faster than before with eruption happening everywhere. Having no choice, he pulled himself back go get the safe place, “Damn it…”

Zakuro took his position before releasing a blast tornado like Storm Flame heading to P.Shitt but unfortunately the magma around her had erupted, blocking his attack.

Levi was running on the side to get behind Mammon, as expected it would be hard due the erupting magma. He can’t help but think they’re not actually fighting on the abandoned village but inside a volcano. Still that didn’t stop him as he kept moving forward until he got into position. Throwing the rest of his parabolas that soon floated in midair as its all pointed behind Mammon, Lightning flame enveloped each parabolas in great amount of power.

“ **Lightning Lunge!** ” The whole floating parabolas dashed forward in great speed.

More eruption happened to block the attack but Levi controlled each parabola to change each of their direction to keep them moving forward. From his expression, it shows struggles and determination so from the looks of things this attack supposed to be a straight attack but learn to change their direction according to his will.

‘Damn it! This is really hard than I thought… still…!’

As he kept them control, he can’t help but had a flashback in the time he first tried the new technique.

_He was deep within the Namimori Forest when he tried this attack to destroy the big rock ahead. It was a long struggle but finally completed it. He felt the satisfaction that finally he able to find another way to attack and this time with the new found power Deathperation Flame._

_Levi was startled when he heard someone clap, turning around it was Sasagawa Ryohei the Sun Guardian of Sawada Tsunayoshi. He was grinning as he clapped._

_“THAT’S EXTREME AMAZING! I CAN’T EXTREME BELIEVE YOU LEARNED A NEW ATTACK FOR ONLY FEW DAYS!” Ryohei shouted in great glee that made Levi sweat drop but in the end glared the man, “Why are you here?”_

_“To see your EXTREME progress.” Ryohei answered which thankfully decreased volume than before._

_Levi looked away from him, hating the fact someone was watching him while he trained. Ryohei mentally chuckle before crossing his arms._

_“Since you mastered it, I think you should put them in the next level.” The Sun user said that made Levi glance the man, “What?”_

_“That attack is really good and powerful if it really hit your target. The problem is what if it didn’t? Did it extreme cross your mind the possibility?” He questioned._

_Levi can’t help but fully face him who shows something he can’t comprehend. The person in front of him had an aura that shows matureness, like the person he’s facing wasn’t a teen but an adult older than him. Is that even possible?_

_Ryohei smirked, knowing what he’s thinking. He glee, “LET I EXTREME HELP YOU!”_

_“Wha-what!?”_

_“I’ll help you. I may not EXTREME good like Octopus Head and Master Pao Pao but I’ll EXTREME try.”_

_Levi wasn’t sure what to think when he proposed to help but in the end even it took time, it was worth it._

“GWAAAAAH!” Levi increased the power each of the advancing parabola that took down few eruptions. Bel chuckle, “Shishishi I won’t let you take the whole show.”

Bel took out more than knives in blazed of Storm Flame, wires were also enveloped by his Storm flame. “Shishishi… eat this!” He throws them forward in great amount of power and speed with great control over them, destroying the eruptions.

P.Shitt’s red eyes glared then roared loudly, behind her a spinning drill like was form then dashed forward heading to her opponents. Due to a small distraction that Mammon got an opportunity to slide himself out from the Eclipse Flame then continue his advancement toward P.Shitt. His speed was doubled when one of Levi’s parabola pushed him forward to get her.

P.Shitt was too late to interrupt the Arcobaleno’s advancement when he gotten near her. Mammon twitched, “Awaken” He pushed his hand within the flaring Eclipse Flame to touch her forehead then released a great amount of Mist Flame, having them enter her mind.

This cause P.Shitt to shout in pain as the Eclipse Flame enveloping her blazed twice its power that Mammon could feel burning up but didn’t give up as he kept working his Mist entering her mind. More blood tears coming down from the pain, Kikyo could tell at this rate the target they needed to save will die from too much stress.

Mammon knew this as well but kept going, ‘Hurry… find it…! There!’ Finally he reached the deepest part where the target was locked up, the real P.Shitt of Simon Famiglia.

* * *

 

In the deepest darkness was a curling girl named P.Shitt the Swamp Guardian of Simon Famiglia. She was silent, not asking question why she’s there and so forth as if nothing matters. It was really nothing: nothing to hear but silence, nothing to see but darkness, especially nothing to feel but coldness. Behind her was a large Eclipse dark flaming orb beating like a heartbeat.

It remained nothingness until a flame appeared before her. She slowly raised her head to see something that wasn’t supposed to be there. It was weird, a color indigo flame, who could it be.

“Hoy, can you hear me?” A baby’s voice questioned whom she doesn’t recognized. “How long do you plan to sit there?”

‘Sit here?’ She mentally questioned herself. “Who are you?”

“Who I am doesn’t matter. How about you, how long will you keep curling around and do nothing?”

P.Shitt doesn’t understand, what should she be doing?

“Do you plan to do nothing while your family are destroying themselves?”

‘My family? I have… a family?’ A confused questioned from P.Shitt until a sudden headache came. She clenched her head, not knowing what’s the cause of her head hurting. It was so bad, like something in her mind wanted to be released from a strong lock.

“Girl, what is it your supposed to be fighting for?”

‘What… Am I… Fighting for? Ughhhhhh! My head hurts, what is this!?’ She clenched her head more as she burred herself on the darkest ground. She should know, she knew there is but something was blocking her to learn it. ‘I… What am I supposed… to be… doing…? I… I…!’

“GRAAAAAAAAAH!” A loudest shout was produced from her and a sound of broken glass were heard.

All memories that were forced to lock returned. She remembered all those whom she would never admit she treasure, the Simon Famiglia, her friends or family, the clumsy and kind boss Kozato Enma. She remembered everything and in the end of those was her battle against a suspicious person then a foreign voice coming from Julie Katou.

“Ah!” She can’t believe it to herself, how could she forgot about them!?

Standing up she looked around the unfamiliar place until she turned around to see a large orb which actually shocked her.

“Wha-what is this!?”

“Finally come to your senses.” She turned to see the indigo flame beside her. “This is what keeps you hear, the one possessing and destroying you at this moment.”

“Po-possessing me? What is this?”

“Eclipse Flame, a living flame.” That widen her eyes as she faced the orb in front of her. “It takes the vessel’s darkness as its fuel to become stronger. For you it had sealed your memories to become empty to fuel itself. You and your famiglia are currently suffering because of it.”

She can’t believe it, not only her but the rest of the Simon were experiencing this… even Enma.

“What should I-” Before she could complete her question the voice spoke, “From how large it had become for a short amount of time, no wonder he needed them for help. For what you should do, well stop giving it more power, we from the outside will take care the rest.”

“Outside… someone’s… helping us?” P.Shitt can’t help but question in disbelief knowing the Simon Famiglia had never make contact outside the island especially be known in the rest of the world.

“You better thank him for asking assistance from us. Well my job is done, do what you must.”

The indigo flame wavered as it becomes dim and soon disappeared, leaving her alone with the orb. She again faced the orb before narrowing her eyes, mind set for what she should do.

* * *

Outside, Mammon was thrown away in great force. Thankfully Brina got in time and caught him.

“You know that’s very reckless Mist Acrobaleno.” Brina said in irritation.

Mammon ignored her words due to his condition. His skin was painfully red, body smoking like he took a bath from the blazing fire and everything aches. He breath hard as well from his endurance against the Eclipse Flame, in the end he smirked to see his hard work paid off.

The Eclipse Flame around P.Shitt began to waver, as if loss for some reason. The eruption stopped and the advancement of magma eclipse also stopped. Everything became steady.

Zakuro can’t help but blink, “The heck…”

Kikyo can’t believe it until he remembered something which he immediately faced Brina, “The Sin!”

Brina nodded as she used her free hand to get the Vongola Sin then throw it to Kikyo. He caught it using his hair, he opened the bottle then throw the liquid where her Simon ring was located, it hit.

The Simon Ring began to glow as it began its awaken and because of it that P.Shitt began to shout in pain, feeling something within her were clashing, something she can’t hold no matter what.

“Zakuro blast your flame to her ring!” Kikyo shouted as he flared his Cloud Flame from his Mare Ring then sent it within the Simon Ring. Zakuro glared as he did the same as him, “I know that idiot!”

Cloud and Storm Flame were sending in within her. Mammon grit his teeth as he tried to sit up from Brina’s hold, having his pacifier ones again flare in Mist Flame and had it sent to P.Shitt’s Ring.

Those non-Trinisette user could do nothing but watch as they send their flame within her to push the Eclipse Flame from the surface. Still they kept themselves guard in case it began to fight back.

Flame continue to enter her body, making her shout even louder in pain from the disturbance, falling on the magma and rolling around, hand scratching her chest from too much pain that soon ended when she became unconscious.

The three Trinisette user stop sending flame then breath in relief while the rest did the same as they all sat/drop on the ground. Their group may have not inflicted too much damage but the toll from using their flame was too much for them to bare.

As if on cue, a Flame of Night appeared before them. Bermuda appeared with three other Vindices.

Bermuda observed the team then the surroundings until their eyes landed on the Swamp user. Two of the Vindeces went to get her while Bermuda’s gaze turned to Mammon who’s actually suffering from the burn the most.

“You pushed yourself than I had expected Viper.” Bermuda commented. Mammon’s eyes may be hidden but his voice was enough to tell them they were narrowed, “Shut up.”

“Still this is the first I had seen this stead. When the rest had pushed their flame within their ring they either berserk or do something more which is why they’re having a hard time pushing the Eclipse Flame down. How did you do it?” Bermuda questioned.

All turn to Mammon who was silent for a moment before answering, “I took the dangerous approach. Entering within her to see her fueling it to make it stronger without knowing. I had forced her to awaken to stop her giving more power to the Eclipse Flame.” He took a deep breath before continuing, “I had seen it done when we’re dealing with Ieyuji’s Eclipse Flame.”

Bermuda nodded, “I see… hopefully you knew the danger when you failed.”

“Hmph, like I will.” Mammon said before turning away. Bermuda chuckle, “That makes you interesting Viper.”

“It’s Mammon.”

Kikyo sigh in relief before turning to the vindeces taking her inside the Flame of Night. He faced the Vindice boss and questioned, “Is Team Montagna doing well?”

Knowing whom he’s worried about, Bermuda answered, “Byakuran is fine with the rest. They’re still resting from their battle against Ooyama Rauji.”

Kikyo smiled in relief, ‘Thank goodness Byakuran-sama.’

“Only two are remaining, Ghiacciaio and Deserto.” Bermuda said as he and Jager turned around to enter the portal and disappeared, leaving them all alone.

Bel who’s resting on the ground chuckle, “Shishishi so what should we do?”

“There’s still a battle ahead of us… damn I’m so tired.” Zakuro answered first before complaining.

“I’ll go back with Mammon, hopefully any Sun Flame user is present to tend you.” Brina said as she stood up with Mammon on her arms. The infant could only huff, can’t argue due to pain and tiredness.

Brina began running away with Mammon, leaving all the men exclude the carrying Mammon alone.

Levi took some debate before sitting up, “I’ll go to boss… he might need me.”

“Like he would idiot shishishi.” Bel’s comment made Levi twitch in annoyance. Kikyo sigh, “You all should just rest to regain your strength. The battle is not over yet.”

“Heard that Levi, rest.” Bel finalize with a glee. Levi was glaring at Bel so hard before giving up. He had used too much strength from his last attack that he’s not very used yet.

Kikyo breath in relief when they none protest. He looked up the sky to see a cloudy weather, ahead was a coming grey.

‘A storm is coming.’

 

 

 

Next stop, Adelheid Suzuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done... although for the author not very satisfying due the lack of story flow and time due to college and because of that I am sad to say that this fanfiction will be put on hold. If the author could it will update ones a month as it always does but if not please forgive your author and wait for it until it updates. Your author promise this story won't be abandoned and hopefully your author would be able to make a satisfying battle flow. Grammatical errors surely they're too many, if the author had time well mostly got energy to do so they will be edited.
> 
> Thank you for reading this story and hope the readers like it.


	29. Team Ghiacciaio

Team Ghiacciaio were running heading to the destination surely the target, Adelheid Suzuki was located. Xanxus was the fastest among them, followed by Squalo, Ken, Chukusa and Sadao. The only Trinisette member, Verde was riding on Sadao’s shoulder knowing in his size he won’t be able to keep up with them. The run continued until Verde felt a foreign, strange and terrifying sensation.

He immediately alerted them, “Stop.” One word was enough to make everyone stop to face the Arcobaleno. Verde pushed his glasses up, reflecting his seriousness. “Something ahead, this must be what they meant when they told me I will immediately knew we’re going the right track.”

Squalo can’t help but face ahead, “So that woman is ahead… is it waiting for us?”

“Who knows but from what I could feel, definitely not doing anything.” Verde answered.

Xanxus huff, “That only means its indeed expecting us.”

Sadao whistle in amusement, “I wonder if she waited enough for us.”

Chikusa pushed his glasses up, “As far as I wish not to say this, we should start planning how would we deal with it.”

“You trashes should form together, I’ll go ahead.” Xanxus said as walking away heading to the location of the target but Ken’s voice stopped him, “Hoy bastard as much as I hate working with you we need to plan first!”

“I have to agree with him Ken.” It was really unexpected for Verde to agree, “Out of everyone here only I have not witness its power. So as one of those who witness its power I advise you to think first before heading out that could lead to your own death.”

Xanxus glared the Arcobaleno, “What did you say you infant brat!?”

“Boss we should listen to them.” Xanxus refuse to both say and express this but he’s actually surprised for his Rain, Squalo to agree. “Remember the time we tried protecting ourselves against it and felt helplessness, the one who protected us is the female Mist of that brat. It only showed us that we should never act harshly when dealing with it.”

Knowing he was right, he looked away with a hmph, for them at least things settled before things could go wrong.

“So what should we do? Ambush? Surprise attack?” Ken questioned. Chikusa hummed, “For some reason it’s very expected.”

“Very expected, after all its waiting.” Sadao said as he shrugs, “So it’s either we fell on the trap or fight head on.”

Xanxus twitched, “Such weaklings, its already been decided.” That raised Sadao’s eyebrow, “Which is?”

Xanxus brought out his gun and smirked, “Finish this and be done with it trash.”

Verde pulled his glasses up, not voicing any protest and so the others. The plan was settled.

Chikusa sigh silently as he shook his head, ‘I might as well regret this later.’

* * *

 

On the place where the waterfall was located, there was someone standing in the middle of it. It was a woman who's very calm and meditating but looking closely the body was shaking, not from coldness but something else, hair completely wet and the wetness of her face from the falling water above with a mix of tears. This person was none other than Adelheid Suzkuki.

The place was quiet except the running and falling water until a foreign noise was heard and from it, it says its heading where Adelheid was located. Adelheid opened her eyes, showing her red glowing eyes and growled loudly, making the eclipse flame burst around her body to meet the strong blast of Flame of Wrath its way, blocking it.

Then a unfamiliar shout was heard, “VOOOOIIII right here woman!” Turning on the side to see Squalo, sword burst in rain flame going to attack her. She glared as she swayed her right hand and a mass of eclipse flame was produced heading his way.

Squalo gladly take it as he put his Rain Flame into its frenzy state to slash the mass of Eclipse Flame. Being busy in both Flame of Wrath and Squalo’s assault it gave the rest another opening for them to attack which Chukusa took as he made a silent attack by using his yoyo to advance in great speed before releasing needles that were wrapped in Rain Flame.

Adelheid only felt the sneak attack of Chikusa when something clashed against the Eclipse Flame, turning to see multiple needles. Adelheid’s eyes widen in disbelief, to think someone could sneak attack her and never felt it. This knowledge was enough to make the Eclipse Flame possessing Adelheid rage strongly as it began to fire wildly, making Squalo temporarily retreat and the Flame of Wrath being pushed in ease then collide with a burst.

Chikusa who was on the hide silently twitched, ‘As expected, it won’t be that easy.’

He heard someone whistle approaching him. He didn’t bother to look who because that person spoke.

“Nice one there kakipi.” It was Ken, grinning as his eyes fix on the enemy. Chikusa fixed his glasses before replying, “Although I think we made it worst. Be on guard Ken.”

“I know that Kakipi, who do you think am I?” Ken asked in irritation. Chikusa didn’t answer although he’s very tempted to say because he’s an animal who acts without thinking.

Suddenly they felt someone coming their way just to see Adelheid was charging her way heading to Chikusa. Ken grinned, “I won’t let you.”

Ken used his Kong Channel to turn himself into haft human and gorilla, bursting his Sun Flame in both fist, he charged in front of Chikusa and blocked her assault.

Xanxus appeared on the side, left gun being used for him to fly while the right one pointed to the target. “ **Bocciolo di Fiamma!** ” The blast formed a flower bud as it heads its way heading to Adelheid.

It successfully pushed Adelheid away from Ken and Chikusa followed up with his rain needles but only to be burned by the Eclipse Flame. Squalo appeared and took a head-to-head battle phase, same for Ken.

Afar Sadao and Verde were observing Adelheid. As much as Sadao wanted to join, Verde asked him to guard him as he analyze the opponent. Since he’s an Arcobaleno maybe he could find something usable to finish their mission.

“Interesting, a true living flame indeed.” Verde murmured as his eyes fixed on the Eclipse Flame raging in battle. “I could see why Sawada Tsunayoshi don’t like this flame, it not only burdens the possessed person but also destroy them.”

Sadao nodded in response as he too could see it. Suddenly they heard a sound of wings slapping heading their way, turning to the location Sadao recognized it as an animal weapon of Tsunayoshi’s Mist Guardian, Mukurow. It landed on Sadao’s shoulder.

“What is it?” Sadao asked Mukurow then he noticed something on his beak, a ring which he recognized the Vongola Ring of the Mist. He blinked on the item then questioned again the owl, “They’re giving it to me? Why? I have a ring here given by that white head guy.”

“I see the reason why.” His attention turned to Verde who continued, “In this team I’m the only one who’s part of the Trinisette and the only way to suppress the Eclipse Flame is not only awaken the Ring sleeping within the Simon Ring but also used the flame from either ring or pacifier from the Trinisette to complete our mission. I may able to do it but I might need more help to complete the task.”

“So they had decided to lend me the important Ring huh… Looks like he found a way for me to repay them.” Sadao said as he stared the Vongola Ring of Mist.

He raised his right hand for the owl to let go the ring and landed on his hand. Taking the Ring he change his ring in his middle finger to Vongola Ring while the ring given by Gesso was wore in his ring finger instead.

That raised Verde’s eyebrow, “Why?”

“I have no practice in using the Vongola Ring, the use might be different as well. It’s better to be secure don’t you think?” Verde nodded in response before returning back to his job. The Arcobaleno spoke, “I’m now fine on my own. Make yourself havoc.”

Sadao smirked, “We already have two, adding me might destroy the momentum.” He’s pointing Xanxus and Squalo who have no regard on the team’s safety as they kept attacking Adelheid.

Verde smirked, knowing its true. “Better more than nothing.”

“True.” Sadao twirled his spear and smirked, “Let’s get this over with.”

He disappeared by mist which Verde knew he had learned from Rokudo Mukuro and Mammon. He pushed his glasses, “Now then… as much as I want to enjoy this show I have work to do.” With that he jumped away.

In battle, Xanxus gave a continues shot and so was Chikusa to overwhelm their enemy although the Eclipse Flame blocked their attack in twisting form. Squalo and Ken charged to attack but the wild burst of the Eclipse Flame had pushed both of them away.

‘This is troublesome.’ Chikusa thought as he run on the sides.

Xanxus twitched and pointed both of his guns to Adelheid, “You trash.” He began shooting wildly, not carrying for any other teammates to be hit as his only focus was to put the target down.

The Eclipse Flame around Adelheid were flaring wild as it blocked Xanxus’s attack while the teammates were dodging as much as they could to avoid being hit.

Ken glared the Varia boss and shouted, “Hoy you stupid angry bastard learn how to shoot well will ya!”

Xanxus glared, “What did you say trash!?”

“VOOOOOIII There’s no time for argument!” Squalo shouted as he dashed forward and gave a slash but a crimson colored icicle from below blocked it. More appeared that made Squalo backed away to dodge then slash some to avoid being hit.

Sadao appeared behind Adelheid as he’s about to stab her with his spear flaring in Mist Flame the Eclipse flame harden to blocked it. Crimson icicle appeared from above and in great speed dashed to Sadao which Sadao barely blocked it. He twitched before slashing it away and jumped away to dodge more coming crimson icicle then used his flame to flew up.

‘She’s uses ice… from what I remember she possess a flame called Glacier Flame the element of the Earth. Looks like the Eclipse Flame was able to hijack the flame and used it against us.’ Sadao narrowed his eyes, ‘Mukuro did warn me about this…’

_Back in his training before they head to Simon Island, Mukuro just gave a powerful kick that sent Sadao away. The impact was strong that made him vomit his own blood ones he was down. Mukuro didn’t mind the force he had given, amuse how Sadao kept standing up even though he knew he had no match against him._

_“Kufufufu as much as I want to continue, this is enough.” Mukuro said, relaxing his body while Sadao glared, “I can still keep going.”_

_“Oya oya are you asking me to let your body break?” Mukuro asked as he tilt his head, “As much as I could, the Lawn Head will be pissed and I don’t plan meeting my sky’s wrath all because I overdue your training. I still love my life thank you very much.”_

_Sadao stared Mukuro, ‘Was that feminine guy really that strong to make him scared for his life?’_

_Mukuro ones again chuckle, already guessing what he’s thinking and glared dangerously. “I would rather think something else if I were you.”_

_“I’m sorry.” Sadao murmured as he looked away, feeling the demon’s glare will tear him apart if he didn’t do what he was told._

_Mukuro huff, “Now tell me, which group are you in?”_

_Sadao blinked before answering his question, “Ghiacciaio” Mukuro hummed, “Adelheid Suzuki huh, kufufufu maybe I should tell you few things that could be expected when you face her.”_

_“Few things to be expected?” Sadao asked as he stood up although not straightly due to his body pain. He approached Mukuro to sit somewhere to get comfortable, “What would they be?”_

_“The Eclipse Flame, they could be wild but there are times it could influence the possessed person’s flame.”_

_“Influence? Like using the same ability of their flame.”_

_“Correct. To Ieyuji’s care we saw none of it, maybe the Sky Flame takes too much time to be taken influence or not capable.” Mukuro shrug, “The information we have isn’t really everything, although we had guessed this flame can take its own decision how to fight.”_

_Sadao ponder everything he had heard until finding something which he finds makes sense, “So that’s why it’s known as living flame, because it can make decision on its own as long as there’s a vessel to possess.”_

_Mukuro smirked and nodded, “Adelhide Suzuki’s flame is called Glacier Flame, part of the Earth’s elements.”_

_“What? Earth?”_

_“It’s a rival flame, the ones we all know was the Sky elements consist of the Storm, Rain, Sun, Lightning, Cloud and Mist. The Earth elements on the other hand were consist of Swamp, Forest, Mountain, Desert, Glacier and Sea.” Mukuro explained, “Glacier as the name implies controls ice. Be sure to be careful because if we’re speaking who’s the strongest Earth Guardian, we would answer Adelheid Suzuki.”_

_That widen his eyes, “So she’s really that strong?”_

_“Kufufufu” Mukuro can’t help but chuckle, “Indeed. She was able to fight that Skylark fairly but not enough to make the Cloud stay down. The mostly advantage for her is the water in her surroundings, making her ice for used effectively.”_

_‘So in the end it could mean if we’re facing her it would be somewhere where she could use ice as her own advantage.’ Sadao thought as he began making plan, not noticing the amused look of Mukuro toward him._

Sadao narrowed his eyes, ‘It’s time to test it.’ He glanced to the Vongola Ring of Mist then her, ‘I need to learn how to use this ring.’

“VOOOOIII!!!” Squalo was shouting as he run around in circle, “IS THIS ALL YOU GOT!?” Squalo took a step then dashed in great speed. Icicle from the ground appeared to block his way but Squalo didn’t stop as he began to slash his sword in frenzy. “ **Zanna Di Squalo!** ”

The ice that were blocking his way were all being destroyed in small amount of time, fast advancement heading to Adelhide. Ken twitched as he changed channel.

“ **Lion Channel!** ” With change of channel he had turned into haft lion. With now enhanced speed he took a dash speed, passing through Squalo’s opened path at the same time dodging the frenzy attack of Squalo, he was able to get near her. Sun flame burst around his head, ears, hands and legs, he used his new move that he had learned from both Colonnello and Ryohei.

“ **Multiplo!** ” Suddenly there’s five Ken in different direction and began their random attack in different sides although the Eclipse Flame around Adelheid were becoming a shield to protect the vessel from harm but that didn’t stop Ken as he continued, “ **Attiviazione!** ” The Sun flame around his fist began to burst in blazing flame that could compare to a space rocket launching upon the sky.

Adelheid narrowed her eyes and growled loudly, bursting piercing ice from below and stabbed all Ken to their stomach. Ken’s expression was wide in shock but suddenly disappeared, none of the Ken that were hit was the real one. This questioned Adelheid until he felt something above the sky. Looking up she saw another five Ken falling and surrounding her ones again.

All five Ken grinned and released their final attack as they burst their blazing Sun Flame at the same time, “ **La Distruzione Finale Della Stella!** ” This hit Adelheid and the amount was given in different side actually wavered the Eclipse Flame protecting her. The way of Ken’s attack in different sides could be compare to a blazing star if it could be witnessed above.

Chikusa who saw everything from the distance can’t help but remember the Sun match where Ryohei used his Maximum Ingram and their training where Colonnello showed them his Maximum Canon from his rifle. It was thanks to those two techniques that Ken had gained the idea for his new move.

‘Not bad Ken.’ Chikusa mentally commented as he pushed his glasses up. Suddenly something shift that gave alarm to him and the others. “KEN!”

Feeling the breaking of the Eclipse Flame, this made Adelheid roared more that she burst her whole body in Eclipse Flame that broke Ken’s attack, killing the imposters while the real Ken was throw away burning.

“GRAAAAAAHHH!” Ken’s shout in pain as he rolled around the ground but the burning of Eclipse Flame around his body hasn’t left him.

“The Flame is heading to its critical level!” Verde shouted, not bothering to hide his shock and alarming tone.

Sadao shouted, “Chikusa tend Ken hurry!” Without a word Chikusa immediately run to Ken and used his Rain Flame as much as possible to take out the flame.

Xanxus glared, ‘The trash did well almost breaking the defense but in exchange it had gone to a level that could endanger every single shit.’

‘Not only that but it would make things more hard for us to apprehend the target.’ Squalo thought the same thing as Xanxus. Eyes narrowed, ‘This is bad, if we do nothing not only our lives will be in grave danger but it could also result that woman’s life.’ He twitched in irritation, “This damn thing is hard.”

Adelhide’s tears of blood began to froze and then the water from the fountain also froze in crimson ice, it matters of seconds the whole place froze, no longer only water but also the trees, ground, everything. Everyone thought one thing as they could all feel the cold breeze that made their skin shook in coldness, nifelheim.

Their flame began to waver which alarmed everyone. Strange, dying will flame weren’t part of the nature but why was it affecting it?

“This… is bad…” Verde murmured, gritting in coldness and body becoming paler, the rest were in the same state as him. “The affect… wasn’t just… nature… but also our will… at this rate… we will… froze to death…”

Xanxus’s left gun that’s helping his flying was also wavering, making his flying unstable which irritate Xanxus. He tried to burst more flame but even though its complying the effect wasn’t good enough to put him into a stable fighter. He cursed, “Damn it!”

Having no choice, he landed down. He turned to the side to see Squalo’s hand was shaking from the coldness. Squalo was trying to stop the trembling but nothing was working, like his body had refused to listen.

Turning to the target, Adelheid was still, like she too was frozen from her own action. The Eclipse Flame on the other hand was still active, running through the whole area of nifelheim as it sucks the strength of every living except the vessel.

“K-Ka… ki… p-pi… I…” Ken was losing his strength, eyelids slowly closing which alarmed Chikusa, “No Ken! You can’t close your eyes… you… ughhh…”

Chikusa’s strength was slipping away to the point he’s going sleepy but trying to fight it. ‘Damn… it…’

Sadao stepped forward, attempting to get near the target but as he goes forward his strength was dramatically slipping to the point he sat down, unable to take another step much more stand up. His eyes were slowly closing, only his spear as his holder in order not to fall the ground. ‘M-move…’

Squalo stabbed the ice as he sat down but the strength he had given wasn’t enough to give a crack that resulted to his fall followed by Verde from afar then Chikusa. Sadao did everything he could but soon fall, only Xanxus was left although he’s not too far from behind because he already sat down and eyes getting heavier but harden himself to glare Adelheid.

Xanxus cursed multiple times within his head, he could feel his body becoming numb from the coldness and he knew the same thing was happening to the rest and worst already in the string of consciousness. If this keeps up they would freeze to death or even become the Eclipse Flame’s nourishment which was unforgivable.

‘Shit… come on… move…!’

It was sudden but a flashback happened, remembering his conversation with Sawada Tsunayoshi with his little twin brother, Arcobaleno boss Aria and Gesso Boss, Byakuran.

_“Xanxus what do you understand about harmony?” Tsuna questioned the Varia Boss. Xanxus huff, “Why do you care?”_

_“Just curious.” Tsuna admitted, “I mean I have met different kind of person who possess Sky Flame yet you are so unique from the rest.”_

_“Hmm like what Tsunayoshi-kun?” Byakuran questioned in interest._

_Tsuna glanced to the Funeral Sky, “You have a charisma that could make anyone follow you.” He shifted to his twin brother, “Yuji-kun had a remarkable will that could make anyone curious and see how far he could go.”_

_That made Ieyuji blinked, “Me?”_

_Tsuna chuckled as he nodded. He shifted to the Arcobaleno Boss, “Aria-san had the kindness that can make anyone feel easy and safe.” Aria smiled from the complement. Then Tsuna shift his gaze to Xanxus, “And Xanxus maybe… it has something to do with his immense strength that would make anyone see him as a right figure for the Varia.”_

_“Well from my other self in your parallel world, he said Tsunayoshi-kun is someone who respects and cares for everyone especially to his family.” Byakuran nodded as if agreeing, “A rightful pillar indeed.”_

_“But now that I think about it, Xanxus is indeed different.” Aria commented as she gazed the Varia boss, “I could see why Tsuna-kun is curious about it?”_

_“What so different? All I understood is Xanxus is a right figure for Varia.” Ieyuji questioned in confusion._

_“What your brother is trying to point out is out of all of us Xanxus gives the vibes of strength and authority.” Aria explained and Byakuran followed, “In other words unlike us Xanxus is born to lead.”_

_Xanxus glared, “Just what are you trying to say trash?”_

_“Nothing bad actually Xanxus.” Tsuna said smiling, “It’s just you have a power to force anyone you had come to acknowledge to join you and led them according to your will.”_

_“In summarization a force harmonization.” Byakuran said smiling as he chewed his marshmallow._

The conversation made Xanxus realized something he could do. ‘If what those trashes said is true, then all I have to do is force them to submit in my own authority.’

Xanxus began bursting his flame ones again but only to be absorbed by the Eclipse Flame, he twitched. “LIKE I’LL LET YOU!” He shouted as his to never lose gone stronger and stronger that his dying will flame had reflected the will, making it burst even more that finally surrounded its user.

Xanxus began spreading it to the whole area, making those in the verge of unconsciousness to feel the Sky Flame radiating from Xanxus.

‘Boss…’ Squalo weekly called, eyes were blurred to see but knew who it came from.

For some reason something within him was given a spark of flame. Not only he felt that way but also the rest who were same state as him. They felt a spark of flame within him, like it tells them to wake up and follow.

“WAKE UP TRASHES OR I’LL SHOOT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU TO YOUR ASSESS!” Xanxus shouted so loudly that irritated his Rain Guardian as he glared and shouted louder than him, “WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU DRUNKYARD IDIOT BOSS!!”

The two began insulting one another, not noticing the others were sitting up and regaining little of their strength.

‘Xanxus had sparked us, saving us before we enter to our death.’ Verde thought as he studied the radiation of his Sky Flame, ‘The flame of harmony, Sky Flame… now I understand. By harmonizing our flames, it gives the other elements some strength and regain our will closely to the Sky’s will.’

Chikusa looked at Ken in concern, “You alright Ken?”

Ken struggled to sit up but gave his assuring grin, “Yeah, just need a little healing then I’m back to normal.”

Chikusa nodded, ‘Although the situation we’re in still hasn’t change.’ Chikusa turned to his ring and tried to burst his Rain Flame and he did although it’s tiny. ‘I can still feel our flame slipping away and the cold temperature aren’t helping us, just enough to stay conscious thanks to Xanxus… is there a way for us to break this?’

Sadao observed the flow of the Eclipse Flame within the ice then Adelheid who’s still frozen within her own ice. ‘I highly doubt I could destroy the ice surrounding her and we can’t use our flame. Now what should we do… ah!’ He turned to the Vongola Ring in his finger. Forming a plan for a moment before nodding himself, ‘Best to try it out.’

Sadao closed his eyes and began concentrating, suddenly black aura slowly appeared around him. Those who had seen this stopped to stare him in question.

“What’s that?” Verde questioned. Chikusa answered, “Nightmare, one of Sadao’s power that had nothing to do with flame… maybe if he used that we have a chance.”

Sadao continue his concentration, ‘Now… to the ring.’ With the amount of flame he could produce he did everything he could to burst it out in the Vongola Ring. ‘Please… answer my will…’

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

“Will he make it? Daemon’s will is within that Ring.”

“From what we could see there’s no way Daemon will acknowledge him.”

“True, because if he extreme do he had only increased their success.”

“Then they’re in very big trouble! What should we do Primo? At this rate they’re in big trouble!!”

“…”

“What hesitate you Primo?”

“With my will I know I could give him temporary access… but I am afraid of what will Daemon think afterwards Alaude.”

“What he thinks doesn’t matter Primo! Those children and Conzato’s descendants are in danger and add the fact the balance of Trinisette, we have no time to hesitate!”

“G”

“He’s right Primo, beside we are not doing this just for the present. You wish to save Daemon and with a little bit of our help they will surely save him for us.”

“I extreme agree with Ugetsu. Believe to our present, you said this yourself Primo.”

“Yeah I did say that… heh how could I easily forget. Thank you for guiding me everyone.”

“Che, Primo is useless without us.”

“Calm now Lampo.”

“What are you waiting for Primo, do what you must do.”

“So harsh Alaude, but thank you everyone. Now let’s lend the present some of our help.”

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

The Vongola Ring of Mist dully glowed in orange for a moment then vanished and as if on cue Sadao’s Mist Flame flared although its weak. Sensing the flame, Sadao took the peek to see the Vongola Ring flared his dying will flame which overjoyed him.

“I did it! Now on the next act.” Sadao began concentrating ones again.

Slowly he had combined both his Nightmare and Mist Flame. The first attempt wasn’t successful, the second was almost but failed then the third attempt he failed ones again. This made Sadao twitched in irritation, ‘As expected, combining them is either hard to control or hard to maintain them even though I’m using small amount of flame… why? Why can’t I make both of them work together?’

Sadao felt very frustrated, ‘Why? Why can’t I do it?’

Sadao began to struggle in his next attempt. It was about to fail ones again when suddenly someone grabbed his hand and something mixed within his flame and nightmare. Opening his eyes, he saw it was Chikusa who hold his hand and giving small bit of his Rain Flame toward him. Before he could ask, he beat him.

“I heard from Mukuro-sama that Rain Flame’s characteristic is tranquility. The reason your Nightmare and Mist Flame won’t work together is because both are trying to overpower one another. After all Mist’s ability is Materialization while Nightmare’s ability is Memories of Despair. If I lend you beat of my flame which ability is Appeasement, then maybe I could help you calm both of them.” Chikusa turned to Sadao and smirked, “Both working together can become close siblings, so Mukuro-sama did said.”

Sadao slowly realized what he’s trying to imply which made him chuckle, ‘Now that I remember, Gokudera Hayato mentioned something about being brothers with the Lightning, which gives reason for him to easily teach Brina and Leviathan of Varia about Lightning Flame. For me its Chrome who taught me about Mist Flame and Mukuro taught the Rain user about Rain Flame… this is might be the help I need after all.’ He smirked, “Thanks Chikusa, let’s do it.”

“Yeah” Both began working together as finally Sadao could feel both powers slowly fusing together, no longer repelling like they used to.

“ **Mist plus Nightmare-** ” Sadao began followed by Chikusa, “ **Plus Rain** -” Both said in union, “ **Ricordo di Mirage!** ”

* * *

Within Adelheid’s mind were nothing but coldness, silence and darkness. Trapped within the abyss of darkness and isolation.

‘Where am I? What am I doing here?’ Adelheid questioned herself. She tried opening her eyes but found it hard to do so. Out of the nowhere she felt something warm but instead of giving her assurance she felt chill and should get away as soon as possible but she can’t move her body, she felt something invisible bind her whole body. ‘N-no, I hate this! What’s happening? Why can’t I…!’

She heard a chuckle, someone she doesn’t recognized spoke. “So this is where you are Adelheid Suzuki, you gave us a lot of trouble.”

‘Who are you?’ She asked although mentally but it seems it was fine because the voice answered her, “Kuromichi Sadao at your service.”

‘Kuro…!’ She remembered his name being part of Sawada Ienari’s Guardian and the one who lost against Rokudo Mukuro and Dokuro Chrome. “Ohhh so rumors of knowing us is actually true huh. So what? Do you have any confidence enough to defeat us? That’s so impossible.”

Adelheid felt being mocked as she shouted although mentally, ‘What did you say you bastard!?’

“You have a lot of energy even though your actually trap AND your family is in danger while you’re not doing anything. Sigh how disappointing.”

What he had informed made her still, if her eyes were open it would have widened from shock. She did not respond nor rebuke, all mind still pondering what he had told her. Absurdly images appeared within her mind, something she had never expected and terrified her which she will absolutely admit. Her surrounded by some kind of foreign yet cold, cruel and terrifying flame, her encounter with Team Ghiacciaio and how they fought against her.

‘Tha-that can’t be… this isn’t real, I don’t remember possessing this kind of flame… wha-what is this? Ah…!’

She recognized most of the team member which little confused her as to why they’re present in the first place.

“We’re here to save you idiot.” Sadao’s voice answered her confusion. Before she could ask however he spoke, “Kaoru Mizuno ask our help.”

‘Kaoru?’ This confused Adelheid, why would he asked help from Vongola of all people? As if answering her questioned, the images shifted and what showed her gave horror on her very core.

Enma going berserk with the same foreign flame surrounding his very being, then Koyo Aoba, Rauji Ooyama and P.Shitt. She can’t believe what she’s seeing at all.

‘I-Is this what you mean… b-b-by m-my family being…’ She’s totally speechless from the horrific sight, how each one of them fought against their enemy with cries of pain. The sight pains her, ‘A-and I’m in same state as them… I… I failed to protect them? How did we…! Julie? What happened to Julie!?’

It was answered when the image shifted, showing Julie Katou but something feels… off. Adelheid could tell what was showing in front of her was surely Julie but something wasn’t right about him and it answered when Julie’s appearance was replacing, turning to someone she doesn’t know.

‘Wha…’

“From what I had learned, that man is Daemon Spade. He’s been possessing him for a long time and been manipulating each one of you from the very beginning.”

Adelheid can’t believe what she’s hearing, ‘NO! There’s no way you are telling the truth, THERE’S NO WAY THAT-” Her words halted when she heard this man, Daemon Spade’s voice like he’s near whispering to her ears, _“Did you know that everything you know about this man isn’t real? After all he’s been under my control ever since he’s young. Nufufufu same with the tragedy, it wasn’t Vongola who had killed the whole family nor the reason why Simon Famiglia exist within the darkness. The reason is me, I did everything and of course, the one who killed Konzato Enma’s parents and little sister is also me.”_

So much shocking and disbeliefing information, so much Adelheid herself can’t handle as her eyes opened and began to shout loudly.

“GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”

* * *

In present, Chikusa and Sadao smirked to their success, who would have thought the two could actually work together.

“You got my idea Kuromichi Sadao.” Chikusa commented. Sadao grinned, “Sadao is fine Chikusa, beside I blame Rokudo Mukuro for using the truth as a weapon to waver the enemy.”

In front of them was a struggling target within the ice, trying to get free on her own doing. Those who were attacking the ice surrounding her even without the help of Dying Will Flame or in Xanxus case using Dying Will Bullet to get into the target but no vail, only the two succeed.

Verde pushed his glasses and smirked, “If you can’t attack from the outside, do it from the inside huh.”

The ice surrounding Adelheid was beginning to give a crack, this made Squalo grin and so was Ken.

“Hoy Doggy give me some boost.” Squalo said as he took a fighting position, sword glinting like it says it want’s nothing but slice something to death. Ken twitched but in right hand was the small amount of Sun Flame he could produce, making it form into a ball and throw it to the Varia’s Rain Guardian as he said, “Don’t order me around stupid Shark.”

A ball of Sun Flame hit Squalo, he felt something within him given more strength and power that he can’t help but use it as much as possible. With small Rain Flame blazing to his sword, he dashed forward in top speed heading to the cracking ice surrounding Adelheid.

“ **Boost…** ” He made a frenzy move all around her that eyes can’t keep up from its speed, every slash resulted the ice to either enlarge the crack or damage it. Squalo’s final move was his strongest that successfully destroyed the whole ice and freeing Adelheid. “ **Frenesia Impero Dello Squalo!** ”

Adelheid gasped as Eclipse Flame around her body began to resurface ones again but before the Eclipse Flame around her flared up a mighty thunder strike from above hit her hardly, effectively damaging her.

“ **Electrico Thunder!** ” The attack’s origin was actually from Verde by use of his Lightning Pacifier.

Successfully paralyzing her, Xanxus immediately brought out a red bullet which was actually a Vongola Sin. He actually requested to make the liquid turned into bullet to speed up their progress which actually worked thanks to Gokudera Hayato’s skill. Putting it to his gun, he immediately took an aim to lock his target which was the Simon Ring in Adelhide’s finger. He gave the shot and perfectly hit the ring which the bullet soon turned into liquid when impact.

The Simon Ring on the time the blood of Vongola Sin touched it began to glow. The effect made Adelheid roared in pain more than usual and the Eclipse Flame began to waver. Thanks to it that the Eclipse Flame within the nifelheim was slowly vanishing, resulting for their strength to finally come back and the restriction of flame came off.

“Kakipi!” Ken shouted to his companion as Chikusa immediately spin both yoyos in different kind of direction to the point the whole place was like a spider nest and on the center was the restrained Adelheid. Chikusa grunted from her strong struggle but kept himself rooted to make sure she won’t escape nor create trouble. Chikusa gave the signal, “Now!”

Sadao run forward while Verde jumped to his shoulder to ride on as both respective ring and pacifier in blazing/sparking flame.

“Take this!” Both said in union as they charge their flame toward the Simon Ring and started invading it. The action caused Adelheid to roared more in pain as she struggled with the Eclipse Flame slowly getting wild.

Due to her struggle that gave Chikusa a hard time due to her strength. Before he could be dragged by her Ken helped him by helping him on his old and sending Sun Flame to Chikusa’s both hand and wire to strengthen it. Chikusa was bit surprised while Ken smirked which Chikusa returned by a small smirked, the two focused on restraining her.

Xanxus and Squalo on the other hand took care of the Eclipse Flame tried to hurt them especially both Verde and Sadao who were focus on pushing the Eclipse Flame within Adelhide. With nothing to restrain their strength they would gladly take an all-out just to put the mission to success.

 It took a while but succeeded as the Eclipse Flame suppressed and Adelheid lost consciousness. Sadao and Verde sigh in relief as Sadao kneel down from tiredness. Xanxus could only huff, finally it’s over.

Chikusa and Ken were tired as they breath heavily but the grin never left their faces, after all they won.

For Squalo who approached the unconscious woman he questioned, “Now we got her, how the heck will we give her to the Vindice?”

His question was answered when a Flame of Night appeared before them and within it was Bermuda and three more Vendices appeared before them.

“Good work, she’s the last one.” Bermuda said as the other Vendices moved to take her unconscious body.

His information however made Squalo yelled, “HAAAAAAA!? ARE YOU TELLING ME WE’RE THE LAST!?”

“Julie Katou is still under the control of Daemon Spade.” Bermuda answered which was translated they’re second to the last.

Xanxus twitched, “So what are those trashes doing now?”

“Team Terra began their move to help Team Deserto.” Bermuda answered. He turned to see the Vindice carrying the unconscious Adelheid entered the portal. He turned to the only infant and questioned, “The rest of the Trinisette user are either resting or heading their way to join up with Team Deserto. How about you?”

They all remembered the plan after successfully suppressing the Eclipse Flame in each of the Simon Famiglia and be taken by the Vindicare, the next plan was for the Trinisette user to join the battle against Daemon Spade who was far stronger than the rest. As for the non-Trinisette user they will have to scattered around to give support in case the battle had gone to their respective location. That way Daemon will give some unexpected attack other than them.

Verde answered, “I will join them, Daemon Spade might give more information that could be used to free them.”

Chikusa asked, “From what you had observed so far, is there a chance for it to be removed?”

Verde thought for a moment before answering his question, “The possibility of the Eclipse Flame being removed is too low but not near zero. Sadawa Ieyuji was lucky but I don’t think it would be same to the rest.”

Chikusa nodded, accepting his answer.

“Hey” Sadao spoke to take the Bermuda’s attention. When Bermuda faced the Mist user he was quite unexpectedly saw an object heading his way, thankfully he caught it to see it was a Vongola Ring of the Mist. Sadao gave his request, “Can you return it back to them and tell them I said thanks.”

Bermuda wasn’t sure how to feel but nodded as he hid the ring away. He faced each one of them for a moment before turning around to leave and the Flame of Night vanished.

Verde jumped down to face everyone, “I shall now leave. Each of you should rest for a moment before going to your designated location.”

Verde’s animal partner, Keiman appeared as Verde took the ride and went away. As he does he heard Squalo’s yell, “VOOOIII DON’T ORDER US NERDY SHRIMP!”

Xanxus grunted ones again before standing up and walked away. Seeing him leave Squalo made a twitched but didn’t say anything as they depart ways. All that left were the three.

“So” Sadao started as he sat on the ground to face the two, “What should we do?”

“Well…” Before Ken could of something, Chikusa answered. “For now rest, they told us not to push ourselves and not entirely expecting us to be on our respective location. What we should prioritize our condition before heading out.”

“Well Mukuro-san did say the same for us.” Ken said before standing up, “Let’s head somewhere to rest, I don’t want to freeze to death.”

Chikusa agreed as he stood up while Sadao took a sigh but still stood up. Both walked away from the frozen battlefield.

.

.

.

Next stop, Julie Katou/Daemon Spade.


	30. Team Deserto

 

Team Deserto had pushed Daemon Spade away as far as possible from Enma for the Team Terra to focused on their battle. The team consisted Rokudo Mukuro, Hibari Kyoya, Sasagawa Ryohei, Yamamoto Takeshi and Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn. Julie Katou or currently Daemon Spade chuckled from how obvious their plan was to separate him from Enma but that didn’t matter, after all they all looked promising although he’s quite surprised their boss didn’t join them but instead remained to fight against Enma.

‘Well doesn’t matter, I will just have to wait for him to finish Konzato Enma and while I do that… nufufufu this will be fun.’

“What are you looking at?” A child voice questioned as multiple bullets came flying toward him which Daemon easily sliced away. “Nufufufu it takes more than that to stop me Acrobaleno Reborn.”

“Is that so?” Daemon was little surprised to see Yamamoto Takeshi already in front of him, sword in hand and eyes reflected coldness, “ **Shigure Soen Ryu First Form** ” He gave a forward thrust toward Daemon who had tilted his head to dodge it, “ **Shajiku no Ame!** ”

Yamamoto gave a follow up move that Daemon had to defend it with his weapon. Yamamoto gave more strength to push him back and before Daemon could make a step forward Reborn shot near his feet to stop him.

The first generation twitched and had used the Eclipse Flame to push him away then Ryohei attacked him.

As the three kept him busy, Mukuro for a while observed their opponents, Hibari not too far from him.

“Scared?” Hibari questioned, Bracelet burning in Cloud Flame as a hedgehog slowly but surely appearing on his side. Mukuro scoffed, “I’m observing Skylark. So, going all out?”

“Not yet.” Hibari answered as hedgehog finally in complete appearance. He narrowed his eyes, “ **Roll, Ex-Cambio Forma!** ”

Roll growled as eyes narrowed then began to glow. Daemon saw this and felt familiar back when Mukuro gave the same command to his owl. Roll turned into a spiked black handcuff. “ **Alaude’s Handcuff!** ”

Hibari charged forward with tonfas in left hand while handcuff on right hand. Daemon had never expected the strength Hibari gave when both made a collision of strength. Yamamoto and Ryohei used this opportunity to do the same as both brought out their animal partners.

“ **Kangaryuu!** ”

“ **Jirou! Kojirou!** ”

Both Bangle and Necklace flared in their respective flames as their animal partner appeared by their side. Both shouted the command.

“ **Ex-Cambio Forma!** ”

Their partners growled as their eyes narrowed and glowed, turning into a weapon that they had inherited from the first generation.

Kangaryuu turned into knuckle, pair of boxing gloves and head gear, version x form included in right shoulder armor, shin high boots and upper thigh armor, culminating with tassel adorned gauntlet and wrist wear along with some boxing gloves and headgear while Bangle of Sun adorned his left arm.

“ **Knuckle’s Maximum Break!** ”

Kojirou fused with his owner’s sword, transforming into an ornately decorated long sword with roman numeral I while Jirou provided three short swords, similar to the first generation sword style.

“ **Ugetsu Asari’s Four Irregular Sword!** ”

Both dashed forward to join Hibari against Daemon Spade.

The form of both Ryohei and Yamamoto gave shock to Daemon, unexpectedly remembering the fighting style of Knuckle and Asari Ugetsu four hundred years ago. Now that he observed his opponent, Hibari Kyoya was same as Alaude.

The shock expression of Daemon gave opening for Hibari to give a powerful smack on his jaw using his cloud flaming tonfas and followed by an incoming handcuff that made Daemon twitched before barely dodging it. Another follow up attack came and it was Ryohei which he had dodged then Yamamoto’s sword that be blocked using his scythe.

The battle continued.

Reborn stopped for a moment to witness the inherited power they gained from the first generation.

‘I had seen Lambo, Kyoya and Takeshi’s from the Ring Conflict, now to see Ryohei’s was impressive.’ Reborn thought as he watched them.

“Kufufufu are you sure it’s okay to lay back Acrobaleno Reborn?”

“I would like to ask the same to you Mukuro.” Reborn stated before narrowing his eyes on the appearing Mist user, “Any capabilities I should be inform about?”

“Be careful to his Deck of Cards, he had used it ones to capture Octopus Head, Baseball Head, Skylark, Stupid Cow and Katou Julie, sending them to his illusionary world and while trap, Daemon could use their abilities and power toward us.”

‘Capturing Katou Julie…?’ Then it clicked, “Was it the time you mentioned he used your body?”

The Mist user nodded, “He’s also capable of mind control, when his eyes turned spade be cautious.”

The Arcobaleno nodded, “Add the Eclipse Flame, Flame of Night and Mist Flame huh…”

“But now I think about it, it’s strange.” Mukuro said in serious confused look. This questioned the Arcobaleno, “About what?”

“Flame of Night, from what I remember he wasn’t capable of using it until he successfully fused my body which is from that time imprisoned Vindicare Prison.” Mukuro thought carefully, “Must be because this is a parallel world, not all we know are same, there could be changes and Sawada Ieyuji’s existence is enough proof.”

Reborn understood the implication learning in their original world, Sawada Tsunayoshi was an only child.

“I see…” He pulled down his fedora to shadow his eyes, “What have you seen so far?”

Mukuro had totally noticed the challenging tone within those childish voice, he smirked, subconsciously telling himself Reborn will always be Reborn no matter what world they had come from. “He may have knowledge about us but never knew our capability. I remembered when I first used mine he’s very surprised, same to those three.”

“Your own ex-cambio forma? You have Daemon’s power?” Reborn questioned but within was a little surprised and curious about it. Mukuro chuckled, “Kufufufu indeed, just like the rest of the First Generation Guardians he too had acknowledge both me and Chrome, only for the reason of putting his ideals for real.”

“And I see he failed so he had decided to interfere with your lives.” Reborn remembered the explanation about their battle against Daemon Spade, although there were few questions left unvoiced for now.

Before any of the two speak, something more like someone landed between the two. Both didn’t falter from someone’s fall between them. Instead Mukuro chuckled amusedly, “Kufufufu I believe its rude to just suddenly interrupt people’s conversation Baseball Head.”

The person who had fallen between the two was actually Yamamoto Takeshi, little daze for a moment before laughing, “Hahahaha sorry about that, still…” Yamamoto stood up and questioned the Mist user with his usual smile but eyes tells something else, “Shouldn’t you be helping us?”

“Oya no one told you? My Mukurow is currently being lend by my dear Chrome.” Mukuro answered, not faltered from his gaze, “And remember we are dealing an Eclipse Flame plus Daemon Spade.”

“Ahh I see…” Yamamoto scratched his head to cover his embarrassment, “Well we need support Mukuro, it’s not like you are so vulnerable without Mukurow.”

“How rude and it’s not like I’m just standing and watching Yamamoto Takeshi.” Mukuro eyed the opponent in serious gaze. Knowing what he’s thinking, Yamamoto shrugged then turned to Reborn, “Umm… Reborn?”

“I’m merely asking more information about Daemon Spade because unlike all of you I had never fought him before.” Reborn said in sharp eyes that immediately made the Rain user flinched, but in the back of his mind he kind of miss the sensation. “S-sorry… well better get going.”

With that, Yamamoto used the three flaming sword to dashed him up and charge forward to join the fray.

Reborn silently sigh before jumping on the side then out of nowhere disappeared. Mukuro can’t help but blinked, little surprised from the sudden disappearance and since he’s a illusion expert he never sensed him used Mist Flame to disappear, wait does the Sun Arcobaleno capable of using Mist?

Mukuro shook his head, ‘Oh my distraction will soon kill me… well…’ His eyes turned serious facing Daemon who’s having a clash with Ryohei. His grip on his trident harden, ‘I better do my job.’

With that in mind, he disappeared through the mist.

In the battlefield, Ryohei gave his range punches using both arms although it wasn’t strong like his usual punches it hit Daemon around his ribs which made him twitched. “ **MAXIMUM COMBINATION!** ”

‘This guy…!’ He felt someone coming and it was Hibari, handcuff in hand and eyes said nothing but biting him to death. Daemon brought out the Desert Flame which was the ability from Katou Julie when he heard a familiar laugh, “Kufufufu I won’t let you.”

Mist of his opponents had suddenly appeared around him and ceased his Desert Flame.

“Don’t think that…” Daemon’s own mist destroyed Mukuro’s Mist, “That’s enough to stop me.”

“Kufufufu but enough for the others.” As his words were delivered, Hibari caught his arms with his handcuff then with his Cloud Flame it immediately multiplied in great speed.

Daemon twitched as he decided to flare up his Eclipse Flame to throw the Cloud away. Yamamoto appeared as he swayed his sword but was blocked by Daemon’s scythe flaring both Mist and Eclipse Flame that increased his strength.

“GO EXTREME YAMAMOTO!” Ryohei shouted as he created an egg-shape containing Sun Flame and throw it up a bit then punched it, heading to Yamamoto and it hit.

Instead of getting hurt Yamamoto felt an overwhelming strength covering his whole body. He knew it’s because of the Sun flame increasing his physical strength and power. Using the given power, he pushed forward against Daemon who’s struggling from his increased strength.

Before he knew it dying will bullets equipped with Sun Flame raining appeared from the ground that hit his whole body but due to the Eclipse Flame it was served as an armor against it. Bullets that’s come to Yamamoto were swiftly changing direction to hit the real target instead. However, he didn’t expect the next wave of raining bullets become trice stronger than the first that every hit began to crack the Eclipse Flame’s hardening.

Yamamoto pushed him away and jumped back for both Mukuro and Hibari to attack at the same time with their weapon blazing in flame. The strong clashed had completely destroyed the Eclipse Flame surrounding Daemon and this result had widened his eyes in disbelief.

‘H-how?’ Daemon questioned in disbelief. Then he felt those two were coming ones again.

Not wanting them to reach what they wanted he used the Desert Flame instead that not only blinded Mukuro and Hibari but also blow them away to give distance.

Daemon can’t help but twitched, he could use Mist, Desert and Eclipse Flame, how could these mere teenagers and baby could push him so hard? What’s more, he really didn’t expect some raining bullet coming from below ground. Glancing to where the Arconbaleno stood he’s very far from him only his gun pointed down that means it traveled underground before it reached to attack him, he even cracked the Eclipse Flame serving as his defense.

‘I guess it is now fully understandable why the Sun Acrobaleno is served to be the strongest. His presence alone could change any tide of battle.’ He narrowed his eyes, ‘Each of these kids had the same skills as the first generation guardian four hundred years ago, even mine. How did they acquire it?’

Suddenly he felt a thread of connection snip, that widen his eyes. ‘Konzato Enma’s presence vanished. Did they kill him? No from how my connection cut it’s as if he’s been taken away in mere seconds that I could not reach.’ He glared, ‘These kids had something in hand.’

Yamamoto gave a ‘phew’ as he stretched both arms before glancing to the standing Mist and Cloud, “You both alright?”

Hibari twitched, it’s his way to say he’s fine so don’t bother.

Mukuro on the other hand chuckle, “Kufufufu that’s little unexpected.” He glanced to where the Sun Arcobaleno was standing, “How did you do that?”

Reborn’s eyes stayed on the target but still answered Mukuro’s question, “Baka Yuji’s rampage is far troublesome than his. Must be because its calm and tame unlike those.”

“That’s EXTREME Reborn!” Ryohei shouted with a grin as he stepped forward, taking the boxing position, eyes show seriousness, no holding back against him. Before anyone knew it, Ryohei dashed forward in great speed and initiate an attack whom Daemon blocked with his scythe.

Daemon quickly pushed him away then with his free hand brought out his cards and throw it toward Ryohei but was slashed away by Yamamoto. Hibari overpass them to send another attack but Daemon used his free hand to cover his face except his eyes as the pupils change in spade. Hibari was too late to get away from his mind control when a strong force had forced him to come back to reality.

The Cloud grunted but mentally thankful to Pineapple Head for saving him from his mind control. Daemon on the other hand twitched since the other Mist had interfered his mind control.

Before he could do more however, he sensed a coming attack which Daemon slashed the coming bullet that’s so close and about his forehead. More came and he had no choice but to step back as he slashed the coming bullets that all aim to his face.

‘Damn baby!’ Daemon cursed as he twirled his scythe then stabbed the ground creating a blowing force of Eclipse, Mist and Desert Flame at the same time that made everyone ground themselves to bear the strong wind or they’ll be wind out away.

Daemon used this opportunity to use the Eclipse Flame to create beings created in pure Eclipse Flame. Two were formed in a form of a warewolf and growled in completion.

This scene had their eyes widen in disbelief.

Reborn narrowed his eyes, “Does the Eclipse Flame create something like that?”

“As far as I remember, no.” Mukuro answered as he glared the two beast beside Daemon. “He must have experimented that flame well to be able to create something like that.”

“Nufufufu you all look at me as if I will only be satisfied by the way the Eclipse Flame could do.” Daemon slashed his scythe to his side, “But I do admit, I had underestimated all of you. Not only in strength but also in teamwork… as if you had not only met less than a year but far long.” When he said that his eyes showed both serious and suspicion.

Instead of denying or covering it, the Guardians smirked a clear message they had indeed met far more than a year.

Reborn shadowed his eyes, he may not like the rest of them but after meeting Tsunayoshi and learned more about him he can’t help but think maybe even without memories he knew him somewhere in heart and he will deny he actually like it, after all for him he is his son.

The way they smirk or for the Arcobaleno shadowed his eyes just answered his suspicion, still when and how? Sawada Tsunayoshi who’s nothing but fourteen years old, how could he not only met his Guardians but also become so strong that’s already in adult level much more had so much knowledge about him and the Eclipse Flame? Like… they had experience it before other than Ieyuji’s incident.

‘Experienced it before?’ Daemon began to pounder the possibility until he used the soul that’s attach to the Vongola Ring to learn that he rarely used to learn about them.

Mukuro smirked widen, knowing well what’s he doing. ‘Nagi’ He called in telepathy. Chrome’s voice replied, ‘All ready Mukuro-sama.’

What Daemon saw was very unexpected. He caught glimpse of the memories who’s the current holder would be Chrome. He saw the glimpse of Tsunayoshi and his Guardians but from the images they were older, adult in fact then their little good and bad times even children that he could guess the sons and daughters. Another was how she was awakened in the hospital and memories returned thanks to the earing Mukuro put on her ears.

‘Wha-what?’ He can’t believe what he’s seeing. He tried to dig deeper but something was blocking his way and figured Chrome the holder of Vongola Ring of Mist found out he’s searching her memories and blocked him.

“Did you found your answer Daemon Spade?” Ryohei questioned, matureness was showing that’s not fit for the current body of a teenager.

Daemon glared, “So I was right. Still there are few things I don’t understand. How come you all return back in time?”

“We didn’t return back in time.” Yamamoto corrected, his adultness was showing as well.

“I don’t see that’s the case Yamamoto Takeshi.” Daemon said still in suspicion.

“The world where Reborn is tutoring Tsuna to become a boss, Ring conflict between us and Xanxus, a year later we travelled ten years to the future to stop Byakuran from his plan, another year later that we will faced the Simon famiglia then participate in the Representative Battle of the Rainbow for Reborn’s curse.” Yamamoto expanded before smirking, “See the difference?”

His first answer would be the years gap because it was just a month or two ever since the Ring Conflict but as he recalled the Rain Guardian’s words…

‘The one being tutored was Sawada Tsunayoshi not Sawada Ieyuji, Gesso and Vongola as I know weren’t allied famiglia and I had no idea what this Representative Battle was all about…! Are they saying they’re from…’

Seeing he’s finally getting the answer, Hibari didn’t waste as he dashed forward to attack Daemon but was met with the Eclipse Beast instead. He twitched in annoyance as he jumped to gain distance for a bit then standing straight.

“Roll” By the name called, the handcuff had reverted its form into a Hedgedog named Roll who purred. Hibari gave his next command, “ **Cambio Forma!** ”

Roll growled as he received the command then began to glow as it combine itself to its user, transforming Hibari to gain a modified version of his school uniform turning into trench coat and black tonfas.

 “ **Riccio di Nuvola Version X** **!** ”

This widen Daemon’s eyes, feeling the large amount of strength and power coming from Hibari Kyoya.

‘This is different. So they have something more on their sleeves?’ Then he felt another cut of connection. Another was lost, ‘Ooyama Rauji disappeared. Were they not the only ones who come here?’

Hibari using his power and flame, small ball with surrounding needles appeared in every part of places. Yamamoto paled as he knew what’s coming next while Ryohei jaw drop.

“Rampage” Hibari commanded as those small balls with needles began to get bigger and bigger through the power of his Cloud Flame’s ability, propagation.

Due to its speed of enlarging that Daemon had to get few distance away as the beast had attacked it which for some reason was so hard to destroy. Only small ones it had been pushed away.

Reborn saw one of it coming his way had to jumped away to avoid it. He observed what Hibari was doing to the point the places around them were taking damage. He glanced on the side to see Mukuro twitching because of Hibari’s handwork that he lost sight of Daemon.

“What is this?” Reborn questioned the Mist Guardian.

“Needle Spear Form.” Mukuro answered, “One of Skylark’s wide area attack and ones taking form there’s no one could stop it.”

Reborn hummed before getting curious, “Why didn’t he used it back in Baka Yuji’s rampage?”

“Oya oya the reason is obvious Sun Arcobaleno Reborn.” Mukuro said with sarcasm, “He loves Namimori to the point he’ll sacrifice his life for it.”

Reborn observed the Pineapple Head to make sure THAT’S exactly the reason why he held it back until he remembered his background research about Hibari Kyoya. ‘Why did I forget that.’ Reborn mentally smack himself until he heard clashes. Reborn twitched as he jumped forward to join the battle.

Mukuro sigh in tiredness before turning himself into mist to disappear.

From the location of the clashing sound, Hibari was the one who’s currently Daemon was fighting against. Daemon found everything surreal, Hibari Kyoya was actually hiding so much strength and he wasn’t able to get any information about it which pissed him off. He remembered how much limited P.Shitt and Adelhide gain from them and now he understood why.

Chrome Dokuro the Haft Mist Guardian, there’s no mistaking it’s her who blocked most information from leaking out after all it’s the Mist duty to lead the enemies to lies and misdirection for the sake of the family. Still he knew it won’t be enough to block almost everything due to P.Shitt and Adelhide’s skill when comes to gathering information, then another person appeared that would most likely the one who even P.Shitt was unable to notice. Gokudera Hayato the Storm Guardian and right hand of the Sky Guardian, if he’s same as these people then blocking information that even P.Shitt won’t notice was possible.

Daemon gritted his teeth, ‘Who would have thought you and your Guardians will be the most troublesome I will have to face… Sawada Tsunayoshi.’

Hibari this time brought out a chain from both his tonfas and swing it that Daemon successfully blocked but didn’t expect the quadruple’s strength that he was smashed away on the side.

An explosion was soon heard, it turns out to be both Ryohei and Yamamoto were dealing with the two beast Eclipse Flame.

“Jirou! Kojirou!” As their name were called, both dog and swallow bird had returned back to their animal forms. Yamamoto grin in excitement as he called his next command, “ **Cambio Forma!** ”

Both swallow and dog growled as they began to glow combining themselves to their master until Yamamoto turned out he’s wearing traditional samurai garn outfit consisting kamishimo and hakama, hips rest sheaths presumably for two swords. In each end of the sword were figures of his box animal, left being Jirou while right being Kojirou.

“ **Rondine di Pioggia Version X and Cane di Pioggia Version X** **!** ”

His opponent beast had roared as it charged forward to attack the Rain user. Yamamoto smirk that reflects nothing but coming full pain which never usually never appeared except when something bad happened to Tsuna and his friends, coming revenge and fighting against non-living like Gola Mosca. He gave a fighting stance for his move.

“ **Aggregate Art: Jiunoka!** ” Combing all forms, he strikes the beast who apparently stopped moving as if its time had stopped for a moment before releasing a loud cry then disappeared.

Yamamoto’s eyes were hardened for a moment before getting soft as he laughed softly, “That’s done.”

On the other side, Ryohei was very focus on dodging each of the beast’s claw attacks then when it swift around to use its tail to attack, the Sun user blocked it with his left arm then used his right arm to punch the beast. It hit and was distanced away.

Ryohei shouted, “GARYUU!” His animal weapon appeared behind him and growled as if telling he’s there. Ryohei smirked as he extinguished his Knuckle’s Maximum Break form, he shouted his command. “ **Cambio Forma!** ”

Kangaryuu growled as it began to glow combining himself to his master until he turned out to have headband, gloves blazing in Sun Flame, boots and armor on the right shoulder.

“ **Canguro del Sereno Version X** **!** ”

In dashed in top speed that before the beast could gain its bearing it was met with Ryohei who’s below him and right fist glowing brightly. Ryohei gave his powerful sky uppercut punch.

“ **Sunshine Uppercut!** ” A blast of Sun Flame was soon released as well that diminished the beast into nothingness.

Ryohei stood up straight and shouted in his loudest, “EXTREME!!!”

Daemon who’s standing up had seen how his creation were defeated so easily after they had taken another form like Hibari Kyoya did a while ago.

‘Impossible…’ Daemon was speechless, never thought it can be defeated so easily, after all its an Eclipse Flame, a mad living flame unlike regular flame. How could they defeat this evil flame?

Then suddenly he felt another connection cut ties. He knew who it was, ‘Aoba Koyo.’ Only two out of five were left and this battle wasn’t heading to his favor either.

“Why don’t you give up now, First Generation Guardian of Mist, Daemon Spade.” Turning above to see Reborn standing on the top of the rock, gun in hand pointed to his head. His eyes were hard, cold shadowed, face straight and authorize aura surrounding the baby. “Disturbing the balance of Trinisette as you know must not happen no matter what the cause and I, part of the Trinisette and Arcobaleno shall have to take your life if necessary.”

That amused the First Generation Mist, “Nufufufu even though I’m actually occupying the body of Julie Katou?” Reborn still and never waving, it amused the First Generation more than ever. “I see… From everything I had witness so far, indeed I am in very disadvantage. So the only choice is for me to give up.” He glanced to the Sun Arcobaleno in sharp and mad look, “Do you really think I will do something so low Arcobaleno Reborn.” It wasn’t a question but a statement as Eclipse Flame resurfacing around him.

Reborn could feel the darkness and anguish from the flame, whispers of telling nothing but to consume and become alive, to live!

Daemon began to laugh insanely that made everyone guard up. Daemon’s indigo eyes turned into crimson, something that gave chill to Yamamoto and Ryohei while Hibari and Mukuro who appeared behind Yamamoto tense knowing what it all means.

“If I cannot defeat you as myself.” The Eclipse Flame surrounding him flared that gave Reborn no choice but to distance away. His voice began to mix with the Eclipse Flame’s voice in his next word. “ ** _Then I’ll defeat you as my demented self!_** ”

The Eclipse Flame burst in great blazing flame. Everyone could do nothing but cover themselves from the force its emitting. For Reborn he can’t help but remember the first time Ieyuji’s Eclipse Flame burst out within him and now it’s happening again and this time its Daemon Spade.

“Damn it!” Yamamoto can’t help but curse. He’s already worried about Julie Katou and this doubles it.

“Calm yourself Takeshi.” Mukuro called in hard voice, “This is part of the plan, keep your mind straight.”

Yamamoto twitched, “I know but it doesn’t mean I have to like this.” And it’s true, ever since he heard the plan from the phone he still hates it.

“You don’t have to like this Takeshi.” Mukuro said and this time calm and soft. His eyes shadowed as he remembered back in their time how close Yamamoto was to other Simon Guardian, well not only him but each one of them are and it pains them to see those who were very close to them turned out like this. “We just need to do what we’re supposed to do, to save them.”

“Your extreme right.” Ryohei agreed in full resolve as he glanced to their Rain Guardian and gave a confidence smile, “We’ll save them, all of them. For now, we have to extreme help do what we have to do.”

“Sempai” Turning to each of his family, they’re all showing they will save him no matter what happened, even Hibari that only reflects in his eyes. That was enough to regain Yamamoto’s fire that they will save them. “Yeah, sorry I doubted myself.”

“Doesn’t matter.” It was unexpected for Hiabri to be the one who voiced this, “Let’s bite this thing to death.”

“Kufufufu agree.” A sound of an own came as it finally arrived and landed on Mukuro’s shoulder. This made him smirk widen knowing he won’t be much in the sideline anymore.

Reborn who saw the whole exchange can’t help but be proud of them. ‘An amazing family indeed.’ Then he felt something tingling to his pacifier, not a resonation of other Pacifier but something else and Reborn knew exactly knew what it was. ‘They’re coming.’

* * *

 

Somewhere far were the Team Terra running in high speed heading to the Team Deserto’s location.

The second wave is coming.


	31. Eclipse Daemon Spade

The bursting of Eclipse Flame covered Daemon Spade’s body, eyes glowing crimson and growling like a wild animal. Afar from him were the Team Deserto who were assigned to fight against him.

Mukuro who’s covering himself due the force its emitting heard a familiar cry of a bird. He glanced on the side to meet his animal partner, Mukurow who finally arrived and landed to his shoulder. Making up his mind, he gave an order.

“Mukurow, **Ex-Cambio Forma!** ”

Mukurow gave a cry as it began to glow transforming into a set of three lenses with wings on each lens.

“ **Deamon Spade’s Devil Lens!** ”

Reborn who saw the transformation smirked, “Impressive.” He commented, after he finally saw another one of the inherited will from the First Generation and its Daemon Spade of all people too.

Mukuro chuckled, “Kufufufu why thank you. Now.” All his playful aura vanished, replaced with seriousness and deadly as he glared Daemon Spade who’s now beginning to rampage. “Show me his weakness and Katou Julie’s condition.”

The order was received and the lenses complied. As the three-lens forming together as a single line and immediately the information he seeks had shown its result.

The weakness was unfortunately undetermined and Mukuro didn’t really expect one because the first time they encounter Eclipse Flame, it was same result. As for Katou Julie’s condition, one word could only be described, worst.

‘The Eclipse Flame is beginning to devour the mental mind of its user. Katou Julie who’s merely possessed is being affected as well in both mind and body. He will soon be in the same state as Konzato Enma and the others.’ Mukuro thought then noticed something that made his eyes sharpen. He glanced to the Cloud Guardian who glanced back.

As if understanding the silent message, Hibari had his bracelet burst in Cloud Flame before spreading it to their whole surroundings for a moment before the flame became thin then became almost invisible for the eyes to see.

Reborn studied the Cloud Guardian, wanting to understand what he just did when Yamamoto voiced the answer he seeks.

“Cloud Flame Radar. Hibari thinly spread his flame to our area and using the vibrations to detect anything. This is his counter against illusions.”

Reborn nodded before turning back to Daemon Spade and to their surprise, both Mist and Desert flame had burst surrounding the Eclipse Flame as if combining three flames together.

Yamamoto laugh weakly as he sweat, “Haha… Could this be bad?”

Ryohei was sweating too, “You got to be extreme kidding me.”

“Be careful.” Rain and Sun Guardian turn to their Mist who produces seriousness as he continued, “This is unlikely to any we had before with the Eclipse Flame. Daemon Spade had done what those who possessed couldn’t so we should expect that even in rampage he could still use Mist and Desert Flame… even Flame of Night.”

Both nodded then turned back to their opponent and took position in battle.

Daemon Spade who’s watching them smirked as he swayed his scythe then in a flash vanished. To them, they knew Daemon didn’t vanish to escape so they kept glancing around with keeping their guard.

Hibari and Mukuro who were the only ones who could sense the coming Eclipse/Mist/Desert shouted at the same time, “Sun Arcobaleno!/Carnivore!”

As if on cue, Daemon appeared behind Reborn and in speed slash his scythe covered in blazing Eclipse, Mist and Desert Flame. Reborn in good reflexes had quickly jumped on the side to dodge his attack only for the rock to scratch his cheek.

“You bastard!” Ryohei exclaimed as he charged with his sun flaming fist to attack Daemon but quickly vanished to dodge him.

Reborn who landed to his feet immediately pointed his gun four o clock to his position, “ **Chaos Shot!** ”

One trigger burst out multiple flames, the direction where its heading was where Daemon Spade appeared and cut them. Hibari took this opportunity to attack him with bursting Cloud Flame of tonfas, Daemon blocked him with ease, using Eclipse Flame he was able to push the Cloud Guardian away.

He was about to vanish again when something wrapped around his body. It was snakes and from what he could sense it was a strong illusion too. Still it only made him smirk wider as Daemon easily destroyed them by burning them. The one responsible in creating snake was Mukuro who twitched from easily repelling his illusion.

Daemon disappeared ones again.

Ryohei twitched, “We have to extreme do something about his disappearing.” He pointed.

Yamamoto readied himself, “Leave that to me sempai but I need help detecting him. He’s not a normal illusionist, I can’t clearly sense him.” His gazed to Mukuro and Hibari for help.

Both didn’t face the Rain Guardian but by their action its clear they’re following Daemon’s fast movement until they got the right timing. Reborn on the other hand, he touched the floor and closed his eyes to feel the movement of the ground. That’s how he could visualize everything to his surroundings and clearly, he could feel Daemon’s movement as well. With fast calculation he pointed his gun on the ground.

“ **Chaos Mole!** ”

Bullets had dive underground as it slowly multiple before heading up, as expected to Reborn he got him but unscratched. Yamamoto took his opportunity to charge heading to Daemon who’s now visible in the eyes thanks to Reborn. Sensing his coming, Daemon shift his scythe as both made a clashing move.

Yamamoto kept gazing him seriously as he gave the move that he had learned from the Varia’s Rain. “ **Attaco Di Squalo!** ”

But for some reason something was off. Daemon kept smirking and hands not shaking. Yamamoto immediately noticed his attack didn’t work. Before he knew it, Daemon had thrown a card that immediately opened a portal for his illusion world. Yamamoto eyes widen, knowing he’ll be too late to get out from it when a bullet destroyed the said card.

Mukuro didn’t waste time to attack him with his trident with blazing Mist Flame. Both were clashing together until Daemon released a blast of Eclipse Flame that made Mukuro jumped in distance to dodge it. He was about to disappear ones again when Hibari attacked him in with a good strength that made him almost falter in handling his scythe. Hibari glared hardly, no longer letting the corrupted illusionist to stay havoc on his watch. Ryohei did a great help soon as he only attack when the moment present itself. Mukuro also went back in action by actually double teaming him to be pushed even if it’s hard and dangerous.

Yamamoto who finally got himself back on his feet gazed on how the three teaming up to attack Daemon. He could sense no matter how much strength they give against him, for him it felt like it’s nothing.

‘This is too different, what should we do?’ He questioned.

Before he knew it, Daemon gave a loud cry that cause to burst out a huge amount of Eclipse Force making the three pushed away until they were slammed in either huge rocks or trees and fall in pain. Yamamoto’s eyes widen when he saw some reddening around their skin, it wasn’t a normal one as he could see.

“ ** _Hehehehe_** ” Reborn and Yamamoto turn to Daemon who’s now chuckling evilly. He spoke, “ ** _How does it feel to face my true power?_** ” His voice sound so deep and evil, too foreign to say it was actually Daemon Spade’s voice.

They could feel his power rising to the extent and that was enough to make the Sun Arcobaleno stun as he kneeled down, clenching his chest as if he can’t breathe. This alarmed Yamamoto who immediately approached him, worried because he too felt something from the Rain Vongola Ring.

“Reborn are you alright?” Yamamoto asked in alarmed tone.

Reborn twitched as glared the First Generation of the Mist, “I’m… fine…” He took a deep breath to catch his breathing then continued, “The force he’s emitting is disturbing the Trinisette’s balance… I who’s the nearest could feel it.”

Yamamoto twitched as he glared the First-Generation Mist.

Daemon Spade who kept his evil grin felt another cut of connection, he immediately knew who it was. ‘P.Shitt, so she’s gone as well… only one left.’ Instead of getting worried, he chuckled in amusement, ‘Doesn’t matter, they’re no use anymore.’

They heard a grunt, it was Hibari who’s now standing up followed by Ryohei and Mukuro.

The Haft Mist Guardian began to chuckle, “Now you done it… Daemon Spade.” The Daemon Spade’s Devil Lens revert back being an animal weapon own, Mukurow. Mukuro glared as he gave a serious order, “Mukurow, **Cambio Forma!** ”

Mukurow cries as his eyes sharpen and began to glow combining itself to its owner until his trident transformed into a khakkhara surrounded by ring of text and his coat change form into Daemon Spade’s coat.

“ **Gufo Di Nebbia Version X!** ”

Daemon can’t help but smirk wider, after all the more they give the more despair could become.

“ ** _Come you fools._** ” Daemon mocked before dashing to attack them.

* * *

Afar from the location, Team Terra were running to join with Team Deserto when Gokudera, Lambo and Ieyuji felt a sting of pain from the Vongola Ring that made them halt. Their action also stopped the rest as Tsuna questioned them.

“What’s wrong Yuji-kun, Gokudera-kun, Lambo?”

Ieyuji wasn’t sure how to answer because he too doesn’t know what except the fact it came from the Sky Vongola Ring that his brother had given for him to hold on.

Thankfully Gokudera explained, “There’s something about the Vongola Ring that gave us a little sting of pain Juudaime but don’t worry, we’re fine.”

“Sting of pain?” Tsuna questioned, expression serious and worried. Lambo questioned him, “Didn’t you feel anything Tsuna-nii?”

Tsuna shook his head, “I don’t but Yuji-kun does, he had the Sky Vongola Ring.” He glanced to his brother, “Was that what you felt Yuji-kun?”

Ieyuji slowly nodded, “Do you know what it means Tsu-kun?”

Tsuna was in deep and worried thought to the point he had to bit his thump to calm down. Kaoru who had no idea asked them, “Is it something serious?”

“Apparently yes.” Chrome answered as he explained, “It only means the Trinisette’s balance is strongly wavering. It’s our second reason why we’re here, to stop the one responsible for disturbing it.”

Kaoru blinked for a moment before asking, “What’s a Trinisette?”

“The Trinisette is a device that guides the growth and development of life on earth while maintaining a balance of life force.” Gokudera explained, “By name it is divided by three containing seven each. One is the Pacifier which are the strongest group of babies known as Arcobaleno possess, another is the Mare Ring which currently the Gesso Famiglia known as the Funeral Weather possess and last, the Vongola Ring and as the name applied belong to the Vongola Famiglia.”

“Those who hold the pacifier or ring by any means must protect the balance or else the world we knew will be no more.” Lambo who’s riding on Gokudera’s shoulder continued, something Kaoru wasn’t use on seeing a five years old child acting so mature like an adult. “The Arcobaleno will even sacrifice themselves in order to protect it.”

“And no matter what I will never let it get to the point they have to use their life to restore its balance.” Tsuna gravely said in seriousness and resolute. “We better hurry.”

All nodded as they began running ones again. As they run, Kaoru questioned ones again. “If you are saying those rings are very powerful because they are the device for this Trinisette, what would happen if it reached in the wrong hands?”

“For Mare Ring and Arcobaleno Pacifier they will lose color if they’re aren’t in the rightful owners.” Chrome answered, “In other words, they’re nothing but normal rings for decoration.”

“For Vongola Ring on the other hand, they will not attain their true form unless the rightful owner possessed it.” Gokudera said before pointing the Sky Ring in Ieyuji’s finger, “Currently that’s merely a shell, not the true form of the Vongola ring.”

Ieyuji glanced on the Vongola Ring then back to Gokudera, “Does that I mean I’m not the true owner?”

“It depends.” Lambo answered. He glanced to the young sky and grinned, “You have to be acknowledge to obtain that power Baka Yuji.”

Ieyuji glared the not-really-child cow, “Don’t call me that brat.”

“Acknowledge? By the ring?” Kaoru questioned, ignoring the little twin and the child cow’s bickering.

Tsuna shook his head, “No, by the will our ancestors, the First-Generation Guardians of Vongola Famiglia.”

Chrome explained, “In truth, each Guardian had implanted part of their souls within the ring, for them to continue living and watch the Vongola through generation to generation. It is also the explanation why the Trinisette was being affected by the Eclipse Flame.” Her eyes darken, “Daemon Spade, the first-Generation Guardian of Mist also had implanted part of his soul to the Mist Vongola Ring. Since both of them are connected, whatever he does will also affect the Trinisette.”

“So, the reason this Trinisette is being infected and imbalance because of it… huh…” Ieyuji realized.

Gokudera nodded, “So we made some countermeasures. Everyone who are rightful holder and protector of the Trinisette must fix the balance as soon as possible before it could cause more trouble.” He glanced to them, “It may still not be affecting us due to the Iron Mask Man, Checker Face’s power for keeping it steady but who knows how long he could take. We don’t have much time.”

“Fixing huh, you make it sound like really easy.” Kaoru commented before glancing to the Storm Guardian in serious narrowed eyes, “By countermeasure you speak, just what are you people planning without us knowing?”

“Hmm now that I think about it, you haven’t told me yet about that plan.” Lambo pointed. Gokudera groan, “That’s why you’re hopeless.”

That trigger the not-five-years-old irritation, “What was that Octopus Head!?”

Gokudera sigh in helplessness before glancing to Kaoru, from the look there’s something being pointed out which confuse the Simon Guardian.

* * *

Back in Team Deserto, the whole place was now mixed with explosion, sound of clashes and shot guns. Both Mukuro and Hibari were charging forward and double team against Daemon Spade. For Ryohei he’s currently healing Yamamoto who got seriously hurt in the midst of battle while the Reborn was running in great speed then shooting in every opportunity its presented, leaving no time for Daemon to continue his assault against them.

Even so, what irritate them was the fact nothing much work against him. The Eclipse Flame became his armor and sword while both Mist and Desert Flame became distraction, which only harden their situation.

Daemon Spade who’s using his scepter was enjoying their struggle against him.

“ ** _What’s wrong fools? Is that all you can do?_** ” Daemon mocked as he kept attacking the two Mist and Cloud Guardians.

Hibari twitched as he gave more force to his next attack while Mukuro remained passive as he created a strong illusion pillar flame of lotus. That however was easily broke by Daemon.

‘He’s strong, far stronger than last time… and stronger than our encounter against Baka Yuji’s Eclipse Flame.’ Reborn thought in frustration. ‘What can we do against this monster?’ He gripped his gun tightly.

“ ** _I guess that it’s time to end this useless battle._** ” Daemon said grinning as Eclipse Flame began to load its power around him.

Everyone can’t help but tense due the amount of power they’re sensing toward Daemon.

Mukuro twitched before shouting, “Pull back! Skylark don’t even dare complain, stand back!”

Hibari twitched in irritation but did what he was told. Reborn did the same as the team grouped together.

Yamamoto grunt as he sat up before glaring at Daemon. Ryohei finally done healing Yamamoto immediately stood up and stood beside Mukuro.

“Lawn Head, Skylark I need assistance from your flame.” Mukuro said which made Ryohei smirk while Hibari ‘humph’ but not denying his assistance. Ryohei shouted, “Do what you must EXTREME Mukuro!”

Daemon gave an evil laugh before bellowing, “DIE!!” He released a powerful beam of Eclipse Flame heading on the group.

Mukuro with every fiber of his Mist flame summoned a transparent shield, Ryohei using his Sun Flame to strengthen it while Hibari in Cloud Flame to expand the power of both Mist and Sun. Ones the Eclipse beam met the shield, it had caused a huge amount of wave to the surroundings.

Even with the power of three different flames, Mukuro, Ryohei and Hibari were being pushed back but kept their struggle to fight back. Ryohei roared as he kept pushing his Sun Flame to the shield, Mukuro kept the shield strong as much as possible while Hibari kept gritting his teeth as kept his Cloud Flame into maximum.

Not wanting to burden them, Yamamoto forced his body to stand up and released his Rain Flame. His flame went in front of the shield then burst as much as possible since Rain Flame’s ability is tranquility, reducing the other flame’s specialty so in hope to give much assistance as possible.

Mukuro glanced to him, “Don’t push yourself too much Baseball Freak.” Yamamoto smiled although strain and weak due to the amount of force he’s releasing to his flame, “Do you really think that’s possible in our situation now Mukuro.”

Mukuro didn’t say more knowing its true. Reborn who’s behind of all them closed his eyes as he concentrates his flame to his raised gun.

“Leon you better handle this.” He whispered as Sun and Storm Flame mixing together. The gun which was his animal partner, Leon didn’t answer but the glint of the gun was enough to say he heard and telling his owner to never hold back and do it. That was enough to make the Sun Arcobaleno smirk. ‘This technique is something I haven’t done for a long time… but its worth of a shot.’

The Sun and Storm Flame were beginning to combine together however it caused Reborn to sweat but continue to his work until something happened that no Flame user had ever achieved. Both Sun and Storm flame’s combination was showing its fruition, an orange flame, meaning Sky Flame.

Reborn kept pushing more, combining the two flames to charge more Sky Flame. Due to Reborn’s good control and manipulation of flame that he had reached its limit in matter of minute but instead of releasing it, he continue charging more flame, wanting to exceed more as much as possible.

The four Guardians who were pushing the Eclipse Beam had never noticed Reborn’s charging, all focused on pushing the attack but instead they were being pushed more. Daemon can’t help but laugh at how much they struggle.

“ ** _STRUGGLE MORE AND DIE IN MISERY!!_** ” Daemon bellowed as he increased his power, giving more pushed and strain to their bodies.

“Damn it!” Ryohei can’t help but curse loudly, he’s reaching to his limit and he’s very damn sure the others as well.

“We... we can’t lose!” Yamamoto shouted, his voice was strain from tiredness but never wavering his Rain Flame knowing if he does not only him was done for but the others as well.

Hibari was glaring immensely, pushing more of his Cloud Flame even though he’s exceeding to his limit, not wanting to back down no matter what. This same goes for Mukuro who’s the center of their defense.

Reaching to his overload, Reborn made a dash, passing through the four Guardians who were startled from his charging and shouted to stand back but Reborn didn’t listen to them. He stopped in the very place where the top was the shield Mukuro had created with three surrounded flames.

He kneeled down to take position, both hands gripping on the gun that’s currently loaded with immense amount of Sky flame. He shouted as he pulled the trigger to release his power against the Eclipse Beam.

“ **Sky’s Pandemonium!** ”

A strong Sky Beam was released, almighty pushing the Eclipse Flame away from them and now heading to Daemon Spade who’s on disbelief to see his power was being pushed back by the Arcobaleno no less.

What no one expect however was not only the Eclipse beam being pushed but also from the Sun Arcobaleno’s attack it also grown some trunks not ones but many as it went on different kind of direction moving too wild before all heading in one end which was Daemon Spade.

The First-Generation Mist Guardian twitched as he released a multiple Flame of Night’s warp hole. Those trunks had entered to its hole, appearing above to the surrounding team to be hit instead but it didn’t, instead change direction, going straight to Daemon.

“ ** _Impossible!_** ” Daemon exclaim seeing it never went straight but still to him.

“Who do you think your facing against First Mist Guardian, Daemon Spade.” Reborn in deep voice said, eyes narrowed as there’s no playing around within his eyes, only seriousness and intention of death was visible and nothing else. “I’m the world’s number one hitman, Reborn. Ones I had eyes on my target, nothing can sway me from targeting them, not even you.”

As his words were delivered, not the pushed Eclipse flame hit him but also all the trunks as well. This caused a huge explosion and cries of agony was heard. It was also thanks to Reborn that the four stopped and relax a bit as they catch their breath but never leaving their guard down. For them they were indeed astonish from Reborn’s prowess, they really understood the title world’s strongest hitman wasn’t just for show and seeing this doubled it.

Hibari grinned although its strain from exhaustion, “Way… to go… baby…”

“Kufufufu” Mukuro was grinning as well and exhausted, “As… expected from the… strongest baby, Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn.”

Reborn put down his gun as he catches his breath. Ryohei began to worry, “A-are you alright? Does it give toll to your body?”

Reborn shook his head telling no, “But I exceed it…more than my limit.” Taking a deep breath, he continued. “Normally I’m not this kind of mess no matter what kind of situation I’m in but… this infant body can’t handle much of my strength.”

“Now that I think about it, you are never look this mess when you’re in adult body.” Yamamoto commented with strain smile. Reborn took a quick observation to each one of them before it clicked, “You knew I could use that.”

“We had seen it before back in our world.” Mukuro informed before smirking, “I still remember everyone’s surprise seeing an ex-Sun Arcobaleno could actually use Sky Flame. Although he informed us since Sky flame isn’t part his flame that if he used it more than ones it might cause to eat his life energy as a toll.”

Reborn nodded because its true, Sky Flame wasn’t part of his flame so exceeding use of it might cause his life as a price.

Hibari sensed a different motion from the Eclipse Flame, it wasn’t a motion of turning weak but something else. He gave a warning, “Attack coming!”

Two words was enough to high their guard and on cue, a bunch of Eclipse swing blades advancing toward them in great speed. Everyone scattered to dodge them. The Eclipse swings scattered as it continued separating them but didn’t knew there’s only one purpose of separating them and they were too late to realize it because before they know it, Daemon Spade surrounded by furious Eclipse Flame was towering over the Sun Arcobaleno, eyes more crimson and gritting teeth.

“Oh no, REBORN!” Yamamoto exclaim as he tried to run forward the Arcobaleno but the swinging kept coming that even slashing them wasn’t enough to get free from them.

Reborn twitched as he shot the ground then rise up from the ground and hit him but didn’t damage him.

“ ** _Its futile._** ” The furious looking Daemon said, “ ** _Now you shall meet your end, Acrobaleno Reborn!_** ” His scepter changed back to scythe, wrapped in furious Eclipse Flame before giving a swing.

Reborn would have easily dodge its coming attack if weren’t for his fatigue from his last attack, ‘Shit!’ He cursed.

“REBORN!” Both Sun and Rain Guardian bellowed in panic.

Mukuro and Hibari on the other hand twitched as they tried to get there in time but from the distance it would be too late for them. Thankfully they immediately sense familiar presence of flame coming in great speed.

“ **EX-CAMBIO FORMA!** ”

A familiar child’s voice was heard and another teen also bellowed.

“ **SISTEME C.A.I.:** **BONE LOOP!** ”

At the right time, Lambo appeared in front of Reborn equipped with armor and shield that covers Lambo’s body, wearing helmet with lightning crest in the middle. After him was a bone like parts, space between the loops filled with a screen of Storm Flames

“ **LAMPO’S SHIELD!** ”

Team Desert felt relief that they arrived in time.

“Lambo!” Ryohei shouted happily as he finished punching the swinging Eclipse Flame.

Daemon twitched, not expecting newcomers arriving in midst of their battle then sensed a coming attack. It was a pillar of fire, strong but not enough to damage him. Not knowing it was a mare distraction for Kaoru to appear on the side.

“Get out from his body you bastard!” Kaoru bellowed as he gave a punch equipped with his flame but only met the layer of the Eclipse Flame. Daemon smirked, “ ** _That won’t work fools._** ”

“Maybe this will.” A surprised fast spinning Sky Flame advancing toward Daemon Spade and before he knew who it was, he was punched so strong that he was slammed away, hitting four trees then fall. The one responsible was actually Ieyuji, eyes narrowed and surely furious. “ **Sky Tornado!** ”

Even though Daemon was pushed it doesn’t look like he had taken much damage as he easily sat up pay him back when he felt a presence behind him surely wasn’t around just a second ago. The person behind him was none other than Sawada Tsunayoshi in Hyper Dying Will Mode, soft flame bursting from behind using left fist while flame charging in his right fist. Without delay or giving Daemon a time to move, he burst it out.

“ **X Burner!** ”

A powerful blast of Dying Will Flame appeared and directly hit Daemon. From both his attack and eyes there’s no covering the fact that Sawada Tsunayoshi was furious.

* * *

Somewhere dimension, Checker Face was growing tired but kept pushing his power as much as possible to keep the Trinisette’s balance. He could feel the Eclipse Flame growing stronger, if this keeps up he might not hold it anymore.

Behind him was Wonomichi, Checker Face’s partner. His usual expression was absent which was smiling no matter how dire the situation it would be. His current expression was concern for his master who never rest from keeping the Trinisette’s balance, if he does only a minute after that would continue.

Turning on the side, there were lots of monitor screening to each battle currently held in Simon Island. His eyes were focused on Team Terra finally arriving to assist Team Desert against the raging Eclipse Flame Daemon Spade.

“Just little more master.” Wonomichi murmured, “The whole Tenth Generation Vongola had finally reunited. The Mare Ring Holders and rest of the Arcobaleno were also moving their way to join the battle.”

Checker Face could only grunt, pushing his power to keep the Eclipse Flame away from damaging more of its balance.

Wonomichi didn’t really expect much answer from his master so he turned back on the screen. Eyes close but surely reflects agitation toward the Eclipse Flame. ‘Please hurry… before my master’s power reached its limits.’

* * *

 

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


	32. All Out Against Eclipse Daemon Spade

Tsunayoshi immediately went beside Reborn at the same time switching off his Hyper Dying Will mode, concern truly evident to his eyes.

“Reborn are you alright?” Tsuna questioned the Sun Arcobaleno/counterpart-father figure. Reborn glanced to see how worried Tsunayoshi was that he can’t help but turn Leon into mallet and swiftly hit his head. Tsuna groan in pain while Ieyuji wince knowing it hurts like hell, “What was that for Reborn?”

“I’m not dead yet Dame-Tsuna.” Reborn said in matter-of-fact tone. “Stop worrying and be like a boss that you should be.”

“I know that!” Tsuna whined before blinking as if realizing something, “Reborn… did you just… call me Dame-Tsuna?”

“Hmm?” Reborn knew he just did which now that he thought about it, ‘Why did I call him Dame-Tsuna?’

Their conversation was unfortunately halted when they saw a bursting of Eclipse Flame. Ahead was Daemon who’s standing up. His eyes met the carbon copy of his Sky who now stood straight facing him. Sensing more people, he saw the ones he met back in the mansion were all present, no critical damages and all very good condition to join the fight.

He grunted in anger, ‘Konzato Enma, who would think your actually useless.’ Then another connection lost and he knew the last one was none other than Adelhide. ‘All are really useless.’

“First Generation Mist Guardian of Vongola Famiglia, Daemon Spade.” Gokudera addressed in pure adult and mature tone, “Surrender or else we the holders of Trinisette will be your opponent and know we will never hold back against you.”

His words made him chuckle, “Nufufufu” Then became a full laughter. “ ** _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HOW LAUGHABLE!_** ”

Everyone was passive except Ieyuji who tensed and Kaoru who gripped his fist out of anger.

“ ** _NO MATTER WHO COMES OR YOUR NUMBER MAY COME, NO ONE CAN STOP ME, NO ONE!_** ” Daemon’s bellow had made the Eclipse Flame berserk.

Tsuna twitched as he tried to reason him, “Daemon have you forgotten the reason your doing this? Are you choosing this power over your beloved ones? Elena-san, Primo, Vongola!”

Daemon grinned, “ ** _I have no care anymore, to anyone, TO ANYTHING! I WANT DESTRUCTION UNTIL I PUT EVERY WORLD TO DUST!_** ”

The berserk flame had seemed to growl in very animal way. That made everyone glare him.

“Bossu” Chrome appeared beside him looking very distress, “Daemon Spade is…”

Tsuna gripped his fist, the one in front of them was no longer Daemon Spade they knew but the Eclipse Flame itself, it had successfully corrupted his mind to the point he no longer remember those he had come to treasure, the real reason why he’s doing this and why he lives very long this whole time. He will never forgive the existence of that flame, never.

Tsuna raised his fist, turning to his Hyper Dying Will Mode followed by his animal partner, Natsu appeared to his shoulder. Gokudera had his animal partner, Uri appeared beside him. Lambo had his Gyuudon revert back to its animal form.

“So be it.” Tsuna spoke so deep and dark, something Ieyuji was unfamiliar with while for the rest it means never hold back and defeat him.

“ **Uri Ex-Cambio Forma!** ” Gokudera ordered as the animal weapon cat name Uri cried in obligation. It glows until it turned into a weapon which combined itself to his Flame Arrow, creating a giant ornate bow made of bones with Storm Flame covering the drawstring and the roman numeral I on the front to symbolize the connection to the first Generation of Storm. “ **G’s Archery!** ”

Gokudera took position as he pulled a string flaming Storm at the same time a Storm Arrow appeared. “ **Tornado Flame Arrow!** ”

Its an attack that fires a highly destructive burning arrow of bones in one shot. This attack was heading forward Daemon who smirked in mocking evilly as he just raised his right hand and stopped it with no problem. Ieyuji charge forward and attacked followed by Kaoru.

Team Deserto were about to join when Tsuna called them who’s voice was calm and serious that says its authority, “Team Deserto will rest within ten minutes. That’s an order.” With that he charges forward to attack Daemon.

Those who were left behind could only blink, not really expecting for the Sky to order them to rest. Hibari twitched in irritation, wanting to bite the sky to death for ordering him to rest but what irritate him the most was the fact that his body was reaching to his limits. The body of a teenager hasn’t reach his personal strength, something that they currently hate the most.

Ryohei took a deep breath before asking everyone, “Are everyone alright?”

“I’m fine.” Mukuro answered as he sat down then raised his left hand that’s currently shivering from tiredness, “Although this body had reached to its limits.”

“Hahaha normally we could still go on…” Yamamoto said grinning as he sat down before giving a nostalgic expression, “If we’re still in our original bodies.”

“Oya oya, so does that mean you want an old body instead Yamamoto Takeshi.” Mukuro joked which made Yamamoto embarrass, “Tha-that’s not it Mukuro!” He looked away, “I-It’s not like I died in old age you know… I died in the hijack private helicopter.” He murmured in the end.

“I see.” Mukuro could only whisper before sighing before becoming cheery, “Well, for me I have no problem with this body even if its still weak to my liking. In my opinion this is lot better than my last.”

Hibari, Ryohei and Yamamoto didn’t comment anything to his words but their action was a give away for Reborn to notice. ‘Better than my last… Rokudo Mukuro, did he by chance died from a serious illness?’

Tsuna took flight from the sky before narrowing his eyes toward his detestable flame, “ **Natsu,** **Ex-Cambio Forma Modo Attaco!** ” Natsu growled as it glows merging to his master until it turns into a gauntlet with decorated roman numeral I that symbolizes his connection to Vongola Primo. “ **Mitena Di Vongola Primo!** ”

Daemon had used the Eclipse Flame to push Ieyuji away and when he swift his attention to Tsuna, his eyes widen to see carbon copy of Primo charging forward with a gauntlet very identical to the ones he remember. It was due to this that he was too late to act as he released his attack.

“ **Big Bang Axel!** ”

Tsuna’s gauntlet fist delivered a powerful punch which hit him but unfortunately the Eclipse Flame surrounding him was protecting him like an armor but due to the amount of Tsuna’s anger that’s reflecting to his flame, his attack burned to much that it penetrates and successfully punched his cheek and be thrown away.

Kaoru who struggled so much can’t help but widen his eyes in disbelief, was that really Sawada Tsunayoshi?

“Bossu” Chrome called worriedly, she knew the furious Sky is a dangerous Sky, and a dangerous Sky means a very bad news.

Tsuna didn’t move from where he stood but took a deep breath to calm himself. His fury was still present but suppressed it, he remembered one of the teaching his tutor had taught him. An action caused by emotions may cause more damage and regret, may it be a boss or a person.

‘Reborn’ Tsuna address to his tutor, the counterpart version of Reborn the Sun Arcobaleno. ‘My hatred and regret are still present, no matter how many years had passed… If you knew this surely there’s more than one swing of hammer I will get from you.’ He smiled nostalgically, because thinking about it made him suppress to shiver from fear. Still that was enough to open his eyes and now calmly and thinking rationally, ‘This time, the Eclipse Flame will finally put into peace.’

A burst of Eclipse Flame rises from where Daemon was located, looking really furious for being hurt, “ ** _You bastard… PRIMO!!!_** ” He dashed in great speed heading to Tsuna.

Tsuna hold himself as he ordered, “ **Natsu, Modo Defesa!** ” The gauntlet glowed as it changed form into a black cloak attached to mental plate on the X-gloves. “ **Mantello Di Vongola Primo!** ”

Daemon gave a powerful punch but was blocked by Tsuna’s mantle but it was too strong that he’s actually being pushed but Tsuna fought against it.

“Juudaime!” Gokudera burst out multiple arrows in one shot but this time something was different. Instead of only Storm Flame, it was mixed with Cloud and Lightning Flame due to his Sistema CAI. “ **Gatling Arrow!** ”

Unfortunately, even if it successfully hit him it merely burned them to nothingness. Lambo’s Lampo Shield began to glow as he charged forward to save his Tsuna-nii.

“Gyuudon exchange!” Gyuudon defused himself as it returned to its animal form, now carrying its master to his head to continue moving forward. Lambo glared as he shouted his order, “ **Cambio Forma!** ”

Gyuudon growled as his eyes sharpen and glowed as it fused to his master until Lambo gained a large pair of horns connected to some armor on the upper body, possessing four switches that were pushed and with pair of boots. He’s now moving forward due to the magnetic force he’s releasing from his horn.

“ **Bovino di Fulmine Version X!** ”

He increased his speed at the same time pushed second and third button from his chest armor, “ **Wide Horn!** ” His horn increased size then added by strong electric sparks, “ **Thunder Set!** ” Strong Lightning Flame were now gathering to his large horn.

Daemon who successfully pushed Tsuna on the ground turned to see the Lightning user coming.

“ **Electtrico Cornata!** ” Lambo met Daemon, trying to push him away from his Tsuna-nii. This action really shocked his Sky, “Lambo!”

Daemon glared furiously toward him and in his point of view he’s no longer seeing Lambo as a child and Lightning Guardian of Sawada Tsunayoshi, but as someone else who’s from four hundred years ago. “ ** _ARE YOU CLASH AGAINST ME WHO’S NOTHING BUT A COWARD AND WEAKLING, LAMPO!?_** ”

Lambo glared even more as he kept pushing him but to his dismay, Daemon was able to stop him then used both Eclipse Flame and Desert Flame to blow him away.

“Gupyaaa!”

“Lambo!”

“Stupid Cow!”

Thankfully Gokudera caught him. Ieyuji who’s enrage began charging forward followed by Kaoru.

“You bastard! Wake up Julie!” Kaoru shouted as he released a powerful force from his Simon Ring against Daemon.

Tsuna gasped as he sat up and turned to Gokudera, “How’s Lambo?”

Lambo wasn’t doing well as Desert Flame were surrounding his head, making him twitchy as if experiencing a nightmare. Mukuro immediately approached both Storm and Lightning Guardians and took Lambo from Gokudera.

“Daemon trapped his consciousness.” Mukuro informed as he used his Mist Flame to counter against Desert Flame.

“Will Lambo be okay?” Gokudera questioned, not denying he’s worried to the youngest Guardian. Mukuro gave an assuring look, “I’m the haft Mist Guardian for a reason Octopus Head. Focus on your battle while I destroy the Desert Flame inside Stupid Cow.”

Gokudera nodded with full trust to his fellow Guardian, “I’m counting on you.” He heads off to give assistance to the two who were now attacking recklessly against Daemon which thankfully being assisted by Chrome with her own Mist Flame.

Seeing Mukuro will take care of Lambo, Tsuna as well head off to give a payback for hurting his youngest and little brother figure.

Ieyuji was attacking with his full might when he sensed someone from the behind that he immediately moves on the side as a blast of blue like bird came and hit Daemon but due to the Eclipse Flame that he was unharmed. Turning on the origin they saw the Rain Arcobaleno, Colonnello beside him was Lal Mitch.

Colonnello twitched, “My Maximum Burst didn’t work.”

“It is expected Colonnello.” Lal Mitch commented, rifle in hand and wearing her googles.

Reborn who saw them huff before turning on the side just to see Fon the Storm Arcobaleno arrive.

“Sorry I’m late.” Fon said, silently catching his breath from his long run. Reborn assured the fellow Arcobaleno, “Don’t worry, you just got here in time.”

The Storm Arcobaleno breath in relief, “That’s good.” He turned to the battle to see their opponent which possess a very strong Eclipse Flame than his counter with Aoba Koyo’s. “So, the First-Generation Mist Guardian of Vongola is indeed present… with a big trouble as well.” There’s no hiding about his displeasure to the Eclipse Flame.

Reborn nodded in agreement.

“What happened to Tooth Sweet Albino with his Weathers?” Hibari questioned his uncle, arms very twitchy as he’s eager to join ones again. Fon answered, “I believe they’re going on preparation. Aria and Skull are with them.”

Hibari nodded before turning back to the battle that currently both twins took a distance to prepare a large attack while the rest buy them some time.

Chrome took twirling motion with her trident before stabbing the ground, creating a distortion to their surroundings. It would had been very effective if their opponent was in normal condition but he’s weren’t therefore he didn’t care and continue attacking the person who’s the nearest which was Gokudera.

The Storm Guardian used his bone loop to defend himself from his Eclipse punch however it was being pushed so easily that it made him twitch but continue fighting back against him. Kaoru with his Simon Ring dashed forward and attacked Daemon, unfortunately the Eclipse Flame that also serve as his armor didn’t reach nor hurt him.

Daemon took a glance on him but not stopping his forcing attack against Gokudera, “ ** _Its futile, stop resisting and DIE!_** ”

The Eclipse Flame that’s burning in his body burst to attack Kaoru but Chrome was able to protect him with her illusion but without a Vongola Ring it was too much even for Chrome to put a fight against it. Kaoru who was saved by Chrome immediately took a distance between himself and him. Gokudera on the other hand used also this opportunity to get away and took a distance. Sensing his target escaped, Daemon was about to chase him when he felt strong attack coming his way and in different location.

Tsunayoshi in his Modo Attaco gave a powerful range attack, “ **Burst Axel!** ”

Ieyuji followed using the technique his older brother had taught him, “ **Sky Canon!** ”

Two attacked coming on different side heading to Daemon and hit, both kept pushing while Daemon used the Eclipse Flame to protect himself. Daemon took glance on both side glaring before giving a loud roar at the same time bursting a powerful force of Eclipse Flame that not only destroyed both Sky’s attack but also burned almost everyone from team Terra.

“GRAAAAH!!”

“ **Survival Blast!** ”

“ **Maximum Canon!** ”

Both Lal and Colonnello attacked the same time, it wasn’t effective but enough to take his attention. Fon used this opportunity to attack on the side.

“ **Exploding Lotus Kempo!** ” This attack was easily waved away by Daemon like nothing importance.

“ ** _Everything is useless shrimp. No matter how many you insects join together, nothing can beat me!_** ” Daemon said them mockingly.

“ **Electrico Thunder!** ” The attack came from above and hit Daemon but not much of a hit against Daemon.

Daemon smirked evilly as he’s about to give an Eclipse blast when out of nowhere, Hibari appeared in front of him and give a strong and flaring Cloud Flame of tonfas smash, the strength was so great that he was successfully slammed away then met Fon from behind with blazing Storm Flame around his fist and punched his back, the crack of Eclipse Armor was heard as he was pushed on the ground in great strength.

“ **Exploding Gale Fist!** ”

Yamamoto can’t help but sweat in amazement, “That combination is… amazing…” Ryohei felt the same as the Rain Guardian, “Extreme…”

Reborn smirked, ‘Exploding Gale Fist, the most invincible attack of Fon the Storm Arcobaleno. Not bad for those two.’

Having enough rest, Yamamoto stood up and sword ready in hand. Ryohei too as he’s ready to join the fight ones again. Tsuna regained his strength to sat up followed by Gokudera from a far and Kaoru. Ieyuji felt dazed but still tried to sat up to continue fighting, Chrome’s body was twitching but pushed her body to stand up using her trident as her aid.

‘This body is still weak.’ Chrome thought helplessly but still pushing herself up.

“Hmm you’re not bad for a looking fragile girl.” Chrome glanced on the side to meet Verde who’s riding on his animal partner. Verde jumped down then gave a silent message to his crocodile to retreat from the battlefield which he obligated and left. Ones gone, Verde took something from his pocket to reveal the Mist Vongola Ring. “That child name Sadao said thanks.” He delivered.

Chrome nodded as she took the ring, “Tha-thank you.”

“Hmph, there’s nothing to be thank, if this isn’t our situation I would have used this time to experiment that ring.” Verde said truthfully before turning to Daemon Spade. His eyes narrowed, “We are told to expect to meet someone who’s alive ever since four hundred years ago but seeing it actually still gives a surprising discovery.”

Chrome didn’t say anything as she put the ring on. There’s a glint for a moment before facing the enemy in determination look.

Tsuna glanced to his Cloud Guardian. The silent message was clear which made the Skylark scoff, “Ten minutes is over in case you haven’t notice Omnivore.”

“That’s not it, I’m just concern if ten minutes isn’t enough. I don’t want any of you pushing yourselves.” Tsuna said as he stood up. Hibari glared, “Dare say I’m weak?” There’s no denying his irritation.

Tsuna could only huff, “Shut up.” His attention went back to Daemon who’s standing up and Eclipse Flame rising. Gokudera who finally regained strength went to his Sky, “Juudaime are you alright?”

“I’m fine Gokudera-kun.” Tsuna smiled in assurance before narrowing his eyes toward Daemon, “Do you think it’s time we do it?”

Gokudera studied the rising of Eclipse Flame then nodded, “I believe so Juudaime. We’re taking this battle as long as possible to make the Eclipse Flame within him be use as much extent as needed in order to save Katou Julie.”

Tsuna nodded, his hyper intuition wasn’t even against it so he believed its already time to put the Eclipse Flame into rest. Tsuna gathered some Sky Flame within his fist, suppressing its power before releasing it above that soon caused a strong wave of Sky Flame.

* * *

 

Somewhere far where the Gesso Famiglia with Aria and Skull are located, Skull saw the Sky Flame above which he immediate announced to everyone.

“The signal is flared!”

Byakuran nodded happily, “Its time.” He glanced to his Funeral Weathers who all nodded, telling they’re ready.

Aria stood firmly, Sky Pacifier glowing slightly and eyes held firm.

* * *

 

On the battlefield, Mukuro finished destroying the Desert Flame within Lambo who’s back to normal and his animal beside him, worried for his owner. The Lightning Guardian blinked for a moment, feeling disoriented before noticing Mukuro above him.

“How do you feel Stupid Cow?” Mukuro questioned.

“I feel fuzzy.” Lambo answered honestly as he clenched his head, trying to regain his bearing. Mukuro can’t help but chuckle, “Kufufufu don’t push yourself too much but you better recover soon because our Sky had finally given the signal.”

Remembering the plan, Lambo nodded. “I need some little time.”

“Very well.” Mukuro put Lambo beside his animal partner who will surely protect him from harm before standing up, facing Daemon who’s now glaring dagger toward Tsunayoshi. He glanced on the side to see Mammon appeared. Mukuro materialized his staff and flared it with his Mist Flame, he’s ready to fight ones again.

“ ** _Primo_** ” Daemon murmured hatefully, truly angry toward Tsunayoshi. He on the other hand wasn’t faltered, instead glanced to Reborn who holds the Vongola Sin, having it drink to his chameleon, Leon to turn the liquid into bullet. He glanced back to Daemon, “Natsu”

His ex-cambio forma diminished and Natsu appeared on his shoulder.

“Growl!”

“ **Cambio Forma!** ”

Natsu growled as its eyes sharpen then glowed combining itself to its owner until two pair of arm thrusters appeared with extra emblems and flame designs.

“ **Leone Di Cielo Version X!** ”

“Uri exchange.” Gokudera murmured as the order was complied and his G’s Archery revert back being his animal cat partner, Uri.

“Meow” Uri purred, not denying within his eyes was pleasure of destruction like attribute of its flame, Storm. Gokudera smirked, “ **Cambio Forma!** ”

Uri growled as its eyes sharpen and growled, combining itself to its owner until bunch of straps of dynamite appeared around his body, armor on his legs and right arm, sunglasses and pipe-shaped igniter.

“ **Leopardo Di Tempesta Version X!** ”

Mammon hummed, “So they’re now using their ultimate form I believe.”

“Kufufufu of course.” Mukuro narrowed his eyes, “We’re about to give an all-out attack. Are you prepared?”

“Hmph, don’t underestimate me just because I lost in the Ring Conflict Rokudo Mukuro.” Indigo pacifier glowing, Mammon looked stoic but hidden to his cloak, eyes nothing but cold and serious. “I’m always serious as long as money is involved.”

Mukuro amusedly and mentally chuckled knowing at this moment it’s a total lie. The haft Mist Guardian raised his staff flaring with Mist Flame then concentrate. Mammon did the same through the use of his Mist Arcobaleno Pacifier.

Tsuna took a stance before charging forward and gave an all-out attack against Daemon but unfortunately was blocked by his Eclipse Armor. Daemon smirked then returned the favor by punching him back but Tsuna smirked as he suddenly vanished from sight but replaced by Ryohei who’s flaring in Sun Flame.

“ **Maximum Canon!** ”

The burst of the Sun Guardian’s powerful punch infused with Sun Flame had not only pushed him away but also gave a small crack to his powerful Eclipse Armor causing for Daemon to mentally shock.

Colonnello from afar and in position released his attacked infused with Rain Flame and Sun Flame which was given by Ryohei before heading off to attack their opponent. “Take this, **Maximum Rifle!** ” His powerful shot was released that soon slit in multiple numbers heading to Daemon.

Daemon twitched and used a multiple tentacle like Eclipse Flame to counter them but someone else deflected them.

“ **Survival Blast!** ” It was Lal Mitch with her consecutive shots that the attacks were deflected. Its thanks to it that Colonnello’s Maximum Rifle had successfully hit him at the same time increased the crack Ryohei had made to his Eclipse Armor.

This really made Daemon mad, “ ** _YOU SHRIMPS!_** ” Daemon began combining both Mist Flame and Desert Flame, giving them a form of a sphere of tornado that’s twisting madly and indigo as the color of within. “ ** _DIE!_** ” He grabbed and twist it so intensely that it released its power that spread their surroundings but before it could harm anyone, Yamamoto, Ieyuji, Kaoru and Verde did the work.

“ **Aggregate Art,** ” Yamamoto started as he gave multiple slices to the spaces that were surrounded by Daemon’s attack, it was effective due to the fact not only it sliced Daemon’s attack but also paralyze them for a time being, “ **Jiunoka!** ”

Using the Lightning Pacifier, Verde unleashed a powerful Lightning Flame, creating a dome like formation to trap Daemon’s attack. Verde shouted, “ **Electrico Cupola!** ”

“My turn.” Ieyuji murmured as he unleashed his vast Sky Flame to burn it. “ **Sky Inferno!** ”

The Sky Flame from Ieyuji had started to burn both Mist and Desert Flame but the aggressiveness both flame were still powerful for it not to be burned completely which enters Kaoru who’s fist glowing with the power of his Simon Ring then released it.

“Take this!” Kaoru released a beam like attack that completely destroyed his attack.

Daemon twitched, “ ** _In that case…!_** ”

He was caught off guard when Mukuro suddenly appeared in front of him and began attacking him followed by Hibari, Tsuna and Ieyuji and behind were Gokudera and Chrome as support.

Little afar, Lambo had regained enough strength to use Cambio Forma ones again to have his Gyuudon turn into Bovino di Fulmine Version X. Taking a deep breath, he gave order. “ **Wide Horn!** ” His horn increased side and how heavy and big it was didn’t concern the Lightning Guardian as his horn began to gather irons from the surroundings. He murmured the name, “ **Corna Molla Elettro Shock!** ” It became more than easier due the fact this island was the origin or strong holder of Ooyama Rauji the Mountain Flame user and an expert Iron user no less.

His technique had made his large horn into iron horn, “ **Ironhorn Electrorico!** ” He took position and using his Lightning Flame as boost, he charged forward heading to Daemon Spade.

Sensing a coming attack, they give way for Lambo to freely charge him but Daemon won’t let it as he used Eclipse Flame to form a shield then used it to block his iron horn attack.

“ ** _It’s useless!_** ” Daemon bellowed as he throws him on the side and was about to make a follow attack when the youngest Guardian immediately create three massive objects created from Iron Sand with Lightning Flame surrounding it. Daemon twitched as he shouted, “ ** _DIE BRAT!_** ”

Daemon released a powerful Eclipse Blast. This didn’t falter Lambo as he used the created massive objects made of Iron as counter, “ **Ferro Corno Electro Shock!** ” Two massive objects joined together as it counter the Eclipse Blast, the last massive object on the other hand had change form into spear almost identical to Mukuro’s trident and in great Electric Flame had created a very fast speed like a lightning that Daemon was too late to notice until it hit his cracked armor, increasing the damage in a very large extent that even Daemon can’t believe a child could do it.

Daemon sensed two coming attacks, on the side to see Tsunayoshi released two balls of high intensity Sky Flame, “ **X Cannon!** ” On the other side was Gokudera using his more upgraded Rocket Bomb, “ **Rocket Bomb Version X!** ”

Not wanting to have more damage as it is, Daemon used Flame of Night, creating a warp hole that absorbed both attacks and instead head to their companions instead. They were all deflected by Colonnello, Lal and Chrome.

Daemon didn’t care as both hand began charging his Eclipse flame with Mist and Desert Flame to give a big attack when a sound of a cat caught his attention. Looking down was a cat whose tail was sparking was very familiar to his eyes, the said cat meows then jumped to Daemon’s chest where the large damage was located. That’s when he was too late to realize this cat actually belongs to Gokudera Hayato.

Gokudera smirked knowing its too late, “Take this, **Uri Bomb!** ” As the name of the technique was bellowed, Uri exploded.

They felt the Eclipse Armor protecting Daemon had finally scattered. Its time.

From the ground, a giant transparent hand appeared and immediately grabbed Daemon’s body who had taken little damage because even if Uri Bomb was a strong bomb its only enough to destroy the Eclipse Armor.

Second a hair very familiar appeared in the same location as where the transparent hand appeared, slipped in to grab his right hand where the Simon ring reside then forced him to raise it up to give a clear target.

Daemon grunted, “ ** _What were you…!_** ”

Something hit the Simon Ring, a liquid that looks like blood but Daemon was no fool, its not an ordinary blood. It looks very familiar, so familiar that for some reason the Eclipse Flame within him began to dread. It finally clicked when the Simon Ring began to glow. Turning to the one responsible it was the Sun Arcobaleno, gun in a form of a sniper.

‘ ** _V-Vongola… Sin…? S-so the reason they able to…!_** ’ His eyes landed on Sawada Tsunayoshi whose aura visibly radiating the superiority as a boss. ‘ ** _I… see…_** ’

 


	33. Humanoid Eclipse Flame

The awakening of the Simon Desert Ring had caused a disturbance of the Eclipse Flame within Daemon’s body, causing him to feel tremendous pain all over his mind and body.

“ ** _GRAAAAAAHHHH!!!_** ”

“Everyone burst out your Flame at ones!” Gokudera shouted as his Storm Vongola Ring burst and began sending it to Simon Ring followed by almost everyone except the Mist users.

Due to their action that Daemon began to struggle, giving a hard time to both Byakuran and Kikyo pain as they kept holding him, after all not only they’re restraining them but also giving their flame toward the Simon ring too.

“Byakuran-sama!” Bluebell called in worried before glaring Daemon, “Why you… Stop struggling!” She began to burst her flame not only sending her flame toward the ring but also using the property of the Rain flame which is tranquility to slow his struggling.

Aria followed as not only she boost her Sky Flame from the pacifier but also used the property of Sky Flame, Harmony to reach the Mist flame and used it to stop his struggle.

Their action had caused Daemon to feel disoriented but enough to completely stop his struggling.

Ieyuji grunted, “Tsu-kun even if we kept sending our flame toward the Ring the Eclipse flame kept fighting back.”

Tsuna nodded, “The Eclipse Flame within him is very different from Enma, because the Eclipse flame had two vessels, Katou Julie and Daemon Spade.”

“The-then what should we do?” Ieyuji questioned. Tsuna didn’t say anything but his glance was enough to tell his answer.

Following his gaze, Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro of Tsuna’s guardians, Torikabuto of Byakuran’s Funeral Weather and Mammon of Aria’s Mist Arcobaleno formed an arc and Mist concentrating, trying to become one. Completing it, they all charge to Daemon Spade to enter inside him.

* * *

It was dark, there’s no ground and sounds nothing but echo of pain. In the center of this space was a curled person who wants nothing but shut everything up. The voices were too loud and painful, the atmosphere felt wrong and sick.

“Stop… stop…” The person murmured in plea. This person was none other than Katou Julie the Simon’s Desert Guardian.

He kept pleasing, the voices were too loud and too much until unfamiliar voices, not from the backgrounds were heard.

“Oya, this is where you are Katou Julie.”

“Huh?” For some reason something different from that voice, not as hurt and painful but mysterious and comfort?

“We are glad we finally found you.” A girl’s voice, more soothing than the previous man.

“Hmph, seeing this place there’s no wonder he would get crazy, much more won’t hear anyone outside from this shell.” This voice looks too young yet there’s a maturity there.

Next was something little unsettling but better unlike the background sounds, “Its better to get him out of here. Otherwise we won’t be able to reach him again.”

Out of nowhere a bright light appeared before Katou Julie, revealing the haft Mist Guardian of Sawada Tsunayoshi, Chrome Dokuro. She approached him and held her hand for him to reach.

“Come Julie-san, Enma-kun, Adelhide-san and everyone else are waiting for you.” Chrome said with a bright smile.

Those names had confused Julie for a moment until slowly his memories of them slowly returned back. His time with his family, his teasing to Adelhide, Enma’s smile with everyone else. Tears appeared, how could he forget them? Here he promised to Adelhide that he will help her carry the burden and yet, just what the heck was he doing all this time?

“Julie-san.” Chrome called ones again, taking his attention toward her.

“Kufufufu you can cry and despair all you want but do so after we get out of here Katou Julie.”

“Hurry up or I’ll increase the fee for saving you.”

“We don’t have much time, come.”

Julie doesn’t need to think twice as he took her hand. He doesn’t know her or the rest of the voices that’s not part of the background but for now he doesn’t care. He wanted to return back and he will sacrifice everything just to return to them, to Adelhide, to Enma, to his Family.

Chrome smiled ones he had taken her hand, without wasting time, she flared her Mist flame through the Vongola Mist Ring, behind him an Earring of Vongola version X appeared followed by Mist Arcobaleno Pacifier then Mare Ring of the Mist. All flared in Mist flame as it began to assault the surroundings, everything until the place destroyed.

This action had given Katou Julie a peace and his eyelids began to feel heavy. He tried to fought it back but it’s too hard and now that thinks about it, he’s very tired. He heard her voice.

“We promise you will meet your family again, after eliminate the Eclipse Flame destroying you.”

‘Eclipse Flame?’ Julie questioned yet nothing was heard as his consciousness fade away.

* * *

Reality, All Mist Users opened their eyes. It was enough signal for everyone to know they succeeded reaching Julie and now been put to better unconsciousness to keep him safe from the pain both Daemon and the Eclipse Flame giving to his both physical and mental health.

Tsuna stopped giving flame as he took stance, using the same technique he had used to save Ieyuji and hopefully they will reach Daemon Spade.

Seeing what he’s about to do, those who hold the Vongola Ring had burst their flame and had it flow towards Tsuna for protection of what’s about to come. It’s the only measure they could come up to prevent the Eclipse Flame from taking over the Sky.

Tsuna didn’t mind as he used it, “ **Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised!** ” He began absorbing the Eclipse flame. Tsuna can’t help but grunt as he kept absorbing the Eclipse Flame as much as possible, the flame was too strong unlike Ieyuji’s Eclipse Flame back in the Ring Conflict.

Ieyuji noticed this, ‘The toll of Tsu-kun’s taking is dangerous.’ He glared in frustration toward the vessel, ‘Is there nothing I could do? Will I continue to become a burden? Ne Tsu-kun.’ He addressed to his real brother who passed away, ‘What the heck I should do? How can I save your parallel self?’

“Let me handle this.” A voice from his head said which made Ieyuji jumped and for some reason his vision change.

He’s in the middle of the dark space but not scary, ahead of him was someone’s glowing he doesn’t recognize yet his figure was identical to someone.

“Who are you?” Ieyuji questioned, its little concerning about the fact he wasn’t afraid of whoever this person in front of him.

“I’m the First-Generation Guardian of the Sky, Vongola Primo, Sawada Giotto.” The person glowing introduced himself and this actually surprised Ieyuji. “Wha-wha… how?”

“You wore the Sky Vongola Ring, for that reason you are the one who I could contact with.” Giotto explained, “Although my first contact was your brother’s counterpart self, I little didn’t expect for him to actually give the Vongola Ring to you. He must have trust you so much to lead the Vongola for a better and more, restore what Vongola should have been since its creation.” Giotto commented.

Ieyuji blinked in confusion for a moment until he recalled some information about the First Generation from Tsuna’s Guardians back in the Ring Conflict. “Vongola is actually a Vigilant Group.”

Giotto nodded in confirmation, “Now on business, do you mind if I borrow you for a moment? I have a Mist to awake.”

Ieyuji wasn’t sure what he means by borrowing him but thinking about the person still trapped in that curse Eclipse Flame made him determine and nodded. Giotto smiled warmly as he approached his descendant and hugged him, a light glowed as it surrounded them.

“Thank you, Ieyuji.”

Reality, Ieyuji’s body began to be surrounded by Sky Flame from the Vongola Ring. This confuse the others but made sure some were still focusing on sending their Flame toward the Simon Ring. Tsuna who kept absorbing the Eclipse Flame called his twin brother in worried.

“Yuji-kun?”

Ieyuji’s eyes opened and Tsuna immediately recognized this person wasn’t his brother but someone else and someone he knew too.

“Primo.” Tsuna addressed.

Ieyuji or more like The First-Generation Sky Boss, Vongola Primo smiled toward his descendant.

“I’m sorry, I hope you don’t mind we barrowing your little brother’s body along with your Guardians.” Ieyuji but within was Giotto said apologetic.

Turning to his Guardians, indeed something about them change except to his Mist Guardians. Tsuna scowled for a moment before turning to his not-brother-but-ancestor in an expression like a parent would do.

“Make sure to keep my Guardians and my brother safe… Great Grandpa.” Tsuna said in a tone of full trust toward him.

Giotto smiled and nodded, promising he will. He glanced to Daemon who’s still being suppressed by almost everyone in Funeral Weathers before approaching followed by the rest. The rest were about to call them to back off but Tsuna gave them a signal to stop and shook his head, telling to believe on whatever they’re about to do.

Once close enough, they all closed their eyes as they raised their right hand and the Vongola Ring glowed that soon surrounded them.

* * *

A space where there’s nothing but black and red like blood, there’s a person whose hands and lower part body even feet were trapped in a blood like wall. That person was none other than Daemon Spade, eyes shadowed and not moving. Out of nowhere orange, red, blue, violet, yellow and green glowing sphere appeared that soon formed into human beings.

They were the First Generation and Founders of Vongola: The First-Generation Sky Boss Sawada Giotto, the First-Generation Storm Guardian and Right hand of Primo G., the First-Generation Rain Guardian, Asari Ugetsu, the First-Generation Cloud Guardian Alaude, the First-Generation Guardian of Sun Knuckle and last the First-Generation of Lightning Lampo.

The first one to approach him was Giotto, eyes nothing but concern toward his Mist.

“Daemon.” Giotto called softly. Thankfully Daemon flinched a bit before his head raised seeing his eyes opening for him to see them. Daemon was little disoriented that he can’t help but question, “Primo?”

Giotto nodded telling yes its him. G was the next to speak.

“Daemon I hope you remember how much trouble you had been doing all this time.” G scoff but eyes never telling he’s blaming him for it.

Daemon can’t help but chuckle, “Nufufufu so, what are you doing in this forsaken place? Laughing for my demise? After all I able to control this powerful Eclipse Flame yet it had come to the point that this too had used me for its benefit.”

“No Daemon.” Giotto said so sincere and sad that really taken Daemon aback. “I’m blaming myself for this had happened to you.”

“Primo” Asari called in concern as he’s about to approach him when Alaude stopped him.

“Nufufufu I had known for years that you have a big and soft heart Primo but who would have thought you still have that toward me of all people? Remember I betrayed you.”

“You did but I know the reason is because Elena died and you blame yourself for it. I’m also to blame because I let this happened.”

“Stop…”

“Daemon”

“STOP!” Daemon tried to get free to punch the Sky but unfortunately both hands were trap that physical force won’t be enough to get free. “WHY!? WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS LIKE THIS!? IF ONLY YOU HAD RUN THE VONGOLA JUST AS I WANTED THEN THIS WOULD-”

“Daemon do you extreme think even if we run Vongola just as you wish could change something?” Knuckle questioned so seriously that made Daemon glared the Sun Guardian and Priest, “SHUT UP! I don’t want to hear that from someone who’s running away from his own self.”

“You may call me coward and I don’t care. But…” Knuckle smiled, “You do know as long as my family is on the line, I will face and use my demon to protect those precious to me.”

“If we’re talking about cowardness then that word belongs to me.” All attention went to Lampo, “I’m nothing like all of you yet everyone and even Primo accept me.” Lampo smiled toward Daemon, “We all have faults yet we accept each other, especially our Sky.”

Daemon glared angrily toward the Lightning Guardian, “Lampo if this is your way of telling me to just move on then you are wrong. You watch Vongola and you have seen how strong the Vongola had become to the point the world feared it. I AM RIGHT!”

“Yet do you think Elena would be happy about the result of Vongola had become?” Giotto’s word had stun Daemon. Giotto smiled toward his Mist, “Remember Elena’s last word toward you. Is this the Vongola she had come to love?”

Daemon instantly remembered, Elena’s dying state and her last word before dying.

_“Protect the weak… together with the Vongola… Daemon… if it’s you… you can do it…”_

Alaude grunt before looking away, “The Vongola had become strong to the point anyone who heard it will make anyone tremble… I wonder where’s the concept of protecting the weak there.”

“There’s a concept there!” Daemon countered, “Vongola have excessive strength, fools weeded out and weak blood had been rendered ineffective. I did that just as Elena’s desire, I have brought down the weak among the Vongola.”

“It may do.” Giotto agreed before looking at his eyes, “But using both power and money to control people through fear… did you ever take the feelings of the weak into consideration?”

That had shocked Daemon, so much that his head fell down. He didn’t speak and no one did as for they wait how will Daemon respond to it. Until Daemon began to chuckle.

“Nufufufu… just when did you ever talk the same way as Sawada Tsunayoshi?”

“He’s my descendant… and…” Giotto closed his eyes as he flashes of memories came to mind, he opened his eyes. “Back in his world, he became known as Neo Vongola Primo, not only he had restored Vongola but also its ideals as a Vigilant Group. No matter how much time had passed to the point some of his Guardians were killed by enemy famiglia, he did not change. He knows how to kill but still knew how to forgive. It was hard feet yet look, him along his Guardians didn’t become cold blooded murderers like we all had witnessed most had become.”

And everyone knew indeed they all are. Its really surprising yet amazing, the First Generation could mentally praise them for it.

Then an unexpected light appeared behind the First-Generation Guardians. All attention turned to the glowing orb. None knew what it was, except Giotto whose eyes widen in disbelief.

“He-hey aren’t you…”

He was unable to finish his word as this glowing orb had released something which some kind of soul that soon took shape into a person everyone can’t help but be shocked especially Daemon. There in front of them was Elena, Daemon’s lover. Elena smiled so bright for them that Daemon can’t help but had tears pour down, how much he miss her so much.

“Daemon.” Elena called and her voice was enough made Daemon sob, its been four hundred years ever since he last heard her voice, something he had almost forgot what it sound like.

Elena approached Daemon which the Guardian gave way for the reunion of the two.

“Daemon” Elena called as she too began to cry from happiness, “I miss you so much.”

“M-me too Elena… I miss you… so much…”

Elena nodded before stroking his cheek so gently and lovingly, “Let’s go home. You had done so much and surely the next generation will do something more amazing than what we had… even fix our mistakes.” She glanced to Primo, “Isn’t that right Primo.”

Giotto nodded with a smile because yes, the Vongola is finally in right hand to the point they could entrust the Vongola to the present.

Daemon closed his eyes but his expression was too peaceful and he was sure he had never felt this way ever since Elena’s death.

“I want to go home… with everyone.” Daemon admitted in murmur but everyone heard it that made them smirk/grin.

Giotto with his Guardians went closer to Daemon and touched him, the flame within each one of them immediately burst that caused the blood like wall to crack then soon destroyed, freeing Daemon from it. His body was caught by both Elena and Giotto smiling warmly toward him which made Daemon more in peace as he slept.

Everyone began to glow as the space began to quake. Before they disappeared, Giotto glanced to the glowing orb and mouthed Thank You before disappearing.

The orb of light didn’t answer until they’re completely gone, still this too disappeared before the space crumble into nothingness.

Reality, Tsuna’s Guardians regain themselves after the First Generation left their bodies.

“Everyone!” Tsuna called which made everyone turn to their Sky who stopped using his Zero Point Breakthrough: Custom instead sending his flame instead.

Turning to their target, they were little surprise to see the person Byakuran and Kikyo were holding was no longer Daemon but instead Julie Katou. This revelation made Kaoru relief because they succeeded, they returned back Julie.

“Ne Gokudera, our ancestor borrowed our body, right? Does that mean they succeed saving Daemon?” Yamamoto questioned, relief evident to his voice.

Gokudera sigh before smirking, “They must be.” He said softly.

Hibari huff before giving a signal for the two to release him which they did and Kaoru took the respond to carry his body ones released. They continue giving their flame for a moment before stopping to see that the Eclipse Flame within him was finally suppressed. Seeing its finally over made everyone finally relax and smiled for their victory.

Everyone was happy except Tsuna who’s still eying over his little brother as if seeing something different from him until his hyper intuition kicked in so heavy that it almost hurt his head, not only him but also Byakuran through his Sky Mare Ring and Aria from her Sky Pacifier.

Eyes widen in disbelief, the three Trinisette Siblings shouted in alarm. “GET AWAY!”

Everyone immediately went on guard at the same time the reason of their unsettling appeared before them. It was from Katou Julie’s unconscious body and something was leaking out from him. Everyone mostly Kaoru was alarm in disbelief knowing what it was.

The Eclipse Flame.

The Eclipse Flame itself defused from Julie and formed into humanoid form. Lambo and Ryohei immediately pulled Kaoru and the unconscious Julie away from it while Gokudera and Yamamoto put a protective stance against it.

Instead of fighting them like they expected, the Humanoid Eclipse Flame flee.

“Wait!” Colonnello shouted as everyone began chasing after it except Kaoru, Skull, Aria and Bluebell.

The Humanoid Flame kelp running and to their surprise, it’s very fast.

“Damn it!” Gokudera can’t help but curse as they kept chasing it.

Reborn who successfully jumped to Tsuna’s shoulder whispered, “Had this happened before?”

“No.” Tsuna absolutely answered, “This is the first time we had witness the Eclipse Flame could do this.”

“Where do you think it’ll go next?” Tsuna thought for a moment until realization came, “Do you think its seeking a new vessel?”

Reborn who had thought the same thing nodded, “Each one of us even your little brother are holders of Trinisette, even if it wanted to take over someone, other than Mizuno Kaoru it had almost none to choose from.”

Tsuna mentally agreed, “Then its more than enough that we should hurry before it takes another victim.” Reborn didn’t say anything other than a smirk of confidence. This made Tsuna questioned because from what he could observed, Reborn’s smirk wasn’t showing an agreement to his statement but something else so he can’t help but question it. “Reborn?”

“In truth I don’t really know why I called you Dame Tsuna but for some reason you actually live up to that name.”

That gave total shock to Tsuna even though he’s in Hyper Dying Will Mode, “What!?”

Reborn smirked wider, “Have you quickly forgotten already.” Reborn glanced to Tsuna who’s eyes reflect seriousness and confidence, “You’re the one who planned to train them using Dying Will Flame, do you think they will easily be possessed by that Flame without a fight?”

That draw realization toward him which made him smile in nostalgic, “Not ones I had ever regretted the fact you became my adviser, Reborn.” The said Arcobaleno smirked wider because he knew its not only pointing to himself but also his counterpart self too.

The Humanoid Flame kept running until it sensed someone coming from the side giving a strong attack.

“ **Gekido!** ” It was from one, no five people but all same figure giving a furious slice combined with Cloud Flame. Those people, more like that person was actually Kensuke Mochida, Sawada Ieyuji’s Cloud Guardian.

His surprise attack however was dodge by the Humanoid Eclipse Flame. It wasn’t over yet as Brina from above gave a next attack.

“ **Cannone Elettrico!** ” Brina’s gun released a powerful blast of electricity that was also dodge by the Humanoid Eclipse Flame, change direction then kept running away.

Brina twitched as she landed down since she actually missed it.

“Don’t let it get away!” Lal shouted as they kept running.

“Wait!” Brina called them all, “We have it under control because that guy gave us direction of what to do.”

That made them stop, as much as they wanted to chase it, both she and Mochida seems to know something. Tsuna nodded, telling them to explain and fast.

* * *

 

Ahead, the Humanoid Eclipse Flame felt he was no longer followed which made it relax for a bit until it sensed another coming attack from behind.

“ **Scontro…** ” Looking behind it was Squalo charging in great speed with Rain Flame surrounding his blade, “ **Di Squalo!** ” He gave a diagonal slice but to his disbelief it jumped above to dodge him.

Looks like it had found a new vessel that it’s about to make a form to take him over when it noticed the smirk he plastered to his lips. It didn’t take long to know why when a parabola coated by powerful lightning flame trust against to his side.

“ **Lightning Lunge!** ” It was from Levi who was hidden well from afar that made a strike.

It was thanks to him that he’s now being pushed away from them. Ones gone, Squalo turned to Levi and grinned.

“Vooiii that new move is coming handy.”

Levi humped but can’t hide the fact he’s very happy to hear it, “Everything for Boss.”

The attack from Levi kept pushing it away until it made a shift move to destroy it. Before it could do more, it was surprised when multiple yoyos wrapped in Rain Flame began raining down and it dodge every single one of it not noticing some underground attack yoyos which it hit. Those raining yoyos disappeared, those were actually illusions and the real ones were the underground attacks.

From the bushes was where Ieyuji’s Mist Guardian, Sadao was located, smirking as their sneak attack was a success.

“Well this is nothing.” Sadao murmured before noticing the humanoid Eclipse Flame turned to his direction. His smirk shift to concern, “Ah, it finally found me?”

The Humanoid Eclipse flame began charging toward Sadao. The mist user expressed a trouble look until it became a confident smirk as someone from the side attacked the humanoid Eclipse Flame. It was Ken, grinning victoriously, right fist bursting in Sun Flame as the Humanoid Eclipse Flame slammed away only to be caught by a spider like nest made of strings burning in blue flame.

“You won’t get away.” The responsible of the nest which was Chikusa murmured as he pulled both his string to the point it successfully wrapped around the humanoid Eclipse Flame’s body.

“Nice Kakippi.” Ken grinned before eyes narrowed, “ **Multiplo!** ” Two copies of himself appeared in both side as their fist began to burst in Sun Flame. “ **Attiviazione!** ”

The Humanoid Eclipse Flame began to struggle from its bind but Chikusa won’t let it as he fought back. Sensing his trouble, Sadao used his Nightmare powers to add restriction toward their target. But it kept struggling to the point both were not enough to restrict him any longer.

“Ken!” Chikusa bellowed followed by Sadao, “Hurry!”

Knowing their struggle, Ken immediately unleashed his bursting blazing Sun Flame toward their enemy, “ **La Distruzione Finale Del Triangolo!** ”

It hit the Humanoid Eclipse Flame that soon been blown above the sky.

There another group was waiting which were Lussuria, Belphegor and I-pin who’s riding on Lussuria’s shoulder.

“Ah its here.” Lussuria said as they saw their target coming to their way which means the team below successfully led it to them.

Belphegor or Bel grinned, “Shishishi, now.” He swayed his hand that immediately showed his wires and knife already in position and burning in Storm Flame for the coming target, “Let’s have fun.”

The Humanoid Eclipse Flame seems to sense its heading to a trap but unable to do anything as Bel immediately made a frenzy attack that damage it all over its body.

“ **Cutting Knives Waltz!** ”

“Let’s do our best honey.” Lussuria said to the young Storm Guardian. I-pin smiled and nodded, “Okay!”

I-pin activates her ability as a human bomb. Lussuria on the other hand had made his metal knee burst his Sun Flame as he charge forward. Bel gave a clear way by controlling his wire to have his knives back off for Lussuria to unleashed his attack by hitting it by his Sun blazing knees.

“ **Solar Knee!** ”

His attack had given a critical hit if the opponent was human but for the Humanoid Eclipse Flame it didn’t gave much of a damage but still made it flew away, not noticing a child surrounded by Storm Flame had attached to its body and nearing on the countdown.

I-pin did everything in her power so she could focus her flame to protect her body and give a more power to her coming attack. Finally, the countdown reaching zero, she shouted. “ **Super Explosion!** ”

She explodes. The Humanoid Eclipse Flame made a grunt sound, not expecting another attack. Both were falling from the sky. The Humanoid eclipse Flame would have used this opportunity to take over the defenseless child if it weren’t sensing something very big below waiting for it. So it decided to use its power to flew away but felt another one coming just to see above was Xanxus, Flame of Wrath formed to his fist.

“Die trash.”

He unleashed his Flame of Wrath that hit the Humanoid Eclipse Flame, pushing it away from the falling child heading down in fast phase. I-pin on the other hand opened her eyes to see Xanxus hit it heading down faster than her. She tried to release her flame but no vail due to her attack that made her numb for a moment.

“That’s a very dangerous stunt to do child.” Lussuria said as he caught the falling young Storm Guardian. I-pin smiled, “Thank you.”

Lussuria can’t help but smile back for the child, not denying I-pin looks very cute and brave for her age.

Meanwhile the Humanoid Eclipse Flame still being pushed by Xanxus’s Flame of Wrath finally arrive the ground floor where the whole Trinisette Users were gathered and waiting for its arrival, positioned in three group circle like in the trinisette tablet, flame bursting from each of their Rings and Pacifier. On the side was Talbot with a flask device in hand with Ieyuji who’s watching everything that’s about to happen.

Seeing they had successfully led the Humanoid Eclipse flame from their location, Aria had given the signal.

“Now!”

Everyone immediately used the Vongola Ring, Arcobaleno Pacifier and Mare Ring to give destruction toward the Eclipse Flame. The Humanoid Eclipse Flame can’t help but growl in pain as it tried to get away but due to the overwhelming power of Trinisette that it became no vail. Unfortunately, out of all three groups, Tsuna and his Guardians have to do the most part by giving more effort to keep up with the two.

“Juudaime” Gokudera called in concern as he noticed the struggling Lambo and Ryohei. Tsuna knew each and every single one of them were struggling to keep up, after all even if they possess a large and controlled flame the present Vongola Ring couldn’t keep up with it due to the seal. Tsuna deeply breath before responding, “I know but we have to keep up.”

Ieyuji seems to notice this, his eyes glowed orange like in Hyper Dying Will Mode.

Each of the Vongola Ring glowed which took a little surprise from the Guardians until a hologram of each First-Generation Guardians appeared before them from the ring.

“A-Asari Ugetsu!” Yamamoto surprisingly bellowed. Asari smiled, “Yamamoto Takeshi I believe its time for us repay you.”

“Repay?” Ryohei questioned which made Knuckle laugh, “Yes, you did help us save our family member.”

Daemon Spade was looking away for a moment before sighing in defeat as he looked to Mukuro and Chrome, “He does have a point, to think I would lose control to that flame and even so you save me. I repayment needs to be in order.” Mukuro can’t help but chuckle, “I could see where this is going.” Chrome remained silence but her eyes tells the same as Mukuro.

“Not only that, we also saw your memories and learned the truth about you. What we had seen made our mind up to give you the righteous right to gain its true power.” Alaude said as he faced Hibari who only stared his ancestor.

Lambo asked, “So you are giving it to us?” Lampo sigh in defeat, “Yeah, it’s the only way and I’m sure you are eager to have it.”

“But are you sure? We haven’t received any Arcobaleno Trial yet, mostly your Trials to show our Resolve.” Gokudera explained, well really happy they’ll give it to them at the same time confused about this matter. G smirked, “We already talked about it and we all decided that each of us accepted you the current generation of Vongola to wield our will. So, this true form should be formed to yours to be used.”

“Wait, the one who’s going to be Decimo is my little brother, Ieyuji.” Tsuna explained to Primo who’s facing him, “Why do you speak as if we’re the ones taking your mantle and legacy?”

“Because we know we had made a right decision Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi.” Vongola Primo answered but his eyes tell more from his statement. This was noticed by Tsuna and before he could ask, Primo spoke. “Now Decimo, I shall remove those shackles. For I know you and your family understand more than anyone the true meaning of the Ring and my will.”

Each of Vongola Ring began to shined so bright until the true form of the Vongola Ring appeared before them. Those who were present were surprised to see the new form of the Vongola Ring, especially to the new arrivals such as Varias and Ieyuji’s Guardians.

Tsuna who’s still confused decided to push the thought on the side and focus on what’s in front of them. “Everyone full power!”

This made the Trinisette users return back from their trance and began giving their all, making the Humanoid Eclipse Flame anguish in pain. They kept pushing until the Humanoid Eclipse Flame’s body began to dissolve. Still it tried to escape and tried to find anyone it could possess, there’s so many yet none were qualified enough for it to be used as vessel.

“It’s the end.” It turned to Tsuna who’s showing seriousness and confidence, “Cursed Flame, BEGONE!”

The power had increased which increased its anguish at the same time, body dissolving in high speed until finally it was destroyed. Some fragment of Eclipse Flame however was still left but Talbot took care of it by using the special flask made by him to suck those fragments in until they’re all swoop then tuck a cover for it will never escape.

Everyone finally saw this as a sign of finality as most of them sat on the ground to catch their breath, yet all were smiling because they knew one thing in mind.

They are victorious.


	34. Inherit My Will, Decimo

Everyone was resting for a bit when Talbot decided to approach Tsunayoshi. Sensing his coming made him smile and stood straightly.

“Talbot-san I heard from both Brina and Mochida about your plan. Thank you for coming in time.” Tsunayoshi sincerely appreciated which made Talbot smile, “It’s nothing Decimo, all I did is revise a bit about your plan.”

Tsuna chuckled a bit before turning around to see Aria, Reborn and Colonnello approaching them. Tsuna smiled and introduced him.

“Aria-san, Reborn, Colonnello meet Talbot, the one who’s making the device for the Arcobaleno Curse.”

That made Aria widen his eyes and so was Colonnello. Reborn merely observed the man before him.

Aria smiled warmly as she introduced herself, “I’m Aria, the Sky Arcobaleno. Thank you for everything in advance.”

Talbot chuckled, “Please to meet you Aria.” He turned to Tsuna, “Oh, other than this flask the preparation is complete. I’m now waiting when we will begin.”

That widen their eyes in disbelief, he completed it, they can finally destroy the curse!

Reading what they’re thinking, Tsuna gave a serious question. “Do you want to do it now?”

That made the three think, they wanted to do it now but Reborn said something that took their attention.

“Tsuna you did say before we need everyone’s flame to be able to do it, especially the Vindice’s Flame of Night.” Tsuna nodded to give him confirmation. Reborn became firm as he gave his answer, “Then we’ll do it later. Everyone deserved to rest.”

Tsuna smiled and nodded. He turned to Aria who had a look of understanding before turning to Tsuna and gave her answer, “I guess we’ll have to wait. We do have a deal with the Vindice and we need to find a way to get rid those Eclipse Flame that’s still within the Simon Famiglia.”

Tsuna nodded in understanding before turning to Talbot who had smiled in understanding.

“Don’t worry it could wait. For now, I will give these fragments to the Lightning Arcobaleno for him to get his study started.”

“Thank you, Talbot-san.” Tsuna said in appreciation which made Talbot chuckle before walking away.

“I should tell the news to the others as well kora.” Colonnello immediately run away to deliver the news.

“Now that I think about it, what happened just now? Why did Vongola Primo appeared from the Ring? How did that Ring transform?” Aria questioned which took everyone’s attention.

Tsuna explained, “The form of the Ring before isn’t the true form of the Vongola Ring. It’s merely temporary in order to preserve strict succession of the Vongola Ring, it was divided into two between the boss and the outside adviser for protection.”

Reborn thought for a moment before realizing what he means, “The Ring Conflict.”

Tsuna nodded in confirmation, “So in order to sustain the division, there was a need to restrain the highest output of the flame which define its difference between the Mare Ring and Arcobaleno Pacifier.” Tsuna shrug, “Well that’s according to Vongola Primo himself. I had learned that in some point that I cannot tell you. Also, only Primo had a power to release its seal to reveal the true form of the Ring.” Tsuna added in the end to avoid further questions.

Aria nodded, accepting the answer. Xanxus can’t help but grunt about that fact.

Ken looked around for a moment before asking, “Where’s that guy from Simon Famiglia?”

“The Vindice appeared to took Katou Julie to restrain him for protection. Kaoru took the opportunity to come with them since each of his family member were already taken away.” Mukuro answered.

Sadao hummed before asking, “Just a question, where are those Vindice taking them?”

Mukuro had a grimed look which means he knew and from the expression it wasn’t a good experience. Sadao gave a questioning look while Ken and Chikusa looked away, glaring what’s in front of them which happened to be a tree. The rest of Tsunayoshi’s Guardians had a grim look as well, knowing and not pleasant memory for their Haft Mist Guardian.

Still Gokudera decided to answer, “Must be in Europe where the Vendicare Water Prison is located, a place that had the lowest sections of the prison in water, making the contained person immobile.” Gokudera looked away after that, not wanting to elaborate even more.

Sadao seem to notice this and decided not to ask any further but still thankful they still answered his question.

The others were now talking unnoticed the fact Ieyuji was silent on the side merely watching them. Tsuna who still have suspicion of his little brother decided to approach him after giving Reborn and Aria an excuse for a moment to talk to his little brother.

Sensing his coming, Ieyuji gazed his brother approaching him with seriousness.

“Can I talk to you?” Ieyuji nodded before pointing the place where it’s convenient for them to start their expression. Once arrive, Tsuna began the discussion. “No offense but, why are you still inside of my brother’s body Grandpa?”

The said Grandpa who’s actually Tsuna’s family ancestor and family, Giotto the Vongola Primo answered. “I really have no intention of staying but I just had to talk to your little brother for a moment before we made a decision to release the seal of the ring.”

Tsuna had come to understand what he means back then, “So you are saying… Ieyuji wanted me to take the position instead of him? Who’s the rightful owner of the said Famiglia?”

Giotto nodded, “Yes.” He said very seriously, “Sawada Ieyuji had shown me a resolve that contradict your desire and wish nothing other than retribution for what he had done… especially for his real brother, Sawada Tsunayoshi.”

Tsuna’s eyes darken, “I had reminded him many times its not his fault. Why does he kept blaming himself?”

“You really can’t blame him Decimo for he still felt responsible for what happened to his brother. Even if you assure him so many times, it will never change the fact you are not his brother and will never be able to give a closure unless he done it himself.”

Tsuna understood this, it was same to him back in his world. So many regrets yet many told him its not his fault still he himself won’t believe it. It took time for he forgives himself and much more push himself forward not only for his friends and family that no longer live but also to those who live and still with him until the very end.

“Decimo” Giotto called to his descendant, “I know you had suffered so much back in your world but the fact your kindness and love remains really made me proud of you. You are the greatest boss I had ever met so far and the title Neo Vongola Primo isn’t for show, I know just like back in your timeline, you can also restore the glory of Vongola in this timeline.”

Tsuna’s eyes widen for a moment before smirking like an adult will do, “You really are forcing me to take your position. I hope Yuji-kun had informed you I don’t want to become a boss again.”

That really made Giotto chuckle, “Of course, all boss actually faces the most number one enemy that we would rather choose war than deal with it.”

His word made Tsuna laugh knowing it’s true until he became solemn, “Is Yuji-kun still within you?”

Giotto smiled to his concern, they’re not related by soul yet this Decimo had truly took the responsibility as this boy’s older brother. “He’s fine, he sees and hear our conversation. He’s actually complaining about the fact you are treating him like a baby.”

“He is a child for my age though.” Tsuna commented which made Giotto laugh knowing the Decimo in front of him was actually ninety-seven years old.

Not many in the Mafia world could actually live that long but for someone who holds a title Neo Vongola Primo and boss of the Strongest Mafia Famiglia in the whole world to live that long, many would say it’s a damn luck miracle or a hell long life knowing there will always be pain and death for those who live long.

Giotto can’t help but breath at ease, as if the heavy burden had been lifted from him. Tsuna sense this and gave a soft gaze to his ancestor.

“You must be worried.” It wasn’t a question but a fact.

“Yes. I found everything fine when I gazed your memories… and seeing the present you myself made me really relief for the fact Vongola will finally be in right hands.” Giotto looks like he will teared up. Tsuna see this little questioning so he decided to ask, “Is the Vongola here different from my time?”

Giotto blinked for a moment before smiling softly, “In a way only a bit Decimo.” He wiped his tears, “To tell the truth, Vongola isn’t made by me alone, well part of when Conzato my best friend told me to create a Vigilant group still true and stand, but what little differentiate must be that person.”

This took his curiosity, “That person?”

“The person who’s close to Checker Face other than me and Sepira, the one who had captive his heart.” That widen Tsuna in shock, because in his timeline no such person exists. Knowing what he’s thinking he added, “That’s why I told you its bit different Decimo.”

“Was this person… or her… human?”

“She is that’s why it took Checker Face the hard way when she passed away.” He became solemn as he remembers those memories, “To her final moment, Checker Face promised he will find a way to follow her. That made her smile then she said… before doing so find some way to end the endless cycle that no longer needs sacrifices.”

“No longer needs sacrifices…” Tsuna processed the word until it finally clicked, “The Arcobaleno Curse!”

Giotto nodded for confirmation, “If he will die at least find some way to finish the endless job. It’s the only explanation why Checker Face immediately agree to your condition and knowing about your timeline he is sure he had left the importance of Trinisette into your hands.”

Tsuna frown a bit, “Still the watcher of the Trinisette need to exist.”

“His apprentice will take good care of that role.” Giotto assured which Tsuna realized it would be Wonomichi. Giotto added which thrown Tsuna off guard, “His apprentice at the same time son is really capable for the coming job so I’m assured the future will be just fine.”

“Wait… SON!?”

Giotto can’t help but laugh, “Yup, did you not know?”

“Wonomichi is Checker Face’s partner, not son!” Tsuna argued.

“Well that must be from your timeline, not this timeline Decimo.” Giotto crossed his arms, “But I must say, even those two are really weird, there are times they act like family then soon became master and apprentice.” He laughed, “If you have known him longer, Checker’s completely have no idea how to become a father.”

Tsuna still having a hard time to process the new discovery. He knew this is a new timeline so not all the knowledge he had in his timeline would be accurate but still this is a new discovery.

Giotto chuckled, “Ieyuji is laughing at your expression.”

“Can you blame me when I’m not expecting that revelation?” Tsuna questioned back. Normally he would be embarrassed but he’s an adult and a mafia boss to add so embarrassment is now his rarely expression.

Giotto nodded, “True…” Giotto took a deep breath before straitening himself, “Decimo I better get going, staying here too long may affect your brother which both you and I don’t want to happen.”

His word made Tsuna became little serious and nodded, “I promise Grandpa, I will bring the Vongola back to its former glory.”

Giotto smiled warmly as his body began to glow, “I believe in you… Tsunayoshi.”

With that, light sparkling rose as the soul of First Generation Sky of Vongola, Vongola Primo real name Giotto left the body of Sawada Ieyuji. Once gone, Ieyuji’s body became numb as he fell forward which his brother, Tsunayoshi caught him.

“Welcome back Yuji-kun.” Tsuna whispered as he had him sat on the ground leaning on the nearest tree. His word make Ieyuji laugh weakly before responding back, “Its not like I’m gone, even if Primo or Grandpa is borrowing my body.”

Tsuna laugh, “He did mention that.” He turned around and smiled, “There’s no need to hide, I’m sure even he sensed you but never voiced it out.”

Ieyuji gave a questioning look until he saw someone came out from hiding. It was Hibari Kyoya.

“Hn, I’m expecting some biting.” Its clear as day for Tsuna that Hibari was disappointed for the outcome.

‘I’m not a battle maniac like you two.’ Tsuna can’t help but thought before asking, “How’s everyone?”

Hibari grunted before answering, “Nero Boss had decided to have everyone rest to the ship, Green Baby decided to begin examining the Eclipse Flame, Octopus Head sending message to Nono about the mission and Lawn Head about to head this way.”

True to his word, Ryohei appeared.

“Sawada you alright?” Ryohei asked in concern. Tsuna smiled, “I’m fine Oniisan. Can you help me carry Yuji-kun for me?”

Ryohei nodded as he carried Ieyuji from his back.

“Thanks.” Ieyuji almost said in whisper. That made Ryohei grin, “Don’t worry Ieyuji, its EXTREME FINE!”

Ieyuji almost felt deaf and before he knew it, Ryohei run heading to where the ship was located.

Tsuna can’t help but chuckle before facing his Cloud Guardian, “Let’s go.”

“Hn”

Both walked away heading back to their ship.

* * *

 

Evening in the dock where Tsuna, Gokudera, Aria, Reborn, Byakuran and Kikyo were currently talking about the events happened in each team and in special case, Gokudera immediately took the account from team Ghiacciaio then reported it to them.

“Each and everyone of them had a hard time dealing with them. Most of them copied the ability of their Flame to gain advantage.” Byakuran concluded, seriousness was evident to his aura.

“Not only that, this may look like a guess but I think Daemon Spade had connection from each one of them. He could sense who’s gone and who’s present.”

That surprised Gokudera, “Really Reborn-san!? I didn’t notice.”

“We’re talking about Reborn here.” Aria can’t help but comment before becoming serious, “In any case I’m concern about the existence of Eclipse Flame. How come a dreadful flame be created? Most importantly, why did none of the Vindice act from this horrible experiment?”

‘Your daughter wondered that as well.’ Tsuna thought before answer, “According to Hibari-san, they seem to know about the Eclipse Flame that soon been found as Eclipse Project. Yet they did nothing about it.”

“Well knowing them, they may had thought it had nothing to do with them or the project isn’t dangerous enough for them to act.” Kikyo inquired which all of them found it true.

Aria took a deep breath, worried visible to the Sky Arcobaleno. “Now that we finished dealing with them, I wonder how much damage the trinisette had gained and if its still possible to fix.”

“We could get that answer if we contact Checker Face now.” Byakuran suggest.

Before could Tsuna speak, his hyper intuition went alarm but not in a bad way. ‘Looks like our questions will finally be answered.’

True to his thought, a portal appeared before them that made Kikyo and Aria tense while the rest only stared knowing who’s coming. It was a little surprise to see Wonomichi.

“Who’s he?” Reborn whispered, Leon getting ready in case it’s an enemy. Tsuna replied, “Wonomichi, he’s Checker Face’s partner and messenger. The difference in our timeline however is that he’s also Checker Face’s son.”

Reborn didn’t expect that, “So I figure that you found that out from talking to your ancestor.”

Tsuna was little surprised but again this is Reborn, he must have observed them for a moment before confirming the person he’s talking to wasn’t his little brother but his ancestor.

“Yeah…” Tsuna answered him anyway.

“Greetings and I’m sorry for my sudden appearance. I’m Wonomichi, please to meet you.” The man identified as Wonomichi greeted as he bowed.

Wonomichi has a sleek, gelled back, dark hair and rather odd-looking eyes with no irises, wears suit with checkered gloves, checkered tie and hat similar to Checker Face.

“Ple-please to meet you.” Arai said after glancing to Reborn who gave a sign this person is fine. “I’m Aria Gigleo Nero.”

“Yes, please to meet you and don’t worry, I actually know all of you ho ho ho.” Wonomichi said, he looks so easy going. “I’m here to tell you about the Trinisette’s status.”

That made them tense, waiting for him to speak. However, Byakuran, Tsuna and Gokudera looked little suspicious and Reborn noticed this and decide to expect something different. True to their suspicious, Wonomichi looked clueless.

“Ahh ummm what was it again?” He asked himself which made Aria raised her eyebrow and Kikyo looked irritated.

“You mean to tell us you forgot what your about to tell us huh.” Gokudera comment, rubbing his forehead to control his irritation.

“Hee hee hee d-don’t worry.” He brought out a card, “I took note so in case I forgot I could just read it here.”

“Which I will bet always.” Byakuran said smiling sweetly.

“Hee hee hee d-don’t be so scary Byakuran.” Wonomichi said little sweating before clearing his throat then read the note. “Well let’s see… Due to your victory against the Eclipse Flame, the flame harming the Trinisette’s balance had finally been extinguish. For Checker Face however it had taken all his strength to make sure the balance of Trinisette won’t be damage but due to the battle it had damage some of it. The damage it had caused wasn’t much fatal that should be fix in time so there is nothing to be worried about…” He grinned, “Well that’s all ho ho ho!”

Everyone could only stare, processing everything he had told them. In the end, Reborn was the first to speak.

“Taking back from our battle, I’d be really surprise if the Trinisette didn’t take large damage.” Tsuna could only nod in agreement.

“So, is Checker Face alright?” Byakuran questioned. Wonomichi replied, “Ho ho ho, yup thanks to all of you! He’s now resting.”

Byakuran nodded in acceptance, glad he is.

“Hee hee hee now that I’m done, I better get going. Shap shap!” With that a portal appeared behind him, jumped back to enter then disappeared.

Everyone could only stare to where he had left silently before facing each other.

“Now that we had met our answer, maybe it is time for us to rest.” Gokudera said, eyes toward his Sky who’s now showing tiredness, clearly pushing himself hard to stay awake.

Reborn also sensed every single one of them were tired so he agrees. “Let’s all rest and talk about this again tomorrow.”

“Wa-wait who will do a lookout?” Kikyo questioned yet his figure says he wants nothing but sleep.

“We’re in an island with no inhabitant except for us.” Tsuna answered, “Not only that we’re all part of mafia to be adapted as light sleepers. We can protect ourselves, add my hyper intuition.”

“My clairvoyance could give me warning before anything bad happened.” Aria added, blinking already.

“So, all in all its fine so nothing to worry.” Byakuran finalized, eyes closed and happy. “Come on now Kikyo, Night everyone.”

Everyone immediately part ways, well for Gokudera following Tsuna first until they arrived to his room where he shared with Ieyuji.

“Good night Gokudera-kun, don’t push yourself.” Tsuna said as he opened the door. Gokudera chuckled, “You too Juudaime, we both know we’re the ones who pushed ourselves to the point Lawn Head kept pestering to our health.”

“True.”

Both part ways. To Tsuna and Ieyuji’s room, the room was dark as expected with two beds. One of them was occupied by Ieyuji who’s clearly tired and deep asleep. Tsuna smiled before heading to his bed and closed his eyes, letting the darkness take over him.


End file.
